Ashes to Aurora
by Rwbyknight
Summary: This is an Ash turns into a girl fanfiction where after being doused with the chemicals that make the perfume Aurora (Fem Ash) will be using as a chance to restart her adventures and become stronger (instead of making a new fanfiction I just replaced the first chapter and deleted the other two chapters. I hope you enjoy the brand new first chapter)
1. Transformation into a new life

**I decided to redo this one and turn it into a futa fanfiction and please give thanks to Aeroza for beta reading this chapter so let's begin**

* * *

Approaching Celadon City, the trio of Ash Ketchem, Misty Waterflower, and Brock could finally relax; as they had to take a tiring short-cut to managed to get into the city in time.

"I'm so glad we're finally here," Misty said while briefly stretching with Togepi resting in her lap and gently held within her arms after stretching them, "You know… despite the fact that Team Rocket were the ones that pissed off those Mankey and Primeape, they really helped us; time-wise," Ash stated to his friends or secretly his big brother and sister, while remembering that Team Rocket pissed off some of the local Pokémon which allowed the trio to not only be ahead of schedule but Ash also got a Primeape out of it.

Arriving in the city fully now, the three spent some time looking around when Brock quickly spotted a certain store, "Of course he would go straight for a store where girls tend to occupy," Misty said while also eye rolling as Togepi simply chirped happily to herself.

Entering the store, Ash had to sneeze as one of the smells was something unknown to him, "Are you alright?" A female worker asked in concern as it was sometimes rare customers tend to sneeze from the fumes their bottles had, "Yeah, sorry about that. I have a really strong sense of smell," he explained to secretly surprise the worker.

"Ok, but if you need any help please don't hesitate to ask," she said with a kind smile before walking away, "Why don't you look for Brock before he gets into trouble again," he told his female companion, "Yeah… you're probably right Ash," she said in awkward agreement to this before going to find the pervert, and before he gets slapped.

Exploring the products, Ash saw that there were a couple of perfumes that he was sure his mother would be interested in, especially he wanted to give her something as he traveled on his journey, "Can I help you?" A female voice asked from behind him, "Oh I was wondering if you have a special for these three," Ash began pointing to the three perfume bottles while not knowing who this person was or fully paying attention to her looks, "And second… do you know where the gym is?" he asked.

"For your second question, you did find the gym leader of the city I have been calling home for some time, and yes, we do have a deal for all three perfume bottles," turning to the voice, Ash saw a black haired female wearing a decent yet nice-looking kimono. "Wow… I wasn't expecting to run into the gym leader so quickly," he blinked after he spoke while also causing her to giggle, "I'm Erika: the Celadon City's Gym Leader… can I ask who you are?" She asked at the end, "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," he replied kindly with Erika smiling at him.

Following Erika to the register now, Ash paid for the three bottles, "So Ash, are ready to find the gym?" Misty asked once she and Brock found him near the register, "Actually… I found both the gym and gym leader," Ash said surprising them both, "So Ash when do you want to have our gym battle?" Erika asked him while happy he has traveling companions, "Well, I want to have a day of training before I get to challenge you," Ash admitted surprising his friends yet Erika was secretly pleased with him as not only he had a sense of smell… which was unusual for boys or men to have, but seemed to be thinking things before battling her for her badge.

"What brought this on?" Misty asked as most times, Ash was a go-to person, not a thinking person. "Well looking back on my battle against Lt. Surge, I realized that I was poorly undertrained; yes I know that it was only a one on one, but I feel like I could have done better." Brock nodded in agreement to him, "So I take it that you won't be using Pikachu," Ash nodded, "Yeah, it's time to use the other Pokémon I've captured," Misty was impressed by him now, "Wow, I never thought I would see the day," she said, "Well you can say that I've had a bit of a shocking revelation," Ash said only to be playfully shoved for his little pun by Misty.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center and nearly thirty minutes later after they came from shopping, Ash returned from the training he was putting himself through along with his Pokémon, "Woah Ash, what happened to you?" Brock asked in quick yet sudden concern at seeing Ash a bit bruised-up, "I realized that I should also train alongside my Pokémon, so with Primeape's help, I've started training myself," the young trainer explained. Brock was impressed at his logic, yet let it slide.

Before Ash could even enter the bathroom, he noticed smoke rising from somewhere in the city, "Guys I'll be right back," he said dashing out the room, "Please tell me he isn't going where I think he's going," Misty said as she and Brock also saw the smoke rising.

Arriving at the sight of the fire, Ash saw Erika looking worried, "Erika what happened?" He asked to see what was wrong, "I was about to lock up for the night when I noticed a suspicious group of people, but when I went to confront them, they started the fire," she explained.

"Erika I can't find Gloom anywhere," a female shouted out to cause Erika to freeze in feared place as her partner was still inside the burning gym, "Oh no do you think he's trapped inside?" Erika said worried for her Pokémon, "Squirtle: I'm going to need your help," Ash said releasing the Kanto Water-type starter, "Ash what are you doing?" Erika demanded with slow-realizing fear as to what he tends to do, "I'm going in," was his answer before he, along with Pikachu and Squirtle following, went into the blazing building.

"What does he think he's doing?" Misty demanded in half-fear and half-anger about Ash's actions as she and Brock just arrived, "He overheard that Gloom must still be inside, so he decided to go in," Erika explained; however, before anyone could go after him the entrance collapsed; fear coursing through their veins and hoped Ash was alright.

Inside the burning gym, Squirtle was using the Water Gun move to keep the fire away from his trainer and fellow Pokémon, "Come on, you have to be here somewhere," Ash stated to himself as his voice was muffled through the fabric of his shirt. " _Ash, over there_ ," Pikachu said pointing to the right and following his starter's line of sight.

For some time now, Ash began to understand his Pokémon as secretly, his mother gained this ability at his current age, which also increased early on a year before she did by his unknown parent; which his mother never mentioned yet sighed sadly if his parent was brought-up. Though he never told his mother in fear, at being labeled a freak by not her, but the kids back in Pallet. He did however tell Brock and Misty as he could trust them; which they kept his secret for some time.

Ash then saw Gloom as his eyes also drifted to a really big shelf with containers full of unknown liquids, and seeing as it was about to fall over, Ash raced forward; dropping Pikachu in the process, with him also finding himself protecting Gloom.

Ash then winced when the glass broke against his shirt while also feeling the glass scrapes against his skin; allowing the different mixture of liquids to sink into his bloodstream within the exposed cuts with ease.

Feeling faintish now due to not only the liquids going into him as well as the fumes in the building, Ash took off his jacket so that Gloom had something to cover itself, and turning to his Pokémon Squirtle and also seeing his Pokémon was about to faint from all the smoke; as he was still tired from the training he did earlier. So wordlessly returning the little Water-type to its Pokéball, the trainer and two Pokémon were on their way to the door when they saw that it was blocked off, "Great what now?" He slurred as he forced his eyes to open wide; with the mixtures in his bloodstream taking a slow effect on his speech.

Looking for another way out, Ash could feel the effects of the liquids; however, as he was about to drop to the floor he thought he saw a female walk towards him; unaffected by the flames, in fact, they seem to be moving away from the beautiful woman. "You must live child," she began, "You have a great future ahead of you; many challenges to conquer, as well as dreams to accomplish," she told him, "Huh, I never thought that blood would reappear after all these millennia, but if it's the only way to save him… them so be it," with her left hand glowing she then gently touched Ash's head, "Take care and enjoy your new life, descendant of Ice and Snow," she finished just as Ash closed his eyes.

* * *

Waking up, Ash saw that he was in the hospital pulling a strand of white hair out of his line of sight than looking down, Ash blinked twice at the sight of his large breasts; not thinking anything about it when the reality finally settled in after a few minutes of registering into his mind, "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE GIRL PARTS," he yelled in a girlish scream and delicate voice.

Hearing the door open, Ash saw a doctor now enter the room, "I take it that you have some questions," he asked, "Yeah, first of all, how long have I been asleep, and second… oh, I don't know… WHY I'M A GIRL," he yelled once again to make the doctor wince yet the man still answered, "Actually, you're not entirely a complete girl," he revealed.

"Say what?" Ash asked in sudden confusion and shock at this. "Before I continue what do you last remember?" The man asked, "I remember the fire at the gym when I rushed in to save Erika's Gloom… then feeling glass cut my skin and the liquid in the containers seep into my veins," he explained, "Now tell me: what do you mean I'm not totally a girl?" Ash fearfully asked the doctor who saw this yet decided to simply state the fact to the changed person.

"You see, the different chemicals in those containers changed your body halfway… meaning that you are a hermaphrodite or someone who has both male and female sex parts," shocked, Ash looked under the cover to see that yes he still has a dick, and second that it's longer and thicker than he remembers; yet also saw he also had a girl's part as well as he blushed briefly as it was strangely sensitive when he. . no, she barely touched it. "I'll go inform your friends and family that you're officially awake," he said leaving the room. Looking at the mirror in front of him, or her now that Ash is physically a girl, that she has pure white hair with streaks of ice blue in various places as her eyes to her surprise went from brown to a teal color, with the pupils being the gradient color of light-purple to light-blue and her skin is now a pale color, like she's never been outside.

Hearing the door open, she turned to see Brock, Misty, her mother, and Erika yet doesn't seem to be surprised to see her new looks; as if, they already saw her like this. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Delia asked her changed child in concern.

"I'm fine… but as you can see," she trailed off while not revealing about her encounter with the beautiful yet strange female from the burning building, "You make a very beautiful woman," Erika said much to Misty's envy that female Ash's breasts are a whole lot bigger than her own small-sized rack. "I'm a hermaphrodite," she quickly said to make them not understand at first.

"Excuse me?" Brock asked to make sure he heard things correctly, "I'm a hermaphrodite, a person that has both male and female gender parts," she explained. Secretly she hoped her friends and family would still be with her as a secret fear, she has a few like darkness and cucumbers, but most of all, being alone or unwanted.

"Either way I still love you no matter what gender you are," Delia said softly while hugging her son turned daughter, "But why are your skin color different?" Misty asked ass he has been begging to ask this after nearly three days of not getting-word of her friend's status, in the hospital. "Honestly Misty, I don't know," she then shrugged to everyone; not realizing Brock blushed as her not-bra-covered chest moved.

"Could it be because of the chemicals at the gym?" Erika asked; saddened that she might ruined his… no, her life, "Erika I don't blame you at all as it was my decision to go inside, and safe your Gloom. So don't you go thinking that it was your fault," she said bringing the gym leader into a hug. "That reminds me how-how is it?" She asked, "Oh, he's well thanks to you," Erika said smiling.

"You look like an ancestor," Delia said while quickly catching everyone's attention, "Ancestor?" Ash asked in confusion as Delia seeing this sighed and began to explain a part of her family's secret history yet detailed it as if it wasn't, "Correct, long ago there used to be a village in the snow-covered mountains that could control ice and snow; who are thought to be the Blessed Children of Articuno. But as times changed, they were forced to leave the mountains and spread across the land; slowly using the ability to wield their gifted element."

"Could the chemicals cause a reaction like that, and wake it up?" Erika thought out loud and wanting to try something from the tale her mother told, the gender changed child concentrated when everyone felt the sudden chill while now turning to Ash, as she formed a snowball, "Cool," she said to herself in awe at this. "You do know that thanks to your gender change, we'll need to go shopping," Misty smirked at Ash's suddenly, even paler face, "Thankfully I have measuring tape I brought with me in case I need to measure my future workers for their uniforms," Erika said and kicking Brock and Pikachu out of the room, the girls made space for Ash.

Removing the covers, the three females had quick yet surprised-wide eyes when they saw her dick for the first time, "W-Wow I don't think I've seen a penis this size before," Erika stuttered as Ash's dick was half way past her knees but trying to stay on task, Erika measured Ash's female form; from top to bottom and measured her dick out of pure curiosity as well, "1-15 inches long and 5 inches thick, and a breast size of Triple H," Erika sputtered with Misty with a brief jaw-drop yet quickly recovered as Delia was inwardly shocked yet surprised at the measurements.

Coughing, Erika pulled out clothes out of the carrying bag she had with her this entire time, "This might be a bit too tight… but it'll have to do," she said in apology to her and sighing, Ash did as told as she was putting on the kimono.

* * *

Heading to the Celadon Super Mall after getting Ash discharged, the girls went to Victoria Secret. At the place, they bought Ash a lot of underwear that after that, the group of four went to a clothing store where they discovered that Ash could when she simply thought of it, shrink her dick into her pussy yet remains now a regular one yet she felt she would blush if it came out like it did going in.

Ash is now wearing short shorts that are covered by a sarong, and leggings, while her upper half is also covered in a Chinese Halter Top Dress Qipao Cheongsam Blouse, and a midriff jacket.

Returning to the Pokémon Center after nearly an hour or two shopping to Ash's ire, Brock's jaw dropped at Ash's new look as her hair had a little accessory in it (RK: think of the device Akiza has in her bangs in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's).

"You know we never thought of your new name," Brock said after getting over his shock, "Hey Mom what's our family's last name?" She asked curiously as she was never told, "Shirayuki," Delia answered as to wonder why her daughter wanted to know, "I was thinking of naming myself: Aurora Azalea Shirayuki," she revealed; with everyone impressed by the name as it sounded perfect.

"I think that's a pretty name," Erika said before they could state they liked it as well, as the others agreed, "Now all we have to do is contact the Professor," Delia said.

After getting in touch with the Professor, he had Aurora insert her Pokédex in the slot so he could change the name from Ash Ketchum to which she saw to her new one, " _Now at this point you can change your first gym badges if you want, but you'll need to speed it up_ ," he warned as advice, "I know but I'm willing to try," Aurora stated.

Excusing herself, Aurora found a secluded clearing and released all of her Pokémon with Pikachu joining the lineup, " _Ash_?" Charmander asked before smelling her scent, " _What happened to you_?" Bulbasaur asked. "I went to save the gym leader's Pokémon when I got covered in some of the liquids in one of the rooms," she explained, " _So what happens now_?" Primeape asked, "Besides my physical appearance I'm still the same trainer you've know, or starting to get to know," she said receiving nods of agreement.

* * *

Trying to get used to the upper weight as oddly her chest felt heavier yet also felt normal from what her mother stated all big-breasted girls like her feel, Aurora was brought to the house Erika and her workers live in. Though later-on she would be shocked as to why her chest felt like this eventually.

"Wow… do all of your workers live here?" Aurora asked in amazement to the gym leader, "Why yes, all the girls that work for me are either working in the perfume shop, the gym, are orphans," Erika stated.

"Orphans?" Aurora asked whole briefly stopping her walk before catching-up to Erika who still moved, "Yes and the reason they were disowned is because that each girl that live here, are lesbians," Erika informed before gauging Aurora's reaction yet was stunned by Aurora's reaction, "Just because a girl is a lesbian that doesn't mean that they should be disowned," she said, "Love comes in all forms and loving the same gender is part of it," Aurora added pissed that the parents would disown their own daughters for romantically loving their own gender.

"Thank you for agreeing... because I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my apprentice?" Erika asked as she moved to the side table and made tea for the pair while placing something in Aurora's, "M-Me a gym leader's," Aurora stuttered not being able to finish her sentence, "I mean, I would love to. But how would I be able to travel while working for you?" She asked.

Accepting the tea, Aurora moaned feeling it go down her throat, "Tell me why you wish to travel?" Erika asked leaning forward showing off her C-Cupped breasts. Blushing, Aurora stuttered out, "W-Well I would normally say that I want to be a Pokémon Master but in truth I just wanted a place to call home," Aurora answered, "Growing up, I've always felt out of place in Pallet Town and it doesn't help that I've been picked on for not having a father; despite the fact that Gary has no living parents," she said.

"Well now that you accepted being my apprentice, you have a home," Erika said; slowly walking around the desk, "And I always take care of my daughters," Erika lustfully whispered kissing her newest daughter directly on the lips. Moaning, Aurora was about to circle her hands around Erika but the gym leader stopped her, "Na ha, mother is in control," she said while gently taking off Aurora's top before tying her hands behind the chair, "E-Erika," the gender changed girl moaned out, "Nope; what do you properly call me?" Erika smirked as despite knowing she is taking advantage of the boy turned futanari, she wanted to do this for some time as Aurora is indeed a knockout in beauty.

"Mama," Aurora said in half-lust as the liquid began to take effect, "Correct," Erika said teasing the ice girl's nipples and surprising both girls when they started to lactate easily, "I wonder what you taste like?" The gym leader stated/smirked while gently nibbling on the right tit and releasing a moan, Aurora suddenly felt her dick start to grow as her moans increased when Erika rolled her hips, "Yummy… peppermint ice cream," the gym leader said while also sharing some milk with Aurora; which he agreed it tasted slightly like that mixed with hot cocoa to her, then moving down south Erika removed the sarong and the short shorts to reveal the longest dick she's ever seen.

Slowly jacking off the thick-dick, Erika gentle blew on the tip to instantly make Aurora twitch, "Mama," Aurora moaned out, "Oh are you about to cum; not on my watch," Erika said taking a piece of cloth while tying it at the base.

Jumping at the sudden move, Aurora blushed as Erika began by strip-teasing her new child in terms; Aurora's dick hardening further as well as briefly twitching at the sight, "Mama, you look so beautiful," the dick girl said, "Why thank you, my daughter. But now it is time for you to join my family," Erika purred while also climbing on Aurora's lap; inserting her dick into her cunt easily and taking away her child's male-hood virginity.

Moaning and groaning, Erika quickly drank something then went to shove it down Aurora's throat, "Mama… why is it getting so hot in… here?" she asked in labored breaths as the sensations she was feeling not only her dick, but her entire body now, "O-Oh that, it's a drink that increases stamina," Erika moaned out, "Now, please show your mother your love." Fucking for who knows how long, "M-mama please let me cum; I need to come," Aurora screamed out with her eyes glazed from lustful desire, "Submit to me give me your will," Erika moaned out, "Yes I submit to you, I'll be one of your many daughters," Aurora yelled out and bending backwards, Erika untied the knot with only seconds later, she felt Aurora's spurt out string after string of semen.

Freeing Aurora, the gym leader laid her apprentice/daughter on the floor only to present her cum filled pussy moving to the 69 position.

Waking up the next morning, Aurora woke Erika by playing with her breasts, "I see that someone is enjoying herself," Erika giggled, "I love spending time with you Mommy," Aurora giggled yet then stated to quickly get Erika's attention as Aurora's chest was leaking once again, "Mommy are you thirsty, because I've been hard while you played with my breasts," she asked in her little girl voice; quickly turning Erika on while also causing the gender changed girl to cutely yelp when Erika went and jumped her ass he began to suckle Aurora's breasts.

Though not seen by them as she was cloaked, the female that saved Aurora's life was smirking at a nearby window they forgot to close yet also thought before heading-out in satisfaction, _I do hope she enjoys her new life as she will have to face things later-on that might question her existence. Though I believe the other turned-gift for Aurora I left in her bag, might put that Gym Leader in her place; especially since Erika is also to my surprise, related to that other race blessed by Virzion and Cresselia; as they were a former couple back then to even think of making them._

The female then teleported and back into her domain.


	2. Playing catch up with a new friend

After successfully re-battling both Misty and Brock for their respective gym badges as they decided to remain behind before heading back to their homes… well secretly Misty was offered something by a message from a postman unknown to here two friends, and also leaving Pikachu with her Mother Erika and strangely her other mother, Delia, decided to remain to talk to her about certain things; Aurora is currently on her way to Lt. Surge's Gym and city.

"Wow… how time flies," she told herself as after her introduction to mother's family a few weeks ago, each and every girl spent some time with their newly-dubbed little sister; with Aurora also learning everything she could from her new family, the ice woman began her trip to Vermillion City, "Man these cherry-vanilla suckers are good," she said to no one as a day or so, Aurora bought a party-sized bag of specifically-flavored suckers.

* * *

Finally arriving in Vermillion city after traveling a few hours, Aurora went straight to the Pokémon Center when she accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry about that," the futa trainer said while looking up; only to freeze in place as she stared right into the eyes of the lilac-haired female. "No it's my fault, I wasn't looking at where I was going," the female then apologized yet Aurora then stated her name for the trainer, " my name is Aurora."

"Anabel Mazune," the other girl responded in kind as they were confused as for when they shook hands, a small jolt of sorts went in-between them briefly. "Beautiful," Aurora whispered unknowingly aloud to herself yet Anabel could still hear Aurora's words; causing her to blush lightly, "Thank you," she whispered back while gently brushing away some stray hairs from her face.

"Hey… are you hungry? I wouldn't mind having some company for lunch," Aurora quickly said as Anabel raised an eyebrow at this yet secretly thought it was sweet, "Thanks, I was about to go look for a place to eat as I have been training for at least a few hours," Anabel replied, and deciding between a restaurant and a dinner, the girls opted for the dinner as a restaurant is too pricey just for a simple lunch.

"Hey. . . how long are you going to be staying here?" Anabel asked while secretly wanting to know her new friend a bit more, "I'm only here to battle Surge, because I started a bit late… So I'm sort of on a tight schedule," Aurora admitted with Anabel being surprised yet inwardly had her hopes dashed, yet decided to state in reply, "Oh I was wondering if we could hang out more," Anabel explained as currently, she has no plans at all except maybe training her Pokémon some more.

"If you want you could travel with me," the futa trainer said; surprising both of them as Aurora doesn't know why, but she felt she needed Anabel to travel alongside her, "That is… if you're not busy that is," she quickly added.

"No, I'm not busy at all since I'm just wandering around at the moment," Anabel answered while also blushing when Aurora gently smiled, then after paying for the pairs lunch, they went to explore Vermillion City. "Hey, what do you say about a bit of water-time-fun?" Aurora asked as she eyed the water with that idea suddenly springing into her mind, "Sure why not," the lilac-haired girl shrugged and reaching the beach, the girls found that there wasn't anyone at all.

Now Finding a secluded spot, the girls stripped down to reveal that Anabel was wearing underneath her outfit a one piece with a skirt, while Aurora is garbed in a halter top and bikini thong. Anabel although, while feeling insecure by Aurora's chest-size, blushed still at Aurora's natural beauty, "You look… incredible," she said, "Thanks, you look beautiful as well," Aurora complimented with a gentle smile on her face yet she then frowned by what her new friend stated next in a whisper, "I'm plain next to you."

"Don't think that at all Ana, you are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you anything less," Aurora said gently, and out of reflex, she kissed Anabel on the lips. Anabel's eyes popped suddenly wide in minor surprise, yet within moments Aurora was truly about to apologize to her when Anabel silenced her via a gentle kiss, to make her own eyes widen, in return. "Don't apologize… I liked it," she said gently to Aurora. "Sorry, it's just that you're really cute… and I couldn't help myself," Aurora explained, "Are you a lesbian?" Anabel asked curiously as secretly she was a Bi-Sexual yet finds girls more-so attractive than guys, "That's a bit harder to explain," Aurora said before explaining who she is.

"I honestly don't care if you're a hermaphrodite or not, as all I know is that… I feel like we were meant to be to be together," Anabel gently told her while closing the gap once more; moaning as Aurora's surprisingly cold tongue intertwined with hers. As the new couple made out, Aurora's hands gently began to move to the straps of Anabel's one-piece swimsuit; erupting quick-surprised moans from the lilac-haired girl upon feeling pleasure from the futa's cold hands. Gasping for air, Aurora began to attack her partner's neck and collarbone with gentle yet cold kisses.

"A-Aurora . . . more," Anabel moaned out while she then reached to take off Aurora's bikini top; blushing at the sight of her more-then-average and now naked breasts. Leading Anabel's head to her breasts, Aurora began to moan as her partner gently yet quickly began to nibble, suck, and tease her left nipple, before transferring to the other one, "You like it when I treat you like a baby… don't you," Aurora whispered in slow-growing lust while combing Anabel's hair in one hand, and trailing her other hand up and down her back, and hearing Anabel mumble out words that Aurora saw her lift her head; connecting via kiss, before Aurora tasted her own breast milk.

Resting on the towel as they did this a few times to make their arousal slowly grow, Anabel's blush continued when Aurora released her dick, "T-that's going to destroy me," she told the futa, "You don't have to worry about taking it all, my love, just take as much as you can," Aurora gently said while also positioning Anabel so that her cunt was in Aurora's mouth. Wetting her lips, Anabel now began licking the big dick like a lollipop while also dragging her hand up and down the shaft, "Just like that . . . Anabel . . . don't be afraid to swallow it . . . nibble on it if you want," Aurora said between each lick. Calming her nerves, Anabel swallowed the tip in her mouth while slowly enveloping the first 6 inches; before her gag reflex kicked-in; moaning when Aurora moaned in her pussy, "Don't forget to breathe through your nose," Aurora advised then after 30 minutes of hearing Anabel slurp up another inch of her dick, the futa couldn't hold back anymore, "I'm.. Going to… CUM," Aurora breathed out and in a couple of seconds of Anabel jerking it off, rope after rope of semen shot out covering Anabel as Aurora's face is also covered in Anabel's girl cum.

Getting off Aurora's face, the couple then exchanged fluids.

Moving to the next part, Anabel now laid on the towel while looking slightly nervous, "I'll be gentle," Aurora stated gently with love in her toned voice. Inserting her dick gently, Aurora then began to slowly thrust to make sure she didn't miss-out the feeling of her hopeful girlfriend's vagina yet surprisingly stopped when she felt a wall, "Go ahead," Anabel said wincing when she felt her verging wall break; seeing Anabel cry, Aurora gently now kissed the tearful girl before lifting her breast to Anabel's mouth. "Please give me more . . . give me your love," Anabel moaned out, "I'll give you that and so much more," Aurora grunted out softly while speeding up her thrusts.

As time passed, Aurora's thrusting never wavered as it only went faster, "I HOPE YOUR READY… BECAUSE I'M GOING TO CUM," Aurora yelled out, "CUM, GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT," Anabel screamed out as well as moaning when she quickly felt ice-cold semen paint her womb white. Unknown to the couple, on the base of both of their necks an eight-pointed snowflake embedded itself; like a tattoo.

Waking up a couple of hours later, Aurora woke up to be surprised as Anabel was licking her dick, "Hey," she said softly while also letting the girl know that she was awake. "Hey yourself, we should find a hotel to stay so that tomorrow you can challenge Surge," Anabel said in between licks as Aurora who was still sensitive, came once again.

* * *

The next day, the couple stood in front of the gym, "So are you ready to get beaten," Surge laughed, "Not today, Surge, not today," Aurora replied.

At the field, both the Gym Leader and Challenger were ready, "This is an official gym battle between the Gym Leader Lt. Surge, and the Challenger Aurora. Both sides are allowed to use only one Pokemon and the battle will be decided when one Pokémon is unable to continue," the referee broadcasted as Anabel sat in the stands.

"Raichu; let's give her a shock," Surge shouted, "Let's do this Bulbasaur," Aurora responded in return, "Raichu make this quick, and finish it with a Thunderbolt," Surge ordered, "Dodge, then use Tackle," Aurora instructed and after dodging the first couple bolts, Surge changed tactics, "Raichu: Mega Punch," Aurora smirked, "Jump over then use Leech Seed." Surprised, Surge could only watch the Grass-type starter jump over while quickly tangling his prized Pokémon in vines, but before Aurora could call out another attack; emerald-green crescent leaves appeared around Bulbasaur's bulb, "What move is that?" She asked herself while also pulling out her Pokédex.

 **Bulbasaur has unlocked Egg Move: Magical Leaf**

"Raichu use Mega Kick," Surge commanded, "Toss it in the air via Vine Whip and launch another Magical Leaf," Aurora countered; making Surge smirk at his challenger's quick thinking. Raichu fell to one knee while feeling the effects of the Leech Seed, "Raichu, power through and use Take Down," Surge instructed, "Poison Powder," Aurora shouted when Raichu was past the point of being able to stop, and taking on the purple powder head-on, the effects were shown right off the bat. "Oh no," Surge gasped as his Pokémon is being outmatched, "Bulbasaur use the energy from the Leech Seed to charge up a Solar Beam," gasping, Surge was about to call for Raichu to use Thunderbolt; however, Aurora had her starter use Vine Whip to hold it down. "Fire the Solar Beam," doing as told, Raichu was hit dead-center; knocking it out, "Raichu is unable to battle; so the winner of the battle is Aurora from Celadon City," the referee broadcasted.

"I have to admit it, but you're really good," Surge said while handing over a Gym Badge, "Thanks, I looked up all the gym leaders in Kanto, and when I noticed that you were pure power… I trained accordingly," Aurora explained, "That's a good habit girl; always be prepared for future battles," Surge said while also handing her amove disk, "This holds Thunderbolt, think of it as a gift," he said.

* * *

Meeting Anabel at the entrance, they were about to head to the Pokémon Center when they were suddenly grabbed, "Hey what-," Aurora couldn't finish her sentence as something covered her mouth and her eyes quickly blurred as the last thing she saw was a large red "R" on the one who made her be knocked-out.

Waking up eventually, Aurora saw that she was stripped entirely naked as well as strapped to the table, "Hey, what's the big idea!" She shouted yet when she saw Anabel still knocked out in a similar way she was in fear mixed with anger suddenly, "You better let us go or else you'll be very sorry," Aurora continued as she didn't realize her voice had a growl in it as seeing Anabel like that made her suddenly mad.

Seeing the doors finally open, Aurora saw a person in a lab coat, but what made her growl is the R on the right chest pocket while she stated in a firm tone, "Team Rocket," the man chuckled at her, "I didn't think you knew of us," he said. "Yeah well, when rumors spread about three of your members stalking a ten-year-old child for an ordinary Pikachu; you tend to keep your eyes peeled," the trapped girl stated while seeing a frown on the man's face, "Well then, I bet you're wondering what we plan to do with you," he said.

"No duh dip shit," Aurora eye rolled now to the man, "Well you and your little friend here will be the first of our new fighting force," the man said while preparing a set of needles, "And how do you plan on doing that?" Aurora asked warily yet saw he was approaching them. "By dumping the DNA of two Pokémon into your own bloodstream," he said with a smirk, "Touch Anabel, and you will die," the futa suddenly snarled out; feeling protective, "Oh so I take it that you want to go first, so be it," the man said while forcibly jamming the needle; draining its contents into Aurora's body.

Screaming in pain within moments as the blood began to take effect quickly within Aurora, Anabel woke up from Aurora's screaming in utter pain, "Aurora?! What did you do to her," she demanded in anger yet saw the insignia to know they were captured by that organization, "I'm turning the both of you into our new fighting force; by combining your DNA with that of Pokémon DNA," the man answered before repeating the process with Anabel.

Screaming out in pain, both girls could feel the transformation take place as the man watched Aurora's already white hair turn even whiter as streaks of electric blue and burning red appeared, and her ears painfully turning into that of a cat.

While on Anabel's transformation, her painful progress was well known as her hair began to shape itself into that of Gardevoir with her own breasts went from an average A-Cup to a high C-Cup while leaking briefly of forced milk, and from her tailbone a tail similar to that of Espeon, grew; though upon opening her eyes, Anabel's eye are now a purple color.

The smirk on the man's face turned into horrid-shock within moments as both girls broke out, as has his last sight was Aurora stabbing him with a bolt of electricity she somehow managed to solidify as a weapon. Checking on her mate now to inwardly surprise Aurora why she thought of her girlfriend like that yet decided to do so later, her beastly/draconic instinct's first priority was to get them both out of there and so with a burst of ice, electricity, and fire, she broke them out while easily sounding the alarm.

"We need to find our Pokémon," Anabel said within her mind as when to their horror she tried to speak, she realized she couldn't anymore. Nodding in agreement to her mate, Aurora focused her new element while also short-circuiting the entire building.

Once they found their Pokémon, they were about to make a break for it when another group broke down the door, "Don't hurt them, they're the kidnapped girls we were looking for," a man voiced, and sensing that this group wouldn't harm them, the girls relaxed.

"What city are we in and what day is it?" Aurora demanded in a growl, "We're in Celadon City, and it has been a week since you and your friend had been kidnapped," he answered. "Who are you and what is going to happen to us?" The draconic ice girl continued, "I'm Lance the Elite Four member of both Kanto and Johto Regions," he answered to stun the two girls, "As for what's going to happen to the both of you is that I have a proposition for you both," Lance said, "However that can wait for now, since there are people waiting for you," he smiled while stepping aside.

"Aurora," a familiar voice suddenly cried out, "Erika," Aurora shouted as the Celadon City Gym Leader entered the room along with her friends, "You can't keep out of trouble, can you," Misty cried in relief while also hugging her.

"Who's your friend?" She asked curiously as her mate simply yet shyly waved at them, "This is Anabel… we met right as I entered Vermillion city," Aurora explained before realizing that they were both still naked, "Here you go," Lance said while gently handing them both blankets, and both girls giving The Champion thankful looks.

"So how long have you both been like that?" He asked when both girls were properly clothed, "A couple of minutes before you and the police entered the scene," Anabel answered within their shocked poses; within their minds yet sadly realized something must of occurred to no-longer have her speak, "You got lucky then, as the substances that they forced into you had to settle and properly mix for the week when you were out," Lance whistled while handing the once captive girls the two files, "They said that we were going to be the first of their new fighting force," Aurora added while curiously looking over her own file, "How in the world did they get their hands on the DNA of both Raikou and Kyurem," the ice girl blinked; shocking everyone as to what Aurora just stated, "Those… Those are Legendary Pokémon not even from this region," Brock gasped, "And what about you Anabel?" Lance asked, "Gardevoir and Espeon," she answered sadly in their minds.

* * *

Once the Rocket Operatives were arrested, Erika brought both Anabel and Aurora to her mansion. "So what are you going to do now?" The gym leader asked, "I'm going to rest a bit… and try and properly control these powers," Aurora admitted with Anabel saying something similar, "So I take it that our gym battle is going to be furthered delayed," Erika said sadly in understanding at her daughter, "Yeah," Aurora nodded in half-sadness as her ears twitched as well.

Once Anabel left the office, Erika gently kissed Aurora while also shoving her tongue in the Pokémorph's mouth. Instantly submitting, Aurora allowed Erika to have her way with her daughter, "You had me so worried when I found out that you were taken," she said softly yet was also teasing Aurora's breasts, "It . . . it wasn't my fault that I was kidnapped," Aurora moaned out lovingly while also feeling of being a submissive female to her mother, "Even so; you must be punished," Erika said firmly to confuse her as when she took off her kimono, Aurora was shocked by the eight plant-like vines appearing from her back.

"Mother," Aurora began to state while in shock yet Erika figured what she wanted to say, and said her own words before her daughter could, "Oh these; they appeared while you were kidnapped," Erika said with a minor shrug while also pulling out a cock ring from a drawer nearby, and gently yet firmly securing it around the futa's already hardened dick, before it began to vibrate; causing Aurora to release a moan that was muffled when a vine entered her mouth.

Silently instructing the other vines, Erika smiled as two of the vines circled around her daughter's breasts; as another pair shoved themselves inside the nipples, causing Erika to shudder out a moan as the vines were connected to her nerves, the next two vines were also being jacked off, and the final vine swallowed Aurora's dick.

Getting an idea suddenly, Erika turned her clitoris into a tentacle-dick, about the same size as her daughter's, and slowly began to rub it up and down Aurora's already soaking wet cunt. "I took one of your virginity's so I think it's time I take another," the Gym Leader/mother whispered in Aurora's ear; causing the girl to release a muffled moan at the thought of her mother taking her girl virginity.

"Oh so you love the idea; then let's not wait any further, shall we," Erika lustfully stated while shoving her tentacle-dick to the hilt; breaking the virgin wall within moments and also entering the womb all in one go; then seeing her daughter start to cry, Erika bent-down and kissed the tears away. "Tell me when to start moving," she softly told the futanari and once a couple minutes had passed, Aurora singled for Erika to start thrusting. Whispering words of love to her daughter, Erika saw that some of them caused her dick to twitch faster than normal, so wanting to try something, the Gym Leader bent down to Aurora's ear and whispered, "I bet you can't wait until I cum; can you, doesn't the thought of me cumming directly into your virgin-womb excite you? Wishing that you could give birth to your sister/daughter while also watching with excited anticipation when she fucks her own mother/sister with her own dick and vines," leaning back Erika giggled as Aurora went crazy; indicated by her twitching like crazy cock, "Oh so you do want that… then let's make a dream 'cum' true," and with that, she instructed the tentacle/vines to go faster; resulting in Aurora's moans to increase in lustful desire. "I hope you're hungry cause here I CUM," Erika moaned out as balls of cum traveled down the tentacles/vines to their respective destinations, and this went on to the point that cum was clearly dripping out of Aurora's nose; as her eyes rolled back and her entire bodytwitched, and releasing the cock ring as well on her daughter's dick, Erika was quickly slurping up the ropes of cold-like cum.

* * *

Once an entire week passed, Aurora approached Erika for a Gym Battle.

At the reconstructed gym, both girls stood on opposite sides, "This is an official gym battle between the Gym Leader Erika, and Challenger Aurora. Both sides are allowed to use three Pokémon each and the battle will be decided when all three on either side is unable to battle," the referee broadcasted as in the stands Aurora's friends sat, and with Anabel's in her new clothes which consisted of skinny jeans, a shoulder-length shirt alongside a fishnet blouse.

"Victreebel I need your help," Erika shouted, "Charmander lets go," Aurora shouted. "Victreebel; Razor Leaf," Erika yelled out, "Flamethrower," Aurora shouted, watching her Fire-type burn the leaves they were unprepared when two vines burst through the smoke; reeling Charmander to the Grass/Poison-type, "Charmander: Firefly," confused, everyone watched the little Fire-type spit out tiny fireballs only for them to explode; forcing Victreebel to release its captive then claws glowing white, Charmander swung them arc wise; releasing crescent attacks while quickly knocking Victreebel out. "Victreebel is unable to battle; so the winner is Charmander," the referee declared, and pulling out her Pokédex Aurora went to find out what the move was called.

 **Charmander has learned Air Cutter.  
**

"Tangela, you're up next," Erika shouted, "What do you think Charmander? Think you can still fight," the Pokémorph asked while also receiving a nod.

"Vine Whip," the Gym Leader shouted, "Fire Shield," Aurora shouted and unleashing a Flamethrower, Charmander circled his head while quickly creating a dome of fire; burning the vines once they touched the flames. "Now use Air Cutter," while Tangela was busy trying to put out the flames, Charmander unleashed his newest attack; causing critical damage upon contact, "Tangela; Absorb," Erika instructed, "Firefly then Air Cutter," Aurora countered; destroying the vines then attacking all in one go. "Now use Flamethrower," unable to stand the flames, Tangela fainted, "Tangla is unable to battle; so the winner is," the referee was interrupted when Charmander shined a blue light, "Charmeleon," he growled out, "Charmeleon is the winner," the referee finished.

Staring at Charmeleon, Aurora let loose a little of her elements, "You may have evolved but that doesn't mean you can ignore me, got it," she said and behind her, a purple haired woman wearing a kimono let out some ice, while Raikou unleashed its electricity and Kyurem roared also unleashing ice. Seeing Charmeleon submissive nod due to fearing her wrath, Aurora regained control of her powers, "Everything falls in you Gloom," Erika said releasing her prized Pokémon.

"Charmeleon rest up, you deserve it," Aurora said while pulling out another Pokéball, "Pidgeotto I need your help," the ice dragon/tiger said. "Gloom; Sweet Scent and Poison Powder," Erika shouted, "Scatter them with Gust, and then fire an Air Cutter," Aurora said retaliating. "She's really good," Anabel stated to her new friends within their minds; with the two getting used to it with Anabel secretly also training herself and her abilities to keep her mind-speech to only those she wanted to talk to. "I think Ash is entirely turning into a girl," Brock said, "Yeah I think so," Misty said while unknowingly blushing at Aurora.

Watching her Gloom roll back from a Quick Attack, Erika knew that she was outmatched, "I forfeit," she announced; surprising everyone.

"B-but," Aurora began, "No, I know when I'm beaten and yes I could have found a way to turn the table; but it wouldn't matter as you would have found a way to return things to your favor," Erika said with a proud smile on her face, "So I proudly give you the official gym badge of Celadon City."

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, the group was resting when Brock approached them, "What's wrong?" Aurora asked seeing the sad look on his face. "I'm afraid this is where we part," he admits, "What do you mean?" Misty asked in surprise as they were as well, "There was an incident in the gym and dad is going to be unable to handle the gym at all for the month," Brock explained, "So… this is it then," Aurora sighed while looking at him sadly; her ears lowered to prove she was sad at this news, "I hope you have a safe travel back to Pewter City," the other girls also said their goodbyes; but not before Brock gave them a copy of the books he used for their food, both human and Pokémon.

Leaving her companions at the Center, Aurora returned to her mother's side, "Mother… I have to ask: how will I be able to be by your side if I'm traveling?" She asked as Erika drank her breast milk, which gained a mild-like spicy taste to it, "That's easy, my loving daughter; you just need to find a Pokémon that can teleport, or have you not discovered a way to travel using your powers," Erika said; going back to drinking her daughter's milk.

Thinking about it, Aurora created an mirror made of ice to spy on Anabel and Misty only to get a hard-on as she and Erika watched the girls were scissoring each other, " _You like that don't you_ ," Anabel moaned aloud from Misty's mouth from her mind; an unfortunate ability she doesn't like when she is making love yet is learning to try and make it she could talk in secret, once again; teasing Misty's small rack, " _Yes I do, please… give me more_ ," Misty said in her normal voice again; in a moan mixed with shrieking, " _But you'll love me even more if it was Aurora fucking you. Just imagine that huge, throbbing, dick… pounding every inch of your virgin-cunt and when she comes, you'll watch in pure bliss as your stomach inflates with her cum to the point that your stomach looks like it's about to pop out babies_ ," Misty loudly moans as the thoughts were running through her head. " _YES I WANT AURORA TO TURN ME INTO HER BREEDING COW, TO HAVE HER CUM FOR EVERY MEAL I HAVE, AND TO KEEP HER GODLY COCK WARM IN THE COLD NIGHTS_ ," Misty screamed out as both girls quickly came.

Cumming at the thought of fucking her non-blood-related sister, Aurora came; disrupting her concentration to the point that the ice mirror shatters. Panting, Aurora turned to her mother and saw that she was already naked with tentacles sprouting from her back, then hearing the door open the ice woman saw her older-sisters enter the room, "Let's have our own quality time together," Erika said as the orgy began.

* * *

Elsewhere though in another base in Johto, another member of rogue agents from Team Rocket was using a kidnapped scientist to do her dirty-work on making another version of the Soldier Project as they found a fossilized fragment of their own surprise, a Lugia within the ruins near a desert within the Hoenn Region; thanks to the somewhat donation as such.

So in terms of that, they were cloning it with the Rocket's Boss's daughter's ashes; which thankfully was able to be used in this project.

"How long till Project Aqua-Bird to be finished?" The cloaked female stated with the kidnapped scientist giving the female in charge a look as it was non-other than the recently kidnapped Professor Juniper from the Orange Isles. "Not till another few months at best, especially you're only forcing me to do this as to terrorize your boss with a weapon; made from his own blood."

Juniper winced as her electric collar shocked her from the female in charge, zapping her briefly before laughing wickedly at her with an insane grin in reply, "no back-sass Professor… otherwise, you would end-up to what I personally done to let's say, the other unwilling scientists as such."

Gulping at her toned words, Juniper quickly began to work on the monitor to check-up on the cells as to her relief they accepted each other easily as the first step was done.

"It won't be long now until I have my own personal revenge against all of both Kanto and Johto, Giovanni…. HAHAHA!" The female stated with glowing, blood-red eyes to herself as she then left the hidden bases lab.


	3. Bonding time and freeing a pour soul

Getting ready to set out for Aurora's next badge, said girl smiled while also feeling the collar jingle around her neck; a goodbye present from Erika, "You really like that collar," Misty easily stated yet giggled at Aurora, who was shaking her head just to hear it jingle. "Of course; it makes me feel like I have a place of belonging," Aurora smiled.

Making their way to Saffron City eventually, the girls stopped when they heard about Dark-types near an abandoned underground route.

"This is it isn't it?" Aurora asked while also looking around the area, "Yeah, we'll be here if you need us," Anabel said kindly within Aurora's mind, "No… why don't you get us a room in the Pokémon Center," Aurora said in hidden meaning while making both girls quickly nod in small excitement at this, and then left; but not before Aurora kissed them both on the lips, similar to how a lover would send their partner off.

Starting her search now, Aurora ran into another trainer, "Oh I take it that you heard of the Dark-types as well," he said as Aurora saw that he was wearing what she used to wear when she was still a he, "Yeah, I'm about to challenge Sabrina's Gym and thought that having a Dark and Ghost-type would be a good idea," she said while seeing him wince to confuse her, "I suggest you go to another gym as I just came from Saffron City, and a jogger said to turn back before it was too late," he said making the futanari scoff at the male's warning, "Please, I read Sabrina's bio; it wasn't her fault she turned out that way, the fault falls to her old man… but she was the one that got the punishment," she said to him; surprising the boy. "Really… I didn't know that," he blinked.

* * *

Parting ways, Aurora ran into a Sneasel ten minutes later, "Cool, it's even part Ice-type," she said lifting her favored lollipop slightly while also and sending out her Pidgeotto, "Air Cutter to prevent it from escaping," she told her Normal/Flying-type.

And in doing so, it caught Sneasel's attention, which sent out small pieces of ice, "Ice Shard? Sweet; now I really want this Pokémon on my team," Aurora said to herself, "Pidgeotto use Quick Attack to get in close, and then follow up with Wing Attack," as Sneasel matrix-dodged the Quick Attack somehow, it couldn't dodge the following attack so it simply just took the hit; however, Sneasel retaliated with Fury Swipe then quickly vanishing, Sneasel then tackles the Normal/Flying-type, "Faint Attack? What else do you have," Aurora muttered to herself before having her Pokémon fire another set of Air Cutter.

Seeing the oncoming attack, Sneasel quickly got out of range yet didn't at all see the Wing Attack, "Ultra Ball go," Aurora said while also throwing said item at the nearly fainted Pokémon, and after the third shake, there was the sound of a completed capture, "Yes, success," she said; picking up the item then clipping it to her belt, "Now should I go get another Dark-type… or head to the Pokémon Center?" She asked herself, " _Let's head to Saffron Boss Lady; it's almost lunchtime_ ," Pikachu said deciding for her.

* * *

Arriving in Saffron, Aurora found her traveling companions, "So… how's your hunt?" Misty asked trying not to star at a very naked Aurora, with her dick out to boot, "It was alright, but I could only find a Sneasel," Aurora said while stretching somewhat like a standing-cat; increasing Misty's blush.

"Hey Anabel, do you want Misty to join in on our little sessions?" The ice draconic/beast hybrid asked her fellow hybrid; making the girl in question stutters as the blush spread throughout her body. "Well since our first time was one on one… I think it's only fair that Misty gets the same thing," Anabel smirked while stating her words to both of their minds as she walked towards the door, "Oh and don't forget to silence the room before you start," she mind-spoke while now closing the door.

Taking Misty by the hand now, Aurora then sat on the bed; bringing her older sister in all but blood, to her lap and in Misty's POV, she moaned as just simply sitting on Aurora's dick set sparks throughout her entire body, and jump-starting her cunt to the point that is was already soaking.

Aurora smirked however from feeling Misty's now wet cunt, "Come Misty; I'm sure you have fantasies," Aurora purred like the cat she is, "W-Well… I always imagined incest," Misty blushed while looking away at her honest answer to her little sister/friend, "So you want the little sister to dominate her big sister," Aurora whispered while gently trailing her hands down Misty's side; gripping her ass cheeks, "My, I didn't know my big sister was such a pervert that she would gush at a simple grope," the futa teased as indeed Misty did so. "I've always thought of you as a sister anyways… so this is will be so much better," she added; kissing Misty right on the lips.

Misty quickly shuddered at having her tongue intertwining with her little sister's; feeling both the cold, hot, and electricity all wrapped up into one package, "Tell your little sister how much you love her," Aurora breathed out, "I didn't care about my bike . . . I thought you were cute when we met and just used the bike as an excuse to travel with you," Misty began, "And what about now?" The ice futa woman said in half-lust, "I love you a lot better as a futa . . . and I want you to dominate me . . . dominate your big sister to being your bitch," Aurora blushed at Misty's words, "So you want to serve me for every second of your life? To be at my beck and call while also warming my dick with you're cum filled womb," she asked; remembering the scene between her big sister and her mate. Misty's eyes popped out in half-surprise at Aurora telling her this yet stated still to her, "Yes, I want to be your slut-bitch, I'll be a good doggie but I've been a bad dog being mean to you show this mutt that cats are on top," Misty screamed out at the end.

Smirking, Aurora had a sudden idea she knew she could do to secretly improve Misty's figure she hates from their past conversations, and so putting that thought into action, she sent a bit of her energy to her hand before tightly gripping Misty's tiny ass and as said girl moaned, her butt grew to the point that it would jiggle with every step while also ripping her pants to the point they were now one-step away to tearing due to how her figure on her lower-half was; but firm enough not to sag within a few minutes of pleasured growth form mostly Misty as she came while this occurred.

Secretly back before she left, she unknowingly touched one of her lesbian sisters when they were making-out and was stunned she; Jessica Winters, now looked like a bimbo after they did the deed, yet she liked her new looks as she was a plain-jane compared to most of the girls, yet still had her mindset was her own.

"Hmm, I want to complete the set," Aurora stated to confuse Misty as she was currently half-aware as from what Aurora has done to her, she was still filed still with mind-numbing pleasure from her ass. So switching positions, with her dick between Misty's shirt as her nonexistent breasts showed her hardened nipples; due to her not being able to wear a bra, Aurora did the same thing as her ass; making her breast to make Misty cum once again as they slowly yet quickly began to shoot up to a low E-Cup yet, unfortunately, her shirt torn from the process.

Wide eyed now at her new rack, Misty's quick enjoyment mixed with pleasure from the growth didn't last long as she was suddenly forced to her being back on top; with the feline's dick in her sight; after Aurora removed her clothing with quick-movements offically; moaning when she felt sparks touching her now entirely-soaking yet wet cunt, "Show me how much you like your bone," Aurora said while licking her finger; twirling it around Misty's asshole then shoving it in as the futa goes back to licking. Taking a deep breath, Misty went straight to sucking it into her mouth while using her new rack to massage Aurora's shaft.

As moans filled the room, Aurora said in a dominating tone, "Tell your mistress how much you love my dick, SCREAM OUT HOW MUCH YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR ME TO POUND YOU TO A STUTTERING MESS," and unable to hold back, Misty screamed in reply to this with them both thankful the area they were in was soundproof, "I LOVE MY MISTRESS'S LONG HARD COCK, I WANT MISTRESS TO BREED ME UNTIL MY STOMACH LOOKS LIKE I'M OUT TO GIVE BIRTH, I'LL WILLINGLY SLEEP AT NIGHT WITH HER DICK IN MY WOMB AND WAKE UP TO MY MISTRESS FUCKING ME IN THE MORNING, TO BLUSH WHEN I CAN FEEL HER CUM SLOSHING IN MY WOMB AT EVERY STEP I TAKE!" Aurora was surprised at Misty's wording, but who was she to deny her pets wish as she wrapped her legs around Misty's head with Aurora forcing her to swallow more of the futa's dick; hearing her struggle trying to swallow the ropes of cum, and then finally releasing Misty's head that Aurora saw cum dribbling down her nose and mouth.

Smirking at Misty's blushing face, she looked excited at Aurora's next words, "I'll let you set the tempo," watching Aurora's dick standing up straight, Misty stood above her mistress and releasing the tension in her legs, she fell while allowing the long dick to quickly spear her cunt all the way to the womb. Aurora was surprised that Misty did that, but noticed that there was no blood, "B-Broke it during swimming exercise," Misty breathed out.

Starting out slow, she soon picked up speed, "I LOVE YOUR DICK MISTRESS; I'VE DREAMED OF THIS MOMENT WHEN I FIRST SET MY EYES ON YOUR MIGHTY DICK," Misty screamed out yet yelping when Aurora switched them to the doggie position; after Misty came the second time. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED ISN'T IT? TO BE FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH MY CUM," the futa yelled; slapping Misty's still-new jiggling ass, "YES BREED ME! GIVE ME YOUR LITTER…ALLOW ME TO WARM YOUR WONDERFUL DICK," Misty shrieked out.

"Bark for me; bark like the bitch you are," Aurora said while once again slapping Misty's ass and barking, Misty felt her legs being lifted up and being forced to turn around; Misty realized that she was facing the mirror. "Tell me how do you feel seeing your face as you're being fucked," Aurora whispered while groping her breasts, "I love it, I love watching myself being fucked…. NOW FUCK ME PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR CUM," Misty screamed out and glancing to the time, Aurora saw that it was almost night time to her half-shock as they fucked for this long, "IF YOU WANT MY CUM THEN . . . HERE . . . IT . . . CUMMMS," she screamed out; sheathing her entire dick to the hilt then lifting Misty, Aurora walked to the bed, "Time to make due on your promise," the futa said while now cumming in Misty's pussy; completely knocking her out.

When Anabel returned to the room, she was a bit jealous at the sight but ignored it when she saw that Misty didn't have the same mark she has, and stripping naked, she slept on Aurora's breast.

Moaning awake, Aurora saw Anabel suck on her right nipple and Misty suck on the left one as she moved her hips up and down on her cock, "I can get used to this," Aurora said; releasing a pleasure filled sigh while letting them know that she is awake.

"Morning Mistress," Misty said, "Mistress Anabel saw your breasts were leaking and after waking me up, we decided to have our breakfast early," she explained returning to sucking, "That was nice of her, I hope you thank her later," Aurora said, "Anabel after I take a shower… why don't you wash the bitch up, but how to keep the cum in her stomach," Aurora thought out loud, "Thankfully, after I left the room I headed straight for the nearest sex store," Anabel spoke in reply within Aurora's mind while getting up, "And I bought this," she said while now showing an inverted strap-on dildo, "Completely waterproof and sealed tight," she added in Aurora's mind; returning to her spot.

"Anabel; get ready to insert the dildo," Aurora instructed before turning her attention to Misty, "You said you wanted to feel my cum slosh around didn't you, then here I come," she said flipping over so that Misty's face was buried in the pillow as her stomach filled up to the brim and taking the dildo from Anabel, Aurora inserted the dildo into Misty's pussy before locking it in place, "What's the remote for?" The ice futa asked seeing it in Anabel's hand, and with a smirk, the hybrid turned it on causing; Misty's eyes to snap wide open while releasing a moan, "And this is totally waterproof?" Aurora asked while impressed from hearing the sounds of something vibrating.

"Yup, completely waterproof," Anabel assured within Aurora's mind; watching her soulmate take a shower, "Now let's have some quality time shall we," the hybrid smirked while mentally stimulating Misty's nerves as she teased both nipples.

Seeing both her girls enjoy some quality time, Aurora told them, "If you need me I'll be back at where the Dark-types are said to inhabit," seeing them nod in understanding she took off. As she was about to pass the gym, Aurora was interrupted by a jogger, "Tell me are you going to challenge the gym?" He asked, "I'm going to get my second Dark-type and a Ghost-type before I challenge the gym," she admits, "Even then you are no match for the gym leader," the jogger scoffed, "I won't know until I face her," Aurora said until she felt herself freeze, "This is the power Sabrina wields so this is proof that you have no chance against her," he continued thinking that he won; but he was thrown back by an unseen force.

"If you think that little show means anything, then you're dead wrong," Aurora said turning to face him, "I've read her bio, the only reason why she's like that is her jackass of a father forced her to develop her powers to the point of her snapping," she said as the surrounding areas started to freeze over, "And as a fatherless girl… that's fucked up even in my perspective, of being raised by only my mother, that's a messed up," she said calming herself and walking away not; seeing a doll-looking child watching everything before teleporting away.

* * *

Returning to the spot where she caught Sneasel, Aurora caught a Murkrow and an Absol, "Hiya Aurora," Anabel called out later-on and turning; Aurora had to pause while seeing Misty in only a collar, wearing dog ears, and a dog tail.

"Um what's this?" she asked trying to force herself from not summoning her dick. "You see Misty here embraced her new way of life that she wants to be what you see here," Anabel said within her mind, "But what will other people say about this?" Aurora asked genuinely concerned for Misty, "No need to worry, thanks to my new powers all anyone will see is Misty wearing regular clothes," the Psychic-human hybrid waved but even then Aurora turned to Misty, "Are you sure you want this? I was only having you say those things for bedroom-activities only," Misty nodded, "Yes, Mistress; I truly want this," seeing the honesty in the girl's eyes, Aurora then sighed in defeat, "Alright… but if you want to back out, then just tell me," the futanari trainer said receiving a nod.

Heading to the East-Exit of Saffron City, Aurora felt that she was being watched but upon looking around, she saw nothing there. "Mistress… are you alright?" Misty asked, while like Anabel, saw that Aurora stopped, trying not to moan as Anabel was flipping through speed settings and the wind causing her nipples to go stiff.

* * *

Entering Lavender Town later-on, the girls approached the tower, "If you girls are against it, you both can stay out here," she said, seeing the white looks on their faces. "Yeah sure, go ahead… we'll be here if you need us," Misty stating while standing next to Anabel.

Entering the tower, Aurora didn't have to wait for long, "Hello woman of ice," a Gengar said while also presenting itself; along with its evolution line of Gastly and Haunter, "Hello yourself… how did you know about my bloodline?" Aurora asked in half-surprise yet still greeted them. "All Pokémon can sense the lineage of those blessed by the Legends," Haunter answered as if it was obvious.

"Ok, but what do you want with me?" She asks them, "A few days ago we were visited with a godly being that instructed us to travel with an ice girl to our new task," Gengar brought forth, "Did this godly being say anything else?" Aurora asked, "Yes, our new task is to bring light to one full of darkness in the city you and your companions came from," Gastly replied, "City I just came from," Aurora thought out loud before it hit her like Mother Erika filling her to the brim, "This has something to do with Sabrina… doesn't it," the three Ghost/Poison-types nodded.

"So there's no need to capture you three then," she stated also getting nods, "So my work here is done," Aurora said, "Not exactly, the godly one also wanted to give you a gift to prepare you for future fights," Haunter informed the hybrid, and following the three ghostly creatures to a hidden room, there was an egg in it, "This egg will hatch into a female Misdreavus and with the item next to the egg; it shall evolve into a Mismagius," Gastly said informing the hybrid of the species that lives in the egg.

Exiting the building, Aurora saw both Anabel and Misty still standing outside, "Wow… so you caught the entire Gastly line," Anabel said in mind-talk, impressed yet both her while Misty was confused by Aurora's words now, "Not really; it seems that a higher power wants them to come with us to Saffron City to help Sabrina," Aurora explained. "And I take it that it also involves the egg you're holding," Misty said by looking at it, and she only received a nod.

* * *

Returning to Saffron, the girls stood before the gym itself, "You know your tasks, correct?" She asked the ghosts who nodded.

Opening the doors, they passed the doors until they made it to the end of the hallway, "I've been expecting you," a female voice said; resonating through the room, "Yeah but I wanted to better prepare myself," and even though they couldn't see it, the doll nodded.

"Tell me if your roles were reversed; would you have done the things I've done… cutting off all of your emotions, turning your own mother into a doll, and forcing your own father to abandon you?" The doll asked, "First off: if my dad the same thing to me, I would have curb-stomped his ass since no father should treat his family that way, and for your other questions, no I wouldn't cut off my own emotions to the point that I would invoke a doll to represent my emotions," Aurora said, "It was your father's fault that you turned out this way and yet you get the punishment, but that doesn't mean you can go do whatever you want because you got the ugly end of the stick. It means you prove that you aren't what you say people are and tell them they can go fuck themselves sideways all the way to the next century."

While they didn't see it, both the doll and Sabrina smiled at the thought. "You were given these powers for a reason but don't let it control your entire life, and as matter of fact I'll be your friend," Sabrina was shocked at this, "Yeah; we'll be your friend as well," Anabel mentally said as Misty nodded in agreement.

Too in shock to comprehend, she didn't see the three Ghost/Poison-types until they began playing pranks; causing her to laugh, and before the doll faded into memory she mouthed a thank you.

After Sabrina stopped laughing her eyes glowed and in her hands is a doll, "Sabrina?" She asked confused, "Mommy: I'm so sorry I did all those things to you," Sabrina said while now crying, "Shhhh… it's ok sweetie, there's nothing to forgive for," the older woman whispered, "B-But I turned you into a doll and made you go through everything," Sabrina shouted. "No matter what you are, no matter what you do I'll still love you because your my daughter and to me, it felt like we were mother and daughter playing together," she said before seeing the group before her, "Thank you for helping my daughter," she praised, "No need to thank us, it seems that a higher power had enough of Sabrina's torture and had me acting as a delivery girl for these three," Aurora said while easily pointing to the Gastly line.

"NO THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED," a male voice screamed out in anger suddenly from everywhere, and before the group was the jogger Aurora ran into, "You were supposed to be my little tool; something to prove that Psychics are the best," he said turning to the girls. "I knew you were trouble… yeah little bitch, and should have killed you the moment you were in my sights," he snarled but he was frozen, "I won't let you hurt my friends," Sabrina said while easily making him laugh, "Friends? Ha, that's hilarious, things like friends make you weak; friends don't exist in this world as the only thing that really matters is power, power to do anything."

Pissed, Sabrina tapped into something she's never felt before, "If you think the concept of friends makes one weak… then here's a taste of my weakness," eyes widening, the jogger suddenly felt power he's never felt before as he made an impact-like crater, "H-How? Where did you find this power," he screamed out, "This is the power of my bond with my friends," Sabrina shouted and sprouting out of her tailbone are two tails; with a ruby gem in the center, and her hair changed from dark green to Magenta while her eyes transformed into a solid-gold color.

It was here that Misty also went through a transformation as her hair turned into the colors of the Northern Lights and a cerulean blue hexagon crest in the center of her forehead while on the lower half of her body, two ribbon-like tails sprouted from her tailbone.

As the jogger was shocked at the sudden transformations; he felt his emotions soon drain way, "You'll never harm my family and friends again," Sabrina said; teleporting him away.

After their experience in the gym, Sabrina and her mother offered them to rest at their house for the night, "So can you tell me why your friend here is completely naked except for the collar, dog ears, and… anal tail?" The mother asked; shocking them.

"Anabel, what the fuck?! I thought you said that no one was able to see Misty naked," Aurora started aloud in small panic yet was starting to get pissed, "No she's right; no one else can see your friend naked, but my family are descendants of Mesprit; for years, so it was easy for us to see through the illusion," the mother explained, "So your like me then.. As I am a descendant of Articuno," Aurora revealed, "Then that means, Misty is a descendant of Suicune," Anabel stated to them all in realization within her mind.

Both Sabrina's mother and Sabrina herself now figured-out while not only shocking them again, but renewing hope for Anabel as she began to silently scream in joy at this news, "Maybe mother, we could aid Anabel here to speak once again as form what I can tell; her powers are draining from using her mind to speak."


	4. Giving birth and heated battle

Spending more time in Saffron City, Sabrina and her mother taught Anabel how to speak once more; with some success as for right now, the hybrid could only speak for a sentence or two before being brought back to speaking to others telepathically. Though Anabel was upset at the slow progress, she easily understood it would take both time and patience to speak and possibly… sing once again. On the night they were taken, she wanted to sing to Aurora a personal song she made just for her within an all-nighter, in secret.

"It seems you had quite the adventure," Erika said when Aurora finished her story, "Ah yeah that's it," Aurora moaned out from feeling the bitch sucking her dick, "You can say that," Aurora said in half-lust and half-awareness. "I have to thank you for bringing your mates along; it's been a while since my girls were able to have a new girl to break in," the gym leader said; turning to where Anabel is at as she was being pleasured from every angle on the couch, "Just remember… oh! That they're my girls," Aurora said while quickly cumming into Misty's mouth.

* * *

Spending a few days at home with some improvements as well slightly from Anabel's speech-therapy, the three girls set out once more; passing through a couple of cities before finally making their way to where Aurora's next gym is.

"So this is it huh," Misty said while also looking at the wooden mansion; trying not to show that she was currently skating in pleasure as Anabel also set the vibrating speeds to maximum, "It does fit the theme though," Aurora said as she liked the design in secret. "What do you mean?" Anabel asked in a quiet voice, "The gym leader and his family are ninjas of old… so for them living in a place like this, is completely normal, but just to also be safe: watch out for traps," Aurora explained.

Entering the mansion, they had a run in with a moving door before falling into a trap of Voltorb; Pokémon that were slightly shaped like Pokéballs, then right as Aurora was about to battle a female wearing a red ninja outfit, they were interrupted when a man appeared wearing a dark blue ninja outfit. "Aya, how many times do I have to tell you: do not challenge the trainers, for that is my job," he said sternly as if, she has done this before.

"Forgive me, brother," she said while bowing, "Please get the field ready, if it is already not," he told her as he got a submissive nod from the ninja as she then vanished. "Sorry about her, she tends to be a bit up there when it comes to the duties of a gym leader," he apologized, "No need to worry, I was fine with battling her," Aurora waved, "It allows me to know a bit more about the gym before I would face the gym leader," he nodded in understanding before gesturing for them to follow.

Arriving at the battlefield, the man and Aurora took their positions, "This will be a three on three matches between Koga the Gym Leader, and Aurora the Challenger. Only the Challenger can substitute Pokémon and the match will be decided when all three Pokémon on either side, is unable to battle so let the first match begin," Aya announced.

"Voltorb I need your help," Koga shouted, "Bulbasaur let's go," Aurora called out, "Voltorb use Swift," Koga ordered, "Counter with Magical Leaf," Aurora said knowing that both moves would cancel each other out. "Voltorb; Rollout," bursting through the smoke, the Electric-type was also charging in at high speed, "Make holes in the ground by using Energy Ball," Aurora said knowing that this would work, and after a couple of tries, Voltorb finally was trapped in one of the holes which allowed Aurora to attack from a distance; most likely thinking that this Voltorb knew Self-Destruct. Thinking of a way out of his predicament, Koga could tell that Aurora was playing it safe as she attacked from afar knocking it out, "Voltorb is unable to battle so the winner goes to Bulbasaur," Aya stated.

"Golbat I need your assistance," Koga said revealing his second Pokémon, "Pidgeotto it's your turn to shine," Aurora said while now sending out her flying type. "Golbat use Swift," Koga instructed, "Pidgeotto; Aerial Wing, and let's send them back," Aurora retaliated; surprising both Koga and Aya at how fast the Normal/Flying-type was in dodging the golden stars, and adding in the streamlines from the Aerial Ace; it looked like something you would see in a Contest. Taking a beating from its own attack, Golbat was trying to stay off the ground, "Golbat use Confuse Ray," Koga shouted, "Feather Dance," Aurora countered, and once the feathers started to fall, the Flying/Poison-type was confused as it only saw glimpses of its opponent, "Aerial Cutter," hearing the attack being called out; Golbat fainted, "Golbat is unable to battle and the winner is Pidgeotto," Aya announced.

"Venomoth, everything falls on you," the gym leader said while also releasing his final Pokémon, "I'll keep Pidgeotto," Aurora voiced in slight confidence. "Venomoth; Agility," Koga ordered, "You do the same," Aurora copied, and in this battle of speed, various other attacks were added as well, "Pidgeotto, let's wrap this up and use Dance of the Flock," Aurora shouted and putting the call into action, Pidgeotto first used Double Team followed by Feather Dance; causing Venomoth to be confused by all the copies than with one final impact Venomoth fainted.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, and with all of the gym leaders Pokémon is unable to battle; the winner of the match is the challenger," Aya finalized in stunned shock, as it was a quick battle. "Congratulations young lady; you deserve it," Koga said while also handing her the badge, "Thank you, Koga," Aurora said while bowing in respect, "Can… you tell us how far… the Safari Zone is?" Anabel whispered out yet the twoninja's still heard the girl as she approached Aurora, "That should only be about a month or so; depending on how fast you are in getting there," he answered.

* * *

Stopping at a small waterfall a few hours later, the girls decided to take a little break from all the walking they did, "So… how's the egg coming along?" Misty asked leaning while holding back a moan on the grass, "It's only been a month or so since I got the egg, so just be patient," Aurora scolded.

Sitting next to her, Anabel leaned on Aurora's shoulder to which Aurora didn't get the bodily message from her mate, "Are you tired already?" Aurora asked in quick concern while also seeing the action, "No, the weather is just simply nice to relax in," she muttered, thanks to the continuous use of her voice it went from a whisper to a mutter yet sometimes, she would cough if she gets too loud, "Yeah she's right… this is truly wonderful weather," Misty agreed while she also was resting between Aurora's legs.

Smiling, Aurora had to agree feeling the wind gently against her face, and placing the egg on the grass, she stripped naked due to earlier on the road, it was nothing but blaring sun; catching the attention of her two companions, "It's been some time since we've three truly spent some time together," Aurora gently purred as she thought it was the perfect opportunity to do the deed at the moment; igniting the flames in both of the girls at Aurora's toned suggestion.

Getting an idea, Anabel whispered something to Misty's ear, and after seeing that Misty was quickly agreeing; they went to work on putting on a show for their Alpha. A bit surprised, Aurora appreciated it all the same; pulling her dick out with a minor moan as she began to quickly masturbate to Misty; stripping Anabel naked firstly before she did the same as earlier, she wore actual clothing. "That's it Misty… take it all off," Anabel quietly moaned out; raising her arms so that Misty could take off her shoulder length short sleeve and tank top shirt, briefly sucking on both of the hybrid's breasts, before also making butterfly kisses down Anabel's stomach; pausing to unbuttoning her jeans slowly by pulling both it, and her underwear while gently making little licks, similar to how someone would lick dripping ice cream, before placing butterfly kisses within moments on her inner thigh; letting the article of clothing easily now fall to the floor.

After one more brief kiss, they both turned to Aurora, "Misty you did such a good job… why don't you get first servings," Anabel said and with that, the canine-like human girl closed the distance to her Alpha, "Mistress Anabel said I was a good girl… so can I have a prize Alpha?" she asked, and smirking at Misty, Aurora presented her hard dick, "Of course you can," the futa hybrid said in a tone that was like an owner rewarding their pet, when it did a trick perfectly. While Misty slurped up Aurora's dick, the girl and Anabel shared a lover's kiss, "Mmm, you taste good," Anabel muttered out when the need for air was too great, "Of course, I taste good," Aurora smirked; glancing down to see that Misty was ignoring the world around her just to lather Aurora's dick in her saliva.

Confused now however as to why Anabel was moving behind her yet only to quickly gasp in surprise, when Anabel gently left bite marks as well as butterfly kisses on her neck, "Oh that's it," Aurora slurred out in a drunk-like tone by the sudden pleasure she was feeling. She then released a louder moan when the silent hybrid snaked her hands to Aurora's breasts; showering both Aurora and Misty in the dick girl's breast milk as for once to secretly stun the futa girl, was excessive more-so than usual, and also felt that she was quickly about to cum, the hybrid shoved Misty's head to the base; letting the semen flow.

"Don't you dare swallow," the ice futa threatened to Misty's secret surprise at the order as she slowly slid her dick out of Misty's mouth, then bringing the girl to eye level and proceeded to have a three-way kiss; allowing all three to share the semen. Too drunken now in pure-lust, Aurora shoved her dick quickly in a rush into Misty's cunt getting Misty to howl in sudden pained-pleasure, "Take my dick you bitch," Aurora groaned out while also turning her head so that she and Anabel could swap saliva; muddling a moan when Misty started to kiss, suck, and bite Aurora's unoccupied shoulder.

As the threesome continued, Aurora channeled some of her elements into her hands and gripped Misty, "Yes breed me, Mistress, turn my body into an incubator…mmmmnn… for your children," Misty screamed/moaned aloud as to surprise the two girls, milk suddenly streamed out of canine girl's nipples. Now under entirely in her lust-driven state, yet not realizing what she was going to do, Aurora laid Misty on the grass, "If that's what you want then so be it," she whispered/slurred in a heated tone; blurring her hips as Anabel occupied herself by sitting on Misty's face and returning to making out with her soulmate. Feeling that she was at her limit, Aurora screamed out while not seeing as her eyes closed, they glowed underneath briefly, "Take my babies you bitch and enjoy the feeling of my babies growing in your womb," similar to every other canine, Aurora slammed her dick so far in her, it quickly knotted as one now as it then kept her semen from escaping.

Panting, Aurora drew Anabel in closer as the semen in Misty's womb planted itself in her very willing eggs. But Aurora was still raring to go; so pumping a bit of electricity into her teeth, Misty woke up screaming as when she felt Aurora nibble on her nipple, "We're not done yet my sweet girl," Aurora said while laying Anabel right next to her, and began playing with the Psychic hybrid's cunt, "Ah, that's it," Anabel moaned out when Misty silenced her with a kiss. And with a pool of semen forming in the grass from their love-making, Aurora fucked Misty for all she's worth, "Just think that in a couple of months; you're going to be pumping my babies out of your cunt where I'll be pumping more babies into, as you breastfeed my little girls," Aurora whispered; groping Misty breasts while also licking up the now addicting tropical flavored milk. "I think she's enjoying that little thought," Anabel panted yet winced as her throat was acting up now; gasping for air. "P-Please give me your seeds Mistress, I would love to bare your children," Misty gasped, "Take it all, TAKE MY CUM AND GET PREGNANT WITH MY BABIES," Aurora roared aloud from her lust-driven mind and body, cumming in a gush within Misty so much this time that she looked to be three months pregnant, yet it somehow slowly shrank within the girl; as the three then passed-out.

Waking up a couple hours later, the girls washed up in the lake next to the waterfall itself as unknown to them, a brief glow was showing form Misty's stomach area before diming, twice in fact.

* * *

Two weeks later, the girls finally made it to the Safari Zone.

"Hello girls; you're just in time for a special event of ours," the man said to make them look at him in sudden interest, "What do you mean?" Misty asked, "You see, once every year we have a few Pokémon from cross over from other regions, all the way to the Alola region," he replied surprising the girls. "Wow… we really got lucky," Anabel whispered with a few blinks, "I wonder if there are Ice-types in the Zone?" Aurora wondered aloud her thoughts yet they all looked to him when he responded with ease, "If I recall correctly, there should be a few," the man said as he was registering the three girls.

Entering the safari area now, the girls decided to travel as a group as the only person who wanted to catch any new Pokémon was Aurora.

Misty started shivering though, due to still being naked; Aurora stripped her jacket off and gave it to her, "Aren't you cold?" Anabel asked, "Ice-type remember; the cold doesn't bother me," the hybrid shot back as she began to look for some of the rare finds in the safari. Spending until late afternoon, Aurora caught a male Wimpod, a female Absol, a female Snorunt, a male Gible, a female Espurr, a female Buizel, and finally a Cryogonal.

Anabel even caught a few Psychic-type Pokémon as well as Misty, but she only got two water type's she refused to showwanting it to be a surprise; which secretly she was surprised at luckily catching them.

* * *

It was when they were back in the road later on, that Aurora's egg finally hatched into a Misdreavus; a shiny one at that as well, "I know just the thing," Aurora suddenly stated to get the two girls confused yet gave their Alpha mixed looks of understanding slightly by her unbuttoning the button on her top; allowing it to easily slide off her shoulders as she brought the new baby Pokémon to her left breast, "Breastfeeding," Anabel said quietly still; a bit surprised like Misty at this, "What? We don't have any bottled milk and I also didn't think it wouldn't hatch until we get to the next town, and this is the next best thing," Aurora said; humming a quiet tune.

However, when the trio of girls entered the next town they were stopped by a group of people, "Hey don't you know that if you want to enter our city, then you need to pay the fine," one of the bikers yelled. "Your city? I don't see any sign that says 'this city belongs to the idiot gang'… do you girls see a sign that says that, or did I miss it," Aurora asked while her two girls giggled at what Aurora was planning. "No, we didn't see a sign like that," Misty replied; pissing the bikers off.

"If that's how you wanted to play, then everyone get them," the supposed leader yelled out, "Yeah, we can turn them into our sex slaves," another biker said when out of nowhere a heavy force slammed down on them, "Excuse me, you did not just say that you would turn my girlfriends into sex slaves, did you," Aurora said nearly growling as behind her a dragon/feline hybrid image then roared; sending ice, electricity, and fire out of its mouth, as her instincts demanded that these . . . things die for making that assumption.

Now seeing that some of them nodded, Aurora saw the various logos that they're in league with Team Rocket, and so the girls went to town on the gang before calling in Lance to send these guys to international jail, and when word spread of the three freeing the town, the entire town celebrated for the entire night.

* * *

A month later, the girls were restocking their supplies when they notice someone in rags stumble in, "Please, you got to help," he said collapsing to the ground, "What's wrong?" An officer jenny asked, "T-Team Rocket took over Grandpa Canyon, trapping everyone inside," everyone gasped in shock and horror at the possible escapee's news. "Did they say anything?" Jenny asked, "Yeah, they said that they were looking for something… but I couldn't hear what it was as I ran out of there to get help," he said while quickly gulping down a glass of water.

The girls looked at each other in mute agreement but with Misty being unsure; as she felt off lately yet now ignored it, as she followed the girls, walking away as everyone that stayed, surrounded the man.

"This is indeed troubling," Lance said when the girls gave him a call, "So how do you want us to proceed?" Aurora asked as she like her tow girlfriends, knew what was coming, "This is your first major mission: I want you three to stop them at all costs and presumably do so, under disguise," Lance replied in a firm yet kind order. "Sweet we're going to be supreme crime fighters," Misty said, "Good luck girls," Lance said; ending the call.

Getting an idea, Aurora mentally controlled the ice to surround her from the ground up and when it broke, she was now standing in a full skin tight bodysuit that also revealed her inner thighs, sides and back while also changing her hair color to a full-on obsidian color as her face is covered in a dragon/feline mask.

Following her lead, Anabel is covered in a bright light and when it subdued she is standing in a Victorian style outfit as her version of her mask is a mix between a Gardevoir and Espeon, and for Misty's transformation, it was a vortex of water surrounding her and when that was over she had to get really looks due to her loving the anime show: a Sailor Moon type outfit with her mask being a crashing wave.

Seeing that the cost was clear, the girls took off as Aurora deployed her wings, and Anabel levitates both herself and Misty.

Arriving at the canyon, the girls hid behind a couple of rocks, "I have positive sight of the civilians," Misty thought; using Anabel's telepathy ability to communicate. "Are they safe?" Aurora asked as she kept her focus on the supposed leader of this operation, "Yeah and among them, I can see Gary trying to boast his way out; but got punched in the face." Aurora laughed, "Shows this arrogant ass that even if he is the grandson of Professor Oak, that doesn't mean that can get anything, he wants," she said gleefully while both Misty and Anabel sweat dropped at their Alpha's words.

"So how are we going to do this?" Anabel asked; getting the other girls back on track, "Anabel your task is to get everyone out of here, Misty your job though is to get the Rocket's attention by destroying anything within the immediate area, and I'll confront the leader," Aurora said getting nods of agreement; though Misty's was reluctant.

From the Rocket' perspective: everything was going to plan when explosions went off around the canyon itself.

"I told those three idiots not to plant the damn bombs," the leader growled out, "It wasn't the idiot's commander; there's someone destroying our equipment," a grunt reported in. "WHAT?! What are you doing just standing there; stop whoever is destroying our equipment. The Boss is still pissed after finding out that our Celadon Branch was caught and destroyed, and if he finds out that this happens, we'll be thrown overboard," he yelled out, "Sir, we got more bad news: someone else is freeing the prisoners," another Grunt said, "Damn it, who the hell are they," the commander growler out.

"Speak of the devil and she will arrive," a female voice resonated and turning around, the Rocket Grunts, both guys and girls, along with the male Commander were lustfully leering at the approaching female, "Please, a bunch of girls are the ones stopping us; everyone get her and the first one who does will get first shot at her," excited at this news, the Grunts sent out their grunt Pokémon, i.e. Koffing, Ekans, and Rattata, "Please this is nothing," she said having her Charmeleon, Pikachu, and Pidgeotto combine Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Air Cutter; knocking out all of the Pokémon, "Everyone CHARGE," the Commander yelled out only to watch in horror has every single Grunt was taken down, and then before he knew what was happening, he blacked out.

Regrouping, the girls gathered around a stone tablet, "Are you sure this is it?" Aurora asked, "Yes this is what they were after," Anabel replied as, like her, they were curious as to what it was or said, "Did you wipe their memories when you got them out?" Misty asked from knowing Anabel hated doing so, but it was for good reasons, "Yeah, all they remember is that someone rescued them but they can't remember who," the hybrid Psychic answered while taking a breather and decided to whisper at the end.

Taking the tablet from her mate, Aurora felt it jolt through her entire body rather suddenly, "Are you alright?" Misty asked in worry form seeing the Alpha suddenly fall, "Y-Yeah… I'm alright," the futanari said while now getting up, "Let's get out of here before the cops arrive," she added, allowing Anabel to teleport them out of the canyon just in time as cops appeared.

Returning to the Pokémon Center, the girls decided on stripping naked as Misty called Lance, "Good job girls. The police already apprehended the Rockets in the area, and good job on the mind wipes as well," Lance said yet understood about Anabel's reasoning's yet knew it had to be done like they did. "Thanks… so do you know what they wanted in the canyon, because we found a tablet, but can't make out the description," Anabel asked while also sending him a high-resolution picture of it, "Unfortunately no I can't, but I'll inform you if anything ever comes up," Lance said; cutting the connection.

When they looked up, the girls were concerned when they sawMisty rush to the bathroom and heard her puking, "Are you alright?" Anabel asked in worry over her as they saw her as both a sister for a while; more-so from Aurora still; mixed as a lover as well. "To be honest no; ever since we did that threesome at the waterfall… I've been feeling weird," she admitted and thinking back, Aurora's eyes popped open, "That's the one where you screamed out that you wanted to get… pregnant, with my semen," she realized. Without even realizing it, Anabel's eyes glowed, "You're pregnant alright, and with twins," she announced in inward glee yet coughed while stating a quite fine, to her Alpha and Misty. "Come here," Aurora gently said; pulling Misty into a hug, "Don't worry, well take care of the babies together," she whispered, "Yeah, she's right," Anabel said while joining the hug.

* * *

Since the discovery of Misty being pregnant; as time passed by, Aurora was strangely the entire time: being fiercely defensive, in which Anabel chalked it to being Aurora's instincts. And from the progress of Misty's womb, the girls realized that unlike normal humans or Pokémon; birthing process this one only takes a matter of days to around a month and when they were on a cruise destined for Cinnabar Island, Misty suddenly collapsed in their room.

After an hour of intense silence, Aurora was gently holding two eggs, "Their… beautiful," Misty said in minor-labored breaths as they came not only easily, but slightly hard on the other egg; with a layer of sweat covering her face.

The egg in Aurora's left is a light pink design with lighting and water circling around and the right egg is a light blue with fire and water has its design. "So are we doing names?" Anabel asked, "Are we? I mean, I'm not soul-mated to Aurora, like you are," Misty points out, "Soulmate or not, you are part of this family," Anabel said while gently kissing Misty in a lovers fashion, "And that means your children are also mine and vice versa," Misty let out tears of joy at hearing Anabel say that line.

"So for the girl, I was thinking about Sakura," Misty said to surprise them as she stated it with ease, "Really? I was more along the lines of Himawari," Aurora said, "Himawari Azalea Waterflower," Misty said; trying it out, "I think that's a lovely name," Anabel chirped up in a whisper, "Now that Aurora picked a name then why don't you pick the other girl's name," Misty said as Anabel blurted in their minds at also knowing their gender's after the birth, "Then in honor of Aurora's dragon blood, I say Tatsuo" the Psychic hybrid revealed, "So Tatsuo Shirayuki Waterflower," Aurora said. "So when are we going to have our shot at making babies?" She asked the blushing hybrid, "M-Maybe when the twins are old enough," she stuttered.

* * *

Docking at Cinnabar Island, with the eggs, secure in the containers without questions from the crew that gave them the items, the girls went to explore the area now. "Hey, we should try and find a place to spend for the night," Anabel said, "We do have that riddle that odd hippie gave us," Misty said while also pulling it out.

Reading the hint, the girls found themselves high above the island at a small inn, "Congrats on finding it so quickly," he said, "Well we were about to look for a hotel to stay in when we remembered the card you gave us," Misty said, "Of course, but I suspected that you must be hungry from all that walking, so enjoy," he said while also bringing the food to them, and as they were eating, Aurora asked, "Do you know where the gym is? We saw the ruined gym but there's no clue if it was rebuilt or not," the hippie began to explain, "Because of the island becoming a tourist attraction; Blaine hid the gym for those who truly wish to find it," he then gave then another riddle, "He hid the gym where firefighters have no chance of winning."

Thinking it over, it was Misty who figured it out, "There's no way Blaine put his gym in a volcano," the girls were shocked and the man was surprised, "Yes, I did," he admitted, "Wait… your Blaine!" Anabel said quietly in surprise like they did, "Yes, I used the hippie gig to see who is willing to look for the gym," he explained. "So can you tell us where it is, or are you going to lead us there?" Aurora asked, "Nope, I'll let you figure it out," Blaine said; causing them all to face plant on the wooden floor.

After their dinner, the girls saw that there was an outdoor onsen, "Why not, we can enjoy the stars together as well," Aurora shrugged when Anabel revealed the outdoor bath. With Anabel's illusion making it seem that the girls are wearing swimsuits, they spent their time under the night sky, "So now that we know where the gym is… all we have to do is look for it," Anabel said in a half-normal tone with Aurora and Misty proud as she kept practicing her teachings form Sabrina and her mother on their travels. "Yeah, but how are we going to find an entrance when the mountain is that big," Misty said while also pointing to said object, "Well let's start by searching the base of the mountain first, and if we need to climb then so be it. I saw a few mountain tours in the brochure as well," Aurora explained.

Getting out of the water, Aurora grabbed onto one of the Gyarados water fountains; the sudden weight caused it to sink into the ground, and from the far corner at where the wall that divides the onsen, the rock moved while also revealing a secret passageway.

Once the girls put on some clothes, the three proceeded to head down the carved-in stairs, "Wow… this is an unexpecting place for a typical gym battle," Anabel said as the battlefield was suspended over a river of lava by four chains. "Yes indeed, and don't worry if your Pokémon fall off the platform, it'll be sent back to its Pokéball while signaling that it was defeated," Blaine said wearing a new outfit. "So three on three sound good to you?" Aurora asked as she approached the field, "Yeah I'm fine with that," the gym leader said.

"Ninetales come on out," Blaine said while tossing the Pokéball into the air, "Buizel it's time for your battle," Aurora followed. "Ninetales Fire Spin," Blaine shouted, "Ocean Current to block then fire Swift," Aurora snapped; retaliating quicker than Blaine expected, "Ember then Will-O-Wisp," Blaine ordered, "Protect with Ocean Current Aqua Jet," doing an impressive flip into the Aqua Jet, Buizel was protected from the Will-O-Wisp and scored a direct hit. "Flamethrower while Buizel is close," Blaine snapped; finally making contact, "Now follow up with Energy Ball on all nine of your tails, plus your mouth," continuing since Blaine wasn't allowing Buizel any breathing room, "Buizel use Swift, then Water Pulse," Aurora shouted as the Water-type was able to escape the bombardment it was taking, "Ninetales; Will-O-Wisp," Blaine shouted, "Surf with Aqua Jet," confused, Blaine was shocked when the Water-type actually began to surf on the move while also dodging the attack, "Now; Ocean Current," while still in the air, Buizel spun destroying the Fire-type attack and knocking-out Ninetales.

"Rhydon, I need your help," Blaine shouted, "Buizel can you continue?" She asked while receiving a nod, "Good, now use Rain Dance," frowning; Blaine knew this would be difficult as steam rose from the river of lava from down below, "Rhydon; Thunderbolt," he called out. "Dodge, then fire Swift," using the steam to her advantage, Aurora was using the hit and run tactic while Anabel and Misty were trying to stop their blush when they saw Aurora fully soaked. "Rhydon; Earthquake," Blaine shouted, hoping that this would make contact; however, his hopes were dashed when he heard, "Buizel; Aqua Jet powered by Aqua Tail," and with that combo, Rhydon is unable to battle.

"Magmar; you're my last hope," Blaine called out, "Buizel," Aurora began but was stopped when the Water-type rose a paw while mutely telling her, that she wanted to keep on going, "If you're so sure, then let's go blitz 'em," smirking; Buizel put all the remaining strength she had into using anymore she could, and so in a magnificent display of Water-type attack, using Aqua Jet to get-in-close; trapping Magmar in Aqua Tail as Magmar fell to the bombardment, and Buizel fainted to exhaustion.


	5. Training for future events

Wanting to take a little break before challenging the final gym; The Viridian City's Gym that is, the girls finally returned to Pallet Town after a long journey, to get to this point.

"So… this is where you grew up huh," Anabel said in a quiet-like tone to save her voice since secretly, when Aurora either wins her last badge or afterwards in the league itself, she is going to possibly try and sing her song; with her seeing the plains the quiet town had also, for the first time. "Yup, let's go visit the Professor's house first before we head to my own house," Aurora said with a smile at her two girls.

Arriving a few minutes later at the professor's lab, "Hey Professor Oak; I'm back," she said while also not even bothering to knock, "Aurora… you can't just walk into someone's house," Misty scolded as on the way here, they decided to not have Misty wear the dildo anymore due to her strangely; as the outcome of the eggs slightly, being more sensitive lately down there to the point that she was numbed or hardly able to move slightly, when turned on.

"No it's alright, she was like a little assistant to me when she was still a male," Samuel said with ease to Misty; taking a look at Aurora for the first time, "My… you've grown beautiful since the first time I saw you," the compliment then caused Aurora to blush in embarrassment before realizing something, "Does… Gary know about my transformation?" She asked; secretly worried. "No, while you were knocked out, your mother informed me that she and Ms. Erika that the cover story was that 'Ash' died in the collapse of the Celadon Gym and that his 'cousin' would be taking his place; battling the gyms," Samuel explained while also trying to shake off the headaches as past memories showed the male Ash being replaced with Aurora, and in Brock's place is Anabel.

"Sorry to suddenly leave Professor, but I want to go check up on my mom," Aurora apologized while also looking sincere, "No need to apologize, I take it that you were just dropping off your Pokémon," he guessed, "That's right," Misty said.

Once their Pokémon were in the professor's backyard, the girls broke for the Ketchum house, "Hey mom, we're home," Aurora called out as they entered with both Misty and Anabel impressed by the Ketchum residence. 

"Hello Sweetie," Delia said while coming over and quickly hugging her daughter before seeing an unfamiliar face, "Hello there I'm Delia, Aurora's mother…. can I ask who you are?" She asked to make Aurora gulp in a hidden-testing tone that she recognized Erika used when the other girls back in Celadon City began to start dating other girls that were like them. "I'm Anabel Mazume, I'm Aurora's current companion after Brock was forced to return home due to a family accident," she said.

Though it would seem Delia wasn't at all fooled by the hesitant postured forms from all three girls, "I take that there's something else isn't there," Delia said with an all-knowing look while also crossing her arms slightly, "Well you see… I'm in a relationship with both Anabel and Misty," Aurora admitted while quickly like the girls; closing their eyes in case she doesn't approve of them.

"I'm so happy for you," Delia said hugging her inwardly surprised son-turned daughter, "I'm sure that you never bothered to use protection; so when am I expecting grandchildren," Delia giggling at the trio's blushing face as, in truth, Delia was kind-of expecting it due to Aurora's anatomy. "Well you see thanks to the Pokémon DNA-" Aurora began but trailed off when Misty simply decided a view would be better by revealing the two eggs, "Mom, may I present to you Himawari Azalea Waterflower; the pink egg, and Tatsuo Shirayuki Waterflower; the blue egg," she finished.

"They're simply beautiful," Delia said while coming over and also gently touching them, "Thank you," Misty smiled as she was also inwardly relieved like Anabel, as it seems Aurora's mom was accepting this all very easily than they both thought. Anabel, however, gave Delia a blush when she now asked her directly, in a random yet specific question, "So when are you and Aurora going to give me grandchildren next?" Delia figured from her mind that Misty might be the parent as she carried the eggs. "N-Not until their old enough," she stuttered out.

"Anyways I suspect that all three of you are hungry so why don't you three wash up then we'll eat dinner," Delia stated gently while getting up, and once everyone was at the table, they began to eat, "So when are you going to return to Celadon?" Delia asked curiously as she was reluctant at first for having Aurora being there, yet inwardly knew she would be better at the city than her birth-place.

"I'll probably spend a bit more time here then eventually head to the Viridian City Gym, then head out to Celadon City," Aurora answered in a thinking-yet-planned tone to her mother, "And when are you going to the Viridian Gym?" Delia further asked, "Mostly likely in about a couple weeks, so maybe a month," the futanari admitted.

When the night finally came, all three girls decided to sleep in Aurora's bed, yet Anabel like Misty saw Aurora simply couldn't do so. "You can't sleep can you?" Anabel quietly yet finally asked her mate with Aurora nodding in tired-like reply, "Yeah… it's just strange that only a year ago, I was still a boy that overslept on the day of his birthday and got Pikachu," Aurora said; surprising Anabel at this while Misty wasn't as she was told by Aurora when she was a male still as to what occurred. "Yeah, and now you're a girl with a soulmate and a regular girl," Misty decided to place her own words in while also snuggling deeper into Aurora's neck.

"I think you mean to say two girlfriends," Anabel corrected quietly with a playful smirk on her face; reaching over while gently squeezing Misty's rack, while in the far corner of the room not known to the three girls; the two eggs started to shake from the love its parents were secretly resonating.

Waking up, it seems that in the middle of the night that both Aurora's and Misty's positions were flipped with Misty being slightly in the center, and smiling at this, she went to take a shower.

After about 30 minutes, she returned to see that her mates were still sleeping; now getting a really look on her face at the two, "Come on you two it's time to wake up, we have a busy day ahead of us," she whispered while gently kissing Aurora firstly before Misty, then doing it again and again until she got the desired results, "Aw… we wanted to wake you up," Misty pouted slightly like a child then her actual age. It was due to her change she was secretly surprised she aged a few years yet kept her looks, as while she on their travels went to the very person who offered her foresight and simply examined her… yet she didn't realize it, that it was the same female in disguise as an old lady that also saved Aurora back then; stretching yet secretly winced as her chest felt painful yet decided to not tell the girls her chest; for when she got up in the middle of the night, leaked more milk than usual as she felt or figured, her chest was growing due to not being milked truly.

"Sorry but not today, as I'm going to be busy," Aurora said; smacking Anabel's ass as she saw her mate was currently daydreaming about something, "What did you that for, I was having a wonderful dream," Anabel whined as, after the third hard-smack, she got out of it, "Oh? And what was it about?" Aurora asked as she was entirely curious, "It was years after you became a true Pokémon Master, and where we were all living in a mansion and," here Anabel paused, "And we were spending time with our many children, along with other girls you brought into the fold; during your years of traveling the other regions," Aurora and Misty paused to hear her story. "I bet our children were beautiful," Aurora said quietly while she too like Misty, imagined this vision, "Oh they were as the girls either had Pokémon features, or half of them were also hermaphrodites; like you slightly," Anabel replied, "Don't worry when you're ready… we'll make that dream a reality," Aurora whispered in a lover's tone with a secret promise to that.

After having breakfast, the girls left for the Professor's Lab but when they entered the living room portion, "So you're Ashy-boy's cousin," Gary said; looking at her like a piece of meat, "Keep looking at me like that and see what happens," Aurora growled out, "Please baby, you should be honored that the great Gary Oak, grandson of the Professor Oak, is focusing his attention on you," he said while also trying to smooth talk to Aurora, "If you be my girlfriend I can show you how much of a man I can be," he said.

"No thanks, I don't need a guy that thinks with his pinky-sized dick," Aurora said; pissing him off, "Hey look here," Gary began when he suddenly found himself on the floor, "No means no," Aurora said. "Gary, how many times do I have to tell you not to use my name like that," Samuel snapped, "Grandpa," Gary began once more, "Save it; I saw everything," Samuel said while quickly cutting his grandson off.

"Thank you for not being too rough with him," he decided to state to Aurora, "No problem Professor," Aurora replied. "So how long are you staying?" Samuel asked, "Oh I'm just going to be here for a while before I go and challenge the Viridian Gym," Aurora answered showing him her badge case.

"Where did you get the Cinnabar Badge!?" Gary demanded at seeing it, "I spoke to the gym leader and he said that he hid it so that those who really want the badge, will have to find it first," Aurora said in honesty to him, "So to find the gym is a quest; showing that you are willing to go through the toughest of trails to being a champion," Samuel thought out, "I have to say… Blaine is a genius for thinking that."

Walking outside, Gary's jaw dropped when he saw a few Pokémon he's never seen before, "Where did those come from?" He asked in envy, "It was a special at the Safari Zone," Aurora said while gently patting Cryogonal as it floated by. "So Professor… did our Pokémon behave well?" Misty asked while recalling some of their Pokémon can be a little… pranksters slightly when bored, "Oh yes they were as calm as the autumn breeze," Samuel said, "I even had time to record the Pokémon both Anabel and Aurora caught," he added. "So Gary, are you possibly going to train as well?" Samuel asked his grandson while changing the subject on also seeing his face fall at this news, "Why? I already have ten badges; so if you need me, I'm going to be out with my girls," Gary said smugly in his own mood, "You can join too if you want to, sweet thang," he said trying one more time, "Please… I would rather be caught in a threesome with Misty and Anabel; then be seen with you," she said in a mixture of honesty with sarcasm; her two girls getting she was irked currently by being in his presence at the moment yet understood with a tint on their faces at the notion.

"No offense Professor... I think Gary is a jerk," Misty stated once his grandson then left in a huff, "Oh, believe me, I know. I was like that in my early teens as well," Samuel replied; surprising them, "I didn't know that," Aurora said blinking, "Well it's not something I like to advertise," he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That reminds me, do you have any unused plot of land you don't mind being torn apart?" The futanari hybrid asked now as she had an idea as such in case he does, "Of course, I always have an area secluded only for training," Samuel said in minor surprise yet now all-knowing in his orbs as he then led the trio further into his 'backyard' and stopped where the girls saw a running river.

"This is perfect," Misty said while being in awe of the land's beauty like the other two girls, "How come you never brought me this far?" Aurora asked him after a few minutes of seeing the landscape, "To put it in simple terms, I never had the need to as you've always stayed near the lab," Samuel answered, "And this way you can train without disturbing all the Pokémon," he also added while now walking away.

"So who's ready to train?" Aurora said transforming her clothes into something more comfortable for training, "So while our Pokémon train; we're going to be training ourselves," Misty said as she and Anabel did the same, "Of course, we're Lance's special fighting force after all," Anabel points out; getting into a stance.

Training until midafternoon, the girls, bruised all over, returned to Aurora's house, "Hey mom how are you?" she called out when she opened the door, "Oh goodness what happened to you three," Delia gasped while now seeing the injuries covering their bodies. "We decided to try and get in shape, via combat," Anabel explained with her mother understanding from also recalling them being part Pokémon, "Ok then but remember don't overwork yourself," Delia said, "Now why don't you wash up so we can eat." 

Later that same night as it was also still early to do things; they were surprised their sores and aches faded away after a quick nap somehow yet Anabel decided to go out with Delia to pick-up some groceries; as the home needed it form the meal they ate earlier was more than expected.

Misty, however, excused herself as she felt slightly off for some reason; went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, and inspected her shirt-covered chest to see her breasts were still the same size currently before suddenly stalling in place, and also feeling like she was about to faint until once she grabbed the sink; widened her eyes in awe mixed with shock as she quietly moaned now in both sudden pain mixed with pleasure. Her chest began to leak yet slowly and surely, began to grow; snapping her E-Cupped bra firstly as it did. To her horror though as she was almost numbed in the mind at the mixed feelings she was getting, her chest looked like it was about to- ripping sounds were made quickly and within moments, as her chest then became exposed to the air; with her shivering in a mixture of her chest being cold mixed with her now sensitive nipples, leaking droplets of milk as her nipples also changed to a dark-brown color as of now.

"Misty are you alright in there?" Aurora asked in worry as it has been nearly past thirty minutes and she had been hearing to make her blush at first, moaned grunts to think Misty might be masturbating; from personal experience on the three's travels, but that changed to worry as she heard Misty falling down or something in there, and when she tried to open the door it was locked.

Misty now realizing somehow she must have been in a daze slightly, now looked to her leaking chest in worry yet stated with a gulp, being honest now as she feared from the milk-like swishing in them that she might grow again, "Aurora. I'm coming out and I might need your help with something."

Confused by Misty yet worried still from her girl's tone of voice, and when Misty opened the door, Aurora's jaw dropped in shock yet despite being worried, her dick grew and she was secretly aroused. If Aurora could guess as before she left, she was given a lesson form Erika on chest-size, she would place Misty's leaking breasts with puffy areolas now, an average I-Cup.

Snapping out of her trance-like state as Misty was beginning to fall due to the weight her chest now Aurora saw, leaked still, she aided her girl to her bedroom as well as locking the door. Misty, however, was worried as she felt her chest was about to grow until she moaned in a surprised yelp since Aurora decided to milk her by sucking on her right nipple firstly before the left; enjoying the taste she still gave off.

"Aurora… mmmm… my chest feels HOT," Misty began to state yet they were surprised she quickly came; more drips of her breastmilk now easily flowing into Aurora while drinking, began to strip Misty firstly before stopping; with Misty panting as for some reason her entire body was hot and bothered, and her mind slowly blanking out due to her nipples causing her to now constantly leave he in an orgasm as they squirted milk; secretly worrying Aurora yet her mind was half-lust crazed as she also stripped herself of her clothing

Without telling her as Misty moaned in mind-numbed pleasure, they quickly began to fuck Misty's chest swaying as milk leaked out of them in a small flow, and secretly they began to shrink slowly from each thrust. "AURORA!" Misty screamed as she orgasmed to what might be the hundredth time; passing out as her chest exploded from her nipples by a stream of milk in which splattered the wall nearby them, and her chest was now back to being the E-Cupped range, but now an EE-Cup. Aurora seeing an odd note now to confuse her, read it and understood as she might tell Misty later, as she got dressed and let her girl sleep it off.

Besides the odd event that happened to Misty, the routine continued the same for a couple of weeks; with them normally screwing each other; with Misty now milking herself every now and then.

However, it was on the third week that something major happened, "Oh man we needed this break," Misty said as they used the river to relax and play around. "I know what you mean," Anabel said somewhat normally as her self-teaching was going smoothly liked she hoped it would to maybe sing for her mate soon; leaning back on the rock they were resting on.

Hearing cracking sounds suddenly, their eyes widened when they remembered the eggs they brought with them and nearly tripping, the girls brought out the eggs just as they broke to reveal two babies.

The one that is named, Himawari Azalea Waterflower, is a pale skinned little girl with her hair being that of Misty's; but has streaks of Aurora's hair color and when she also opened her eyes, her colors were similar to Aurora's while also being a gradient scale of blood-red to ruby-red. For Tatsuo Shirayuki Waterflower, her skin to which they were surprised was a bit darker with her little tuft of hair being pure-white, with streaks of Misty's hair color as well as the newborn's eye color; being from the middle, of purple and red.

"Let's wash them up in the stream," Anabel said; grabbing a fresh towel, and after gently washing them, the girls admired their baby girls, "I wasn't expecting them to hatch this early," Aurora said as she figuring that it would take a couple more weeks, "But eggs hatch sooner if both parents are full of love and happiness," Anabel said easily to explain what might have happened, "And to them we must be resonating it," she added when they began to cry, "Hey shh, everything's alright mommy is here," Misty whispered.

"Misty, I think they're hungry," Aurora chuckled while also bringing Tatsuo up to her breast and following her lead, Misty did the same. Once the babies hunger was stated, Misty turned to Anabel, "Do you want to hold her? After all your her mother as well," nodding in half-surprise mixed with being joyful at this, Anabel gently grabbed her baby and rocked her, "Do you think we can teleport them to the house?" Aurora asked, "I think so; it's been a while since they hatched, so they should be fine," Anabel answered teleporting everyone.

"Mom, do you want to officially meet the babies?" Aurora asked aloud and Delia quickly came and was instantly hooked on how cute they were, "Oh they're lovely," Delia said repeating the words she said when she saw them in egg form. "Have you shown them to Erika yet?" she asked, "No. We're going to do that after we decided to show them to you first," Aurora replied.

Once Delia had her fun, it was time to bring the twins to Aurora's other mother, "They're wonderful," Erika said as the girls cooed at the babies, "But have you checked to see if they're fully females, are hermaphrodites?" The gym leader asked. Blinking they quickly checked to see that they're fully females.

"So how's your training coming?" The gym leader asked a few minutes later; changing the subject, "It's going great… but I feel like it's time to challenge the Viridian City gym," Erika blinked, "You mean you haven't been there yet?" she asked, "No, I wanted to prepare myself before I head out," Aurora admitted.

Teleporting back home, Aurora stood on the porch of her house, "Be good for Moomoo and Mama," she said; kissing her daughters on the forehead.

Arriving at Viridian City, she made her way to the gym, "Halt, show your proof of the seven badges," the guard said and seeing that all seven was legit; the guards stepped aside. Aurora had to do a double take, "What's Team Rocket doing in the gym?" Aurora demanded seeing two Rocket Grunts," Please, if we told you then we'll have to kill you," the male said in a voice that pointed to him being a smoker, "But even so, your tiny little mind wouldn't be able to comprehend the glorious plan of Team Rocket," the female laughed, "Now if you want the gym badge then step onto the platform," the man demanded.

Doing as told, Aurora sent a small pulse of electricity, destroying any plan they might have had. "Rhydon; crush her," the female shouted, "Blastoise, surfs up," Aurora followed, "Thunderbolt," the female grunt ordered, "Rock Tomb to block, then launch a Bulldoze," Aurora retaliated and when Rhydon was hit, the girl was shocked. " _So that's their plan_ ," Aurora thought, "Blastoise; Aqua Jet, and then Aqua Tail," the futanari shouted; critically injuring Rhydon to the point that a simple Water Gun knocked it out further, shocking the girl, "Dutch turn it off," she yelled out but with a timely intervention from Aurora, the machine malfunctioned.

"Rhyhorn; crush the bitch," the female grunt shouted, "Blastoise can you keep on going?" Aurora asked getting a nod. "Rhyhorn use Horn Attack," Cassidy shouted, "Stop it with Focus Blast," Aurora countered and right when Rhyhorn was about to come into contact, it found itself buried into the ground, "Grr, that's it… Golem get out there and destroy her," Cassidy shouted, "Blastoise Surf then Water Pulse from your cannons," Aurora knocking them both out, "I've won fair and square; now hand over the badge," Aurora shouted, "Never, as long as I'm the gym leader, you'll never get the badge and that means you'll never enter the league," Cassidy laughed at her petty revenge only for her smile to turn into shock when the guards were sent flying through the door, "Thanks for the tip," Lance said; arresting Cassidy and Butch, "I suggest caution when snooping around," Aurora said, "Thanks, now good luck in the league as I'll be keeping a close eye on you," Lance said.

Teleporting back to her house," Aurora smiled when Himawari and Tatsuo were giggling, "I'm home," she said while catching everyone's attention. "Hey Aurora, was the gym battle that easy?" Anabel asked kissing her after Misty kissed her, "No. It turns out that the Viridian Gym Leader is in league with Team Rocket," Aurora said while relaxing on the couch, "Himawari, Tatsuo, were you good for Moomoo and Mama?" She asked; placing them on her lap. "They're angels," Anabel said as she and Misty rested their heads on their mate's shoulder, not seeing Delia take a quick picture of the female family.

Making their way back to the Professor's Lab, he congratulated Aurora on her final win, "So where's the Pokémon League being placed at?" Misty asked, "It's in two months' time at the Indigo Plateau," Samuel answered, "And at this point, Aurora is well prepared," he added. "I'm taking a break so no training for a while," Aurora said relaxing on the couch.

Returning to her house, Misty had an idea, "Why don't we leave the twins with Erika and spend some time together at the Seafoam Islands," the girls perked up at the idea, "That's a wonderful idea," Delia said, "I'll even head to Celadon and help Erika," she added. After Delia packed up, Anabel teleported everyone to Celadon City.

Exploring the island, later on, the girls returned to their room, "Man this is just what the doctor ordered," Aurora said while drinking a shot of alcohol. "I totally agree," Misty said as each girl was stripped naked; using this to unwind and allow the alcohol to seep into their bloodstream. Seeing as they bought a lot of bottles of the stuff, each girl were showing signs of being drunk; Misty being submissive while sucking Aurora's dick, washing it in alcohol before gobbling it up, as above, Anabel and Aurora were also making out with each other; not minding the alcohol streaming down their chins. Cumming in Misty's mouth, Aurora then sandwiched Anabel on top of Misty and in her drunken pleasured mind, Aurora somehow to stun he drunken girls that she grew a second dick.

"Time to make due on that promise," she growled with her eyes briefly glowing; sending shivers down their backs. Slamming both her dicks in the same time without warning, Aurora paused when the reality of taking Anabel's virginity came to her and leaning down, she and Misty calmed the Psychic hybrid down, "G-Go ahead," Anabel let out. Starting the rough fucking, Misty and Anabel made out with each other, "I wonder what our children would look like," Aurora said while also growling in Anabel's ear; causing her to shiver in bliss, "Do you still remember that dream of yours… well prepare for it to be turned into a reality," speeding up her thrusts, Aurora's knot slammed deep into both of the girl's cunt. Panting, Anabel and Misty felt themselves being lifted off the ground now, "Move those sexy asses," Aurora barked; slapping both of their asses.

"Yes… fuck us," Misty moaned out, "Give us… your babies," Anabel continued before Misty kissed her on the lips; tasting alcohol. Watching their jiggling asses, Aurora couldn't hold back anymore and sent electricity surging through her two dicks; causing both Anabel and Misty to scream out in sudden pleasure, "Bounce on my cocks like the sluts you are, fucking fill your wombs with my semen until your about to burst," Aurora continued to growl; biting down on Anabel who ignored the pain as she only felt pleasure. "YES WE ARE SLUTS, YOUR SLUTS THAT YOU CAN USE IN ANYWAY YOU PLEASE! ALLOW US TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOU MANY CHILDREN, AND CONTINUE TO BRING MANY MORE OF YOUR CHILDREN INTO THIS WORLD," they screamed out and with one final thrust, Aurora poured enough semen into the girls that from an outsides perspective, made it seem that the girls were already pregnant, and with Aurora's knot embedded in both of the girls' cunts; it was official that both girls are pregnant.

The first to wake up the next morning was Anabel, "Oh man what happened?" She thought out loud before noticing that she was sandwiched between Misty and Aurora with something between her legs. Realizing that she also took notice of the various bottles of alcohol and began putting 2+2 together, "Oh god what happened," Aurora said softly while groaning, "We got a bit carried away," Anabel said making Aurora's eyes pop open, "Oh . . . My . . . Arceus. Anabel, I am so sorry; I know that you wanted to wait… but then, the alcohol," Aurora stopped when Anabel snuggled deep into the futanari's rack while smiling at the warmth it gave, "It's alright love, it was going to happen eventually. But I wished that there was less alcohol involved," Anabel said when they heard Misty waking up.

"We went overboard again didn't we," she said as if it was a statement and not a question. "Time likes these I really hate my dragons blood," Aurora stated; watching her mates slowly get off both of her dicks while also allowing the semen to waterfall out of their cunts, "I wonder how pregnant we are?" Misty asked out loud and on Que, Anabel's eyes start to glow, "I have triplets to my own surprise, and Misty has two new eggs in her womb," she announced; surprising them, "Oh Arceus, naming them is going to be a pain," Aurora groaned out while inwardly cursing her dick, "Well it's not so bad… I mean, I always wanted a big family," Anabel said while trying to look at the brighter side of things.

Trying to enjoy the rest of their three-day break, the girls went for a mountain hike, "I wonder if we get to meet Articuno," Misty thought out loud, "That's right… my family was blessed by Articuno," Aurora remembered.

Climbing higher and higher, Aurora started to drift away from the group, "Ok where am I?" She asked herself and wondering around, she found a cave covered in ice, "Tell me why do you have the scent of three legendary Pokémon?" A female voice asked. "I am a descendant of Articuno's chosen people… but thanks to the experiments of Team Rocket, I also have the blood of Kyurem and Raikou," Aurora answered, "Tell me child: how did your ancient blood awaken itself?" The voice further asked, "I was saving a Pokémon from a burning building when I saw a woman walking towards me and sounded surprised when she noticed something, and said 'Enjoy your new life descendant of ice and snow'," the futanari replied.

"If I'm not wrong are you my ancestor?" Aurora asked after figuring things out for herself within moments, "Yes I am," stepping out of behind one of the rocks was a woman around Delia's height wearing a snow white dress (RK: think of the dress Elsa wore in Frozen). "It's truly nice to see that my blessed still lives," she said, "Tell me the reason for your visit?" She also asked, "My companions and I are on a break before I enter the Pokémon League," Aurora answered, "And from your scent… I'm detecting children," Articuno stated in minor surprise, "Yes milady, it seems when I do it with my mates… my dragon blood wishes to be the dominant one," Articuno giggled at her reaction to make Aurora briefly gap at her ancestor's giggling at her, "And allow me to guess that you have more on the way," she said getting a nod now from a sweatdropping Aurora.

"Before I escort you off the mountain; allow me to bless you even further," Articuno said to now confuse Aurora as she briefly glowed a teal-color; before it faded after a few minutes of doing so, "What did you do?" Aurora asked in brief surprise by this, "With me blessing you, it should dilute the Dragons Blood within you so that you won't impregnate your mate… unless you want her to get pregnant, but at times though, the blood would take-over when any of the girls you end up with would be in heat."

Confused as to what she means, she yelped as Articuno sent her back to her mate and girlfriend, with a smirk while stating to herself, "You just had to be involved, big sister."


	6. Princess Festival

"Honestly when we said that we both wanted grandchildren, that doesn't mean for you to bang your girls during your break," Erika said in a scolding tone that was truly playful, as she and Delia also laughed at the blushing trio.

Once again after a few hours, they were in the same boat that Anabel and Misty gave birth to their first set of children. "I blame the alcohol," Aurora groaned while the other two girls agreed, "Why did we buy that much again?" Anabel asked out loud as soon, she would start practicing her vocal cords to try and sing, "I think they were supposed to be presents… but we got a little lovey-dovey with each other," Misty answered while also trying to remember as well. "Thankfully, the league was postponed for half a month," Erika said as she was in secret, making plans to join Aurora soon on her adventures or traveling with her daughter.

"Say what now?" Aurora asked in surprise by this news, "Yeah, when Lance found out that the Viridian City Gym Leader is, in fact, the boss of Team Rocket, The League had to send in a replacement and that's also why the league was pushed to somewhere after new year's," Erika answered. Feeling something now gently tap their legs, Aurora and Misty looked down to see Himawari and Tatsuo, who were showing signs of the ribbon-tail their mother had, with their arms pointed at them and without even thinking, the girls brought their children to their laps as the one-year-olds, like the pregnant cycle, the growth rate was also increased.

"I wonder if you're going to bring in more girls," Delia said to the three in wonder, "Oh I hope not; these little ones are going to exhaust me just by themselves," Aurora nearly yelled before blinking, "You invoked Murphy's Law where the opposite of what you want, will happen," Erika said; giggling at Aurora's pain-filled face only to burst out laughing, along with Delia, Misty, and Anabel, when the little ones laughed as well.

* * *

It was nearly a month later that the eggs hatched; the first of Anabel's triplets is a mossy-green haired girl with a gradient colored scales of light-purple to dark-purple, the second is a light purple haired girl with the eyes of the northern lights, and the final child is a pure-black haired girl with a darker shade of purple for the eyes.

"For the first baby… I'm thinking of Zessica," Anabel said, "Zessica Azalea Mazune," Erika said; writing it down on a piece of paper, "For the second, child I present to you Luna Shirayuki Ketchum," Delia was confused yet stated it still, "Luna… really, after that girl in the Harry Potter Books?" She asked, "Look at her eyes, do you expect me to name my daughter anything else?" Aurora said as she did had a point on the newly dubbed Luna's eyes, "And for the final child . . . Ashley Mazune Ketchum," Aurora said pausing for a bit, "So a female version of your male name," Misty said in partial understanding while also getting a nod from Aurora.

For the first of Misty's hatched eggs; the eldest is also a black haired girl with ruby-red eyes and the youngest is a redhead with light-blue eyes, "For the eldest, I was wanting to go with Ashley," Misty began playfully glaring at Aurora, "But I'll go with Mizume Waterflower Ketchum," she finished; then turning to the baby in the left, "And for this little one… I'm thinking of Maria," after writing them down the names Erika eventually asked, "Now the moment of truth… who's a futanari and who isn't," out of the five children born, only Ashley and Maria had a dick connected to them.

It was a couple days after the eggs hatching that Anabel's breasts have been aching more than normal, and when she went to the bathroom; she was surprised when upon taking off her bra, her breasts started to drip milk.

"So… you too huh," Aurora voiced while also causing Anabel to jump; causing her breasts to jiggle, "W-What do you mean?" She asked in surprised-soft toned voice to her mate, "Misty had the same problem a couple days ago," the futanari said while walking over, "I wonder what your breast milk will taste like," Aurora said while gently yet quickly bringing both nipples to her lips, "A-Ah, Aurora," Anabel slightly moaned out while gently pushing Aurora's head deeper into her rack, "Mmm… I taste hot cocoa," she said; filling her mouth with more sharing it with Anabel.

Pushing the Psychic hybrid girl to her bed after leading her to it, Aurora left a trail of butterfly kisses down Anabel's stomach, and once the pants and underwear were removed, Anabel then moan/groaned when Aurora gently blew an icy breath to her burning-in-need snatch, "P-Please don't keep me waiting," Anabel releasing short breaths before screaming n pleasured lust when the futanari licked on her cunt; with small bits of electricity charging through her tongue.

Finally cumming, the couple dived into another sloppy make-out session when Anabel flipped them over so that she was on top, "Allow me," she whispered lustily while now enveloping her Alpha's entire dick into her cunt with ease; moaning when it spears right through her womb. "Dance for me you bitch, dance for your alpha," Aurora said while also enjoying the sight of Anabel giving her a lap dance while also fucking on Aurora's entire length in slow-yet-rapid movements.

"A-are you enjoying this, Mistress?" Anabel asked with shallow breaths, "Of course, i-it's not every day that I get a sexy lap dance from one of my bitches," Aurora said; leaning forward while once again taking both nipples into her mouth, "If it wasn't for the fact that Articuno put a cuckold on my dick so that I wouldn't get you pregnant with my cum, I would be filling your womb with my girls," Anabel moaned at the thought of barring more of Aurora's children, "Oh did you just get tighter?" Aurora asked slapping Anabel's ass, "Tell me did you just get tighter," she demanded, "I-I did, I love the thought of . . . giving life to more of your children," Anabel moaned out; gasping for air in the middle of her sentence when Aurora gripped her ass cheeks squeezing them.

Seeing the old dildo on the side of the bed, Aurora grabbed it without a second thought, "Then enjoy the feeling of your belly full of my cum," she grunted; flipping them over once more so that Aurora was on top then feeling her knot begin to vanish, she inserted the dildo while also locking it in place and looking up, Aurora saw that Anabel's C-Cup rose after holding her nipples to their shock, to a G-Cupped size now with Aurora somehow sensing it might be permanent.

* * *

A couple days later, one of Erika's workers entered the mansion with news, "Girls get your things together as it's Princess Day," the girls cheered when Sakura informed them of something else, "And the winner of the tournament gets to costar in Diantha's newest movie," Aurora recognize that name slightly within moments, "Isn't she also the champion of the Kalos region?" Various girls nodded.

"I say you should enter it," Misty said, "No I can't I won't leave you . . . them I won't leave any of you behind," she said quietly; growling, "I mean when are you going to have another opportunity for this to come to you," Anabel said but Aurora still refused. "I see what it is," Erika said in understanding eyes, "You're afraid that in your moment of fame that you would forget them," it was there that Delia also added her own impute, "Or is it the fear of us forgetting about you and moving on."

It seemed that it was a bit of both as Aurora's feline ears dropped in sadness, "Aurora," Anabel began as she and Misty comforted their shared mate, "It's going to be alright and even if you do win; we'll still love you no matter who you become," she said, "And if you start to lose your way, always remember the way home," Misty added.

Seeing as the Princess Tournament doesn't start until the afternoon, the girls decided to shop around and see if there is anything interesting on sale. Having an early lunch before the tournament though, Aurora decided to wear a new outfit she bought just for the tournament which was skinny jeans, with the belt hanging to the left, and a backless halter top, with it being held together with a transparent material showing off her rack's valley as well as showing a bit of side-boob, covered by a midriff jacket and to also finish off the look, she wore slip-on sandals.

At the sign-in sheet for the Princess Tournament, Aurora saw that she was in the A Block and had to win three rounds before she could reach the finals. "Welcome one and all for this Princess Day tournament," the announcer said, "Diantha tell me before we get the battles underway: are there any females among these contestants that catch your eye?" She asked the Kalos Champion, and after scanning each girl, Diantha stopped at Aurora, "I'll keep that to myself," she admitted.

* * *

For Aurora's first match it was against a dark-pink haired girl wearing a knee-length blue dress and a mini long sleeve coat, "For the first match of the A-Block is Aurora Shirayuki vs. Ursula Kawasumi. This will be a three on three battle with substitution allowed; so let's get the battle underway," the referee said. "That co-star position is as good as mine," Ursula said taking out a Pokéball from her coat pocket, "Keep dreaming, with that attitude; all you'll be is a background character," Aurora said back while also eye-rolling, "We'll see, Gabite let's go," she said, "Blaze; Charizard," Aurora said and standing before her was once the Charmander she took in when Aurora was still a male.

 **ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Surprising everyone, Charizard let out a sonic roar that sent things flying as people were trying to hang on to their chairs, "Wow that's some Charizard," Diantha said and to the confusion of everyone, Aurora pulled out an Ocarina then once the battle was called to begin, she began to play signaling for Charizard to take off. "What the," Ursula gasped out in shocked surprise to even call out an attack, "WOW! This is a first," the announcer said, "The training the young lady had to go through for her Pokémon to follow commands just from a musical instrument," Diantha complimented as Charizard did a Seismic Toss with Dragon Rush; causing a semi-deep crater when Gabite crashed into the ground. "Gabite use Dig," Ursula shouted; hoping she could have time to plan; however, that was scrapped when Charizard launched a Focus Blast into the hole and when her Gabite burst from the ground, it was met with a light-blue glowing tail in the face; knocking it out.

From Diantha's point of view, she saw that Aurora was having her aura roll out in waves. "Mightyena it's your turn," seeing the Dark-type of the Hoenn region, Aurora decided to bring out her own dark type, "Absol let's go," Aurora followed. "Mightyena use Shadow Claw," Ursula yelled out, "Night Slash to block; followed by Dark Pulse," Aurora countered, and said horn covered in a dark energy, Absol parried the claw firing the attack to Mightyena's face. "Crunch," Ursula called out, "Not at that distance you're not," Aurora said, "Absol; Razor Wall," she ordered and using Razor Wind as a base, Absol was able to both protect itself and attack Mightyena, "Now fire a Snarl," the futanari shouted. On Ursula's side on the field, the girl was starting to get mad as she wasn't able to land a single attack, and her opponent was pulling combos out of nowhere, "There's no way you're a new trainer," she voiced, "Actually, I'm going to enter my first league," Aurora admitted surprising everyone, "I just like to experiment with the moves my Pokémon have," she added. "This girl would make a splendid Performer/Coordinator," Diantha muttered to herself.

"Mightyena; Crunch," Ursula shouted, "Please, Absol; Mega Horn to block, then X-Scissor," Aurora countered while also landing a critical, "Now Mega Horn and finish this," and with that said Mightyena fainted, "Mightyena is unable to battle so the winner goes to the Absol," the referee announced. "You're my last hope, Breloom," Ursula shouted, "Blaze; Charizard," Aurora chanted releasing her Fire/Flying-type while also making Ursula pale, " Mach Punch followed by Drain Punch," she shouted, "Flame Slash," using another combo, Charizard's entire body is covered in flames then with the wings glowing a bright blue, Charizard launched buzz saws that, combined with the flames, lit on fire. Unable to protect itself, Breloom took the full force of the attack but was still alive, "Breloom; Mega Drain," sprouting vines from its back, the Grass/Fighting-type sent them towards its airborne opponent, "Cut them with Air Slash," destroying all the vines, Aurora continued, "Aerial Ace then Wing Attack," flashing before its opponent, the Fire/Flying-type defeated its opponent. "Breloom is unable to continue and with all three of Ursula's Pokémon unable to fight Aurora is the winner.

After winning her next two matches, Aurora made it to the finals, "Welcome one and all to our final round," the announcer said, "Between our many princesses it all comes down to these two lovely ladies, to our right is the Simply Beautiful Alice, and to our left is Exotic Beauty Aurora," as the girls approached the field, the stadium was split as each girl had a fan club. "For this battle it will be a regular three on three match with substitutes allowed for both trainers," the announcer said explaining the rules, "Venusaur grace us with your presence," Alice said, "Blaze; Charizard," Aurora followed, "Right off the bat, both trainers reveal their aces right in the beginning of the final round," the announcer said. "Venusaur let's show her that type means nothing on the battlefield," Alice said, "Poison Dance," sprouting its flower, the Grass/Poison-type unleashed a whirl of pink flowers and purple mist reaching Charizard before Aurora could counter, "Charizard; Dance of the Dragon," starting off with Dragon Dance, the Kanto starter unleashed a combination of Dragon Breath and Overheat before closing in with Aerial Ace then attacking with Dragon Claw. "Oh, and with Charizard poisoned, will Aurora be able to win," the announcer asked, "Venusaur trap it with Venoshock," eyes popping wide, Aurora was about to call out a combination; however, Charizard was already in Venusaur's grip, and with Charizard already poisoned; the damage being delivered is double than normal. "Charizard try and get out of there with Flame Charge," Aurora shouted and pushing through the pain, Charizard was able to free itself but the damage was already done as it was unable to dodge the Solar Beam, knocking it out, "Charizard is unable to battle so the winner is Venusaur," the referee announced.

"Meowstic let's go," Aurora said and from her spot Diantha rose an eyebrow at a Pokémon from her home region, "Let Round Two begin," the referee broadcasted. "Meowstic; Future Sight followed by Psyshock," Aurora snapped making the first move, "Venusaur; destroy them with Magical Leaf," Alice countered while knowing that there was nothing she could do about Future Sight. Once the Psychic-type attacks were destroyed, "Venusaur; Vine Whip," sending the attack through the smoke, Aurora was ready, "Meowstic; Reflect then Confusion," raising a shield, the Vine Whip slammed against it before rocketing back towards its user, and after taking damage from its own attack followed by the Confusion, the effects of Future Sight came into effect. "Venusaur; Gaea's Wrath," using her own combo, Venusaur started off by using Frenzy Plant followed by Mega Drain then Solar Beam, "Mean Look," Aurora shouted as the beam of pure sun energy fired, knocking Meowstic out, "Meowstic is unable to battle and the winner belongs to Venusaur," the referee called out.

"Venusaur return," Alice said but for some reason her starter wouldn't go back into the Pokéball, "Right as Solar Beam was about to fire, I had Meowstic use Mean Look," Aurora explained seeing the confusion written on Alice's face, "Pidgeot; let's go," the futanari shouted. "Air Cutter, then Brave Ace," Brave Ace is the combination of Brave Bird and Aerial Ace, and using the combo, Venusaur finally fainted, "Venusaur is unable to battle the winner is Pidgeot," the referee publicized. "Golem let's give them a shock," Alice said revealing a Golem that no one in Kanto has never seen, "This Golem is straight from the Alola region and is a Rock/Electric-type," Alice explained, " _Arceus fucking hell_ ," Aurora thought as Alice had her Golem fire electrically charged Stone Edge, half of them coming into contact with Pidgeot, "Pidgeot Air Cutter with Dance of the Flock," doing as told it did nothing as the resistance to the Normal/Flying-type that Pidgeot is. "Rail Burst," Alice shouted and once Golem fired the electrically charged rock from its cannon said rock broke apart as the paralyzing effect sent it crashing into the ground, "Rock Tomb," trapping Pidgeot under a pile of rocks there was no way Pidgeot or Aurora herself could get out of that, "I forfeit," Aurora finally admitted, "Aurora has forfeited the match so that makes Alice the winner," the referee broadcasted, and meeting in the middle both girls shook hands, "Next time," Aurora said as Alice figured it out, "If you're ever in Hoenn; hook me up. I think I know something that might peak your interest," Alice said as they walked away.

At Erika's Mansion, the girls were eating dinner when Misty asked the question about when they were about to leave for the Indigo League, "I know you want to go but," Aurora trailed off, "It's about the girls isn't it," Anabel said knowing what her Alpha was thinking, "Don't get me wrong I like the fact that Erika, mom, and the girls are willing to babysit… but we're going to be gone for a month and I would feel better if they're around their mothers," Aurora explained. "Ok I get that," Misty admitted, "BUT we'll be there when you reach the final four," Anabel glared getting a nod.


	7. Mewtwo Strikes Back Movie

Enjoying herself on a Cliffside Meadow she discovered on her solo journey for the past few days, Aurora was currently yet half-calmly watching the waves crashing onto the beach; partially mesmerized as the light also reflected off the waves as well. Sighing however to herself, Aurora thought back to the day she left as it was also a day full of tears from her little girls, as that didn't help matters of her being stressed still.

"Hey! Are you Aurora Shirayuki?" A random male voice asked to make her jump secretly in minor fright, and turning around, Aurora saw a man in question dressed up like a pirate

"Who wants to know?" Aurora then replied back with an eyebrow raised in mixed confusion and wonder to what he might want. "Because if you are, then I'm going to make you into my plaything," he said while releasing to her minor surprise, a Donphan. "Please... like I would ever go out with a man like you,"Aurora's eye rolled while inwardly angry at his words yet she still released her Cryogonal to aid her in a battle, "Ha, like that little snowflake can do anything with my dominating Donphan," he laughed.

"Donphan; Rollout," he then barked out, "Freeze the ground with Ice Beam," Aurora said to her Pokémon; freezing Donphan in a block of ice in a powerful icy-like beam, "Now; Aurora Beam," firing a beam comprised of the northern lights, it broke the ice while also critically injuring Donphan, "Now use your Ice Shard," not letting up; Cryogonal unleashed a hail of small ice crystals knocking it out.

Unknown to the battling trainers, there was a Fearow watching from above with a camera strapped to it. Though said observer was secretly impressed by Aurora's fighting currently, within moments.

"Grr, Machamp; destroy the bitch," he yelled out to make Aurora narrow her eyes at the swear word aimed at her, "Pidgeot; you're up," Aurora followed, "Machamp; bring that bird down with your High Jump Kick," he ordered, "Dodge," flying higher than Machamp can jump, the dirt tossed into the air while also revealing a small-circle-like stone. "Just give it up, I'll show you why man is considered to be a king," he said, "Please if you represent man, then it's time to be overthrown," Aurora said, and if by some hidden force, the small circular stone glowed while also catching everyone's attention.

"What the," the futanari hybrid said; picking up the stone before now remembering what Professor Oak told her before she left for the league, "Pidgeot: Mega Evolve," surrounding Pidgeot in a block of ice within moments, it soon cracked revealing Pidgeot is bigger with blue on the tips of the bird Pokémon's feathers, the tail being pink with blue tips, and a red streamer-like hair above its actual hair. "What the hell is that," he yelled out as their hidden watcher rose an eyebrow in minor surprise by this outcome; the Fearow as well with a quiet squawk, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Aurora said to anger the pirate-dressed male now.

Aurora then stated quickly to resume the battle within moments, "Pidgeot; Dance of the Flock." It seems that with Pidgeot, there was a slight increase in power to Aurora's Pokémon from Mega-Evolving, as it only took one combo to knock out the Fighting-type Pokémon. "That's it everyone come on out," tossing three Pokéballs into the air, the pirate-man quickly was revealing three Pokémon: Golem, Venomoth, and a Pinsir, "Pikachu; Thunderbolt," with the simple command, Pinsir and Venomoth fainted as Golem soon followed when Pikachu used Iron Tail.

* * *

In an unknown isle-like location, the person watching Aurora's battle cut the feed right there, "Master you called," a gentle female voice said and in a silent conversation, the woman nodded, "Of course, I'll send out a Dragonite right away."

Returning to Aurora, she was about to eat lunch after the quick battle she had, when a Dragonite landed right next to her, "Is this for me?" Aurora asked when Dragonite gave her a card and opening it, a hologram appeared of a female, " _Greetings Pokémon trainers. I bear an invitation; you have been chosen to join a select group of fellow trainers at a special gathering. And will be hosted by my master; the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer at his palace on New Island. A charted fairy will leave Old Shore Warp to take you there this exact time in the afternoon; in a few days, and only trainers who resent this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend; you must replay at once_ ," the woman on the screen explained before vanishing. Thinking it over, Aurora decided to go with it and after answering yes; she packed her things and headed to the nearest port.

Though since she had a few days to kill before doing so; as the observer was secretly off to know how the Pidgeot changed its form with ease, she came to the town the supposed port was connected to. But seeing some families with their own kids brought the details of not having her mates or her children with her at this moment once again, and decided to head to a bar that suddenly peaked her interest; so she could maybe get rid of the stress she has lately as well as she was craving that rumored drink she heard from her other mother, Erika, that was good.

Once inside and at the bar, the barkeep then gave her the supposed drink which was a cinnamon-whiskey fused fruit-cocktail concoction her other mother drinks sometimes; as her looks fool others of her real age, and took the sip of the truly delicious beverage.

After a few rounds of it, she started to feel the buzz when she was; to make her turn briefly, tapped on her left shoulder by an attractive looking girl now asking her kindly, "do you care if I sit next to you, everywhere else in the bar is full?" The girl who appeared to be fourteen that wore a dark and light purple crop top with a white collar, a Pokéball keychain around her neck, a yellow-tan wristband on her wrist, yellow-tan pants, and gold sneakers. She though had an average-yet-delicate figure but with a bigger chest than normal; about a medium DD-Cup at best as her clothing also made her look older when they at the same time, clung to her frame.

* * *

Shrugging slightly as if a why not to the girl, she nodded as she sat on the barstool next to Aurora as she also seems impressed by the futa drinking quickly, to what was her fourth shot of the mixture. "Careful... if you drink the sweet-bombs too fast, you would be drunker then a herd of Tauros on a major rampage," the girl stated yet Aurora merely raised her eyebrow as the teen ordered a strong beverage for herself.

"Your one to talk though, you have a stronger drink then I do," Aurora stated to prove a point in which also made the girl shrugged her shoulders in agreement, with her stated in a sad tone as well now, "well, I'm drinking my own sorrows away as this stuff from what I heard, would make me drunk really quick after a few of them." Seeing the look on Aurora's face though, the girl sadly chuckled yet decided to tell her tale a bit to her; seeing she might relieve some of her own stress at the same time, "well… I ran away from my home for a few months now, due to my father wanting me to be wedded by the town's snobbish rich-boy back home, in Hoenn." The girl took a drink of her strong alcohol with a wince at the flavor yet she continued while seeing Aurora paying attention to her; as it secretly touched the girl's heart at finally being heard slightly, "though the only one who supported my own dreams of being a trainer; which I was forbidden to do from my father and the elders back home; as I live in a clan of sorts, by my mother who aided in my running away to pursue my dreams of being a Professional Contests Trainer."

Aurora was impressed by that; despite her mind being buzzed lightly, she stated to get a look from the younger teenaged girl next to her; as legally, it is fourteen and up for to be serving alcohol in both Kanto and Johto, "I came here due to being stressed over my m-girlfriends, as they decided to remain behind for personal reasons I have for myself… what is your name by the way as I don't want to call you anything bad?" Aurora asked while also stating her reasons being in the bar at the end in honesty, as she felt like a small connection of sorts; a very small one but it was there with the teen girl.

The girl blinked in surprise after she took a few gulps of her strong drink, already feeling the buzz like Aurora as such was; now liking the taste it had, yet answered in kind anyways, with a small smile, "My name is Neesha Croft, nice to meet you…" Neesha stated her name yet had a hand out in kindness for a greeting-like reply, and Aurora stated her name when she shook her own hand in return, with kind eyes, "Aurora Shirayuki."

The two girls then chatted while getting drunker and drunker as time goes by until a few hours later, they were laughing drunkishly as well as moving slightly like it, the barkeep then told the two girls to leave as they had enough; in which Neesha paid for them, and led Aurora to her hotel room she had for a few days while also revealing she too, got the invitation to the so-called greatest master's palace.

Once the door was closed, and with them both drunk as hell, their bodies decided to act-out on their own as Aurora surprised Neesha as she kissed her fully on the lips; secretly wet by this act as Aurora's eyes were currently slit; like a dragons slightly now yet stated in a purr while also leading Neesha to her hotel's bed, in a slurred tone, "whys not we haves some fun?" Neesha not minding this as like Aurora, she was dead-drunk to know any better, giggled drunkishly while quickly nodding in reply; kissing Aurora on the lips this time while they now explored their tongues within each other's mouths, in a French kiss.

After a few minutes of drunkishly touching each other while still clothed; kissing still, they finally pulled away to get a few breaths in before they began to strip each other's clothes, and tossing them to the sides of the bed in their lust/drunk-driven minds.

Neesha was surprised briefly yet quickly grinned in awe as Aurora's penis decided to appear without her meaning too, and Aurora quickly gasped by the firm yet gentle grip from Neesha's left hand while she also at the same time, rubbed the shaft up and down; with her stating in a lusty whisper; secretly making Aurora shiver as unknown to her, her beast within her quickly accepted the idea, "why not I takes this hotdog, and give you a good time My Light," and without troubles; despite Aurora questioning the nickname she gave her, Neesha began to give Aurora a drunken blowjob that was slow yet purposely making Aurora now whine at Neesha for; her growing dragon instincts coming now as the side effects were starting to kick in at last; with her lowly growling at the girl as well, "please don't tease ME!" Aurora exclaimed in a lust worded moan at the end as Neesha then decided to give her a duo blowjob mixed with a titty fuck; with her large breasts for her age being firm yet delicately soft as they were also like her mates chests; like pillows as she not only moved quickly this time on her blowjob but moved with her hands, her two breasts at the same time. After a few minutes of trying to hold her semen in, Aurora gave off a growl as she then came; splattering slightly Neesha's chest and face, alongside some of her hair as most of it also hit the bed or floor.

Neesha moaned/gasped in quick surprise by Aurora's strength now as she turned around and without warning due to her dragon blood and instincts taking control of her actions now; from placing her in the middle of the bed with ease, began to lap at her pussy; making Neesha moan yet quickly began to suck on Aurora's cock as they sixty-nine each other now. Neesha then decided to finger Aurora's own pussy; with the girl moaning while still lapping the nectar Neesha did as she came slightly yet Aurora kept at it as in turn, Neesha was now quickly finger-fucking Aurora's womanhood while also blowing her penis. Several minutes later, they both moaned-out while coming together; Neesha's mouth being filled partially with more cum then the teen could handle, and Aurora to drunkenly stun her as she was squirted in the face by Neesha's love juices telling her one thing: Neesha was a squirter.

Within moments as Aurora's eyes glowed briefly as well as she growled when she moved quickly the other way, and laid on Neesha's chest as she also began to lick/suck her breasts, making the teen moan in her touch as well as sucking; her doing the same as she was stunned by Aurora's breasts leaking milk, but also liked the cold-like flavor it had when she too began to suck, after Aurora began to nibble her neck lovingly; secretly reminding her of that one Pokémon ice-cream she had once in Hoenn, when she was a young girl. After drunkishly making-out as well as licking/sucking each other's breasts, Aurora by instinct now moved herself into position; now making the drunken Neesha partially aware and before she could warn the futa, she then quickly gripped the blankets on the bed in shocked-pain as to stun Aurora, she pierced with ease through Neesha's hymen; some blood pouring out of the entrance slightly.

"You're a-" "Was. Yes… please be gentle withs mes Aurora…" Neesha stated in a drunkish yet honest; mixed with lust-like words now to the girl that was piercing her. Growling in light comply as Aurora slowly began to move after a few minutes of patients, and the pain within Neesha began to slowly grow to pleasure as, within five minutes, they were now moving in a drunk-like lover's pace. Feeling after seven minutes of getting pleasured screamed/drunk/moans from Neesha, was about to come, she was about to pull out until Neesha shook her head with a lusty smile and stated to make the futa growl in quick acceptance; her beast telling her to now mate with her, "d-don't leave… please cum in me… My Light, please…" Aurora then quickened her pace to make Neesha as they stood up on the bed while sitting now; their chests shoving into each other as their legs also crossed behind each girl as well as Neesha clinging to her for dear life, Aurora's penis grew into a knot within her as it easily went to make Neesha cum a few times quickly alongside Aurora, into the girls womb as unknown to even Neesha, she forgot to check the calendar to see if it was a safe day.

The girls stomach due to the dragon's blood now slowly leaving yet still flowing within Aurora as they passed-out, remained knotted as the teen's stomach also inflated to a size of a watermelon to make her pass-out in cum-filled bliss, and it then shrunk as the semen within her flowing into the girl as most of it was also absorbed by a seal now showing on the passed-out girl's stomach… yet it didn't stop the ones that flowed into her ovaries.

* * *

The morning after, they woke-up in minor shock; after looking at each other's naked forms in a daze; realization on their faces as they saw minor cum within Neesha's womanhood. Aurora was about to apologize yet Neesha then simply raised her hand in a kind smile while also stunning her by her answer; also accepting the girl she met at the bar being a futa as she knew a futa back in Hoenn while growing up by the name of May Maple; who currently is nine and is also like a little sister to the teen, "it's not really your fault at all Aurora… I think it was both of ours as everything was hazy right as we left the bar."

Nodding in reluctant acceptance, they cleaned-up and decided to hang-out, also recalling that they were invited to the palace on that aisle. So the entire day they hanged-out while talking, and also finding they have some things in common with each other to the point they decided to keep what they did a secret, and Aurora also offered Neesha to the teen's surprise, to join her as she traveled; which she quickly accepted.

However things got off to a bad start the next day when a terrible storm quickly appeared out of nowhere, and entering the Pokémon Center that the port has within the town itself, Aurora saw a lot of trainers, "Did everyone get the same invitation as us Neesha?" She asked herself while including her friend who looked around in realization like Aurora at this.

Unknown to anyone, however, there was a little pink puffball that was flying towards New Island when it finally felt a strange presence.

"What do you mean the ferries are canceled, I have an invitation for New Island," a voice yelled out as other trainers had the same reason. "Could this be a test?" The hybrid asked herself when she like Neesha noticed trainers still going to New Island while the storm was raging on, "Are you thinking like I am Aurora?" Neesha then asked while Aurora grinned and before she could get her Dewgong to ride, she was stunned by the gentle-hand on hers as Aurora stated with a smirk; while also telling her in determination mixed with kindness, "Well time to follow the lead then," putting on her shades, "Pidgeot let's go," she said calling out her Normal/Flying type, "Come on we need to get to New Island," she instructed Neesha who quickly shook her head as she briefly thought Aurora looked at the moment, beautiful mixed with cool, and now flying after a few minutes doing so lowly; so not to get hit by stray lightning bolts, but also high enough to where the waves can't touch them.

Reaching the eye of the storm now, Aurora spotted the lady from the hologram at the platform, "My master is pleased to say that you are the first to arrive at New Island," she said, "May I see proof of your invitations?" She asked and seeing Aurora's card as well as Neesha's, the female nodded, "Please come with me and I'll lead you to the main dining hall," she said while kindly gesturing for the two girls to follow.

Entering the dining hall, Aurora saw like Neesha to her ire as they were the two boys that hit on her the other day were the only ones that made it, besides themselves, "Nice to see girls in this little group," "I'm Fargus," the tank top wearing man said while also flexing his muscles, "Corey's the name," he said flashing a grin. "Aurora, Aurora Shirayuki," the Futanari said in a James Bond fashion to amuse them as well as Neesha; who also introduced herself to the boys.

"So how did you get here?" Aurora asked as Neesha went to grab some food as she forgot, unlike Aurora, to eat, "I got here with my Gyarados," Fargus said trying to impress Aurora, "I flew the sky with Pidgeot," Corey answered, "Aurora and I got here on her own Pidgeot," Neesha replied to stun the boy who had one as well. Conversing with each other, the lights suddenly dimmed, "Now it is time to present my master; I present to you the World's Greatest Pokémon Master," the maid said as a creature floated down from the ceiling. "Allow me to introduce Mewtwo; the World's Greatest Pokémon which also allows him to be the World's Greatest Pokémon Master," she continued.

"A Pokémon can't be a Trainer," Fargus yelled out only to be sent to the pond when Mewtwo sent out a psychic blast, "Gyarados; Hyper Beam," however, Mewtwo redirected the attack back to the serpentine Pokémon. " _You think as such but you are incorrect, Human_ ," Mewtwo stated in everyone's mind, " _You brought me into this world to be your slave, but now I will rule this world_ ," he continued, "So you're going to spare our Pokémon?" Neesha asked scared as Aurora now didn't like the gleam in the Pokémon's eyes as he looked at her curiously yet stated firmly within their minds as well; a sudden need to protect her, which confused Aurora about this as to why, from it, " _No, your Pokémon will die with you as they reverted themselves into slaves_ ," Mewtwo answered while also shocking everyone.

With a wave of his hand, the wall behind him melted to reveal a stadium, and on the other side were the final evolutions of the Kanto Starters that arrived through a platform in the ground. " _Using the DNA of the Kanto Starters; I have bred stronger forms of their final evolutions_ ," he said, "I'll go first," Corey said as his Venusaur stepped forward, "Bruteroot, Razor Leaf," he shouted but those were blocked with Vine Whip and before anyone could realize it, Bruteroot was sent crashing into the table in the dining room, "Bruteroot," Corey shouted.

"Guess it's my turn," Neesha said in half-determination mixed with fear that Aurora saw/heard in from her friend; stepping forward as she sent-out her Blastoise which strangely had a stone in an arm-pendent around the Pokémon's left arm as Aurora was stunned to see a bracelet she got out of her pocket and placing it on her own left-wrist to know one thing: her Pokémon could Mega Evolve if she wanted to. "Shellshocker; Hydro Pump," she yelled out, but like Bruteroot, Shellshocker was taken down with only a Rapid Spin from the cloned version.

"Charizard, it all on us," Aurora said as both Fire/Flying-types stared down each other, and tired of the stare down, the clone charged in with a left claw glowing white, "Catch it then Skull Bash," Aurora shouted and following instructions, Charizard was the first to draw blood in the battle between original and clones. Surprised by this, Mewtwo ordered the C-Charizard to use Slash but Aurora was ready for it, "Steel Wing to block, then use your own Mega Punch," taking the attack, the original Charizard landed a clean punch to the stomach.

"This girl is good," Neesha said while still comforting her Pokémon gently as it looked defeated, "Yeah, you can say that again," Fargus breathed out when the original Charizard was thrown into the seats of the stadium, "Charizard," Aurora shouted; worried only to breath out a sigh of relief when Charizard roared. Having waited long enough, Mewtwo ordered the clone to end the fight and while it did end, it was the clone who went down first, " _Two out of three still means that I have won,_ " Mewtwo said, " _And it's time for me to take my prize . . . your Pokémon and that girl I see potential within_ ," will a simple hand gesture, pods opened up to reveal Black Pokéballs that to the surprised-horror of the humans there were able to catch already caught Pokémon, even if their already in their Pokéballs.

To confuse them though, Neesha to Aurora's horrified look while she also saw this; but still chased after her fire starter as she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it, saw Neesha being knocked-out and vanished into a blue-like flash to somewhere she sensed was nearby.

"What are you going to do with the Pokémon and that girl?" Nurse Joy, who was now partially-mind, controlled by Mewtwo, asked, " _I will make a clone of them using their DNA and they'll be safe on my island as my storm destroys the rest of the world_?" The Clone Pokémon answered; deploying more of his Pokéballs. " _The girl, however… would be successful to what I plan to do as well to your race; if they survived._ "

Seeing Pikachu being captured lastly, Aurora slid down the pod his Pokéball dived into, somehow being able to fit with a rack like hers, and landing on a conveyor belt while also grabbing Pikachu's Pokéball just as a claw was about to grab it. Sending a short EMP pulse, the entire machine short-circuited and reclaiming all of the trainers Pokémon she then saw the clones beginning to move, "Who's up for a little payback?" She asked receiving growls of agreement.

Meanwhile, with Neesha, she was now chained-up as to when she awoke from whatever happened; she was stunned to be in a lab of sorts as something was being injected into her arm to her horror as she has strapped lie an animal to a lab-table, also. " _Struggle all you like, Human, you will be the first of many if your kind survives what I am about to do to this world. You should be thrilled as that solution was made from a meteor said to perform the so-called Mega-Stones to Mega Evolve the slaved Pokémon you humans use in battle. I will also be making you enslaved as well, foolish Human who has my interests._ " Mewtwo stated as she began to scream; cutting off his mind from her at the profanity she was using against him.

Neesha now saw to get a painful shock from the cuffs now, a strange collar that beeps slightly as it then clasped around her neck and the last thing she recalled was a mental no before she felt trapped within herself. The teen's eyes glowing entirely light-blue now as the collar's effects to imbue; with the solution flowing into her veins, psychic-like abilities as the slave waited for her orders now.

" _Now watch as the world you know is destroyed_ ," Mewtwo said to the humans now within the room; but as his clones entered through the doors behind him, there was an explosion behind the humans to reveal Aurora with the original Pokémon. "I won't let you destroy this world," she declared and it was at that moment the little pink puffball appeared, " _Mew, so we finally meet… but no matter, it's time to prove that the clones are superior_ ," he said and just like that, the originals and the clones faced off to the battle of what seems, to be death.

Watching the carnage, the humans could only shed tears, "Does it really have to be this way?" Nurse Joy questioned, "I don't know," Corey said as she, Corey, and Fargus had looks of concern for the Pokémon. Aurora to stun the others though, blasted Mewtwo with ice and fire from both her hands; secretly surprising her she could mix her elements within moments now, while he was distracted from the other legendary Pokémon; making him quickly look to her and send her to the wall nearby.

" _Enough foolish Human,_ " Mewtwo then grinned a wicked smirk that Aurora didn't like as he then stated to shock the others as a blanked-faced Neesha now appeared while wearing that collar, and also her eyes glowing a light-blue like when Mewtwo used his psychic abilities, " _let's see as I still deal with this pest, your former friend-turned-slave harms you, Human_ ," Aurora yelled in sudden pain as with a simple hand movement from Neesha, she sent the girl all around the place and into most of the floor and walls; with both cloned and original Pokémon also avoiding her to not get hit by her attack from the controlled Neesha. Despite this, they saw Neesha was letting tears fall from her blanked-face as Neesha continued what the collar was instructing her to do; to harm Aurora.

Aurora's Pokémon seeing she was in trouble yet couldn't do anything as they fought their doubles, tried to fight back harder but with little success as Aurora, in turn, felt like she was being pushed and pulled apart; both inside and out as Neesha still did as the collar commanded for her to do; with her Pokémon also trying to do the same to get to her and maybe knock some sense into their trainer as well.

" _Do you see how powerful I am Mew? Do you see what would be accomplished if only Pokémon, who are free of being enslaved, remained?_ " Mewtwo stated as the two psychic legendries now produced a shield-like bubble as they bashed into each other; minor shockwaves when they hit every time with Mew's being bubblegum-pink and Mewtwo's a dark-violet.

With the collar now stating to finish her, she then pulled the hand she was using; her left-hand to her chest and her right outwards to still have Aurora in her grasp; quickly without effort had her now in a choke-hold slightly while also being right in front of her as Neesha within her mind was crying out to stop herself at harming her friend while a dark-looking version of the girl herself was next to her, was laughing as it kept stating to the body to kill Aurora now.

Yet Neesha was shocked as the collar's hold began to wane slightly by what Aurora stated; giving her partial control slowly in time by each choked-yet-encouraging word from her friend, "You need to… need to fight him Neesha, besides being only… only a few days, I can say you… you are my best friend!"

The True-Neesha was whacked by Dark-Neesha as it stated without saying anything that she was a weak and foolish girl as Aurora on the outside, was gasping for breath and seeing her friend and her words, the Dark-Neesha now began to scream in sudden pain as True-Neesha kicked her within moments of no-longer fearing the dark-like entity the collar made within her mind, and it vanished within moments.

Aurora then landed onto the ground in a breathless-like yelp of surprise as Neesha's eyes returned to normal and within moments, she caught the teen as she was now unconscious within Aurora's arms; the collar unlatching itself.

* * *

Aurora's relief was short-lived as after Neesha was handed to Nurse joy, she saw that Mew was tiring out with it didn't see Mewtwo at all, charging up an attack, "MEW WATCH OUT," Aurora cried out while allowing the pink puffball to fire an attack. But letting her emotions overrule her thoughts as well as concerns for Neesha, Aurora got in the way in impressive speed from the two attacks and to everyone's horrid shock; she slowly turned to stone.

" _Why would this girl interfere in something that was not her business_?" Mewtwo asked, " _She interfered because she thought what you were doing is wrong_ ," Mew said in and eased tone, " _Look around you, Mewtwo, let her ideals show you the truth_ ," and indeed all the Pokémon were shedding tears for someone who was following her heart and beliefs.

Unknown to everyone there a stag like Pokémon who was watching it all, " _You have proved that not all humans are evil, Aurora Shirayuki, be blessed with life once more and live to prove that Pokémon and humans can live in everlasting harmony_ ," it thought using the shed tears to not only heal the child but bless the human with its powers. It then looked to Neesha and was saddened from now recalling the girl in her time back then on her vacation in Hoenn as her blessing didn't perceive with great results to the teen, and decided to in eventual forgiveness; her seal is not shown due to her clothing was now gone and stated before it left, " _I truly hope your block to withheld your mate, my dear Neesha, would be better than your father's ideals I see now that needs to be changed in due time. Take my blessings anew, and my other to your little one within._ "

" _I see it is not it on how you are brought into this world, but what you do with it that defines oneself_ ," Mewtwo said as he and Mew floated down to Aurora. "How are you doing Mewtwo?" Aurora asked; baffling him as she was no longer petrified, " _You still worry about me… after everything I've done_ ," Mewtwo said, "Yeah, I mean it wasn't your fault that this happened to you," Aurora smiled. " _I think it would be better for those that witnessed as to what has transpired on this day, to forget_ ," Mewtwo said as he began to float along with the clones, "What are you going to do now?" Aurora asked, " _I shall go somewhere safe for myself and the clones; but I will always remember what has happened in my heart_ ," Mewtwo said erasing everyone's but to his own understanding by a voice suddenly telling him he shouldn't do so; in kindness as if, a mother slightly, allowed Neesha and Aurora to keep their memories and also secretly teleporting the two girls into the hotel room Neesha owned for now.

* * *

Returning to the pier the next day as they were shocked; as Neesha and her fully recalled yet decided to keep it to themselves of the events that occurred on the aisle, Aurora went outside as the storm cleared, she saw Mew flying in the distance.

In the bathroom from returning back from the pier; since Neesha didn't say a word as she was shocked by her m-friends changed hair color, Aurora finally took notice of the rainbow-like colors in her hair, "Where did these come from?" She asked herself while also not knowing this was a physical mark from the Pokémon that brought her to life, again. Aurora then gave her friend a look when she giggled near her yet was stunned by her now kissing her on the lips, lovingly, and stated in amusement afterward, "I think that's a good look for you, My Light."

For some reason, Aurora felt something within her snap as to quickly catch her as well; Neesha looked at her friend in worry as Aurora panted in shallow breaths. When she was done she looked at her in confusion and stated to more-so herself then Neesha at the moment, "w-what was that?" Shrugging at her confusion, Neesha led as well as placed Aurora on the bed and stunned the futa girl by kissing her on the lips, and after parting, she then curiously asked by wanting to know, "ever since I woke up… I felt something between me and you as if, a connection of sorts Aurora."

Quickly understanding as she hitched a breath by Neesha now taking out her penis that showed itself, and was using her right hand to gently yet firmly rub it with a look to her, "I know you said you already have girlfriends… but could I be with you as well?" Nodding to her, Neesha gently smiled in relief mixed with sudden joy and happiness as she quickly to make Aurora stilled with a surprised moan, began to quickly gobble and blow her cock. Due to how hard she was doing it, Aurora quickly came into Neesha's mouth; stunning her as Neesha then almost choked at how much Aurora did so, but Aurora was then stunned as she began to gulp it and drink her cum in slow gulps each, then licking the shaft as she cleaned it from every drop of semen that was on her cock, not the floor form the blowjob she did.

Seeing the look in her new-girlfriend's eyes as previously they agreed a day ago to be simply sister-like friends as they traveled, and yet… "Aurora. You know mostly the things I kept from everyone I may have befriended than anyone else," Neesha to make the futa gulp yet grow hard again; began to strip off her clothing with a gentle smile each time she did so, "yet I knew somehow we were connected to be more than friends, especially the outcome we did the other day as I truly also care about you in secret ever since." Now in her underwear and bra; which were lavender-colored, she reached behind her in the back and removed her bra firstly, before removing her panties as she finished speaking her mind in finality, "And I want to truly show you that entirely, My Light."

She then gently pushed Aurora onto the bed as she then with her help, striped Aurora of her own clothing as they within moments, began to make-out. Neesha moaned as her nipples were then form Aurora, licked and sucked by her as she, in turn, moved Aurora's breasts with ease as milk once again leaked from Aurora's chest; with Neesha then gently sucking on them as Aurora to make Neesha moan also while doing this, began to rub her womanhood and clitoris gently yet efficiently as they then gave in to their desires.

Within moments after this, Aurora positioned herself at Neesha's passage, and with a gentle yet kind look from her, she gently moved into her; getting them both to moan in sudden pleasure as within moments while knowing fully-well Neesha was no-longer a virgin, to move. "Aurora… faster, please," Neesha moaned/begged to which Aurora nodded as she began to pound now right near her cervix; making Neesha cum quickly yet moaned as Aurora kept pounding on her new girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Aurora then warned in a growl-like purr at Neesha who simply legged-locked behind Aurora's hips to make sure she wouldn't escape in wordless reply; the teen's tongue hanging out in pleasure, "I'm gonna…. cum NEESHA!" And came she did to near the point she once again overfilled Neesha's womb like a watermelon but this time with no knot; unknown to them as she then pulled out softly with Neesha passing-out due to the multiple orgasms she had; Aurora's cum now flowing onto the bed with her new girlfriend's stomach shrinking to normal… eventually.

Aurora then kissed Neesha on the head gently as she then decided to take a nap; unaware that the Pokémon that restored her life-force, blushed as it witnessed it in a vision-like sight of sorts within her domain of what they just did as it wanted to check-up on them, and stated more-so to itself, " _well… that went better than I thought._ " Though it did get a future vision to worry it slightly of the unborn child in later years, yet stated as it then decided to sleep; also knowing they will not know at all until it was too late to when it is time for the child to be born or close-to-it, " _I do hope I get to see them again as I need to get my twin to bless the child next to prevent the outcome I foresaw._ "


	8. League part1

Entering the town of the Indigo League alongside Neesha as it was a few days after the fiasco of Mewtwo's almost conquering the world… slightly, the two girls currently joined, like the crowd, would be watching the Touch Runner as he passed through.

Looking at the time though as Neesha agreed, Aurora saw that they should be getting a hotel room before their all booked out, "Oh Miss Shirayuki; we've been expecting you," the lady at the front desk said to confuse the two girls, "What do you mean?" Aurora asked, as Neesha was still in awe to amuse Aurora at being in a fancy hotel that was near the stadium, "Someone was generous enough to pay for your stay in the hotel," the lady explained yet merely raised an eyebrow at Neesha; to also read the benefactors note to any travel companions are added to said payment yet also looked up when Aurora now asked in both kind and an interested tone, "Which room did this person pay for?"

"The top-floor to which include an indoor Jacuzzi, fully-stocked kitchen, a shower room big enough to hold ten people, and a king-sized bed; along with a fully-stocked assorted alcohol cabinet," Aurora was shocked like Neesha was that someone would do that much for her/girlfriend.

Seeing the room for the first time, Aurora was amazed with Neesha setting her bag on the bed; by the detail and design of the place, and then taking notice of an envelope on the table, Aurora read it out loud as well as catching Neesha's curious attention, "Aurora I hope this room is to your liking and good luck in the tournament for I'll be keeping a close eye on you, from Lance," setting the letter down with Neesha giving her a curious look now to which Aurora then explained she and her two mates; which she detailed her parts as to what occurred the last time when they had sex; before arriving that is to her new-mate as they also discovered Neesha gained a mark, which unknown to them both Anabel and Misty too have the same one, on the back of her new mate's neck.

* * *

However seeing that the tournament wouldn't start until a week from now, Aurora went to call up her family but paused as she saw Neesha was nervous, and with a gentle encouraging hand-hold to make her new mate's body quickly relax slightly, Aurora said to get a kiss by Neesha kindly on the cheek for advice or reassurance, afterwards, "Don't worry Neesha, I'm sure my family would love you; even my other two mates Misty and Anabel."

Going to the hotel room's phone, she dialed the number as Neesha was still nervous yet also took a partial-breath in and out before the screen now showed her other mother, Erika.

" _Hey Aurora I see that you're in your hotel room_ ," Erika said, "Yeah . . . is there anyone else there?" Aurora asked; seeing Erika gave her a brief curious look over to Neesha before sting anything else, " _Yes, in fact,_ " turning the camera Aurora saw a bundle of three-year-olds to which Erika smirked by Neesha's wonder at the sight of Aurora's kids, " _as you can see they certainly grew while you were away; but don't worry, we were able to record everything,_ " Erika said to ease Aurora at this as that was one of her stressful worries.

" _Who are you talking to?_ " Misty asked Erika now before taking a look at the image, yet she briefly narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Neesha before looking surprised yet excited now at her mate, " _Aurora_ ," hearing the name being called, Aurora giggled at all the questions being thrown her way as well as her two mates back at her home, giving her looks unknown to Aurora yet they seemed half-satisfied by their questions to her as well; with the family being stunned by what occurred only recently while giving Neesha who looked away at that part, respect to which she didn't see in their orbs.

" _Alright everyone settle down, and one at a time_ ," Anabel said to the kids, " _Good luck Mommy_ ," they said as one after the Q&A session ended with the line now off to know the call ended; making Aurora shed a tear as despite being happy at hearing and seeing them, she still felt awful at leaving them behind. Neesha seeing she needed some comfort, quickly hugged the half-surprised girl as in secret, she missed both her mother and her unofficial little sister, May, back in Hoenn and also hoped they were doing ok without her being there.

* * *

Exploring around eventually as Neesha decided to take a nap in which to confuse them both as they did traveled hard to get here in time, yet made them both curious as to why Neesha seemed exhausted. Aurora was also politely rejecting all attempts from guys that wanted a date from her, and while some of them took the rejection with harsh reactions; it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

Before she knew like Neesha; with the girl in reserved seats due to being in a relationship with Aurora, the day had arrive; the start of the Pokémon League had begun and standing on the field watching the torch runner run up the steps, she was stopped when two robe-like figures stood between the runner and the container for the flames.

Realizing what was about to happen, Aurora broke rank to the top but it was too late as Team Rocket already took the container via their machine of theirs, "Stop right there Team Rocket," Aurora shouted, "Please what can you do against is when we have the firepower," Jessie said through the microphones, "James, burn her to a crisp," she ordered, "She'll feel the burn alright," James crackled. But instead of feeling a burning sensation, Aurora felt warmth as the flames started to form into an all too familiar bird, "Moltres," Aurora muttered as the bird rammed into Team Rocket's machine; destroying it.

At the battle desk ten minutes afterward, Aurora went to check who she is going to face, "It looks like you're, on the water field and your opponent is Mandy, at 1:00," the attendant said. In the computer room, Aurora saw that her opponent is going to use Golbat, Exeggutor, and Seadra, "So Floatzel, Pidgeot, and maybe Pikachu just in case," Aurora said in a quiet tone to herself at this.

* * *

Having a quick lunch with Neesha as she returned to her seat in the stands, Aurora after a minor travel finally entered her side of the field, "Welcome everyone to the third round of the qualifying rounds," the announcer said, "On the right is a new trainer known as Aurora Shirayuki," entering the field; Aurora saw that both genders were wolf whistling upon her entry; not seeing Neesha give the females though a death-like glare and her eyes briefly glowing, unknown to even her as one of the random girl's soda's nearby that did whistle, had her drink splashed quickly onto their attire. "And to my left is the fan favorite: Mandi. Both sides are allowed to use three Pokémon each with substitutions allowed, and now let the battle begin," he said.

"Golbat work your magic against this loser," Mandi said while getting a brief look from Aurora at that comment, "Let's go Pidgeot," Aurora said with a look in her eyes now, "Golbat you're your Confuse Ray," Mandi shouted, "Dance of the Flock," Aurora countered; confusing the Flying/Poison-type, "Golbat," Mandi shouted while also seeing his Pokémon is being knocked around like a rag doll, "Golbat; free yourself with Razor Wind," Mandi shouted, "Counter with Hurricane," Aurora retaliated and with Pidgeot's winds being strong, Golbat was once more being tossed around like rag doll, "End this with your Wing Attack," the futanari ordered; ending the battle.

"Seadra, time for a comeback," Mandi shouted, "Floatzel, time to fight," Aurora chanted; bringing-out her Water-type, "Please, this will end quickly," Mandi scoffed while not knowing Aurora's Pokémon now gave the trainer a glare at the words he spoke, "Seadra; dive and use Agility," he ordered. "Floatzel; spin and use Swift and Sonic Boom," catching Seadra off guard, it was stunned long enough for Aurora to continue, "Now send it into the air using Aqua Jet," as everyone watched what was happening, Mandi was freaking out at how he was being easily beaten by a girl, "How could this happen? How can I be beaten by a green bean," he yelled as Seadra is sent airborne.

* * *

In a private room, the Dragon Master smiled, "So this is the young girl you have your eye on," an old female voice said, "Yes, what you think of her, Agatha?" Lance asked by looking at one of the Elite Four members with him, "She has talent, but I won't say anything else until the final four," the resident Ghost-type Elite replied. "Please, this girl is good; you just don't want to admit it," a female voice said to counter Agatha's statement, "Now, now there's no need to fight," a male voice said, "Yes, after all, we are here to keep an eye on potential trainers," the final female voice said as they observed the battle again.

* * *

"Exeggutor; give it everything you got," Mandi yelled out while now bringing out his last Pokémon, "Floatzel... can you still fight?" Aurora asked while receiving a determined nod from the Pokémon yet sweat dropped briefly as she heard her Pokémon state she still had a bone to pick with that male trainer, "Now let the final match of the qualifying round begin," the referee yelled out.

"Floatzel; let's end this quickly," Aurora began to make her Pokémon wickedly grin at her idea, "Swift Assault," smirking, Floatzel erupted into an Aqua Jet; zooming in and out of the water attacking, then quickly diving back into the water while ending the match with an Ice Beam.

After finishing her first match the next day, she saw that many of the Pokémon Centers were filled to the brim with trainers, "Good thing I stocked up on healing items," Aurora stated before hearing her phone vibrate; Neesha now approaching her as she had a bag filled with food she thought Aurora might want to try from the stands she went to, and checking it she found out that she would be fighting later on in the afternoon.

* * *

Seeing as it just reached high noon, she had plenty of time, "Might as well find something to kill time," Aurora told herself and getting something for each of her little girls, Aurora headed for the Ice Stadium after eating with Neesha, a Veggie-Fish combo type of burger with a mint-shake and seasoned curly-fries; which was really good.

"Alright everyone I hope you're ready for this soon to be exciting match," the announcer said, "In this third qualifying round it is Pete Pebbleman vs Aurora Shirayuki, in this match both trainers are allowed to use only two Pokémon each and no substitutions allowed, so trainers release your Pokémon," the referee announced.

"Cloyster; time to fight," Pete shouted, "Pikachu let's go," Aurora called out, "Cloyster use Withdraw then Spike Cannon," Pete ordered, "Clever, he's protecting Cloyster and allowing it to attack at the same time," Aurora muttered. "Pikachu zip around the field with Agility, then send it into the air with your Iron Tail," she instructed and once in the air, "Pikachu; Thunderbolt," even if Cloyster is protected by its shell, it wasn't enough to stop the bolt of electricity coursing through knocking it out, "Cloyster is unable to battle making Pikachu the winner," the referee announced.

"Arcanine; let's go," Pete said revealing his final Pokémon, "Pikachu can you still fight?" Aurora asked receiving a thumbs up, "Good, Agility to confuse it; then launch an Electro Ball," she instructed, "Arcanine; Fire Blast," Pete ordered while also forgetting that they were on the Ice Field, and soon Arcanine and Pikachu were standing on the last pieces of ice on the entire field. "Arcanine; Flamethrower," he yelled, "Pikachu; Thunder Blade," Aurora fired out and blinking, it finally came to Pete about what he has done, "Pikachu; Thunderbolt," with the last order Aurora won.

* * *

Before Aurora could leave the stadium an attendant quickly walked up to her, "If you could follow me as your roommate was already sent before your match; someone would like to speak to you," nodding, Aurora soon found herself in a big office. Neesha was sitting in a comfy chair with her personal bag with her; talking to Lance randomly and form the laughs they both had, was a joke to each other.

"So do I have you to thank for my hotel room," the hybrid said to a smiling Lance form now looking to her, "Yes, and I have to admit you're really impressing me so far," he said as Neesha got up from her seat and hugged Aurora who loved the contact, "But I have to ask how are you since your transformation from male to female," he asked to which Neesha gave him a look of shock as Aurora fully told her what being a descendant of Articuno was to her new mate, and a possibility of others being one as such. "Well I-," Aurora's eyes widened after a few seconded-like paused moments to then exclaim in shock in return, "How do you know?"

"Do you really think you're the only one blessed by the legends?" Lance stated with a gentle smile yet continued with a gleam in his eyes at Neesha now looking at him in a what looks as if, it was impossible, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lance Wataru; descendent from the people blessed by Rayquaza… well one of few that is besides my cousins Clair, and Zinnia and her grandmother back in Hoenn, are as well." Aurora's jaw dropped, "Wow I did not see that coming," she muttered.

"As for your question, I have contacts all over Kanto and Johto; so I know why you were transformed into a girl," Lance explained. "So do you know why Erika's Gym… was set on fire then Lance?" Aurora asked, "All I know is that they were looking for something," Lance said getting serious, "But tell me, do know what you did with the tablet you found in Grandpa Canyon?" He asked, "It's been with me since I picked it up, only removing itself when I'm home," Aurora said revealing that her left wrist has been cuffed with the tablet connected to it.

"From what I can tell that all it talks about is a great evil, but I can't get anything else," Lance said to surprise the two girls, "Is that why you wanted Anabel, Misty, and myself for your special team?" Aurora asked in understanding now, "That's part of it," the Dragon Master replied while looking at Neesha as she was here thirty minutes before her mate, discussing things with him about joining on the team, as such, "If you want I can get a hold of Sabrina, as she's a descendant of Mesprit," Aurora said secretly surprising him this time by this news.

Returning to her hotel room with Neesha as she with her own money; secretly pleasing Aurora as such, gotten a gift for each for her little girls by a half-priced bracelets, Aurora is surprised when she saw Misty and Anabel in her hotel room; Neesha was as well yet inwardly sighed while mentally stating there goes their moments of being a twosome.

"Mama," two female voices cried out; then feeling two sets of hands that quickly hugged her legs, "Himawari, Tatsuo," Aurora joyfully said while also lifting up her eldest children, "When did you get here?" She asked to not only about her two little girls, but mostly her tow mates. "Only a couple minutes ago," Anabel said kissing her mate on the lips to which the two longer-mates were leased by seeing Neesha was accepting this as she was now playing with their two girls.

"So how are the rest of the children?" The hybrid asked, "They're alright but they truly miss you," Misty answered as she understood from her mate's reaction; which took a long time while she was gone to accept she was her mate and not girlfriend, of Aurora's worries, "Yeah I miss them too," Aurora said with a non-stressed smile as her tiredness due to that was suddenly gone; with Neesha secretly aiding her the entire time as such by being close.

"Now who wants to go explore the town," she asked the kids as they were to touch Aurora's heart, was holding hands in acceptance in Neesha's, "Oh yeah, can we please?" Himawari asked, "Fine…. but stay together," Misty said. Spending most of the day Aurora smiled; missing this feeling of not only being with all her mates now, but with her little girls, "I'm so glad that my next match is in the late-afternoon tomorrow," she said; carrying Tatsuo as Misty carried Himawari, and Anabel carried the bags alongside Neesha.

* * *

The group froze near the hotel entrance as Neesha also froze in place, and slowly in hesitance, turned around by a firm male-like voice calling her full name; making both Misty and Anabel look at the man as to wonder why he called-her-out, but Aurora glared to surprise the two girls as both of her elder children went behind the two girls. "Neesha Genesis Croft, I finally found you at last."

The man appeared to be in his early thirty's but he had silver-brown infused hair with a firm look set on his face, with Neesha's eye coloring and wore a business-suited attire that was dull-grey; with a clan symbol of sorts on his left-breast-pocket, and stood around 6'1 in height.

Neesha gulped in hesitance and stated quietly to get shocked looks on both Anabel's and Misty's faces by her title she stated; looking away while she did so due to the angered yet firm look on his face, "father… I didn't expect for you to-" "I grow tired of your rebelling to pursue your pathetic dreams; gifted child or not, you are to come with me and we will take a plane back to our city in Hoenn, right now." Neesha's father interrupted his only child; with Neesha wincing as she was firmly grabbed by him and was about to take off with her until she was then to surprise him by the girl's actions, Aurora growled when she also spoke; narrowing her eyes as she moved Neesha behind her to get looks from Misty and Anabel as Neesha mouthed later to them, "she isn't going anywhere with you at all."

Now looking at her firmly, stated to get her to narrow her own eyes with Neesha looking at him fearfully mixed with shock in her orbs; her face also blanked at the news as well of something else along with what he said in numbed shock; Anabel quickly placing the bags down to grab the nearly-felled girl as such. "It is no concern for you, Girl, as the reasons are clan politics and to also wed her to the Rich Lord Saris as the terms he placed was carried out; due to the murdered death of my wife and the cursed girl's mother."

Aurora growled lightly in warning as she felt… no sensed, he was not to be trusted as indeed his words were truthful, she strangely felt he was filled with negativity to the max as in his tone, he didn't care about what he stated to Neesha at all, especially the cold-like look in his eyes as it showed no love for her at all as well. "I will not allow you to take away my mate's dreams for what, a spoiled, pathetic, and stupid male that your own clan refused to simply decline her offer due to the greed they had."

He now had an understanding look on his face while sharply looking at the saddened form of Neesha in firm accusation, pointing to her as well to make her look away now in shame; with Misty, Anabel, and Aurora now being angered by his words, "you gave away your virgin-hood to a tramp like this," he now gestured to Aurora before coming over to her while speaking in slow-stomping steps from his black shoes, "you're lucky he doesn't care at all if you lost it or not, regardless, you are still coming back home with me."

He was then blasted to surprise the girls by not the doing it by Neesha as she stated aloud yet saddened now; her eyes glowing to shock Aurora, the same color as Mewtwo's back on the aisle, and he was sent flying into a fountain as Neesha fainted to make Aurora forget her anger to her father, and quickly with stride; the staff seeing this as they helped with their bags, to get Neesha to their hotel room quickly.

Though back at the fountain, a shadow hovered over Neesha's father and chuckled while both the shadow and the father grinned at this in sudden interest, the voice of the man changed to a darker, and deeper toned one now, "so it is coming to pass then, but I still need that brat though to come back and unlock the seal to the clan's tomb, and free my one of thirteen seals; imprisoning me entirely that is all over this pathetic world. I think I would just let my puppet for now, keep trying to obtain her…. for now." The shadow left the man as he shook his head; his mind still filled with the idea from the entity on bringing Neesha back to the clan compound yet he left to go get changed and try again later.


	9. League part2

Watching Gary's match, Aurora silently cackled when Gary lost to a random girl, "Is it wrong that I'm getting turned on by seeing her like this," Neesha started to the other two girls while also looking at Aurora; who was looking wickedly at Gary, "No…. we're feeling the same," Misty said with Anabel silently nodding; wit them truly half-wet in truth. After spying Gary leaving though, Aurora went to prepare for her match.

"For the final round of the qualifying match is Jeanette Fisher of Crimson City, against Aurora Shirayuki," stepping forward as one, both girls sent the other pleasant smiles, "This will be a three on three match with no substitutes, and the match will end when one side is out of Pokémon to continue," the referee monotoned. "Let the match begin," taking out a Pokéball, Jeanette went first, "Beedrill, show your elegance," Aurora smirked at this with also knowing her other two girls would be surprised, "This is going to be fun, isn't that right Pidgeot," she yelled; releasing her Normal/Flying-type. "Beedrill; Twineedle and Fury Attack," Jeanette called out, "Dodge then use Dance of the Flock," Aurora countered; using one of her well known attacks, "And here it is one of Aurora's signature combos," the announcer said while everyone besides the ref watching the attack begin, also sending the Bug/Poison-type crashing into the ground, "Beedrill please get up, and use Aerial Ace followed by Poison Jab," Crimson City's golden girl yelled out, "Counter with Hurricane," the futanari instructed; using the winds her Pokémon generated to dodge, "Now use Air Cutter," quickly following orders, the Normal/Flying-type soon bombarded its opponent in a fury of attacks ending the match. "Beedrill is unable to battle; so the winner goes to Pidgeot," the referee broadcasted.

"Mama is awesome," Himawari said as she, her sister, both of her Mommies, and potential Mommy watched the fight, "Yeah, I can't wait to be trainers like her," Tatsuo cheered with the three girls looking at them with understanding looks. "My… she certainly made an impression," Neesha giggled as well as stated obviously from the two children's words.

"Just wait till you see the others back in Celadon," Misty said to get a look to them both from Neesha, in confusion mixed with wonder by her mere raised eyebrow to them, "And while we already approve of you joining in…. we want to see what you're made of," Anabel purred into Neesha's ear at the end of her words; sending shivers down the girls spine to suddenly make her gulp lightly in anticipation, "I-If you say so," Neesha stuttered still; briefly imagining the things they would do yet didn't see the mischief-like looks from both girls as she watched the battle.

"Scyther, come on out," Jeanette called out, "Pidgeot?" Aurora began, " _I can still fight Aurora_ ," he responded, "Good, now let's start with Air Cutter," however, they were caught off guard when Scyther showed the speed it wasn't known for, "Quick Attack followed by Vacuum Wave," Jeanette called out and as the scythes glowed white, the Bug/Flying-type rushed in jumping in the air and unleashed its attack, "Pidgeot Dance of the Flock," Aurora screamed out, "I've prepared for this," Jeanette said, "Scyther; Razor Wind," she instructed and right as the feathers fell, the Bug/Flying-type let loose crescent blades; knocking Pidgeot out of its combination.

"Oh my Arceus, did you just see that folks! Jeanette just stopped the Dance of the Flock dead in its tracks," the announcer screamed out, "I have to say that's impressive," Aurora complimented, "Thank you, to be honest I've always looked up to girls like you for defying the strings of fate," Jeanette said, "Please, the strings of fate only dictate how you die; they don't control how you live your life," Aurora said as realization flashed through Jeanette's eyes at her words, "Don't let anyone tell you who you should be, be who you want to be," the futanari finished. "Pidgeot let's give our opponent something new shall we," she called out while also receiving a nod, "Pidgeot fly to everlasting light," Aurora chanted; putting a little pressure on her new earring allowing it to shine, as everyone saw energy transfer from the ring, to the Normal/Flying-type, "Pidgeot Mega Evolve," cocooned in a pink shell; it soon broke apart to reveal Pidgeot's new appearance.

"Wow…. this is the first I've seen of Mega Evolution," the announcer said, "Mega Evolution?" Jeanette asked confused but was mystified, "Mega Evolution is a mid-battle phenomenon that when the bond is strong enough, a temporary evolution takes place; however, it can only work once so even if you have multiple Pokémon that can Mega Evolve; only one will take place," Aurora explained as she looked it up after the incident with Mewtwo.

"Pidgeot; Streamline Spin," enveloped in a blue blaze, Pidgeot somersaulted into a dive and when it was fast enough a purple aura with orange streaks surrounded the Normal/Flying-type then after slamming into its opponent, Pidgeot had blue and purple sparks surrounding it. "Scyther; Vacuum Wave while Pidgeot is still recovering," Jeanette screamed out but even then Pidgeot soldiered on, "Air Cutter," but once more Scyther was too fast and Pidgeot was knocked out. "Pidgeot is unable, to battle so the winner is Scyther," the referee broadcasted, "Thanks for the work, Pidgeot," Aurora whispered.

Taking out another Pokéball, Aurora shouted, "Let's go Weavile," Jeanette bristled as it was also part Ice-type, "Let's see how fast Scyther can be in the chilling winds, Weavile use Hail," Aurora said; cutting off Scyther's speed but even then, it was too tired from its fight with Pidgeot that a simple cold breeze, knocked it out, "Scyther is unable to battle; so that makes Weavile the winner," the referee publicized.

"It was a good thing that Aurora looked up Jeanette's profile page before the battle began," Misty said while secretly surprised Aurora's Pidgeot could do that; as thanks in secret to Anabel's psychic powers, no one saw that the canine was having her way with the new girl, "Ah . . . Misty," Neesha breathed out; glancing at the people around them, "Don't worry Neesha, they won't notice a thing," Misty whispered; nibbling on her neck when Neesha jumped while also feeling Anabel's hand crawl into her jeans and underwear, "My… is that lace I'm feeling?" Anabel teased while also gently and slowly, pumping in two fingers.

Moving away from the trio of girls, we see that Jeanette was having trouble as her remaining Pokémon was Bellsprout, as her plan was to use its root-like feet to slowly heal damage; but with the hail going on, it would be impossible to counter, "Weavile; Ice Shard," Aurora said ending the fight.

Spotting Himawari and Tatsuo in her room afterwards confused Aurora, "What are you two doing here?" She asked, "Moomoo and Mommy said that they wanted to spend time with Ms. Neesha," Tatsuo answered innocently to firstly get a sweat drop from Aurora, then she rolled her eyes, "If that's the case, then why don't we go out to eat," Aurora said in finality, as her children cheered.

* * *

In the hotel room though, Misty and Anabel were dominating Neesha with ease, "Ngh… please more," Neesha moaned out only to be silenced when Anabel kissed her while shoving her tongue into the girl's mouth. "Remember… we're the ones in charge," the psychic sultry whispered once more; sending shivers down Neesha's spine quickly, "Yes… Mistress," she whispered out the name that they wanted her to call them in the bedroom or other activity. "Now, why don't you pleasure Misty," Anabel said gently while now nibbling on Neesha's ear, and nodding, she crawled into Misty's embrace.

Moaning and groaning, Neesha washed her face in Misty's breast milk while also trailing south and began licking the canine's cunt, "Mmm, she's not bad for a beginner," Misty moaned out; locking her legs around Neesha's head while also forcing her to dig deeper, "Come here," Anabel purred as she took Misty by the jaw; bringing her in for a tongue-whirling kiss. As they made out, Neesha vibrated her lips against Misty's cunt; forcing the canine hybrid to cum for once as a large squirt, "What a good girl," she said while also allowing Neesha to join in on the make-out session.

Laying Neesha on the bed after a few minutes, Anabel presented her own cunt to the girl yet began to moan by the quick assault from Neesha now, "Oh… ngh… you're right, she is good at munching cunt," Anabel moaned out while circling her hips. Seeing Misty wearing a strap-on though, Anabel was silent as Misty speared Neesha's pussy to get a yelp from her; releasing a surprising gasp/moan from the female at the same time, "It may not be as big as Aurora's, but it'll do," Misty stated to them both while also slapping Neesha's ass; watching it jiggle and as she started fucking, the canine hybrid used Neesha's breasts as handlebars while gently yet firmly teasing her nipples, "I wonder how she likes her clitoris being played with," Anabel said turning on the vibrator-stick they bought in Celadon, and pressed it against the human girl's clit; causing her to release a bigger moan.

"Set it on the highest volume Anabel, Neesha came," Misty said while feeling her nether regions begin to get wet when she slammed into Neesha's cunt, and doing as told, the Psychic hybrid circled it around the clit and from time to time, pressed the vibrator directly on it. Forgetting how many times she came, Neesha found Anabel's clit in half-mind-numbed lust, "Oh what a good girl," Anabel moaned out while she also was rewarding Neesha by pressing her cunt further, into Neesha's face.

"I'm cumming," Both Anabel and Misty screamed out at the same time, and removing themselves from Neesha, said girl was trying to breathe once more after taking in so much of Anabel's girl cum. "I wonder how it would be with Aurora," she said, panting, "Well it would be me, then Misty, followed by you," Anabel said while stating it with ease, "Wait… why am I second; I met her first," Misty points out to the girl in surprise by this sudden news, "True, but she didn't fuck you… first did she," Anabel said smugly to get Misty a look before whacking the girl with a pillow as they began a pillow fight while nude now.

* * *

Back to Aurora and her daughters, she smiled at the childlike wonder they had, as they went from stall to stall. Though Aurora was worried still as Neesha's father might still be around the area, minor anger as to what Neesha did to get him away from her, as she was out like a light for nearly three hours, before she awoke in fear; which she comforted her mate alongside the girls and even to warm her heart slightly, her two elder children.

He hasn't been seen since though, but she felt he might turn-up sometime soon; for an odd reason.

"Aurora," turning to the source, the hybrid futanari now saw that it was Ritchie, "Hey Ritchie, it's been awhile," Aurora said as their Pikachu's started their own conversations, "Yeah it has been awhile," he said blushing a bit, "So who are the little ones?" he asked. "These are Himawari and Tatsuo, they're… girls I adopted from an orphanage in Celadon," Aurora lied; not wanting to reveal the truth.

"Ah, ok," he said, "I was about to register for the next round, do you want to come with me?" Ritchie asked, "Sure why not," taking both of her children by the hand, the mother and daughters followed the boy to the register station, "Oh Mommy can we do it," Tatsuo begged when they heard that they would be fishing, "Sure, why not," Aurora said as she and the receptionist giggled at the children cheer; as Ritchie let out a chuckle of amusement.

Once they caught a Magikarp with a number and a letter on it, the receptionist types it into the computer to reveal that Aurora and Richie were going to be fighting in the fifth match. "May the best trainer win," he said, "Yeah… but I'll be the one that wins," Aurora smirked back at him while he laughed, "We'll see," Richie said.

Aurora sweat drop however with Richie looking on at amusement as the female Magikarp; from checking it afterward, refused to leave her daughter's; Tatsuo's gentle grip as she cuddled the Pokémon. "Do you have a spare Pokéball of sorts, for my adoptive child?" She then asked the Nurse who giggled at knowing she just has gotten a pet for her.

At the hotel, Aurora's eye rolled now while also seeing her three mates snuggling up against each other, "Mama… what's that smell?" Himawari asked while now holding her nose as she wasn't used to it, "I'll tell you when you're older," Aurora quickly said while not wanting to have the talk with them yet, before heading to the video phone to check up on her family.

* * *

The following afternoon, it was on a normal dirt field that Richie and Aurora did their battle, "For this first semifinal match is the brilliant Aurora Shirayuki against Ritchie with four Pokémon and no substitutions, except for moves that forces the Pokemon to switch is allowed" the referee monotone.

"Pika, let's go," Ritchie yelled out, "Pikachu, show them what you're made of," Aurora chanted, "Well you look at that; both trainers are using the same Pokémon. Let's see what they do next," the announcer said, "Pika use Electro Ball," Richie shouted and to his surprise, Aurora didn't tell her Pikachu to do anything only to realize why when the attack did nothing, but boost its speed, "Lighting Rod," he said in understanding to her, "Yup, so that means Electric-type attacks are useless," she cackled kindly with him snorting at her being amused by this, "Pikachu; Quick Attack into Iron Tail," she instructed within moments and thanks to the speed boost, her Pikachu slammed Pika into the wall, "Pika since we can't use Electric-type attacks, let's confuse it with Agility and Quick Attack," Richie ordered. Even as Pikachu was getting a beating, it stayed calm, "Pikachu; PK Thunder," Aurora called out and sending a bolt of electricity outward, Pika rolled away from the explosion, "Now Iron Tail on the ground," slamming his tail on the ground Aurora improvised an Earthquake.

* * *

In the box containing the elite four, champion, and the Pokémon League president, they were all impressed by Aurora's actions, "Improvising attacks is impressive," the shirtless man said, "Yes… it takes years for even an elite trainer to do something like that," a female voice said, "That or she experiments, Lorelei," Agatha points out. "She's one to look out for," the president said, "Yes she is; isn't she, Charles," Lance agreed.

* * *

"Pika is unable to battle; so the winner is Pikachu," with almost all of Pika's attack useless, it was only a matter of time before Richie lost the first match. "Zippo, show them how it's done," Richie shouted while releasing a Charmeleon, "Pikachu; Electro Ball," Aurora called out, "Counter with Flamethrower," Richie retaliated and through the smoke was a Thunderbolt, catching Richie and his Pokémon off guard, which was followed by Quick Attack/Iron Tail combo. "Fire Spin," Richie shouted, "Electro Current," surprising everyone once more, Pikachu spun while also releasing electricity; creating a type of dome that canceled out Fire Spin.

* * *

In the spectator box, their jaws dropped at the sight, "If this girl isn't trying to be a Coordinator… I'm going to cut off all of my hair," a female said in shock, "I wouldn't bet on that Karen," Agatha said, "But look at her style of battle… It just screams Coordinator," Karen countered to prove a point, "She could use that tactic to fool her opponents," Bruno points out; backing Agatha.

* * *

"Zippo; Slash," Richie shouted but it was countered when Pikachu spun and used Iron Tail to block, and then retaliated with Thunderbolt. "Do you want to be a Coordinator or something… because I swear those call-outs are something a Coordinator would do," Richie said what was on everyone's minds, "Honestly; I'm still in the air about that as I use it to keep one step ahead of my opponent. Sure I'll most likely get some harsh looks from the Coordinators, but hey it's a battle style that bests suits my personality," Aurora explained. "Pikachu let's finish with Thunder Valley," invoking rain clouds, Pikachu sent a Thunder attack into the clouds, and not too long after that, bolts of electricity started raining down; knocking Zippo out.

"How is Pikachu not fainted yet?" Richie asked in surprise, "Like how all Pokémon get strong, through training," Aurora replied with a 'really' look, "I train with my Pokémon in all areas, joining in so if my Pokémon jog twenty laps around a lake, I jog the same number, and I willingly turn myself into a moving target to help with the aiming portion of my training," the hybrid futanari said; revealing some of the still healing scars, "I'm even proud to say that I win half the spars I have with my Primeape," she added with pride; not bothered by the looks she was getting from the crowd. "But aren't your Pokémon scared of actually killing you?" Richie asked, "I see it as a bonding exercise as the more I train with my Pokémon, the closer we get; I mean sure there's the life-threatening part, but I like the risk," Aurora finished.

Getting over his shock and awe, Ritchie sent out his next Pokémon, "Happy, I choose you," he said; releasing a Butterfree, "Poison Powder and Sleep Powder," he quickly ordered hoping to get in some breathing room. However his hopes were dashed when Pikachu dodged them all, "Pikachu; Electro Ball," Aurora shouted, scoring the first attack in the third match, "Happy Aerial Ace," Richie yelled out, watching his Butterfree get in close, "Now Poison Powder," Ritchie finally cheered as he finally made a landing attack, "Butterfree; Acrobatics," he continued only to frown when as Electro Current went up; canceling the attack while also attacking Happy in which was followed up by a Thunder Punch. "Happy; Signal Beam," Ritchie yelled out but Pikachu roll-dodged, "Volt Switch," Aurora said; switching out when the Poison was getting to Pikachu, "Pidgeot let's fly," Aurora shouted out, "I forgot about that," Ritchie muttered when he realized that switch out moves were allowed, "Pidgeot; Air Cutter," she shouted while also ending the match, "Butterfree is unable to battle so the winner of the third round is Pidgeot," the referee shouted.

Deciding that he is seriously outmatched, Ritchie forfeited, "Ritchie… why?" Aurora asked surprised, "I know when I'm beat," he began, "I had a blast in my first league, but I know when I'm outmatched; it's been an honor fighting you Aurora, the Performing Trainer," Ritchie said with a gentleman like bow, "Due to Ritchie forfeiting; the winner of the semifinal round is Aurora Shirayuki."

* * *

Making it through the next two rounds, Aurora faced a male trainer now; in the final round, "Welcome one and all to the final round of the Indigo Plateau Conference, and out of the 256 trainers these two showed; they were a cut above the rest," the announcer said over the screaming crowd. "To my left is the Performing Trainer, Aurora Shirayuki," waving to the crowd, Aurora smiled seeing her mates and eldest children cheering for her, "And to my right is Max Powers," pumping his fist in the air, Max did an air guitar solo while also sending a flirty smirk towards Aurora, "This is a full six on six match with substitutions allowed, and now trainers release your Pokémon," the referee yelled out.

"This will be easy," Max smirked, "Let's kick it, Hitmonlee," he shouted, "Easy? Maybe in your dreams but not in the real world," Aurora eye rolled et loudly stated to make Max frown at her briefly, "Metagross; stand," she chanted; seeing as she went to the Safari Zone and caught a couple of Pokémon there, and they also had Pokémon from the other regions there.

"Hitmonlee; Close Combat," Max yelled out, "Metagross; Gyro Ball to deflect, then slam Hitmonlee into the ground with Psychic," Aurora countered and tucking in its legs, Metagross began to spin around as one of its legs came into contact with Hitmonlee; creating a small explosion, knocking Hitmonlee back while also opening itself to an attack and giving Metagross the opportunity to follow up as its eyes were outlined in blue; causing Hitmonlee to be covered in the same aura. "Hitmonlee, try and free yourself," Max shouted but alas it was useless as Psychic is effective against Pokémon like Hitmonlee to the point, that it was barely standing, "Hitmonlee; Blaze Kick," Max ordered, "Send it back with Confusion," Aurora retaliated and with a simple telekinetic force, Hitmonlee was knocked out, "Hitmonlee is unable to battle; so the winner is Metagross," the referee announced.

"Grr, Golem let's go," Max said while also realizing that he lost the first round, "Metagross return and Blastoise come on out," Aurora said; switching Pokémon, "Golem; Earthquake then Roll Out," Max barked out as the shaking earth gave him the opening he needed, "Blastoise use Rapid Spin," Aurora instructed as the match soon began to change to a match of endurance in which, thanks to Aurora's training, Blastoise had a lot of. "Golem; Stone Edge," Max nearly snarled out, "Ocean's Current," with the simple order, the small pieces of stone were destroyed from the pressure of the water, and Golem was hit as well gaining critical damage from the move. "Golem use Roll Out," Max yelled out, "Please, this again. Blastoise stop it with Flash Cannon," Aurora said but as Golem rolled in, the Ground/Rock-type opened up, "Now grab on to it and use Self-Destruct," eyes widening; Blastoise quickly retreated back into its shell, and while it survived, the damage was severe. "Golem is unable to battle; so the winner goes to Blastoise," the referee broadcasted.

"Electabuzz, time to work," Max shouted, "Before the bitch can do anything, Thunders Fury," he barked out, and closing in with Quick Attack, the pure Electric-type sent a fury of full power Thunder Punches, "BLASTOISE," Aurora screamed out as she was now completely worried about her Water-type. "Now use Low Kick then a Thunder-powered Brick Break," Max said; letting out an evil smirk as the Brick Break actually broke the shell while knocking her Pokémon out; however, before Max could order things to go further, Electabuzz soared past him as it made an indent in the wall.

Eyes widening, everyone saw chilling winds start to surround Aurora as her arm was extended, "Blastoise… return," she said, and after returning her Water-type, she walked over to the Nurse Joy, "Please," Aurora said only saying one word to get the nurse to quickly understand, "Of course," Nurse Joy said while sprinting into a run and heading to the Pokémon Center. "Blastoise is unable to battle; so the winner is Electabuzz," this snapped everyone back into reality, resulting in the crowd to boo at Max at his shameful blow.

"Oh give me a break," Max stated aloud, "This is a Pokémon Battle, trainers do whatever it takes to win; they're just animals after all," he said like he had a point. Yet he didn't see the narrowed eyes of not only Aurora, but her mates glaring as well as most of the crowd as he stated those words.

"Metagross… avenge your comrade," Aurora chanted neutrally yet with hidden meaning in her tone, " _You'll pay for what you did to Blastoise_." If Metagross had a faceit, would be scowling at the Electric-type. "Electabuzz-," "Metagross use Earthquake, followed by Meteor Punch," Aurora said; cutting Max off and thanks to the rage Metagross was feeling, Electabuzz returned to its place on the wall; knocked out, "Electabuzz is unable to battle; so the winner is Metagross, and with three of Max's Pokémon unable to battle we'll take a short half-hour break," hearing that they were taking a break, Aurora sprinted quickly towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

In the spectators box, the elites, champion, and League president frowned, "Max better hopes he loses or else, I won't be holding back," Karen scowled, "The youth these days," Agatha said while shaking her head, "I want to go check up on Aurora," Lance said getting up, "I'll come with you," Charles said as the pair got up and headed out.

At the Pokémon Center, Aurora stood outside the room holding her Blastoise, "Nurse Joy… how's Blastoise?" Aurora asked, "He's going to make a good recovery, but it'll be a couple months before Blastoise can be battle fit," the nurse answered; not mincing her words.

"Can I visit?" The hybrid asked, "Of course," she replied in understanding by opening the door, Blastoise looked up to see his trainer, "I am so sorry," she began to state in growing sadness, " _Boss don't blame yourself_ ," Blastoise said, "But-" Aurora began but was cut off when Blastoise sent her a glare, " _Boss it's not your fault that bastard made the first move, and besides I was already injured from that Golem's self-destruct_ ," he points out, " _So am I going to live to see another battle_?" He also asked, "Yeah, Nurse Joy said that you're going to recover; however, it's going to be a long while before you can go back to the field," Aurora explained while he nodded in return with his eyes closed briefly, " _Got it boss lady_ ," Blastoise said, "Get some sleep; the quicker you recover, the quicker you can go back to fighting," Aurora told her Water-type.

Exiting the room, Aurora felt three pairs of hands hug her, "How's Blastoise?" Neesha asked her in worry like the other girls were, "Alright… it's going to take a couple months before it can be battle ready," Aurora replied sadly. "That's good," Lance voiced, "Oh, hi Lance," Aurora said, "I take it that the match is canceled?" She asked, "Only if you want it to be," Lance replied back to her gently yet they were surprised by her sudden narrowed-eyed yet determined answer, "No, I'm fighting to the bitter end."

"Can you introduce me to your friend?" The hybrid asked after now seeing the other male with Lance, "I'm Charles Goodshow: President of the Pokémon League," the girls were surprised at this, "I wanted to compliment you in person about your battles thus far, and that brilliant mind of yours," he continued. "Thank you, sir… but it wasn't just me," Aurora said; turning to the sleeping Blastoise, "My Pokémon does all the work."

Looking at the time, Lance said to mostly Aurora with her nodding in hidden anger but mostly determination now on her face, "You better get back or else you'll be disqualified," Aurora nodded with a small smile at the Champion, "Show him hell," Misty said with agreement with the other girls as Aurora's heart was touched by their support, "Don't worry, I'll make him **pay** ," Aurora replied yet at the end her voice unknown to everyone but Anabel, changed briefly, "Just don't let it consume you," Anabel whispered.

* * *

Back on the field now, Aurora released her Pokémon, "Soar above the clouds, Pidgeot," "Fearow show her it's all about power," Max yelled. "Fearow-" before he could say anything; Aurora cut him off, "Pidgeot use Dance of the Flock, then Air Cutter," pissed that he was cut off again; Max could only watch as his Fearow is being tossed around, "Pidgeot show them what true power comes from the bonds," Aurora chanted, "Mega Evolution; startup." After the evolution to Mega level, Aurora and Pidgeot showed Max true power by quickly defeating both Fearow and his other Pokémon that didn't have a chance to do anything, Nidoking.

"Charizard; destroy her," Max yelled while also sending out his starter Pokémon. Glancing at her Pidgeot, Aurora made eye contact, " _Let's do this_ ," he said, "Charizard; Aerial Ace then Steel Wing," Max barked out, "Agility straight towards the ground then use Sand Attack," Aurora shouted then when the dust was in the air, Charizard's position was revealed, "Now Aerial Wing," through the dust, Pidgeot ducked under the Steel Wing; striking the stomach with its left wing. "How?! Aerial Ace is supposed to be a move that can't be countered," Max yelled out as even the champion and his elites were surprised, "Please, I like to experiment with the moves my Pokémon have," Aurora began yet her voice had a hint of pride in it, "It was during one of the regular spars my Pokémon have that I noticed a shadow in the dust when Pidgeot used Aerial Ace, that my own Charizard used it to attack," she explained.

"Pidgeot; Dance of the Flock," calling out one of her regular combinations while also causing some damage to her opponent's Pokémon, "Charizard; Flare Blitz," cloaking itself in fire, both Pidgeot and Aurora were calm, "Pidgeot dive under, then use Air Cutter," Aurora instructed and to the amazement to everyone, Pidgeot soared under; not bothered when its body was hit by the stray embers, "Charizard is unable to battle and with all six of Max's Pokémon unable to battle… I declare Aurora Shirayuki is the official winner," sighing in relief, Aurora waved and cheered to the cheering crowds.

As the police dragged Max away, Aurora stood on the stadium platform within the span of five minutes, "I would like to congratulate Aurora Shirayuki on her first Championship win on her first league," Lance said aloud to let everyone hear him clearly in the microphone in his hand, "Please, Lance it wasn't just me, my Pokémon should also take the credit," Aurora said into the device, "Even so, I'm proud to give you the league winnings," Charles said, "First off 50,000,000$, and second… this Master Ball," Aurora was shocked as that type of Pokéball, was rare. "Thank you sir," she said gladly; taking the cash, "And when you're ready, just give us a call so you can battle the elite four, and myself, for the right to enter the Hall of Fame," Lance said with the device half-way near him yet stated kindly to Aurora mostly, "Oh don't worry… I'll be gunning for that title soon," Aurora smirked, "Good, don't keep us waiting," Karen smirked, "It'll be good to see what this generation has to offer," Agatha smiled.

* * *

In the hotel room, later on, Aurora was confused to where Himawari and Tatsuo are, "Oh we sent them back to Celadon so they could help out in the decorations," Anabel said with ease as the four women raided the liquor cabinet to start celebrating. "Yeah we want to reward our girl first," Neesha said and soon the girls except for Neesha; who felt the pheromones they were giving off for some reason, was drunk-off in that as the other three girls were showing signs of being entirely drunk.

"Wesh, I think itsh time to begin the real fun," Anabel said drunkenly, "Agreed," Misty said in return and clearing the table, the girls laid Aurora on it, "Allow us to pleasure you Mistress," Neesha purred to the surprise Aurora by her title now while also making her look at her other two girls in suspicion, as secretly she liked being called My Light form her. After the striptease; Anabel and Neesha went south as Misty also handled things up north. "Oh . . . that's it… give me your love," Aurora moaned out as the canine hybrid massaged her breasts. "You love my dick, don't you," the futanari said while also seeing that Neesha had the entire length of her cock in her mouth, "We're sluts for your dick, Aurora," Anabel purred in honesty while also taking a bottle of alcohol, then pouring it all over Aurora's cunt; quickly licking it off, "That you are," Aurora said as something inside of her began to break free, "And as my sluts, you are to please me in any way possible," she said in a low growl; sending shivers down their spines while moaning when they inhaled something in the air; not knowing that Aurora was in heat.

Surprising the girls, Aurora got up and leading the girls to the bed, she grabbed Misty and pushed her to the bed, "Let the real fun begin," she said; sheathing her entire length inside of Misty's cunt to make her quickly cum at the sudden surprise, "OH ARCEUS, I THINK HER DICK IS BIGGER," Misty screamed out as Anabel and Neesha saw an imprint of Aurora's cock in Misty's stomach within moments to stun them. "Take my dick, like the bitch you are," Aurora growled out, "You love it when I fill you with cum," Misty moaned out in response, "YES I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FILL ME WITH YOU'RE CUM… TAME THIS BITCH LIKE THE ALPHA YOU ARE," not wanting to be left out, Anabel and Neesha put their attention to the alpha's breasts; moaning when they tasted the breast milk, and was surprised when it was already overflowing in their mouths; as streams escaped from the corner of their mouths. Wanting their Mistress and Mate to taste as well, Neesha filled up her mouth with breast milk and shared it with ease with Misty, as Anabel did the same with Aurora. "Take my semen… and give birth to my girls," Aurora said in a roar slamming; her entire length and cumming.

Pulling out, Neesha and Anabel started to fight, "Hey no fighting or else none of you will get my dick," Aurora growled; making them shut up, "Now Neesha on the bottom, and Anabel on her mouth," doing as told Aurora slowly inserted her dick, "Mistress," Neesha moaned out in slight pain; from both the girth and length, "Take it all," Aurora growled in dominating tone while pulling Anabel in for a tongue-twisting kiss. Charging a little electricity into her fingers, Aurora smirked when pinching Neesha's clit; resulting in said girl to scream in both pleasure and pain, "OH GOD," Anabel screamed while quickly cumming on Neesha's face, "Get pregnant with my cum," Aurora said, enjoying the sight of Neesha's stomach growing to about four months pregnant.

Pulling out, Aurora smirks once more while also sending shivers down Anabel's spine and to her surprise, Aurora jumped her and went straight to the fucking, "OH ARCEUS," she screamed out as Aurora roughly fucked her. As for the two other girls, Neesha and Misty 69 each other, "Say you love this, say you love being my bitch," Aurora growled; nibbling Anabel's neck, "I LOVE IT, I LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH, SLUT, ANYTHING YOU NEED I'LL BE IT," Anabel screamed as her stomach began filling up with Aurora's cum.


	10. Vacation break

Waking up the next morning, Aurora looked around her as she saw her mates were passed out on the bed yet was also stunned to see her dick was now bigger than usual; yet stated or muttered more-so to herself while getting up gently to use the restroom since she also felt nature's call, "We really need to lay off the alcohol."

After using the toilet, she was getting ready to leave after washing her hands; which she was still nude, within the large bathroom yet suddenly felt weak as if, something quickly overcame her. As the mirror was large enough to cover the wall near her, she quickly closed her eyes as she moaned in both sudden pain and pleasure, from the sudden warmth everywhere on her frame; now sitting on the extra stool for self-washing nearby, quickly.

Opening her eyes, she was in shock yet still moaned quietly in pleasure; her vagina squirting love juices suddenly as well as both of her breasts were dribbling milk as with each painful-like heartbeat, her chest felt extremely full and a sudden instinctive urge also; which she began to quickly do by grabbing her cock, and also began rubbing it since it was extremely hard now; her chest growing with each heartbeat as well as squirting milk. Her right hand going to her right tit as when she simply grabbed it, it was now going through the fluffiness of her enlarged breast's skin with ease. Like a firm yet fluffy pillow.

Her mind though was half-numbed in pleasure as she merely watched partially from her chest now larger then she could guess from its original size, yet she kept rubbing her cock in a growling-toned voice in need as she felt overheated, and within moments, gushed a torrent of a single-lined stream of cum from her cock as well as squirted a lot of love juices, and her chest also made two streams of breastmilk; as most got onto the floor of the mirror, and panting when she was done. Her cock quickly deflating with her now fully aware and within moments was stunned by the results, yet shook her head as she exited the bathroom; not seeing her currently jiggle-like butt became even slightly bigger as it now jiggled slightly as she walked.

Anabel was the one to answer firstly in a half-normal tone as all her mates were up yet stunned by Aurora's new larger-sized chest as well as her butt, "I was going to say what happened to us last night… but look at you Alp- I mean Aurora. You're more… more…" "She is more hot-looking that's what girls," Misty exclaimed with a minor drool while the other two also gave her a really look, yet they saw the rod their mate had limping and blushed; now recalling how it easily pierced into them last night.

Rolling her eyes, she went over and with a moan from their Alpha to get the girls to understand that Aurora's chest was currently sensitive; especially seeing the left-breast Neesha touched leaked slightly in driblets while also being surprised it weighed slightly, but not by much; looked to both Misty and Anabel with a thoughtful look while stating to what she was thinking aloud; Aurora looking at her in wordless agreement as the other two touched her other larger breast as well, "Do you think whatever occurred with our Mi- I mean our lead-girl here, would be the issue to her new look?"

The two hybrids shrugged as, like Neesha, they don't know what was going on with their mate. Aurora though was concerned as she felt half-needy still, yet placed that to the back of her mind as the three girls began to now grope gently her larger breasts. Misty and Anabel began to lap as well as suck the same nipple by taking turns while Neesha greedily for some reason, sucked on hers like it was a babe; making Aurora harden quickly as well as cum from her pussy as she also felt hot all over; not knowing she was re-feeling what she done last, as well as felt.

Neesha though saw the two-hybrid girls looked briefly stunned by what Aurora growled out gently now; not seeing that her eyes glowed icily briefly before stating her orders, "due to you two forcing my mate to call me Mistress instead of the nickname I liked, you will not get any, but yourselves right now… while I have my way with Neesha," Aurora recalled that part at least from whatever occurred last night.

Nodding reluctantly as such, the two went to a separate room to settle things for themselves while Neesha then gulped from Aurora's sudden needy mixed with looks of desired when she looked her up and down, like a piece of candy.

"Now… **sit** on the bed Neesha-" Aurora blinked at how quickly she moved within moments; without telling her fully what she wanted, yet inwardly shrugged as she began to head to her third mate, and said girl began to moan as Aurora began to suck on her left breast firstly before moving to her right; Neesha quickly becoming wet and cumming partially as well. Neesha then without thinking, grabbed one of Aurora's leaking breasts and began to suck on it; making her moan while she decided as they were big enough, to do the other by herself while physically as well as secretly for the first time, sucking her own nipple.

After a few minutes of the cold-beverage, Aurora then to surprise Neesha by the lust-driven look Aurora now had as she without warning, quickly pierced as well as began thrusting wildly into her; making Neesha to instead of complaining to her Mistress, began to moan while quickly cumming with each thrust as Aurora's body was influencing her sex drive a lot. "Mistress…. Mistress… Mist-" Neesha was still in pleasure yet stunned by the hard-slap on her ass with a low growl also from Aurora's words as well as with a quick nod; by now moaning her previous title quickly, "My Light… **SAY IT**!" Neesha didn't register the slight mature-sound change in Aurora's voice as her eyes went into slits; ramming harder now as Neesha was reduced to a moaning mess as she kept cumming until Aurora roared and without warning her again, came like before in a torrent of semen; making her stomach this time to swell to the point she was nine-months pregnant, this time, before exiting her pussy, and Aurora's semen quickly flowing out once she exited; then after it was all out, Neesha gasped as the futa resumed fucking her once more in instinctive-lust.

It was hours later in the hotel room as Aurora was stunned by her actions; acting like herself now yet still gave Neesha a sorry look; despite Neesha's eyes still partially glazed in bliss, she was too tired to say a word; edge-wise.

Both Misty and Anabel shot Neesha a look when they after ten minutes of shopping for things from knowing they were still screwing each other, returned, yet also gave the girl some water to drink in which she quickly chugged it down. Aurora, however, rubbed the back of her neck while stating awkwardly to Neesha as well, "I-I don't know what came over me back there Neesha… it felt wonderful and at the same time, while I kept screwing you-" Aurora was surprised by the small smile on Neesha's tired-like face as she stated as if, it wasn't something bad to her girlfriend; in a quiet voice as the water helped for her to speak-up slightly, and also placing a gentle hand to Aurora's lips to stop her from speaking. "I enjoyed it as well… hehe, it was fun~."

Aurora was now worried by Neesha's current actions as she seemed drunk-like yet knew she didn't at all drink, in which the girls were amused as they quickly guessed her mind was still in bliss; despite them not having sex right now between her and Aurora, let it slide, as Misty decided to ask Aurora; said girl looking at her as she held Neesha who giggled while passing out, "What I want to know is a few things: like your new chest size Aurora, and maybe if next time, that could be either me or Anabel at Neesha's state?"

Blushing yet understood what she meant by both meanings, they laid Neesha on the bed to rest off her blissful-state-like problem as they then measured her chest; stunned after finding out the results to which Misty now pouted while briefly unknown to them, looking at her own chest in secret envy, "How in Arceus's name you go from a Triple H Cup size to Triple L Cups within a day, Aurora?" Aurora merely gave her a look while shrugging in an I-don't-know gesture while stating it as well; her chest jiggling without meaning to while she did this, "I have no clue in hell how it happened, but at least I don't feel needy anymore Misty."

It was then they heard moans to surprise them she woke-up now as the three figured she would be out of it for a few more hours; seeing Neesha grab her head while muttering something they couldn't hear yet it seemed she recalled while now fully blushing yet soon the four began to chit-chat about this as well as other things, but Neesha then brought-up a point to make them wonder if might occur as well, "So are Anabel and Misty going to go through whatever happened to you, My Light?"

"Honestly… we don't know," Misty shrugged in answer to make Aurora inwardly pout at not answering her third mate; before turning to said girl in wonder, "do you think it might happen again to you Aurora… for some reason, it felt hot mixed with sudden fear to me." Seeing the looks, Anabel stated to make Aurora and the other two girls to look to her in surprise by her nod, looking away as a result briefly, "I feel the same as whatever happened last night, I felt we were quickly turned-on as such; plus for some reason I can sense me, and Misty are pregnant… but I cannot tell from Neesha as something is entirely blocking me from telling."

Misty, Neesha who was told by Anabel's abilities, and Aurora was wondering how could that be yet Aurora suddenly felt protective over Neesha yet let that feeling slide as they still had questions yet also knew they had to leave soon, packed things up while also aiding Neesha as both her body was half-tired, and also she had to lean on someone to make the two-hybrid girls blush briefly yet were secretly envious. Aurora made Neesha nearly un-walkable in movement; by being led by one of them or Aurora herself.

* * *

Teleporting to Celadon an hour later, the girls were welcomed to the sight of the entire mansion being decked out to Aurora's minor surprise, " **Mama** ," a bunch of little voices cried out all at once, and with all the weight, Aurora fell to the floor while laughing lightly. With the futa laughing joyfully still by seeing her little ones greeting her yet saw some of them had paint on their faces.

"Alright everyone, let your poor mother breath," Erika said gently yet sternly to her grandchildren; as recently they called both Delia and her Grandma, as such. "Hi mother," Aurora said while hugging her; Erika while stunned by the girl's looks, as her original outfit she was wearing looked to be nearly-bursting up top yet held-on, "Hello my little champion," Erika replied while ignoring her child's outfit for now; reminding herself to maybe see a fashion designer of sorts to fit her properly before her next journey.

"Oh and you must be Neesha, pleasure to finally meet you," she said seeing the human girl as Neesha waved awkwardly; holding onto Anabel to stand currently while looking to one of the girls who guided her to play with her now; which once again touched Aurora's heart at this.

Aurora shook her head, "So where's mom?" Aurora asked; talking about her original mother, Delia, "She decided that with all of her granddaughters living in Celadon, she would rather be living here from now on my dear. So she's still packing," Erika said to the slightly stunned child of hers yet Aurora now sweat dropped as Erika groped to make sure she knew they were not faked, "Did your breasts get bigger?" She asked, "Yeah… I don't know what happened to make me like this now," Aurora gestured to her frame to get an understanding nod from her mother, "I was hoping Mom would explain things to me when I see her." Aurora finished explaining to Erika, "So I suspect that I'm going to be getting more granddaughters," Erika stated by recognizing the glow from both Misty and Anabel when they were pregnant, "Yeah… but as Neesha is a regular human girl, we don't know if she's like them right now or not," Aurora points out.

After that, the party was in full swing and once the little ones were put to bed; the women began to play. Though during the party, she didn't get a chance at all to ask her mother, Delia, about her changes as from her looks… it was as if, she knew what happened.

* * *

The next day, Aurora saw her mother, Delia was awake and she personally decided to allow her three mates to rest from having sex one more time last night, and her mother greeted her with her creamed-coffee in her hands while also sitting at the table, "Morning sweetie."

Nodding slightly in hesitance that Delia saw, her mother sighed while stating; secretly amused by her daughter jumping by the question to her, "So… are you wondering about your recent changes Aurora?" Nodding once again, but in a wordless yes as she grabbed the coffee that Delia left for her child; secretly knowing from her changes that it won't affect her growth as she is still young… slightly in age. Aurora then sat down near her mother yet tinged lightly as well, by her not being used to her butt and chest jiggling the way they are now; from walking with her ass, and her breasts moving more-so than usual.

Delia now sighed to herself briefly before a small sip of her coffee and then started to make Aurora blink in minor surprise as if, she looked ready to argue over something yet wasn't, "Go ahead and say something Aurora. I saw you needed to speak to me, but with the activities last night… I figured you want to wait until this morning to ask me… certain things."

Aurora looked at her mother gently as well as told her what she experienced, with Delia simply nodding as if it was one of the basic things. She then after Aurora was done; Erika stunned by the information as it sounded like hers slightly as secretly she was a blessed woman, and lied to Aurora as such back then; stating she was recently given her vine-like abilities as such since she is, in fact, a descendent as well.

"Aurora," Delia began to state to her daughter gently while also placing her coffee cup gently on the table as well, "what you experienced is considered rare to not only our ancestors as only 5% of females or rare cases, futa of our ancestors as such, experienced to what we dubbed as The Heat. The other though is due to your dragon blood as those back then that were blessed that way, fully experienced it differently."

Aurora blinked at this as before she could comment, Erika now came in looking all curious with Delia nodding at her in acceptance for her to listen as also secretly; not known to any of the girls yet, she has been sleeping with Erika for the past few months now, and is waiting to tell her child tonight sometime about their relationship... after she handles to what she has to state about the experience Aurora has done.

"The Heat?" Aurora curiously asked her wanting to know that first before anything else; with Delia simply nodding, and began to explain gently yet carefully to what she would let her daughter understand; since this is Erika's first time hearing this as well, "back then while we were still blessed, Articuno saw that our birthrate was lessening by the day, and decided to converse with the legendaries other two siblings: Moltres, and Zapdos. Their solution was to bless us once more for a select few that when the time comes, would change in looks and experience, to what I dubbed you the exact title of the blessing. The same troubles occurred within the Kyurem blessed as well, sweetie, a few years afterward."

Aurora alongside Erika saw the forlorn look on her face to suddenly make their child worried as she now hesitantly asked, looking nervous while doing so with Erika blushing as currently, Aurora was wearing a nightgown she let her borrow yet it still didn't cover her newly-grown assets as her chest seemed ready to pop-out, "something bad happened… didn't it Mom?"

Delia nodded sadly while looking upwards as if debating on telling her, yet she knew from seeing Aurora handle things more maturely then she was as Ash, knew she could probably handle the news, "I feared that your dragon blood within you; as Kyurem was a former lover of Articuno back then, Aurora, with something also to occur to make Articuno, alongside other legendaries within the past to banish Our Blessing's lover, as such nearly a thousand years ago. The ones that experienced The Heat-Version of our bloodline, a few Futanari that is from some kind of Evil Force possessing the dragon back then; cursed its own futa-blessed. Those that went into it then experienced overwhelming urges of sexuality to the point that if they were not with their mates during the process; due to the moon-type they were remade or born as…" Delia trailed off yet stated to horrified looks now on both Aurora and Erika, Delia looking briefly away as she finished, "they would seek out random females and due to the heat; be unaware and rape the poor female yet the victim would also sometimes have a single child from them. The female could be a young girl to a full-grown young woman, as back then; it wouldn't have mattered if they were the blessed person's sister, rival, or their own child. The Heat for Kyurem's Blessed however from myself learning it back… within our clan home, would regret it for the rest of their lives yet only one was able to beat it, but it was half-recorded as to how she, in turn, defeated her own curse."

"That… That's horrid Delia, why would an evil entity as such as that, curse that dragon's ancestors entirely; mostly the Futanari types?" Erika stated in horror while they saw Aurora pale even more-so then she usually was and looked at her mother as if, you have to be joking yet asked anyways, "please tell me that isn't true Mom?"

Delia wordlessly looked away to make Aurora sorry she asked, in shame yet she froze by this news to make her worry; Erika, as she was near like Delia, was, rubbed her child's back while Delia gently rubbed her left arm as she saw Aurora was in shock, "from what you stated… those that changed that was cursed as such, were in both pain and pleasure; as they changed, Aurora… that's why I was secretly worried when you were done speaking yet decided to tell you what might happen if you're not too careful, under the light of the New Moon as that was when you experienced your first heat; that is when you will most likely start it."

In secret, Delia wanted to truly tell her why the New Moon would affect her child; from the entity telling her within her nightmare-like dream she had a week ago, but also figured hearing the curse of what the powerful ice-like Pokémon did a thousand years ago, would be enough for now as the secret she had to keep from her child her whole life, might make Aurora feel betrayed at not telling her sooner; including why she was banished from her clan compound back then as well; not entirely, but only as a last resort.

* * *

A week later, each of Aurora's mates was showing a sign that they were pregnant and it was there that Neesha was going to go through the full nine months of pregnancy; though she vomited in morning sickness, as a result, to truly know, however.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Delia asked as she gotten to at least hang-out with her futa-child; like Erika did as they went shopping and gotten her modified clothing for her; the same outfits but better fitting as such. "Honestly I'm not sure… I mean with them pregnant, I don't want to leave them behind again," Aurora replied to her mothers in honesty yet quickly looked to one of her mates by her suggestion, "We could go to the Orange Islands," Misty said, "I heard of that place… Don't they have their own league?" Anabel asks to them in wonder; to the group, "Yes they do, but unlike the gym battles in the regular regions, you must compete in trials that may or may not include battling," Professor Oak said as he decided to visit, "But if you do… can you do something for me?" Samuel asked.

Looking at him suspiciously like the girls, "Depends on what it is," Aurora responded, "I need you to pick up something for me at Professor Ivy's house. She told me recently that she found something a while back, but she couldn't open it," Samuel stated to get the girls interested in this slightly, "What's the object," Neesha asked as she was currently drinking thanks to Erika, herbal tea that would soothe her stomach currently, "A strange Pokéball," the girls were surprised, "You can't simply use the transport system like all the others for that item?" Anabel asked curiously with Oak also shaking his head no, "No. For whatever reason, it wouldn't go through the system as we tried several times," Samuel points out.

"Sure, we can use the vacation," Aurora shrugged while getting agreed nods form her girls, "But let's wait until both my mates: Anabel and Misty give birth," she points out, "And for myself?" Neesha asked curiously as she was secretly touched like the other two girls at how truly protective Aurora has been lately with her; even aiding her as she went through this, "Well you can come with us until you're in your fourth or seventh month," Aurora answered while causing the girls to blush as her chest jiggled due to her now wearing mesh-shirts underneath her original-yet-modified tops; due to her feeling contrasted in bras now.

* * *

Once the eggs were hatched a month later; Anabel and Misty both had two eggs.

Anabel's little girls had the lilac hair of her human form, as one of the girls had green eyes and the other had purple eyes. "For the first little one, I decided to call her Maya Mazume," Anabel said gently while holding her daughter in her arms, "And the second girl… I feel like she's going to be a smart little one," Aurora said to get Anabel to wordlessly agree as Aurora held that child, "So Hermione," Erika stated with an agreeable suggestion; receiving nods yet sweat dropped as she stated afterwards from the book she was currently reading, as it is now popular nowadays.

For Misty's little girl, like Anabel, both of their hair colors are orange, but the eldest has Ash's brown eyes and the youngest has Misty's human eyes, "Do you want to name her?" Misty asked Neesha for the eldest, "Really?" She asked in honest surprise, "Yeah, Anabel asked me the same question a while back," Misty said with Anabel nodding in agreement; as the two accepted her now within their fold with ease, "Then… what about Melody; Mel for a nickname," the couple agreed as it was nice-sounding for the child, "And the youngest shall be named Rosalina or Rosie for short," Aurora said with a smile.

Spending a bit more time with the babies, the girls were ready to head out to the Orange Islands.

* * *

For the occasion each of them decided to wear new outfits as well: Aurora went with from her modified clothing yet still wore the mesh shirts; short shorts and a half skirt, along with a bikini top with ruffles on them, and finally sandals. Misty went with true swimmers fashion, and went with a one piece with the lower areas of the sides cut off; but she wore shorts and sandals, for Anabel's new appearance she had on a transparent floral design top showing off the tube-bikini top underneath, and a mini skirt and sandals, and finally for Neesha's outfit hers is a pair of shorts, along with a halter top and sandals.

Making it to Valencia Island a day later as, despite Neesha traveling with them, she threw-up a bunch of times due to her morning sickness, the girls made a quick beeline for the Professor's lab.

"So this is it, huh," Anabel normally said while looking at the gold and white colored Pokéball, with the words GS in the front. "Yes, we've tried everything in order to open it," Professor Ivy said while also rubbing her forehead, "Everything?" Neesha asked in shock like the girls were giving the professor, "From a simple hammer, to a power drill, and finally a laser," one of her assistants answered while getting a whistle from the four girls.

It was here that Aurora noticed a missing person poster, "Professor Juniper?" Ivy heard the hybrid's question, "She was related to her father and sister in the Unova Region," she began, "The young Juniper wanted to travel the world for her research when as she was resting in her hotel room, she was kidnapped. Rumors have it that Team Rocket was the ones to do the deed… but it was cut at the bulb for not having too much proof," she finished. Though they were not aware that they were being watched by the same Spy Drone from before, quickly leaving as the person who sent it on the other side wickedly grinned with possessed eyes.

Taking the GS Ball with them now, Aurora and the girls went back to the hotel they were staying at on the aisle, "So, are you going to take the island challenge?" Misty asked as she figured she might want to battle slightly as of late, she seemed to be on edge; not realizing that she kept feeling the drone watching them, "Nah, I think I deserve some R&R after my win at the league still, My Mates," the frozen futanari hybrid replied with a smile.

* * *

At the beach, later on, they saw a couple of thugs harming a Lapras, "Hey jackasses, step away from the Lapras," as the three turned to the source, all three had faces of lust, "Look here boys, it seems that these girls think they can stop us," the leader of the group said; sending out their Pokémon.

The girls had to suppress the need to eye roll as a Spearow, Beedrill, Hitmonchan, and a Primeape stood before them. "Pikachu," she said glancing at her starter, " _Got it_ ," he said in quick understanding; unleashing a thunderbolt while also knocking them all out, "I-Impossible," the leader stuttered out, "Please… if they're the best you got, then you would have been taken out of the Indigo Conference right at the beginning," Aurora stated.

Watching the four get arrested while giving them dark looks, Aurora went to the injured Lapras who also recoiled upon seeing this human girl walk towards her, "Hey it's going to be alright, we're not going to harm you," she whispered using her ice to heal the Water/Ice-type Pokémon. " _I-I want my mommy_ ," she teared with some drops going into the water, "And we'll find your family, but we need to get you to the Pokémon Center for proper healing," Aurora soothingly whispered and trusting her due to Aurora's icy-feeling she had, Lapras allowed herself to be caught.

At the Pokémon Center ten minutes later, the mates smiled as they watched Aurora play with the young Lapras, "So what's the plan?" Neesha asked Misty, "We simply island hop of course," Misty said while stretching her hands; allowing her breasts to jiggle, "But we also need to keep an eye out for the ones who kidnapped Professor Juniper," Anabel points out. But not known to them, they should really keep an eye out for Neesha as the same Spy Drone then left as the person on the other side, gave an order to capture her by one of his top -aid poachers.

* * *

After a run-in with a poacher, the girls were about to leave until Neesha cried out as she was then gripped with a vine of sorts, from a Tangela; Aurora's eyes narrowing as her third mate was brought to what appeared to be another poacher, but had a large letter R on the right breast pocket with him grinning, "You girls are so foolish to come out in the open as my benefactor truly wants this girl for some reason; the Commander of the Orange Isle's outfit that is."

Eyes narrowed from all three girls as well as a protective urge coming over her suddenly, Aurora was about to blast the man's location with a fire-ice fusion-like blast former her right hand, yet fell to the ground in sudden pain as well as the other two girls; from briefly looking before Neesha cried-out in horror by them being zapped powerfully, by three Electribuzz Pokémon that wore collars to make her shiver in reminder, as they had blank looks on their faces.

Later on, as the three girls came to, they were lucky as their team was still on their belts, yet saw they were sealed in a warehouse-like room of sorts.

"Aurora, where are we… and where is Neesha?" Misty stated to the two girls in worry as to what she never experienced before; a kidnapping of her Alpha alongside her. Aurora though growled while hitting a wall, yet inwardly surprised by the indent it left yet turned and stated to her two mates with her; seeing their worried looks for not only themselves but Neesha like she is also, "I have no clue Misty. But if this Commander Person took us as well, then Team Rocket has a set-up on the Orange Isles like in Kanto."

Nodding at this, they saw that there no guards and the door to their surprise, opened with a simple whoosh. "I get the feeling this is all…. too easy, Aurora," Anabel softly stated as she was planning before they left to sing to her finally, yet her voice was once again acting-up to her inward ire; Aurora hearing this as well as understood since the futa growled briefly, yet nodded.

After only encountering a few grunts that they could handle, they finally came into what appeared to be a large room of sorts; with Anabel detecting stress and sadness, mixed with fear in waves from this location. They then saw to even enrage both hybrid girls besides Aurora, Neesha chained-up on a wall at the back of the room; in etched-like iron chains that glowed a strange purple aura of sorts, and with her head down in despair until she heard the door open, and looked at them in fear for a few moments until she the saw it was them; her face quickly changing to sudden joy at seeing them. "Aurora, girls, you're here!" Neesha exclaimed to know she was glad to see them right now.

Coming over to her, they touched the chains to try and free her yet yelped in sudden pain; looking at their hands as they were burnt before to their surprise, the burn-marks fading away to nothing. "It's no use, the person who wore special-gloves said he personally made them for me, as for some reason, he wants my blood to be dropped onto… that," Neesha stated while using her head to the middle of the room; with the girls seeing an odd-looking rune-like orb of sorts that pulsed with the same aura as the chains.

Growling to herself, Aurora bit her lip while pulling on the chains; her mates looking at her in horror with Neesha also stating to her in fear for her girlfriend's, and soon-to-be mother of her unborn child within her, with eyes wide, "Aurora, don't. I don't want you to hurt yourself My Light!"

Getting weakened somehow while feeling that burning sensation in her hands, Aurora simply ignored that as the fact Neesha's blood was going to be used for something bad; her gut was telling her, pulled with all her might until Neesha exclaimed in shock as the chains broke; easily freeing her yet from where were stood, all four chains that held the girl disintegrated into a dark-like mist.

Aurora strength though quickly returned to her as she then hastily grabbed Neesha and was about to leave like the two-hybrid girls until they all froze yet were angered within moments, by the man before them; Neesha in realization as the person who chained her only stated the person of her interests, would arrive soon... but she wasn't expecting him of all things: her own father.

"My, my, my… isn't this awkward to put it, daughter of mine; at you and your… associate's situation you're in?" He stated yet from the word associate's, he stated that word like it was a curse; making Neesha looking at him fearfully yet that fear changed to surprise as the three girls blocked her from view, " _ **aw, I see how it is then. I did wonder why you were pregnant in the first place; but I can tell you girl**_ ," Neesha's father stated in red-narrowed eyes to Aurora, and making them pause as they recalled his eyes back then, to be like Neesha's as they jumped back a few steps by that aura going around his frame within moments; his voice changing as well; a darker and more powerful one, " _ **I know who you are Chosen Child who's destiny is to stop me. But unlike this foolish mortal, I took hold-of for some time now, I need this man's child to bestow her blood onto that sigil the orb has**_ **.** "

He then laughed at their situation they were in yet stated while to their ire, monologuing as well; locking the door in the process as they all realized they couldn't move somehow yet saw runes onto the floor that only made the possessed man, grin. " _ **It was your entire fault that your father became one of my vessels when you were young at the time. Poor, poor, Neesha. For you see girls, I am an entity that was powerful ten-thousand years ago; as a single person stopped my reign of world conquest as I was blessed by a tainted twin to Arceus; in which I personally slew to gain that foolish twin's powers as such. I was then stopped once again nearly nine-thousand years later by the descendent of that foolish hero as I was in possession of a mighty dragon of sorts, but this time, my entire body split and sealed away into thirteen sigil-like containers in which all currently now in the presence of; with that hero presenting some of them to family's to safe-guard as one of which, was yours, you foolish child**_ ," he stated the last part right at Neesha as to her horror, he cut her exposed right arm to make her wince; with the three girls growling not at the father, but at the entity possessing the man as he had a vial and easily took her blood, and headed to the orb itself.

Aurora, however, was stunned mixed with fear at realizing this might be The Entity her mother was talking about. Yet before she could state this, he continued. " _ **I did however personally killed this man's wife as well as altered his mind to the point he joined this foolish Organization to do their bidding, over the years; becoming a Commander of all things at these useless Isles as in ancient times, was one large one back then, in secret.**_ " Now at the orb, he quickly tilted the blood from Neesha onto it; with the orb now glowing a dark-red mixed with violet hue as the rune seemed to form the four's gaze, burned off somehow as the orb quickly within moments, cracked and a smoky-mist then entered the man.

He then chuckled while having glowing-red eyes now while he also stated the next part to make Neesha state a soft horrified no at him, a dagger right at the man's heart yet paused to see his vessel was crying now yet resumed while stating, " _ **I do hope you like being an Orphan now; due to him no longer being in use, as you purposely watch as I kill this man myself!**_ " Once the entity stabbed him, the spirit flew out of the man; with a glowing green orb as it then left quickly, and the girls were now freed as Neesha also ignored the pain in her arm, and she headed over to her father; who was now dead.

Heading over to Neesha, they grabbed the girl's father with dread mixed with fear in their hearts as the four now left the building and luckily they did, as a mile out of it, it exploded in a large fire-like explosion of sorts. They then sent the body to the police while also stating a partial-truth that Team Rocket was involved as the justice system wouldn't believe them that a spirit made the man kill himself as such, and they decided to relax while also comforting Neesha for the next three days as Neesha also withdrew into herself. Lance was however told fully to which this worried him, yet stated he would keep an eye out for anything odd within the regions.

* * *

On the fourth day as well as now on the Second Island; Aurora not yet telling her mates still about what she stated about that spirit, the girls found out that the wild Pokémon were starting to attack the local population, "Now if I were a criminal… where would I be hiding," Anabel said aloud her own thoughts, "Where else, but the docks," Neesha replied with a half-shrug yet her mood was improved by being close to the girls; mostly Aurora's presence. The entire time the last three days; from her mental-state in which, she was glad to also be out of that funk yet still was sad she has no more family to go to anymore… besides the new one, she made for herself.

Arriving at the docks, the girls soon found the culprits, "Team Rocket," Aurora shouted; catching their attention, "You," Cassidy yelled in anger, "You'll pay for destroying out Viridian base," she shouted, "Please… it's your bosses fault for deploying criminal grunts, but it's also your fault for not changing out of your uniform," she said in a tone like she said that to a five-year-old.

Not liking the tone, Butch and Cassidy sent out their Pokémon, "Raticate; destroy her," they both shouted out, "Primeape; Close Combat," she said while also knocking out both Pokémon without even trying; however, before the two could make a run for it, Aurora froze them in their place as Anabel knocked out Drowzee.

Though while the two rocket members were being arrested, the specter was secretly in mixed feelings yet narrowed its spectral eyes as it then flew-off to try and locate the other sigils needed to fully free him; crushing the green orb as he felt parts of his powers coming back, yet not fully. " _ **I think you will do things to maybe free me; to what I sense, Chosen Child. For I, Diabloza, would keep an eye on you at times**_ …" he then left.

Back in the domain of that very female that changed Aurora, she gasped as a vision filled her eyes and looked in partial fear now as she also saw what occurred back on the first isle, "if he is awake, then I will have no choice but to soon test her."


	11. Power of one movie

Stopping at Grapefruit Island, the girls took notice of a brochure; with Anabel biting a strange fruit they sold to couples from a shady person who also wore a silver-like cloak; not knowing it was something exotic from an Isle that personally grows said fruit and it looked like a peach; but with blue skin-coloring, and had a red stem with a yellow leaf on it.

"Hey look at this," Anabel said softly while catching their attention, "A festival at the Shamouti Islands... by honoring the Legendary Birds," Misty said while also reading it; making the girls look at Aurora with realization as maybe the Islanders might tell her about her clan; not like her mother could before they left. "Let's go," Aurora said, "I-I might need to head back to Celadon," Neesha spoke up with a small huff-and-puff as her ability to walk was slower right now from her 5 months pregnant-looking stomach and to make Aurora blush, her chest grew a few sizes as well as Neesha now having a padded bra on her person, underneath her outfit..

Secretly though, Neesha aided Anabel on writing a song for their Alpha/Girlfriend; after secretly discovering last night as Anabel took some alone-time to herself, that she wanted to sing to her mate. So with some ideas from Neesha, Anabel was ready to personally sign her song after so-long of doing so, to Aurora. But she decided to do it when it was them both, alone, and at a location to set the mood as well that would go well with the song.

"Is she even safe for teleportation?" Aurora asked in secret worry to her mates, but the question itself was directed to Anabel, "She should," Anabel said with half-knowing as she wasn't entirely sure herself; before teleporting Neesha back with her things at the same time, to Celadon, and back to the Isle they were on before. "Now… how are we getting to Shamouti Island?" Misty asked the group as Lapras was already resting from the long travel they did to even get to this isle.

"If you need a ride I can take you girls," hearing the female voice they turned to see a woman wearing an orange crop top, the same color jeans, and a hat with the bill facing backwards, "I didn't mean to over hear your conversation, but I happen to be heading there myself," she said with them shaking her hand in greeting, "No need to worry, but what time do you plan on leaving?" Aurora asked as it was still early in the day; Anabel though felt odd after she took the next bite of the exotic fruit as she felt herself be warm slightly, yet pushed that to the side, "In about an hour or two," she answered, "Talk about luck," Misty said to make the girls agree with her. "I'm Maren by the way," she introduced herself.

Misty decided to hang-out with Maren as she and Misty began to talk about water types, and other things that Maren lived near her home, and Anabel went with Aurora to get their things from the Pokémon Center.

"So you think they might know about my clan?" Aurora asked Anabel; not seeing her mate was flustered slightly as her nipples were completely hard, sweating slightly to the point it was now clinging to her clothing, and her special-place was instantly wet; seeing it from her pants and panties she wore. She still answered Aurora as she was worried as to what was going on with her, realizing quickly it might be the fruit itself, "I-I'm sur-sure they do Aurora."

Aurora now hearing the stutter in her mate's voice; turned yet froze, as she smelled that her mate was somehow turned on yet from the look on her face, she doesn't at all realize it, and also seeing Anabel was in a mixture of arousal and distress, she confused Anabel as she suddenly kissed her; but Anabel quickly kissed back by instinct. They both then were making out while French-kissing each other and after a few minutes after pulling away, Anabel had a blush that was a mixture of shock with desire; her eyes half-glazed as she stuttered softly while looking away as Aurora also began to strip them both; Anabel firstly before doing so to her own clothing, "I d-don't kn-know what's wrong with me; I feel all hot all over... my body is…OH ARCEUS AURORA!" Anabel moaned out as Aurora merely just touched her more-then sensitive chest as she came; making the futa worried.

"Are you ok Anabel?" Aurora asked as she knew Anabel within the bedroom, and she didn't act like this at all until she froze yet inwardly cursed at the male salesman who sold the fruit to her mate, with her only speaking one lusty-based whisper as she began to furiously kiss her Alpha afterwards; giving into the fruit's effects, "fruit…" with no choice, Aurora began to stimulate her mate's pussy while they kissed; making Anabel mewl in lustful pleasure as currently from the fruit, she was in utter-bliss as her entire body made her have an orgasm from just a single touch from her lover. Aurora first tweaked Anabel's left nipple with her fingers while she sucked on her right; secretly stunned as a gush of breast milk was produced within moments yet Aurora eagerly sucked it down with ease.

Aurora then left butterfly kissed from her mate's chest and down to after a few minutes of doing so, to Anabel's snatch as she also began to eat it out; making her be both in fury yet at the same time, pleased as her own actions were making her cum with each lap from her tongue as well as to the salesperson who made her mate this way. But only after a few minutes, Aurora's face was then covered with a lot of love juice from Anabel as she squirted more than usual; nearly passing out yet her body to stun Aurora at her lustful look that she rarely sees on Anabel's face, had her positioned that she was on top and without warning, quickly pierced her Alpha's cock with ease; quickly moving in animalistic-like heat as Aurora in comply, began to thrust with Anabel's movements. With each thrust though, Anabel came, making it easier for Aurora to slide into her mate for quicker thrusting that she was able to do for the first time, in rapid speed, and after several thrusts; came in a torrent while taking her dick out, flipped her mate over and resumed fucking her.

While screwing her overwhelmed-yet-blissed mate, she grabbed her tits while ramming her mate doggie style; Anabel's breasts leaking while grabbing her Anabel's breasts as her own started to do so on her back now; making it both easier yet harder to move without swaying so Aurora positioned her within moments as she screwed Anabel; who came a lot still, with her right leg now over Aurora's right shoulder; with the futa grunting aloud while shivering, "I'm cumming!" She then came within her yet thankful she decided to not impregnate her at the same time, and Anabel then passed-out.

Anabel awoke later-on feeling normal yet blushed to make Aurora merely grinned; seeing her mate by her misshelved look with her chest also no longer leaking as well, brushed her hair to the side as they realized they only screwed with each other for only fifteen or so minutes, yet she awoke ten minutes later, "Should we get that fruit to go, Aurora?" The futa merely nodded as she dismissed her dick to be a regular girl as they also cleaned themselves before finally packing, and heading to the dock where both Misty and Maren who seemed to be the only one confused by their state of a "quickie" look.

While getting around to going to the isle now, they were however shocked as Maren had the fruit in her hand that showed from the carry-on bag they bought to store them; an all-knowing look mixed with a blush on her face while she asked, "where did you get these?"

After they told her, she sighed while shaking her head with an understanding smile, with Aurora already seeing a possible friend in the future as she seemed to accept their relationship, "what you have there is called the Naxi-Taxi Fruit; a rare yet isle-grown berry you could only find either on the Orange Isles, or around the Hoenn Isles that region has. That fruit is meant to be blended and served as a drink to… further coupling within the bedroom later on. But if you directly eat it, the person who ingests it would go into an odd animalistic-like heat of sorts; needing to be screwed needlessly as a result. Though it is only temporary… the odd thing is most who accidentally or purposely ate it, barely recalled what happened and sometimes, females that is, wind-up preggers."

Blushing to an understanding now as she told them other details and history briefly about it; yet stored them away for later, Misty pouted now as she should have eaten one to get some alone-time with Aurora as Anabel took her to the side and explained the odd yet wonderful feelings the fruit did to her. They then began their descent on the open waters to go to the isle.

* * *

Unknown to the now sailing group, a flying fortress was also making its way to the Shamouti Island.

Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning,  
Let these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail.  
'Thus the Earth shall turn to ash.  
O, Chosen One, into thine hands brings together all three.  
Their treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea.  
From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take,  
For between life and death, o the diff'rence you'll make.  
Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,  
And the world will be healed by the Guardian's Song and Aurora's light

In his throne-like chair, a man read the text, "Finally after years of research I've finally found the location of which I seek," he said while also looking down at a holographic map of the islands. While the text clearly stated that if something were to cause conflict, the wings of the Legendary Bird would appear yet it did not entirely matter to him, as he only wanted the four birds for his personal amusement, "Computer sent course for the nearest island," he instructed, "Setting course for Fire Island, home of the Bird of Fire: Moltres," the female-sounding computer announced; firing ice cannons upon arrival.

"You will never get away with this Lawrence. I think what you truly need is to see reasons why you shouldn't do this!" A female voice stated to make the man look at the cage he thankfully had extra for, by a female holding onto a baby Lugia to his shock a few days ago from where he found them at sea, in a former-like personal ship's wreckage as well.

The female looked to be twenty-one to twenty-three at least with true porcelain-white skin, dark-blue hair with regular-brown highlights mixed randomly, and regular amber eyes. She also wore a white lab coat that was covering her frame that had a letter 'R' in dark-purple coloring on it, and white shoes with red stripes; though her clothing seemed to be clinging to her frame however as her chest would seem to pop-out of the coat at any moment since it looked to be Double H Cups at best. She also has unlike her mother, two small red-pearl-like earrings on each ear like studs, and two arm-like straps behind her back that seemed to also wrap around her lower-half with the likeness of them being hands if anyone carefully looks; through the coat. She also had as strange as it sounds… no fingernails and when she also spoke, two rows of teeth with the front being flat except four fangs; two up top and bottom, and her normal teeth at the back. This was the now changed child of Professor Aurea Juniper, who has been missing for some time. This is Chiyo Tiana Juniper.

Lawrence scoffed at the adult-like female as he turned back to the console as he saw his fortress now captured the legendary bird of flames now, and was bringing it in with him also stating to her; with her now also comforting her child her instincts dubbed as such, "I don't truly care as to what you think; as long as I have the four birds within my collection, in which your infant Lugia doesn't count, The Guardian of the Sea: The True Lugia."

Shedding a tear to herself while comforting Silver; which the connection the original mother had with the child-like legendary; fully knowing who the female baby Lugia is, Chiyo thought back as to what occurred within the months she was a prisoner within the Rocket Organization.

* * *

 _ **Flashback; couple months after Mewtwo escaped, and after Aurora cleared the league and traveling the Orange Isles**_

It was night time for the ten-year-old daughter of Professor Juniper, as she understood they may need her still after being their prisoner for some time… but she wasn't sure; especially from what she overheard that their latest project escaped recently along with the last remaining Mewtwo's, and the newer project they began to do: Project Aqua Bird.

Currently, she was wrapped in a blanket within a room that held only one window to the outside, but she wasn't able to get a glimpse of how high it was. She wore her current outfit still, which was a lab coat to know she was a professor, with her wearing a basic t-shirt and blue jeans, and black sneakers as she was a bit of a tomboy mixed with trying to look as professional as she was smarter than average ten-year-olds; despite her still acting her age, she became a Professor after taking the test and other procedures to become one, with flying colors.

On the night she was taken, they took her notes of both what her theories were for Mega Evolution of other Pokémon; besides the ones, everyone now clearly knows nowadays, and her notes of Psychic types as well. She knew from the warm-like weather that they clearly have her somewhere within the Orange Isles, but she didn't have a clue as to where exactly, as they blind-folded her until she entered the warehouse.

Chiyo's prisoner door was knocked rather suddenly to make her jump from being startled; from thinking about her mother and friends back home, in which her mood changed from annoyance to fear as that female Commander that captured and taken her, was now entering the room; going into the corner nearby her on the bed they gave her as well.

She wore that cloak still, but her hood now down to reveal a truly pitch-black-skinned female with amber-cat-like eyes and dark-violet hair that was in a short bob. She also looked to be at least twenty-three in looks as she also resembled facially, Android Eighteen from Dragonball Z Franchise. This was Rocket Commander June, with no last name, and she owes her life to this place as barely remembers her past, yet decided to join with this organization to do the greater good; from what she was tricked as such a few years ago, about their righteous cause.

"I suggest you come with me now, Chiyo… otherwise, I will force you to do so." June stated with a smirk on her face. "W-What do you plan to do to me?" Chiyo asked fearfully as she yelped in sudden pain by the firm-like grip on her frail body by June coming over in strides and grabbing, since they barely fed her enough to keep her strength as it is, up.

Chiyo froze-up yet now began struggling in the Commander's strong-like grip as she plainly stated with that smirk still on her face, as they were now moving away from her prison to somewhere worse, "since you no longer useful at all since that Lab Project's escaped, every single one of them; including the odd ones we labeled Missingno, the boss decided you be perfect for our new project you probably heard about."

"Y-You mean Project: A-Aqua Bird?" Chiyo asked in hesitance as she was in fear still, the older female only nodding her head firmly without looking at her as they now entered a through a pair of double doors that when closed behind them, Secret Project: Keep Out, on the signs.

Chiyo was stunned as they saw to make her wonder how in the seven hells they obtained not one, but two Lugia; one of which looked to be a baby as they were in separate cages, the mother apparently she guessed within her sharp mind quickly, near a machine with an empty spot nearby on the other side of it in a tube of sorts. In the center though… was another cage of sorts, but it was also a mixed dome-like glass-bubble as well to what might seem to be Plexiglas, but she wasn't entirely sure as there were also a lot of scientists within the room as well as a few guards.

She yelped quietly as she was then dragged by June, and shoved into the empty spot within the tube, as it quickly sealed shut; but they took everything off her before they did to her shrieked horror before even doing that.

Now in quick realization, she began to rant within the tube as it was soundproof from the outside so no one could at all, hear her within the tube itself as June stated to the head scientist for this project, "are the preparations to what we theorized might occur, will happen Dr. Gero?" The old man quickly nodded by the look June gave him; secretly him being the one to bring her back from death by their hands a few years ago, while looking at the machine briefly before stating in an affirmative, "yes Commander. If what we theorized is true, we could not only save lives but also fuse Pokémon with humans by our machine here, and there is also only a little chance of it not working; more like only 1% that is, as the rest it will."

Chiyo hearing this froze in stiff-shocked fear as she began to cry; the mother-like Lugia understanding yet sensing the child as well in both of their realizations, like her own, that this might be her final moments; sang to stun the Rocket Members of the sad-like song it began to sing from its mouth, as it's cage was hooked to the machine like the tube that contained Chiyo now.

Dr. Gero from what June saw, looked to be having second thoughts yet took the remote that controlled the machine from him, and after a few minutes of secretly recording the sound from the legendary water bird, pushed the button. The last thing Chiyo heard or thought before quickly blanking out from a sudden gas-like mixture filling her tank to make her also quickly pass-out, was the shriek-like cry of the Pokémon, and feeling sudden all-body pain.

When Chiyo came to, her body felt like lead as she could barely move at all; also feeling odd with strange sensations of having extra limbs for some reason, and she was also in the air as well until her eyes opened and focused to be stunned as she was suspended within chains within the same cage she recalled seeing in the middle.

"I see the successful project has awakened at last, after nearly four days waiting." Stated a male voice as she saw him from the shadows enter, it was to shock her it was the Giovanni: the Ex-Gym Leader of Viridian Gym, and eventually June came out of the darkened room to make her blink, the lights now came on to find she is still within the lab. With medical staff mixed with scientists now, looking at either papered charts or at machines.

Giovanni then turned to June who looked at her wickedly, with the head scientist wearing a lab coat that appeared to be a thirty-something female currently, with silver-hair and a purple 'R' on the left breast pocket area now stated in hesitant ease; while looking at the chart in her hands with a pale face briefly, before resuming her current actions, "yes sir. We, however, need her to be fully awake before we could do-" "I don't care as to what you do, make sure she is ready as three days from now as I want her to be top-form to truly test my new weapon's abilities out. You have till then, Dr. Summers."

June and the Boss of Team Rocket left as one of the scientists from a simple hand signal from Dr. Summers, nodded while pushing a button and Chiyo was lowered gently with a few creaking's from the chains themselves, onto the cage floor; her body still feeling like lead yet she felt odd as well.

Dr. Summers while Chiyo was settling; feeling her body was somewhat different she figured as her chest was heavy and also her body still feeling partially like lead now, dismissed the staff. She then got Chiyo out of the cage while supporting her; with Chiyo realizing she was now taller and asked; briefly stunned by the sound of her voice now sounding older yet the same, "Wh-What happened to me?" Chiyo somehow feels for some reason, she could trust Dr. Summers as the older female herself then laid Chiyo on the bed; not seeing the two set of limbs behind her back that are like Lugia wings; with the limb-like wings laying lazily onto the floor as Chiyo also, didn't see herself yet, "I can explain some things to you Chiyo; but thankfully I was recently taken after searching for you like your mother has been for the past few months."

It was then Chiyo after drinking water as her mouth was dry; like she hasn't at all drank for what they stated or longer, with Dr. Summers sadly nodding in recalling remembrance to her after a few minutes, "Aunty Jane?" "Yes it's me Sundrop, I didn't realize to my horror as to what they have done to you at all. They said you were fine; not some fusion of the poor legendary from what I saw on the chart." Dr. Summers stated sadly to her goddaughter, Chiyo; making her freeze at this.

It was a few minutes as her body was getting back it's feeling, with Chiyo looking at her with widened eyes now in shocked realization, "Th-They did what to me?!" "They fused you somehow with that Lugia, Chiyo, and from what the thing states… it's irreversible." Her godmother stated sadly to her with Chiyo sadly nodding form her laying position, and eventually asking to see what she looks like, she was stunned to see she looked to be as she is now within Lawrence's cage, but her nipples were a violet color.

Dr. Summers also explained while stating measurements and things to Chiyo; with the girl blushing as such at her now being 6'1 in height and having more-then-average measurements to give her a doll-like figure with sleek muscle now.

"Here," Dr. Summers began handing June her lab coat they forced her to wear, with Chiyo reluctantly taking it as she realized she may have an adult-like body now with Lugia wings and stuff, but she still feels the same, and placed it on as to confuse the changed girl, Dr. Summers; with them not realizing they are being watched by secret camera's within the room, began to lead her out of the facility.

"We need to get you both out of here Sundrop," Dr. Summers quickly yet quietly stated with Chiyo agreeing, her body now functioning normal yet tinted lightly at her chest moving within the lab coat; not sued to having breasts at all still, especially this large of a size, left quickly to a unguarded room to where the baby Lugia was.

Once they found the baby, Chiyo suddenly was then assaulted with memories that were not her own; that mostly involved the life the former mother-legendary Pokémon had with her leaning onto the nearby cage near female baby Silver, the Lugia child as she now knows the name, was called.

Looking worried about her godchild, Jane was about to state a concerned question until the two females froze while hearing the word, "freeze, and don't move at all traitor!" Turning to see they were surrounded by truly-loyal grunts and June as well, Dr. Summers to surprise both the baby and Chiyo, went in front of them while determinedly stated; with a look of defiance on her face with June scowling in reply, "I won't allow you to use my godchild as a mere weapon, Team Rocket. You have to get passed me as Chiyo's mother is worried sick still, and all I want is for them to go home."

June then chuckled while shaking her head briefly; looking at the three sternly as Chiyo now used the keys that her godmother handed to her while also unlocking the cage for Silver to be quickly cuddling next to the changed female at the same time. "We already figured that. But we of Team Rocket didn't expect you to quickly figure-out at that entire project, Project: Aqua Bird was, in fact, Juniper's daughter as the machine to our own dismay, was destroyed in the process. So we cannot allow the two assets to at all leave the area, otherwise, we would have to take four or so months in setbacks to our other plans of world domination; to keep peace and harmony amongst everyone within the world!"

Looking briefly at Chiyo who saw from her godmother's eyes with the sudden realization and before she could even stop her, Dr. Summers stated aloud to make June in anger, look at the grunt next to her; awaiting her signal, "Regardless! I will never let you have both Sundrop and the baby Lugia!" A loud shot-like sound was heard as a gun was now fired right at Dr. Summers to freeze Chiyo in place; June inwardly feeling half-regret yet from the lies told to her, was for the good of the Rocket Organization as Jane fell and was bleeding near her heart.

Silver seeing by the connection: her new mother, quickly hid behind her as something snapped within Chiyo suddenly at knowing her godmother was killed right in front of her, as she then blanked out. When she came to, she saw they were on a small-personal boat from Team Rocket; the building was in flames. Though she then comforted the scared Silver as she from what she knew of boat's to her knowledge, quickly set a random course to head-out… and things eventually led to their capture.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"Soon, all my carefully laid plans would come to fruition… as my collection would be complete," Lawrence stated to himself as both Silver and Chiyo saw Fire Isle's Moltres within an orb-like cage nearby them now; looking at them in shock; more-so at Silver as if it knew the baby Lugia, yet winced as a shock hit the fire bird in minor amounts of electricity to keep it tamed.

* * *

Back to the girls on Maren's vessel now, as they were enjoying the sunny skies; releasing their smaller Pokémon for some R&R.

However they soon returned their Pokémon when the weather seemed to flip on a dime as quick yet suddenly, a storm strangely rolled in, "What the hell! There were no reports of a storm," Misty said while hanging onto the railing of the ship now, " _This isn't a natural storm, boss_ ," Pikachu said while also sensing the electricity in the air. "Pikachu says that the storm isn't at all natural," Aurora said; gripping tight to the railings like her mates.

Making onto the beach in one piece, the girls saw people with bird masks on; secretly making Aurora jump and her two mates to be half-scared yet chuckle at their Alpha's misfortune. "Hey Maren," a female-voiced called out, "Caroline… so I take it that you're not the maiden this time around," Maren stated to confuse the girls. "No, my sister, Melody, is the maiden this year," Caroline said to Maren as if, they were best friends. "Please… why would I want to dress like some kind of cultist," the mentioned girl when they looked, said as she was wearing basically, basic jeans, a blouse, and a beret.

Turning towards the group, Caroline then spotted Pikachu and the futa, "Oh my… are you a Pokémon Trainer?" She asked Aurora curiously, "Yeah… my name is Aurora Shirayuki-," hearing the name as well as interrupting her as she wanted to introduce her mates, the natives went wild; freaking the group out now with Aurora jumping again, "This is great; you're the Child of Prophecy," an elder said.

"Wait… what?" Anabel asked confused alongside her two girls with her, with the three looking at him as if he was crazy, "Legends foretold of your arrival, and along with the Guardian can the Titans of Ice, Fire, and Lightningbe calmed as the fate of the world rests on your shoulders," he explained. "You're the chosen one, huh," Melody said in a disbelief-based tone yet shrugged while looking at Aurora, "Here's a Welcome kiss," she said pecking her on the cheek; not seeing both Misty and Anabel inwardly fume at Melody kissing their mate.

* * *

In an open lunch area after seeing the village, the girls ate their dinner, "I wasn't expecting this," Aurora said as she and the girls ate politely yet quickly as they forgot to eat lunch back on Grapefruit Isle; despite Anabel eating the Naxi-Taxi fruit, "Ditto," Misty added.

Hearing a sudden yet beautiful melody start to play within the area, they turned to see Melody play on the Ocarina as she was now garbed in a white dress, and a veil wrapped around her head. After she was done, Melody approached Aurora, "Oh Chosen One, to heal the world with the Guardian's Song: you must climb the shrine to right the wrong," she said. "So in layman's terms," Anabel asked while also looking at Melody to maybe explain further to her Alpha, "You only have to retrieve the glass orbs from the Islands of Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Once you place them on the shrine, I'll play my song on the Ocarina, and the shows over," Melody explained all the while the natives were eyeing the futa in expectation.

"Sure… Maren, think you can bring us to one of the islands?" Aurora asked as they now turned to look atsaid girl, "Yeah, we can go now if you like," she said. Getting up, Aurora noticed that Anabel and Misty did the same, "Honestly do you really think that we would let you do this by yourself?" Misty asked, and on Maren's boat they made it to Fire Island eventually, where upon reaching the shrine; Aurora climbed to the top to see the Bird of Fire statue with a red gem in its beak.

* * *

Taking the gem, Aurora saw that the gem despite there being a flame in the center… didn't burn her at all, "One down, and two more to go," Anabel said, and then if things couldn't get horrible bolts of electricity rain down hitting rocks and boulders with accuracy and power to break them apart.

Defending from the raging storm was a yellow bird with electricity jumping around. Staring at Zapdos in awe, Pikachu sent a small spark of electricity in which the girls were able to hear the conversation, " _Where is Moltres?_ "

" _Moltres no longer rules this island; I rule this island now,_ " Zapdos cried out only to move seconds later when an Ice Beam came from nowhere and descending from the thunder filled skies is Articuno to the surprise of the girls; more-so with the bird's eyes briefly widening at the mere sight of Aurora.

Taking flight now, the Birds of Electricity and Ice squared off, and watching everything from Fire Island, the girls saw a flying Fortress which soon fired at the two birds with its many cannons. Soon after triangle based platforms appeared from the base of the fortress while capturing the Birds of Ice and Electricity, it also captured the girls as well.

* * *

Inside the room they were brought to they also saw Moltres as well as to shock them, a baby Lugia with a young-adult female who looked odd yet beautiful; in cage near it, "Well isn't this a total surprise," a man said to get them all to look at him, "Wait… aren't you Lawrence the Third, the so-called, The Collector?" Anabel asked, "You heard of him?" Aurora asked back to her mate, "Yeah, he collects anything that catches his interest and doesn't care about the after effects of what happens," she explained with narrowed eyes at the man now. "Why yes, and that must mean you know what I am after," he said; making their eyes go wide, "The Guardian of the Sea!" They shouted all at once, "Tata, for now, my ladies… but I have a destiny to meet," he said as he was lowered to start getting the final bird.

Aurora then asked the now startled female who strangely to what she thought, resembled the baby Lugia as such, asked her curiously with the others now looking at the female as well, "Who are you lady, and why do you have a Lugia of all things?"

What stunned them as they were told Juniper's daughter by Oak before they left, was a ten-year-old Professor due to her being smarter than average ten-year-olds, stated sadly to them now while comforting Silver, "my name is Chiyo. Chiyo Tiana Juniper… I look like this though due to Team Rocket somehow fusing me with this baby's mother, and I barely recalled how the area was wrecked as I was on a boat alongside Silver here," which Chiyo gestured to the baby; in her hold as if, she was a mother to the baby legendary Pokémon; secretly shocking the Birds of Ice, Fire, and Lightning with a told-ya-so look from Moltres to the two; in the hidden legendary language.

Chiyo then paused and quickly looked at them in shock news with tears falling down her golden eyes, in sad-like relief, "Professor Oak told us you were missing Chiyo, and we thought to deal with Team Rocket while looking for you… But you were here like us; in all of the places in the world." Anabel gently stated to what they guessed the now twenty-something year old in form, girl. "Di-Did my Momma miss me?" Chiyo then asked; as despite her sounding older as well as in looks, the girls were unsure yet of what Oak stated only recently before they left Grapefruit Isle, they were still looking with Professor Juniper being stressed while not only looking for her, but the workload she has to do still as the Professor of her Region.

"From what we last heard of Oak, yes I think so," Misty stated with the others looking at her yet Anabel did a double-take at looking at the tablet; getting everyone's attention on her form now.

Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning,  
Let these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail.  
'Thus the Earth shall turn to ash.  
O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three.  
Their treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea.  
From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take,  
For between life and death, o the diff'rence you'll make.  
Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,  
And the world will be healed by the Guardian's Song and Aurora's light

"Could this be a poem?" She asked, "Wait… Melody said something about collecting three orbs of fire, ice, and electricity," Misty realized; catching everyone's attention to her, including the birds, "So this is some kind of Prophecy," she added.

* * *

"Aurora's light…" Aurora muttered hearing that part, "Even so I'm not going to let the fucker destroy the world," she growled while also remembering everyone in Celadon City and so triggering something inside of her to surprise the birds as well as everyone; a show of ice, electricity, and fire covered Aurora as well as morphed since her body is that of a bird/dragon mix with her face being that of Raikou. Her wings are a silverish-white with the tips being rainbow-like in color, and her hair gaining a shade of light purple.

Concentrating her powers, Aurora blasted Aurora Beams quickly from her hands as well as a Dragon Breath from her mouth; destroying all three cages at once. Free from their prisons, the elemental birds broke down the walls and started laying waste to the home that their captor lives in, and with stability being destroyed the flying fortress started falling towards Lightning Island.

"Let's get out of here," Misty shouts and jumping out of the hole in the wall; with everyone following suit, the snow cushioned their landing, "Now we need one more orb," Aurora said while picking up the Lightning Orb. However, while the sea froze over enough so that they could run across it, it was still dangerous as the stray attacks could kill them.

It was here that a whirlpool the size of a football stadium broke through the ice and slammed into the now-crazed three legendary birds. Chiyo sensing something familiar like Silver as like the rest, began to quickly move.

"We need to get to Ice Island," Aurora shouted to everyone, "Charizard, Pidgeot we need your help," appearing before their trainer and mates; secretly stunned seeing a baby legendary Pokémon alongside to what they quickly sensed was the baby's mother, they saw the fight from above.

" _Aurora, please tell me that we're going to fight them?_ " Charizard grinned in anticipation, "No, you two will be playing escort until we get to Ice Island," Aurora answered; pointing to the island in the distance. Waiting for Anabel to board Charizard and Misty to climb Pidgeot; with Maren letting Chiyo, Melody, and Silver to ride her ship to the one isle; all three hybrids took off for the final island, but it seems that one of the birds also saw this, " _This doesn't concern you descendent_ ," Zapdos cried out. "When the world is on the road to being destroyed; it is my business," Aurora said; firing an Aurora Beam while also watching as the Bird of Lightning shrugged it off… only to cry out in pain as Articuno attacked from behind with Ancient Power; dodging the Flamethrower from Moltres; from using the speed boost of its Ancient Power.

Once they got the Ice Orb, everyone hightailed it to the shrine, but of course, it wasn't easy as the birds went for the three hybrids; Charizard and Anabel fighting Articuno, Misty and Pidgeot fending off Moltres leaving while also leaving Aurora to weave around Zapdos.

* * *

⅔ of the way towards the shrine the hybrids were saved when a pillar of water shot out of the ground; colliding with all three birds and popping out of the water is a whitish bird with a long neck and six small parts on its back, "Lugia," the hybrids all shouted at the same time, " _Get to the shrine I'll hold them off for as long as I can_ ," he said while quickly covering itself in a dome; tackling the other birds away. The bird also sensed to his surprise his missing grandchild and daughter, yet shrugged it off as it attacked the three birds.

"I get it now," Aurora realized, "Aurora isn't an object… but a person," Misty also realized something as well like their Alpha, "But wasn't Ash also your boy- based name as well," Anabel put 2 and 2 together, "You're the chosen one," she concluded.

Reaching the shrine, there eight pillars surrounding it with the shrine in the center, " _You must be the Chosen One_ ," the Slowking said in all-knowing mixed with a question, "Aurora, Anabel, Misty," Melody's voice called out as the maiden arrived, " _Place the orbs in their place_ ," Slowking instructed and in doing so, a neon-green light erupted in the water; causing the snow to melt as the water over flowed into the oceans below, and once Melody began playing, each pillar lit up in tone with the Ocarina.

In the skies above, the four legends paused upon hearing the sound and looking down they saw Aurora with balls of ice in her hands; ready to launch them.

* * *

" _Wasn't the Chosen one supposed to be a male_?" Moltres asked in realization now as, like it, they figured it as well, " _Not anymore, Mother Arceus informed me that in order to save the Chosen one from dying, she went and woke up her Articuno blood within_ ," Lugia explained. " _But why do I sense Kyurem's and Raikou's blood within her?_ " Articuno asked confused, " _The criminal organization known as Team Rocket kidnapped her and her mate, and injected the DNA of those two Pokémon into her,"_ Lugia explained while getting shocked looks from them, " _And it is of my own free will I wish to travel with her,_ " he added. " _You do that, and we'll stay here and protect Kanto,_ " Articuno said as they all flew back to their respective islands.

Back at the shrine within moments, they all saw the birds go back to their island as Lugia descended towards them all now; a sad-like look of understanding from briefly glimpsing through Chiyo's mind at the fate of his daughter. " _I thank you for aiding me in calming them down,_ " Lugia began, "No need to thank me Lugia, it wasn't just me," Aurora waved as she slowly returned to her human form, " _Even so, because of you the Prophecy has been fulfilled… I would be honored if I could travel with you_." Hearing that Lugia wanted to travel with her almost caused Aurora to faint, "Y-You want to come with me, I mean don't you need to keep at eye on the three?" Aurora stuttered. " _No, I do not need to keep an eye on them; for the prophecy has been fulfilled and they will no longer cause destruction upon the world,_ " Lugia explained and pulling out the Master ball, Aurora approached the Guardian of the Sea, "If that is why you wish to come with me… then welcome aboard," Aurora said while gently tapping the Pokéball against Lugia's head, and after three shakes followed by the ding, Lugia has been successfully captured.

* * *

At the villa Caroline gave them… well, two villa's due to Chiyo wanting some personal time to contact her mother to stop the search, since they agreed to allow her to surprise the girl, to travel alongside them; Aurora was lounging in the indoor hot tub.

"After what the girls and I went through… this is just what the doctor ordered," Aurora said with a relaxed tone; submerging herself further into the hot tub. "Then it's about to get even better," turning around, Aurora saw both of her mates wearing maiden outfits… but they were transparent meaning that the ice futanari could see that they were both naked underneath.

Sexually walking over to their Alpha, both girls climbed into the hot tub on both of her sides, "So what's this: a Chosen One fuck fest," Aurora joked in a sultry tone while gently bringing Anabel in for a french kiss while Misty also dived into the water; sucking on Aurora's dick. As the room resonated in the sounds of moaning, Aurora released a small current of electricity into the water; sexually charging the girls, "Cumming," without warning, Aurora shoved Misty down to the base of her dick, and surprisingly Misty didn't choke.

Sitting on the tile surrounding the hot tub now, it's Anabel's turn to suck on Aurora's dick while above, Misty had her Alpha's left nipple in her mouth as Aurora also finger fucked the bitch. "Take it all Anabel, choke on your Alpha's large cock," Aurora said while wrapping her legs around Anabel's head and locking; bringing Anabel to the base as Aurora administered more electricity in the water with Anabel's only warning was her Alpha's loud moan, before a flood of semen filled her mouth.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at a certain domain-based location in Sinnoh**_

The one who originally save Aurora, awake from her slumber yet decided to go back to sleep as she had a dream to which she could no longer tell, yet knew from what she felt; the Chosen One passed the first test.

Though she felt more trials were to come to pass for the Chosen One, with her muttering in an exotic-sounding voice while turning onto the other side as currently, she was in her Pokémon form, "please be safe those that are… with the Chosen, you will be tested… as well."

* * *

 _ **At another location within Orange Isles**_

Giovani scowled as June wilted by his firm glare while watching the footage as he left during the duration of what took place; with the project destroying everything in her path due to seeing her godparent to his now informed knowledge, destroy one of his lab-outposts.

"It would seem Project: Aqua Bird was in both a success and a failure… my trusted Commander." He stated firmly while glancing at June as secretly she is a daughter of a man that he personally killed by the name of Albus Devos; the formerly famous scientist that aided is funds yet decided to kill him as he was also selling his wares in secret, to other Organizations in other regions. So the price was for them to kidnap his daughter, and turn her into what she was like in Project: Aqua Bird, the hushed secret of Project: Dark, as she is a fusion of her father's own dark-type Pokémon mixed with a few other dark types, to save the cancer-based girls life.

"I agree Sir, as I was luckily one of the few forces reaming to fully record the project's ability as such. It was regret we are delayed to rebuild the machine for another purpose though… by close to a year now." June stated in agreement as they watched the footage again.

"Now that is upsetting news, we should, however, focus our goals in Johto's projects… for now; I am sending you to our main base of operations as such, June, to handle things. Is that clear?" With her nodding she left with Giovani going into the desk drawer and pulling out the file for June while writing more things down before placing it back into the drawer, a locking sound being heard as he then petted his personal pet, a Persian afterward.


	12. Next Adventure

**Sorry for not updating but I was out of town from Thursday to Saturday night so please enjoy this really long chapter**

Returning from their Orange Island Adventure two days afterward; with them hanging out with Melody and the others, the girls making sure they settled Chiyo and Silver; they found out from her the name of the baby Lugia, and they made sure to head right to their house first before introducing her… but there was one problem though- "Hey Aurora, girl's… you said you had outfits for me, right?"

Sweat dropping to themselves at forgetting about that detail, they lead her to Aurora's bed chambers as they placed her into an outfit for now, like hers, and Silver was currently swimming in their pond they had. When she was dressed into the clothing, they all blushed as it made her look like a hybrid-based striper as her wings exposed her back entirely; to the girl's dismay as they acted like extra hands then wings currently. So she was wearing Aurora's old-yet modified outfit; which said to say, barely fits her delicate-looking frame.

A while back, Erika fully knowing that she needed some private time with her girls gave her the old serene-like home she still owned as a gift, in a past phone call; Anabel teleporting to the location and back as such to know the location. It was in the city limits still, but it had a large pond with a field with wildflowers and it was also near a forest as well. Though, both mother's decided to keep their grandkids at the Mansion for the time being until they can get the project started on adding onto the house itself.

"So… you're Silver's mother, huh, Chiyo?" Misty asked as she was like most of the girls, impressed as she currently fed Silver a special baby formula that Aurora looked-up for water types, with gusto, as she merely nodded wordlessly as Chiyo had Silver partially in her lap while doing this; as they were all sitting on the ground on a blanket outside. "Yes… I think it was due to Team Rocket fusing me with Silver's original mother a while back."

Nodding at this, the girls then ate a light lunch as soon, they wanted to head-over to Erika's and Delia's home now; not realizing that something odd or in this case; to stun the girls as such once they arrived and introduce Chiyo to Aurora's children, as something odd would occur between her and a certain child.

* * *

Teleporting to the mansion, they saw Delia was playing with their children by a game of red-rover within the backyard; as to where they ended up arriving at, and once the girls saw the flash Anabel makes when doing so; Aurora was quickly toppled by all her little girls with Delia laughing at her misfortune yet paused as she was then stunned like Erika once she too came out to see what was up, at seeing Chiyo and Silver. After they explained things of their recent adventure in the Orange Isles with Erika simply nodding her head, Delia decided to phone-in Professor Oak to maybe call Chiyo's mother and explain things in detail as to what happened and she was safe… slightly.

Aurora though decided to let her girls to themselves as they wanted to play with their children; Chiyo stunned at finding out now at them being their mother's as well as Aurora's gender yet was easily able to accept it, by following both Delia and Erika by their odd request with Erika secretly having the Naxi-Taxi fruit, and hiding it behind her. Once in Erika's bedroom, they to locked the door confusing Aurora.

* * *

 **Warning severe lemon ahead, if you don't want to read this part please skip to the next text of bold words**

"So… when are you going to Johto?" Erika asked while they all sat on the bed with the female also inwardly smirking by releasing her pheromones quickly into the sealed room as well as maybe to surprise Aurora with something special soon; causing Aurora and Delia to turn slightly red; though Aurora felt it the most. "S-Sometime after new year's," Aurora stuttered while also trying to hold back a lewd moan. "That's good," Delia said while to confuse her child when her Mom gently placed her hand on her daughter's left-leg; sending jolts throughout quickly within Aurora's body.

Secretly, they decided to do this after Erika found out as well as confessing already doing it with Aurora in the past, and decided to do it together after Delia revealed her secret as being the Clan Head of their two-person clan... as well as other things that are involved, with that.

"Aurora… we have something to tell you," Delia said carefully as to not upset her, "What?" Aurora asked looking at her yet blushed slightly by the inappropriate touching Erika did to her right thigh, "We're dating," Erika answered as if it was simple with Delia also giving her a look; stunning Aurora by this unexpected news, "That's great... so when am I expecting siblings?" Their daughter asked as her blushed increased when both of her mother's sat closer to her, "We want you to be the one that gives birth to our daughters," Erika whispered by the lustful tone of it; with Aurora widening her eyes in utter shock; secretly using her plant-based abilities to turn the single fruit behind her still, into a spreadable-absorption-based pulp from what Erika is. Before she could say anything at all, Aurora saw both of her mothers began to strip naked, and revealing to stun her now that they both had dicks that reached up to under their breasts and were larger too.

* * *

Erika's new looks is that of what Aurora knew from looking them up, both Virizion and Cresselia in which she has Cresselia's hairstyle, but in a moss-green color and copper highlights, with four vines sticking out of her back.

Delia from what she also saw, also as of now, an icy-blue skin tone, with a rune not known to her meant; in their clan terms, Clan-Head of Articuno, on her left-hand, and her eyes fused from both her original eye color to now a mixture with a light-violet color. Her fingertips, however, she saw to stun her, changed into talon-like claws as well as her toes; making her not to be able to wear shoes anymore. Her hair color then changed to now looking ice white, but has silver highlights mixed in on the left side of her hair. She also from seeing saw her Mom de-aged to be either 21 to 24.

* * *

Shocked, Aurora was too enthralled by Erika's pheromones; secretly she was rubbing the paste onto the tentacles behind her back as they absorbed it, that Aurora didn't fight back when they began to strip her down, "Just think: in a little while, you'll be the one pumping out our babies," Delia whispered now in lust as the pheromones were now getting to her; nibbling on her daughters neck while Erika takes the mouth. "Tell us, you're our bitch aren't you," Erika growled out as Aurora's mind succumbed to sudden pleasure by the brief touch of the paste-covered vines, "Our slut, whore, and everything else under the sun. You want us to fuck you… no, you need us to fuck you, my sweet Aurora. You may seem all dominant; however, the truth… you want us to fuck you. To turn you into our incubator," Erika muttered to the futa in whispered lust. "Yes…. please fuck your daughter; drown her in cum," Aurora moaned out as her mind from what they saw; face-wise in bliss, was partially broken slightly to the point she would do anything slightly now, "If it wasn't for the fact that you still traveled, we would strap you down… and fuck you for all of eternity," Delia lustfully growled out to her child while also sending shivers down Aurora's spine.

Feeling something poking her arms, Aurora saw the vines with half-realization and half-desire to be screwed with them, "Oh. . . god," Aurora moaned out as the breath of air; in which Delia did on her skin, quickly turned her on. Feeling Delia squeeze her boobs now, Aurora was surprised that they were leaking faster than normal within her mind-like state that was happening to her. "M-Mommies," Aurora moaned out as her dick finally revealed itself; fully hard and ready to be speared into awaiting Vagina's. "You forget bitch," Delia said sternly while inwardly surprised herself yet also knew it was her blessed-part acting out, as she was now smacking Aurora's ass; smirking as it jiggled, "With us, you're the bitch," and with that Erika put the vibrating cock ring lathered in the leftover past from her concealed hand, on, and turned it to the max; resulting in Aurora to gush out while moaning instantly.

"Did we say you can cum?" Erika ordered sternly; slapping her child's tits to make her cum from her vagina this time, "Well did we bitch?" She asked once more. "N-no Mistresses, please forgive me," Aurora answered in a submissive toned voice, "We'll forgive you . . . only if you give us a good enough blowjob," Delia said as she gave in to her own desires, and sitting in front of their submissive daughter now on the bed; they allowed Aurora to get to work by letting her rub them. Feeling that they were about to cum after a few minutes, they inserted both of their dicks quickly without warning into Aurora's mouth; stunning her as more of her mind broke and began blasting rope after rope of their semen; resulting in Aurora to squirt out from her cunt once again. "Good girl," Delia said when she saw that Aurora didn't drop any semen yet swallowed it.

Moving to the bed fully this time, Delia then laid on the bed and also brought Aurora to stand over her dick. Grabbing on to Aurora's legs however to confuse the girl, Erika pulled back so that Delia's dick would spear the bitches cunt without holding back; which it did, "OH GOD! IT'S ALREADY ENTERED MY WOMB," Aurora screamed out; muffling a moan when a vine entered her mouth quickly while tasting to her shock, the Naxi-Taxi fruit on the tip yet her eyes quickly widen; they were now in sudden lust from the paste mixed with surprise as Erika also stuffed her dick into Aurora's already-full cunt. Not even starting slowly at all, both the older futanari rapidly began slamming their dicks in and out in a blur. "We can tell you love it," Delia grunted out, "You love being a submissive bitch," she added while surprising Aurora yet also was quickly succumbed to pleasure by jerking her child's dick. "I bet you can't wait until we pour our cum into your womb," Erika whispered now while wrapping her hands, and began gripping Aurora's leaking breasts, "Just imagine that you're the one pumping out our babies," she continued. Thinking about it, Aurora's cunt started to tighten around her Mistress's dicks, "Oh I think she . . . loves that idea," Delia grunted out while speeding up, even more, to make Aurora moan louder, "Then . . . let's get started," Erika moaned out and soon, they both did a final slam into Aurora from the base of their dicks and moaning out a scream, Aurora felt all that semen flood her womb within moments.

"Awe… do you want more?" Delia asked while also seeing Aurora's face, and seeing her nod with glazed eyes, Erika summoned vines from underneath the bed; wrapping their daughter's arms and legs so that she was suspended in the air as they also sensed she was suddenly tired. Sliding out of the bitch's cunt, however, Aurora saw Delia's dick in her face and without even saying anything, the vine was removed while also allowing for Delia to insert her dick, "Taste our mixed semen," she moaned out.

As they began round two, the vine that entered Aurora's mouth moved to her dick quickly; making Aurora muffled a lewd moan while it swallowed like a pussy itself, whole yet another vine injected something that was a mixture of both Erika and the fruit into the base of her dick; while two more vines morphed into cups and covering the breasts as they quickly began to suck the milk easily out. Leaning forward for a lovers kiss, Delia's dick cut off Aurora's breaths as instead of feeling suffocation, Aurora was moaning in pained-filled pleasure, "Pain turns you on, huh… then here's more," Erika said while taking out a riding crop from beneath the bed and then without warning, it was then quickly cracked on Aurora's back. Unable to take the pleasure, Aurora's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind was slowly being turned into a Masochist.

"I wonder how your daughters would react to seeing their mother acting like a slut," Delia began, "What would their reaction be to seeing their own mother… fucking like a cheap prostitute?" Thinking about it, on one hand, Aurora's mind is drowning in pleasure that it desired to please her Mistress in any way possible. While on the other side it was screaming for Aurora to stop that as it was entirely wrong to do so, but it was very quickly ignored, "I DONT CARE! FUCK ME IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTERS! SHOW THEM HOW MUCH OF A SLUT I AM," Aurora screamed out when Delia removed her dick.

Sensing the need to finish it before Aurora's mind broke even further, Delia inserted her dick back into Aurora's cunt and removed the cock ring. "TAKE OUR CUM AND GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR SISTERS/DAUGHTERS," they screamed out while also easily flooding Aurora's very willing womb and placing their hands on Aurora's knees, two separate tattoos began to appear. On the left leg was a snowflake wrapping around the inner and outer thighs, as it was vines on the right leg, once it reached the cunt area though, it began to merge; creating an ice-covered vine, circling around Aurora's body; covering the breast area as the nipples were the center of a white flower.

 **Lemon over**

* * *

The next morning as the girls went to Aurora's house as they need to discuss things and stated in a half-truth of her being tired from the journey, Delia and Erika quickly apologized for taking it a bit too far but Aurora stopped it by saying, "I may like being the dominant…. but if it's with my mother's, I would gladly be the bitch," hearing this caused their dicks to twitch though they did see conflict within her orbs as not known to them as to what they did, they unknowingly caused a separate entity to be made within her to which, would bite everyone in the ass later on, as the saying goes; with it cursing within her mind that this place needed to be cleaned-up.

Moving to the big shower room now, both of Aurora's mothers treated their daughter like a princess as they washed her body. Heading to eat breakfast later on with Aurora's mates returning to the Mansion, saw the limp in Aurora's step before also seeing the mark on her body. "I may be the Dom with you girls, but with my mother's… I would gladly be the Sub," she explained getting them to nod in understanding yet Anabel not known to the others seemed worried by sensing another presence within her Alpha's mind, yet also decided to let it slide... for now.

Though from Delia's looks, she wanted to speak to Aurora alone; with an understanding nod, she led the girls and her grandkids out of the room and outside to maybe play out-door games as it has been a while that both Misty and Anabel played with their own children.

Once they situated, Aurora sensed her Mom looked serious, with Erika stating softly that she would get some tea for them to make her worry as her Mother getting tea meant two things: she was worried over something, or bad news or words were going to be stated to her.

* * *

"Aurora… I needed to speak to you about what I am going to say, yet I didn't want to tell you this either. But it had to be said as I think your more capable to handle things then what you previously were, as a boy," Delia began with her giving a soft thank-you to Erika as she only nodded without words and gave Aurora her favorite: apple and honey with also a hint of milk, and sat down with her own, "for I am sorry once again to what I and your other mother done to you within the bedroom, but it was both of our blessed parts taking root, so to speak and total control. But it was a tradition for the futa mothers to do their own daughters, and if they have a child or two out of it, then it was alright as back then, it was legal within clan terms. But only a set or single child was allowed as per law back then as well."

Aurora simply nodded as she saw her mother look briefly away from her, sipping the tea and once she sat the cup down, she decided to add on more things; stunning Aurora now as to what she was revealing of the futa's one of few untold questions: about their clan. "Now as you know we; meaning yourself and I are blessed by Articuno, but we are the last two remaining alive to this very day… as far as I know. Now-" "Wait… what do you mean we're the last two of our clan? What happened?" Aurora interrupted her mother by her unexpected question-based outburst, yet wilted by the firm look her mother had at doing so, with Aurora looking sheepish now.

"As I was saying Aurora, our clan was attacked by a strange person that stated he was serving a god more powerful than Arceus himself; the same entity I recalled you encountered with Neesha on the Orange Isles… that personally killed her father." Delia saw that her child was about to interrupt her again, but held a hand up to silent her; with Aurora nodding as she didn't like the look from earlier from her Mom, "but before hand as I had a feeling back then, the Elders which included your grandparents sadly, decided to make a temporary banishment on my person, and send me away; with knowing I had you within me as once in a while, a strange sigil would be shown glowing in a golden-glow of sorts; stating in terms of you being the Chosen One, our world's savior. But they decided instead of being honest, they tricked me into truly believing I was entirely kicked-out."

Seeing her look now on her face; which seemed to be a mixture of pained feelings and sadness, and Erika which Delia gave a thankful look for by rubbing her Girlfriend's hands as she gulped before continuing, "it was a few days later that I returned to try and convince them that what they did was wrong as I also found it simply odd it was only me as there were also others that could have done so, but when… but when I was within the clan… the bodies of everyone I figured that didn't make it out in time, were killed or blasted all around the compound; e-even my mother and father."

Seeing tears coming from her Mom's eyes, Aurora quickly got up and hugged her mother from behind in which she was grateful yet stated still to only make Aurora to nod sadly with Erika gasping in shock while looking to her; inwardly Aurora's beast growling and the entity made by both mothers, wickedly grinning at the challenge; the two now coming into a truce as within the mind, it is days or weeks, "but on the temple we had… was blood from our clan members stating in a warning on its very walls: 'For not giving me the woman of the Chosen Child unborn, this is the price to what you had done as you and those you know, killed by my hands. If she reads this then know this as well: this is your fault, and if the time comes, I hope you suffer as to what will soon await you in the future of your world.'"

Delia shuddered in which she was still comforted by both her child and Girlfriend with her recalling all the bodies of men, woman, futa and some children simply slain in an inhuman manner. It was unnatural. "So you took whatever you could find I guess Mom, and left the clan home for good?" Aurora figured with Delia simply nodding to her child while gently stating one word, "yes."

They decided to talk about other clan things with Erika as secretly soon as even though she felt it was too fast, she wanted to propose to Delia as she felt connected in a way she had never felt with anyone before… but she has to make personal plans to do so, and she is patient enough to wait.

* * *

A couple weeks later, it was Neesha's turn to give birth... after nearly seven hours of labor, and her baby from the looks was a pale-skinned girl like Aurora; with Neesha's eyes and coloring, and Aurora's silver highlights as her main hair color with her strangely enough, looking like in terms; Xion from Kingdom Hearts would be as a baby, "Now all we need is a name," Erika said while inwardly cooing as she was the mid-wife that aided them, "I was thinking on naming her... Sora Azalea Croft," Neesha quietly answered as she should have taken the epidural thing as the new mother also screamed her voice out while doing this.

Aurora kissed her Mate/Girlfriend's hair as she softly stated in murmured agreement; with the others now coming to see the new addition; with her dreading her own experience and if it would be simply eggs or maybe a natural birth like Neesha had as she did show she was indeed pregnant; her chest now to M-Cups due to this, "I think it is lovely."

* * *

Anabel's babies

Zessica

Luna

Ashley-futanari

Misty's babies

Himawari

Tatsuo

Mizume

Maria-futanari

Neesha's babies

Sora

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Aurora gave birth naturally as they were all surprised at how fast it went as she only had to be in pain for one hour. Despite having a talk with Chiyo about her now being her daughter-in-law to her own child, Maria, as a strange golden aura occurred by a simple kiss on the cheek from Chiyo to Maria when she got injured a few days ago, playing; with her Mom telling her it was rare, but she was Maria's Soulmate for Life.

The first baby has the physical looks of both Aurora and her original mother, Delia. The firstborn had to confuse them entirely like the others girls once they saw her… a bluish skin tone with her eyes being a silver-violet color and her hair entirely pitch black and oddly enough like the other child, pointed ears like an elf. "Relina Azure Ketchum," Delia announced in pride yet also wilted by the looks Aurora's mates gave her, "Wait, why would you fuck your own daughter?" Anabel asked in bewildered confusion-mixed-anger, with the other girls agreeing with her yet they settled after hearing the older female's answer, "It was in the olden days in my clan that family-security meant everything. So marrying your own cousin wasn't out of place… which was rare though if they agreed to do so, in love. However, if a child born out of a futa mother-daughter pairing, that was perfectly legal in clan laws; if it was only the first set of either twin, or a single child."

For Erika's and Aurora baby, it was mostly Erika they could tell as the baby had her hairstyle when she was still human, but with Aurora's white hair and moss-green highlights mixed in as the infant's eye color is also, a beautiful emerald color, "Her name shall be… Kayza Josephine Ketchum," Erika revealed by Aurora giving her permission to name her own child.

"Now are they regular girls or are they futanari?" Neesha asked as both girls do have a dick yet stunned as Kayza's went into her and out a few times before staying out fully; to get them to sweatdrop at having Aurora's; to what they dubbed: Hide-The-Dick ability, "Just as I thought," Erika said getting everyone's attention, "All three of us are Futanari, so it would be logical that the children would be one as well," she explained.

* * *

Heading to the Professor's Lab with the GS Ball in hand a few days later from letting Aurora settle, they saw someone else in the house, "Who are you and what are you doing in the professor's lab," Aurora demanded as Pikachu went to the floor, Anabel released her Espeon, Misty unveiled Staryu, and Neesha bringing out her Dewgong.

"Don't shoot," Samuel said while quickly entering the room, "He's my new assistant Tracey," he introduced quickly to get them to relax now, "Sorry about that, we were worried that you were trying to steal something from the lab," Aurora apologized to the teen boy, "No need to apologize, I would do the same," Tracy said while also rubbing the back of his head. "So this is it huh," Samuel said while seeing the GS Ball, "Yeah, Professor Ivy said that they used everything they could to open it; they even used a laser but the thing wouldn't budge," Anabel said to make Oak intrigued, "Why don't you leave this with me so Tracey and I can work on it," Samuel told them in confidence though he decided to ask Aurora the next question in all-knowing, "Tell me: when are you girls heading for Johto?" "A bit after New Year's," Neesha answered to the old male with him gently smiling, "Ok, if I can't figure it out until then, I'll give it back to you," Samuel told them in minor surprise.

* * *

Misty as a reminder from a phone call from Oak within moments, needed to retrieve her Togepi from her two sisters… which Misty has been dreading to meet again; especially she also nearly forgot about her Pokémon-based child as she still has yet to tell them about her full-on relationship with Aurora; who at this point, decided to go with her as Anabel teleported them and her Alpha by stating they would be staying for a few days at least, before the Psychic-Hybrid then returned back to their home.

Now near the gym itself as she saw mostly everyone was leaving from them having finished their water-show they usually put-on, Misty gulped yet quickly afterward looked to Aurora who gave her a supportive-like look while gently stating to ease Misty more, "you're not alone in this Misty. If you want, I can go with you to get Togepi?"

Shaking her head yet smiled at Aurora's kindness she is partially known for, besides her battle skills, Misty gave her soft eyes while nodding with a kiss on the cheek, "that would help me out greatly. "Going in as the last group being a small family passed them by, they headed to the water area while Misty was also saying things in a tour-guide voice to her Alpha; making Aurora lightly giggle at her mate's antics to possibly with knowing, to try and cheer herself up.

The two then heard to make Misty freeze on the spot as they heard her older sister, Daisy who wore like the other two girls at being twenty years old with an average figure, a dark-blue one piece swim suite that clung to their attractive frames. She had blonde, shoulder-length hair and light-green eyes that looked playful at the moment at her other two sisters. "Ok girls, let's go get cleaned in the showers, and maybe go out to get a bite to eat alongside the cutie, Togepi."

Violet clearly shows she has dark-blue hair with a red-bead-like hairband in it as she is also an eighteen-year-old, yet she also has a D-cupped chest size; which is bigger than Daisy at being C-Cupped, she also has a small bubble-butt that jiggled slightly when she walked. She laughed while nodding at something the other and last of the title the city dubbed them with: The Cerulean Triplet's, stated with Lily who is, in fact, sixteen yet had a more-then-average chest then her two sisters; at being only that age as well, a large E-Cup with a decent butt and curves, agreed.

They froze in place after seeing Misty and Aurora as they now saw them in their frontal-views; blinking in slight disbelieve as last they saw Misty, she was a plain-looking girl yet she now has a figure to rival them slightly with an… odd skin coloring? Though it was mostly both Lily and Violet who gave her confused looks with secret knowing in their orbs, Daisy's eyes as she was behind them; not any of the four noticed, narrowed in realization as to what might have occurred within their little sister.

"Hi Mimi, it's been a while," Lily stated with her nickname for Misty; giving her little sister a hug to surprise her, yet Misty accepted it while softly stating a, it has, to her sister. Violet however also looked at Aurora curiously, alongside both sisters now with a head tilt; making Aurora nervous as this was her mates kin she knew, yet it was like Violet was judging her. Violet then smiled in approval while holding out her hand; quickly surprised as to how cold Aurora's was while they shook as she began to introduce herself; to Daisy's ire as usual, "hi… whoever you are, I'm Violet and these are my sisters: Daisy and Lily."

Aurora gave Misty a really look in which she only shrugged as if, what-can-you-do gesture, as Daisy too was stunned yet realized like Misty, this girl was special as she was cold as if, ice, greeted her still, "despite my sister telling us off our names, it is nice to meet one of Misty's friends as I kind of hope, she would as she rarely made any within the city."

Before Misty could stop her Alpha as she saw she was going to correct her, she stated it anyways to freeze the three girls over in place; with Lily still giving her little sister a hug, "you mean my mate, right?"

Eyes narrowed now in shock still; with inward disgust as well at the revelation, Misty gulped by her eldest sister looking at her and also within moments, stated firmly to her, "Mimi… can we talk alone for a bit while both Violet and Lily get to know your… mate, is that right?" Aurora nodded suspiciously as she felt something off about Daisy yet placed it to the side as she then took Misty without warning, and dragged her mate to a room further away.

Aurora looked nervous yet simply waved; not seeing the girls tinted briefly as they realized the girl's chest size was even larger than theirs as well as her having a better figure until now, "Ummm… hi?" Aurora took a step back as Lily was now in her face; looking at her firmly while asking and also at the same time, making Violet sweat drop at Lily's antics, "are you treating Mimi good?" Aurora quickly nodded with a quick yes, and seeing honesty in Aurora's orbs, Lily smiled and stated to stun the futa, and Violet herself even more in a larger sweat drop, "then that's good enough for me, welcome to the family… what's your name again?"

The two sisters were stunned by the name as they heard of the new Kanto League winner, yet they didn't believe she would be right in front of them as secretly, they were fans of hers yet kept it under control… unlike most fans, "my name is Aurora, Aurora Azalea Shirayuki." After getting to know them slightly for a few minutes, they got along as well as to make Aurora irked about her fame now, signed an autograph for them both on a small poster they had of her and her team.

Aurora they saw stood stiff after a five or so minutes as they like she did, heard arguing between both Misty and Daisy now as, within moments, Misty came running in with tears while also quickly dragging a confused Aurora out of the gym; Togepi was also in her arms before handing her to Aurora as they left the gym in a hurry.

Violet and Lily wondered as to what happened to make their little sister upset until they saw Daisy stormed into the hallway and she firmly stated to shock them to the core by looking at their eldest as if she was joking, "Misty is from now on, no longer our sister as she chose that slut over us. So if Misty shows up, she is not allowed to be within our gym anymore. As far as I am concerned to Misty liking girls: no longer a Waterflower by name."

Lily then firmly declared aloud with Violet stunned as it was rare for the sixteen-year-old to be truly angered by anything, angrily asked at Daisy as she saw a teal-like aura around her little sister's frame; gulping in half-fear from her words, "what did you do Daisy?"

* * *

 _ **Moments ago; Alone in a sound-proof room with Daisy and Misty**_

Misty was confused as to why her eldest wanted to speak to her as she then closed the door to the Media Room; which she knew they built to deal with the press or interviews they usually get from the water show they have; besides her sisters being Gym Leaders, like her. Though Misty was also inwardly happy; despite her confusion as she now held/smothered her Togepi as she was laying on the couch, who chirped at her in confusion mixed with happiness about seeing her Mama, and confused by her looks now.

Daisy spoke with her as she was surprised by the adventures her little sister had yet she knew she had to say something now that she felt needed to be done. Misty froze though by a few firmly-ordered words by Daisy to when she spoke; looking at her in bewildered shock, "you are not allowed to see that girl anymore, Mimi."

"What… What do you mean I can't see my mate anymore?" Misty then asked with narrowed eyes at her, not willingly or accepting the fact Daisy was telling her to not be with her mate officially anymore, "she is not your mate or girlfriend Misty, and what I say is for the best. Just drop it as from your figure now, you could go and easily find a nice boyfriend instead," Daisy stated as if, it was finality mixed with all-knowing to her little sister yet froze by a sudden pressure aimed right at her by Misty, as she narrowed her eyes with her not also regretting to what she stated at all next, "no, I won't."

Daisy blinked and stated as if she was hearing things; a question mixed with a what-like tone, "did you just tell me no, Mimi?" Misty firmly nodded as she held Togepi still; the pressure went as what Misty stated next stunned her in disgust even more by her words as if it was wrong within her religion, "Yes. I love my futa-girlfriend, Daisy. She is kind, compassionate, a great lover and we already had-" "Y-You slept with that… that… hussy?!" Daisy exclaimed aloud with Misty also reeling back in shock at her eldest's outburst as she interrupted her, "yes. In fact, she is everything I dreamed of whom I wanted on spending my life with as secretly, I do not only boys but girls who can handle themselves in a fight… and Aurora is the total package of both worlds to me."

Misty now was hurt by the angered/recoiling like look as Daisy looked at her sister now as if, the plague and stated to shock the girl in fearful disbelief at her words, "I want you to choose wisely: your family, or that whore."

"You… you want me to choose between my mate and you, and my other two sisters… is this what it came to now as I was hoping you would-" "You were wrong as I don't accept it as we were raised better than this Misty, and you know it!" Daisy stated with narrowed eyes in anger mixed with firm words still; cutting to whatever Misty had to say again, off.

Togepi then hid inside herself as Misty from what she felt, was in true anger now as she quickly stood up while holding her, and stated aloud right back as Daisy took a few steps away from her angered words, "YOU TRULY WANT ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY MATE AND MY FAMILY! THE PERSON THAT I TRULY LOVE WITH MY HEART, DAISY!? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE DAD WARPED YOUR MIND ABOUT THESE THINGS!"

"DON'T YOU BRING HIM NTO THIS AS HE WAS A RIGHTEOUS MAN; DESPITE BOTH HIM AND MOM DYING TO THAT ODD PLANE CRASH! I ONLY WANT TO WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, MIMI!" Daisy shouted/argued back to her little sister yet gave her a blank look afterwards, after Misty's next outburst back to her elder sibling now, "WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE KIDS WITH MY MATE AND SHE TRULY LOVES ME, FOR ME; UNLIKE YOU DID AS ALL YOU EVER DID WAS TELL ME OFF ON THINGS AND NOT INCLUDE ME ON ANYTHING THAT YOU AND BOTH VIOLET AND LILY DO, AS I DIDN'T 'FIT YOU'RE QUOTA' AS SUCH," Misty fingered the three words while placing Togepi down gently on the couch as she finished her yelling now, "IN FACT MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN INTO THIS FAMILY IF YOU ALWAYS THINK AS IF, I CANT HANDLE THINGS LIKE YOU GIRLS GO THROUGH; DON'T YOU THINK I HAVEN'T? I HAVE, AS I LEARNED A LOT OF THINGS BY MYSELF AND WITH MY MATE, AURORA! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO CHOOSE AT ALL, BUT IF I HAD TO, I WOULD CHOOSE HER OVER YOU MOSTLY!"

"Get out." Daisy firmly stated within moments in a tone to freeze Misty in place as she thought Daisy would argue further; dampening her anger to make her utter a confused what, to her, "I said get out: if you don't consider being part of this family, then I decree your no longer my sister and a Waterflower at all." Misty suddenly felt something within her snap as if, this was a true blow into her entire soul as she held it together yet tears suddenly to make Daisy regret anything half-way she said as said tears fell from her little-former little sister's eyes; yet Daisy stayed firm as her belief was indeed warped like Misty stated, by their father as he hated the same-sex relationships; despite him fully knowing he knew his girls may have female mates as well, besides males.

Without words, Misty grabbed Togepi and took off, Daisy following within moments yet was stunned as she was quicker than her, and things led to the now.

 _ **Present Time**_

* * *

"H-How could you... how could you do that to her!" Lily exclaimed at her eldest harshly with narrowed eyes with Violet agreeing with Lily.

"I had no choice in the matter, Lily and Violet if she wants to be with a tramp. So be it." Daisy stated to them as if, whatever she says goes, yet recoiled by their firm looks yet she was also stunned by their next words as one, " **we're done Daisy, this was the last straw!** " Confused by what her two sisters meant, and later on, was stunned to see them packing their stuff as well as their team from the aquarium into their respective Pokéballs.

"What do you two mean you're done, what have I done to-" "for starters to make-up our minds, you disowned our only little sister; as we both fully know what she is now." Daisy was shocked from Lily's words as she didn't realize they knew yet they both smirked at her look with Violet nodding while saying her own words, "oh yes, we both knew she was blessed; at first seeing her within moments, Daisy. You are both stubborn and in denial, as we both knew the other girl, Aurora, was our little sister's One, Eldest."

"The other things besides you barely listening to what we say, as you mostly do what you want us to do; not what we want to do, sister. You also tend to make us see things your way as well, when we have our own way on things." Lily then told Daisy as the two teens were finished packing their things.

"But I-" "you what Daisy, you thought we be dumb little shits for you as servants or something; we're not stupid as you clearly think we are." Violet then told-off Daisy, with the eldest sister taking a step back, as she added to stun her; with both sisters now leaving to go look for Misty and maybe heal the damage they knew would come if they don't do it quickly; from what they both read from their own clan problems of disownment, "in fact I am in a relationship secretly for the past few months with a girl I truly like, and I might take her with me to wherever me and Lily head to as I was hoping you would see things past Dad's teachings, but it seems like both Lily and I are wrong. Thankfully Mom got us out of it before Dad could redo his handy-work, back then."

With that, Violet left with Lily remaining at seeing her now sadden and realization-looked sister yet also stated to her, with Daisy now in horrified shock to what she did to Misty; entirely forgetting their clan's rules as such, "I just hope for your own sake Misty is going to live tonight, because if we don't find her soon… you will be held responsible for the death of our sister, Daisy Waterflower." She then quickly left to join Violet as they began to look for both Aurora and Misty; Daisy now back in the Media Room with her hands to her face as she currently sat down and wept to herself softly in pain, "What have I done?"

With both Misty and Aurora though, Aurora was truly worried as Misty was pale right now as when they got to their hotel room for the night, she seemed sick, and also weak. She currently was doing the best to deal with Misty as right now hours later, her mate was in fever and passed-out on the bed; with Aurora getting ready to call her Mom to see what she knows on this situation until the door was knocked.

Seeing Misty was still in her unresponsive state as well as Togepi chirping at her mother in worry, Aurora opened the door to reveal both Lily and Violet to her confusion mixed with suspicions, with Misty before all this started stating she was disowned by Daisy, firmly asked with them looking at her in understanding of her current mood, "what do you two doing here?"

* * *

What they stated froze with her briefly glancing at her mate while holding the room's door still, not letting them in by Violet's words, "we need to get to our little sister; despite her being disowned by Daisy over your relationship Aurora, because if we don't help her now, she will die within an hour." Sensing honesty within Violet's words, she let them in and locked the door as they then set-up what Aurora sees as a cultist-like ritual you would see; but instead of daggers and things, it was a star-like plant with a bowl of water to make her shocked they somehow cut their palms and placed their hands into it; after mixing ingredients into it alongside the flower's nectar firstly.

"Since she trusts you more, we need you to force Misty to drink it as it is the only way as by our blood; since were siblings, would be the only thing to settle the disownment clause in Mimi," Violet stated firmly to Aurora; shocked by this yet hesitantly grabbed the cup they had with them that held the bloody-like concoction they made and forced the unconscious Misty to drink it, by making her force-drink it with the aid of the two sisters.

A few days later, Misty was all better yet Aurora decided to stay within the city itself and allow her mate to heal her broken heart at being disowned. Violet and Lily by her suggestion as she has yet to meet Violet's own girlfriend like Misty, to maybe head to her Mother's home-like mansion and maybe ask for sanctuary as she overhead both Delia and Erika had a project they were secretly working on in which, might benefit here home city as such. Including that Daisy vanished somewhere, and the bank then possessed the gym to the point as Daisy took all the money they had, to be now foreclosed and the city no longer has a gym to run by anymore, as a result to her actions.

* * *

Though now Misty by the suggestion of Aurora who saw a waterfall near the famous Cerulean Cave or mostly read about it, went and decided as she was alone, to skinny dip by herself; simply enjoying the nice and clean water as lately she wanted to swim in pure-like waters like either rivers or oceans to get clean... But if it was indoor bathing or showering, cold water as such instead of hot water.

In fact, she only came out here to settle her thoughts while knowing their father was a nut of sorts, she did hope Daisy was passed all of the same-sex ideas like him, but now being disowned… she felt odd as well as a few other things, one of which was agitation. She also found out recently to what she was planning to do from the slip of copied paper, on how to turn the Naxi-Taxi fruit into a drink for both her and Aurora to share as well.

Misty was currently swimming in the water as it turns out once her blessings came to her, she could hold her breath underwater; like most Water-types, and she has been swimming nearly an hour at the spot by the waterfall, as farther away was a deeper part of the river to where she encountered a lot of water types who to confuse her, bowed in respect before moving on.

Once she now came to the surface, she nearly had a heart attack by a smirking Aurora who was carrying a duffle-like bag around her left-shoulder and an odd-looking bottle with strangely-milky-like substance in it.

"Aurora, you need to stop doing that when I'm swimming you know." Misty now scolded the futa girl who shrugged as she merely sat the drink and bag down, and placed her feet into the water as Misty while nude currently, got out and sat near her mate as Aurora kissed her cheek.

It was then after they talked a bit with Aurora relieved that she was happy; felt like she needed to do this as secretly, the part of her mind was controlling her actions to; for cheering up her mate even more, decided to let her have her way with her as the other part alongside the beast felt it was ok, but that part was reluctant to even break even more of their shared mind; with Misty now pointing and asking curiously to her mate, "What is in the bag Aurora?"

Misty then blushed by what she got out as it were dildo's and other odd-looking toys with realization showing on her face, stating it as well in shock, "What do you plan to do to me, Alpha?" Misty's shock however changed to confusion as she saw Aurora strip yet to stun her she didn't show her penis at all to her to confuse her even more, but what topped the cake to make concern briefly enter her mind mixed with desire at Aurora's nude form now by her words, "I decided to let you be the one this time to dominate me with these things, plus I don't want to impregnate you for some time at the moment as the kids we have currently, are enough… for now."

Misty nodded yet got even more confused by the bottle Aurora handed to her and before she could ask, she did a double-take as if, she was surprised Aurora did this as well, "I also learned to make the Naxi-Taxi fruit into a smoothie-like drink for you to try out first… from what I looked up Misty, is that it might be better… better to cheer you up as such."

Not believing what she said yet saw some of the toys mostly had a pleasure to full-fill both of their needs as girls, decided what the heck and with encouragement from Aurora; with reluctance at first before chugging the entire drink down in one go.

With them both anticipating from what they mostly heard, not read about it in liquid form, Misty was about to ask how long till the effects occur until she suddenly began to feel hot all over. Aurora saw Misty's breasts to surprise them; besides Misty now looking at her in a I-want-to-fuck-you face mixed with love and desire, her breasts leaked in droplets as well as her areola's now puffy like Neesha's; which they still are, and her pussy from what Misty's body felt was needy mixed with her also wanting to by her instincts kicking into gear, wanted to put Aurora in her place as she quickly stunned Aurora to surprise even her, by being on top of her Alpha and starting to suckle on her left tit firstly with milk quickly going into her mouth as her right breast of Aurora's, she squeezed slightly to what she could due to how big they were; getting Aurora to quickly moan.

Feeling something within her snap, she slapped her Alpha's breasts as her eyes then changed colors to a dark-indigo mixed with teal color now while firmly stating to quickly bring-out Aurora's sub-side that her mother's done to her, out, within moments, "I didn't tell you to start moaning bitch, you will moan when I tell you too." Nodding quickly to Mist- no her Mistress, Misty then grabbed the double-strap-on dildo due to lustful need and rammed forcibly to make Aurora wince in pain/pleasure as Misty did the same at not realizing how big it was once she got it into her own pussy.

Though her lust increased as her body felt entirely hot and bothered, she began to thrust like Aurora would if this was her in heat; making Aurora placing her left hand to her mouth to hold back moans like her Mistress ordered her to; as she furiously rammed the double-sided dildo into Aurora like it was doing to her as Misty now came, and kept cumming as a few minutes, Aurora too came as they also did at the same time, in a gush of love juices; more-so to Misty due to the fruit-juice.

After a few more times with Aurora's mind starting to break once again as unknown to even Misty herself, her love juices that splattered onto her Alpha, was making her now be hot and bothered yet even more submissive than before with each orgasm they did. But once more, she has broken Aurora to the point she was now a sub-like slave as within her mind, she was frozen stiff and broken slightly.

Misty not knowing this had her eyes returned to normal now, yet she still felt needy but with shock as the entire time she heard Aurora in her muffled-like mind in which is now cleared, called her Mistress, and only that. "Aurora, you ok now?" Misty gently asked with her worried by Aurora responding not to her name right now; after trying a few times and gulped as she stated hesitantly, "Bitch?" She got a response with Aurora stating the slurred word, Mistress, to her within moments.

Gulping to herself with guilt as she somehow figured she took it too far, she decided maybe a gentle approach as the fruit within her bloodstream mixed with the agitation of her disownment wants her to dominate her still, but in a kinder way.

Now confusing the child-like Aurora in mentality; which she thought was partially cute, Misty held her mate's cheek yet quickly thought of a name in which to make her chuckle as Aurora purred like a large housecat by it, "Elsa." Aurora or Elsa, whichever Misty guessed tried to respond in turn, looked at her blankly which secretly disturbed Misty at how much she broke her Alpha somehow; secretly blaming the fruit drink's effects, "I want you to lay on all fours once I get up so I can gently pound you, alright?"

Just like Misty ordered to be in half-guilt yet due to the fruit, half-turned on by her Alpha's bodily movement while she did this, she got the strap-on that is double-sided yet is like a belt onto her now; almost cumming from her sensitivity to her surprise by the dildo going into her firstly as the other side gave her the appearance of having a cock. Misty then positioned herself as Elsa currently whimpered at her in fear yet within moments mewled in pleasure as Misty tweaked Aurora's nipples that gushed partially her cold-breast milk within moments to also make her cum in easy movements, and began to fuck her once again. She then to curb her growing Dom-side, Misty gotten the close-pins and placed them on her mate's nipples; getting Aurora/Elsa to cum again within moments as she decided to now blame her parents at this way of her mate as she forcibly moved her Alpha's large breasts with the pins on each nipple, making her chest be in both pain/pleasure for Aurora/Elsa as Misty sped up her movements.

Several minutes later, they both came one final time in a big way, and Aurora/Elsa passed out with Misty no longer feeling guilty as she was in control for once; her blood settling now as well as the fruit's effects starting to fade yet fucked her one more time before she weakly due to how tired she was, removed the strap-on and tossed it onto the bag, and quickly passed-out on her Alpha's chest.

* * *

It was three hours later that they awoke with Misty inwardly fuming at both Delia and Erika as Aurora was mostly alright yet she also kept calling her Mistress, instead of Misty; which she kept trying to call her as such. They also got around and decided to let Aurora settle for once; liking the nickname instantly that Misty dubbed her as she quickly to make Misty blush as she called her My Aqua or Aqua as her own nickname, for the former Waterflower girl

Days went by as they were back and things went on from there as they trained, screwed each other without getting knocked-up, and dealing with their children as well.

After the New Year's party; which currently happened as time passed, the girls were at the airport for the plane destined for Johto, and for their newest adventure, the girls wore new clothes. Chiyo though also wore a new outfit as she had no choice but to capture her daughter in a Lure Pokéball. She also got to fully know her new father, within Aurora's team still. Let's just say it was an interesting affair on that day, and leave it at that. Including the talk, she did with Aurora about her soulmate.

* * *

Aurora's new wardrobe comprises of skinny jeans with a skirt at the left side of her jeans, along with a steampunk style black and white corset-halter top as well as with a strapless bra and running shoes. Misty's is a ruffled blouse with jeans and sandals, Neesha's is a single strap blouse with a skirt and shoes, and Anabel's is a bustier shirt revealing her stomach along with a pair of skinny jeans and running shoes. Chiyo's though to make her blush by the suggestion was a dark-indigo tube top that revealed her assets with ease as her outfit also clung to her frame making her look like a porcelain beauty of sorts with a matching bra underneath; with her thankfully learning to dismiss her wings into her back from training. She also wore skinny-jeans that revealed her legs as her outfit also revealed her stomach which showed a small six-pack due to her muscle-tone from being sleek and fusing with a legendary. She also had an 'X' dark-blue leather belt wrapped around her hips while easily connecting to her jeans, and wore regular-violet with yellow lightning bolt sneakers.

Chiyo decided to venture with the group as hopefully, since Aurora was reluctant yet accepted the idea, Maria would be joining them eventually or when she gets three badges or so. Including she would meet her mother at some point on their journey from the last phone-call she had with her; easily accepting the fact she looked older but was still the same ten-year-old child she had, but as an early grandma also to boot.

* * *

Waving their family goodbye, the girls boarded the plane's first class, "I wonder what we'll find in Johto?" Neesha asked as she exercised to get rid of the baby weight she developed on carrying Sora to now have a small pack of abs; which secretly when Aurora saw this, turn her own, "Who knows… but I can say that this is going to be a blast," Misty replied as she a while back did tell the others what happened yet decided to confront their Alpha's two mothers when they return fully.

"Knowing Aurora though girls, we'll be getting new mates to enjoy," Anabel teased at them. "Please, why would I need any more girls when you girls are enough," Aurora said to Anabel while eye rolling, "It's not like I'm going to get another girl," she added before realizing something, "You just jinxed it~," Anabel said in a singsong tone, "Shut up," Aurora muttered with them laughing at her playfully as Aurora when looking out the window, smiled small.

Landing in New Bark Town airport a few hours later, the girls made their way to Professor Elm's lab.

"Hello there," he said, "Are you here for a starter Pokemon?" He asked them kindly, "No, Professor Oak told us to see you so that I can update my Pokédex," Aurora answered with him now realizing who they were after a couple of blinks, "Of course, but before… I do, can I send you girl on an errand for me?" Elm asked to now make them blink in turn.

"What is it?" Misty asked curiously to him, "You see… I need to get something from a friend's house, but I'm way too busy to go myself. So I was hoping that you could do it for me," he explained, "Sure we wouldn't mind," Anabel said as if it was an everyday thing they as a group, done. "Tell me: do you have a Pokégear or a Xtransceiver so I can call you?" He asked, "We have the Xtransceivers," Neesha answers after they all showed him their devices to make him briefly seat drop yet after inputting his phone number, Elm gave Aurora a Pokéball, "Here, you can have this Pokéball as I'm already done working with her," opening the Pokéball in confusion, Aurora saw an Eevee staring at her. "Thanks, Professor," she said in awelike the girls as her new Pokémon was cute-looking; allowing it to rest on her unoccupied shoulder.

* * *

Leaving the lab, they noticed a redhead staring at the lab through the window and not saying anything about it, they were on their way to Mr. Pokémon's house on Route 30; not knowing that someone was watching them leave.

Battling Pokémon along the way, the girls saw that Eevee was a powerhouse already; knowing both Swift and Detect. Reaching Mr. Pokémon's house after nearly two hours, they were surprised to see Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak… what are you doing here?" Aurora asked before her mates could in surprise, "Oh. I was visiting Mr. Pokémon here for a little vacation… what are you doing here?" He asks, "Professor Elm wanted us to get something for him before he updates my Pokédex," Aurora answered, "That reminds me," Samuel said reveal the GS Ball, "I couldn't crack it open so I need you to bring it to Kurt, who is an original or one of the few Pokéball creators's in this region," nodding the girls were about to leave when Aurora's Xtransceiver rang.

" _Aurora please comes back to the Lab, something terrible has happened,_ " Erika shouted through the speaker. Looking at each other, Neesha took the egg and hightailed it back to New Bark Town; however, when they reached Cherrygrove they spotted the redhead from the lab.

* * *

"So you're the so-called Kanto League champion," he glared, "Yeah… what about it?" Aurora said to him while not liking his attitude, "You don't look like a suitable champion," he scoffed, "And what do I do about it?" She asked with the girls already seeing where this was heading. "Battle me and I'll show you true strength," he demanded.

"Girls head back the lab; I'll handle things here," Aurora said. Once the girls were gone, the redhead sent out a Pokémon, "Gligar, show her your true power," he shouted; showing a purple flying scorpion, "Eevee, show them our bond," Aurora called out, "Gligaruse Poison Sting," he shouted and opening its mouth, Gligar released purple-colored senbon needles, "Jump and use Swift, followed by Tackle," Aurora snapped; showing why she's the League winner, and after taking two attacks, the kid was already gripping his hand. "Gligar; Poison Sting one more time," he shouted, "Detect followed up with Swift, then finally Tackle," Aurora countered; ending the fight, growling the kid walked passed her, "We'll meet again," he said dropping his ID card, "Silver… huh," Aurora said but the kid heard it, "Hey, give that back," he demandedsnatching it from Aurora.

* * *

At the lab, Aurora explained what happened, "If he had asked, I would have gladly given him a Pokémon," Elm said while sitting down, "There's no use crying about it now," Anabel said with them al knowing he stole a Pokémon from him, "We'll catch him the next time we see him," Misty added.

Exiting the lab after making sure the Professor would be alright, the girls ran into, literally, into a teal-haired girl wearing a crimson halter top, micro bike shorts, halfway knee socks and runner shoes. "Excuse me but my grandfather wishes to meet you," she told them. This confused the girls yet they felt they could trust her, so they got around and followed the girl.

At her house which was at least five blocks away from the professor's, the girl opened the door, "Grandfather Rai, I brought them," she announced and in the living room, the girls saw a man dressed up like a native American… but what really caught them off guard was the electricity in the air.

"Raikou?" Aurora hesitantly began feeling the Raikou blood in her, and seeing him nod, Raikou gestured for them to sit down, "If this is about why I have your blood in my veins, Team Rocket kidnapped me they pumped your blood along with Kyurem's," Aurora explained in a quick tone yet nearly fell flat as he dismissed her with a chuckle yet stated to them all with ease, "While I was curious about that; it wasn't why I wanted to speak to you. I want to know about the spirit you all encountered," he said to surprise that he knew yet also figured he was a legendary in disguise. "It felt horrible being near it," Misty said; shivering with Anabel in agreement like Neesha, Chiyo was however confused yet decided to listen, "It is as I feared: he has returned," Raikou grimly said to make the teal-girl look to him in confusion. "Grandfather?" The girl began, "It is an old thing for which is even far older than I can remember," Raikou waved.

"For now, why not stay here for the night," Raikou said to the girls yet looked to the unnamed girl to the group, "Kris?" He began seeing his granddaughter stare at Aurora with a blush growing on her face now, "Oh I see, you feel a connection," the girls were surprised as to what he said with Aurora now inwardly groaning that she did jinx herself, with Anabel doing a chibi victory dance inside her head at this, "Just like how I first met Anabel," Aurora realized while now voicing her thoughts. "So…. expect Kris and Aurora to fuck in an hour," Neesha joked to the girls yet she thensweat dropped by the honest tone Anabel used by stating to them aloud, "Depends. Aurora and I fucked each other only after an hour or so, when we first met," Anabel then placed a finger to her lips at the end of her words.

* * *

With the three girls sleeping in the guest room as night came, Aurora slept in Kris' room as they, her mates/girlfriend, and even form what stories Chiyo heard, already knew that it would only turn into a sex scene.

In the dead of night, Kris turned to face Aurora and began nibbling on her neck within moments, "C-couldn't wait could you," Aurora moaned out while taking off the blanket to reveal that Kris was already masturbating. Removing herself from Kris, Aurora took off her nightshirt and seeing the huge breasts caused Kris to stare as drool to also drip from her mouth in blissful shock at the sight of seeing huge hooters; smirking, Aurora lifted her head up by bringing Kris in for a tongue whirling kiss. Moaning, Kris brought her hands to Aurora's breasts with her hands also sinking into them briefly while teasing the nipples, "That's it… play with-with them," Aurora moaned out while at the same time, grabbing the bottom of Kris' shirt and taking it off to reveal her perky high C-Cupped breasts.

Moving on, Aurora grew her dick to shock Kris right now, "Holy shit… that thing is fucking huge," Kris muttered while wrapping both of her hands around Aurora's huge cock; releasing small jolts of electricity while quickly causing Aurora to moan out in pleasure/pain. "I shouldn't be the only one being pleasured," Aurora purred and taking Kris and moving her so that her cunt is directly over Aurora's mouth. Licking the dick in front of her like a lollipop, Kris channeled electricity into her tongue within moments, "Oh Arceus, more… shove it all into your mouth," Aurora moaned out; stealing Kris' idea and channeling ice, fire, and electricity into her tongue and began licking Kris's cunt. As the room was filled with muffled moans, Kris felt her limits being reached and with a muffled cry, she came; splashing Aurora's face with her girl cum while a couple minutes later, it was for Aurora's turn to cum but it was too much for her that she removed her head as Aurora was still cumming so that Kris' face, and breasts, were covered in a layer of semen; bringing Kris' face to hers, the newest member of the pack and the Alpha mixed their semen together.

For the final event, Kris laid on the bed with Aurora above her, "Please… I can't hold back any longer," Kris quietly muttered to her, "Sorry, I can't understand what you want; can you speak louder?" Aurora asked with a smirk clearly showing that she heard Kris but wants the girl to scream it. "FUCK ME PLEASE! I NEED YOU IN ME," Kris screamed within moments as her eyes were dazed with lust, "Then do you swear to be at my beck and call; to surge my dick in any and all situations, despite it being in public or not," Aurora whispered, "YES, OH ARCEUS YES! I'LL DO ANYTHING," Kris shouted only for her screams to be muffled by Aurora's mouth as said hybrid slammed her dick into Kris' cunt; breaking the virgin wall within moments.

Staying in place while now gently kissing her newer mate's tears away, Aurora moved when she felt Kris giving her the signal to begin and as time passed, Kris, as it is her first time having sex, already had her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue flopping out of her mouth. Smirking, Aurora woke her up by sending an electrical shock through the lips as she kissed her, and with eyes wide awake, Kris saw Aurora still fucking her, "OH GOD," she yelled out as Kris was now the one on top and the godly cock inside of her was reaching places that she didn't know she had.

"Tell me: who is your Alpha," Aurora demanded; smacking her ass, "You are-your my Alpha," Kris answered before she felt herself being turned around. "Look at yourself: already having sex with a girl you just met," Aurora smirked as they faced a mirror, "P-please cum… I need your cum," Kris begged lustfully in a submitting tone, "You want my cum, here… take it all," Aurora said lustfully while also slamming her newest mate to the base of her dick that it easily pierced her womb; making Kris's eyes go wide as she saw her stomach inflate to look like she was pregnant, and when her Alpha exited, she orgasmed and passed-out within moments, by the semen leaving her.


	13. Days of events (Long chapter)

**This is one of both the combinations of Rwbyknight and Aeroza; with this chapter being one of our longer ones, is mostly all the Story Owner's own work as after that, is all of Aeroza's added in from our ideas to make this one, a longer one. So for those that read this: enjoy! Rwbyknight here I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this has parts of the HeartGold game and the anime**

* * *

Leaving early morning the following day, along with new traveling companion Kris, the girls set out for the first gym in the Johto region.

"Kris… while you're traveling with us, what do you want to do?" Neesha asked her fellow mate as she was normal, both Misty and Anabel stated from the certain smell of after-sex, she was one of them now and easily accepted it, "I want to enter all the Pokémon Contests there is, and eventually become a Contest Star," Kris answered to surprise them at this yet smiled at her still. "Sure, do you know where the first contest is?" Aurora asked yet sweat dropped at Kris now with the other girls quietly chuckling to themselves as due to what occurred last night, Kris kept calling instead of her name, called her- "Yes Mistress, they can be found where ever a Pokémon Gym is located in; but the first one is found in Flando Town," Kris answered.

"Well... let's get started with you being the very best," Aurora began with Kris looking at her in rapt-eyed attention as the others decided to sit and watch; Chiyo feeding Silver once again as well as to make her blush and Togepi happily chirp in response, from Misty's own left-part of her chest being used by the Pokémon to feed from, "My battle style is comprised of a Coordinator; so I can show you how to act accordingly," she finished, "Yeah and we can help with your performances," Misty said while still feeding her Pokémon like a mother would; having gotten used to it from feeding her own daughters back home.

"What Pokémon do you have anyway?" Anabel asked as they only saw she had one Pokéball around her belt currently making them think she is a new trainer, "I have a Totodile," Kris said while showing them to surprise that her water Pokémon was a shiny version of the species, "Nice. I'm a Water-type Hybrid, so I can maybe show your Totodile some of the mid-level moves for Water-type Pokémon around… her level," Misty points out with the reptile-water Pokémon giving her a creepy yet playful grin at guessing her gender right, "Maybe later as I want to try things out on my own first," Kris denied to only get a nod from Misty yet a 'wtf' look from her starter Pokémon; getting amused looks from this by the other girls.

* * *

Making their way to Cherrygrove Town a three hours on foot later as it wasn't that far of a distance, "Alright Chikorita, let's go for the home-run hit," a female voice cried out rather suddenly they heard, and curious, the girls followed the voice to a young female wearing a baseball cap over her lower back while also having purple hair, and an outfit that consists of a pale-blue T-shirt in which was covered by a yellow jacket with black stripes, striped white shorts with a red belt, ending in a brown and white sneakers. Over her shoulder is a green duffle bag and in her hands also, is a yellow horn, "Pokéball go," the young girl said throwing her Pokéball similar to how a baseball player throws a baseball.

After a successful capture, Aurora decided to reveal herself, "Nice toss," jumping at the sound of her silent audience, the young woman turned around and almost fainted at the mere sight of the current girl she has her eyes on right now, "Y-Your Aurora, the Indigo League winner," she squealed to make said girl inwardly sweat drop and her girls to chuckle all-knowing by seeing another fan, "Itsanhonortomeetyou," she said in a fast pace.

"Woah girl... deep breaths," Aurora said while also calming her down, "Sorry, it's just that I was inspired by the way you battled," she said while now blushing in embarrassment. "But I didn't think you were even more beautiful in real life," she whispered the last part, but they still heard it. "So… you think Aurora's beautiful huh," Misty teased with her successfully making the young woman blush, deepen even more. "Misty stop it now, you're embarrassing her," Aurora said while also slapping the hybrid on the ass; to also get a surprised yet cute yelp from Misty.

"Sorry about her, can I ask my biggest fan what her name is?" She asked. "Casey, Casey Isabella Jones," Casey said as her cheeks went red at how beautiful Aurora's voice was, "Tell me: how long have you been a trainer?" The futanari asked curiously yet to surprise them like Kris, she was just like her, a beginner trainer on her first adventure, "Oh not long. I just stayed in New Bark Town for a bit before leaving three days ago," Casey answered.

"So you're a big baseball fan," Neesha stated to know at least one of these fans has good tastes in sports, as the girls went for an early lunch break, "Yeah, the Electabuzz is my all-time favorite team," Casey cheered to get Neesha to agree with her on that, "My entire family have been fans of the team since the very beginning… I guess as I'm a third-generation fan," she admitted. Looking at her Xtransceiver, Aurora saw that it was time for them to part ways, "Remember Casey: true strength lies in the bond between Pokémon and people, and if you remember that, you're good to go. For I see a bright, beautiful woman in front of me," Aurora said while giving Casey words of wisdom, "Do you think… I can be as strong as you?" Casey asked hesitantly to which she was surprised by the futa's answer back, "No, I want you to be stronger than me," Aurora then kissed Casey on the forehead.

* * *

What they didn't realize is that they would be seeing her again, but two are aiding her from an enemy they already made so far, as they are the number-one on their hit list currently.

Restocking at Cherrygrove for the past hour now, the girls noticed that the trees they passed were dry; with no leaves on them, "What gives? It's too early for the trees to be like this," Neesha points out when she grabbed one with it easily breaking due to how dry it was. "There's no tree sap in them," Kris said after investigating a couple of the trees. Noticing something, Pikachu leads the girls to a big tree where they notice a group blue single-horned Pokémon were licking the honey from, "Those are Heracross; a Bug-type Pokémon that live in Johto," Kris identified to make Aurora look to her as Kris finished, "Normally docile in nature, they prefer to run from a fight," she explained.

"Why are they punching holes in the tree then?" Misty asked; forcing herself not to scream as the girls knew of her bug-like fears, "It's so that the Butterfree can also get the honey," a man answered approaching them from the side, "I'm Woodruff, I'm the ranger around these parts," he said introducing himself.

"Can you explain why the trees are like this?" Neesha asks him curiously like the others were. "On the other side of the bridge live a group of Pinsir; however, the last couple of days they've been attacking this side of the forest, with them stealing a lot of the honey. I think something terrible has happened on the Pinsir-side of the forest; but every time I'm about to cross, Pinsir attack me," Woodruff explained.

It was here that a group of Pinsir stormed the only tree in the Heracross forest; driving both the Butterfree and Heracross away, "Oh no, that Butterfree couldn't leave in time," Anabel said as they spotted a single Butterfree surrounded by a group of Pinsir and before the girls could do something, a Heracross of all things, jumped from above; attacking the three while allowing Butterfree to flee. "Now Heracross is the one getting its ass kicked," Aurora shouted in concern while quickly grabbing a Pokéball, "Venusaur; Vine Whip those Pinsir away," she ordered while releasing her Grass/Poison-type, once all the Pinsir's are off the tree, Pikachu and Eevee quickly came in by combining Swift and Thunder. When the Pinsirs ran, Heracross walked over to Venusaur in which the girls thought it wanted to thank the dual type Pokémon… but instead, it went straight for the bulb on its back.

"I want to find out why the Pinsir are coming over to this part of the forest," Aurora voiced to which her girls agreed and Chiyo to amuse the girls as Silver was in her ball currently, to play with the same Heracross alongside Venusaur, "Let's go tomorrow," Woodruff told them.

The next morning they made their way to the bridge, Aurora was about to cross when the bridge collapsed on the first step, "Do you think it was the Pinsirs that did this?" Neesha asked as it was doubtful yet could happen, "It wouldn't make sense as for why would they do it themselves," Kris points out. "These cuts are too man made for it to be made by the Pinsir," Woodruff said after investigating the rope, "So someone is stealing the honey from the Pinsir-side of the forest," Misty stated form saying her thoughts aloud; with everyone agreeing with her at this. "Hey look over there," Anabel said pointing to a fallen tree thick enough for Pinsirs to cross, "Come on let's cross," Aurora said and once they were on the other side of the forest it was a barren land as all the trees were dried up and unknown to them the Heracross from yesterday followed them.

Reaching the center of the forest, they saw a larger than average Pinsir sucking the honey out of the tree, "Team Rocket," they all shouted and before the three idiots could do their motto the girls sent them flying. Once they freed the container from the robot, they noticed the Heracross from before approaching the group, "Heracross do you want to come with me?" Aurora asked and without a single thought, Heracross touched the Pokéball as it quickly dinged letting her know that she now has a new Pokemon; making Misty inwardly shiver at the news as it also pranked her last night by placing honey on her pillow.

* * *

That night, later on, the girls began having another orgy but with Kris; stripping each other naked, the girls surrounded their Alpha. Taking out a jar of honey to confuse her though, Misty drizzled it all over Aurora's body, "Bon appetite," she playfully teased at them in understanding, however, with Anabel and Misty going for both breasts while Neesha and Kris, teamed up on Aurora's dick within moments. "That's it… suck on my breasts and cock," Aurora moaned out; jerking her hips up and down while also sensing her limit approaching due to this being the first time food was introduced in their love-making, the Alpha removed the girls of her sacred parts and like a geyser, Aurora came on herself and her mates.

Licking it off of each other now from the honey-infused semen and love juices from them, Misty and Anabel brought Kris in for a three-way as Neesha decided to sit on Aurora's lap; letting out a groan when she then felt her Alpha's dick enter her, "Oh Arceus… I miss this beast," Neesha moaned out while by instinct, quickly pumping her hips up and down as if she was starved, "It misses you as well," Aurora grunted in minor surprise yet sucking on Neesha's nipples to get even more moans from her.

With the three girls, the eldest of Aurora's pack were pleasuring Kris.

Anabel was making out with her while not only groping but also teasing her breasts as Misty went south; munching on Kris's cunt. Feeling her hips twitching, Kris shivered her cunt into Misty's waiting mouth and came, and once Kris was done cumming and Misty was done licking, they shared a kiss. "You taste divine," Anabel said lustfully at Kris, "T-Thank you," Kris stuttered; blushing as this was her first time doing it with another girl, Aurora had a dick so she doesn't count. "YES, FUCK ME! FILL THIS HUMAN BITCH WITH YOU CUM AND GET ME PREGNANT ONCE MORE," turning to their mate, Kris blushed at how dominant Aurora was being, "That's it… get pregnant, fucking take everything I got," Aurora growled; slamming every inch of her dick as the three girls watched Neesha's stomach expand and when it finally stopped, she looked like she was 6 months pregnant.

Still raring to go, she turned her sights to the three remaining girls, "Your next," she growled while jumping on Kris and with a moaning-yelp in surprise that changed to a lewd one as Anabel and Misty concentrated their efforts on her breasts, "Mmmmm, tight as ever," Aurora moaned out as Kris couldn't say a thing from the pleasure-overload, "M-more please," Kris muttered, "I want to feel like this forever," she moaned out; wrapping her legs instinctively around her Alpha's hips and as the futa was slamming her hips, Aurora guided her hands to the cunts of her other two mates and began finger fucking.

Once Aurora came inside of Kris, she moved to the other girls and when she was finally done, it was well into the early morning.

* * *

When everyone got dressed, they made their way to Flando Town, "Hey Kris," Misty said and when Kris turned to her Misty pointed to a couple of Ledyba, "You're going to need more Pokémon than just that shiny Totodile," the Suicune Hybrid told her to get an understanding nod in return from Kris.

"Totodile; Water Gun on any Ledyba," Kris shouted; releasing her starter, and in doing so, one of them stayed behind while moving in for a Tackle, "Just like Mistress taught us," Kris said, "When it gets close, jump and use Water Gun one more time; followed by a Scratch," she instructed and after landing two successful attacks, Kris tossed a Pokéball capturing it.

"Good capture," Aurora said patting her on the head with Kris inwardly happy at her Mistress being proud of her for this, "Thanks, now all I need is four more Pokémon," Kris said while also counting the empty slots on her belt, "Don't just capture any Pokémon you see," Aurora began to get Kris to look at her Mistress, "Sometimes it's best for the Pokémon to come to you," she explained, "How do I know if a Pokémon is right for me?" Kris asked curiously, "By the look in their eyes, people say that to truly know someone… just look into their eyes and it's the same for Pokémon," Kris' Mistress explained.

Making their way through a rocky mountain, the girls stopped when they felt the earth shake, "What the hell," Neesha shouted as they dodged falling rocks and making their way to solid ground the girls now quickly saw a small yet grey elephant-like Pokémon with short tusks. "That's Donphan; a Ground-type Pokémon," Kris identified, "Do you think it belongs to someone?" Misty asked, "Yes it does," a female said and stepping out of the forest is a woman the height of Brock wearing a dress and headband along, with a necklace. "Isn't that Amberite?" Aurora asked in wonder to the female, "Why yes," she answered in slight surprise as if, she didn't expect Aurora at all to know what it was.

"Amberite?" Misty asked before the others could, "It's a stone that used to be worn by royalty in the past, My Aqua," Aurora answered her mate with ease; Misty's eyes widening at the nickname as she blushed by being turned-on slightly at it, "Do you think I can buy some?" The girls were confused at what or why Aurora asked, "Why would you want it raw?" Neesha asked her girlfriend, "I know someone that can make some perfectly, if that's what you're asking," the lady told the futa hybrid to get look of acceptance as she also saw honesty in this female's eyes, "Yeah, that's what I'm asking about," Aurora answered.

"Then you're in luck, my usual buyer is arriving today," she said gesturing for them to follow, "Oh my name is Rochelle, can I ask for your names?" Rochelle asked and once names were exchanged, the girls were at Rochelle's house.

"Hey James: I have a buyer for you," she said to the man wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, "A buyer in the woods?" He asked Rochelle in a mixed curiosity-doubtful tone, "Yeah, we ran into Rochelle here when her Donphan were working," Misty voiced aloud to him, "Ah, ok so who wants to buy from me?" James asked. "That would be me," Aurora answered to get him to blink in minor surprise briefly before acting casually and smiling, "Oh wow… I never expected the Kanto League winner to grace my presence," he said, "So how can I help you?" James asked/added, "Can I see your necklace section?" Aurora asked in reply as she saw they were all like the others, beautifully crafted works as well as other wares, and once she had the book, she spotted one that caught her interest, "That one huh, sure I can make it for you," James said easily, "Are you girls going to Flando Town by any chance?" He asked to get them look at him in minor surprise yet nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to enter the Pokémon Contest there," Kris admits, "Perfect, just to let you know the Contest begins next week. So that is plenty of time for you to register and train," James said waving to the group.

Waving Rochelle goodbye around lunch, the girls continued on their track to Kris' first Contest, "So what are you planning for the Performance Round?" Misty asked Kris with her thinking before stating anything, "Well… I'm going to use Ledyba as she isn't battle ready yet, so I'm going to start off by having Ledyba use Double Team to form a star followed by Swift to make that star then use Aerial Ace to break it apart and finish off with Safeguard," Kris explained. "And for the Battle Rounds?" Neesha asks, "I can use my Totodile and if I have to, Ledyba," Kris answered with approving nods as Chiyo was playing peekaboo with both Silver and Misty's Togepi as this touched their hearts at how motherly she was.

* * *

Finally arriving in Flando Town after only a day's travel, Aurora split from the group so she could head to James's shop, "Ha, Aurora. Just let me get the necklace you ordered," James said; seeing who it was then presenting the necklace, it was a pure-silver Articuno to her own slight surprise, as its tail is also wrapped around the Amberite; hanging from a chain necklace. "It's… It's Perfect," Aurora said softly in awe while putting it on, "Of course . . . Heiress Shirayuki." Aurora took a few steps away from him in utter shock, and after a few minutes, "How?" She eventually asked.

"My family were travelers in the days of old, and your family were one of the kindest they have ever met, and after they saved my family from almost being killed; we swore loyalty to them," James explained to get Aurora wide-eyed at this as she still listened to him, "When the world changed and the Shirayuki family went silent… we thought the worst until last year's Kanto League," he stopped to take a drink, "It gave me hope that the family still lived." Aurora was silent trying to take it all in, "My mother… is the current Clan Head, but she wouldn't tell me anything," she said while secretly now knowing that Delia, her birth mother, only told half-truths.

"It's understandable," James said with ease as if he understood why, "Those days were dark; known as The Falling Sun as such. It was so bloody that historians today never speak of it," he explained.

"Can you explain more if you can?" Aurora asked as from her tone he guessed she truly wanted to know about her clan's people, and obliged her, "From stories passed down from my father's, war was ever present; death was a norm. Demons raged the land and there were very little protection against those…" pausing to think for a moment, James continued, "It wasn't until rumors spread of humans blessed by the Power of the Legends that it began to sprout up, and soon the demons were being pushed back; however, it wasn't long before greed settled into the hearts of even those blessed. Your family was one of the few that tried to hold up the balance of peace by training those blessed to wield Aura, the very life force of the planet, but it only delayed the inevitable and they were attacked." Pausing again, James returned to the back room only to come back minutes later, "My family rushed to provide any aid we could but . . . we were too late as the field was littered with the bodies of both Shirayuki and their invaders," opening the box it revealed to be a tiara-like headpiece of sorts, "Your mother may be the current Clan Head, but only one that can wear the Kanzashi and not also freeze over, can be crowned Clan Head Status, entirely," James said while gently presenting it to her.

Taking a deep breath, Aurora picked it up and inserting it on the left side of her head, the thing began to glow before ice-like blue flames quickly yet suddenly surrounded her, and after a few minutes; which felt like hours had passed, Aurora was sporting a new tattoo that appeared on her left shoulder. "Welcome, Clan Head Shirayuki," James said bowing.

Aurora gently touched the partially-warm headdress with questions going through-out her mind at this yet was stunned as it shifted into a hair-band within moments that was similar in design; giving James a look to which changed to surprise as she stared at the item in the mirror by his words, "It was one of your ancestors in fact, originally; but I modified it to shift to anything that would be more comfortable to you, yet I'm sure your mother would know quickly as she will tell what that item is by simply one look."

Nodding to him as she paid half-price due to him being kind to her yet stated to confuse her he would see her again later on, as she then went to go show her girls her items.

* * *

It was an hour later that Aurora's Xtransceiver buzzed as she checked and was confused like the rest of her girls as to why Delia was calling them and answering, they stood still in worry now as it was Delia delivering news, " _Aurora you need to get over here quick as Maria is asking for you since she is somehow sick, and she refuses to go see a doctor at all._ "

Worried over her daughter, Misty gave Anabel a look to which she quickly nodded and without warning Kris, they teleported back to the Mansion within moments; but they didn't see a person who was hiding near the alley corner as they were in town and was about to leave to maybe relaxing at the Pokémon Center before anything else, by a Rocket Male Grunt who grabbed the Walkie-Talkie; as he was secretly been tailing them for days as well. He also saw the perfect target for their renewed Project: Dark possibly; Casey that is, as she was now entering the town as well as also looking at what store to enter, "Commander June, it's me; Rocket Grunt Jeff: I saw your targets teleporting back home with that newbie that joined them… but I have great news of sorts. I see a perfect candidate for Re-Project: Dark, right in front of me."

" _Good man Jefferson. Soon you might rank up faster than we expected as you keep up your good work. I knew sending you to spy on them due to your training as a rebel-like ninja from what you told us, on your profile, would be worth it. For now: follow the girl and when the opportunity strikes, kidnap her by any means necessary. Is that clear?_ " Jeff nodded more-so to himself yet quietly stated as he hid once again, into the device before ending the call and doing his new task, "Crystal clear Commander June; over and out."

 _ **With the girls and Aurora now in Erika's Mansion Grounds**_

Once they appeared, Aurora was irked yet happy at the same time that her little girls jumped on her as usual, but Kris, as she wasn't used to teleporting, was green in the face, and before anyone could ask what, she went over to the nearby bushes and puked.

Anabel and Neesha went over to comfort their mate as they utterly forgot to maybe train her on that part; so she could get used to teleporting in case of an emergency like this. Aurora however quickly got up when Erika stated aloud for the girls to go back to playing, which they did as she leads both her, Misty, and a concerned Chiyo to the room they; the two mother's/grandmother's, placed Maria in.

They saw Delia to surprise Aurora from her Mom grabbing a wet rag, and blew lightly onto it to chill it slightly, and then placed it on Maria's forehead as her child who now looked to be five, was on top of the blankets currently. Making Aurora know her Mom might have all this time, had small amounts of ice-like powers, but less than her she strangely felt yet to amuse her with mixed understanding, saw Chiyo quickly go over to the other side while also using her summoned left wing to grab a chair before dismissing it back into her, and comforted her mate.

"Aurora, it's nice to see you made it here ok-" Delia began to gently state to her yet froze as she saw the headband, AKA, the Kanzashi in disguise on her child's head to which Aurora mouthed later as Delia nodded once with Erika confused yet stated, to what she also knew of Maria, "what your mother was trying to say was that Maria was fine this morning until suddenly, she fell onto the ground like this: in a fever with her occasionally throwing up." Chiyo nodded as she surprised the four females as she was checking her soulmate right now as not only a concerned lover but as a doctor slightly by checking her pulse and feeling her forehead, even she checked her temp by placing a thermometer into Maria's mouth. "I think My M- I mean Maria, is showing the first stages of the flu. But I think we need to make sure it is that and nothing else as this could also be the sign of appendicitis, as well."

Nodding at Chiyo's words, Aurora and the girls decided to maybe stay a day or two as they could easily teleport back while checking the Johto Map once again; seeing a short-cut to a city that would lead to the gym in closer-vicinity then they would have through the route they assigned, decided to travel to Solaris City, then eventually to the city that hosted the first gym badge.

Since Chiyo decided alongside Kris; which both their mothers were happy for another girl to join in their family ranks as well as secretly relieved Kris also, and stayed within Maria's room in case something worse occurs, Delia and Erika was then led by Misty to a private area of the Mansion; with Aurora and them playing or watching a movie with their little girls.

* * *

Locking the door that this room has; as the only entrance and exit, both Erika and Delia now gulped when Misty's look she has been holding back, changed to a narrowed-eyed, anger-based look at them while also stating firmly to the two, "I am so angry with you two right now." Confused to what she meant, she reached into the bag she had on her back the entire time still, and they both blushed as if thinking Misty might have her way with them, but they were wrong.

Misty quickly tossed the double-sided dildo at them angrily onto the floor and started to shock them by her words, "You mentally scarred my Alpha to the point when she suggested to cheer me up, to let me be the one to do her as a girl. But due to her making that Naxi-Taxi drink, I took it too far once I drank from it, and she was broken like an animal-based child and after a while, Aurora kept trying to say my name fully back in my former home after we rested from the after-effects, but instead you want to know what she called me?"

Both mothers shook their head no at Misty as they both now felt regret at being reminded that they may have broken their child a little too far, in realization, "she kept calling me Mistress as well as serving me like I was her master, and my Alpha the slave; even taking things like a joke to the point she nearly jumped into a lake for the next two days after. In fact, I accidentally nicknamed her Elsa and she kept responding to it thankfully, and not the word, Bitch."

Misty took in a breath to try and calm herself down, but her agitated blood resurfaced to make both of her mate's mothers take a step back; inwardly thanking themselves at soundproofing some of the rooms while they were away, "I WAITED A LONG TIME TO GET THIS OFF OF MY CHEST YOU… YOU… TORTURERS!" They saw to shock them that Misty's eyes changed to that one color once again; the color to when she dominated Aurora badly with as they glowed as well, "TO TOP IT OFF, MY SISTER… NO, MY FORMER SISTER DAISY DISOWNED ME AND FOR WHAT, NOT APPROVING MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY MATE, AND I NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF IT ALMOST SHATTERING MY SOUL FROM WHAT BOTH MY OTHER SISTERS TOLD ME! NOT ONLY THAT SHE TOOK EVERYTHING AS WELL AS OUR FAMILY'S MONEY TO GO SOMEWHERE; NOT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE TO ME AS I HOPED WE COULD REKINDLE OUT RELATIONSHIP AS SISTERS; ALONGSIDE MY OTHER TWO OLDER SISTERS, BUT I WAS WRONG ABOUT THAT AS WELL!"

Misty then told them off by also ranting aloud from what she has been storing inside her the entire time, and when she was done she was panting with tears now running down her now normal eyes. Delia quickly came over to the poor girl while giving Erika a firm look of I-told-you-so, and stated firmly as well, "I should haven't agreed to do it with you back then on our child; but I will not regret anything as I have a child/daughter out of it alongside you Erika, but I will not do that anymore to Aurora."

Erika looked hurt yet half-agreed with her girlfriend while also postponing her idea of proposing tonight; out of her mind, and after comforting Misty she was stunned by Delia now gently stating while wiping her in-law's tears away as secretly, once those within their clan find their mate, they are already considered married; regardless of other customs yet they did so in site mixed with getting it legally on paper. "Well, besides you getting your emotions out now Misty, you have us now, right?" Now nodding in confusion with Erika looking at her in understanding to what she was saying, with Misty widening her eyes in understanding as well, "so rather let the past still fester within you Misty, maybe it's time to simply move on and go with what you have; not what you lost, alright?" Nodding while froze briefly at a mother-daughter kiss to her forehead now, Delia led the girl out of the room with Erika behind as Misty also told them they couldn't do that to her mate again as it hurt her inside to see Aurora like that.

It was now night time as mostly all but Neesha, Misty, and Aurora; alongside both Erika and Delia, were awake. The other girls and little ones were currently sleeping, with Maria's health slowly returning better by Chiyo being with her to surprise them; with Delia secretly knowing as to why that was. Anabel used up too much of her psychic energy today from all the empowered things their children asked her to do for them while playing today, so Aurora also tucked her mate into bed before a good night kiss.

However right now in the area, they were talking to each other in which then led up to the topics of; to their child's embarrassment, their latest sex she had with her girls, "… then I came into Kris in which I guessed she was shocked at how much I can let-out, with both of you Mom and Mother, fully knowing what I mean?" Aurora asked at the end to her parents as they nodded gently in agreement.

Aurora though saw a deep-thinking Misty who was now half-stressed; not seeing her sudden flush as she felt off for some reason like the fruit but more-so, like she while they did sex-talk for the past half-hour, needy and bothered as she was slowly getting wet down below.

* * *

"What's the matter Misty?" Aurora now asked her mate in concern with Delia, Erika and Neesha seeing this with both mother's in surprise; it was occurring right here and now as they smelled it first before they saw Aurora's quickly widen her eyes as Misty blushed, "you got to be kidding me… Are you in he-" Aurora froze as Misty sprang from her spot on the couch as they were all in the large living room area, her eyes now glowing an all-teal color while kissing her Alpha within moments; she look now from being normal to I-want-sex-now look.

Aurora shrugged with the others sweat dropping as she returned her mate's kiss while now French-kissing Misty. Delia and Erika also sharing a look with Neesha while Delia also stated in a half-sigh; yet jumped/shivered in slow-growing desire by a vine that now showed from Erika's back, gently messaging her thigh, "might as well as join them." Getting agreed looks from watching Aurora making out with Misty, they all decided to strip together, with Neesha started to be kissed by Erika to widen her eyes as she wanted to solo herself this time, yet succumbed to it when she winced; feeling a needle-like prick on her back which Erika was in secret, injecting secretions to make her due to her assimilating the Naxi-Taxi fruit slightly, to increase her lust as the needle from practicing by herself, then changed to a small mouth as one latched onto Neesha's left breast while her other was from Delia; now sucking on it gently.

Moaning to this, she quickly succumbed to them instantly as Erika's cock showed itself while one of her vines went to be normal of sorts, with pre-cum leaking out of it; from more personal/secret training to do so and to also make Delia mewl in sudden surprise while still focusing on Neesha as they now kissed, said vine entered her pussy with ease. Neesha moaned as Erika entered her in one go, and began to thrust within moments and not letting her child's mate settle at all as pain/pleasure quickly filled Neesha's entire well-being, and Delia using Neesha's chest to hold on as from the vine itself, formed into a cock to make her eyes wide yet quickly close them in sudden bliss.

Aurora though had her cock now out as Misty currently was furiously bobbing on it in dire need while the frozen futa also sat down, her chest heaving while also at the same time, dribbling; due to how large they are in small jelly-like movements. She then forced Misty's head to surprise her as well as briefly making her freeze up yet within moments, quickly resumed by the nickname Aurora always stated to her in a mix of love and lust, "My Aqua… I'm almost there if you keep doing it… mmn… I might come quickly." Misty due to the heat she was experiencing, ignored this as her mind stated to her within moments of wanting to taste her Alpha's semen and without warning but a growl, Aurora came into her mate's mouth as to stun her, Misty was able to this time hold on, and drink it all in one go; her belly though looked only slightly bloated yet within moments; as her stomach instantly digested her Alpha's semen, went back to normal as they then shared a semen-saliva French kiss once again as they chests touched; both of them now leaking while also rubbing their nipples on each other.

Aurora though yelped in surprise as Misty firmly gripped the cock in a sexy look on her face within a few minutes; with her eyes still glowing that teal color, and without telling her as she kissed her mate again, she quickly lowered herself onto Aurora's cock as her walls this time were not only slick, but in both in a mixture of need and tightness; to perfectly fit said dick within the Suicune Hybrid, and Misty began to move up and down with her hips quickly; using Aurora's breasts as handles to hold on while sucking on Aurora's right tit.

Neesha and Aurora's mothers, however, were now in different positions as Neesha was being double-teamed while Erika used her vines to have one enter Neesha's asshole while secretly cleaning it out, Delia's own asshole while doing the same thing with them also having a three-way fuckfest now; Delia's cock was thrusting into Neesha's pussy, and Erika's into her girlfriends as her final vine to everyone's knowledge, entered her own vagina as they were quickly shaped as cocks; furiously ramming within moments.

After several minutes of doing this, Aurora growled aloud with Misty to strangely bark as they came at the same time the mothers and Neesha did; cum filling in the spots of their vagina's or assholes; on said sides of the mentioned groups.

They then fucked for a few hours before Neesha and Misty; who finally had a relieved smile on her face with her belly looking bloated from her womb this time, slowly allowing her cum to flow out of her vagina, and even Delia to from secret, Erika doing the same thing like she did to Neesha as something within the mother snapped while looking at a partially-exhausted Aurora. Seeing her child's chest heaving while she is covered in sweat, mentally decided as her eyes glowed a darker color as something dark also flowed into her; in which she would later-on be told in her dreams as to what happened from also being half-aware at the end, the time. _What they won't know won't hurt them…_

Aurora then yelped tiredly yet widened her eyes at the quick-realized horror on the look on Erika's face before that changed to mind-numbed bliss from being stung by a vine, and the other three carried her into her mother's bedroom as Erika also locked the door.

Placing her child onto the bed, whatever was currently ailing Erika now fully took-over; making Erika half-see the actions she was about to do within her mind as the plant woman's eyes glowed a dark-green/violet color with them also misty-like as she unknowingly due to her secret training, now had eight vines showing from her back; her face now also had a wicked smirk. "I need to put you in your place bitch, as from what I heard, you craved it with your alone time with Misty," Erika's vines began to approach the dazed yet blissed-stated Aurora now while Erika also finished with a glint in her eyes, "so allow me to break you once again bitch; as being your dominating mother, it is my right to do so. But I will only do it while I inject something to heal you afterward."

Erika then sent the vines after her child with them doing things within moments: two vines became cups at the end and quickly attached to Aurora's breasts while sucking the milk, a vine going right into her asshole as well as one into Aurora's dazed-yet-opened mouth while moaning as her body due to whatever Erika did, made the futa truly sensitive all around; a vine also became a pussy of sorts also while fully taking Aurora's truly-hard and leaking cock into it; inwardly pumping like a normal pussy would if needy, and the others went to Erika while also due to whatever ailed her, made more without her knowing to also do the same thing, but with her lustfully grinning now as this continued with her, unlike Aurora, unable to move.

Erika as she felt the fluids enter her system from Aurora's semen and breast milk as her vines still did what they did, moved as she slapped her child hard in the face; getting a dazed-yet-wide eyed look at her in fear to which she then mewled in sudden pleasure from a simple blow to her right ear; the vine then came out of Erika's mouth and back into herself, "I only want you to cum now when I tell you too, otherwise I will slap you again."

The sub-part was now active in Aurora once more as she whimpered while trying to hold it in, but she came from her dick and Erika feeling it flow from within her vines, did as promised as she slapped her again and again as time passed to two hours later as a nearly-dead Aurora from overwhelmed pleasure nearly passed out until she was suddenly shocked, by a vine stinging her to be fully energized and awake; the dark look on Erika's face would've terrified her if it wasn't for that the injection was also healing her mind, while making her numbed at the same time, "I think it's time I had some fun with your pathetic cock, bitch."

Erika then forced the vine that held Aurora's cock and it went back into her as Erika began to blow on it firstly, making pre easily to come out once again as she then began to bob while firmly with another vine to grip her child's cock in a tight-band of sorts, to stop her from cumming. The vine from Aurora's mouth though came out and went to Erika's dresser and got the same cock-ring and handed it to her awaiting hand while she bobbed still at the same time, and then forced itself back into Aurora's mouth to make her nearly gag yet within moments mewled in pained-pleasure as Erika stopped briefly sucking on her dick, and then placed the ring on it, and with her vine now also out of her soaking-wet vagina, quickly pierced it into her while quickly moving up and down; their bodies along with the vines moving in sync while she also slapped her daughter's chest.

"That's right bitch: know your place as you will not be able to cum unless I want you to," Erika moaned out in demand to Aurora who only muffled-moan while secretly begging for release. Sensing this, Aurora was slapped but this time firmly on the ass with Erika moaning out in firm order, "I told you: you will get your release until I get ready to cum, slut!" Nearly five minutes later, Erika felt her orgasm was approaching so she undid the ring as she came in a gush, with Aurora's cum-build-up quickly flowing into her as her belly bloated to look like she was having twins yet quickly absorbed into her system as Erika didn't want to be pregnant from her child, but Delia in secret.

It was then Erika decided enough was enough, and let her child pass-out, and with the last bit of her strength with her vines since she was suddenly tired; the ailing effects began to slowly fade, led her child out of her unlocked room, and made her re-positioned near Misty as she passed out on Delia; her vines going into her body as the misty-like effect of her eyes were gone and they returned to normal.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile outside Flando Town's Pokémon Center, at this time**_

Wide awake as Casey was taken from the Pokémon Center with her belt at least on her person under her jammies as she was on edge that night, and was tied up while to her horror, being led by Jeff the Rocket Grunt; a mouth gag also in place with him dragging her while she struggled; thankfully doing his research that the town was lax in security at night, to a limo that pulled up and tossed her into it, with him going into it lastly while slamming the door telling the driver to take off

"I suggest you stop struggling now if you know what's good for you child, otherwise…. I will have to force you to sleep." A firm female voice stated to make Casey freeze with Jeff giving a nod-like respectful salute to which she only nodded back in reply, as it was June with another person, a scientist that had a device on his person while also scanning Casey to her fear, by a neon-green laser-beam scanning her entire body.

Jeff took the mouth-gag out of Casey's mouth as she stuttered at the two head-people in front of her she quickly guessed, gulping lightly before doing so as a gun from Jeff was pointed at her to not move, "w-what d-did you j-just do?" "I simply scanned you to make sure our grunt with us was right or wrong, and he is truly right as the wavelengths of your DNA match to what is needed to continue, my dear." The scientist stated without thinking with June giving him a 'really' look before she had a needle in her hands to freeze Casey in place, and before she could object, she was injected with something to which to her horror in which she also fought, to try and stay awake.

"Relax. By the time you awaken truly, you will be renewed to serve Team Rocket to its glory Casey Isabella Jones." June stated as it was here that Casey passed out while June laughed softly, and when she awoke next, she quickly recalled being injected with a sleeping-agent of sorts from that needle June had, and saw she was no longer in ropes, but on a strapped-bed of sorts in which she wanted to struggle; but her body felt like lead. But she did saw to freeze her in place in a mixture of shock, sadness, and mixed understanding with bewilderment by what she saw from a grunt in a suite of sorts, holding onto a… "Darkrai…" Casey softly stated in a quiet tone to not cause the group around her to hear her at all.

They were in an underground warehouse of sorts she figured as the air was slightly damp, like a cave, and the legendary seemed different colored as it didn't struggle; guessing it was tranquilized as they moved her alongside the Dark-type legendary to a room she felt in her gut now, was bad.

But before she could see what, a grunt noticed Casey was awake and quickly jabbed her with another needle to make her last thought; as strangely as it sounds, to be Aurora before passing out entirely while also hearing machinery firing to life within moments, _s-save me Mo- Aurora…_

* * *

 _ **Next day at Erika's Mansion  
**_

Aurora and her two mates cleaned themselves up and ate breakfast with her parents; not seeing her mother Erika looking disturbed as if, she had a nightmare of sorts as well as to worry Delia, looking depressed but acting fine at the same time. Though Aurora did have a strange dream herself in which she barely recalled, as the dream was about Casey near the end she heard; strange as it sounds, calling her in thoughts to save her.

Aurora when she recalled the girl felt… strangely like a mother to her in some way, and not like she had with her mates as such; which to her felt odd yet at the same time, easily accepting.

Delia decided alongside Erika; which the other children of Aurora and her mates pouted yet changed their minds of a play-time at the nearby park, for Maria to join them and when Misty asked, she now glared to make Chiyo laugh nervously while feeding Silver; with Aurora and the others sweat dropping as well, "Well it is to be expected due to how soul bond's work for us, Aurora," Delia began, "it would take nearly three weeks or so for the bond to settle and begin away from Our Ones in a short time, would cause us some strain to our souls; which Articuno didn't realize it back then, but I guess maybe does now… I'm not sure but it was too late to change anything, from what the records I read on my off-time while you grew up as such, stated."

"So my child Maria was sick due to this bond?" Misty stated while looking at her mate's birth mother, in which she nodded to make Aurora groan while muttering something but nodded her head in which secretly, both Maria and Chiyo were doing chibi-dancing in their minds in which Anabel also giggled inwardly at these turn of events… yet she felt something might occur to which karma might bite her because of this.

Now prepared and saying goodbye to her children and mothers, Aurora and the group which now included Maria who wore to her irked ire, with Misty the one suggested it, a tomboy-like outfit as Maria was mostly like that as such.

Maria wore a light-grey t-shirt that had an image of an ultra-ball on it with a sleeveless child-like vest that was dark-green in color and had silver zippers for the middle and the two bottom-side pockets on each side of the vest. She also had a black-leather belt looped into her jean-skirt that was copper-studded, with her jeans only reaching the top part of her knees, and short-grey socks with black-and-blue striped-velcro children sneakers.

Once they settled and stuff; with Kris signing up to the contest yet they were surprised as it was delayed even further due to problems from the stage being messed with, to nearly a few more weeks at best now.

Seeing that, Aurora and the girls decided to travel and take the shortcut still to Solaris City and a few days later, to the city that holds the first gym. Once they got there in two hours of walking; with Maria mostly being with Chiyo or both her mother's at times, they were all in awe of the city itself.

It looked like a peaceful city mixed with modern buildings as well as farmland as far as the eyes could see; with a medium-mountain nearby as the buildings also featured some localized shops or entertainment, like to intrigue the girls, a club or two. Some of the buildings however they saw run on solar energy, as well as seeing a very odd-looking crystal-like monument in the center of it all, with the top showing a crystal-like heart that seemed to be showing within, a mixture of a rainbow inside of it from the sun itself.

* * *

"So this is Solaris City?" Aurora asked as Maria wanted to piggy-back on her mother while also entering, her heart warm by seeing alongside both Misty and Chiyo as in truth, this is the child's first time traveling anywhere besides Pallet Town to Celadon City. "Yes, and from the guidebook I have with me from home Aurora," Anabel stated as Neesha remain behind due to her wanting to hang out some more with their kids, "that not only this city is popular for its clubs and other things, but the Heart-Pillar we all could see within the center of town, was famous as a thousand years ago it states, a man who teamed up with the two legendries Ho-oh and…. wow, Rayquaza to defeat a possessed version of a famed-legendary from Kalos. As it was defeated and whatever ailed it was gone; an offering for forgiveness alongside the other two legends, they used their powers combined to make the pillar and at night, it is lit-up like it is now; the sun going into the crystal heart itself as an energy source to keep it always on, for all time."

"That is impressive Anabel," Misty commented with the others agreeing as they mostly saw now farmers or local people with families or couples out and about currently, doing basic things as if, they were safe and protected.

As one, they did things while having a blast. But now it was night time and as the light began to fade from the sun slowly setting, Aurora felt off but decided to ignore the feeling as Maria was asleep alongside some of her mates and Chiyo; due to the day they had was not only fun, but tiring as though was only partially drunk from tequila as Anabel strangely decided to not drink as if from her actions, sensed if she did, she would regret it while the others did and passed-out on either the beds their hotel provided or on the couches since Erika vouched for her for some reason, and got them the luxury wing.

Misty before she took a swig of cinnamon vodka; with Aurora shaking her head as she hated that stuff, in sips while Misty also looked to Aurora with a raised eyebrow as Aurora wanted to get out and maybe do something personal or relax before deciding to tuck-in early, "where you going Aurora?" Though Misty's question was in a slur to make Aurora simply shake her head at her mate's antics, and stated in a simple answer; Misty nodding with Aurora heading out, "I simply need some time alone, My Aqua; maybe get some fresh air in my lungs before coming back and going to bed."

* * *

It was now dusk with it being lightly cloudy as Aurora decided to take a walk through this cities' park; near the outskirts of the town as she kept getting a nagging feeling within her gut that she was forgetting something about today, but mentally shrugged; not realizing within her, the one entity that was created by her mother's was agreeing with the beast-part; with a all-knowing gleam in her eyes as she decided to let the beast take control… this time due to them knowing how strained their host's mind is from Erika's actions last night, plus the alcohol she briefly drank also adding this.

An hour later with her feeling hot suddenly, Aurora saw it was now night time and when she looked up; shocked in realization from the parting clouds now in the night sky of her forgetting what time of the actual night it truly was: it was the night of the first New Moon of the month.

Aurora froze as her entire body was now hot as well as slowly growing needy. She then quickly grabbed her head; her dick quickly half-hard while appearing now; straining within her outfit's pants, and with her chest feeling fuller as well as her snatch slowly growing wet in need; also showing her shirt was leaking her breast milk and her pants also, with her vagina's love juices. The last thing she recalled while grabbing a light-pole nearby her; seemingly not in control was a more mature sounding voice stating in a growl from her mouth, "finally I get my shot to fuck, due to this weak mind."

Shaking her head briefly, we could see Aurora's eyes changed from their normal color to a blood-red with her pupils now ice-blue; with her face in a smug-like smirk, looking at her body while touching herself; briefly moaning due to how sensitive she was in heat while stating still at the same time, "I love my human-parts body as how… mmnn… sensitive she is during this time. Plus I hate to admit, but I am… grateful that mind-child of my host, is allowing me to be the first one to do this."

Seeing she was getting nowhere, the Not-Aurora was about to leave and wanted to fuck a female right away yet quickly froze while sniffing the air; a slow-growing grin now on her features while stating in a quiet tone to herself, and jumping into the air as her host's wings from her animal-side came into existence; using them to guide her outside the town slightly still and also searching for her two victims, "ahhh…. a double-whammy…. How entirely fun…. Maybe I would allow my host to witness what occurs when I do the act, with my first victims."

* * *

Near the outskirts were two females that were visiting for the entire week within Solaris City as a getaway from their gym lives as they are Gym Leaders from Unova, and secretly, mates with one other; including having one child already amongst themselves by the name of Helena Tina Skywind-Atoms, with their Sub-Mate, Rosa, back in their villa in Unova.

The first female has blue eyes and short blonde hair. She wears red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides as well. She also wore a yellow jacket, a black top that exposes her stomach in two sections, opaque black tights, and yellow high heels. Her chest though was an E-Cup with a perky rear-end, and she also had an odd tattoo on her left-arm that was odd like the other girls on her own left arm next to her. This was Unova's Electric Gym Leader and Supermodel, Elesa Montgomery Atoms. She also has a bag with certain items later on, in a black bag of sorts.

The other female as she like her was at the age of twenty-one, also blue eyes and dark-red hair, with her also having a light accessory resembling a propeller and a big bun. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved light blue crop top, bulky dark blue gloves, light blue short-shorts, dark blue boots, a dark blue holster attached on her right thigh, and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips. Like the girl but differently, she had a bigger chest at EE-Cups, but with delicate curves that her outfit hugged with ease as well. She was known as Skyla Alena Skywind, the Unova Gym Leader for Flying-types as well as the only gym famous for doing Air Battles.

They were laughing as they had a good time at the club they went to; heading back to the week or so rented home they always purchase when visiting the Johto area, in the outskirts of the city itself. "Man, can you believe that guy that tried to flirt with that random female we were sitting next to for only for her to state, she was a lesbian?" Skyla asked her mate/girlfriend in which Elesa giggled lightly while nodding, brushing her hair back a little as a small breeze past through them as they still walked, "yes and let's not forget what you did to him while he tried to flirt with me; not realizing who I was at all."

Skyla lightly laughed with them not aware they were being trailed in the air by Not-Aurora; who simply gained a minor gleam in her eyes at the two, "ya in fact I do hope we can still do what we plan to do tonight before leaving a few days from now, My Thunder," Skyla then purred the preferred nickname to Elesa, with said female, blushed lightly and was about to respond but they then froze while sniffing the air; both of their eyes now narrowed while in place, and almost near the home as well in a few yards.

"It seems My Sky, we are not alone at all," Elesa stated while glancing upwards with her head slightly; Skyla doing the same yet quickly shoved her away to almost make her shout yet stilled as they saw Not-Aurora crashed into the bushes nearby while also growling to herself in annoyance. Now smelling that this female is not only a mixed-yet-purely blessed child but to intrigue them also at being in-heat, they felt something was… off about her and they were right from truly seeing the girl's eyes as she now had a scowl on her face and before she could state anything at them, she was quickly sprayed by Elesa with a pepper-like spray of sleeping-gas they sometimes use on Rosa, as a prank; making them both also sweat drop as it easily made Not-Aurora pass-out, in purr-like snoring.

"It seems a change in plans is in-order My Sky, as we could do our 'usual thing' we do with Rosa with this girl here?" Elesa suggested with an agreeing look from Skyla as they then dragged Aurora easily due to being Blood-Blessed; into the average home with them also lead/carrying the girl into the bedroom; now tied to a bed with chain-like ropes of sorts on each corner.

While undressing themselves and getting things ready while at the same time, also waiting for the female on their shared bed to awaken,;Skyla stated to make sure if Elesa was sure while also summoning like hers now, after fully nude, a 22 inch long cock, "are you sure you want to do this idea for us… to this random girl, My Thunder?" Only nodding in answer, as she started to confuse her yet understood as she felt… slightly the same like her; now that she mentioned it, "Yes My Sky, but can you not feel the odd feeling we both felt before, from us to her due to the contact once we carried her?"

Skyla closed her eyes and then widened within moments while looking at Elesa in a half-bewildered look with understanding also in her orbs, mixed with disbelief, "don't tell me she is-" "Yes, you recalled that odd gypsy telling us as we are our own soulmates with Rosa yet we had an Alpha-Soulmate out in the world somewhere; awaiting us, and I know for sure from my soul yearning for her like I know yours does as well, this is her." Elesa stated in ease with them looking at her for a few moments before a grin showed on Skyla's and a 'really' look from Elesa, while also nodding at her idea, "Can we feed her those two fruits we recently bought at that special shop, since I want to not only watch but I never did it, like you did so before that one time with Rosa."

* * *

Not known to them as they waited for the female; Aurora to awaken, inside her mind, however, Aurora finally met with her so-called beast and to shock her… an odd-looking duplicate of herself that is exactly the same as everything, but her eyes as they are black with red-colored irises and an icy-blue pupil in each eye. The beast, however, was nude and looked currently like her; but in the coloring of the beast with wings and everything to know it might be the human-like form mixed… if it was possible.

"So you're telling me from what I not only understand I am becoming both a mixture of the Dominator, but Submissive due to my parent's making you, "she pointed to her look-alike in which she shrugged as if, what could you do before Aurora continued, "but also from what you both stated that you both fully-know that unlike me, my mother had her way with me once again, and also the liquor allowed you out… temporary, right?" Aurora asked in a mixture of being irked with annoyance; looking as the beast-side of her while she only nodded her head with a smirk, but then pouted to now make the other version of Aurora laugh, and Aurora herself to now hold the bridge of her nose, "yes, and I would have fucked a lot, if it wasn't for that damn spray that female used."

"I wouldn't have let you do so anyway if I managed to get myself together anyways… what do I even call you two?" Aurora began to state yet questioned at the end in wonder; both entities grinning at her as they already dubbed themselves names while waiting to finally meet their future vi- I mean the person of interest.

"You may simply call me Shade," The Aurora look-alike stated and before she could ask she then sweat dropped as this version of her to inwardly at the same time surprise her, conjured a dark-like icy ball and simply tossed it a mile behind her to make a small explosion of fire, thunder, and ice all at once. "I, however, am simply annoyed you're my host, but you may call me Azusa," Aurora's Beast stated in an annoyed growl with her still being pissed at not getting a chance to do anything in the real-world with her host's body.

"Ok… well as fun as it has been on meeting you both; I really should get back and out of… this odd place." Aurora stated to her two occupants within her she figured with Azusa huffing yet firmly stated with her back also turned; her wings twitched a few times, "though since you know me now Child, you may use my services; but a special… price would be called into question from now on, and after you use them too much and dream-on the very night afterward."

Shade chuckled at Aurora's confusion before she grabbed her, and simply with a lot of untold power into it, tossed her into the air as she woke up. Shade though looked at the beast-side with a gleam in her eyes while she also casually stated; a few moments before a blushed nod was her answer, "want to screw each other again?"

As Aurora came to, she still felt a bit buzzed mixed with a headache; her eyes refocusing slightly to be stunned now she was in a bedroom of sorts, in only her undergarments with her legs and arms tied-up in some odd chains of sorts, at each bedpost.

* * *

"It seems she is finally awake My Sky," commented a voice to make Aurora look yet blush at seeing two naked young women to stun her as they had 22-inch cocks; hard and ready to fuck she figured. "That she is My Thunder, but should we treat the Robber like we always do?" Aurora was truly confused by not expecting this weird-talk from two strangers yet froze once she saw their eyes; with them looking right into hers as if, into her very soul; Skyla gently walking to her on the left-side of the bed.

"Who are-" "Shhhh…. we will explain after both of us have our fun, alright Girlie?" Skyla stated with her quickly kissing a surprised Aurora at these turn of events; in her mind though are two pouting figures yet masturbated with each other while watching through their host's eyes as they saw both females were currently now near Aurora, with Elesa forcing a hard-like kiss on her, instead of Skyla's gentle one.

Instantly Aurora became her sub-part once again due to Shade now influencing her slightly, as she was quickly hard to which they noticed and were surprised at how big she was, yet Elesa smirked as she was prepared as in her hands the entire time was a cock-ring, and she within moments placed it onto Aurora's cock. Aurora now whimpered as Elesa firmly gripped it harshly while Skyla gently touched with being impressed by; once she moved her bra slightly to reveal Aurora's M-Cupped chest-size while also stating to Elesa, "my, my. It seems that this Girlie here, Thunder, has a unique-looking chest…. what should we ever do about this?" With Elesa smirking in understanding, they both went over and began to suck; instantly surprised yet kept doing it anyway as they drank from her chest; with Aurora's Heat still in effect to also make her moan to herself at them doing this to her. After seeing she came twice due to what they have experienced in the past at rare times, they then moved away to make Aurora who had a sex-face right now, look to them in silent confusion as if to state, why you stopped. "Oh we are still going to be doing things still Girlie, but first…. Thunder you think we should show her our specials for the day; for our Robber here?"

Elesa went to the mini-fridge the bedroom has and gotten some odd-looking fruit to truly confuse not only her but the entities with her with the beast stating aloud to make Shade look to Azusa in really, "What the fuck are those?"

The first looked like a banana, but with a red peel of sorts with green stripes as well in design like a candy-cane, while the other was what appeared to be an orange, but instead of that color, Aurora was surprised at inwardly, it was pink with yellow spots.

Holding the banana-looking fruit Elsa began to state while knowing with Skyla, they are delaying Aurora as they saw her cock twitch due to her previous cumming from the vagina, but not the dick itself; with her face in aware mixed with it still being sexed, "This is known to be like the others to only grow in Johto; which we specifically purchased to use for ourselves personally tonight, however-" "Since you're here Girlie, we get to use them on you." They both explained slightly with Elesa while giving her fellow futa-girl a look to then look also back to Aurora, while still holding up the one fruit; handing the other to Skyla, "This is known as The Flexiza Fruit or Flexibility Fruit in basic terms. With it, we can make your body to do anything it was unable to do. However, if My Sky could demonstrate onto me as such on the other…" Elesa purposely trailed off with a grin; Skyla groaning while muttering to make Aurora sweat drop alongside the two entities within her as they still masturbated with each other by looking at the two girl's frames still, "why can't it be me for once as I wanted to experienced that."

Confused as to what they were doing yet still watched, Skyla punctured the odd orange to make Aurora blink as a blue-like paste oozed out of it; but she held it away from her skin quickly and like a nozzle, dropped a few drops onto each of Elesa's breasts while said worked at letting the blue-paste get absorbed quickly into her breast's skin. "It's better to show you what the other does as it is called the Enlargia Fruit for a reason; which can only be spread, not eaten as it has never been done at all as such, Robber." Skyla now sat on the bed as the two females watched Elesa quickly blush while sweating; suddenly moaning and looking weak-kneed as to shock the ice futa, Elesa's breasts began to grow with each heart-beat in a rapid pace; with Elesa looking dazed in sudden pleasure as her chest also when finished growing, squirted a stream of breast milk from each nipple before that too, quickly stopped. She though came briefly from both her cock and vagina due to how pleasurable it was; with a line of semen hitting the wall nearby to make a small puddle.

Smirking at the jaw-drop Aurora had, with Skyla chuckling gently and closing her mouth, Elesa shaking her now enlarged chest to prove a point while also stating as if this was it, "the fruit could also enlarge other areas, but it is only temporary unless the paste from said fruit is used up a single person's specific area on females, and let's say that's what we intended; you will be shocked as such, Robber." From her E-Cup size, they were now up to either a G or H-Cups with perky yet hard nipples.

Aurora had no chance to react as Skyla now began to within moments to blow her with the ring still on, and she saw it was gentle yet she wanted the ring off her cock as she wanted to cum so badly; feeling like it was about to burst yet was shocked with Shade secretly increasing the sub-part of her to also slowly break her mind as usual; fucking the beast within the host currently in fast-movements; as Elesa moved with sudden speed and forced her cock into her mouth as tears suddenly came to the ice futa's eyes, with her also from barely breathing; with Elesa not giving her time to adjust as she face-fucked her now. After a few minutes however due to how tight-feeling the mouth on the ice futa was, Elesa came with Aurora's cock also getting harder as semen they saw was being build-up a lot within it, and with a nod from Elesa as Skyla opened the clasp for the ring, they were stunned as a gush came out and leapt over them and onto the floor in a now larger puddle then Elesa's own cum.

Aurora was quickly gasping for breath as her mind was slowly breaking, to which this time she could feel; with Shade secretly laughing while she cut-off their connection to her and decided let events play out now, with both futa girls grinning; Elesa preparing the Enlargia Fruit they used on her in minor amounts to be fully on the girl that they are doing Cop's and Robber's Sex with; with gloves on her hands to do so personally, and she did so harshly while rubbing the paste to make Aurora moan in both pain and pleasure; her nipples were also letting out milk droplets with each movement.

As Aurora's body suddenly heated up even more; her mind was suddenly in quick-bliss at the feeling from her chest, with her mouth open while doing so yet she was shocked; as Aurora also swallowed the other fruit that was now cut-up in chunks from not witnessing Skyla doing so with minor-bursts of wind. That was due to the ice futa being distracted by the growing warmth being build-up.

"It seems the Robber, Officer Thunder, needs some form of punishment again from you," Skyla grinned as, like Elesa, they were now both hornier as hell then they were at the club yet only half-drunk to know better; with them approaching a panting Aurora as they also untied her now from knowing she can't go anywhere now, "yet I think she deserves both of us doing that at an odd place, don't you think?" Skyla's eyes brightened to make the dazed yet blissful Aurora confused until she gasped as they began to touch with their dicks to her nipples: Elesa on the left while Skyla on the right, and to stun her as well as instantly cumming from her pussy, their cock's easily then entered them like they were vagina's of their own. Elesa began to rapidly move while Skyla saw the pleasured-pain as Elesa also began to grip the girl's cock and with it hard and about to cum, she re-did the clasp; as Skyla then moved to where she could get a better kissing distance and kissed the ice futa to which she quickly kissed back as they swirled their tongues, and Skyla gently thrust but in a steady pace into the breast her own dick was in; each movement making the ice futa's chest due to how big, like large jello-mold in shaking form each thrust. Ten minutes later, both Skyla and Elesa came with Aurora cumming from her vagina yet her futa-cum withheld once more to get her to whimper, her mind fully broken from the wonderful sensations of both her cock in pain and her chest being like it was; with Elesa grinning at Skyla as they now moved into position.

Elesa decided to let that cock-ring go as inwardly they were surprised the cum stayed in the penis yet she wanted… no… suddenly felt like she needed to fuck the girl suddenly through her own pussy, with her cock now entering Skyla as they then had a three-way with Skyla's vagina being the main thing as she was also licked-up by the broken Aurora to their surprise as to how easy it was also; not telling the ice futa to lick her clit in orders. Aurora's chest was shaking while also squirting mostly milk then semen; with it escaping to when she orgasmed the seventh time in bliss as she quickly came into Elesa; her stomach now inflated to make her look to be pregnant at six months as they changed to positions as Skyla felt that urge as well, and the same thing happened with Skyla in the next ten minutes.

Aurora now passed-out in blissed/pained-sex for the first time with her mind utterly broken; Shade chuckling inside as she saw it was wonderful yet quickly healed the girl's broken mind… for once as she too, enjoyed the feelings that was also felt from sharing bodies.

The two futa Unova Gym Leaders sweat dropped; dropping the Good and Bad Cop Act yet saw as the girl's chest shrank, they figured she was now almost twice the size she originally was permanent, at possibly a Double O-Cup at least now. "We overdid it again, didn't we Skyla," Elesa sweatdropped as her chest returned to E-Cups with said female only nodded in wordless comply in answer, with them now using their abilities they had for a while to clean-up.

* * *

The next day; not known to Aurora as the two Gym Leaders to her surprise as they introduced themselves to her with them being stunned they fucked the Winner of the League to challenge the Elite Four, with them quickly apologizing yet Aurora was kind and forgiving to shock them yet they also told her the side effect of what they did to her chest; which she didn't notice as it felt like it always had, but she saw it was bigger on her areola's with her nipples bigger slightly as they were to her shock as they didn't realize it as well, became inverted now. Though they also gave her a bra that was more like shells form their collection on a wire-like sting to hold her tits up though under her clothing.

Though she stayed for breakfast, they chatted with Aurora now understanding to make her groan while stating to irk them they weren't the firsts yet accepted half-heartedly of her being added to her mate-counter now.

"So you have that many girls already with your other mates, even an odd-twin set from both your mothers… who are also like us?" Skyla asked the ice futa in minor surprise with Elesa for once, gapping at Aurora in minor shock and secretly in envy also; due to her being Blood-Blessed like Skyla was; it was rare for them to get pregnant as they were at least lucky to have Helena as such, from their repeated affairs of sex unlike those that are truly blessed like the girl before them as their Alpha-Soulmate is as such.

Aurora they noticed while nodding; with a gentle-like smile on her face, seemed to be happy at the mention of her kids; which unknown to the ice futa at the moment, was that her current mates she traveled with, were out and about looking for her within Solaris City. "Yes, in fact, I couldn't have better my own life without my little ones greeting me like they usually do…. even though it hurts for a brief moment." Seeing their looks, they chuckled afterward, "I always get dogpiled once I arrive from my mate's teleporting, or simply show-up."

"So do you want us to take you back into town as we have a few days at least to maybe hang-out with you and your girls Alp- I mean Aurora," Skyla stated while Aurora noticing the slip-up with her sighing as this time when they awoke she was able to luckily call them both Mistress for the next twelve minutes this time. "I would like that very much as form looking outside I would get lost; as I even barely recalled the way back to the area I was settling in with my mates."

* * *

After leaving and chatting with her newly discovered mates yet understood as they had important lives to tend to as well, Aurora was then blindsided as she was then knocked down by her other mates with looks of worry all over them, "Where the fuck were you Aurora; we were worried sick as you didn't return… last night… who the hell are these girls?" Misty began to angrily state yet was like them, now confused with Aurora chuckling yet explained her situation; stunning both Elesa and Skyla as she forgot to tell them like her mates now knew, of her beast having a mind of its own now alongside a strange yet odd version of herself.

After another hour of eating even more food along with loving Maria as Chiyo from Maria asking, was reading her a story, and also Aurora was more hungry than usual; not known to her as inside both her beast and the sub-enforcing part of her, grinned while secretly enjoying manifestations of food now as well within her mind, Anabel suddenly froze-up. She then clutched at her head to make Aurora quickly get up and go to her; with mostly all the girls but those that just getting to know the group, confused and wondered why Anabel muttered to their Alpha now, "Luna… pain… in trouble… must get to my baby."

The girls jumped as Anabel while clutching Aurora vanished with a minor flash of light from the hybrid herself, and Misty stated while still worried, as if it occurs all the time; making the newer girls look at her in a mixture of worry still, but also in a 'really' look. "I have a feeling they are going to be ok; despite my own worries girls. Let's just finish-up here and maybe head to your rented cabin?"

* * *

 **With Aurora and Anabel now**

The Espeon/Gardevoir-fused Hybrid, was still in pain but lessen as they appeared in Luna's bedroom, with Erika holding the screaming girl down as they saw to shock them that cuts and whip-like markings were on her little body, right now. Erika though was quickly relieved to see the two of them while quickly explaining the situation, "One minute me and Delia were eating alongside with the girls and the next poor Luna began to scream suddenly in utter pain; which thankfully Delia took the rest of the girls with her outside to distract them, as I don't truly know what to do as I have been using my healing touch I discovered only recently after Delia harmed herself," which she received a look of later now from the two girls as they aided her now with Erika finishing, "and with each cut I healed, or markings, they just reappear as if someone is purposely doing this to her."

While holding her child down, Anabel gasped by seeing images running through her own mind of a familiar person, and to stun Erika as it wasn't Anabel who teleported the three-person group now, but Luna herself. When they saw the surrounding both Aurora was on guard yet worried as Luna quickly passed out from her first time doing so.

Anabel held their child while like Aurora, confused about their surrounding yet softly stated in worry for not only this but mostly her child as her motherly-instincts came into play as of now, "where are we now Aurora?"

Seeing her surrounding and recognizing familiar machines, groaned to make Anabel tensed-up as well as gently grip Luna slightly to her chest in comfort mixed with being protective. "We must be in one of Team Rocket's hidden locations that Lance heard about in Johto." Before Anabel could comment, they were stunned at seeing a familiar machine and a cage nearby that was currently filled with nothing but a dark-like mist of sorts. Luna's markings also seemed to have faded as they heard in-pain moaning from within the cage to make both girls gulp to themselves, with Anabel stating quietly to her Alpha, Aurora giving her a 'really, you're serious look' look, "w-why don't you go check it out Aurora… I think we're just going t-to wait for you right here."

Sighing to herself, Aurora saw it was locked tight in the lock of the cage; not seeing eyes widen at her in shocked-surprise at seeing her as the ice futa simply shrugged, and used her fire-abilities within moments onto said lock as it melted away, and when she opened the door she was then grabbed by tendrils of darkness that suddenly forced herself into it.

* * *

not nervous or scared, Aurora felt the tendrils of darkness within the cage seemed to be guiding her as she was not able to see anything, to what she figured, might be the victim like Chiyo was she figured; from recognizing what Chiyo stated was the fusing machine, and froze with both sympathy and shock as she went over and headed for the familiar girl she only met, who now looked different but could tell it was her, "Oh Casey, what in the seven hells did those idiots do to you?"

Casey Jones thankfully had her belt to the side as a note Aurora figured might be that same scientist Chiyo mentioned they kept as an unwilling slave for some odd reason; which she confessed was an assistant to her godmother, gave her team back yet Casey herself didn't look like the petite little girl anymore as the more she noticed, the quicker the darkness within the area of the cage itself, went right into the poor hybrid girl. The former girl had Darkness-like strands wraps around her while also covering the girl's DD-Cupped sized chest; mostly the nipples like a single tape-strap to still show-off her bust entirely, her slim yet tucked-in waist, also her left leg, right arm, and the right side of her face slightly as the wraps were also oozing a dark-black and dark-purple mist. She also has a single, right-positioned black wing that had multiple red eyes and a single yellow eye in the center, and also wore black-basic shoes with a black hairclip; with demonic wings on both. She saw Casey's glazed yet terrified eyes were now dark-brown mixed with silver and pink pupils, and her hair was the same color, but with dark-red highlights within it. So all in all, she looked mostly like a barbie; figure-wise, but her face remained the same as it was when Aurora and her mates met the poor girl the first time.

Aurora came quickly to her with Anabel looking shocked while also using her free hand to hold in a gasp of realization, as Aurora comforted the scared changed-girl now. Nearly seven minutes later, she successfully got the girl out of whatever mentality she was in and blinked a few times until her eyes were no longer glazed, and within moments of Aurora's own surprise she was hugged yet stunned, by the title Casey quickly shouted at Aurora for, "Mom, you're re-really here and not t-the induced nightmares they placed into me!" Casey also cried while hugging the ice futa who awkwardly now, patted the girl's back with Anabel once again stunned and before she could state anything, the heard footsteps coming as the alarm suddenly blared to life.

Casey now stiffened in sudden fear with Aurora's eyes narrowed in sudden determination, looking at her briefly before stating aloud to her mate that held Luna, "we need to get out of here, let's go!" Grabbing Casey as well as her Pokébelt, she went quickly over to Anabel who tried teleporting them out but after a few tries with the grunt's footwork nearing them, she stated in shock with Aurora quickly thinking of another way within moments, "I-I can't somehow get us out of here, it's like something is blocking me!"

Aurora grabbed her half-yelped mate while Anabel held onto their child for life as the beast-side of the ice futa while she also bestowed her host parts of Azusa's power, as usual; to conjure her wings, and they blasted through the grunts that were now being dropped back-first to the ground when they moved through them quickly.

Anabel after they flew for the next three minutes while escaping to-and-through grunts and agents of Team Rocket without battling them, saw a machine while pointing with her free hand once again and with a nod, and her mouth opened as she blasted it with an Ice-Beam to freeze it over, and they vanished just in the nick of time as June showed-up with narrowed eyes in anger, and shot one of the male grunts dead, telling them to clean-up the mess.

* * *

Once back in minor surprise, in Luna's room and before anyone could state anything as both Luna and Casey touched hands, Anabel fainted comically with Aurora sweat dropping as well as Erika stating simply the word, Karma as the bond Chiyo and Maria shared, now formed around them and when it was done, Casey's dark-like mist quickly wrapped around the transformed female's frame to make her now be wearing dark-made clothing at first before changing into actual clothing.

Casey's new outfit they all now saw was a dark-grey mini skirt along with a light-grey bustier and blouse; showing her stomach area with black fishnet leggings, and steel-colored heeled boots. Her hair clip she still had on her head and a smaller wing at the same location as before; with the single-yellow eye now looking around before closing in annoyance. Her outfit also clung to her beautifully like a super-model mixed with a dancer of sorts to make her two years older than she is.

"Well, at least nothing could get worse besides this," Aurora stated as after waking Anabel and heading back to the rented home while saying goodbye to Elesa and Skyla, and returning with everyone besides the Gym Leaders as they left for home; getting news eventually within a few weeks or so time, how wrong she was after the next day's events.


	14. Chapter 14

The girls were surprised from what they were told as it was early in the morning; letting the changed Casey Isabella Jones sleep off yesterday's events. Aurora though also had to deal with nightmares in which thankfully, Anabel and Luna was able to handle; Anabel by gaining a new ability to enter dreams now while her child simply being near her soulmate, to their ire.

"So Team Rocket pulled another Chiyo... but this time from what Anabel also guessed as well as explained to you last night, another legendary… but an odd dark-type we haven't encountered yet, on Casey?" Misty asked as she was feeding Togepi once again in which the little baby female Pokémon happily ate from; Chiyo who wanted to try yet failed due to her own chest she found-out not leaking, decided on simply giving Silver the same Pokéfood she has been making for a while. Aurora's mothers although were sitting together in the living room while watching the news since mostly all the little girls were still sleeping.

Aurora nodded her head as she drank her hot chocolate since she craved it today, gently, and replied while looking into her cup; her chest unknowingly made them blush only a few moments as it nearly slipped out of her light-blue nightgown by her mother's suggestion, due to her exotic-looking frame she was now; from her own words last night, "I have a feeling if Luna didn't send us to Casey… we would have fought her without fully knowing who made her do this."

Getting an understandable nod from all her girls as Kris was watching the news within the living room on the recliner; her Pokémon out and sitting with her as they ate a berry, "but at least we found out you may have a daughter-in-law now from Casey. Right, My Light?" Neesha then asked as she has yet to tell Aurora the great news as their personal one-on-one with the other girls made her once again pregnant.

Aurora nodded in a small smile at her with agreement showing in her orbs, "that's true Neesha… but what is it that you woke me up earlier like the others this morning to tell me?" The ice futa asked in the end and before Neesha could reply, they all quickly looked at the 75inch plasma TV in the living room as the news anchor for the region in Kanto, Mrs. Mary Bellwether; who was a curvy yet attractive-looking, white-haired female around twenty-three, was giving an urgent document they saw.

" _Breaking news everyone: Last night around four in the morning, the peaceful residence within Newbark Town was struck with tragedy this morning as there was only one survivor for the family; in which was also odd by the missing young female by the name of Casey Isabella Jones; only recent from Flando Town, were from what Officer Manda and her squad discovered... were murdered without any alarms being set-off. It would have seemed that a personal note was left at the scene with no one recognizing the handwriting of the possible subject to this, and after the clues; which was minor, had no leads as to cause this brutal-attack to this peace-loving family that was slightly famous within the region's city itself at being a three-ongoing generation of simple baseball fans. The only survivor of said attack is non-other than the half-sister of Casey; by the name of eight-year-old Mimi Lilith Jones. Currently she has yet to awaken from the attack, but has a three-claw-like scar from what appeared to be from a Weavile we tend to believe on her left-side of her face, in deep-cuts; from what our reporter at the scene only got minor info from the one, and only, Professor Samuel Oak; as he personally funding the girl's recovery as we speak, and would be taking her into his own custody until Casey is found or a family that would want her, to claim her as of now, they are considered orphans within the system._ "

Delia turned the TV off in shock like the rest of the girls, with them quickly looking at the direction of a mug dropping/shattering in utter shock as they saw it was Casey in her new attire, staring at the blank screen numbly and within moments, Aurora got up and comforted the now crying girl all over again. The girls half-inwardly freaked except Anabel at the wing that sprang-up while looking at her in suspicion; with its large yellow eye that seemed to be in minor acceptance as such within their presence; from Casey's feelings of quick acceptance to them.

After a few minutes of calming down; her wing going back to her after to what the girls felt odd as it sounds, wordless approval of them all from its judging eye, Casey softly stated to Aurora; stunning the girls yet accepted it from recalling Aurora's tale, "Mom…. can we go get Mimi please, I don't want to lose her like…. like…" "Of course we can sweetie. Anabel, can you teleport us to the hospital in an alleyway nearby so we could ask how the hell this occurred?" Aurora comforted Casey still but looked at her mate when she stated that at the end; Neesha from when Aurora looked to her only mouthed later in which she nodded as the three teleported to the alley near said hospital Mimi was in.

* * *

Though they had to teleport quickly back as the girls laughed at Aurora for forgetting to change; with Erika somehow knowing they were surprised by giving her a Double O-Cupped bra that was snug and yet comfy under her clothing, went back and the waiting-room nurse who blushed at the sight of Aurora at how gorgeous she was yet had widened eyes at seeing the Indigo Kanto League winner in the room; like mostly everyone else as well, went up to her and asked while showing Casey to stun the girl by her words; hesitantly pointing a finger in the direction of the room, "room 113-A, that way."

After arriving at the room as well as explaining they found Casey in a half-truth to the officers; one of them talked in a Walkie-Talkie while stating to the police at the station to inform the Johto Region within moments of Casey being found, and accounted for in Kanto as the small group then entered Casey's little half-sister's room.

They saw Professor Oak reading a book while near the chair to which they saw Mimi they figured as they were indeed maybe half-sister's from their mother they figured; after Casey briefly telling them that Mimi was a product of rape by her mother one night yet they decided to keep her out it; of finding out the tragic news back then, she was to be her only child as the attack damaged the womb to no longer have kids, after Mimi.

Mimi had Casey's purple-colored hair in a short-cut design with ridge-side lines on the sides of her head, three on each side going in a zig-zag pattern; maybe figuring that their mother also had this hair color from hereditary genes, but her figure looked to be older than an eight-year-old; more like an eleven year old's with high-perky B-Cupped breasts they guessed with slender legs and arms. She was also unlike Casey's skin coloring, was more of a light-olive color you may see in the in such areas yet she also had Casey's face slightly in looks, but with three going-to-scar claw-marks on the left-side of Mimi's face. She of course also wore a hospital gown as her current outfit Professor Oak pointed to, made them angered slightly at seeing them shredded as they also figured she was nearly-nude upon being discovered.

Professor Oak knew what was coming and explained to what he knew at the scene with Aurora in return, the next forty minutes; with them touched at how caring Casey was; despite even the Professor freaked slightly out by the wing with the yellow-eye from her outfit now reappearing, and when they were done, Professor Oak was now deeply thinking. "It seems that whoever attacked both Mimi and Casey's family had a vendetta against them. For what reason, I don't even know like you girls do."

Aurora clenched her fist unknown to the others with Anabel also seeing this off-hand, plus seeing Casey comforting her only family member left out of the murder; sitting in a spare chair, this truly pissed her off with for once, the two within her; Shade and Azusa that is, agreeing by her rather dark thoughts. "Have the police started investigating the area, Professor?" Aurora now asked to get him to look at the ice futa in slight suspicion yet understood from the way Aurora was acting, was being protective. "Not yet, but they only yellow-taped the home so they could later-on… why do you ask Aurora?"

"I want to head over there and see why they were murdered in the first place." That got her mate and her daughter-in-law to quickly look at her now with Anabel in sudden understanding with Casey however in surprised-shock, "y-you would find-out who d-did this Mom?" Samuel Oak mouthed Mom in confusion to himself with Aurora also firmly nodding in determination at Casey, "yes. But you could stay with your sibling while Anabel could teleport us to the home with that technique you been working on, right My Gem?"

Anabel froze at the title she just gave her in surprise yet quickly nodded, while a chibi version was inwardly dancing in happiness at finally getting a nick-name, from her Alpha, "I think so, but all I have to do is let Casey here imagine her home once I touch hands with her, and I will instantly know the location."

Casey allowed this, despite her current predicament with not only her little sister; but what happened to her, she wanted justice quickly done to their parent's and kin's murder, and held out a hand while thinking of her home back in Newbark Town. Anabel quickly within moments as her eyes glowed a light-blue, gotten the address and seeing Aurora nod when her eyes stopped glowing, she stated gently to Casey in a sudden motherly-tone that secretly surprised even herself, "we won't be gone long. If the Professor agrees to maybe watching you both until we get back, and then I could use my Win-Status," which she used her fingers to get Professor Oak and Anabel to hold back small laughs by knowing she could get away with some things now, due to her fame, "and discharge your sister when she wakes up."

Only nodding to her, Aurora grabbed Anabel's left shoulder as they flashed; with Professor Oak inwardly thankful that the police didn't see that as they were now on break.

* * *

Arriving in Newbark Town and at Casey's home, they saw a broken-down door with smashed windows in a home to get both of them to gulp if it were to occur, like Delia's home but the painting-based design to make them sweatdrop slightly also, was Electabuzz-themed. The two females then entered without disturbing the police-tape and saw that they must have taken the bodies away yet did see signs of struggling and destroyed furniture within the room, in which they also think might be the living room.

"Ok Anabel: you take the lower part of the house in searching, while I start the upstairs," Aurora stated as she had a sudden gut-like feeling she needed to go upstairs, and with her mate nodding they began to search without tempering anything… slightly as when Aurora was in the hallway upstairs, she sweatdropped as she heard a sudden crash, and an 'my bad', from her mate, "well… so much for keeping it quiet."

She then saw two rooms quickly as she moved now by their names being in black-edged yellow letters on the oak doors: Casey and Mimi. looking at the door's softly, she decided if the police would let the Professor do so, to maybe gather their things and take them to the home she has now finished thanks to both her mother's as they were away, hired construction workers that sped-up the process of their now mansion-like home; with to her ire, they were going to go back and forth until her little girls were old enough to maybe watch out for themselves, or take care of any other little ones they might have in the future.

Shaking her head as Aurora was getting distracted by her thoughts, with her body briefly jiggling from her chest and butt; she proceeded to the end of the parent's room. Once she opened the door, she wasn't at all shocked at the bedsheets being the theme of the house, yet shrugged as she decided to begin to investigate the bedroom; with the ice futa also recalling where everything was as her spying skills in which Lance briefly gave a book to her to read as such, began to kick in as the room was fine… but the closets and drawers were messed with; a mess within the room itself.

"Well this isn't getting things done, now is it Aurora…." the ice futa muttered to herself as she began to dig through the mess and maybe find something worth searching for. It was nearly ten minutes of looking through things she knocked over a small chest of sorts that was hidden on top of the dark-oak closet; hearing a small pining sound that made her pause and look to it. Once she picked it up and sat on the bed, she found it wasn't locked yet opened it to find a diary or journal with a few other things, with a picture of mostly the two girl's mother and an odd-like prism of sorts that was both black and white in color; mixed.

After reading a note that what she quickly saw had Casey's name written all over it, she was shocked with her pale complexion even paler than before that quickly turned to rage at the person who might have done this. Though she doesn't know who this Ghetsis person is, she would make him pay to what he might have sent a hit-squad to this location; not known to her although, both her beast-side and her sub-part-side, were wickedly already forming ideas to do to the new personal vi- I mean target… if they get a chance to do so.

"Aurora, did you find anything as I only found some leftovers in the fridge they might have had the night before their deaths?" Anabel stated aloud in question from the bottom of the steps; making Aurora think about this later as she placed the note back into the box, and took it with her; with the ice futa not at all seeing a pair of concealed eyes looking at her in hope before the figure left.

"I found something that Casey needs to desperately see within their parent's bedroom," Aurora stated to make Anabel look at the wooden box suspiciously and before they could leave, the box was then snatched out of her hands by a… Weavile!

"Hey you: give that box back!" Aurora exclaimed in anger at the Pokémon, yet both girls were now mad as it gave them a lower-eyelid with its tongue sticking out as if, it was insulting them before leaving; with both girls quickly following in pursuit. The two girls chased the Pokémon into the woods the city has as they then encountered a female to which she also thanked said thieving dark-type Pokémon for.

The female has teal-blue hair in an oval shaped version of pig-tails on the sides of her head, with technologically blue advanced glasses covering her eyes. She also sports a red and white long sleeved shirt with red shoulder pads and a tie that is about the same shade of blue as her hair. The female also wears a red and black skirt with a belt that has odd symbol adorning it that both Anabel and Aurora couldn't figure out; Short red tights can be seen underneath. She also wears red and black tall high heeled boots. She also had a large C-Cup chest with slender legs with her being a young woman of twenty they had to guess with to stun them, a mega-stone in a fire-red bracelet on her right wrist.

"Good work Weavile; if that man that hired us from that team back in Unova wanted this. Then it must be important that Wild Weavile his scientist sent to kill that bizarre family, as such." The girls gapped at her for that yet narrowed their eyes; Aurora getting out Charizard's Pokéball as she felt it was enraged somehow at knowing a new daughter to her, had her former family killed-off; she inwardly guessed. "Who are you and why do you have something that belongs to my adopted daughter?"

The female seemed surprised with Anabel giving Aurora a look for later as the blue-haired female simply shrugged while stating as if it was obvious, "I am seeking work outside my group currently to get more money for myself. Though that person didn't mention my own Weavile would be pursued by… attractive girls like yourselves." Seeing she let that slip a little too casually with her Dark-type Pokémon shaking its head at her as if, it was a common thing, she blushed by their looks of what aimed at her a she also quickly coughed into her hand, "what I mean is people interfering my task to retrieve this box," which she then gestured briefly before finishing, "so if you would go away, I can get my task done."

"No, Casey need's it more than whoever hired you to take it," Aurora stated with narrowed eyes with the female secretly doing the same now while huffing, before an idea occurred to her, "how about a battle? If I win: I get to take this box to my employer; no following or questions asked." Seeing some merit as Anabel then whispered something to her Alpha to get a grin at this as the ice futa was thinking quickly; her decision quickly in secret made by her beast-side as she still wanted some action; sure-why-not look back at Anabel as it would be simply a booty-call as such, in terms. "If I win: I get to not only take the box but have our way with you," Aurora stated to get a tinted blush from the girl.

"I…. guess that seems fair enough. That girl you're with could be the judge for us as we will have a two-on-two battle, no substitutions." The female declared with both girls nodding in agreement and getting into position, the female then introduced herself as her currently-out female Weavile, was going to be used for her first. "My name is Mable Shuzani. So let's see if you can handle the heat; hmm?"

"Charizard, roar to your enemies!" Aurora stated while looking half-smug at seeing Mable cursing at the type disadvantage yet went with it, "Weavile; use your Dark Pulse at Charizard!" Mable ordered with Aurora looking at her with narrowed eyes as the attack seems powerful slightly, "Charizard dodge and use flamethrower on Weavile," following orders, her Pokémon dodged the attack and opened his mouth while firing a powerful flamethrower right at the dark/Ice-type Pokémon in which surprised Aurora as it half-dodged yet it still got hit by the attack.

"Let's shake things up Susana: use Dark-Hail!" Mable ordered to stun both futa trainer and Pokémon as Mable's Weavile simply grinned at this as it began producing Hail in her palms before adding Dark-Pulse mixed, and quickly sending the dark-energized shards as they flew at her fire/flying type quickly like bullets; hitting their mark with no storm being present at all to confuse them as well, including Anabel.

"Oh... surprised by that attack now, well how about this: Susana before Charizard could recover, use Dark-Ace!" Mable's Pokémon somehow fused the attack with Dark-Pulse to quickly make the female dark/ice-type to be traveling in dark-like shadows and slammed into Charizard yet Mable gapped as well as her Pokémon as he caught the female Pokémon; Aurora grinning and Mable's look to sudden horror and before she could tell her Pokémon to do anything, "Charizard; Seismic Toss!" Charizard did just that to make said Pokémon to surprise Mable as she recalled Weavile then, to faint. "The winner is My Alp- I mean Aurora!" Annabel stated to make Mable secretly question to what the girl meant "my alpha" yet shrugged as she grinned in a way Aurora didn't like at all now.

"Well, you got lucky with defeating my Weavile: Susana… how about my Houndoom then? Make them pay, Hela!" Mable stated as it was a canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck, however, is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved small-gray horns with it wearing a leather color to shock Aurora and Anabel that this Pokémon might be able to like her Pidgeot, Mega Evolve.

"Let's see if you could handle the Dark-Heat? Hela: Mega-Evolve to your true power!" Mable shouted while moving in in a twirl-like circle before touching the glowing stone, with Mable's Houndoom reacting from the stone on her leather collar, as she then also glowed and changed.

The ridges on her back had thickened, and she gained additional bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on Hela's tail now have small spikes on top; causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mable's Pokémon's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mable's Houndoom now has horns that point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on the female Houndoom's hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red they guessed due to its ability to generate more heat, which themselves cause pain to Hela the Houndoom. Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle.

"Let's see that Charizard take her on now; Hela, use Dark-Ace!" Mable ordered her Mega-Evolved Pokémon, with it nodding while quickly using the same move, but more powerful that it knocked Aurora's Pokémon a few feet before he righted himself, and shook his head with a glare right at Hela; who only growled in amusement.

Aurora growled unknowingly as her beast unknown to even her, wasn't pleased by this; with the ice futa then growling at her Pokémon now in a firm order, "Charizard; use Aerial Toss." Charizard quickly went to right were the Houndoom was and was going to try and perform the new move they have been working on until Mable quickly shouted out quickly while also seeing the attack's move, "Hela let's show her true power! Use your Dark Flame!" Mable's Houndoom quickly opened her mouth as a sudden major blast of a mixture of both Fire-blast and Dark Pulse was formed and despite the same-type advantage, to shock both her mate and Aurora herself, Charizard was sent flying into trees and fainted.

"Ch-Charizard is unable to battle; Mable wins…" Anabel stated aloud while still being shocked; Mable smugly grinning as Aurora didn't want to reveal her trump-card yet clearly seeing the Mega Houndoom; knowing she hasn't used him in an actual fight as of yet she heard the female Pokémon chuckle darkly right at her as if to wordlessly state, you're no match for me, she gripped the Master ball and shouted to stun both Mega-Evolved Pokémon and Mable mostly looked at Aurora as if she was joking, "Go, Lugia!"

"What the fuck! How in the seven hell's did you get a Lugia?!" Mable stated in fearful shock as the legendary Pokémon narrowed his eyes at her tone, with the Houndoom now looking doubtful while Aurora was half-smug yet half-aware something felt off about her yet couldn't place it, but stated anyways to her opponent, "oh my legendary here? He willingly volunteered to join me after certain things back in the Orange Isles."

Mable then scowled briefly at herself at the sight of said legendary, she like mostly the entire world recalled the odd event in which even her own Pokémon acted odd during that time, "despite this, let's defeat the girl with a legendary Hela: use Dark Flame once more!"

Aurora expected this and with a single nod from the legendary, she stated one move that ended it within moments as Lugia sensed she wanted to get that object still in the trainer's hands and how powerful that Mega Pokémon was, "Aero Blast." A yellow-orange ball forms in front of Lugia's mouth quickly while his body then starts to glow blue, and it fires multiple beams of yellow-orange from its mouth; which eventually converge into a single destructive beam; surrounded by a vortex of wind, which is then quickly fired at the Hela, stunning Mable by how powerful the move was as instantly; despite it being a Mega-Evolved Pokémon, knocked-out.

"I….I lost! How could I lose? I mean I know I would have lost to a normal battle but still, I lost to a fricken legendary!" Mable ranted after she recalled her Houndoom with Anabel already declared Aurora the winner. Both girls and Lugia sweat dropped while recalling him; telling him in the next town over if they find a lake, he would get to relax. Anabel then lifted the box that Mable set down with her realizing after nearly seven minutes of ranting, to the deal; blushed and gulped by the odd look in Aurora's eyes as Anabel quickly left without a word as she felt if she stayed, she wouldn't have been welcomed… as strange as it sounded.

Mable blushed yet despite them being strangers still, grew concerned as Aurora quickly grabbed her head in sudden pain once Anabel left; on her knees while doing this.

"Hey… Aurora right, are you ok?" Mable stated hesitantly after approaching her form as she remained unmoving; not known to her, Aurora's eyes were switching between her normal ones and the ones the beast took over as before; a while back, and once Mabel touched her, she was suddenly gripped as the beast-side finally took over while thinking to the shocked Aurora as to why, in thoughts, _**I will be taking over this time Human-Side, so relax as I allow you to experience what a true master of sex is.**_

Mable yelped as she was suddenly shocked by a sudden pulse of electricity throughout her entire body; making her suddenly numbed as she then fell onto her back. Then Mable froze while hearing the ice futa laugh, but her voice seemed off now… more exotic sounding, "now I get a chance to screw a female for once… but I better shed my Human-Half's clothing firstly before the true show could begin." Mable watched while with a tinted blush on her face as whatever ailed Aurora, began to strip off the futa's clothing; with her also seeing the size of the bra nearby her numbed-like form to widen her eyes while thinking in how or what, _Double-O Cups! How in the hell does a girl that sizeable to do anything?_ "Oh do please enjoy the show as currently I see my Half decided to go out as a 'Normal Girl', but let me show you once I shed the girl's underwear here, to what she has yet to truly unlock; for what is yet to come as she has to how do you humans say… earn it."

Confused as she indeed took the last article of clothing off her frame, Azusa currently possessing the other's body, grinned wickedly as she began to glow with wings appearing on her back in a rainbow-like color before settling and abrupt changes occurred. Aurora's chest was quickly leaking as well as her pussy with love juices followed by changing into the looks of Azusa; Mable's eyes widening her eyes at her spot as a cock she couldn't believe came into existence, as the last of the changes. Her skin still pale yet also gave off now both hot, cold, and an electric feeling to it at the same time, as Azusa came over and began to strip Mable. She also had pointed ears now like an elf, and the tattoo-like markings on the body were glowing an icy-blue color, and the clan symbol on her shoulder, a dark-red.

"Now you may call me either Mistress or possibly… Azusa as I dubbed myself within my host. But as per deal, I get to have my own way with you while I let her watch and also let her feel the true… sensual effects." Azusa purred with a hint of lust now in those orbs, as she quickly after leaving only Mable's metallic eye-band on, kissed her quickly to stun her. Then she forced her tongue while gripping the young woman's chest as well as tweaking her light-pink nipples; suddenly moaning due to in secret: her nipples and chest being Mable's most sensitive part of her body, she gasped as she then pulled her left tit's nipple, "oh little human… you haven't felt true pleasure at all. But for now: you are going to suck my chest like a babe, or I will shock you."

Not given any options, Azusa forced her right tit into Mable's mouth with her left-hand to clearly show she meant it; making Mable reluctantly yet quickly suck on it, and be surprised by the cold-like flavor. Azusa purred in delight while she took the other and since she has been curious all this time, began to suck her host's other leaking tit; her host's dick hard as a rock to which Mable felt yet focused on the ice futa's chest. After sucking a few moments more, she briefly let go of it as she came; grinning at how sensitive her Human-Half's chest really is, "now I know what I have been truly missing, she has it made!" Laughing in a growl, she began to make Mable gasp in sudden pleasured/shock as she then used electricity in her right hand as her left now also held her own tit she resumed sucking on, and charged/rubbed Mable's vagina and clit roughly to make Mable moan while sucking on the current tit she was forced to do so. Within two minutes, Mable quickly came on the spot, with her looking quickly at fear now as Azusa slapped her face for it, and stated with a growl, "did I tell you to cum, bitch… did I?"

Shaking her head quickly with a few winces, that seemed to have pleased Azusa as she purred and then forced-switched them to force Mable into a sixty-nine position within moments, "now I want you to suck my pussy while I do yours, and also do not touch my cock as I could cum any moment at any time; unlike my host as she couldn't handle the… pleasure of the flesh… as much as I can." Not giving Mable warning, she quickly began to lap at her pussy; inwardly surprised like Aurora was at how quickly wet she was yet grinned as Mable out of fear she figured, began to do the same as nearly four minutes later, they were both trying to hold back moans with Azusa growling out a compliment at Mable who seemed to gush more at this as if, this not only turned her on from complements but in utter surprise she didn't see on the girl's face, "mnnnn! You are a good little slut, are you Mable? Now I wonder how you would react if I did this!" Mable let out a sudden moan lewdly as Azusa began to not only lick but finger-fuck her vagina at the same time. Nearly three minutes of surprising endurance, Mable gushed with Azusa also grinning she gotten to have her first lay with a gusher, and seeing the look despite the odd glasses on the female's face, was blushed in slow-growing desire, "since you pleased me right now… I think it's time for your reward slut."

With her body numb currently still, and the forced pleasure: Mable's mind began to be filled with pain/bliss yet that changed to quick-awareness as she then felt something enter her anus within moments; seeing Azusa's grin from using Aurora's face, she began to force herself with Mable holding back screams that eventually turned to moans-filled ones as Azusa kept thrusting. Within moments Azusa came yet quickly got out as stream after stream to shock Mable at how much, came out of that cock with her wondering how it fit her, and seeing the confused yet dazed look on Mable's face as she came with one more squirt, Azusa explained briefly with Aurora and Shade shocked at not knowing she could do this.

"If my Human-Half only knew her true potential to use my powers to adjust to any size of a random ass or pussy, then she would have it made always! But I am limited as such, so I do hope she discovers on her own to do so…. Anyways, now it's time for the main event, and since you have been good," at this she purred that word in gentle lust as Mable had tears she felt from her numbed body; falling down her face in which she stood stiff fully as Azusa kissed them away gently, and then began to prep her other hole for some fun, "I will make it so you can touch me now, but only to grab; not force."

Sliding the cock as her butt and chest briefly jiggled, as well as her nipples doing droplets of milk, she began to slowly pierce herself into Mable yet eventually became stunned to find a certain barrier to make her, and the two girls within her shocked at this as Azusa growled out in ordered-like question, "you never had true sex at all with anyone, did you slut?" Feeling the effects now slightly gone yet still up, Mable shook her head no and stated softly in a lusty whisper in reply as her mind was still hazed in lust as well, "n-no Azusa. I n-never had anyone love me for m-me at all, especially me being a lesbian…. it's hard in my line of wo-work to do so."

Nodding in understanding from the memories she and Shade gained after being aware the first time, about things like this, Azusa then gently stated in a purr to the female; getting ready to break her hymen, "well since you have been up-to-par with my standards slightly, Mable, then I will be your first." Pulling gently back before quickly shoving all the way into her womb; making Mable freeze with her holding back a pain-filled moan as despite her walls being slick, blood began to seep out of the area as for once; being the Gentler Dominator now, waited until she saw relief was on Mable's face; also kissing the newer tears from the young female as well. Then Azusa began to move slow at first for a few minutes before speeding up when Mable's hips began to move on their own while she was also thrusting; her body jiggling and her butt also lightly clapping; her wings stiffened while doing this as well. They both then came as one after ten minutes of Mable gripping the ice futa's chest with milk also gushing each time she did so, came into her badly as Mabel gushed a lot of juices as her blood was washed away from the constant thrusting. Her stomach bloated till she was nearly nine months pregnant; with some of the semen as it was oddly the entire time, a light-blue color, to go right into her tubes.

Taking deep breaths, they then fucked some more for nearly two hours before Aurora was given back control; after the deed was done and a minor explanation why her semen was blue from her Beast-Side from said Beast-Half, with Aurora also trying to apologize yet was stunned by Mable's smile, as she gotten her outfit slowly back on… with minor winces from her hips, "I actually… enjoyed the foreplay and stuff. Maybe even liked it as in truth, your… half of yourself, League Winner, was interesting and lovely, to say the least."

Aurora held back a sweat drop as Azusa began bragging within her mind at hearing these words yet stated back to Mable now as she like her, was now fully clothed and getting ready to take-off, go back into town and also call Anabel to get her, "but you ok right? She didn't harm you that badly?" Touched at the kindness Aurora was giving her yet she still grinned, stating something to shock the futa girl in slight surprise as Mable gave her own number on a blank card, "I'm fine; but if you ever need someone on the inside of anything, give me a shout-out as I do hope however, I can do that with you this time."

* * *

Parting ways and getting picked-up, Aurora was then in a routine while aiding Professor Oak and Casey and other things as it now is nearing Kris's first context back in Flando town, she decided to take some personal time to herself… for most of the day before the contest could begin; with her mates and family understanding with Erika for some odd reason, seemed to be from her face, inwardly cursing before placing a fake-smile on her face.

After the revelations of her clan's past, her Beast-Half as well as other things for the past week and a half; getting ready still, Aurora spent the rest of the day also lying in bed, " _Even with one question answered from anything simple, more simply pop up_ ," she thought, "Aurora it's nearly four hours till Kris's Contest," Neesha said while entering the room as like the others, they were shocked by Aurora stating that her animal part the last few days ago, took over in which they were upset yet understood as it was a bet, of the blue semen being semen for "animal-based humans" to which she turned herself into, as well as telling Aurora she wasn't able to access that perfect-fit-the-dick ability… until something special was done to her body.

"Ok, just let me get around and I will meet you girls back to Casey's House as I want to eat and stuff, before doing so." Nodding, she has yet to tell her girlfriend the good news as she hasn't shown any signs, yet she was hoping maybe after the first gym she goes to as Aurora has been focusing on training to do so, would maybe be glad to have another baby around; especially since her chest was starting to get swollen slowly once again by being preggers.

Aurora saw Mimi after being around and going to the kitchen, was happily eating some French toast that her mother, Delia, made as it was her famous version with cream-cheese stuffed into them, and Aurora gave a daughter-like kiss to her mother's cheek while stating a brief morning to her. Neesha was with Anabel as they kissed her goodbye first before leaving to speed-up the process of the girl's home within their own back in the outskirts, of her futa-dubbed hometown.

Mimi wore as she was the one this time to stay-over at the Mansion Aurora owns; her sister Casey was back in Newbark Town still to aid them on moving their things to their new home, wore a blue-teal mini ruffled blouse and skirt, with white tennis Velcro shoes on her feet, and light-grey short-socks, and since she didn't like bras; from saying they felt like it was hard to breathe, wore a light-grey short-mesh shirt underneath her clothing's top.

"Morning Aurora, would you like some of my famous food before Mimi here consumes it all?" Aurora was amused as three days ago due to how old she looked, as well as her being Clan Head, made it officially legal on paper as Casey and her little half-sister was adopted as part of her clan; though she didn't see the look on her Mom's face at this yet had a thoughtful look in which she has also been unknowingly looking into the clan's journal's, once again.

"That sounds good Mom, maybe with the special syrup you always make for me?" Nodding in amusement, she poured the Marmalade-Infused Syrup on her food and hers as well as it was just the three of them now finishing an early breakfast, within Erika's mansion. Half-way through eating; with Mimi being done and now watching cartoons, Aurora saw her mother was distracted as if, she was in deep thinking.

"Mom, is there something on your mind?" Aurora curiously asked Delia to make her blink a bit before looking softly at her daughter; with a minor shake of the head, "it's nothing sweetie, just recalling Erika's odd behavior." Getting a doubtful look from her futa child, Delia saw Mimi was distracted and sighed while she gave up within moments as Delia always was impressed at how mature her child really is at times; after her change that is, "Erika has been off lately for the past few days, plus acting weird while you girls were doing your own thing; getting not only yourself ready for your battle but Kris's contest."

"What do you mean Mother has been acting weird, Mom?" Aurora asked in surprise as she didn't notice anything odd at all about Erika as of late, "yes. She has been secretly been going-out more and coming home satisfied. She also has a package in our shared room in which I am begging to open yet stated to not at all as well as a surprise in our bedroom's cabinet. But that isn't what I truly meant by acting weird though." Looking briefly away, she saw Mimi was still distracted while laughing at the show for kids around her age, and stated to get Aurora to blush lightly yet understood from knowing how they sometimes, as sex-talk, was personal… yet this seemed off. "Erika, as I have told you, has always been a kind-lover to me, but lately… she seemed rougher than usual; with her eye's I noticed change into a different color, before returning back to normal with her blinking; pausing her actions before resuming the kind-love I am used to. Erika has also been suspicious lately as well as I caught her writing things down in an odd-looking journal and when I asked her, she actually yelled at me yet quickly apologized; her eyes also changing as well."

Aurora comforted her mother as that seemed off with her other mother, yet stated to make Delia sigh with reluctant ease, "maybe, for now, wait till the right time to maybe ask her what could be wrong? I mean, from the way it sounds, she might be just working on her perfumes or something as I have been scenting fragrance of fruits lately, in her labs."

"Maybe your right… Oh, my Arceus, look at the time! We need to hurry and aid the girls so Kris won't be late for her contest! I want to get the best seats!" Delia stated after taking the last bite of her food quickly and rushing herself; Aurora sweat dropping at her Mom's antics yet agreed as the three then left; not seeing a familiar set of eyes from a while back at Casey's house watching everything yet left to decide to later, check on her Blood-Blessed child.

* * *

At the Contest Hall hours later, Aurora and the girls; whom also included her own children, were sitting in the front row.

"Welcome one and all to Johto's first Contest of the season!," the host said over the cheering crowd, "I'm your host, Maria, and these are your judges; first off the President of the Pokémon Contest Committee: Mr. Contesta, next to the president is the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo, and finally Florando Town's own lovely Nurse Joy," Maria listed.

Once the first five or so performed with good displays of contesting, it was Kris's turn and stepping on stage looking half-way nervous yet determined, her performer wardrobe she wore for this is an ankle-length dress that goes from black to indigo while revealing so much of the sides. She also has indigo gloves that fade into black, thigh high black boots, and wears a decorative hairpin with blue and teal feathers on the right side (Final Fantasy X-2 Paine's Lady Luck outfit). In secret to yet show her Mistress, she wanted to maybe dress in the near-future into something similar, but not for contests.

"Ledyba: battle start," Kris shouted while releasing her Bug/Flying-type, "Form a star with Double Team, then release Swift," doing as instructed, the little Pokémon did just that smoothly, "Now break it apart with Aerial Ace, then send it flying with Safeguard," executing the next instructions to the letter, Ledyba is surrounded by a light of emerald green and gold.

"What a beautiful performance," Contesta said in awe, "Yes, it was quite remarkable for a beginner," Sukizo added in agreement, "The gradient coloring from emerald to gold was spectacular to watch," Nurse Joy finished while she began to write the score down.

Once they called for break time, the girls rushed to their mate looking proud at Kris, "You were great out there," Anabel said in honesty to her, "Thank you," Kris replied, "Remember win or lose: you'll always be our girl," Aurora whispered while also hugging her. Before Kris could reply, it was time for her to return to the stage, and on the big screen Kris let out a sigh of relief as she made it through the performance round and is battling in the third round. "For our third battle performance, we have Kris against Richard," Maria relayed to the crowd, "Just because you're a girl that doesn't mean I'll hold back," Richard playfully grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way," Kris smiled in return. "Totodile: battle start," she said to get the crowd shocked as well as judges at her using a shiny version of said Pokémon, "Spinarak it's play time," Richard followed despite seeing the shiny, "Ten minutes on the clock . . . . And begin," Maria voiced.

"Spinarak: tie Totodile up with String Shot," Richard ordered, "Gain air with Water Gun to dodge," Kris countered and with the sun behind Johto's Water starter, Richard and Spinarak couldn't dodge the Scratch falling right above the Pokémon. "Leech Life, Spinarak," Richard ordered, "Oceans Current," Kris snapped; surprising everyone when Totodile spun while quickly releasing a stream of water; knocking the Bug-type attack off course and attacking Spinarak all in one go, "Wait that's the signature counter move of the Kanto League Champion," Richard points out, and on the big screen, Aurora's face is shown, "We ran into each other a couple days ago and she offered me a chance to join her travels. So while she helps me in battle, she has me figuring out my performances on my own," Kris explained with the audience, judges, and her opponent impressed.

"Poison Sting combined with Leech Life," Richard ordered after getting over his shock still, "Ocean's Current along with Dragon Dance," Richard lost a majority of his points as the waters glowed violet; stunning everyone while also allowing Totodile to run in by using Scratch. "Time," Maria shouted; causing the competitors to freeze, "And the winner of this round is . . . Kris," the crowds cheered within moments as they were awed and astounded by the performance like the judges and secretly the person she faced, "Congrats," Richard said, "Thanks… better luck next time," Kris smiled at him with a gentle nod in reply from Richard.

Kris's second opponent now was a female named Yuno, "Just because you're an apprentice to a league winner, doesn't mean I'll lose so easily," she shouted while revealing a Gastly, "That's how I like my battles to go," Kris said showing her Totodile once more.

Once Maria began the match, Kris knew that Water Gun and Aerial Ace were her only two choices in the attack department, as Scratch is a Normal-type move, "Totodile; Aerial Ace into Water Gun," she ordered, "Wide-spread Thunderbolt," Yuno shouted; surprising Kris and also taking a good chunk of her points. "Gastly-," "Totodile, use Dragon's Current," Kris said cutting Yuno off, "Now: Water Gun," however; Gastly went tangible so the move just passed through before completely vanishing. Looking around Kris was too late to warn her starter of its opponent that is right behind it, "Gastlyuse Hypnosis," Yuno shouted and it was there that Totodile went to bed, and seeing that there was no way to wake her up… Kris forfeited, "With Kris forfeiting the match, the winner is Yuno," Maria announced. Once the competitors gave a friendly handshake, Kris was joined by her mates, "Remember: you learn better from losing than you do winning," Aurora whispered while gently kissing Kris's forehead.

* * *

Moving from one town to the next; the girls back home; except for Maria and her soulmate Chiyo, and also Casey, Anabel was fidgeting and strangely jumpy as well when someone touched her, and she also had this feeling of taking someone and fucking them to next week.

Stopping in a random city, they went to the Pokémon Center to book rooms as Aurora's mates all slept in one room with Chiyo, Maria, and even Casey in another as with Casey's insurgency, Mimi might be joining them eventually but not now. Anabel, due to Misty realizing what might be going on with her, received a strange fruit of sorts that she bought from the last town's market for her and said it would possibly help her from what it cost as well as told, but she didn't say as to what it was; though she wickedly smirked to herself afterwards, also giving her a small bottle of Naxi-Taxi Juice.

The fruit was pear-shaped yet it had strangely, a silver-like outer-layer as from what Misty saw from him seeing a rare few of them by asking, was in awe at being a rainbow with a black-pearl-like seed in the center; which came easily out and had actual weight to it.

Later on as Aurora was currently stripping naked to change into that nightgown again, she jumped when Anabel suddenly wrapped her hands around her large breasts from behind, "You must still be sore from how rough Misty was," Anabel lovingly whispered but her tone is strangely full of lust, "Anabel," Aurora began turning around, "Sh," she said pressing a finger on the futanari's lips, "Misty gave me something… special for us to use tonight, stating it might help me out with what I have been experiencing the past few days."

Anabel then showed her the odd fruit to which she stated while chopping it in half while taking the whole black-like seed out; Aurora strangely excited about what is to come for some reason, "Misty simply called it the Ranika Fruit… I guess from the inside looking like a rainbow?" It was then Anabel started to smell to the shock of Aurora, the same way Misty went through as her mate's eyes slowly began to change into a glowing violet color unlike Misty's instant; with Anabel quickly eating the fruit to shock her also as they don't know what it did while making her eat a slice that she secretly covered in Naxi-Taxi Juice as well, placing the fruit into a baggy as well as the bottle of Naxi-Taxi juice, and by a quick toss mixed with her powers, landed perfectly on the stand nearby.

"I… feel somehow odd My Maiden, I-I can't help-" Aurora suddenly moaned and nearly came as Anabel began to without warning her; with her mind slowly being hazy due to whatever is ailing her right now, groping and sucking both of her tits while speaking, "mnnnn… My Maiden! I feeellll…. turned on!" Anabel's stated in a lustful slur as her eyes were now glowing fully violet as she also once again attacked Aurora's chest; now making Aurora cum as she hasn't had a chance to summon her cock at all, in a gush to shock her while panting as well as deeply thinking before moaning again, _w-what was in… that fruit? My mind…. is being filled with sudden pleasure!_ Sucking on her Alpha's tits, the in-heat Anabel suddenly had a wicked look on her face as her eyes now changed to a red glow briefly; as they were both quickly covered in a red glow before her eyes went back to that violet color. "Mnnn! My Gem, what… what did you just do?" Aurora questioned out lustfully as her eyes glazed from the Naxi-Taxi being mixed now with the other fruit; over with Anabel who simply grinned without words and simply showed her by sucking on her Alpha's left tit; both of them moaning at once at the sudden feeling of Anabel's chest also being sucked on, with Aurora feeling a tit in her mouth to her shock yet she quickly came like Anabel within moments at feeling this unexpected blissed-filled pleasure.

"Summon cock, My Maiden…. I need cock!" Anabel stated in a lust-filled yet shortened words; her mind succumbed quickly due to her idea of sharing sensations as well as due to the fruit, tenfold now, and Aurora did just that as once Anabel grabbed it; gasped a she felt to her shock of having a cock yet ignored it for the blissful feelings throughout her mind and body and without words, rubbed it firmly to get lewd moans from Aurora; not seeing that Anabel's chest was leaking now like Aurora's in matching driblets. Nearly five or so minutes of rubbing as Aurora came from her pussy twice, with Anabel doing the same thing in sync with each other, Aurora came with Anabel nearly falling weak-kneed as she felt herself also coming like Aurora; her face and chest, as well as the shared bed, being slightly covered in semen now.

"Cock… Asshole. Now!" Anabel growled out while quickly getting into a doggie-style position; Aurora in shock yet was partially aware unlike her Gem she figured, decided to satisfy her as once she entered her anus, she was shocked she also felt illusion filed-pain/pleasure of her own cock somehow, entering her own asshole. Aurora while feeling her illusion-based cock felt her asshole strangely give-off noises like Anabel's was doing; due to her cock mixed with butt-juice as nearly three minutes later due to her being sensitive, came into her, strangely feeling fake-cum enter her own as they also came from their pussy's.

"My Gem, let's 69 each other now-" Aurora began to stated lustfully yet yelped in sudden bliss as due to the heat, Anabel didn't mind she was now sucking quickly the cock with her own anus-juice as when she started, and Aurora was licking her pussy at the same time, both then as one felt the other parts of their body was the same way, again. It was no time at all as her futa-dick was very hard as a rock, came again as the effects of the Naxi-Taxi Fruit Juice began to take a toll on Aurora's mind mixed with the Ranika Fruit. They did another 69 as they loved feeling the wonderful sensations as their basic instincts took control as within moments, Anabel to get a surprised growl from Aurora, quickly saddled her now needy and very wet vagina, and quickly humped her as if, her life depended on it with lewd mewls coming from her.

"Cock… Cock… Cock…" Anabel kept stating lewdly to herself in total bliss as Aurora was pounding away still into Anabel; their chests in sync still while also shaking, as they leaked small streams of milk now as well as with each thrust from Aurora, and them also feeling full in both places as Aurora also felt her dick was in her womb, like Anabel's now and picked up the pace. "Gem… Cumming, Gem!" Aurora growled in shortened sentences as Anabel yowled like a cat in heat with her eyes rolling back into her head like Aurora's as unlike last time, her womb felt overfilled to the point that her Alpha's cum was now oozing out of her nine-month pregnant-looking belly; Aurora only feeling phantom sensations of that as she came too; in sync with Anabel.

After resting once again, the two lovers began to fuck doggie style as well as others throughout the night until utter exhaustion took them when dawn approached; Anabel having a blissful-yet-satisfied look as she felt she was pregnant but this time, normally. The red-like aura's this entire time now fading away from them.

* * *

Finally making to the first city a few days later where the gym is located in, the girls wanted to explore before they went to the gym; Chiyo and Casey staying behind as they wanted to get supplies as they were running low. "How the flying-fuck can a tower stay standing when the main support always sways left and right?" Misty asked while feeling slightly dizzy by looking at it, as she held her Togepi who also felt dizzy as well; when they first entered Sprout Tower.

Making their way to the top, it seems that there was already someone there, "Silver, nice to see you again," Aurora said in greeting yet she also had narrowed eyes at him currently, "Great… it's you again," he sneered at her and her girls, "You're in a lot of trouble stealing a Pokémon from Professor Elm," Anabel shouted with her body wincing as despite her heat period she had mixed with what Misty eventually told them, the Sensation fruit it was called, she enjoyed it and it was worth everything.

"Get over it... All I care about is that I have a strong Pokémon," Silver said to them while eye rolling, "Is that all you care about?! You're supposed to be friends with them," Neesha said in angered shock, "Please, things like friendship is bull shit. The only thing in this world is being strong; strong enough to do anything you want," he said as Aurora thought she saw something red flash within his eyes before it faded, "And now it's time to show you what I mean," Silver said while releasing to their shock, a shiny Zubat, which looked pretty strong… appearance wise. "Murkrow, let's fight," Aurora said; releasing one of her recently caught Pokémon, and to the side, the elder was watching it all.

"Bite," Silver barked firmly, "Murkrow use Peck," Aurora countered, and right as they got about two feet in front of each other, Aurora then said, "Drop and use Wing Attack," taken by surprise at this, Silver watched as his first Pokémon tried to adjust itself in the air. "Zubat use your own Wing Attack," Silver ordered, "Confuse it with Feather Dance," Aurora called out then as Zubat looked confused; she went in for the kill, "Wing Attack one more time," and with that Zubat was taken down.

Growling, Silver returned his fallen Pokémon, "Gastly, go," seeing the Ghost-type while briefly glancing at her Murkrow, "Murkrow use Pursuit," waving its wing, Murkrow releases a dark wave while dealing a good amount of damage as it is also a Dark-type move.

"Gastly; Hypnosis," Silver ordered, "Feather Dance, followed by Astonish," Aurora said using the first move as cover and that also took a good amount of damage as well, "Now finish up with Night Shade," eyes glowing red, Murkrow fired a beam of energy, knocking it out.

Down to his last Pokémon, Silver sent out the one he stole, "Gligar it's up to you," Silver called out, "Murkrow return and Heracross, let's finish this," Aurora said while switching Pokémon. "Gligar use Poison Sting," Silver shouted, "Take to the air and use Tackle; followed by Arm Thrust," even if Arm Thrust did little damage, it still gave Aurora an opening quickly, "Now Bullet Seed," as the bullet-like seeds went flying, it landed a critical, "Cross Poison," as the attack went flying, it was dodged by flying upwards, "Heracross; Bullet Seed," Aurora snapped when she saw the Poison Sting. As the battle kept going, Silver was getting more frustrated as his tactics proved useless against Aurora; forgetting that she has a year of experience over him, and once Gligar went down, he returned it and left; with his eyes glowing blood-red as the entity that marked him was impressed yet wanted to later-on test her in a more… worthy battle.

"Why aren't we going after him?" Neesha asked as he just walked away; still wanting to tell Aurora about her new child; which Anabel already guessed but didn't say anything, "I think this would be a good experience for him," Aurora answered easily as they left for the Pokémon Center, "What do you mean?" Misty asked with Togepi agreeing with her in a chirp. "A journey such as this provides life-changing experiences so if he keeps going he may have a change of heart," Aurora answered.

* * *

Seeing as it was already late, they decided to go to the gym tomorrow and in the shared shower room of Aurora and Anabel still, Aurora was currently dominating her due to Anabel this time, eating the piece of Sensation Fruit herself; before doing so. "My Maiden…. that feels good," Anabel moaned out as Aurora teased her nipples as they were stiff and leaking, "Come: wash me with your body," Aurora instructed and applying soap to her rack within moments as they leaked do to how plushy yet firm they were, Anabel washed Aurora's body but used her mouth on her Alpha's huge cock, "Oh that's it . . . more… pleasure me more," Aurora moaned out while also leaning on the shower wall, and forcing more of her dick in Anabel's mouth; slightly moaning when the psychic hybrid started humming while also finger fucking her Alpha's cunt. Sensing her need to cum, Anabel gripped Aurora's ass cheeks so that her nose touched the tip, and quickly closed her eyes at the feeling of rope after rope of cum filling her stomach; a purr coming from her chest as she came slightly at this Aurora saw.

Still wanting to continue, Aurora leaned Anabel on the shower wall so that her bubbly ass is sticking out, "Hope you're ready for an ass fucking," Aurora gently yet lewdly stated with narrowed eyes; rubbing the tip of her dick against Anabel's pussy before slowly pushing it in her ass hole. "OH FUCK," Anabel yelled out while feeling it slide in and cumming once more for the seventh time, "Fuck Ass . . . fill with cum," Aurora smacked her ass while grinning as well as stating, "You don't even have to tell me," leaning forward so that her dick could go even further in Anabel's ass, the two girls then swapped saliva. "I'm going to cum… so you better get ready," Aurora grunted out in a half-growl before pouring all the semen she had and after they washed each other once more, they slept in the shared bed with Anabel inserting Aurora's dick in her asshole and leaning against her Alpha's rack.

Though Aurora woke up and gotten her dick easily out of Anabel's warm anus, and gotten her nightgown back on with a robe to cover herself; not putting undies or her bra on as she tried to go to sleep, yet couldn't.

* * *

Heading to the lobby to maybe get her some hot chocolate, yet froze in shock as she saw Casey crying in a mixture of frustration and sadness while also talking to herself now at a booth, near the center's desk, "but why would she do that! It doesn't make sense at all for her to experiment on herself!" Aurora also saw that one wing with the yellow eye looking at her in sudden sympathy as if, it understood her, and she rubbed her eyes yet still cried to herself; responding to it, "plus to find out my own dad isn't really my dad and I'm not a Jones at all, but someone named Mika "Juniper" Malphan is… I never heard a Malphan at all before." She said this while holding a leather journal with her mother's name on it in golden cursive; Aurora recognized.

The wing strangely enough, bent over and patted her on the head a few moments until it stiffened, then so did Casey as she while upset still, seemed shocked as she stated to it; Aurora realized as she thought she was mostly doing a prep-talk but in reality, like Chiyo does to her confession, talked to her fused Pokémon. "W-What you... sniff... what you mean we're not alone?"

It was at this point that she decided to reveal herself with Casey looking at her in sudden shock; quickly trying yet failing to keep her tears away from her face, "Mom… how long have you been listening?" "Not long Little Shadow, I merely couldn't sleep and decided to get myself some hot chocolate." Sensing she was telling the truth with her Darkrai-half telling her it was ok, she nodded as eventually, they were now drinking said drink five minutes later from the coffee machine.

"Feeling slightly better now, as your new Grandma stated to me while I grew up: nothing is better to make you happy then hot chocolate when upset," Aurora stated to make her adopted child to giggle lightly at this, yet sighed while using her hand to stir a few times gently of her own cup; the wing was currently dismissed. "Yes… but I feel sad still Mom, and I feel also hurt and betrayed my original Momma didn't want to tell me anything at all; as from this," she held out the journal and to surprise her, Casey gave it to her with her eyes glistening to possibly cry again, "I thought we understood each other but… but I was wrong, she worked at some place within Sinnoh in an odd group she didn't mention at all but stated she fell in love with both my step-dad and my true dad. And due to her being experimented slightly by something she didn't write down at all, she fled after finding out when she did so, she was pregnant with me. My true dad aided them as well as made a cover-story; with my true dad being one of the top commanders of sorts in whatever they did."

Aurora felt a dark-like energy surrounding her adoptive child as due to how upset she was; her disguise went away as to irk Casey, and when she puts normal clothing on, it disintegrates within five minutes. "I still don't… don't understand why she could not trust me at all!" She then began to suddenly cry; Aurora getting up and comforting her adoptive child by paper, and eventually, Casey fell asleep in her arms with her sighing. She took the journal as it seems from her fingers on the last page, she read the entire thing tonight in one go memorizing it and placed Casey silently back into her room with her kissing her forehead.

She then headed back to her room with Anabel; getting nude and shrugged in a what-the-heck way and sheathed her dick back into her mate; with Anabel moaning in her deep-sleep as she fucked her until she came once more, and then passed out. The next morning Aurora woke up to Anabel fucking her dick with her vagina as she came right into her womb once again eventually, and meeting up with the other girls they were wondering why Anabel was walking strangely, "Asshole . . . so . . . sore," Anabel muttered out then suddenly yelping. Turning to their Alpha, Aurora had an all too familiar remote in her hand.

* * *

Reaching the Violet Gym after a few hours, the girls except Kris; who was working out with her team for a new move to try, were then met with a blue-haired man garbed in a male kimono top and blue slacks, "Aurora Shirayuki, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Falkner: the Gym Leader of the Violet City Gym," Falkner said while also introducing himself. "I assume that you are here for my gym badge," he stated when saw Aurora nod, "Excellent, now follow me to the gym field," walking to the field, Falkner gestured to an aid and once a button was pressed the roof split down the middle.

"This will be a gym battle between the Gym Leader Falkner and Challenger Aurora Shirayuki of Celadon City, this will be a three on three match, and the battle will be declared when one side is out of Pokémon to continue battling," the assistance explained. "Hoothoot, may the winds guide you," Falkner said sending out the Pokémon that was on his shoulder, "Murkrow, time to fight," Aurora shouted.

"Hoothoot use Hypnosis," Falkner shouted, "Quick, use Feather Dance," Aurora snapped to barely having Murkrow fall asleep. "Hoothoot use Tackle," the gym leader instructed, "Astonish before it can move," Aurora countered while also watching as her Dark/Flying-type caused the gym leader's Normal/Flying-type to flinch, "Now use Night Shade," taking the flinch to her advantage, it wasn't long before Hoothoot was taken down. "Hoothoot is unable to battle; so the winner is Murkrow," the ref announced.

"Dodrio, may the winds guide you," Falkner said after returning his Hoothoot, "Heracross, let's go," Aurora called out; shocking everyone, "You aren't as smart as you seem; using a Bug/Fighting-type against my Normal/Flying-type," Falkner said as if to reprimand her, "Maybe, or maybe not. I do know what I'm doing," Aurora stated. "Dodrio confuse it with Quick Attack, then go in for Peck," Falkner barked and vanishing, Heracross didn't even flinch; trusting the judgment of its trainer, "Heracross: 8 o'clock, use Arm Thrust," Aurora instructed and to everyone's surprise, Dodrio was sent flying, "Horn-Take Down," Aurora followed up, "Now Focus Punch: uppercut style," she finished as that last move landed a critical.

Shocked Falkner was speechless, "You forget that types are only ⅓ of a Pokémon battle," Aurora said. "Agility, let's go," the gym leader ordered, "Heracross jump into the air," Aurora snapped, "After it, Dodrio," Falkner instructed, "Now grab it and use Take Down, followed by Focus Punch," Aurora countered and it was with this that Falkner's second Pokémon fell, "Dodrio is unable to battle so the winner is Heracross," Falkner chuckled, "Very impressive, no wonder you got first in the Kanto League," he complimented, "But let's see if you can handle my father's Pokémon, Pidgeot."

As the bird appeared, Aurora could feel one of her Pokéballs shaking, "Well he has been itching for a match, Charizard roar," appearing in all of its glory, the Kanto Fire/Flying-type starter was ready for action, "Pidgeot; Agility and Quick Attack at the same time," Falkner ordered, "Charizard listen to the wind to find Pidgeot and once you do, use Thunder Punch," Aurora instructed using the winds against the gym leader and in the sky, Charizard turned to its right; slugging the final form of the Pidgey line, "Now; Draconic Toss," Aurora added while now winning the match, "Pidgeot is unable to battle, and with all three of the gym leader's Pokémon unable to battle; that means that Aurora is the winner," the ref announced.

* * *

With the girls ready to celebrate the first badge; which Aurora wanting to protest yet decided to maybe celebrate with taking her mates and maybe her kids and other children to the movies as they were showing a sci-fi move she has been wanting to watch and a kid one at the same time; knowing the Grandmother's love to watch movies with her children.

Though now with Neesha and Kris as everyone was getting around and leaving, told Aurora they would stay behind.

"Why would you girls stay behind and miss a chance to see _Transformers 2_?" Aurora exclaimed as they both sweat dropped with Neesha now stating while stunning her girlfriend yet understood as to why; secretly pleased, "I'm pregnant My Light, and I feel off as unlike the other one, this unborn little one," she gestured to her stomach yet looked like she was also nauseous, "is giving me trouble right now as I feel dizzy and ready to throw-up." "Yes, Mistress. I decided to stay and help her out as I feel if we did go, we might leave early anyway due to her condition she is in right now."

Aurora sighed yet stated while kissing them both on the lips, "ok, just relax for a while and maybe we could get you some ginseng like Mom suggests for this again, Neesh." Nodding as she and the others left, Neesha felt a sudden craving for a water-based drink and with that, both Kris and Neesha went into the kitchen and began to look into the fridge, since before this she worked out again with her Pokémon hard, and needed one as well.

Seeing two water bottles with one being a light red, and the other a light-blue in color; and thinking it was a powdered drink of sorts, they took them and sat down in the chairs near the table. They both took the cap off and drank at the same time; strangely tasting in both girls points: Neesha by not tasting Mango-Cherry at all, and Kris, Blueberries Surprise, simply tasted a spicy yet sweet and tangy flavor mixed in water.

To their shock, they drank it all, and once they sat them down with Kris about to say something; they froze stiff as they suddenly felt hot and bothered all of a sudden, with only Neesha taking all but her underwear and bra off; Neesha wore a black-lacy bra and panties. "Man Neesha… what was in…. gulp, those drinks we drank." Kris stated while grabbing at her collar; regretting as she wore today a basic t-shirt and sweatpants with no socks.

She was about to respond until she suddenly grabbed at her crotch in sudden need; stunning Kris as she began to masturbate with her panties on still; with them fully wet to shock her. Though what shocked her more-so as she saw Neesha's clit began to grow, and grow, and grow until it broke through her panties and with Neesha not seeing this as she grew a cock now that was 22 inches long, and a girth about five inches as instead of her rubbing her fingers in her clit, she unknowingly began to masturbate to her new cock. She then moaned while cumming; instantly aware of the odd feeling as semen hit some parts of the table and even Kris as she was slowly feeling hot even more.

Shocked at her confirmed new friend, she was about to ask Kris if this was for real until she froze at seeing Kris clutch her stomach in to what was a mixture of both pain and pleasure she saw; as her own face was still red with her half-needy currently but stated in concern, "You ok Kris?"

She was then shocked as Kris's body began to go through a change within moments of drinking what ever was in the bottle. Firstly Kris's lips plumped up and widened to be now able to be considered cock-sucker lips, and then saw her hair became shiny slightly with it growing to her back. Kris then moaned while also cumming with each change to her as she fell off the chair; with Neesha simply sitting there in shock while also in wonder why she was getting turned on at this as Kris grew in height while gaining longer legs and arms; to 5'9. Then Kris's butt Neesha saw, began to grow little by little as within a few minutes, it grew into a palm-able yet possibly… a huge booty-shaking ass; ripping her tight sweat pants and finally underwear with ease; easily, as it was like her shirt, cotton.

"Kris, hang on… I would-" Kris suddenly moaned louder while starting to masturbate to herself; her pussy-lips now puffer then normal as she used her other to take off her t-shirt as Kris was overheated right now as to also stun Neesha as her cock began to leak precum, her chest began to grow now with each shove of her fingers in her wet and needy cunt, as eventually with a larger gush, her chest she figured was now K-Cups with puffy areola. Kris then stopped as she began to state to confuse Neesha yet was turned on even more suddenly by her new speech, "Like what happened: what was like, in that drink Neesh?"

Shaking her head at this despite suddenly feeling a need to fuck her fellow girlfriend to Aurora, Neesha withheld that as she shakily began to state to herself; not seeing a glint occur briefly in Kris's eyes at her words; a mixture of shock still with sudden need, "I.. I th-think we need to blow- I mean to call our girlfriend AuroRA!" Neesha stated in a moan-like yell in surprise as Kris suddenly began to lick her new organ in quick need-like succession. "Kris… mmnnnnn! Kris stop, I feel…. I feel strange!" Due to her now plumper lips and larger mouth inside, Kris was easily able to somehow suck the cock with ease and kept doing it as she was now deep throating; ignoring Neesha's words, like a professional. Within moments though Neesha moaned loudly as she began to cum within Kris's mouth; stunned once again as somehow, Neesha was drinking it all without spilling it.

"Kris… you… ok?" Neesha slowly stated as she began to unknowingly have her right hand slowly rub her cock with Kris also nodding wordlessly as she stated in that voice still, as the one effected in Neesha's drink made her finally cave into her desires yet paused at her friends/fellow girlfriends words, "Like Neesha, I feel so hot and horny. I need to like relieve myself! Please tell me what to do, Mistress…. Why like, am I talking like this and calling ya Mistress, Neesha?" She then touched her body and was about to respond; her chest jiggling alongside her ass until she froze by Neesha suddenly stating aloud randomly, in an odd request, "give me a boob-job."

"Y-Yes Mistress," Kris quickly stated to make her eyes widen as to why she spoke and her body began to move on its own; with her now larger and sensitive chest gently squeeze that cock, and with her hands on her plump tits, began to slowly move them up and down. "Kris… I'm sorry; I don't know… what's wrong with me!" Neesha stated in sudden apology as Kris kept moving up and down and now also licking her dick when it showed. "I don't know like what isph goings on either Mistr-Neesha, I… I can'th stopth myself!" Kris stated while sucking on the large dick as she sped her movements of her boob-job to her friend, and within moments after nearly three minutes of doing this, she came; splattering Kris on the face slightly, and her large chest and floor.

"Mistr-Neesha we need to like, call someone for like helping us-" Kris began to state yet froze by the odd gleam now in Neesha's eyes as her drink finally took effect after cumming in pleasure a second time; a hazy mind filling her as well as her one need to fulfill: fuck Kris senselessly. "Slut: bedroom now!"

Forcibly making out with Kris as she was protesting yet still made-out now with Neesha by an order on the way, they were now in Aurora's bedroom as she tossed Kris onto the bed and took off her bra as her nipples were leaking breast milk as well as with her now ordering Kris who looked to be protesting and fighting, but still did it anyway; after Neesha was on the bed, "suck my tits, Slut!" Neesha moaned in desire as she forcibly shoved Kris; whose lips were simply divine; more into her chest as Kris kept sucking the milk into her mouth, and easily swallowing it.

Within moments Neesha ordered Kris into the dog position on the bed; with Kris also protesting in that speech yet her slutty body did so anyway, against her will. Kris began to moan suddenly as Neesha then forced her large dick to enter her anus while leaning onto her back and grabbing the slutty girls tits; her chest still leaking yet Kris felt her Mistre- no her friend's chest on her bare back as she began to fuck her roughly. "Slut: you are to finger-fuck your pussy to let me enter soon as I will soon fill your ass with cum!" Neesha firmly told Kris who shakily nodded as she was trying to fight whatever ailed her… but it was useless as she was leaning on the bed; her face sideways as her left hand quickly went to her cunt and started pumping within moments. Nearly several minutes of painful/pleasured ass-fucking Kris, Neesha came once again as Kris realized whatever also ailed Neesha, was truly affecting her now as she was quickly turned around and without warning, stabbed right into her vagina to make her scream as she was fucking her without settling.

 _My mind… feels like it's going to go… away from itself… if she… keeps… this up._ Kris thought as to wonder why her Mistress… no not- yes- no- yes her Mistress was holding back her cum, she oddly felt, "Mistress cum into your Slut, fill Slut with cum!" Kris exclaimed a few minutes as in her mind she was begging Neesha to stop the entire time. _Neesh… stop, please! I feel like I am… fading into... fading into... myself…. Cock, cock, cock! Need Mistress's cock!_ Kris' face was now different as instead of looking helpless and other things, it was now needy: her eyes glazed while stating aloud to make Neesha go faster, "Make Slut cum! Make Slut cum and be baby carrier!" At this, Neesha came a lot to; like Aurora, fill Kris to the brim as her womb bloated to look like she was six month's pregnant as well as oozing out of her own Vagina. Neesha though ordered something to which Kris's new body began to do inwardly before she came into her, "then get pregnant Slut, get pregnant with my child!"

It was three hours later that the group returned yet found to make Aurora narrow her eyes in suspicion as she then ordered in a tone for them to tend to her children and make sure to stay out of the way, and followed to what she smelled was sex-juice from her mates, and was stunned yet worried as they seemed to be in their own world as Neesha was somehow a futa and fucking her other mate, Kris as she looked like a bimbo somehow.

"Stop!" Aurora growled in a command-like tone in which she was also surprised it truly affected them both; seemingly to snap Kris out of whatever she was in as she then looked on in horror as to what she did, Kris, however, seem to be still out of it. "Aurora… help me please!" Neesha begged as her body kept fucking Kris as from the tone and sudden understanding, it was accidental and within moments, pulled Neesha out of Kris as cum was oozing out of her vagina, Kris looking at them lustfully and needy still.

Erika came into the room then and froze while stating one word to make them look to her as now Neesha's cock began to go away and change back into a clit to her relief, "opps…" "What do you mean opps Mother? Why were my mates like this-" they froze as Kris was now over to her and began to pull her pants down and to make her moan in sudden shocked/surprise at this, lick her vagina. "I may have left my project for Delia and myself in your fridge before we left; they were in water bottles as I bought more fruit, and blended it in with the Naxi-Taxi."

Eventually, after hearing Erika get chewed by Delia for this, it took nearly two days of isolation and with Kris's slowly-recovering state, to finally have the true Kris back; her body finally going back to the way it was before. Though the only comment she stated to her fellow girls and Aurora; with them, sweat dropping as Neesha only agreed, "I think it's safe to say… look before we drink next time."

Though what they failed to realize yet Anabel knew, was that Kris was now preggers... with Neesha's child.


	15. Chapter 15

After winning the Zephyr Badge from Falkner, the Erika incident, and other things a day later, the group of females set off now for the next Contest/Gym. Casey though slightly better than she has been; occasionally talking to both Maria and Chiyo as they decided to have Mimi go with them when Aurora was on the path to her fifth badge.

"From what the guidebook says... the next Contest is in Lowry City, then it's Azalea Town; but if you miss the Contest in Lowry City... you can always go to the one in Glar City," Neesha said while looking at the guidebook. She was still recalling the phantom feelings that she occasionally got from not only having her clit become a cock a while back; but also what she did to Kris. Plus as a way to get it out of her system; decided to go with them again until she cannot move like last time.

"I'll go with the one in Glar City," Kris said knowing that she wouldn't have enough time for Lowry City. She too recalled that other drink like Neesha as such yet due to her being pregnant; which shocked her as she was already showing signs, she half-liked the way that fruit felt mixed with not liking it. She felt helpless until her mind broke from Neesha; the reason she hated it, in which she also forgave her as they realized her first child wouldn't be from her soulmate. But oddly enough, her body would slightly tremble from also recalling the way it affects her now; secretly wearing pads to hide her cumming if it was mentioned.

Suddenly to make the group stop, Aurora's Xtransiver rang, "Hello, Professor Elm... what do you need?" Aurora asked putting the phone on speaker after realizing it was him, " _I need you to head to the Pokémart and meet my aid to hand you something_ ," Professor Elm said hanging up, before she could say anything.

"Well that was brief," Anabel said with the others agreeing and at the mart an hour later, they saw the aid with an egg in hand, "Ah, Aurora and friends, a pleasure to see you again," the aid said seeing them. "So the Professor wants to give me the egg?" Aurora asks in shock after the aid explains why he had it in the first place, nearly a few minutes talking. "Why yes, he was racking his head about who was worthy to give it to when he remembered you, saying that you were perfect," accepting the egg, Aurora held it in both hands.

* * *

Once they exited the Mart, the first thing they saw is a Kimono girl. "Oh that must be it," she gasps seeing the egg while also glancing at Aurora, the girl had a look of realization on her face, "I see . . . Mr. Pokemon gave it to Professor Elm; so he gave it to you, I see now." Turning around, she said her parting words to confuse them all, "That egg is important. So please take care of it; do you understand me, I'm counting on you," with her words said, she left.

"That was weird," Misty said looking confused still as she held her happy Togepi in her arms still, "Why did she give it to Mr. Pokemon in the first place?" Neesha said in confusion just like everyone else. Thinking it over, Aurora couldn't help but to glance at it while now seeing a strange rune on the egg itself, " _What makes you so important_ ," she thought.

Stopping at Lowry City a few days later, it seems that they got there just in time, "Officer Jenny... what's going on?" Anabel asked as the girls wondering what was going on, "Someone broke into the Pokémon Center and took every last Pokémon," she answered; stunning them. "Do you know where they went?" Misty asked, "Over in the woods; but it's too thick for even the Pokémon to go through," Jenny said, "Maybe not," Aurora said, "Charizard, Pidgeot I need your assistance," she called out and unknown to her, someone perked up at the mention of a Charizard only to be shocked at the shock waves it made with its roar, creating cracks in the glass. "Ok, you two: we need to find the Pokémon that was taken from the Center so Pidgeot, I need you to take to the East while Charizard takes to the West, and if you see anything, call out a long-range attack," Aurora instructed; hopping on the Fire/Flying-type.

Seeing an abandoned factory ten minutes later, the pair saw the truck full of imprisoned Pokémon and crates of Pokéballs; however, what really caught their interest was the giant red R on the side of the truck. Landing in a smaller clearing a couple miles southeast of the factory, Aurora had Charizard land, "Ok boy: go find Pidgeot so we have air support," Aurora instructed. While waiting for the two Flying-types Aurora froze each lock on the trucks; destroying them and saw that there was nothing in them just yet and it was here the two-part Flying-types arrived, "Alright Pidgeot I want you on air support, while Charizard and I along with Pikachu," Aurora said, "So let's catch their attention and use Air Cutter on the trucks."

Doing as told, all three combatants were ready for the swarm of grunts and to their surprise; there were only about three dozen grunts instead. It was only thanks to their senses that they dodged the attacks from behind; however, "How dare you interrupt the plans of the mighty Team Rocket," a man said while stepping behind from one of the trees, "Of course, there's no way I'm going to allow a terrorist group to steal from others," Aurora shouted. "Please like you would understand the plans our master has planned for both Kanto and Johto," he said as both a Rhydon and a Golem stepped forward, "Pidgeot return," Aurora shouted, "Froslass let's go," she said releasing the Ice/Ghost-type.

She only recently evolved said Pokémon to this form as her other mother, Erika, as her birthday is coming up soon, had gotten her said stone to evolve her female Snorunt to the Pokémon currently.

"Rhydon blast them both with Rock Blast, and Golem Earthquake," the Rocket commander barked, "Charizard take Froslass, and then take to the sky," Aurora instructed, "Now combined Air Slash and Icy Wind," she ordered. As the buzz saw like attacks were frozen over, they pelted the two dual Rock/Ground-type Pokemon, "Charizard; Submission Impact on Rhydon and Froslass cover him with Ice Shards," Aurora continued, "Both of you use Rock Blast," the commander shouted but even with both attacks, Charizard still tackled Rhydon and brought it in for a Seismic Toss as the two Fighting-type attacks made some major damage and while Golem was taking damage from the Ice Shard, it wasn't anything major. "Golem; Rollout and Rhydon-," "Froslass Blizzard on the both of them; and Charizard Focus Punch on Rhydon," Aurora said the hike also cutting off the commander; pissing him off. While Charizard took damage from the Blizzard... it was nothing to the punch Charizard quickly sent Rhydon towards the currently curled up ball of Golem. "Ok you two, another Ice Wave," Aurora shouted the combination of Air Slash and Icy Wind; winning the battle.

Once the Rocket commander and grunts was arrested, Aurora explored the warehouse getting everything she could on a flash drive but when she opened a crate full of oddly colored shaped fruit, "Well here we go again," Aurora muttered; knowing what's going to come as her sub-side started to cackle as Azusa merely didn't care yet seemed interesting still in secret to her.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center later on as secretly all but Misty remained as they were without telling Aurora, getting her birthday presents, and asked the water hybrid to stay as a distraction. They also took her to when asked what types he was finally, a fairy/normal type to stun them as the group never encountered any of the sorts, and also took Togepi with them.

"So they let you keep all that fruit, and you sent most of the odd fruit to your Mother's, Elsa?" Misty curiously asked Aurora as she held one of them; with her Alpha nodding yet blushed at the nickname, "ya, I felt maybe Erika as she likes to experiment with perfumes and stuff still, maybe forgive out some of the new ones as I also kept a few for maybe... you know My Aqua." Misty blushed at realizing what she meant yet was curious over what this one might be as it was in the shape of a star as well as the size of a Kiwi, with it being mostly a light-red color as when Misty curiously pinched it, it oozes a suddenly sweet smell.

"I wonder what this one does?" Misty asked and before Aurora could stop her as she was curious yet wanted to wait, took a bite. Misty then tasted chocolate somehow with a hint of applesauce. Sighing to herself at her mates antics, they awaited the outcome as when nearly five minutes passed Misty was about to speak until she froze and then suddenly to Aurora's shock, was quickly de-aging. Misty's current outfit barely fit her as she decided to simply remove her too-big clothing. "Whoa... you're like 8 years old now," Aurora gasped feeling a bit turned on as well as seeing Misty's younger self from her former family's photos, as well as glad that she isn't the one being turned into an 8-year-old child.

"Big sister... can I have a hug please?" Misty quickly asked; acting like her physical age while also as Aurora summoned her cock; making Aurora's dick twitch within moments, "Of course," bringing Misty in for a kiss, the little girl quickly moaned when she felt Aurora's bigger tongue fill up every space in her small mouth, and once they split after needing air, there was a string of saliva but that broke when Misty suddenly went down to Aurora's breasts; nibbling on her right tit while quickly sucking and drinking the milk out, "Oh . . . that's it... drink all my milk so you can have breasts as big as mine," Aurora cooed as well as playing along to Misty's antics still; laying on the bed while also teasing Misty's cute tiny cunt and once Child Misty had her fill, she then turned to her 'big sister's' dick and began licking the tip while also moving her small hands up and down the shaft.

Letting out quiet moans, Aurora lifted herself up so that she could wrap her hands from behind so that her right hand could continue teasing Misty's pussy as the left went to Misty's mid B-Cupped breasts, "That's it Aqua, what a good little sister, that's what you are isn't it? You love licking my dick for my dick milk," Aurora whispered as Misty could feel the lust dripping on her breasts, and once after Misty came, Aurora felt it was her time to cum, "I'm about to come little sister... so get ready," Aurora said allowing Misty to swallow the tip, but once the semen started to flow, Misty had to wrap her legs around the base and hugging the shaft so that her head doesn't go flying; but because of the fact that the cum was too much for her some of it dribbled down her nose.

In a flash of sudden light, Misty looked like she reached 10 years old again with high D-Cupped breasts, "Oh wow, I didn't think this would happen," Aurora said, switching positions so that she was hovering over Misty while also slowly inserting the tip of her dick. "Nrgh, I think... I think I regained my virginity when I ate that fruit," Misty grunted while getting out of character, "Sh, it's alright my sweet sister; everything will be ok," Aurora whispered as she saw Misty's tears start to fall.

Allowing for Misty to get used to the size after so long, Aurora began to move when Misty jerked her hips, "Arceus . . . you're so tight," Aurora said while pumping her hips in and out; slowly picking up speed as time passed, "OH BIG SISTER! PLEASE FUCK ME," Misty screamed out; only to be silenced as she was brought in for a sloppy tongue swirling make out session.

As the fucking continued, Misty was now on top while releasing another moan/groan as more of her Alpha's dick reached deeper into her inner cavern, "FUCK! I'M ABOUT TO CUM," Aurora shouted, "THEN CUM, I WANT TO FEEL MY BIG SISTER'S SEMEN SLOSHING AROUND IN MY VIRGIN WOMB," Misty screamed while also leaning down to use Aurora's breasts as handlebars so she could slam herself to the base of Aurora's cock; trying not to fly off as she could feel her stomach expanding from all the cum flooding in.

Once the pair saw that Misty was back to her normal age, they informed the other girls of the newest fruit causing them to mutter wondering what Aurora would look like at the age of 8. Though before that, they sent Aurora's birthday presents with Neesha and Kris having an idea for the after party by a suggestion of Erika while on the phone.

"Just imagine what Delia and Erika would do once they hear about this one," Anabel playful for once teased their Alpha who was also submissive; causing her to blush at the thought, "I don't think I'll be getting out of that room for years to come," Aurora said getting phantom pains. "But the question is will Misty get pregnant?" Kris points out and oncue Anabel's eyes glowed, "No she isn't, it seems the fruit stops the female/futa consumer from being pregnant," she explained.

* * *

The next day, Aurora was suspicious of her mates and her adoptive child Casey, Maria, and even Chiyo as they didn't say what was going on yet they decided to simply hang-out while unknowingly to the futa, her parents were doing the finishing touches for her secret party.

"Can I get at least a hint as to-," "No, now stop asking so many times Elsa, once we get back to our home, things would be all clear." Misty sternly told Aurora who quickly wilted as she didn't think her Mom taught any of her girls her personal stern look. "Besides," Aurora looked at Neesha as currently, it was her two mates, her daughters, and Chiyo at the moment, "it's called a surprise for a reason My Light." The girls saw Aurora did a cute pout that made them chuckle; especially Maria seeing her Daddy acting like a child.

Suddenly they were blasted by a hyper-beam in which Aurora was thankful for her egg was ok, yet they quickly looked up and was angered by seeing a cloaked person with a strange insignia on his right-breast part of said black cloak; the symbols that look like a yellow image of a snake with it being in an upside-down red star. He was also riding a Salamence. "You will go no further until we battle Aurora… or should I refer to your former name, Ash Ketchum?"

Shocked as they were on a trail to mostly sight-see, Aurora narrowed her eyes and exclaimed; thanking Chiyo shielding both Maria and Casey as her current mates were pissed like she was; yet also stunned as to why or how this male knew her former name, "who are you and how the fuck you knew who I truly was originally?"

"That is none of your concern for the moment, Chosen One, but you should be honored my master sent me to battle you on a one-on-one battle. With terms that is," Eyes still narrowed at the cloaked man, she sighed with her girls looking at her shocked by her answer with him wickedly grinning under his cloak, "you really want to battle me so badly, then I accept it."

"Aurora, Elsa… something seems off with that person, and… and I think you shouldn't battle him," Misty stated in a worried voice quietly to the ice futa; as she kept looking right at the man with narrowed eyes still yet replied to get Misty to hesitantly nod; the girls moved away from the area yet close-by to still watch, "I did as well, but he isn't gonna leave until I do anyways as I strangely sensed something bad would be done if I simply didn't."

Getting into a fighting position, the man stated with his eyes briefly glowing red under the hood, "I am going to enjoy this…" to shock the girls, he sent out a Pokémon they haven't encounter yet from an odd-like ball that felt wrong. It was a draconian Pokemon that looked to be primarily dark blue in color and had a red underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen; including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold not only on the bottom part of its belle, but on its nose in a star. It also had horn-like appendages on the sides of its head that resembled jet-engines; making it has a head sort-of like a hammerhead shark. It also had on its feet, three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw as a hand. There was also a set of curved fins on its back, and a tail that was just like a shark's tail fin. It then yelled out in a growling tone, the name of its species name: "Garchomp!"

Misty and the girls seemed scared as the Pokémon looked to be covered now in a dark-like aura as it stomped before roaring right at their Alpha; her not being afraid as she felt to her surprise as it was her Lugia, and not her Charizard, wanting to get out badly. "Come on Chosen One, I don't have all day!" The cloaked man states as she glared at him yet he was shocked as she released her Lugia who narrowed his eyes right at both Pokémon and the man; the girls wondering why she used her legendary as well.

It was a few tense silence moments before he outright laughed at her, "so that is the most powerful legendary you have! Please, I know someone who heard of a young girl that was no older than seven; who captured a Shadow Lugia, and defeated it while adding it to her ordered and legalized team back then, from Team Snagem. Your Pokémon doesn't scare us at all as for you see…" Garchomp growled as when it stomped, the area quickly shook and thankfully Chiyo moved her mate and Casey away from their location otherwise they would have fallen into a now small canyon-like crater as Misty and Neesha were safe; making Aurora glare at him in anger as he finished, "Dark Garchomp is way better and stronger than your legendary."

Aurora strangely felt he might be right yet it felt it was somehow… weak still, yet she firmly stated to get an unamused grunt from the man, "what were the 'so-called terms' your 'so-called master', states for you to do anyway?" Aurora asked with her finger quoting those words. "If I lose, you are to get this Dream Ball here," he showed her said Pokéball yet continued, "That I pilfered personally from the Dream Tree within Unova as her mate was killed. However, if you lose, I was told to steal that girl over there," pointing to Aurora's horrified look as it was Neesha he was pointing to, "for mostly the unborn child within her as it would make a good… a host of sorts for him or any of your children."

Seeing her mates give her a look of no, Aurora sighed as she felt if she didn't do this battle, something worse would be done. "I accept but I also want your Pokémon you're riding, and the one you're using as a consolation prize at nearly harming my children."

Shrugging as if to say why not, "it doesn't matter as they are loaners to me anyway, so let's go! Garchomp use Duel-Chop!" The Pokémon she realized was a dragon-type of sorts quickly with amazing speed began to use both arms that glowed a green glow while also dealing slight damage to her Lugia. "Lugia, use Aero blast!" Lugia began to do the move yet they were surprised it dodged it with it giving them a wicked-like fanged grin at them both as the man shouted, "now use Dragon Rage!" Garchomp then shined a fiery blue that quickly leaped at Lugia and before it could hit, the man glowered at Aurora as she stated quickly in both attack and defense, "Lugia use Protect followed by your Ice Beam!" Lugia then made a shield that protected himself from the attack and quickly opens his mouth as an icy-like lightning beam of sorts that hit Garchomp as it also winced as if, it was affected yet quickly shook it off.

He then said a move to make both trainer and Pokémon wonder what did he just say, "now use your Dark Slice!" The Dark Garchomp then glowed a dark-like aura before teleporting to their shock as Lugia roared in sudden surprised pain as it was then sent back. Though Aurora decided enough was enough and stated as she saw that nearly depleted her legendary slightly too nearly faint, "Lugia use Esuna!" Now it was the man's turn to be confused as Lugia was somehow able to; from an idea in using moves like her other Pokémon, to fuse a Protect with Recover while the Garchomp who was enraged, failed to hit the now fully recovered Pokémon. "Now use Shiva's Blast!" Garchomp was suddenly belated away as an icy-like bird was made by a large beam infused with the other move; Aero Blast from Lugia's mouth and it also horrify the man, knocked out the Pokémon as the ball to her surprise like her girls and legendary he was holding, now changed into an Ultraball as the dark-like colors left it; in a haze of sorts.

"Take your pathetic prizes for now Chosen One, as it isn't the last of seeing The Order of Diabloza." He shouted as he to their shock, left by vanishing into a dark-like mist as the Salamence and Garchomp shook their heads and quickly fainted; also seeing the Dream Ball, Aurora picked them up as well as she recalled her Lugia, Anabel appeared and was about to state something yet paused while asking everyone, "what happened?"

Taking the two dragon types; sending them into their Ultraballs, and then also sending them to Professor Oak to heal as they seemed abused as such, and the Dream Ball for later, Aurora and her small group then entered their home in which to make her suspicious as it was truly quiet yet once she opened the door, and blasted with an ice beam at a wall to then look sheepish now as her other mates, friends, and children stated a weak surprise to her.

* * *

After her getting gifts and having a fun time the last few hours or so, and seeing to confuse Aurora why both Neesha and Kris wanted her to follow them both to her room and as they did; locked the door. Secretly everyone else leaving the home as the two girls personal gift was about to be done, to Erika's Mansion for the rest of the party till later on; Aurora's mates wanting the three to have some alone time.

"My Light as it is your birthday, I… I mean, both Kris and I decided to personally give you our gifts in a rather interesting way." Aurora seemed to understand quickly as they begin to strip and shock her now with both Shade stating I knew it tone to Asuza, as Neesha within her hands had a…. dildo that looked to be light-pink in color, and had ripples from the tip, downwards. "Erika let us use this for you tonight while they set-up more surprises for you in three hours; after supper, My Light, as it is what gave me that penis a while back."

Stunned yet intrigued, she was curious why they suddenly cut it in half and started eating one half of said fruit with Kris also explaining briefly as they were slowly starting to feel the effects, "Mistress, Erika stated the fruit is… is a seed itself, but if we consume it like we did, we would last the entire… the entire three hours with you." Aurora would have been hard instantly if she had her dick out as Neesha and Kris while speaking to her had their clothes fully off, and their clits began to grow while also masturbating with each other, and a few minutes later as they came briefly by rubbing the new organs, they both now had 22 inch cocks that used to be their clits; leaking precum already with Neesha finishing by coming over, and then kissing Aurora on the lips lustfully, "happy birthday, My Light."

Neesha moaned as Aurora began to tweak her puffy areolas as she leaked milk, with Kris coming over as she looked to be clearly three months along somehow; as it has only been a few days or so, and began to play with Aurora's vagina that was wet by how turned-on from watching her two mates become temporary futa's, and began to lick and suck her girlfriend's cunt. While Kris was doing that, Neesha began to suck on Aurora's left-leaking tit while one hand began to massage it as well with the other, slowly rubbing her rock-hard cock with her briefly stating, "I hope you enjoy my newly-grown cock My Light, as I want to pound you so bad right now, but I can wait." Neesha teased at the end as she resumed sucking on her alpha girlfriend's chest some more, it wasn't long as Aurora came in a gush while covering to surprise Kris at this, in her Mistress's love juices while Neesha who didn't come yet from rubbing her cock, leaked more precum still as Aurora had a sudden idea that got them intrigued.

Getting into position, with Aurora summoning her own cock on her king-sized bed, Aurora positioned Kris to do a futa-sixty-nine with Neesha who was now sucking Aurora's cock with her own being entered into Kris's ass as she also quickly sucked on Aurora's chest, and Aurora herself was blowing Neesha's cock as well. Moans and groans were heard as they were screwing each other like this for some time until the three came like a gush from their cocks; Kris's asshole filled with Neesha's cum with Neesha and Aurora also filling each other's mouths. They then switched with Neesha being the one to get ass-fucked by Kris this time as Kris and Aurora now sixty-nined each other now. They came a few minutes earlier than before due to how sensitive their cocks were, but this time, their pussy's came; at the same time.

"My Light, do you care we be the one to fuck you this time… I need… I need to fuck you so badly!" Neesha moaned out with Aurora's submissive side; Shade intrigued by this idea, made her so as Aurora was then laid on the bed on her back; her chest jiggling slightly as Kris stated while rubbing her cock; both Aurora seeing something odd within their eyes briefly yet they went back to normal; a strange glow that is, "I need to do you as well…. Mistress, please let me fuck you too?" Kris asked in a begging tone as her cock like Neesha's leaked more precum than before to get Aurora; from Shade being surprised as her beast-half decided to aid Shade and make their host needy as well, "yes… come and make love to me, now!" Aurora growled out in which they began to do so.

Neesha decided to go first as Kris not wanting to be left out with Neesha also nodding at the idea as the three quickly moaned lewdly: Neesha entered her alpha girlfriend's cunt while forcing Aurora to her own surprise as she was leaning on top of her, start sucking and also solo-tit fucking her own cock as Kris went back into Neesha's anus. Neesha began to move as well as Kris; making Aurora moan as her cock was being moved back and forth in her mouth slightly; Aurora's breasts leaking as a result as well, from Neesha's movements. Nearly seven minutes later, they were picking up the pace as Aurora instinctively moved her legs to have both Kris and Neesha to go deeper into each other as well as her; also forcing her to be having more of her own cock into her mouth as within moments, the three came as Kris's cum filled Neesha's ass with Neesha also filling Aurora up within her womb; her own cock cumming into her mouth as the three girl's chest streamed a small line of milk, briefly.

Neesha then passed slightly out from bliss overload from the two girls looking at her; with Kris stating to her Mistress then with a sex-face while asking, "Another round Mistress?" Aurora nodded as they once again sixty-nined each other firstly with half the cum this time, and then Kris moaned as she was thrilled to now enter her Mistress's pussy while to stun Aurora as unlike Neesha, she grabbed her cock and was rubbing and sucking it while at the same time, she was fucking her in rapid movements. Eventually Kris and Aurora came with Neesha now awake and masturbating near the end as she quickly came as well, her stream of cum landing on some of them slightly with Kris due to Neesha's cum still inside Aurora, creampie her now as it also oozed; her stomach making Aurora look like she was nine months pregnant with them both.

They then fucked nearly for three hours as promised and eventually panting as the cocks that both now non-futa girls had, now began to shrink into them as well as change back into their clits.

Aurora suddenly gasped and within moments, moaned in sudden pain to make them worried quickly despite their tired-state, and then was shocked as she began to push an egg out of her vagina, but was having trouble as well. Aiding her, the egg itself was quite big yet oddly enough, had a rune of sorts that looked just like… "Are you kidding me? That odd symbol from Digimon Frontier as our egg?" Neesha stated as she secretly when given a chance, watched the digimon series as despite it being a made-fun-of series for Pokémon; in their world, she liked it like Aurora secretly does.

Aurora and the girls then cleaned themselves up as they then got dressed and with Neesha carrying the unexpected outcome, and also showing up with it as they quickly went over; everyone was currently watching a movie in the mansion's living room.

Erika only stayed the word oops, and gave them a note from the buyer while making them sweat drop at the words stating: if someone who isn't fully human is somewhat female and eventually cums inside of said female, then an egg-child would be born within moments after they, the temporary cocks, vanish; fusing the seeds into one child for the egg… if it was multiple parties.

"And you couldn't have told both Kris and Neesha this sooner; before they wanted to make Aurora happy?" Delia now scolded after she was told within moments by her daughter; a sudden wilting Erika to which unknown to them, was inwardly cursing at her darkly, "I simply forgot my Ice-Flower, that's all as sometimes you're forgetful as well?" Delia to make the girls curious as well as the children blush at this.

Though later on at night from an offer from Aurora's mother's as Erika also tucked in most of the girls into bed; Aurora's girlfriends/mates tuckered out and also in bed, Luna who had a nightmare stayed up with her Daddy Aurora as her mate, Casey, was passed-out asleep as well. But in their shared bedroom as they, her mommies were reluctant; they allowed her to sleep in their rooms as by one rule: do not fuck till your old enough, in which they kept to it if they wanted to be with each other at night.

"Daddy, could we get something cold to drink from the fridge, my throat hurts," Luna stated as for a while, all of Aurora's little girls instead of calling her Mommy, were calling her Daddy now; with Aurora not realizing it was both her mothers as a prank to tell their grandkids that… yet it stuck, "sure… let me see what is in the fridge Little Moon," Aurora stated as Luna was burning up to make the ice futa think the reason she had a nightmare, was that her child was starting to get sick again, and got into the fridge to be surprised by seeing vanilla shakes of sorts, in there.

Seeing no harm in using the small shakes as it was still her birthday after all, gotten them while closing the fridge, and handed one to her child with Luna looking at it curiously with Aurora also laughing at the somewhat funny look as her child had her eyebrows furrowed and also her tongue slightly out, "it's a shake Luna, so it's cold enough to maybe soothe your throat a little as after that, I might read you a story to maybe help you sleep." Despite not feeling well now, Luna perked up at this as it was considered a treat to have any one of her sisters to have been read to by their Daddy; as she was mostly off training her Pokémon or dealing with things with her own Mommy and her other Mommies.

Sucking their shakes now through a bendy-straw, Aurora noticed it tasted different slightly but it still had a vanilla taste; with Luna to make her inwardly amused as somehow, she was like a few of her little girls: able to handle cold things with ease, and drank it like a regular drink within moments. It was at this point that both Delia and Erika came into the area and froze as they saw their daughter and grandchild drinking the shakes.

"Don't drink that Aurora and Luna!" Erika stated in panic as she to confuse them, grabbed the shakes and saw to her horrified expression, was nearly gone with Delia worried as she this time helped her with these "special shakes".

"What's the big deal; they're simply Vanilla shakes… right, Mom and Mother?" Aurora asked in sudden suspicion and before they could reply, Luna cried out as they saw to their shock, her left arm suddenly stretched to the ground and her face seemed to be lopsided slightly; with her crying in confusion. "Oh I knew this would happen, My Vine, this was entirely your fault!" Delia exclaimed with Erika giving her girlfriend a bewildered look as despite them arguing slightly, Aurora now held Luna firmly as her skin to shock her... felt like rubber, yet she felt odd yet fine as Luna's face and arm also returned to normal yet her right leg now stretched, and was lying limp on the ground within moments. "My fault? Well, you were the one with that idea to make the Flexiza Fruit into a shake, plus you wanted to see if it would affect our 'fun-time' in the bedroom!"

Aurora growled as she stated to them both to stop them from arguing, and looked at her stunned while gesturing to her child; who was whimpering now yet her fingers from both hands after her leg returned to normal, all fell to the ground before quickly going back as normal as well, "can you both stop arguing and tell me why would you simply leave your drinks once again in the fridge, like you done in my own home?"

Guilt then showed on their faces at this as Luna had to hold her right ear in place as it was about to do the same thing like the rest of her body was trying to do, "Aurora, we didn't figure it out slightly as we thought maybe this time it was safe, and with you girls heading out in the morning-" "Well you thought wrong Mom," Aurora interrupted Delia who looked away at her daughter's angry look with Erika sighing as she briefly comforted her wife slightly before telling the ice futa in guilt, "Aurora, I know this is the second time this occurred as the last was with Neesha and Kris, but besides you being angry right now; we need to see why you are not affected like Luna currently is."

Aurora looked like she was going to argue, yet looked at her rubber-like futa child and sighed while nodding sharply with a look of later, and with them going into Erika's lab, found out to their horror after running a scan from a while back from Professor Oak's gift: a DNA Scanner in which looks like a hand-held device that is like a cat-scan, but safer, and saw her DNA changed permanently to guilt them further yet Aurora sighed as, within this family, anything is not normal; as despite the odd skin texture Luna has on touch as well, she is now fully a stretchable child; with her stretching ability being like Mr. Fantastic within Aurora's comics she has.

Aurora to her own shock by the suggestion was now the same but different as she didn't have any textures at all, but her body could now be used like the fruit officially does; also permanent.

Luna whimpered again in not only fear as to what was going on with her, but tiredness the three saw as Aurora sighed with them sadly shaking their heads in mute agreement, "I think it's best if Luna comes with me for a while; until she gains control of her abilities; both of them that is. As of right now: you both are on thin ice for the moment." She then took her child with her and into Casey's room and waking her up and explaining, she was stunned by the sudden dark-like mist as her eyes went to that same eye color like her wing was yet briefly settled and also stated if she was there, something bad would occur.

* * *

On their way to Glar City after their Alpha's Birthday; in the afternoon due to getting Luna packed and around for the journey as Maria kept poking her sister in which Luna didn't mind as she also thought her skin was weird as well, Kris caught a Hoppip and a Mareep and was already thinking how to incorporate them for the appeal round when they reached trouble once more, when the group of girls saw a group of Pokémon attacking a door, held by two Charizards.

"Just give up yah bitch we would rather have the merchandise still breathing, but if you keep fighting we'll kill them all," the man at the front yelled, "Never! I'm not going to allow you to steal any of these Pokémon for the Black Market," a female voice shouted. Before the girls could do anything, Aurora was already sprinting, "Pikachu; Thunder Arc, Charizard; Air Slash," hearing the commands, everyone didn't have time to dodge.

"Look at here boys... we seem to have a little hero," the leader said, "Hey you, get out of here," the female shouted, "Don't worry, we'll be fine," Aurora said, "Boys: take the bitch down," the leader ordered; however, they soon saw that even if they had Rock-types they were getting their asses kicked, "Do I have to do everything myself," he asked himself, "Rhyperior: destroy," seeing the final form of the Rhyhorn line, both Pikachu and Charizard, despite being tired, were ready for action. "Charizard use Air Slash," Aurora shouted, "Rhyperior bash through them with your Take Down," he shouted, "Pikachu; Grass Knot," Aurora countered taking the leader off guard as his own Pokémon was injured.

From the cliff above, the female and her Charizard watched Aurora and her Pokémon as they battled, "That Charizard... has spirit," she said glancing at her Charizard, "Oh is that a blush I see," she teased the blushing female Charizard.

Seeing both Pikachu and Charizard panting to near exhaustion, Aurora decided to risk it all, "Rhyperior; Take Down one more time," the leader barked, "Pikachu hold it down with Grass Knot, and Charizard; Rock Slide," falling before it could even move an inch, Rhyperior fainted from the attacks on two different fronts. Trying to sneak away he was blocked by Aurora's Charizard, "Everyone ok?" The ice maiden futanari now asked as a green-haired woman wearing a twin layered shoulder pad crop top; revealing her navel and short shorts, and mid-thigh heel boots now showed herself.

"Yeah we're all fine, thanks for the save," she said, "I'm Liza and the blushing Charizard is Charla," Liza added while also introducing themselves. "Charizard?" Aurora asked seeing a blush on his face, "I see that both Charizards like each other," Anabel giggled at seeing Aurora's tough-like starter is in love, "I wanted to ask, is it ok for your Charizard to stay here?" Liza asked to make Aurora blink at this in surprise, "This place was made as a Charizard sanctuary so he could rest and train here," she explained.

"What do you think Charizard?" Aurora asked making the Fire/Flying-type face her, "I know you want to be the strongest in the world, and it seems that this place is for you," she said as tears started to flow, " _But what about you_?" he asked in shock as he finally understood why his trainer was crying; fully knowing she might be allowing him to stay, "I'll be fine big boy... just take care of yourself, and never forget us," Aurora said turning heel and running to confuse everyone as the tears started to flow, " _I'll never forget you_ ," Charizard roared sending a stream of flames into the air. "Take care of him, Liza," Aurora shouted, "Don't worry I will," the female responded.

That mid-afternoon, Liza was now on the video phone, "Hey Clair, I think I found a girl that you might find interesting." on the other screen, a female with light blue hair appeared, " _Oh, really? Who is it_?" She asks as today was bad for her; as it, if wasn't trainers trying to battle her on her day off, it was the Dratini race within the caves trying to prank her, "Aurora Shirayuki," Liza said, " _I know that name... Lance did say that she's the blessed family of Articuno and with the involvement of Team Rocket's influence, she also has Raikou and Kyurem blood_ ," Clair explained. "She was just here earlier today helping me out with a couple of black market dealers yet she was really emotional when she left her Charizard behind to train," Clair raised an eyebrow at this, " _I'll have to see her for myself when she arrives in Blackthorn City_ ," she said.

* * *

A couple days after leaving Charizard behind, Aurora was still feeling a bit depressed over it, "Don't worry: the next time you see Charizard, it'll be as strong as ever," Neesha said as their children were playing currently with the others as well as making Kris train; in a fun way, by Misty's suggestion.

"And when with that be?" She asked making her mate unknowingly wince. "Let her have some space Neesh," Misty said while coming over to explain, "Aurora had Charizard when it was a little Charmander; after we freed it from an abusive trainer," "I see after all they've been through, it was a pain to leave him behind but it will be worth parting ways," Anabel said as she heard this while she has been hugging Aurora from behind.

Entering Glar City, the girls went straight for the Contest Hall, "I'll stay with Aurora," Neesha said with the girls letting her do this as Neesha strongly felt bad still at seeing her girlfriend like this; even her two daughters were concerned and asked when was their Daddy coming back.

Anabel and Misty followed Kris for her Contest and after a couple hours later they came back with news to divert Aurora from her own bad news, "I won the Contest," Kris shouted as from her figure, she looked to be now nine months pregnant yet was easy able to move; causing a reaction from Aurora at last, "Really? That's great... I'm so proud of you," the girls smiled seeing Aurora out of her funk as she was then hugged by Casey from behind and in front, both her futa children; with Luna unknowingly over-stretching both arms to make Aurora chuckle awkwardly now like the others as she wrapped them up. "It was really intense in the final round as my opponent had a good couple years ahead of me, but I still won in the end," Kris explained.

Before they would leave the city the next day, Kris froze as she suddenly grabbed at her stomach; sudden panic showed on her face as her water broke; and eventually, at the hospital later on within three hours of labor, she had a little girl in which oddly enough, wasn't a futa.

"Awe… my child looks cute!" Neesha gushed with the baby blinking her eyes open as they saw she inherited two different colored eyes, one that is like Kris's and the other like Neesha's. She also looked like to make Neesha lightly gulp yet kept a straight face from recalling in the past, her mother's own photos while growing up; her own mother mixed with her mostly, and had her hair color that also had Kris's as highlights.

Once the other girls came into the room with Erika holding onto her future grandchild; also in egg form, stating it was her daughter's and she was returning it; to not stir suspicions, Aurora looked and asked Neesha as she seemed to have an answer already, "what's her name?"

Looking at Kris as despite being tired, nodded as Neesha, who now held her child, stated her name, "I think I want to name her after my own mother. Kalina Mary-Anne… with Kris's last name firstly and mine after." Kris nodded in approval as they then decided to relax; not seeing that same evil specter scowl at the egg in Erika's hands before leaving from the outside windows view.

A few days later as Aurora had a nagging feeling she forgot about something; in which unknown to her, both Azusa and Shade were arguing within the head until Azusa sighed and decided as a mutual agreement, to be partners in their host's sex-affairs.

Currently her mates, Casey, Chiyo, and both her children, were staying at the hotel they rented in this random town for the night; with Aurora out on her own as she oddly felt she needed to be alone for today; some of which was both her beast-side and sub-side influencing her to do this while the other part, was secretly missing her Charizard.

The area she was at was near another park, but with a small lake of sorts as bird-like Pokémon were carelessly doing their own things. She sat down on the park bench and sighed while seeing it was dusk now. She was then thinking about Charizard for at least twelve minutes until she was tapped on the shoulder by a female, who seemed to look at Aurora in concern.

The girl who appeared to be an orange-red haired in a boy-cut hairstyle tomboy with brownish-red eyes; she also wore a dark magenta shirt under a light orange vest and pale blue jeans with black sunglasses above her hair as well as wearing red socks and brown boots; with grey-brown laces. She also wears a small necklace around her neck, and has a pink Pokétech on her left wrist. Though she also had an attractive figure; despite her having a DD-Cupped chest and curves, and looking to be thirteen years old.

"Are you ok Miss?" The young teen asked with Aurora nodding before looking away.

Not convinced, the teenager sat near the attractive girl; in which she had to hold-in a blush to due to Aurora's current mood, decided to ask her in which Aurora sighed at afterward, "From what I see you don't at all look fine. What is really wrong?" It was here as time passed by; the sky currently cloudy and dark, Aurora stated her feelings as she felt to hide them for once; with the young teen understanding as when Aurora finished and apologized for her stating her problems, the young teen only stated kindly back as if, it wasn't a big deal, "I understand ya... Aurora, right?" Getting a nod from her, the teen smiled and stated; also introducing herself with a way to make Aurora giggle briefly from how happy the teen was, "Things take time as for myself I'm Zoey, Zoey Delima."

Before Aurora could respond she froze, making Zoey look at her in concern as she now realized what day it was; as the new moon revealed itself out of the clouds. "What is it, what's wrong?" Zoey asked in worry as Aurora grabbed her head as she didn't see Zoey's blush and eyes also widened as seeing Aurora's chest began to leak through her outfit along with her vagina; in which was quickly soaked, and above all else that stunned her, was Aurora's cock's size; as her cock slipped passed her underwear.

Looking at her, Zoey couldn't help but shiver in sudden delight and slight pleasure while seeing the glazed-like lust in them; getting slowly turned on, "I know… I know we just met, but I want you," Aurora said in a purr to briefly confuse the teenager by suddenly kissing Zoey straight on the lips; tongue licking the currently shocked girl's lips. Zoey if she bothered when asked why back then, didn't fight it and gave the futa her permission by easily opening her mouth; moaning as Aurora went straight to dominating her as her eyes changed to Azusa's.

As it was night, there was no one else there so Zoey's hands began to wander to the rim of Aurora's blouse, and then sneaked under it to grope the other girl's leaking rack, "Ah . . . t-that's it . . . squeeze them," Aurora breathed out while removing Zoey's hand for just a second so that the vest could be discarded. Wanting a much more private setting, Aurora in her hazed mind due to her heat and the influence of Azusa and Shade, led Zoey to a love hotel where it was Zoey's turn to discard something and so with milk-soaked hands, the dual-haired girl removed Aurora's blouse and just as she suspected, the other girl wasn't wearing a bra; however, before things could progress further, the girls stripped each other.

Aurora allowed Zoey to go first as she was seeing the futa only had her skirt, and once that was off, Zoey just ripped quickly the lace underwear while gathering and lathering Aurora's cock in her drool; once there was a nice layer of sheen from the drool, Aurora removed the long sleeve shirt; tossing it onto the growing pile of both their clothes on the floor and for the bra . . . what bra as Aurora just ripped it apart with ease.

Shoving the teen female to the bed, Aurora crawled on top while also giving Zoey a lust-filled yet beastly grin, and attacked her neck while nibbling the collar and shoulder since the futa's hands wandered south; unbuckling the button on the futanari's pants. "More . . . P-Please don't stop," Zoey moaned out quietly; screeching when Aurora teethed her tits while at the same time, channeling electricity into the teeth, and she kept moving her hands as they slowly worked on removing both the pants and underwear, at the same time. Reaching Zoey's glory hole though, Aurora gently blew on with frosted breath to get a pleasured shiver from Zoey, "Oh Arceus," she said while moaning louder when Aurora dug in, licking up the juices while not only closing her eyes from when Zoey squirted all over her face; she purred in a pleased tone, and making out once more; Zoey, licking up her own girl cum, purred in Aurora's ear, "My turn," and so rolling over, the opposing female sat her soaking cunt on Aurora's waiting mouth; rotating her hips, "That's it, you love munching on my cunt, don't you," Zoey teased while also slowly jerking both of her hands up and down on Aurora's dick. Adding more drool, Zoey swallowed the tip and a couple inches of the shaft as she began to suck on Aurora's left breast with her briefly surprised at the cold-like taste yet greedily began to suck; making Aurora moan in sudden purr-like pleasure as her body was sensitive right now.

Zoey paused though when she seemed stunned as her tongue now easily entered the ice futa's nipple easily, and to make Aurora briefly stunned yet within moments came mostly from her vagina; also leaking from her suddenly rock-hard cock, Zoey began to grin as her fingers followed by her left hand, easily entered her nipple and began to move it slightly like you would if it was a true vagina; making Aurora roll her eyes briefly at this sudden pleasure. Nearly a few minutes of this she took it out and it reshaped itself back to normal.

Aurora wondered why she stopped within her blissed mind yet seemed shocked as she saw a familiar fruit in Zoey's hands right now, after she dug into her vests pockets. "I was saving this for some time tomorrow as I wanted to return to the rare bars certain cities like this one has, for both lesbians and futanari; maybe fuck someone. But seeing you being a gorgeous futa of sorts with… weird nipples," Zoey shrugged at Aurora's dazed yet weird look at her as she finished; with her starting to shock her by eating the entire fruit afterward, "I'm sure you will like to what I plan to do to you."

Zoey was now standing as Aurora knew what said fruit would do; despite her body begging to be fucked now with Shade's influence affecting her as well, was wide eyes like the other two inside her; with Shade actually drooling at the sight. Unlike what Neesha and Kris grew, Zoey grew an impressive 30-inch monster with a seven-inch girth within seconds. Grinning as she withheld masturbating it as well as her currently leaking pussy, stated lustfully at her as she made Aurora quickly moan in surprise by her rubbing the tip on the same nipple she experimented slightly with her mouth earlier, once she got back on the bed that is, "let's see how much of a pussy that nipple of yours is Aurora."

Moaning mostly with pleasure with a hint of pain, Zoey was stunned she was able to get half of it into the ice futa's chest; Aurora unknowingly cumming from her entering her breast. Then Zoey, as well as Aurora, moaned as she began to slowly thrust while using her hands to then make Aurora mewl in sudden delight, gripped and rubbed her cock as precum was quickly coming out of the tip. Nearly a few minutes later as milk from both of Aurora's breasts; mostly more from the one being fucked by Zoey still as she felt that familiar surge coming up and both of the Ice futa's breasts making it easier to move in it, "I'm going… I'm going to cum!" And cum she did as Aurora came from her cock at the same time Zoey did within her breasts; overfilling it as she did a creampie mixed with the cold-like milk while nearly expanding it slightly, as Aurora's own cock splatters the ceiling and to stun them in brief confusion, it stayed there.

After taking a breather, Aurora saw a sudden idea to make her worried by the gleam in Zoey's eyes yet relaxed as she thought something bad for some reason, would be suggested in which she doesn't even know why she thought that; Shade secretly whacking Azusa in the back of the head. "I have an idea you might like, but I need you to trust me as it would be fun," and when Zoey states that to the ice futa, she was hesitant as Shade might have overdone it slightly on her yet Aurora nodded as Zoey went back to her best and seeing Aurora widened her eyes at one of the two fruits, Zoey asked curiously as she was still blushed in the face and was horny at the same time, "you know what these are?"

"I know that is another fruit that changes others into a futa but-," "But not the other, huh. It seems you get to be taught like my friend Candice taught me, a while back," with that she began to cut the oddly colored looking tangerine; with it being pitch-black as when she cut it, a white orange-like sliced center and gave one piece to Aurora as she took the other, and also gave her the futa fruit to make her wonder why but also from Zoey's look, she ate from her advice the futa fruit first without stating as to why.

Suddenly Aurora moaned and widened her eyes as she was quickly stunned like the two entities inside her as she saw her growing a same-sized cock next to her original; both leaking small droplets of precum. "From your face, it seems you didn't know that part?" Nodding, Zoey states as she gently watched with wonder mixed with lust in Aurora's eyes as she now ate the other fruit before she saw Zoey ate hers. "I do hope you like this as after we are done, well it's best to shower in cold water." Confused by what she meant, she suddenly felt hot all over like she saw Zoey from her face getting redder in desire, and quickly grabbed at her cocks while trying to rub them both; as a sudden and urgent need to cum filled her.

She, however, froze as Zoey stopped her with a wicked grin with playful eyes at her while stating in a now teasing tone, "don't go and do that right away, as it's more fun to fuck then solo." Only nodding as her mind was still making her want to only fuck as Zoey seems to be in understanding as she saw Aurora is only trying this for the first time as younger futa in secret, would be more-so in desire with the other fruit as to upgrade it; the Kunkuka Fruit. Making it have them being in a desire need mostly to cum, and then be aware partially.

Gently stating as Shade now was more influenced on their host as Aurora suddenly seemed submissive while her pussy was entirely wet and cocks rock-hard, Zoey gently stated to Aurora; only slightly to confuse her as each kiss she mewled like a cat slightly, "I will show you as we start by a sixty-nine." Having Aurora lay down on her back and Zoey on top, Zoey to make Aurora mewl in sudden lust-like pain/pleasure, began to somehow take-in her original cock into her mouth deeply as she forced the other to be under her as that cock despite being hard, was being forced into the ice futa's mouth while they moved slightly, her chest leaking previous cum and more milk in between them for a better tit-solo fuck somehow. Zoey though was impressed as she was leaking slightly as usual but Aurora's cocks, however, hasn't at all yet as she heard the girl strangely growl in frustration, "don't worry girl, you will cum soon; I have another idea for that."

Getting into another position as she was surprised at how utterly needy and wet Aurora was, yet obliged from her begging look without words at her as she positioned her monster of a cock within moments right into Aurora's vagina as she was shocked she came; thinking something was wrong with her yet couldn't quite place it as Candice did tell her something, but her needs came first now as she roughly began to fuck the ice futa; Aurora lewdly yowling like an actual cat with growls mixed with a dragon. Within moments though Zoey while fucking still, grabbed Aurora's large breasts as they were squirting with each movement from Zoey as well, and drank from the one breasts she didn't try as she felt her semen as a futa was about to come quickly, "be prepared as I will show you why it is known as the cumming fruit!" At the end of her words, Zoey came a lot to the point she decided to cover Aurora in mostly all of it as little entered her pussy.

Aurora however mewled in frustration as she for some reason; more needy and her mind only on cumming now, still didn't cum out of her two cocks to worry Zoey at this yet yelped in surprise as the ice futa growled, and without warning, moved Zoey quickly and then forced both dicks to enter her anus as well as vagina, at the same time; also moving Zoey's monster cock in between her breasts. "Must-cum… must cum," was Aurora's only words as Zoey in return was in mind-numbed bliss partially mixed with worry, as today she realized... wasn't her safe day.

"You… oh! You need to… need to cum outside Aurora!" Zoey states to the ice futa as her words fell on deaf ears as Aurora kept repeating the same words while fucking as well as servicing by her tits, Zoey's now leaking cock; with Zoey despite her protests had her legs wrapped around Aurora's curves hips firmly as the ice futa went even fast as in a few minutes, roared with her eyes rolling like Zoey's into the back of their heads as Zoey passed out from this: her cock exploded a lot on herself and Aurora as the ice futa maiden came directly into Zoey's womb as it expanded to make her stomach at nine months, if she had triplets; with both ways being filled as both holes then gushed with her cocks still in the passed out Zoey. Aurora's breasts also gushing afterward onto the wall.

Aurora who wasn't aware right now yet since Shade had her fun; Azusa decided to take over in turns as Aurora's face grinned wickedly and kept fucking the girl.

A few hours later as Aurora woke up with Zoey on top of her; both of them still nude and she and her were back to normal, she felt weak and very, very thirsty yet Zoey quickly saw this and wordlessly gestured to the bathroom and recalled her words, took a cold shower with her as suddenly the water was being absorbed into their naked skin.

"The bad side effect of the cum fruit as I personally use it as after it is over, you need to drink water quickly otherwise you go into a coma and awake three days later," Zoey states as nearly five minutes later, the water was now going over them as Aurora weakly nodded yet also saw both of Zoey's pussy and anus was still leaking from her semen. "I'm sorry about that… I think I couldn't control-," "no need to explain, I figured you might be a Blessed Hybrid of sorts as Candice, my friend is one as well, but she has yet to state who she is blessed by." Zoey interrupted Aurora to get her to be surprised yet nodded as they got around and Zoey gave her number into her device while stating in a wink, "if you ever need some more advice or possibly a booty call, I'm only a number away Shiva."

Stunned by the nickname and the kiss to her cheek as they left the love motel and it was also late at night, Zoey hummed a familiar song of sorts as Aurora didn't know why it was so, and while Zoey left and Aurora went the other way, they didn't see a pair of yellow eyes looking at her as if, judging the icy futa before the pair vanished.

* * *

It was the next day as Aurora was woken up near the afternoon as her phone-like device went off; with the girls looking on in envy slightly as Aurora they smelled, still smelled of after sex yet understood as she was in heat last night yet wondered why it was so strong; without them realizing she had sex with another girl as she answered it.

"Hi, Mom, what's up?" Aurora stated as it was Delia calling yet her mood then changes to concern as Delia exclaimed with something glowing behind her, "you girls need to get over here quick! That egg you birthed from both Kris and Neesha is hatching abnormally!"

Worried about her child, she looked to Anabel and she with a snap, teleported everyone back to Erika's Mansion; in the backyard as the egg was on a pillow with it glowing so much they had to quickly cover their eyes. When the light died down, they were all stunned as they all except the children expected a baby, not an eleven-year-old, naked child.

The child's physical looks were that her hair is a shade darker from Neesha with streaks of Kris's hair color; reaching mid back, while her eyes were all Aurora; although, the iris was a vibrant pink color and her Scylla strangely red. Her body didn't look like that of an 11-year-old yet from what they would scan her later-on for, is what her current age is since her rack was a perky yet highly-developed C-Cup with her skin shade being an odd metallic-brown, which was strange as all three of the newly-born girl's parents were a tannish-white.

"Mama, why does she look like that?" Luna asked curiously to Anabel when it was nothing but five minutes of everyone simply looking at the older-looking child, "I-I don't know dear," Anabel answered still in shock like the rest.

It wasn't long before the girl woke up, "Mommy, Mama, Mother," she asked with a head tilt and slowly getting up yet Neesha as she was closer, grabbed her as the child seemed currently weak at the moment and also looking at herself; the rest of the family saw a symbol; **風** , at her right inner leg. "What are we going to name her?" Kris asked her Aurora as they all sensed something seems off about her; her and Neesha's/Aurora's child yet didn't know as to what, "Alizeh," Aurora answered as the name suddenly popped into her head as if, it was meant to be.

"That means Wind in an ancient language," Erika stated aloud to get the girls accepting nods as she recalled that when she went to the university in Celadon. "Alizeh, dear," the girl; Alizeh, looked at her Mommy with a head tilt as Neesha simply held her as it seems she needs to be taught on how to walk, "can you… can you do something like this," Aurora began with her taking her pants and underwear off and showed her on how to summon a cock… or more personally hers and they were shocked and also to their surprise, Alizeh was able to do the same; but the size, however, was being a respectable 12 inches.

While Aurora's girls and children went to the living room to watch a movie, Neesha, Kris, and Aurora got her scanned with the help of both of the ice futa's mothers. Erika after the scan was done, was in shock by what it stated as Delia gave the girl who was hungry, an apple to eat with her muttering a quiet thank you to what Delia stated as Grandma, "this has got to be wrong."

Aurora and her two mates didn't like the sound of that as Erika gave a look of shock; with Alizeh humming to a song she must have heard from the egg as she was then given after looking into the spare closet the lab has, a lab coat for now until they get her an outfit to wear, "What's wrong with our baby?" Neesha asked in worry as Aurora who was near, grabbed her hand in comfort as Erika then sat the device onto the lab's desk nearby and rubbed her nose briefly before looking at them while also stating in honesty, "the scan says she is still somehow aging."

Shocked, Erika then told them she might be aging one year per month to make bad thoughts to suddenly come into their heads at this, but strangely Aurora as she looked at her daughter who was given a crayon set and drawing on blank paper on the ground now, felt it wasn't supposed to be bad as instead, it was still from what her heart and gut was also telling her, still part of whatever process her odd egg was.

"Did it state anything else?" Kris finally asked Neesha was currently drawing with their child at the moment for the past seven minutes of Erika running the scans, again and again, on the device. "It states now she is only going to age until she looks like... a young woman of twenty? The hell?" Erika stated to now get a head slap from Delia with a stern look, "language My Vine, as there is a new child present." Despite this, they decided to take her with them.

* * *

With Zoey back in Snowpoint at the doctor's office.

Zoey was in shock by what the doctor stated to her as she knew it was nearing the end of her unsafe days, but as a safety precaution she wanted to make sure she was not- "for the second time, Miss Delima, you are in fact pregnant." The female doctor stated to her in an 'it's happening tone,' to Zoey.

Zoey as she was quietly thanking the doctor as she redressed herself in a red winter jackets outfit, headed to her girlfriend/best friend/mates gym as she is none other than Candice. She hesitated yet entered the gym and went into the secret area to Candice's home she built from under it; changing the way others to get to her now by her use of wind instead of ice cracks.

Inside was like a modern home with light-blue walls and things, and sitting on a chair in the kitchen was said girl herself.

Candice, for being fifteen, has pale-white skin and black hair that was tied into pigtails, with blue scrunches and amber eyes that were dragon-like. She also has blue pins on both sides of her hair. Candice also wore an elbow-length long-sleeved white blouse, a blue bow on her impressive G-Cupped chest, a short brown skirt that reaches her slender thighs, and a blue cardigan most of the time tied around her waist; but sometimes when just talking, worn on top of her white shirt. Candice also wears knee-length white and blue striped socks and brown shoes.

"So why did you go to the hospital?" Candice asked after she marked her book and placed it on the table. "Do you remember when I went to Johto?" Zoey began while getting a nod. "I met a girl named Aurora, and it seems that she was in heat when we met," Candice was starting to understand on where this was heading, "Don't worry, I don't blame you," Zoey was shocked, "H-How? I mean I'm pregnant with another girl being the parent," Zoey argued. "Remember that we decided to make this an open relationship not too long ago and to be completely honest… I did it with Maylene, my fellow gym leader," Candice admitted as Zoey did indeed remember that they agreed in an open relationship. "I just want to meet the girl in question," she added. "Well she is entering the Johto League," Zoey points out, "Sure that would be a perfect chance and we can get to know each other in a . . . more pleasurable way," Candice lustfully purred as her cock grew, seeing it happen got Zoey wet, "And who knows, we may see a four-way if we add Maylene," Candice added.


	16. Chapter 16

About a week before they reached Azalea Town with their larger group now, Aurora suddenly got a call from Professor Oak, " _Yes, Kurt is the person you should look for in Azalea Town, he should have the answers we need for the GS Ball_ ," he told them when the girls asked about the GS Ball.

Continuing their travels to Azalea Town after the call, they noticed a random trainer gasping for air approaching them, "H-Have you girls seen a Cyndaquil around here?" He asked. "No, we haven't," Neesha answered suspiciously as she didn't like the glint in his eyes, "Well don't you dare catch it; as I already called dibs," he said; quickly running off, "Please... thanks for the tip buddy, because if I see it, I'm going to catch it," Aurora shouted yet he didn't hear at all. Maria and Luna though saw a strange Pokémon that looked like a pink cat that without hesitation, quickly began to play with them; as everyone else was distracted and it then vanished into thin air when they were called over to leave again, fifteen minutes later. With said pink cat Pokémon looking at the group in consideration; with a sudden idea, and left.

Making their way passed a rocky hill now as Luna has slowly been gaining control of her condition but she also still needs work as Casey was currently trying to untie the girls arms, Aurora to make them stop with Alizeh spotting the Cyndaquil; in which they were proud as such, "Eevee, let's do catch us a new friend," the futa maiden said as Eevee hopped down.

Not too long after Alizeh was birthed; before they left that is, Aurora received another egg as a late gift from her mother Delia that hatched within her arms, into a Shiny Eevee; to shock them with Misty as a comment, "is it just me, or do you tend to get lucky; most of the time?"

"Eevee start off with Swift," she ordered, but the small Johto Fire-type starter retaliated with Ember, "Quick Attack followed by Tackle," Aurora instructed as the Tackle landed a Critical, "Now send it closer to me with another Quick-Tackle," once that was done, Aurora tossed a Pokéball; catching it.

* * *

Taking a break near the Union Cave before they reached Azalea Town; Alizeh as she looked twelve at the moment and aided her mother's on cooking lunch, Aurora went out for an afternoon stroll with her Eevee and Luna as she asked her if they could find a spot to show her something she could do now; from practicing by herself, "Man isn't this nice Vee, Little Moon," she said towards her child and Pokémon, who nodded but Eevee was soon on guard, "What's wrong?" Aurora asked when a white-furred, four-legged Pokemon with a horn on the right side of its face, appeared.

"Daddy, what's that?" Luna asked yet Aurora didn't reply yet stated more-so to herself, "An Absol? I thought they lived in Hoenn!" Absol looked at them both without moving yet Aurora saw it eyed Luna curiously.

"Vee, start off with Swift, then rush in for a Tackle," she instructed as her child also watched her Eevee attack Absol from the side, "Eevee dodge with Detect," as the sun started to set, it was becoming difficult to find her opponent as time went by and Aurora saw Luna didn't appear tired; she was more excited than anything at seeing her trying to get the Hoenn Region Pokémon, "Eevee are you alright?" Aurora asked now when she heard the sound of Eevee rolling in the dirt.

"Please Eevee... tell me you're alright?" She asked once more; Luna now worried for her Daddy's Pokémon as well, when a bright light suddenly appeared cutting through the night, "Umbreon," the voice cried out at Eevee's spot, "Wow…. you evolved into Umbreon," Aurora said with Luna cheering; unknowingly cheering at them before seeing the afterglow of a fast moving Pokemon, "That was Pursuit," she realized suddenly yet quickly stated to her newly evolved Pokémon, "Alright, Umbreon use Quick Attack," Aurora ordered and once Absol was weakened enough; Aurora captured the Pokemon.

"Cool, I got a new Pokemon," Aurora said before releasing her Pokemon so that she could heal it, Luna also petting the Absol's head. "Alright, why did you attack me?" She kindly requested her; after realizing from briefly looking into her book for Hoenn. " _Trouble in the next town; humans call Azalea Town_ ," Absol said in a gruff mature-like female voice, "But when you tried to warn people… they attacked you," she guessed seeing a nod, " _Right, when I sensed you, Lady of Ice, I knew you would help_ ," Absol explained. "Can you tell me anything before me and my friends enter?" Aurora asks now, " _Black uniforms with red R's on their chests entering a cave; about southeast of the town while also blockading the surrounding area; for about fifty miles with tails of Slowpoke_ ," Absol answered.

"Slowpoke Tail's are considered a delicacy to eat," Aurora muttered as she has tried one in a restaurant back in Celadon City; but before returning Absol so she could get some sleep, her child looked at her cutely while asking, "Daddy, can I name her?" Looking at her recently caught Pokémon; it seemed to be thinking before nodding while looking away as a tint came to her face while answering, " _The child may call me a name, I suppose._ " Beaming at this they sweatdropped at the name, yet it was a good one though; not realizing yet she understood the recently caught Pokémon, "I'm naming you Pandora," the Absol dreaded the child's answer yet asked anyways with Aurora holding back laughter, " _now why did you name me that?_ " She beamed at her and stated with Pandora looking at her master in a why look, "because it sounded pretty."

* * *

Later on after returning to the others and informing her mates about what she found out; with Luna telling her Daddy and her mother's and Mommy, that she and a few of their girls just started hearing Pokémon talk before she went with them, the group, however, decided to act like they knew nothing from seeing; when they reached the Town eventually, there were a bunch of Rocket Grunts patrolling the streets. Though Munna was told of having a chat with her later alongside Maria.

Making their way to Kurt's House, the little girl they followed told them that her grandfather was out of on business because of Team Rocket being here, "Well let's go save the town," Aurora stated while letting Chiyo, to stay with her three little girls; due to Alizeh's partial mentality as they began to play with what the group figured to guess might be Kurt's Granddaughter, as the rest went to the well to see an old looking man hunched over; leaning on the wall nearby, "Please you have to stop them from stealing anymore of the Slowpoke's Tails," he begged. "Don't worry, we're on our way to doing just that," Aurora said.

Climbing down the ladder and into the tunnel a few minutes later, and hiding behind one of the larger rocks; the cave was crawling with Rocket Grunts, nudging Aurora, Neesha the pointed to a man barking out orders. Climbing back out, they saw the old man sitting in a chair, "So what happened?" he asked, "The place was crawling with grunts so I was thinking of a two-front attack," Aurora whispered.

Remembering what Absol said a couple days before entering Azalea Town, the girls followed their Alpha back into the cave, "Lance this is Aurora," she whispered so they wouldn't be found, but loud enough for Lance to still hear her through her device, " _What is it Aurora?_ " He asked from it, "Team Rocket, Azalea Town, Slowpoke's Tail," she hinted in quiet yet short words. " _Alright, take them out and I'll be there ASAP,_ " Lance said while they also heard him hanging up phone, "Alright here's the plan: Misty and I will take care of the cave here while the both of you go to the well and once all the grunts are in, trap them, and then come back here," Aurora instructed.

"What about me Mom?" Casey asked as Aurora blinked at nearly forgetting her adopted child and shrugged with her looking determined now, "you could maybe help that man and get him out of the line of fire, Nightshade." Casey now beamed at her at finally getting a nickname as from what her sisters told her that they received nicknames yet her and Mimi didn't as of yet.

"Absol; Razor Wind," Aurora shouted, "Dewgong; Ice Shard," Misty followed and caught off guard, the grunts quickly tried to counter but the onslaught continued when the girls themselves. Once all the grunts arrived, one of them yelled out, "Commander Proton, the well has been sealed up," the green haired man growled, "You planned this didn't you," he barked in anger, "Of course, we're not going to let you sell the Slowpoke Tail to the black market," Anabel said and growling, Proton was about to respond when a draconic roar cut through, "Shit, everyone abandon the mission and teleport," he yelled out seeing Lance riding his signature Dragonite.

Once the G-Men recovered all the Rocket Tech, the girls met up with the man earlier, "Thank you for saving this town and the Slowpoke," he bowed, "We're always happy to help, but can you lead us to where Kurt lives? We passed by his house but his granddaughter said he was busy," Aurora stated. "That's because I was trying to run Team Rocket out of the town," Kurt said, "Come, let us return to my house and see why you wanted to meet me," he stated.

At his house, the girls gave him the GS Ball while seeing that Aurora's two daughters were still playing with the little girl as well, "Hm, the GS Ball," Kurt said examining it fully, "Professor Oak did say that you would be coming; but I never expected it being today," he added, "From what Professor Ivy said she tried everything to open it," Anabel told him in honesty. "Did she ever try tossing it?" He asked when the girls sweatdropped, "She never did mention that one," Misty said.

Standing aside, Kurt tossed the GS Ball into the air but it only hit the floor with a slight ding, "So that didn't work," Kris said while letting her head hang, "Tell me are you any of you going to challenge the gym?" Kurt asked scratching his chin; with Anabel narrowing her eyes as she that she saw the little girl glowed a red aura that resembled flames before to shock her that she flew a few feet before landing; both of Aurora's daughters clapping at this.

"I am," Aurora answered as only Anabel saw that, she had her focus mostly on Kurt while he stated back to them all, "allow me to study it for the night as I am sure you all are tired," Kurt said, "But alas I don't have enough room for all of you," he said, "Neesha and I will stay in the Pokemon Center," Aurora spoke up, "That is fine, I'll simply call Nurse Joy that you would be arriving," Kurt replied while doing so.

But before they could leave, Aurora sweat dropped as Maria asked as she was curious to her Daddy, "Daddy, how was I born?" Seeing a look from her birth mother, Aurora hesitantly asked yet decided to maybe deal with her own Mom later, "why do you want to know Mar-Mar?" Seeing the innocent look, she answers easily back to make the girl's sweat drop at it, however, "because Grandma said me and Mizume were somewhat born odd."

"You were born at an odd time like Grandma stayed," Misty told her daughter with her looking at Aurora as she sighed and began to tell them all; everyone listening.

* * *

 _ **A few months before New Year's and also before the Kanto League**_

Aurora saw Misty was feeling off recently as she figured like the girls, she was pregnant, but with another set of twins in which Anabel confirmed. So currently as a suggestion as Misty didn't show at all, to head to a movie theater to watch by her mother Delia's suggestion as she saw it with Erika; stunning Aurora as she figured her mother was a drama movie person, _Avatar_ , and she was taking only Misty and Anabel as a date.

Misty though felt oddly bloated as not known to even her, her eyes glowed briefly a teal color as well as her stomach area when they were halfway through the movie. Once it was over, Misty felt the sudden urge to use the restroom and Aurora seeing her mate flushed, told Anabel to maybe get a souvenir or two for their kids and led her to the restroom as they were thankfully the last ones of that day to do so.

"Are you sure you're ok Misty? I can-," "I'm sure Aurora, but could you... maybe be, close by?" Misty didn't know why she asked this yet from Aurora's hesitating nod, did so as Misty went into the large bathroom stall and sat on the toilet as that bloated feeling returned. She as she was currently half-nude as her pants and underwear were lowered in the partial-locked stall suddenly felt the need to push. Grunting at this, she realized too late after hearing a plop that it didn't come from her anus but her- "oh shit!" Misty quietly stated in shock and before she could shout, she grunted once again, but in pain; catching Aurora's attention as she to shock them both, ripped the door's stall and saw Misty panting while now holding two, water colored eggs with her looking tired.

Calling Anabel, they went back home quickly as Misty was weak right now for some reason as she passed out; concerning everyone yet they did see her eyes glow that teal color with the eggs suddenly hatching, and hours later once Misty awoke, she saw Aurora holding Maria Crystal Waterflower, and Neesha holding her child's twin sister, Mizume Jubilee Shirayuki-Waterflower; after she named them tiredly of course with her also stating, "I wonder what else to expect next."

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

Maria was now asking Misty questions with a look at her mate with her simply shrugging as her and Neesha then left. Allowing her mates to handle her child's questions; Lina currently occupied with her older-looking sister and adopted one in a game of eye spy.

At the Pokemon Center, the nurse currently on staff gave the girls the top-of-the-line room for helping the town, and as Aurora was taking a shower at the moment, Neesha was nervous yet decided she wanted to maybe do something special for Aurora as it has been a while for simply being just themselves alone.

"I hope that lady that gave me these half-priced Fruit I went to, on the last town we were in, was right about these," Neesha muttered to herself as she had in her hand right now was a familiar dildo fruit; which was unlike the other one last time, yellow in color, with a few others that she wasn't certain about and she quickly placed it into her bag when she heard the shower shut off. Aurora then Neesha saw with a blush only had a towel wrapped around her waist; not her chest as she also saw her huge breasts jiggle; with Neesha secretly envious only slightly at then being bigger than her, but let it slide as her girlfriend curiously asked as she also used another towel to rub her hair down at seeing her hesitant look, "what is it Neesh?"

Deciding to show her, Aurora was stunned yet figured out what she had in mind when she kissed her on the cheek while explaining, "My Light, as it has been a while for the both of us being alone, and considering I wanted to try something new for us…" "You wanted to use fruit in our love-making this time, don't you Neesha?" Aurora stated kindly to her as Neesha nodded since she only started showing; nodded as she grabbed a certain fruit to which she was confused over yet Aurora explained it to her after seeing them within moments.

"So you want me to do 'what' to my chest?" Neesha asked in a confused look with skepticism slightly to her girlfriend while holding the Enlargia Fruits; as she was given two from the lady merchant, "ya like I said, just simply place the paste it gives off into your own chest; all of it Neesha, while I get ready on my own, ok? I simply want to surprise you about this." While she spoke, Aurora decided to eat the futa fruit to confuse her mate, yet was curious as to why but allowed it as Aurora went into the bathroom to eat it as currently, Neesha is naked and in the bed.

Now looking at the two fruits, she shrugged and was surprised by the paste it has was blue yet did as Aurora instructed to do as she decided to use them both on her chest; feeling a slight tingle effect within moments in both of her breasts, and then tossed the skins when done into the nearby trash, and then waited. It was at this point Aurora came out and she blinked as if she was seeing things to also get an amused chuckle from the ice futa as Neesha from what she saw, was seeing two cocks.

"Surprised?" Aurora simply asked as she felt that need slowly come to her again, but curved it down as she wondered why her mates chest secretly didn't grow by now as Neesha nodded while looking at the newer organ and before she could reply, she tensed up as she suddenly felt hot all over, and began to pant; Aurora from experience simply decided to pick her up to which she also saw yet barely noticed, and made it that she was sitting on the pillows while sitting up as Neesha moaned out fearfully; mixed in sudden pleasure as she never experienced this at all before with her chest also leaking while this was happening, "M-My Light, p-please tell m-me why I fe-feel hot!"

Aurora was concerned as Neesha's body was sweaty right now and her face was red in a flush while moaning before her eyes also widened in shock; Aurora now smirking as they both saw her leaking breasts began to grow. Though once it has gotten to what she thought would be the size, grew worried while asking as Neesha came with each cup-size that grew now to H-Cups yet her breasts also kept growing, "Neesha… you didn't use them both, didn't you?" She only got a moan in response while also having her state in short-like panting words, "you… stated… both…didn't...you?" Her chest was now nearing her range of chest size; Double O-Cups and growing still as she saw the needy look on her mates face and she complied by using her fingers to masturbate her; making Neesha moan while stating her answer to also get a why didn't you state it look, mixed with sudden bliss as she came again; from Neesha, "I thought you knew?" Nearly a few minutes later; mixed with Neesha needing a few minutes as well to breathe, Neesha could barely move as her chest was now T-Cups and stopped growing.

"Well… I guess I know now, My Light." Aurora nodded as she then to confuse her, handed her the last fruit. "That is going to go well with your chest-size currently Neesha, as all I will state would make it more 'flexible' to do things." But Aurora stated it with lust as her need to cum was coming up now; nearly taking over as she was unknowingly rubbing her new cock as the other was twitching in inpatients. Eating the fruit, Neesha was confused yet Aurora decided to show her as she was in a mixture of awe and shock as she was able to use a finger to enter her nipple; milk coming out of it briefly and she moaned as it just felt like her pussy.

"So you know what I want to do first, right Neesh?" Blushing in understanding as Aurora positioned both of her cocks once in the bed, at each nipple as Neesha was wet as strangely this idea also turned her on even more, "go ahead, it would be interesting." With a purr in approval, she began to at once: entered both of her nipples as Neesha also blushed by not only how sensitive they were as she came again, but she was in both pleasure/pain as somehow, both of them were deeply in her twins. After a few moments as Aurora kissed Neesha's sudden tears since she was able to lean to do so, Neesha nodded at her and began to moan as the ice futa moved slowly firstly before picking up the pace at hearing Neesha moan lewdly now, while somehow using her left hand to grab her pussy to finger her while also using her right, to use her own; not seeing her arms stretched to do this slightly. Nearly a few minutes of now rough breast-fucking and fingering later, Aurora came a lot from both cocks into Neesha's breasts as both semen mixed with her own breast milk, leaked out quickly as they also came from both their own vaginas.

Taking a few moments as her milk washed Aurora's semen onto the bed, Neesha who was needy-looking yet saw mostly lust in her girlfriend's eyes decided to blow her but was confused at how to do so. "Why not let me help ya by doing a double-cock titfuck now instead?" Intrigued by this idea, Aurora moved both cocks on top of each other as Neesha then with Aurora's help with her own hands, began to move her two huge and slightly leaking breasts slowly; both of them moaning as Neesha's chest still had some milk leftover mixed with sweat for easier friction, and after a few minutes of roughly moving, came mostly on the wall, but got some on Neesha's face and hair, as well as half of her large breasts.

Neesha though yelped as she was on her right side as her right breast was also near the edge of the bed, dangled with jiggle-like movements as Neesha moaned in both pain and pleasure since she was now being fucked in both holes. Aurora, while fucking her mate, growled in a pleased tone while grabbing Neesha's left tit and quickly sucked on it; making Neesha cum from her vagina yet Aurora still also fucked both holes, in speeded movements of her out-of-control hips; Neesha also doing the same as her face was in utter bliss. "I'm gonna cum Neesha!" Aurora growled out with Neesha only moaned with her tongue out as she had her eyes rolled into the back of her head; with them, both cumming and her womb slightly overflowed alongside her anus, as Aurora exited both holes and covered them in her cocks spunk. They then passed out.

After they cleaned themselves and everything in the morning, Aurora was back to one cock but Neesha had to borrow a robe as they may need to also go shopping from them both seeing her chest; from what they guessed from overdosing that fruit they figured, were now K-Cups with surprisingly inverted nipples.

* * *

Through the girls were happy as secretly Neesha told the girls about her chest size feeling small; not telling Aurora, Anabel told lastly as last night she told the girls; Aurora to make her stunned yet she went to talk to Kurt eventually as if from his face, knew what she wanted to ask him, "your granddaughter is a blessed child of sorts?"

"Sadly yes as she is one of the few from her dead mother's clan of being the Blessing of Moltres." That got Aurora to look at him with widened eyes of shock as he continued, "I got her as I am her father's grandfather; since her clan was killed only recently back in Hoenn. Her parents sacrificed themselves to make she gotten to me in one piece as they were being hunted by a group called Team Magma; from them hearing about the clan's ability to able to produce an energy source. This source, however, was a false as their flames were the source of the power. Though the main reason as from what I figured, they would of may be able to locate the famed legendary for lands in that Region, by sensing on where it might be within only volcanoes."

Kurt looked at his granddaughter, Serenity Calypso Firebrand, and was happy she may have made friends with to what Aurora explained about herself, the Clan Head of Articuno's Blessed, as such. "I do have a favor to ask of you as I know from what you told me, you would be powerful enough to do so."

Aurora looked at him curiously yet looked at him in a double take of what, afterward, "I want you in case anything happened to me, to be her guardian as in secret, I am attuned with the land and I sensed that sooner or later, something would occur to cause this. Plus she is a master even at her age at making Pokéballs; to which I am secretly proud of her for as a gift to you for what you have also done for the town, as well as your children befriending her: here's one I made only recently, and a few she personally made."

Kurt then handed Aurora a light-blue Pokéball that had two small yellow lines with a long red one on top; the line though went in the middle. The other two Pokéballs, however, were the same yet seemingly beautiful as they seemed to be gem-infused of sorts, with the top having a star-like jewel that took most of the top in which was light-orange, with the rest being a mixture of solid gems, the bottom is made of some sort of rock. "She dubbed them as Gem Balls. I know it's not original naming, but that was all she could come-up with. From what she stated they could be used to easily capture Pokémon that live in either Mountains or Caves easily, in one shot as well."

Kurt then gave Aurora his phone number before they all headed out with more Pokéballs he needed to get rid of, for more space to make more to the other girls; Serenity also secretly gave Maria and Luna, a Custom Pokéball for their own gift as being her friend. Alizeh was given a Pokéball that was called a Love Ball as Casey an assortment of one ball each.

* * *

At the next gym after a few days of travel, the remaining girls saw that it was a forest inside, perfect for any Bug-type Pokémon; with Misty reluctantly joining; now knowing what type of gym this was to confuse her Togepi and the three children. Casey thinking of prank ideas with her Darkrai-part of her, within moments.

"Bugsy, I'm here for my gym battle," Aurora announced into the area when a boy dressed in a bug catcher outfit, suddenly fell from the trees. "I accept," at the field, the referee stood between the two competitors, "This is a gym battle between the Gym Leader, Bugsy, and Aurora Shirayuki of Celadon City. Both sides are to use three Pokémon each; but only the challenger can substitute Pokémon, now trainers... release your Pokémon."

"Spinarak let's go," Bugsy shouted as Misty who was supported by her mate's girls and children, was settled but was still afraid. "Murkrow it's time to fight," Aurora followed. "Spinarak tie up Murkrow with your String Shot," Bugsy shouted, "Dodge, then go in for Feint Attack; followed by both Peck and Wing Attack," Aurora countered, and with the one-two punch combo, Spinarak went down before it could even land a damaging move; impressing Bugsy, "Spinarak is unable to battle; so the winner is Murkrow," the referee shouted.

"Swarm on Beedrill," Bugsy shouted and looking up as the ice futa only saw Murkrow only nodded, ready for more. "Murkrow use Aerial Ace and Wing Attack," scoring the first hit, Bugsy ordered Beedrill to use Twineedle; however, that was blocked with Aurora having Murkrow using Aerial Ace to get around using the Wing Attack-Peck combo; landing a critical but wasn't enough to knock Beedrill out. "Beedrill; Quick Attack then Poison Jab," Bugsy yelled out as Murkrow barely dodging it in time.

Murkrow and Beedrill fell when they both used Aerial Ace along with Poison Jab and Wing Attack respectively. "Gym leader bring out your last Pokémon," the referee asked, "Scyther let's go," Bugsy shouted, "Heracross let's do this," Aurora yelled out. "Scyther: Quick Attack into Slash," Bugsy shouted, "Endure, then use Brutal Swing before sending Scyther in the air, and finish off with Stone Edge," once Scyther was in the air, Bugsy made his move, "Scyther: Sword Dance to deflect then follow up with the Vacuum Wave-Razor Wind combo," the girls were shocked at the use of a status increasing move as a defensive one, "I have to hand it you Bugsy," Aurora smiled as she was the one now impressed. "Thanks, I normally use the move combos for Fire-type attacks, but since Rock-type moves are also one of Scyther's weaknesses; I decided to use it," Bugsy explained.

"Heracross use Earthquake," Aurora ordered causing Scyther to stumble around, "Now Aerial-Tackle followed by Stone-Punch," confused with what Stone Punch was, Bugsy was shocked when after Heracross used Focus Punch; small pieces of stone appeared from the fist while also causing a major amount of damage. "Scyther Agility into Quick Attack and Wing Attack," Bugsy ordered, "Heracross use Endure," Aurora countered but seeing as Scyther had more experience and training, Heracross fell, "Heracross in unable to battle so the winner is Scyther," the referee broadcasted.

"Trainer, reveal your last Pokémon," getting out her last Pokéball, Aurora shouted, "Cyndaquil it's time for you to shine," Bugsy rose an eyebrow, "You do know I have a way to countering the flames," he said. "I know but I also know it will only be a matter of time before you have to move in to attack me," Aurora said.

"Scyther; Slash," Bugsy said, "Flames Commandment," Aurora countered using her signature Counter Shield that also sent a burning sensation on Scyther, "Great… now Scyther's burnt," Bugsy cursed at this, "Scyther use Agility, followed by Quick Attack," he shouted but it seems that Aurora has learned the ways of bait and attack as she had Cyndaquil dodge at the last second, and retaliated with an attack making it impossible to use Sword Dance to counter. "Scyther is unable to battle; so with all of Bugsy's Pokémon unable to battle, I declare Aurora the winner," smiling Bugsy gladly handed her the gym badge.

* * *

After the badge win, the girls decided to do their own thing as Neesha decided to state; as they went into three groups now to separate and conquer as the saying goes and Alizeh staying with her two younger sisters from her Mommy's orders; seeing she is more mature mixed with her mentally true age for some time, "do you care if I look around and then maybe get 'things' for the upcoming event?"

Misty was confused unlike most of the girls realized she hinted of her upcoming birthday eventually as Aurora nodded with approval; also gesturing to her non-bra covered chest as she was wearing her outfit yet they jiggled more than she likes since she was also starting to feel protective by seeing the leering looks from the men in town; gazing at her mate then the others girls, "I think you should also get a new bra as you have been wanting to still."

Nodding as Neesha decided to take Chiyo with her, she kissed her girlfriend briefly on the lips and with a wave as Misty allowed her to take her Togepi; with permission, to maybe get a toy for her to play with as they all saw a toy shop for Pokémon in this city, they then left.

After a half an hour with both Aurora's and Anabel's group returning to the meeting spot; awaiting Neesha and Chiyo's, they all saw Officer Jenny riding an Arcanine to follow as when they got to the site; saw a group of officers and firefighters with water Pokémon, directing and trying to put flames out of a building near them as they decided to help them since Aurora heard people still inside the shop. Once it was settled with the shop half-burnt yet still standing, and everyone inside was truly safe except some of which had to get breathing masks on their faces, Aurora asked with Jenny knowing who she was, "what happened here, Officer Jenny?"

What she said next made then worry about Chiyo and Neesha, "this was caused by Team Rocket only recently as we have been trying to get them out of our town. But from what I figured this was a distraction like they usually do when in our town, for more important things as last time they did this sort of thing, was a jewel heist we caught on too late."

Seeing she dismissed them to get reports in, Aurora looked at her girls and children, with Anabel to make them look to her quickly grabbing her head; Aurora grabbing her in return to make her not fall as she froze still like the others by her words, "Neesha… help... Silver and Togepi… Rocket-," "Where are they My Gem?" Aurora interrupted her mate as a while back; before they officially went back on their Johto adventure, Anabel decided to link somehow; after doing so to Aurora, a link of sorts that would let them know if they; the girls themselves, would be in trouble. "Can-Can't say. Here!"

Once Anabel touched her Alpha, she rose over as she was given the location of both Chiyo who was unconscious in an alley and Neesha she saw was knocked out in a truck that made her vision blurry with Anabel's vision, before it was blocked off yet she saw the small mountain like they all did in the distance, "you girls go tend to Chiyo, while I go get Neesha back." Before the girls could argue, they shivered at the parental fury they saw in her eyes as unknown to them, the beast inside was ready to shed blood.

* * *

 _ **Twelve minutes before Neesha's abduction; during the shop burn…**_

Neesha as well as Chiyo; not realizing the meeting spot was empty as things elsewhere were happening, was having a good time at their current location within the city itself. Togepi was chirping happily while holding onto a rattle that strangely made bell sounds; from their shopping, by them getting their things and dropping them off into Aurora's room at the Pokémon Center, and decided to locate the girls now.

"You think Aurora would like the dress you bought for your upcoming date she stated, the other day?" Chiyo asked for once, Aurora asked Neesha out on an official date and if from what she knew led up to sex, well that's how it goes as she herself is a virgin. "Yes I do hope so; it was actually cheap yet beautiful." Neesha then grabbed her chest to make Chiyo briefly tint at her words now with a sly grin; Chiyo currently holding the egg-fairy Pokémon, "I do hope it would show off these ladies as I saw Aurora was intrigued by their size anyways."

Agreeing with her with a single nod while also adjusting the happy baby Pokémon, they both stopped when they heard a sound of help in an alleyway near them. The sound of the victim was that of a little girl.

Looking at each other; with Neesha grabbing her Pokéball for her Ninetales, and Chiyo's newer Pokémon for a few weeks; her Pokémon which was a shocker as it was a wild version of fossil Pokémon, a Kabutops, and headed to the alleyway.

They were angered at seeing Team Rocket Grunts with an odd-looking male scientist holding a scanner to her; the girl was none other to stun them, was Kurt's grandchild. Her Houndour unconscious to the side while looking injured, grinned wickedly at her fearful and tear-stained face, "it seems we found another Blessed to add to our roster of blessed-kidnapped hostages," he stated in a raspy-toned voice and before they could knock her out, they were suddenly blasted above their heads by a Flamethrower and Ice Beam Attacks.

"Who interferes with Team Rocket business?" The scientist exclaimed, as unlike others he wore a red lab coat with golden buttons, was thin-looking with a hint of muscle, and had a grey mustache with a bald head; his symbol of the organization on his right-breast pocket in a neon-green color.

Seeing the fox and fossil Pokémon from both Neesha and Chiyo, with narrowed eyes at them, he chuckled at quickly recognizing Neesha; despite her looks currently of a bigger chest and stuff, "Ahhh. Neesha Croft, I was meant to eventually look for you as your father's clan members want you to return and be married still." That made Neesha tensed up yet still she stated; changing the subject to make him frown, "what do you want with that girl?"

"Oh, well it is our Organization's goal now to utilize Blessed People to our cause, as Slaves, for both combat and to fulfill our sexual desires. But since you're here… mmm yes, you would do nicely for my own projects, instead of the annoying clan of your task." He stated while continuing, boasting about who he was as if, he was famous, "for I, Dr. James Stratos, would be famous even more everywhere to what I have planned! Mwahahaha!"

The Rocket Grunts gave their current leader right now weirded-out looks, as well as both Neesha and Chiyo sweat, dropped to this; Togepi was now behind the two girls, looking at the area slightly scared. "What are you fools waiting around for? Knock them out!" The Grunts sent out their usual types of Pokémon as Chiyo kept stating Ice Beam to her Kabutops, while Neesha did the same with Ninetales from her Flamethrower for several minutes until Neesha winced yet looked at her arm as Dr. Stratos shot her with a dart from seeing his cruel grin, making Chiyo yell out her name before she was hit with a bat to the head; knocking her out from those that went to the fire on the other part of town, came and aided their fellow Grunts.

"Leave that female and take the two girls, and the Pokémon," Dr. Stratos stated as a Rocket Van pulled up to the alleyway entrance with him mostly looking at Neesha's form with a mad-gleam in his eyes, "we have a new goal that needs to get to the base for our two projects; MOVE OUT NOW!" Once loaded with a deep-sleeping and in-pain Neesha as she was having adverse side effects from a rash appeared on her arm from the tranq-dart, Serenity was struggling in the two grunt's grip as they left her unconscious Houndour, Silver's Pokéball, and Togepi into the van, and took off.

Elsewhere, within Johto.

Mewtwo quickly opened his eyes after sensing something was now off and oddly… familiar-feeling, and told his two top-clones to watch the area as he teleported.

* * *

 _ **Present time; Aurora near the base**_

Aurora saw the mountain-side entrance was crawling with Rocket Grunts and knew at least Chiyo was safe, but she got an ear-full of Misty's baby being taken; her Togepi, alongside Silver and Neesha, as they left the Kabutops and the healing Shiny female Houndour alone.

She sighed while going into her bag as Lance feared this might happen, and discarded her own clothing and put-on a Commander's female uniform that was custom made for her frame perfectly. While placing her outfit into her bag, she placed it on her shoulders while casually walking into the area now; secretly amused by the Grunts saluting at her in respect. Though once inside, she sweats dropped at seeing the enormous space the base has as well as seeing it was mostly deep underground.

" _I should have reconsidered Anabel's offer to aid me for once_ ," Aurora thought as she began her search for the two missing Pokémon and Neesha. Exploring the different rooms of the base, Aurora soon saw something that ticked off both her human and dragon-side at the same time; for in the test chamber at the center of the room was Kurt's granddaughter, with a type of device strapped to the top, "What happened to you?" She asked herself and looking at the computers and also snooping around, Aurora saw Team Rocket's plans, "How the fuck did they get all of this," she said as the screen showed various blessed and descendants of blessed children they were able to record within two years, "I didn't even know that there were this many," she muttered; downloading it into her Xtransiver then erasing the original data completely before getting her out of there, "They really need to get better security," Aurora said; because all she had to do was use the key card that was in the uniforms breast pocket.

Slowly removing the little girl from the chamber, the girl immediately shivered due to the area not being hot enough, "Let's hope I can do this," transforming by Azusa's mental suggestion into her beast form, Aurora took on her Reshiram Form and the heat easily allowed the little girl to stop shivering; although her eyes were scrunched up as if, she was in a nightmare.

Exploring the rest of the lab; as after few minutes dismissed the form from seeing Serenity now warm, Aurora saw the lab she was looking for, "Oh my," tears couldn't help but fall at seeing the sight that froze her over briefly. In the center of the room floating in the chamber was a transformed Neesha, totally naked as her hair is a violet-lily color now and a tail swishing around her; but what really caught her attention, was the dick and balls hanging between her legs; although her breast size was about the same, probably a bit bigger than normal with nipples still being inverted, she gained a palmable butt now.

Quickly, yet gently, rushing to the computer, Aurora found out that Team Rocket was going to use a couple of girls for breeding purposes, hoping to mix and match 'units' for different super powered babies. Swiftly typing on the computer, like last time, Aurora downloaded everything yet her eyes blinked at a project name that passed by, and stated to herself quietly, "Project: Turned?" Looking deeper, she found out that it was supposed to be about turning regular Pokémon they get into Shadow Pokémon; as well as turning the ones not fit, into humans somehow. "Fuck this shit," continuing to type through the computer, Aurora saw the quickest way to the possible location of Silver and Togepi; recalling they were with Neesha. "Hey what the fuck are you doing?!" Turning, Aurora saw the random Rocket Doctor; but it wasn't Dr. Stravos, "Who are you; no one is supposed to be here on Dr. Stravos' orders."

"Didn't you know? The doctor wanted me to do an update, but I can't tell where the other two are?" She lied easily to him. Blinking, the doctor repeated it in his mind, "Oh, ok then. Well for your information: the two little ones are in a lower section of the lab; that also has a quick route to the outside, which I think is… a couple miles away from the lab itself. It was just in case of an emergency." Mentally smirking, Aurora left with the still sleeping girl; wondering how the scientist didn't see that. However, to her surprise, the guy quickly left the room.

"I'm surprised this group had the... what you humans call: balls to do something like this," Mewtwo said furiously looking at chamber; making Aurora briefly jump yet relaxed at seeing it was him. "From the computers, they used the extra DNA from yourself… into my mate," Aurora said returning to the computer, "So from what I felt earlier, she may be now considered my child... after all of this." Aurora nodded, "Yes, but let's worry about that later and get my children back," Mewtwo nodded, "It seems that in their haste to build the base, they have forgotten to include a teleporter blocker," Mewtwo smirked and teleporting them to the children, Aurora had a hard time to restraining the beast within; with Mewtwo secretly angered as well. As in the chambers were physically not her children, but yet spiritually they were. Both tanks though say "failed projects" on the sides.

Both girls looked to be seven physically, but the first girl Aurora saw must be Togepi as she like whom to be Silver, were cute-looking. Togepi showed to be having pale skin, but near white as she had around her eyes, one blue triangle and a red one on the other; even though around her nipples was the opposite, yet the markings were upside-down triangles. She oddly had copper-like hair that seemed spiked yet also curly at the tips; at the back of her head and she had instead of nails; talons on each finger-tip like her mother, Delia, since the rest of the former Pokémon were normal.

Silver though was what truly shocked the ice futa as they seemed to have failed on doing what they planned to do to them, as she was half-shadow and half of her original self she saw. Silver's skin color, however, was a light opal color; from the shadow infusion she figured, and her hair was a mix of dark-violet and dark-blue in colors. She also had her wings changed into extra arm-like limbs on her back which floated within the tank, and she also had her markings of her former race as a Lugia, around her eyes as her nipples were a darker-opal color.

"Aurora, take them and let's leave," Mewtwo said; feeling the emotions roll off of the woman in waves. Turning to the computers, Aurora did the same thing as she did with every computer in the base: copying then deleting the info. "You do know that we need to stop them from following us," Mewtwo points out as he teleported the small group out of the base, "Yeah I know, and thanks to a bit of off-to-the-side practicing, I've figured out a way to plant small snowflakes that explode into spikes," smirking, Aurora set them all off as the mountain behind them suddenly, had spikes popping out which was soon followed by an explosion. "Which is also electrically charged," she added; turning to see that both Neesha and Kurt's granddaughter were starting to wake up yet were back to sleep within moments.

* * *

Back at the destroyed base, however, Dr. Stravos scowled yet knew it might have been that Aurora girl, and shouted aloud to get most of the Grunts to sweatdrop, "I WILL GET MY REVENGE YOU BRAT, YOU HEAR ME! AND ON YOUR LITTLE MUTT TOO."

Back in Azalea Town, the girls saw Aurora and another Pokémon fly in, "Aurora we have some bad news," Anabel said depressed, "Is this about Kurt?" Aurora asked, "Yes, Team Rocket burst through the door and after a bit of a struggle... Team Rocket must have just said 'to hell with it', and killed him by bashing his own hammer over his head, and took his granddaughter."

"Well I found her and our new daughters," Aurora said with a mixture of emotions in her tone, and the girls; Aurora's girls gasped, "I'm going to kill them," Misty growled as Aurora saw her eyes darkened to an odd color, "Misty, not in front of the children," Anabel scolded yet everyone could see that there was no real scolding of sorts, in her voice.

"Aurora, girls, are you all alright?" Lance asked as he entered the room after arriving nearly a few minutes later; confused by the odd-looking Pokémon with the girls, "Yeah… but I got some bad news," the futanari Clan Head of Articuno said while uploading the info she got from Team Rocket. Seeing the information for themselves, the girls along with Lance; the children away as Casey figured they may want to see what she felt was bad news; all had disgusting looks on their faces, "I'll go through the info and inform them that they are being hunted," Lance said while taking the flash drive.

"Can we just change the subject please," Kris begged everyone, "Like for the fact that my next Contest is in Goldenrod City," hearing noises suddenly, they all looked to see Neesha and the two former Pokémon were waking-up; Serenity though was the first to wake up, "P-Please tell me that it wasn't a dream," she begged, "What dream?" Misty asked, as like the others fully knowing what she might ask, "My grandfather dying at the hands of Team Rocket and me being experimented on," unable to hold back anymore, Aurora hugged the girl which caused the tears to start flowing; shocking then they were neon-blue.

Letting the girls leave with her children, Neesha; who fell asleep again as she was drugged, saw Serenity as their newest sibling; who sees Aurora as a mother-figure, Aurora stripped naked while now allowing Serenity to drink from her breasts, "Don't worry Little Sere, I'll take care of you now," humming a song she recalled listening from her mother during the times she was depressed when she was still Ash; Serenity calmed down while still crying, drank the cold breast milk in comfort. Waking up suddenly later on as they fell asleep on each other, Aurora saw that Serenity was trembling and quickly taking action, the mother/father of many little girls knew what to do.

The following Morning, Aurora saw that Mewtwo was still there, "Can I ask why you're still here?" She asked as she figured he might have somewhere else to be, "If I am to train my child, I should travel with you," Mewtwo said to stun her at his words, "But I can also train your other mates as well," he added. "But-but what about the other clone Pokémon you would be leaving behind?" Aurora asked him then as he smirked at her while replying back, "I already trained them to look after themselves; with them only to call me if there is an emergency, so I see no reasons as to why I cannot. Plus my new child has an aunt out there as well, from my… antics unknowingly." A bit surprised by not only his words, but only a little suspicious as to what he meant by "aunt"; Aurora pulled out an Ultra Ball, "If you're so sure, then welcome aboard," nodding, Mewtwo allowed himself to be captured but once the capture was complete, he burst out. "Now I know why that Pikachu of yours refuses to enter that Pokéball of his," Mewtwo mentioned while shivering to confuse her; later on, Mewtwo teleported the children to the Mansion in Celadon with a note to Delia and Erika about the situation and Alizeh stated she would stay behind as secretly, she captured one of Pokémon that while the base her Mommy done-in, and wanted to see if her Grandma's would wonder what she is.

A day later, "Aurora what do you have there?" Neesha quietly asked as she strained her throat from all the screaming before she was drugged from the chamber tank, then began the transformation process to her look now, and also irked as her tail wasn't at all controllable; to what she thought as it's been a few days since that incident. Searching through the ruins of Kurt's House, Aurora saw the GS Ball then looking around to see if Kurt was working on it, "Aurora, he must have thrown his studies in the furnace," Misty said seeing the cinders at the bottom of the furnace.

* * *

For Neesha, it felt as it was sudden; after they left Kurt's House and back in the Pokémon Center, her instincts were screaming to find the nearest human female or female humanoid Pokémon, and fuck them or get fucked; seeing the girl struggling to contain herself, Aurora excused themselves to Aurora's room at said Pokémon Center.

"Aurora, pl-please I don't k-know what's happening to me," Neesha said with her blushing yet she stated it in fear; Aurora quickly understanding while locking the door as her mate has been unknowingly been rubbing both her cock and pussy at the same time; her balls slowly looking tense. "Neesha, you're experiencing the desire to mate for the first time," Aurora said; making her blink, "So just take it out on me," Neesha growled out yet blinked from what she said and was surprised, "Are you sure? I could hurt you," she said now in a worried tone, "Please, the worst that could happen is that I'm mind broken through all the sex," Neesha told her mate in a determined voice as Aurora didn't see Neesha's eyes briefly changed color; a neon-pink color, "In fact . . . I will be the one going to turn you in a stuttering mess by the time we're done."

Bracing for impact as the ice futa felt something was off, Aurora felt her clothes turn into confetti by a powerful yet gentle-feeling of pulse-like energy, Aurora then saw that she was upside down suddenly and much to her surprise, Neesha's tail to stun her… sprouted a dick. Already having her mouth full of Neesha's new dick while this was happening; stunned at how fast Neesha's speed is, Aurora felt the tail-dick gently scrape across her cunt; it wiggling like a tentacle, "Mmmmnn," she voiced feeling her mind being probed before moaning louder, just as Neesha came; tasting raspberry and chocolate to her slight inward surprise.

Feeling the sensation of suddenly being teleported, Aurora saw the bed beneath her and above her was Neesha with a drunken look in her eyes, "You better be ready," the recently transformed girl said while slamming all 15-inches of her dick fully into Aurora's asshole; her balls slamming against her cunt. "Oh god, Neesha, you're… you're being too rough," Aurora groaned out, "That's the point," Neesha mentally communicate while at the same time, turning on all of Aurora's senses to full blast and quickly turning Aurora into a stuttering mess. Though Neesha's tail wasn't idle as it found itself quickly in Aurora's gaping mouth; almost gagging in pleasured surprise at the intrusion. Neesha then kept ramming into Aurora while her dick-tail did the same into the ice futa's mouth for nearly several minutes; with Neesha also sucking onto her mate's left breast; sucking the milk out as much as she can. Aurora muffled to her mate she was going to cum and Neesha growled out a grunt as she came from both her dick and dick-tail while nearly overflowing the two places; you could see the globs of cum traveling from the body to the end of the tail.

Once Neesha pulled out, her tail was back in the air while wiggling like a tentacle still; with her having a wicked grin on her face, "I-is th-that . . . the best you got Neesha," Aurora breathed out, "Oh I have plenty more planned… but do, however, call me Psylocke," Neesha purred while also grinning; using her psychic ability to imprint it yet it failed as Aurora was half-aware now, and decided to state things about that name later. "Of course My Psylocke," smiling, Neesha was about to lift Aurora up, but quicker than Neesha expected, Aurora forced Neesha on the bed, "Now it's my turn," she purred; pinning Neesha down in ice and moved down, all the while massaging her bloated balls, "Please . . . not there," Neesha/Psylocke moaned out in surprise yet also cried out in a painful tone as her Alpha literally had her by the balls.

Swallowing her ball sack, Aurora jerks off Neesha's dick with an electrically-iced over infusion of her hand, and began to quickly rub it to make her mate as her eyes changed back and forth, yet stayed neon-pink still, to moan in pain/pleasure. Not leaving out her tail-dick, Aurora gave it a tit job while still doing as she has been doing; making Neesha/Psylocke eyes to roll behind in pleasure.

Feeling that Neesha was about to cum, Aurora concentrated on her breasts to expel heat before coating them in electricity; making Neesha's/Psylocke's dick-tail to twitch within seconds and showering both futa's in layers of cum that was oddly enough . . . light-purple. As Neesha was taking a breather; as she's never came this much; not since her time with Kris, that she didn't notice Aurora right over her, with a chin covered in semen while her eyes briefly changed to Azusa's and back, "Let's continue shall we," without waiting for a response, Aurora slammed her larger sized dick; silencing Neesha's scream with her own tail cock with her also tasting an odd flavor of cookies and cream ice cream; but without the cold.

Eye rolling further, Neesha could only stutter out broken words at this point, "Seeing as I'm now pregnant with your baby; from Azusa stating it, it's only right that I do the same to you," Aurora purred out, her eyes now fully like Azusa's yet she was fully aware. Biting Neesha's tongue, she began to grope Neesha/Psylocke's tits while trying to get her nipples to emerge, and once she had that accomplished, Aurora began slurping the milk out by grabbing both breasts and sucking on both nipples; her hands still charged with electricity and ice, went directly to Neesha's neglected cock after a few moments and acting like a vibrator, Aurora went to the lowest settings right as she was about to cum, "C-cum . . . please . . . cum," Neesha slurred in drunken lust; her eyes now normal with her pupils still looking pink before that too, faded. "Well, you've been a good girl… so cum to your heart's content," and with that Neesha screamed out bloody pleasure as the ceiling is covered in Neesha's semen that dripped down bellow, "Good night, my dangerous Psylocke," Aurora muttered out; tired by the session. And though she couldn't see it, Neesha subconscious had her dick-tail enter her cunt.

* * *

A day after Neesha's first heat, Aurora decided they should bond for a few hours before taking Mewtwo's offer to head back to Celadon City.

Finding themselves back home, the girls; thankful they installed the rubber padding, were dogpiled on by their daughters. "We really need to get you girls on the pill," Delia said while also taking a breather, "I'm not as young as I used to," Aurora playfully laughed, "Please, thanks to unlocking from the family blessings, you're both mentally and physically in your late 20's." Neesha had other things on her mind besides playful bantering, "How's my baby?" She asked; reminding the girls she was pregnant yet the mother's questioned to themselves inwardly why she was also nude still unlike the others… not knowing about Casey secretly is also.

"She is fine for the moment; despite what that doctor from Mewtwo's explanation of what was done to her… aging her as such from reading her mind." Neesha winced as she gotten a brief headache that went away as unknown to her, her inner persona that was sealed away, fused with her Pokémon half, was raging at the idea of their child harmed; secretly aware as she gave birth before her balls settled and grew. "We can go see her if you want Neesha?" Aurora suggested as the girls seeing Neesha may need Aurora's support, decided to hang with their children and the mother's as Delia from Mewtwo's permission, read her mind to Neesha's child's location in the home.

With Mewtwo, Neesha, and Aurora now, they entered the sub-part of the basement that was an extra entertainment room; in case of company, their children could entertain themselves within this area. There while coloring; despite her current looks; age-wise, was Neesha's child.

She resembled Aurora's figure if she looked like that age of thirteen; with an E-Cupped chest and a slender frame to make her look delicate, but with Neesha's face. Oddly, she also had diamond-shaped irises that were amber colored, and the pupil was sky-blue and her Scylla was also pitch-black. The child to make them fume had injection marks of sorts on both her forearms and legs, and she had small yet cute fangs under her upper-lip, and whisker-like markings on each cheek, and a Mewtwo-like tale; but slender looking than both Neesha and Mewtwo's. She however to confuse them, had bright-red skin coloring and fox-like ears instead of human ones. She also wore mostly a nightgown that went well with her skin color, even if it only went down to her midriff.

"From what your mother stated, mostly to me from reading her mind, the child has been secluding herself after I dropped her off here a day ago," Mewtwo explained to both Aurora and Neesha, causing them both to get extremely worried. "In fact she doesn't have yet a name to herself, and refused to even be called by them by any other names," Mewtwo added sadly as he already knew she was his grandchild, yet not one word was spoken from the child's lips as well; her mind somehow blocked fully in an impressive barrier.

Walking up to her, the girl's expression slowly brightened upon seeing them, "Mama, Papa," she mentally said slightly, making them jump; much to the little girl's amusement. "So Mewtwo said that you are keeping to yourself," Neesha gently began, "I know I should at least try and spend time with my pack but," the young girl mentally trailed off while pointing to the ears and tail at first, then hesitantly pointing to her throat, "Sweetie, love, it's alright. Just look at your parents," Aurora began to say to the unnamed child, "All of us have something like that; your ears and tail, even your sisters," she added. "You know we never did give you a name," Neesha began, "Oh can it be fox related?" The child asked, "Of course," and thinking about it, "Selkie," Aurora stated as all three realized the entire time, Selkie has yet to speak making them know one thing as well: she was born mute.

Spending more time with all of their children, both futanari's decided it was time to get back on the road with Chiyo and Maria staying behind this time; Chiyo having a concussion and was getting headaches, she decided that and Maria being close to her, stated she would stay. Selkie, however, decided to come as she felt oddly, unsafe within Erika's home to which confused them; not seeing a dark look in Erika's eyes by her mental words.

Before they left, Misty named her former Togepi, Cherre Lena Waterflower, and Chiyo decided to allow Silver to be named: Silver Maylene Juniper.


	17. Chapter 17 part one

Paying respects at Kurt's Funeral, the girls set for the road once more; Selkie confused at who the man was yet stayed silent from her mind by seeing Serenity's depressed and also tear-filled face, "First Mommy and Daddy… now Grandpa," she whispered to herself sadly. "Don't worry Little Sere: we promised your grandfather that we would take care of you, and that's what we're going to do," Misty whispered as she now held the little girl in her arms who to Misty's inward surprise by Serenity briefly chirping like a baby bird briefly in sadness with Aurora also giving a look of later to her mate; which she only nodded.

Luna though felt something was off; a headache coming to her in which she hid as she saw a glimpse that she also barely recalled; Casey worried yet stayed silent as they resumed their eye spy game since they were now traveling for some time, with everyone.

"So where's the next Contest/Gym?" Misty asked; wanting to remind herself for everyone else; once the funeral was over, "The gym is in Goldenrod City," Aurora admitted; with her telling the girls earlier their new child was maybe the last of her blessed kind: the Blessed of Moltres. "Contest wise it's in a place called Aqua Rose City," Kris answered with a raised eyebrow at the city's name. As they were about to enter the forest, they heard the familiar sounds of something cracking, "The egg Professor Elm gave us," Misty realized; pulling the egg out the girls saw the egg hatching into a Togepi, "Wow... at least we have a playmate," Neesha said, "I wonder why Mr. Pokemon gave Professor Elm the egg, I'm sure it would have been better with him," she added. "You remember the thing in Violet City?" Kris said, "You mean with the Kimono Girl, right?" The girls remembered, "Is this a type of test," Aurora wondered aloud with her mates agreeing; secretly wondering what would Cherre think of this.

* * *

As they were about to enter Ilex Forest when they saw a kid looking distressed, "Oh man, when my dad finds out that they went into the forest I'm toast," concerned, they asked what's wrong, "I'm learning from my dad to be a master Charcoal Maker... but the two Farfetch'd we have ran into Ilex Forest, and I don't have any Pokémon to protect myself from the Pokémon inside," Sylvester explained.

"We can do it for you," Misty offered, "Really you will, oh thank you," he said bowing. In the forest, the girls split into groups of two to cover more ground, "Alright I see one," Aurora said as she and Neesha caught it, "Anabel, Misty, Kris we have one on our end how about you?" she asked on the Xtransceiver. " _We need a little help here, the little Pokémon is tricky to catch_ ," Misty said as a flash of Farfetch'd is seen jumping over, and reaching the others it took an hour to find the damn thing.

As they explored the forest, they heard a female singing, "Kimono Girl, Kimono Girl, lost and all alone. Poor girl lost in the dark Ilex Forest," approaching the singing girl, Anabel asked, "Hey are you the Kimono Girl we met in Violet City?" The woman looked confused by this, "I don't know what you're talking about, I've never been to Violet City," she answered; now confusing the group of females and children. "Anyways can you help me in getting out of the forest, please?" She asked, "Yeah sure we're just on our way out as well," Misty said and it was when they noticed a shrine, "Oh that, it's a shrine to Celebi; the Spirit of the Forest, there are many of them scattered throughout Johto," the Kimono Girl stated though it took a while, the group of females finally made it to the exit, "Oh thank goodness," she said turning to Aurora and her mates, "Thank you for helping me find my way out," with a bow, the Kimono Girl left. "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be meeting more of them," Kris said causing the others to nod.

"Daddy, can we go back to the shrine please?" Luna asked, "Why Sweetie?" Aurora asked her suddenly curious as to why her child wants to return, "I feel something there," confused, they went back to the shrine, "So what do you sense?" Misty asked. Turning to the back, Luna found a hidden item. "What's this?" Aurora asked confused when the tablet on her wrist started to glow when in, after a brief flash of light, was a description.

" _If you are reading this, then I am already dead. My love, I swore that I would find a cure for your sickness as a form of forgiveness; in not thinking quickly enough to get out of the way of Yveltal's attack that turned you into stone."_

"Yveltal?" Misty asked confused, but it was here that the surrounding area started to turn to stone and a red and black colored bird appeared with everyone taking a step back in shock, "That's… that's Yveltal," Kris gulped, "It's said that everything in a 50 mile radius turns to stone, drained of their own life force, if it chooses," the girls started to sweat, but for Aurora, she transformed into her beast form; stunning said legendary yet kept it to itself. "Why have you disturbed this shrine?" He asked her, "My daughter sensed something and that's how she found the journal," Aurora explained. "Tell me this then child: why do you have the blessing of my counterpart, Xerneas?" It was Neesha that answered or more liked figured things out as she saw unlike the others back then, said legendary Pokémon, "It was when we first met, at Mewtwo's stadium where Aurora got turned to stone from two psychic attacks and that's where Xerneas revived her," thinking about it; Aurora did remember that incident.

"So that explains it then, as only those renewed by my counterpart could get me to move away from my domain; at my sites I personally blessed." The legendary revealed yet added afterward to get them almost to face-fault, "with Celebi asking for aid at that time, from that party long ago." As silence descended upon the group the stoned surroundings returned to normal as a deer like Pokémon appeared as well as revealed itself, "Brother what has caused you to awaken early?" He asked but saw his blessed within seconds of arriving, "Ah now I see," turning back to his brother, Xerneas said, "Come let us return to Kalos," nodding; both bird and deer vanished into the odd portal they summoned that led to their domains; with it quickly closing behind them.

* * *

At the other side of the forest after going the other way, the girls finally smelled the ocean air, "The beach, oh how I miss thee," Misty said stretching; getting amused looks from mostly everyone but Selkie as she and Luna stood in awe at the sight.

Approaching the town near the beach, there were a lot of people with their Pokémon, "What's this all about?" Neesha asked aloud her question, "You must be new here if you girls don't know about the Annual Tauros Festival; it's the twenty-third anniversary after all," a salesperson told them that was selling hats, "Tauros Festival?" Misty asked curiously. "Yeah it happens once a year and the festival also doubles as an event to trade your Pokémon," he explained. It was here that the girls felt the earth suddenly shake, "I take it that this is part of the festival," Aurora stated as she gained a gleam in her eyes her mates knew all too well, "Yup and if you're able to grab onto a Tauros while they run, you get a trophy along with 20,000 Pokédollars," he revealed and once the Tauros passed followed by a group of people, Aurora chased after them. "Here we go again," Anabel smiled along with the other girls.

In Aurora's P.O.V, she was quickly using her self-taught parkour and free running skills she developed back in Celadon City to her advantage, and soon she was reaching the front of the group when the Tauros made a hard-right; resulting in Aurora to jump off the wall and grip the horns of a Shiny Tauros causing the rest of the herd to step on the breaks. "Does this mean I win?" She asked in her cutest voice ever, and once she received the cash, Aurora had the trophy shipped to Celadon City. "So… are you girls are up for trading?" The dom/sub member of the group asked her mates, "Nah not at the moment," Misty replied.

Kris though while they were discussing things; also taking care of the needs of the three children, began to feel hot rather suddenly and with each passing minute; taking gulps of her water as she thought she was only dehydrated yet she was still bothered; her body unknowingly clenching her legs as she also didn't feel herself slowly growing wet around her snatch. This has been going on for the past thirty minutes until Aurora sniffed and quickly to the point she would have snapped her neck, and looked at Kris as her mate also looked to be flushed yet confused since her left hand went for her right breast and was also about to group it, "Kris, you ok?" The ice futa asked to get Kris to only look at her; her body not trying to secretly please herself anymore as she also shakily nodded.

Narrowing her eyes as she could see Anabel nodding in confirmation, Kris quickly yelped when Aurora grabbed her; making the girls sweat drop when Selkie mentally asked where they're going with them also paling as Luna also asked this since they were not prepared for said "talk".

* * *

Aurora, after a few minutes, took Kris's to the beach showers they had; as they were on the beach looking at stalls and still discussing things. Kris, now at Aurora's firm look as the ice futa stated firmly; Kris clenching her legs with her also unknowingly making a moan, "show me your crotch Kris, I may know what's going on." Kris nodded shakily as her body was shivering as if, she was cold, and also now showing her currently pulsing as well as a puffy vagina to Aurora; who only nodded in reply while also surprising Kris by her words, "Yep, you're in heat alright."

"I'm i-in he-heat?" She asked in confusion as Aurora only nodded with her now gently stripping Kris's clothing; the girl feeling bothered still as her love juices clearly showed from the last article, her underwear, that she was truly in heat: her vagina was pulsing and puffy; leaking juices even more as it was exposed into the warm-like air, making Kris moan briefly at this. Aurora locked the stall door as she began to strip as Kris quickly; as she was now nude, began to use her left hand to finger-fuck herself as her body was twitching; Aurora gently stating seeing that her first heat would be intense for the girl; her body jiggling as she kept her cock away for now, "Let me take care of you My Bolt, it is the only way to get you out of it, ok?"

Blushing even more at the nickname, Aurora suddenly gave her as the young Clan Head approached and began to touch her vagina; moving Kris's fingers away as she now was finger-fucking her mate's pussy gently and making Kris moan in reply at this. Aurora then gently laid Kris on the floor as she then heard Azusa state within her mind to fuck her heated mate already, yet the ice futa maiden ignored that part as Kris she felt, needed her first heat to be gentle…. next time though, that would be different. Aurora then began to increase the pleasure by adding a small trace of electricity to her fingertips with Kris also moaning aloud yet quickly placed her arm to her mouth quickly, at the fear of being caught. A few minutes later as Aurora was also finger-fucking herself with her free hand as she also quickly moved within Kris's cunt; making her moan as Kris quickly came while gushing on Aurora's fingers with ease. Aurora then positioned the dazed girl into a sixty-nine position; with her tasting a tart-yet-sweet flavor; due to Kris's cunt leaking still, despite her cumming and Kris quickly lapped in gusto on her Alpha's own cunt. They then moments later: came together as one, as both of their faces were covered in their love juices.

Seeing Kris was not satisfied at all from that, Aurora decided pulled out the big guns: releasing her cock now while also helping her mate up from the floor, and getting a sudden yet wicked, idea to try. Turning on the water from the shower stall they were in as Aurora personally knew unlike Kris: there would be no-one using these stalls from a tip-off as such, from that same hat seller they met.

Aurora then made Kris lean on the wall with her back being sprayed by near-hot/warm water; Aurora briefly letting out a moan to the water touching her as well as Aurora also began to insert her cock into Kris's asshole, within moments; causing Kris to let out a surprised yet pain-filled yelp. As she began to fuck her like this, Aurora leaned forward to rub her mate's pussy and also tease at the same time, her clit; making Kris to lewdly moan yet she tried to hold them each of them in; which was also useless when Aurora channeled a bit of electricity into her fingertips, once again. "That's it My Bolt, scream; scream for me," Aurora purred as she stroked Kris's neck; forcing the in-heat girl to scream while quickly squirting her juices all over Aurora's hand.

"My Bolt, do you want me to fuck you in your squirming yet needy cunt now?" Aurora gently asked with a hint of lust, with Kris breathlessly nodding as within moments, she was turned as Aurora carried her now in a carry-position; fucking her cunt within moments, deeply with long yet strong thrusts. Starting slow however as Aurora feared she might; from the sudden feeling in her gut, break her mate if she went too fast but despite her intentions, Kris's hips were moving on their own, "Please my love... go faster... I need it, PLEASE," Kris said while screaming out the last word and though truly unsure, Aurora gave in to her urges; lifting Kris so that she was gripping Kris's rack and having her back leaning against the wall to balance herself. Having Kris turn her head with the pair sloppily making out quickly; tongues going to each other's mouths. Aurora then felt herself lose a bit more restraint, with her channeling both electricity with ice into her hands; only to grip Kris's tits while also twirling her two fingers around her mate's nipples and getting yelping/moans out of her, in pleasure, as their hips were also matching each other's thrusts.

Cumming, Aurora felt the water turn suddenly cold due to her own arousal, "Come My Bolt... let us change the setting," opening the shower door, Aurora dried them both with a towel; which did nothing at all to Kris's still-needy cunt. Kris though walked on her hands to the bed; after walking from the beach to Aurora's room in nothing but a towel, and moaning when Aurora slapped her ass along the way. Having Kris walked to her bag, the ice futanari maiden pulled out both the Ranika Fruit and the Enlargia Fruit for herself; with her thinking about this for some time as it peaked her curiosity.

Kris as she was once again fingering her needy cunt yet paused when her form rested in the bed as Aurora curiously gave her a fruit to eat, "trust me, My Bolt, this would probably end things quickly for your heat period once were done, the other is something…. I thought of doing." Deciding to do this as her mind was hazed currently, she ate the fruit while Aurora from seeing Kris was distracted, began to place the fruit's paste onto her cock; forcible also making it hard in the process. Within moments Kris quickly began to finger herself again as steam somehow was emitting within moments from her cunt yet also froze in shock quickly from seeing Aurora moan while smirking right back at Kris in wordless reply, her cock growing and now up to her neck as well as a few inches more in girth; making Kris gulp and before she could reply in awe to her mate, Aurora was positioning herself and was surprised she easily pierced her grown cock into her mate; making Kris wince that then quickly changed to sudden pleasure as Kris also came with each shove of that big dick. Kris then wrapped her legs instinctively around Aurora's hips; forcing the perfect-fitted cock into her; making Aurora moan from the firm yet slickness of her heated cunt, as, within moments, she quickly began to move.

Roughly fucking her now after a few minutes of enjoying the heated pussy, Kris kept saying to worry Aurora slightly by her speech now after realizing it; the ice futa's body jiggling as well as her chest leaking milk in each thrust of her bigger-cock which was fully going quickly in and out, into Kris, "Kris must cum. Kris must cum!" Aurora after a few moments more thrusting, growled out despite her worry, cumming into a rolled-eyed Kris as she gushed out love juices and was then overfilled as usual, but her pussy gushing her Alpha's semen onto the bed.

An hour later as Kris seemed to be out of her heat, Aurora was worried since Kris began to talk in a third person POV while they began cleaning themselves in the room's shower together. "Are you sure you're ok, My Bolt?" Nodding with a blissed grin of satisfaction; touching her belly as Aurora's cum was still in her, "Yes. Kris is satisfied from Kris's pussy being filled, Mistress." Seeing she was ok… for the most part, they met with the girls later on, yet even the children and Casey was confused as to why Kris was talking like this.

* * *

"Why is Mamo still talking to herself?" Luna asked as those not birthed from Kris, began once they saw her, called her that; with Aurora sweat dropping at her child's honest question as it was starting to get on her nerves from Kris stating her name now with everything else, as they now began to travel again a day later, "she isn't Little Moon, she is… ah… simply doing a new thing, for now, to speak." Most of the girls nearby, as well as Casey, sweat dropped now in not only how gullible Luna was at this explanation as if, her mother was wise, but at Kris's words still.

Now near a lake an hour later, they saw Kris was looking into the water while fishing; from the collapsible fish rod Misty loaned her from her bag, "So… remind me again why we stopped to fish, Kris?" Aurora asked yet held back a sigh from her mate telling her own reasons while still speaking in third person, "Kris needs a Water-type Pokémon to make sure Kris wins the contest. It is what the rules state for Kris to use, mostly." Only nodding at her mate, Kris's fishing pole began to be tugged suddenly, and with Aurora's help as the girls were preparing food for lunch, they both blinked in minor surprise with Kris asking still in her language; not seeing a flash briefly in her eyes at all as well as behind them, "Kris is confused Mistress… what the hell is that?"

"I believe to what you captured on the fishing pole, Kris, is a Feebas." A familiar male voice stated to quickly make the two girls to look and see Raikou in his human form. "Those are truly rare; even in Johto and that one looks to be also a female... by the looks; nearly ready to evolve as well." Allowing Kris to capture it with a Lure Ball, far away was a fishmonger who was being yelled at by losing that very unique-moved Feebas that knew a common yet powerful egg move, and a move not known to the very race itself, to have.

"Now Papa Striker, tell Kris why you're here?" Kris asked curiously with the disguised human sighing as well as Aurora not liking his look he had right now, stated sadly by looking at Aurora firstly, "I think we should simply go to your other mates and I will explain it to them as well as you both, at the same time." Wondering what he may have to say, they went back to the group with Raikou in tow. "Can you explain why she's like that?" Aurora asked, "Tell me: when you two . . . mated from the smell, she was in Heat… when did my grandchild start talking like this?" He asked while holding off the subject until answered, "Well . . . about half-way through," she admitted to him as the girls allow Casey to take Luna to the lake to play, Selkie following them soon after. "I feared as such, the seal I placed onto you, Kris-" Raikou began while seeing she was stunned, "What seal?" Kris asked in shock, "you may not remember, but it was a while after your parents died; you started talking in third person," he revealed. "And the pleasure due to her heat caused it to break," Anabel hypothesized, "Yes," Raikou looked at Anabel before continuing as he looked at the others, "I can restore the seal a bit; but I don't want to do it all the way in fear of her speech staying the same," Raikou said in admittance and with permission from Aurora, began the process right in front of them as his hands glowed firstly before bringing them to her head; her eyes glowing quickly an all-yellow in the process.

"At least this way if people ask... we can just say, she's copying Juvia from Fairy Tail," Neesha said remembering the 'Rain Woman' from one of anime they like to watch at night; her fellow girls and Aurora sweat dropping to that statement. "I don't know who this 'Juvia' is, but if she is the same, then partially right. Just to warn you now, this alter ego can be possessive in life and in bed," Raikou said and before they could ask, he sighed and stated, "This is the third time I had to redraw the seal on her; that is why I fear of her speech and mentality even more. A year ago, she was drawn to a strange sound I couldn't hear, and her other side nearly made her rape a young man and also the loss of her virgin hood; with a female, I sent away that was controlling said side. I considered myself lucky I was able to save it for you, Ice Maiden."

Suddenly Kris's eyes glazed over and changed to a mixed violet-amber color and from the unknown energy burst by her within moments, quickly sent everyone a couple inches away, and also attracted the children to them, "Hey it's not my fault. I needed a mortal shell; how was I supposed to know that she went straight to near-raping someone."

Raikou glared at his spot from the thing possessing his granddaughter now. "Can I ask why you're still here?" He growled out, with everyone now realizing something wasn't right by Kris's next words, "You mean besides wanting to live? I know the body I inhabit has a great future ahead... so I simply want to prepare her," lessening his glare, Raikou now sensed the entity within Kris was being honest… for once, and stated firmly as both children and girls looked at them both in a back-and-forth motion. "So you know of my granddaughter's future then?"

"Ya Pops," He growled at her termed nickname to quickly wave her hands in the air, and also state quickly, "I mean Grandpa Striker. Plus she has it made with the Ice-Chick over there," the entity stated by thumbing to Aurora who now sweat dropped at the nickname from- "BTW, the name is Razor, Got it memorized?" She stated to the girls firmly while touching a finger repeatedly to her temple as the girls also chuckled at this; remembering that line from the video game the family plays together. Razor then paused with a brief flicker-like glow from her eyes yet also sighed while stating, "it seems my host wants to have control; don't worry though... I might let her speak third-person after she has sex for at least a few hours, but that's about all I can do since that Dark Witch did mental damage secretly to her," she then smirked right at Aurora though while licking her lips; making the ice futa sweat drop even more, "though do expect something... different in our time, Lover," closing her eyes, everyone saw that Kris returned to normal; blinking in confusion slightly while also holding her head. "What happened to me?"

Kris was then told what occurred as she now sweat dropped by hearing Razor within her mind now; stating as if, she was grinning, " _that's right My Host. But do know I will; when there is a chance, to have my own turn with our mate… well forced mate to me that is, as our souls are currently shared._ " "Why are our soul's shared?" Kris asked aloud to get Raikou's attention with Aurora looking at Kris in shock; not seeing Casey looking at Kris as if, she may have suddenly found a new friend with the other girls besides the children somehow feeling future-dread at getting pranked, for some reason, " _it's that Dark Witch's fault that caused everything, Kid. Plus I fear we may encounter her again as I sense one of her three pupils in the outskirts at the moment, entering the town._ "

Kris quickly told them as Raikou narrowed his eyes and stated with a growl he would be back; flashing in a bolt of lightning to make the girls jump yet understood from him being a legendary Pokémon, in disguise. "Mamo, do we have a new Mommy now?" Luna now asked to get Kris to look at her with a what look; Razor laughing again at the child's innocent question yet Kris stated while rubbing her hair; since Luna was nearby her and Aurora guess it was safe with whoever Razor was, inside her mate, "I guess... I'm not really sure though Sweetie, but I think Razor would see it that way."

As they talked to one another a few minutes later; with Kris also showing her Feebas to get Misty to glare at her now in envy yet was also happy for her while stating; shocking them all now by her words, "that Feebas is a shiny; a powerful one I bet from seeing her scales." The Feebas seemed to like the phrase Misty was giving her with Kris now asking curiously; the girls wondering the same, "how can you tell?" Misty then showed her by the markings of battles and from her being surprised at her Pokémon being young still, yet showed-off as if, she was raised for contests; got Aurora's Pokédex and with a hey from said futa, aimed it with the dex showing to shock them from the Pokémon's odd egg moves. "You're Feebas somehow knows both Recover and Thunderbolt."

Before they could wonder how that was possible, Raikou returned looking weary yet relieved for some reason, "I saw said pupil to… her, and it turns out she was one of the nice ones out of the three, so were safe." Seeing his look, they decided to drop the subject as Kris teetered suddenly; Raikou catching her as they were getting ready to leave, and softly stated with agreed looks from the girls, "I may have to stay with you for a few days at least, as I have a feeling my grandchild may need my energy to further herself, until she gets better; her outburst from Razor doing that as her body was already weakened from her heat."

"Why would-," "As those blessed by mostly the thunder or fire legends, they would experience weakness from the females, like my grandchild. But it would seem my power would this time I figured, would maybe give her a chance as if I didn't, well… you probably would not have been able to do much." Understanding this as it would mean one thing: her weakened so much she would be very sick, they all now began to carefully travel as a few days later, they made it to the next town as with each hour as well, the legendary was sending a pulse of his electricity into his grandchild. The group finally made it to Aqua Rose City.

A day later after Kris woke up and feeling better, the legendary left and Feebas evolved into a beautiful Milotic with oddly unlike the shiny versions, violet eye with them being snake-like; once Kris that is, showed her true affection of using her in the next contest as well as showing the secretly abused Pokémon they all realized, a hug and comfort-kiss to the fin.

"Alright from what Nurse Joy told me I'm going to need a couple of swim-suits as this Contest is all water," Kris said to the girls with thinking names for her two water Pokémon. Once the day arrived after mostly training her starter; Sarah and Ariel; her Milotic, Kris was now wearing a thigh-high one piece that also revealed her sides in two places and her stomach region, and once the first ten Coordinators went up, it was finally Kris's turn using Ariel, Kris made it to the battle round.

Kris though still lost her contest later on, her Alpha and the other girls celebrated still; the three Children with Aurora's secretly helping them, got her a Moon Stone.

* * *

 **A couple days later**

Taking a break for lunch, and Luna now trying to get her training started firstly from stretching from her spot a few feet to Casey, they all now gapped at seeing their food gone on the park-area's picnic table. Selkie whimpered as she got addicted to Meatloaf her mother Neesha made personally for her; one of the foods provided.

"Hey what happened to the food?" Neesha asked everyone as she was the last to come over and hearing a couple of growls, the girls saw a couple of black colored Pokémon. "Houndour, the Dark Pokémon; mostly found in packs it's strange for them to be found out here near the city," Kris explained; at the Pokémon Center, later on, they explained what happened to Nurse Joy, "Oh not again," she said feeling a bit exasperated, "What do you mean?" Misty asked as from the nurse's tone, this has been happening a lot.

"A couple of months ago, the pack of Houndour started stealing from anybody that passes through, and would attack anyone who fights back," Nurse Joy explained, "Something must have happened to a pack member if they started attacking trainers," Aurora said and that night, the girls silently followed the pack of Houndour.

" _We know you're out there_ ," the leader barked, and once the girls appeared… the pack bowed within moments to confuse them, " _Forgive us for attacking your group Lady of Ice_ ," the leader begged, " _But we needed to heal our comrade_ ," he explained; stepping aside. "Anabel quick, hand me a Super Potion. Misty can you freeze a bucket of water and crush the ice. Neesha can you pull out a blanket," Aurora instructed to her mates quickly at seeing the state of the Pokémon and doing as told, Anabel psychically moved the injured Houndour to the blanket and once the ice was crushed, Misty placed it in a bag and gently applied it to the injured area while Aurora also spread a bit of the Super Potion on a cloth; dabbing it on the wound and waiting for a while, Aurora gave the young Dark-type food, "That should do it," Aurora said and a little while the Houndour was able to get up, a bit wobbly, however, " _Thank you. Lady of Ice_ ," the leader bowed. However, before Aurora and the girls could get to leave; the Houndour they helped approached the futa of ice wanting to come along with Aurora.

Casey though received the pack leader as he felt more comfortable with her besides Aurora; despite her good deed in which the ice futa figured may also have to do with the dark-type legendary, within Casey. Luna though received the former injured one which was the leader's twin sister, which they dubbed Hati for Luna's and Skol for Casey's; with her mother's permission to let her keep it until she was older; sensing it to Oak with a side note it is for Luna.

A day later with Luna somehow mastering most of her "Stretch" abilities and even to their ire as she watched One Piece, began to mimic some moves that boy slightly done now; with Casey being amused as she secretly alongside Neesha, showed it to the little girl; were nearing a city called Dragon's End, when they heard a sudden cry of a young male's help.

Once they headed to the location near a cave, they saw to make Aurora to narrow her eyes by seeing two of those cult members; she nearly forgotten about, were trying to take a suitcase out of said young man's hands. "No! You can't have them as they are considered a rare find here in Johto!" The skinny cloaked cult member stated firmly to him in a rough male voice, "whatever kid: the master wants these two under his control as those fossils would make good additions to the Diabloza Cult." The slightly smaller person only nodding under his own cloak as the tug-of-war from that suitcase was happening again.

Before Aurora could do anything, Selkie to stun them with Neesha blinking in surprise, grabbed the suitcase after she unknowingly teleported near it and mentally stated to get the two cult members to grin at this good-looking yet… weird typed girl, "i don't know who you are, but that is no way to treat someone who has a package for his own pack, to deliver!"

"Look at this Snake… it seems a girl needs to defend a man's honor, huh?" The skinny member stated as Snake nodded and stated with an odd hiss in a younger male tone, "Yesss, and it seemss this girl from what I can tell, would be a good addition to our master'sss servant." Aurora not liking this, quickly like the girls, went over yet also angered by the skinny one slapping her child in the face; knocking her down alongside the suitcase; the young man helping her up as she growled out; getting their attention, "I suggest you cult members leave if you know what's good for you."

Though it seems the girls that haven't run into them before; her children and Casey looking at her in a huh looks, at the skinny ones words at her with red eyes briefly, "it seems Aurora or formerly known as Ash Ketchum, is stating about a child who the master might like to use as such as something… special like I sense from the others children with the so-called Chosen One." "Yesss, especially with the former male would be part of something great to come, Slim." The smaller male states to make the girls shiver for some reason.

"Regardless to what your master wants right now: we're going to stop you before you even begin," Aurora states firmly yet was surprised by Neesha looking at the two members firmly while stating along with her mate, "and I agree with my mate, My Light, and battle you together to prevent this." The two males were not amused yet they nodded while quickly stating the terms, "if we win: we get to take the young man and your children currently with ya and give them as slaves to the Master's Servant… if we lose: we leave and that Dark Child of yours," Casey blinked like they did in surprise by his finished words with an odd look in his eyes, "Gets our latest heist as a prize." Snake looked at him sharply in bewilderment, "that egg wasss personally breed from false payment, and then stolen for the Master'sss Servant; are you truly insane in the membrane?" Slim only gave his partner a look as the group moved aside; Neesha and Aurora were about to tag-team against the two Cult Members as they got a single Pokéball and Aurora with Neesha sent out their Pokémon first, "Go Pidgeot/Shellshocker!" The two smirked as they sent out their Pokémon to which made them all blink at; even though they know them, they didn't know their types, "Go Heliolisk/Crush our victimsss, Seviper!"

"It seemss they are surprised by our Pokémon, Slim," Snake stated with a gleam in his eyes as his partner nodded; Aurora with Neesha narrowing their eyes as Neesha also saw how nervous their child Selkie was suddenly, same with Luna; with them seeing something she figured they didn't from Selkie suddenly widening her eyes right at Snake, "indeed Snake; especially since these Pokémon come from Kalos mostly," that got the girl's eyes to widen yet all of them stunned yet also making both Aurora and Neesha wary now by Slim's next words, "including them knowing certain moves not known to their native race."

"Shellshocker, use Hydro Pump on Seviper," Neesha stated quickly with Slim also quickly stating a move to confuse them, "Heliolisk, use Iron-Reflect to defend Seviper!" The Heliolisk quickly had its tail shined like metal with a barrier suddenly forming around it, and then sending the attack quickly back at Aurora's own Pokémon; with her quickly shouting out her own combo move they quickly figured he used; one of the few new ones from learning new moves from a seller for few Pokédollars, alongside her other Pokémon back in Aqua Rose City, "Pidgeot quick, use Slashing Shield!" Pidgeot quickly sent the attack right back, but right at Heliolisk mixed with slashing, air-like waves as Aurora's Pokémon protected itself with a mixture of both Air Slash and Protect. The attack to surprise the two girls battling them; making Slim look at them angrily, nearly knocked-out his Pokémon if it didn't use Protect without being told; but the attack to make Aurora smirk, attacked Seviper; but half the damage making it hiss at its fellow Pokémon in minor anger.

"Watch out for your Opponent'sss Pokémon'sss movesss, Slim; Seviper use Thunder Fang on Blastoise," with the fangs of the snake Pokémon quickly sparked with electricity and with impressive speed, nearly was ready to bite on the turtle, final-evolved formed Pokémon... if it wasn't for Neesha grinning and also stating her own special combo move, "Shellshocker, use Pumping-Draw!" Her Blastoise quickly in impressive speed as she trained her water starter to go faster than normal for a few weeks ago, and as the snake Pokémon came to biting distance, it was blasted by harsh-water torrents form within the holes from the where the body went into it; in a quick circle while also raising Shellshocker's defense at the same time.

"Let's see if they can handle our own two-combo moves at the same time Snake! Heliolisk; Parabolic Punch-" "Seviper use Dark Fang alongside Heliolisk," They stated at the same time as the two Pokémon went right for Neesha's Blastoise if it wasn't for Aurora stating quickly at seeing the destructive-way that she saw the move; nearly fatal, "Pidgeot you need to intercept those moves with Hurricane Gale!" Neesha's starter was bracing itself until it was in shock as Aurora's bird Pokémon was surrounded by tons of wind all over its body, and quickly went right through them both; wincing at being shocked by weak amounts of electricity within the twister it made by combining both Hurricane and Air Slash, and to stun the girls, Heliolisk who looked wary, was fully healed while Seviper was now in the same state as its partner was.

"Confused by my Pokémon's health returning? One of its move's is both an attack and healing move," Slim smugly stated to get the girls to be stunned by this, not seeing Selkie's eyes glowing yellow for a second before returning normal, "Now use Parabolic Punch once more Heliolisk but this time, on Pidgeot!" The Pokémon was about to do so until Neesha quickly shouted with Blastoise nearly knocking the Pokémon out, "Shellshocker quick, protect Pidgeot with Zen-Dash!" Surprising even Aurora with Neesha winking at her mate, Shellshocker was in sudden speeded movements with its head and body parts quickly going into itself once more, but it glowed a quick purple-glow as it then slammed into Heliolisk; hard yet it was able to at least pull off a wordless protect; to protect itself half-way.

"When did your starter know Zen Headbutt Neesh?" Aurora stated to her mate in shock as Neesha to reply to this simply shrugged while grinning still, "The girls and I went right after you have done your Pokémon up with new moves and figured, why not to ours as well." Snake growled at Slim yet before Selkie could shout-out like Luna was going to warn them, he stated it quickly to shock the girls; sending Aurora's Pidgeot onto the ground; knocked out within moments, "Seviper; Thorim'sss Flaming Pulse!" The Seviper merely was too fast as its mouth was open, and a mixture of the three moves they were shocked by: Fire Blast, Dark Pulse, and Thunder Fang, were combined to make a pulse of thunder-like fused energy right at the Bird Pokémon, from its mouth. Once again though, they didn't see Selkie's eye's glow, but three brief colors at seeing the move.

Pissed as Aurora went over to her Pokémon, Neesha's eyes glowed as she growled out with her starter agreeing as luckily the Mega Stone Bracelet Aurora bought after her heat period, wasn't able to be destroyed by her having for a while, Casey's clothes-can't-be-on-me-ability; with thankfully Anabel teaching her how to illusion herself to look like she is wearing a modified yet still decent outfit like she has always worn as before; stated as both her and her starter to get Snake and Slim to be shocked as they now realized they made a grave mistake, "Shellshocker: Surround yourself in the waters of evolution and MEGA EVOLVE!"

Shellshocker was suddenly glowing while being surrounded by water, and within the water, it changes within moments and when the water burst, Shellshocker was now in its Mega Form. "Triple Aqua Railburst," Neesha shouted," firing all three of its cannons, the opposing Pokémon was smacked right into a tree, "Heliolisk Thunderbolt/Seviper go from behind and use Poison Tail," the Cultists shouted. "Shellshocker: Waterfall to block," Neesha shouted, "Now block the Poison Tail with a left handed Iron Defense, and toss Seviper over to Heliolisk as well as use Ice Cannon," doing as told the Kanto Water Starter sent Seviper into the charging Heliolisk before unleashing a Hydro Pump from the main cannon, and two Ice Beams from the wrist cannons; ending the match as both of the opposing Pokémon were ice statues.

With them quickly losing, the two recalled their Pokémon and left into the same thing like the one member before did, into a dark mist.

* * *

After seeing the young man to Dragon's End in which oddly enough to when they entered it was mostly a city filled with- "Daddy look! Dragons are flying all over!" Luna was right as people were also flying all over with Dragon-type Pokémon of many types then Bird-types, as the buildings seem to be an infusion of bedrock somehow with actual metal, and crystal-like windows; even the Marts and Pokémon Center seemed to be made of said material.

"Well it's not much, but welcome to Dragon's End: the city of mostly Dragon-types living with humans together in peace." The Apprentice stated with him briefly raising his glasses, while also adjusting the suitcase as well. "So why is this city famous as the guidebook barely says anything worth mentioning except the ores and fossils they find here sometimes," Anabel stated as she looked into her own guide book with the young man simply gesturing to a shrine to stun Aurora as said statue was a large formation that had a large statue-formations, in one. "That represents the banishment of one of the few mythed 'Pure-Kyurem' races a thousand or so years ago, as this is the main site it was said that a group of not only heroes but Legendary Pokémon, banished said dragon-type away into that very mountain… right there!" He then pointed to a carved mountain to surprise them all as the tips looked just like a roaring dragon-head like you would see in the move Dragon Rage. "Of course not many have researched more-so than my Sensei and I, as we discovered the texts hidden in that very mountain itself."

Shrugging as they escorted him to a large dome-like building and entered, they were surprised to see not only a female scientist, but Professor Oak talking to her as if, they were friends; despite her being in her early twenties in age and had dark-blue hair and yellow eyes, and a decent figure. "Ahhh, girls I wondered when you would get here, I was discussing things with Mrs. Barkly here." Mrs. Barkly greeted them with a bow before stating with a kind smile while looking at her apprentice, "Yes my name is Analise Barkly, nice to truly meet you this time Miss Shirayuki; I heard great things about how you won by simple combo moves that are powerful in the Kanto League."

Blushing with her mates and children chuckling at the honest phrase, she then had her hand opened to which her student quickly placed it into her hands and when she opened it on the desk she owns, they were surprised it was four pairs of odd-looking fossils. "Ahh, the two pairs of Tyrunt and Amaura Fossils are in one piece; especially from what researchers stated these ones knew rare moves." Placing them into a machine for later, they all suddenly heard a commotion outside the building, "What in blue blazes?" Professor Oak stated aloud as they saw a crowd of confused city dwellers looking right at the mountain as they saw to their surprise: smoke billowing out of it…. well from the mouth that is.

"That hasn't happened at all before," a random female mechant stated to everyone as the crowd agreed with their own murmurs; Aurora narrowing her eyes as she felt something was off; like her children and her mates felt as before she could state anything, a blast of flames was coming right at her that was filled with darkness, "look out Daddy!" Luna cried as she stunned Aurora at how quick her arms stretched and brought her in with flex-like strength to her as the area she was at, was smoldering with dark-flames and when she stated a kind thanks quickly to her child, they were all stunned to see red-eyed, dark-violet-misted covered species of few Dragon-types that randomly began to attack the city.

"Shadow Pokémon," Professor Oak stated in shock as the crowd scattered alongside Pokémon that live in the city, "Girls: we need to do something about this, Neesha: you need to come with-" "I want to go, Daddy," Selkie stated to make Aurora if the situation was called for, a 'really' look as she saw Luna and Casey; along with most of the girls to put her up to that title, yet nodded as for some reason, saw a longing look from her eyes at the mountain and stated to make Neesha now give her mate a what the hell look, "yes you can come; but stay near as the rest of your girls, deal with the town."

Nodding as they called-out their Pokémon, Aurora and her group headed to the mountain by the use of a couple wild Flygon; which made them suspicious yet accepted it as they live at Dragon's Rage Mountain. Once landed Selkie looked guilty now to make Aurora concerned with her now looking at a whistling Neesha as she looked away from their child's mental-speeched words, "I'm sorry Mommy, Momma wanted me to call you Daddy instead; but I felt it was wrong and-" "It's ok Little Fox, your mother would be in for it next time though." That made Neesha gulp and inwardly Psylocke to laugh as she pictured of a prank or something as payback, in the bedroom for if she was in control.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the mountain, at the very center, two Rocket Members; that was a male and female, were currently dodging fire-like blasts and shadow balls.

The female Grunt who is going to be promoted to Agent after this job, was a 5'7, light-blue haired sixteen-year-old, with Sky-blue eyes. She has a sleek yet slender frame; but a DD-Cupped chest size as well as a small bubble-butt. She also wore a blood-red crop top with the same color combat pants, with straps across her stomach; connected by a crimson buckle. The outfit also had a yellow "R" on the buckle. She also wore a Rocket Grunt sleeveless vest that was short. This was Lucy Osiris Diceflow, and cousin to the top agent in Team Rocket: The Black Tulip, Domino Amber Diceflow.

The male was at least twenty-five at 6'1, with silverish-hair that reached to his back, dark-amber eyes, and a scar on his left side of his face in a cross-pattern. His outfit was in black colors, but it mostly resembled to that of Chinese combat gear, and he wore a medallion that he hid in the shirt that was the sigil for the Cult of Diabloza. This was Dexter Genesis Morphero or known as the Shadowed Blade, and one of the few secret members to said cult.

"Why did the Boss wanted me to team-up with you in the first place?" Lucy complained as currently, the two were hiding from a glazed-looked Giratina as a small trace of dark-like shadow was emitting from its form while it fought with a fused Pure Kyurem (imagine both sides of Kyurem fusion as one, with the tail and body emitting blue and red bolts of flame combined). "I do not know, but I was hoping you would die as what your boss wanted you to simply get them in my presence," Dexter admitted with a brief red-eyed glow to make Lucy also look at him, in a 'what' look.

Before Dexter could reply, they had to dodge a red claw from the Giratina that was aimed right at them, and it was to this scene that stun Aurora, Neesha, and their child by seeing a fused pure legendary and a Giratina fighting, with Giratina being slightly more powerful.

"Selkie, you stay here while me and your Momma try and see why these two are here in the first place," Aurora firmly stated with a hidden meaning; making Selkie nod quickly as despite her being only a recent-born, she knew when to take to her mother's orders in true intent by their words. Once the two left, Selkie froze in place as she saw; her heart beating hard at a girl that was; from what her mind stated, was entirely beautiful to her eyes, and it looked like she was with a man, and they were coming right to- "Owie!" Selkie mentally exclaimed while shaking her head and looking at the teen on the other side; the male recognizing somehow who Selkie is with an inward yet wicked grin as Selkie helped the girl up; with Lucy not seeing her looks yet mentally spoke, "are you ok?"

"Ya, I guess so. The foolish partner I'm with is supposed… to be…" Lucy trailed off as dispute the way Selkie looked, her heart thudded as well in her chest as her eyes widened and cursed in her head at the meaning, _damn that gypsy witch stating my personal soulmate; after saving her life, would cause my heart to thud like this_. "To be ummm…. to be good at his task," Lucy finished lamely with Dexter grinning at the meaning and thought to himself in return; darkly that is, _so it is true: the Fox Child has returned as well as the others, from the recorded pasts so long ago… like the master stated as such that defeated him._ "Let's see if we can control that dragon/ghost legendary though Lucy, as it would indeed benefit... Team Rocket as such." He told Lucy on purpose; making Selkie's eyes widen at this and before she could state anything, was now in his grip to make Lucy freeze in place and then look at him in shock by his words, "otherwise I will harm your soulmate here."


	18. Chapter 17 part two

Back with Neesha and Aurora though as they didn't realize Selkie was in danger at the moment, they had Mewtwo and Lugia aiding them as well as trying to calm both legendary's down to talk to them, but it wasn't working as with each hit they did to each other, a dark-like mist came out of them and floated to an odd orb of sorts, at the end of the chamber.

"We need to calm these two down; otherwise if they escape they could wreak havoc at Dragons End," Aurora stated aloud as she had her wings out; Lugia nearby her as Mewtwo was near his child and grabbed her as they successfully dodged a Shadow Ball. " _The Maiden of Ice is correct: they are both suffering from an ailment to which wasn't removed to what I sensed as you have, Son of Mew, as such._ " Lugia stated as they, in turn, dodged a thunderbolt that was powerful from the Pure Kyurem. Neesha gave him a look as they dodged a second Shadow Ball once again with him giving her a look of later as the Ice Dragon Legendary shot a mixed fire-thunder blast of sorts right at the ailed Giratina who roared in pain, and swiped at the Pure Kyurem in return to make it roar in pain as well.

"Lugia use Ice Beam alongside me!" Aurora stated as she figured this might be the time to use their abilities; not seeing they are being recorded by Dexter's Spy Drone in the area as him; his prisoner and dragging a frightful Selkie, and the now reluctant Lucy, were heading right to that orb. Lugia, alongside Aurora, blasted both dragons with a Double Ice Beam attack with Neesha after learning from her father, Mewtwo, used a Double wordless Shadow Ball. The combined attacks hit both dragons to get them to pause and make the four sweat drop as they were now teaming-up with that dark energy all over their forms and blasted Aurora and Lugia from Kyurem: its own Ice Beam attack and Giratina vanished to stun Neesha and Mewtwo, but shoved her quickly out of the way as he was then hit by a Shadow Force; from appearing out of nowhere and rushing him with ghost-like energy. Despite hearing Neesha crying out the word dad aloud, Aurora and Lugia dodged a powerful Ice Beam that to their shock, left scorching as well minor electric pulses at the rocks, the uniquely powerful Ice Beam died at.

While they fought against the ailed legendary's, Dexter who was holding Selkie, looked at Lucy as the dark-like force was slowly going into the now pitch-black orb; with him grinning at realizing what it was, "if you want to make sure I don't do this," which he got a knife out and held it to the fearful-looking and confused Selkie with Lucy gulping as despite knowing her for merely ten minutes now, her heart thudded with dread as if, this would harm her more than it did in her past, "then I suggest that you corporate, otherwise… let's just say it's not a pretty picture, especially since I read your entire background my dear; all the backgrounds of everyone that works at a failed organization with failed goals in mind."

He held the dagger to Selkie's neck as she now, in turn, looked at her then at her Momma who paused as she was going to start attacking Giratina until her eyes widened at seeing her child being held, hostage; Mewtwo seeing something snap in his child and then saw the same thing to make his eyes widened before he was suddenly blasted by a Shadow Ball that Giratina invoked twice in one go, at him, and Neesha headed over to her child; the two legendaries's pausing and then crying in roaring-pain as that dark-like energy grew all around their frames even more.

"I suggest you pick-up that orb Lucy, otherwise you will have no... special person to be living with at all; due to that curse/blessing mixed spell she cast, correct, onto your body? In order by your cousin to save your life at that?" Dexter then stated aloud; purposely making everyone hearing this as Neesha and Aurora froze once they neared him, his eyes glowing blood-red and laughing wickedly, sent them to make Selkie mentally cry out her parent's names as they were slammed into a wall; even Mewtwo and Lugia was as well once they neared him.

"What will it be, Lucy: the death of your potential … or the death of your cousin as secretly," he grabbed a remote to confuse her until she froze in stunned shock, "Giovani figured it was either you or her as such to live; which was why he assigned you as my partner. He while knocking-out your cousin, had a device implanted on her spine that would once I press this button, to slowly yet painfully kill her as poison enters her stream. It's from what he dubbed from looking into it from that ruin he got that fossil as such, the Juice of Zala. In fact the juice itself is deadly itself and not a poison at all," He sent Selkie's parents as she quickly saw to narrow her own eyes, that Medallion of his glowing briefly; the symbol mostly, as each use of it was affecting her parents, "but something far worse than you could ever imagine as it was a countermeasure if she betrayed him. In fact, that's why I want you to take the Orb of Darkness before us, and give it to me once you have it; as a female as such like yourself, can only wield its power; but if you give it to me willingly… well, then I will be on my way then and leave you all to whatever happens afterward."

Neesha, Aurora, the four legendary Pokémon; Mewtwo, Lugia, Giratina whose eyes like the other, Kyurem's are now cleared and widened at the sight; saw the darkness of both legendaries go right into the orb as it now pulsed a dark-violet aura. "So: choose wisely," he firmly told Lucy as Selkie had a bad feeling suddenly and as Lucy was nearing the orb as not only from forcing her to do this but saw her perfect mate's eyes glaze over while looking at; stunned yet gotten inward pride by both her parents as she bit the arm Dexter had her firmly in; making him yelp as she went over and kicked him in the balls. Then she grabbed the remote and crushed it to stun them at her eyes glowing pure-white in anger; truly that is and punched him in a familiar move to make Aurora look at Neesha who shrugged like her at not knowing how that Parabolic Punch into his gut.

Selkie then grabbed Lucy but it was too late though as they both yelled in sudden pain as the energy transferred through them both; Aurora and Neesha free of Dexter's control as he merely laughed as if, this was expected as the darkness from the orb combined by draining both girls to eventually make them pass-out; with him then picking-up after dusting himself off, the orb.

* * *

"I do have to thank those two girls if they wake up, on a job well done," Dexter stated to himself with a minor hint of power into his voice; fake pride and sympathy in his tone as his body now glowed the same color as the Orb of Darkness; chuckling as he saw both Aurora and Neesha was near the two girls; Aurora giving him a pissed look and growled threateningly while Neesha sensing things, grabbed the two girls and went to her father.

"It's magnificent… the Orb of Darkness's ability to absorb the darkness of others into itself; allowing those that truly know how to use it to their own whims." Dexter began from his smirked speech at Aurora who sensed something was off with the man; his eyes glowing a neon-green as that aura was also all over him; his voice now echoing with his words, "but I tend to see how powerful; despite the price, it is as I would use my new found power to create a new… species to defeat you, Ash Ketchum… or is it Aurora Shirayuki nowadays? In fact, I was there on that particular day when I was younger, of your…. unfortunate separation of your parents."

"What do you know of my parents?" Aurora demanded with a low growl as he chuckled and shook his head while answering partially to her question, "more than you know, but it wasn't just myself as such. For now, however… I think the time has come to see what this orb can do," with that to her shock, he shoved it to his chest and it stayed; pushing into him as lines developed from a neon-purple color on odd runes, and he chuckled darkly as his eyes flowed now a mixture of neon-green and Amber fused; flexing his left and right arms and swirling his neck slightly before staying, an evil grin on his face as the medallion he had, was absorbed into the orb. "Now I think this calls for a… powerful resource for you to face Chosen One. In fact, let's see if you can handle it!"

Dexter smirked as a powerful aura came from behind him and shot up within moments as to horrify them all; Aurora, Neesha, and even the four legendaries as both the formerly ailed two were in weak shock as the creature he created was a fusion of them both.

It was slightly bigger than them both, with it having Kyurem's Head with Giratina's mouthpiece as its main mouth; the main cooling all bronze with silver runes on the sides of the fusion. It had iron-like tentacles that had the red claw of Giratina on its back as the tail was to that of the Zekrom Form Kyurem has. The energy within it was violet ghost-like energy mixed with fire and electricity, and it pulsed to the gem-like spikes it had from the spine it has; with it moving freely within the air without wings. The eyes though were emerald-glowing orbs that narrowed at Aurora after it settled itself.

"Allow me to present Girantum: the Dragoness of Darkness… and you're doom. Girantum: destroy Aurora Shirayuki!" Dexter stated as from what he meant, she roared powerfully and quickly speed right after the ice futa; with Aurora quickly flying away while diving fire and thunder fused Shadow Balls. "This is only the beginning: I will then soon use the Creativity Orb of Darkness to conquer Johto, then locate the 13 sigils and free my master while also locating the 7 Orbs of Darkness!" Dexter exclaimed as the orb pulsed and Girantum, she simply kept blasting and dodging Ice Beams from Aurora.

Lugia and a Recover-used Mewtwo, then joined Aurora with Dexter also scowling and then looked at Lucy with a wicked grin; vanishes into a dark mist and whacked Neesha who was too late to respond as she was entirely watching her mate fight; into a wall and he wickedly grinned while grabbing Lucy yet that changed to a new scowl as Selkie held onto her unconsciously. "So be it then," he stated as a dark-like energy came from them both and he used his other hand that wasn't touching the held girls, and to the creature, he made as it roared while being empowered; a new move and something extra into herself as she then glowed.

"Now what?" Aurora states as Girantum's body glowed and it then suddenly vanished before doing so repeatedly, until several dark-like vortexes were made within the air and it roared as a fused beam aimed right at her ya as she dodged, her eyes widened as all the vortexes shot out the same beam at her and an explosion happened to make Dexter grin that quickly made him scowl as Mewtwo protected the ice futa as he sent Psycho Cuts into all the vortexes; destroying them as Girantum vanished and then suddenly reappeared while smacking into the two; before she was then blasted by an Ice Beam-fused Aero Blast from Lugia.

The fused legendary creation then roared as it glowed a dark-violet color with to briefly confuse Neesha as it was oddly…. crying while it sent a charge from its now opened mouth and even though it missed, the attack from Aurora's look before she and the three dodged again; Neesha tending to the two girls still, made a cut-like cavern with ease that led all the way outside as it was then going on a rampage from why the two Psychic-types knew in hurt-mixed anger and oddly, sadness.

"Yes, yes…. fight with the nightmare that I sent from the two stupid girl's fears… FIGHT!" Dexter stated while laughing as he had an insane look now; to stun the group as he then now also looked at the regular Giratina and it began to suddenly roar in pain, "and you… YOU WILL JOIN HER!" Laughing while truly glowing that aura, Neesha realized alongside Aurora; who was now near her mate as Lugia was alongside Mewtwo from the Aqua Legendary's suggestion on using Recover on the two girls, spoke with narrowed eyes as Dexter seemed to be currently insane in power as that aura returned to Giratina, "we need to take him out."

"I hear you My Light, but I feel he is… is off somehow," Neesha stayed as she got a look before seeing both Lucy and their child now we're moving with scrunched eyes as Selkie whimpered, then emitting that same aura with Neesha now looking panicked; Aurora seeing as the Giratina was still fighting that aura as Dexter laughed, and narrowed her eyes to make Neesha look at her in a what look, "aid our child Neesh, it seems I need to defeat him somehow."

Before she could do so, Dexter laughed even more wickedly as his eyes then changed all red while stating to chill their spines with Neesha going stiff by a familiar voice coming out from Dexter's mouth now mixed with his own, " _ **so I will then cover this world as what I was planning to do in tainted shadow; so long ago.**_ "

Aurora then flew over before Neesha could state anything as she with Mewtwo's; her father's help, was healing the two females who were tossing and struggling in their hold as Aurora also dodged beams and balls of darkness aimed at her; with the possessed Dexter stating; continuing his monologue victory words, " _ **and there is nothing that can be done to stop my revenge!**_ " "Not on your life, bastard!"

Aurora rammed into him hard as that aura briefly faded before growing more around him as Aurora was also rough housing while grabbing that orb; her yelling in sudden pain as it was burning her hands as he laughed. " _ **So naive former male; do you think you can handle against one of my chosen cultists while wielding one of my objects of tainted power that I personally corrupted and remade? How foolish you think I am?**_ " Aurora firmly gripped on it as Dexter's eyes widened at seeing a sudden light go from her hands and into his orb, to his sudden horror, "I don't think, I know, stupid spirit; I hope you like to what I'm about to do to it!"

The orb cracked within moments as Aurora simply while holding onto it, wanting to change the outcome and she was secretly surprised at her hands at the moment as the orb absorbed the light and changed. It was now a jade-green orb with a strange rune in the center that glowed neon-blue; the aura from both fusion and Giratina no longer causing them pain; same with the two girls as they also looked relieved; both Pokémon alongside with Neesha, slumped with relief as well.

" _ **No! Do you realize what you just did, you bitch?!**_ " Exclaimed Dexter in panic now, with Aurora easily grabbing the orb and shoving him to the ground as within moments he backed away from her in red-eyed fear; his eyes slowly changing back to normal, "nope. But from your reaction… it must be good." She states back with a smirk while easily tossing the orb in her right hand; looking at him smugly.

"You just ruined my master's few of many plans; as his few chosen followers… you just returned that orb to normal! I hope your next child birthed by that mate with you, gets _cursed_!" Dexter states with a brief eye glow, and before she could state anything, he yelled in surprise as he was then gobbled by his own creation; to which Girantum looked like she was about to barf, and within moments, puked up only his outfit…. before falling onto the ground and then passing out. The same with the Pure Kyurem and Giratina.

* * *

Aurora's ears suddenly perked when she heard her child moan mentally; seeing she grabbed her head while the other female she saw to narrow her eyes, seems to be in league with Team Rocket and with sudden speed to surprise her as she held the orb, was instantly over to them. "Wha- how did you get over here so fast?" Neesha blinked in astonishment; her face pale from witnessing that man being eaten alive still like everyone but the two girls. Aurora quickly shrugged although while holding the orb as it also dimmed while stating, with a grin on her face; but her eyes looked at Selkie and also at that Rocket Member that seemed to be waking up, "I don't know Neesha, but it felt… well, weird."

"Mommy…" "Shh, shh, it's ok Little Fox, you're ok." Aurora quickly stated while comforting her shivering daughter in which Selkie suddenly looked fearful yet relaxed in her comfort; her head on Aurora's chest innocently. "Urgh… what happened?" Lucy stated yet froze from the sudden looks from not only the two active legendaries right now, but also both Neesha and Aurora at her entire form; making the teenager gulp nervously as well as her chest briefly jiggling in place from her slight movement since they were looks of hate at her.

The four blinked with Neesha and Aurora now giving their child looks of shock, Mewtwo quietly chuckling at these turn of events with Lugia sweat dropping yet already accepting the newer female into the fold; as Mewtwo foresaw the child's fear in which strangely…. was losing her only family member left; her cousin, and her soulmate… Selkie, "No! No harm my mate, Mommy, and Momma!" Selkie mentally pleaded as she somehow sensed the intentions of her parent's anger and utter hate, at her mate.

It was tensed silence for a few moments before Aurora could state anything, they all looked at Mewtwo to surprise even Neesha, as he was laughing at this situation in true amusement; wiping a tear from his left eye from one of his bulb-like fingertips; while floating now, "this is great. Seeing my grandchild having a mate of her own already, who is also a Rocket Member from what I read slightly as her mind is somehow shielded so far…. this is priceless!" Aurora shot the genetic legendary a look with Neesha hesitant now to say a word with Lucy looking at Mewtwo as if, she knew him somehow; pointing to him as well while stutter-stating in shock, "y-y-you are w-w-what The Boss h-has been looking for!?"

Lugia like the other two mother's sweat dropped with Selkie only doing a curious head-tilt in wonder to what her Grandpa meant now; with Mewtwo narrowing his eyes at Lucy suspiciously and his arms crossed by the sudden mood-change, "Giovanni still recalls my being?" Lucy gulped and before she could reply, they all then looked and saw Girantum was oddly… snoring aloud now yet jumped in surprise as that violet glow returned and quickly covered the fusion, and to stun them all, changed into…. a little nude girl?

From the looks, she appeared to be eight years old with a sleek frame for her age. She was also sleeping on her stomach currently with drool coming out of her mouth as strangely… she resembled Lucy more-so then Selkie, but she had Selkie's marks on her cheeks and fangs… but the child's mouth was like its fusion as it was currently open to see here teeth and mouth easily. Her skin color was that to her fusion and she had runes that were glowing just like her Fusion Form was; on her arms and legs and most of her body, there were lines you would see from Hoenn Legendaries as such. She also had her hair in a design like Kyurem's head as her hair was pitch-black, and she also had tentacles up to four; just like her Fusion Form as well on her bare back that twitched yet lazily was on the ground. She also had, to surprise them, a cock that was more-than-average for her age; maybe five inches long once she turned. But she also had a tail that was oddly spiked, from the tip of her neck like in her true form, and red nipples.

Seeing they couldn't do anything about the changed fusion, Aurora used the two Gem Balls Kurt gave her, and easily captured both the Giratina and Pure Kyurem with ease; them being quickly sent to Oak's Lab, and also giving looks to Lucy later with reluctant acceptance… they carried the girl with them and Mewtwo; once Lugia was recalled, teleported out of the cave.

The group however as they left, didn't see a drone leave through a small tunnel and out of the mountain, until it was quickly destroyed by a seventeen year old male as his gloved right hand was still giving off smoke from the fire he used, as he was 6'2 in height and had a dark-skin tone, with his hair looking a mixture of light-red and dark-yellow highlights mixed with his pitch-black hair color, and had amber-brown eyes in slits. He wore leather-based armor that seemed to move with ease with his body, and glared yet states with a sigh at the drone while using incredible speed as such, to get away from the area, "that is one less drone for them to start spying on others. Sigh… it seems the great Levi Alexander Blazeinrod, needs a break after the ninth drone destroyed."

* * *

Teleporting into town from Aurora and the others though, they saw that the area was ok for the most part; with them seeing no more Shadow Pokémon at all within Dragon's End. "Well, at least the town only needs to be fixed-up, My Light," Neesha stated as her tail currently had Lucy in a firm grip around her left arm; making sure Lucy wasn't at all going to escape. "Yes, but I think we would need to have a talk young lady, alongside your… soulmate as such," Aurora agreed yet stated with a hidden tone at the end to quickly; making both Selkie and Lucy wince with Lucy lightly gulping as she was dragged alongside with them, to the scientists home.

Once they entered and seeing only some minor bruising or scraps from her mates; as well as the extra company with them, they held off questions quickly by the look Aurora gave them all as Samuel Oak coughed into his hand as he decided to change the subject; speaking while now helping Neesha place the odd-looking little girl onto the spare couch the home had, "it is good to see that you girls are ok; especially since I am meeting for the first time… Mewtwo, correct?"

The genetic legendary nodded now while crossing his arms and giving him a look briefly as Mewtwo from what Aurora stated, trusted the old Professor and spoke in a firm-like greeting tone while now looking at a possible new outcome; the fusion-child as such, "yes… and from what my new... the term, friend stated that you are the well-known Professor Oak." Mrs. Barkly and her student blinked like Professor Oak did in minor surprise at hearing the legendary speak casually, and responded in a kind grin while coming over and holding a hand out; stunning Mewtwo as a result, "well, it is nice to meet you as well."

Aurora then received a raised eyebrow from the old man with her giving him a look of later yet they heard a cute-like growl yawn coming from the girl that was on the couch; getting everyone to look at the full-futa child they figured as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. When they opened, they were just like the color of her true form, but pure-emeralds in Selkie's iris-like design and eyes that were also in dark-blue Scylla.

The child blinks a few times as she was quickly wrapped by Neesha; as she felt protective of sorts, by an offered lab coat from Mrs. Barkly and the tentacles the girl had to make them sweat drop, burst out of it yet wrapped around her frame to hold said lab coat in place. She was then looking around in confusion and sudden fear Neesha and those that could sense emotions, could tell, and before Neesha or even anyone else speak, they all froze by the little girl's mouth closing and tilted her head before looking right at both Lucy and Selkie and stated aloud from the mouthpiece still closed, in a small girl's voice; shocking everyone by her words, "Mama, Mommy!" She quickly with impressive speed nearly knocked Lucy down as she used her tentacles to wrap both Selkie and Lucy in for a gentle hug; the child's eyes closed.

A few things happened within moments: Neesha fainted at this news with Aurora looking at her in a 'really' look while holding onto her. Kris, Anabel, and Misty were blinking in shock yet had grins; with Kris secretly handing alongside Misty, twenty Pokédollars to Anabel as they lost a bet to her, at whose kid would be making them a grandma first. The female scientist was intrigued alongside her student as Professor Oak sweat dropped and thought it was something expected, and Mewtwo…. well, he was laughing his ass off at the outcome now.

Once Neesha woke up as currently, it was mostly her, the Professor, and her Alpha Aurora. She then blinked before remembering the reason for her faint spell; also hearing her fellow mates and the children playing out back, "I don't know if I should kill Arceus or not," she muttered, "I think it's impossible to kill a god," Samuel said while also laughing a bit at her look. "I don't freaking care, Arceus should stop using its creation to play god," Neesha muttered while looking out the window at seeing Lucy and Selkie playing with their child l… and her new grandchild; though Lucy was hesitant due to being surrounded by her mates parents now when they came out before speaking anymore, as well as the ones stopping their plans. "So Lucy," Aurora began, "Tell me now that you are my daughter's mate... what's the plan?" She asked as her eyes began to spark because daughter-in-law or not, if she harms her daughter; from the sudden dark thought she had, then Lucy shall die. "Mama no killing my mate," Selkie scolded while also using her tail to lightly smack Aurora, receiving a shocked look from the Clan Head and a laugh from everyone else.

As they talked and got to know Lucy a bit more, the grandchild to both Aurora and Neesha then came up to Lucy after playing with the children; who were still playing, and to make them awe slightly; despite Aurora having trust issues still, sat on her lap and fell asleep as Lucy unknowingly brushed her child's hair with her fingers while also looking at the still unnamed child, with a thoughtful yet in-doubt look, "I expected to be a soulmate to someone from what that odd gypsy told me a few years ago, but I didn't expect to be having a child as well."

"Odd gypsy?" Anabel asked with Lucy looking reluctant yet kept gently brushing her child's hair as she told them, and ten minutes later as thankfully the child in Lucy's arms was currently asleep still yet Selkie winced alongside others as Anabel stated half-loud before muttering afterwards; recalling who she was, "That was the same gypsy that told me about… never mind," Anabel said as Aurora looked at her curiously and before she could ask why she didn't finish her words, Lucy asked her own question as well, "wait…. you met that odd female as well?" Anabel simply nodded and then stated with glazed eyes as if, she recalled her clearly, "yes. In fact she wore odd garbs that were mostly feathered in red, green, and golden colors yet she was a beautiful gypsy of sorts-" "No way, I met that female before as well," Misty quickly stated as they all looked to her before looking at Kris as she nodded, "same with me, but she wore a tiara on her head when I saw her a week before you girls showed up."

"Despite this being odd… what did she tell you, girls?" Professor Oak states with a thoughtful look on his face as currently right at the moment, Mrs. Barkly and her student was currently working on restoring the four fossils while they were out. "Well… for me it sort-of happened already after I think about it, she said 'despite being disowned, you will live happily with your one, despite the grudge you will bear; yet the truth has yet to be revealed'." Misty told her fellow girls and Alpha with a shrug after as she truly didn't know what it meant, yet she was indeed disowned by Daisy; dark thoughts of her eldest sister going briefly through her mind. "Mine was: 'do not let the dark control you, you control it as you have your one true love's support; on your time of need'," Kris then told the girls as they were confused with her fortune yet when they looked at Anabel, she looks away as they only nodded in hesitant curiosity, yet understood by her look of later, "I don't really like to talk about mine as it happened already in my past."

Quickly looking at the purring child now in Lucy's arms as Selkie came over; looking at her mother in a hopeful look in which Aurora sighed while stating; to get the two mother's to also blink in shock, not thinking of this yet, "so what's my first grandchild's name?" Despite only knowing each other for a brief time, the two females felt a true connection to one another in which Neesha secretly approves of as Mewtwo also went back to his home and was explaining things to his clones; after they managed to contact him. "I actually haven't thought about that part yet." "Me either Mommy," Selkie answered mentally, with Lucy giving her soulmate a secret look of understanding as secretly, she has a fake left leg made realistic due to her cousin's aid as such. But the look was mostly a curious look yet decided now wasn't the time to ask.

Thinking about it briefly, Selkie decided with a nod as oddly enough, Lucy was thinking the same thing, "I think Nina. Nina Girantum…. what is your last name, My One?" Selkie mentally asked curiously now to Lucy who shrugged as seeing she may have to quit Team Rocket for a strange sudden reason; not knowing Mewtwo added that while probing her mind back in the mountain, "it's Diceflow," she answered with Kris and Misty holding back laughter at the last name as Selkie nodded with approval, "Nina Girantum Diceflow…. that's our pup's name, Mommy and Momma."

* * *

A few hours later, as it was getting late outside, they decided to stay the night and everyone was sleeping since the scientist to thank them, gave Neesha a shiny female Amaura, and Aurora, a female Shiny Tyrunt, as her new Dragon-type knew both Dragon Dance and Poison Fang. Aurora saw as it seemed like dejavu like Casey so long ago now, as Lucy was up right now in the kitchen part of this lab-like house, looking weary still to make Aurora sigh as secretly, she still has trust issues with Team Rocket Members, but she could try for once to make an exception to her child's soulmate.

Staying in place for a few minutes, she then sighed and then decided is now revealing herself to which also made Lucy jump slightly, from thinking deeply and now instead of wary, half fearful mixed with sudden hesitance. "Relax… if I wanted to harm you, I would have done it already," Aurora states with Lucy less tensed, but still is as she sighed as it was then Aurora noticed she had a picture in her hands as she looked two years younger with a Low-C Cup and a girl who was blonde with blue eyes with a high perky C-Cup, and looked to be sixteen in the photo as they were smiling while hugging each other, at a location Aurora was unfamiliar at; as it was in Kalos, as the two images also wore matching Kimonos near a large tree, "who is that?"

Wary still yet seeing Aurora was not currently threatening at all, she gave it to her reluctantly while softly stating; Aurora half-intrigued while half-irked at the same time, "Sh-she's my cousin Domino. But everyone from Team Rocket calls her the Black Tulip for some reason, and she's the only family I have left. We used to live in Kalos until something… happened to my parents and hers as we were out that night two years ago, at this very festival you saw on the picture." Aurora detected sadness in her voice as she probably figured it out, as Lucy continued with half-glazed eyes as if she was recalling things, "no one believed us as a cloaked man with glowing amber eyes killed them, but eventually as time passed we both joined Team Rocket as we had nowhere to go; as it was just only us against the world."

"So you and your cousin only joined after you needed a place to stay?" Aurora was surprised as Lucy only nodded while chuckling sadly; getting her personal picture back while trying to not cry in front of her soulmate's mother, "yes. Even if we're hardly seeing each other during our missions from Team Rocket, we are still close; especially despite what people knew of the organization, there were benefits." Seeing she gotten Aurora's attention, she began to explain things now in a sad tone still, but lighter while rubbing her eyes first, "we were given a home within the organization as well as our own Pokémon that were used to be either stolen form abused trainers or simply stolen. We also would get a money budget as with each mission we also got paid, my cousin more-so as even I had my fair share of… bad deeds Idone in order to survive mostly, but I still don't regret some of my choices like my cousin did as well… especially I found My One out of this last mission in which…" she then widened her eyes and stated to make Aurora reluctant now to do so, with Lucy asking in a sudden begging tone, "I need to call her, please! She must think I'm dead or worse by now as I promised I would call her earlier today? Please?"

* * *

 _ **Giovanni's Office: Team Rocket Main Base HQ in Johto; an hour after the Spy Drone's Death…**_

Giovanni is a tall, medium built, middle aged man. He has very short, flat, dark hair and small dark eyes. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with a large V neck that shows off a white undershirt, black slightly baggy trousers and black shoes. But currently he was watching the feed of the drone he let Dexter have with a scowl; now knowing that the cousin of one of his few top agents, was still alive as well as the other meanings.

 _It seems I would have to try and take her… maybe for that one experiment that I am still curious over, from my former henchmen's suggestion. Project Succubi…_ Giovanni then heard his com-radio go off and briefly petted his Persian while answering it gruffly from his desk, "Yes, who is it?" He inwardly smirked at her being here at this perfect time, " _it's me Sir; Agent Black Tulip reporting on that fossil mission heist was a success from Kanto, and I came to give you a direct message from that scientist you hired as he gave me a letter to give you, Sir._ "

Using his switch to open his door as he also shut the feed off; forgetting to fully turn it off from his PC as well as logging off, the girl that came in has short-blond hair, purple cat-like eyes that she revealed from her red shades, after taking them off; due to a chemical accident a year ago, a dark red cap with a white front. Her Team Rocket uniform takes the form of a black short-sleeved mini-dress that has a triangular point at the top, with the team's red "R" logo on the front, plus white gloves that reached the sleeves and also has a red stripe near that area, and white thigh-high boots that lacked like most female agents; with the same stripe near the tops and a small heel. She had though a Double-C Cupped chest and a slender frame at being eighteen years old.

"Agent Domino, I am pleased to see you, as always." Giovanni states with a smirk as she, in turn, came over with a not-on-purpose sultry step, and gave him the letter of the scientist and also stated with her own smirk back in success, "well the heist was easy slightly, but I had no problems as usual Sir." Nodding as he read the letter, he paused while seeing that she had her phone out and seemed to be worried slightly, "something wrong Agent Domino?" He asked with knowing as she jumped briefly for once and shook her head slightly yet quickly wilted and stated unsurely, "I'm just thinking about my cousin. The mission she was assigned to seems fishy, Sir, as that Dexter guy has secretly been doing… odd things within the base, Sir."

Now, this Giovanni didn't know as she explained to make him shiver in disgust of the odd… sacrifices to his so-called god as such, and he then stated by his words as for once; Giovanni saw shocked horrified eyes by his news to her, "well Agent Lucy alongside Agent Dexter… was killed recently at the mountain as an odd explosion of sorts within the center, did them in." Domino from his offer, sat in one of the spare chairs in shock still from her form as she shakily stated in desperation to him; curious as to why his eyes as all his words felt… off to her, as from him not knowing, she could detect any truth and lies as part of her… incident, and was wondering why he is now lying to her after all the times he told her honestly in some plans, "it was that failed tester that killed her; from Project Ice. Aurora Shirayuki."

Deciding to act as her skills have fooled the boss for the past few weeks, she made herself look angry as Domino also saw brief satisfaction on his face before he quickly schooled his features, "I will kill her Sir, she was my only family left… and I don't know when, but she is mine." Nodding as if pleased, he stated in a tone that meant he was proud of her words, "I will look forward to seeing that brat killed off, especially with her defeating my son… who will be more successful than his twin sister, Hinata, as such." Getting up with his Persian following, he tossed her to stun the agent at how he trusted her: his HQ Card, and stated firmly with a grin on his face, "lock-up after you sort my paper files like last time Agent. If you did it like last time, you get paid once again." He then left while holding his spare card; as the door slid shut and locking behind him.

Once it was shut, Domino wiped the smile off her face as she saw his office camera for once was off and states with a look at his monitor; seeing it was still on, "let's see what he wanted to hide while lying to me…" looking into his computer with her portable drive near her, Domino was stunned from watching thirty minutes later, that video Dexter's Spy Drone had caught the entire time within Dragon's Rage Mountain.

"The Boss… wanted to kill off my sister, but why?" She then asked herself while placing the device into the slot while also activating the security feature of not being tracked. She then downloaded all his files for safety measure and one however as her mind also trailed off to this question of why murder her sibling; which she would view the files later, but of Aurora. _This isn't good! Why do I have to be horney right now from merely thinking about that gorgeous woma- No! stop thinking dirty thoughts!_ Domino slapped herself yet she was clutching her legs together in the bosses seat; her face slowly growing red by simply looking at the girl's image that was stilled, and exited out of it while pausing before shutting down the Monitor as she downloaded all the files, and saw one folder that was labeled like the one girl downloaded, "'Aurora's Deeds, and All Natural'? The fuck does that mean?"

Clicking on the file, she was glad the room was soundproof; locked currently as well, as she was now blushing red in the face from the video now showing…. was Aurora's and Kris's time in the shower stall from that beach-like town. "I knew that guy was the boss of Team Rocket, but a perverted bastard of all things…" Domino muttered to herself as she unknowingly touched herself while looking at the video still; getting slowly turned on. "Fuck…. I need to do something ab-about this… mnn!" She nearly came on the spot while rubbing a few times near her clit as she hasn't soloed herself for at least a few months, from overworking on missions.

Mentally decided to say fuck it, she began to undress while pausing the video; making it goes back to the beginning as she on the last part, once her panties were removed, reached in and pulled out her half-hard 15 inch cock that had a red tip out of her pussy's hole; slowly rubbing it as her vagina was leaking juices already due to how turned on she was. "Fuck… I should have arranged a time to do this… mnn!" Domino stated to herself as she was using her love juices as lube for her cock with ease, and rubbing it up and down while her other hand was tweaking her left nipple; holding back a moan as she saw Aurora began to fuck Kris in the anus now, "damn it… stupid boss and… and- Mnnn, making me horney by watching his videos of that girl!" Domino states as her cock was pulsing and twitching like her vagina was; now fingering it with gusto and also rubbing her cock quickly as Domino then felt she was held back too long; until she moaned aloud in a blissful orgasm a few minutes later as in the video at the same time, Kris was creamed in her vagina by Aurora as she moved quickly and came all over the floor in a thick-line of semen that was a few feet away.

Despite the video being over now, she was still raring to go and decided to solo-fuck herself like last time; fully knowing futas can't get themselves pregnant. Waiting until her cock was half-hard for the next few minutes; she then shoved it like before into her vagina from years of practice: all the way into her while also moaning loudly, and sat in Giovanni's chair while moving her hips by instinct. "Ah fuck… yes, make me cum, make me cum!" She moaned to herself while holding onto the desk; her hips making the chair move only slightly yet not all the way out as her love juices were leaking from the chair right now; imagining Aurora or from what was rumored, one of her mates as they ate that futa fruit, doing her and oddly a blurred female figure she has been dreaming about for nearly five weeks; was eating the fruit, and also doing her from behind in doggie-style while gripping her cock. Nearly several minutes later, she moaned in a satisfied held-in scream from biting her right arm gently, as she came from both her own pussy and her own cock at the same time; nearly making her look like she was two months pregnant.

After she cleaned up and stuff, and headed to her own soundproofed room at the base, she was now worried as she knew her cousin was alive since it has been a few hours now; with it being late. "Lucy should have called by now." It was then to make her get a really look mixed with relief, she opened her flip-phone and saw an odd number to which she shrugged and answered it, and was greeted by her cousin's voice from the speaker's end, " _hi Tulip. I hope you're hearing me clearly as I'm still in Dragon's End._ " That got her to wonder yet stated curiously back, "Than what's the hold-up then Lucy. From what I was told, you were killed... but I didn't believe the boss for once." She heard Lucy made a gasp and stated back to get a groan from Domino in response, " _what brought that on Tulip? You usually always follow him on anything he states for the last few months._ "

If she was giving her cousin a look right now, it was a really look, but she stated her words anyways with her currently suspicious who she was with as Domino heard a gasp beside her cousin's line, "you know that lab incident back in the old HQ Headquarters I had, that made my eyes purple and cat-like now, instead of the blue… Mom liked the best?" After hearing a yes Domino continued, "I may have told you a lie Luce, as it turns out… one of the things that it gave me was being a living lie detector." She then heard a humming noise as if thinking, then she sweat dropped from her cousin's statement to her next, " _so that's why the last few months when I tried to tell a lie to you when sneaking out, you instantly caught it… You know, you owe me that ticket I earned right? For the concert bands that performed the Transformers 2 music before showing the premiere movie?_ "

"Yes, but the main reason though Luce, is that he truly wanted to kill you off for some reason, and I was only able to obtain some plans he has like for example... this Project Succubus that's heavily encrypted, and some… well, some other things as well." " _What was it that he obtained Tulip that made you hesitate like that?_ " Lucy now questioned from her end as a tint appeared on Domino's cheeks as she stated; to strangely hear a growl at the other end near her cousin, "he has some videos of that Aurora girl having sex with her girlfriends, one of the latest though was oddly without sound, but in some beach stall." Domino then blushed as she felt her dick harden half-way again into her cunt, " _she has my new mate's mom on his PC? That's sick and yet oddly enough... your thing Tulip; especially since you're a full-futa anyways._ "

Domino now was utterly wondering who was listening in as she then stated firmly to her cousin; hearing her gulp while hesitating within moments; also realizing something as well, "who is currently with you…. and what the fuck you mean 'New Mate'?" She heard hesitant laughing at her end and Lucy then stated to make her want to face palm to herself from her cousin's situations she falls into most times over the years, " _you remember what that odd gypsy did to save my life back then, Domino; from your aid? Well… I maybe, sort of… found her. In fact, I think Selkie might be the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides having you as my best cousin._ "

"Heh, you have that right," she then paused while stating to get another nervous laugh from her cousin, "but you have yet to tell me who is listening in on our call, Luce?" She then heard the device on the other end being handed to someone and Domino then froze in shock while still holding the phone to her ear, " _that would be me, Aurora. I figured since we saved her life an all, plus she is my child's mate, well… due to Clan Laws from what my own Mom stated she is already my Daughter-in-law once my child sees her as such._ " Gulping yet had narrowed eyes right now, "what do you mean saved her; I saw the footage-" " _What footage?"_ Aurora interrupted her with a sorry at the end, "the footage of that Spy Drone the former 'Dexter' person had, and was live-recording the entire time?" She heard Aurora cursing at Lucy's end until she heard Lucy state lovingly to know maybe this Selkie person was near her now, that then eventually lead to her cousin on exclaiming things, " _hi Foxy, what are you doing up…. oh you were concerned about- wait don't take the phone from your Mom… don't ask her on how to take a selfie, Selkie! I'm not ready for Tulip to meet your image yet!_ " Amused until she got a new image message, she opened it and froze at seeing said girl with a blush as she was holding onto a reluctant looking Lucy as she had two fingers out in a peace-sign as she was smiling while showing her fangs. She also sees Aurora holding back laughter for once, at this girl's antic's maybe? Though despite her looks, her cousin did get quite a good-looking female at that.

" _Sorry about that Tulip, Selkie since she wondered where I was, wanted to take a selfie for some odd reason and show you who she was. I guess since if you noticed, she is beautiful…. in an odd way right?_ " Lucy stated at her end as Domino nodded with her chuckling and could tell her cousin might not be amused, "I can tell easily Luce… and I now know what she was given that nickname from you since her fox-like ears and whisker marks, gave it away-" she then heard a crash as Aurora she then heard, stated something she couldn't hear as she shrugged and continued, "though what my main concern is why The Boss wanted you dead at the site though Luce; I mean, is it odd that he assigned you and me for the past few weeks on separate missions and you end up with the weirdo… who is dead right?"

" _Ya, plus it was my new In-Laws that saved me alongside… well let me ask if it is ok to mention it on your secured phone,_ " Domino then heard Lucy quietly asking Aurora if it is ok, and she heard a why not as she is family, back, and was eventually stunned as she was there personally seeing to all those… genetic versions of him as such, " _I was also saved with Aurora's Lugia and that very same Mewtwo the Boss is after; who is oddly enough my mate's grandpa due to Neesha; my mate's other Mom... being that one girl Dr. Stravos experimented with._ " Domino blinked, "You mean Aurora don't you?" She asked, " _Yup_ ," Lucy answered as Domino heard a kiss near Lucy; possibly from Selkie.

"Giovanni said you died… so does that mean you're staying with your mate?" Domino asked as the term sounded odd yet fitting for Lucy's situation, " _Yeah, my mate and I are traveling to the next gym with her parents that's, in Goldenrod City_ ," Lucy said; not seeing Domino looking worried at that part right now, "So you're going to change your look," Domino guessed as she decided to secretly see what she could do to not get her cousin discovered, " _Yeah, I'll send you a pic of my new look Tulip_ ," Lucy said, "Fine, I hope I'll see you soon," Domino said as she heard her reply the same and a kiss to her she heard, before it hanged up.

She then groaned to herself at not only her cousin's situation… but, "well I have been pent-up for a while… Damn that ice woman and her looks." She then locked her room and began to pleasure herself once again.

* * *

 _ **Back in Celadon City within Erika's Mansion, at her lab**_

Aurora's little girls were currently sleeping as well as most of the city, but currently Erika was busy trying to perfect a solution of sorts before scowling and tossing it into a small bin nearby as her eyes were oddly dark but also a different color, a red-violet mixed color while groaning to herself aloud, "if I want to break that child, I need the right solution from the fruits I thankfully got out of that Team Rocket bust a while back, for." _Why do you want to harm my child as you have been trying to all this time?_ " Erika asked curiously, "It is because she is a direct descendant of my first love and I swore to myself that I would do everything I can to get her to love me; even if it's through her descendant," she told Erika, out loud. " _W-What?! So the only reason you're doing all of this is for love?_ " Erika asked a bit shocked within the dark part of her mind, "Yes, at first I would never consider it... but as time moves, on I'm running out of options," the possessed Erika said.

Walking into the lab a few minutes later, Delia surprised whoever possessed the female by wrapping around Erika's waist; not knowing that her girlfriend was possessed right now, "Rika dear, come to bed please?" Delia muttered while also whispering suggestively right into Erika's ear near her; gently stroking her dick from the inside of Erika's pants in which the possessed decided to remain not hidden, for tonight.

Inwardly smirking, the possessed Erika turned around holding one of the test tubes as despite being possessing this female, loved how she could use Delia as such, "Well… I have been experimenting on a couple of the fruits," she trailed off slightly; shaking it slightly to get Delia curious over the vial. " _Please don't have your way with My Ice Flower again through your experiments. I would let you have my body for nights more if you let me have my time with my fiancé, please!_ " Erika begged as it has been mostly whoever possessed her, for nearly a year for she has been thankfully only focusing on her love; but she hates to what she does to Delia afterward. " _Sorry sweetheart, but I need to regain my experience for my lovely Miko_ ," the spirit thought back as she then uncorked one of few test tubes she has yet to test out on, opening Delia's mouth with her thumb as her pheromones were partially influencing Delia, the spirit poured the entire bottle with ease, which was formerly ⅔ full.

Tasting the contents going down her throat, Delia felt off as Erika was wickedly smirking as Delia felt her chest suddenly full and widened her eyes at watching her breast size increased slowly yet with milk being produced; wetting her nightgown, and for her dick… a tent was formed from her nightgown as her dick also harden, her chest though was still expanding to the point as her chest was making the nightgowns seams to slowly rip, "Ri-Ri," Delia began but was cut off when she moaned in pain/pleasure as her nightgown after feeling her milk-filled breasts finally pushed it too far that it ripped, the strands pooling around Delia's feet; exposing her chest now as her nipples to her shock as her chest grew still; painfully now as Erika's grin grew wider, were longer like a few inches off than normal as they were then leaking to shock the three, chocolate milk.

Inside the Possessed Erika, as the Real Erika saw through the possessed eyes while growing worried as Delia's chest was now nearing their child's size and she was now holding onto the lab's table for balance; her chest growing still as the milk was leaking in driblets. " _This would be a good test run for my Miko_ ," the Possessed Erika thought, _"Stop this! I don't know what you turning my girlfriend into, but please, stop the 5-month experiments!_ " Erika pleaded as this was going too far this time. " _Like I said sweetcakes, I'm still testing things for the girl still, and your lover is the perfect one to do this on._ " Delia was slowly walking forward while hanging onto the table as Erika's grin was still on her face as she came up and Delia unexpectedly moaned as her chest was now nearing S-Cups with dribbles turning into small streams, "Awe… isn't the experimented Delia having second thoughts of doing my favors, now and then?" Possessed Erika indicated with Delia shaking her head no quickly yet moaned as with a simple pinch of the nipple, she squirted briefly milk in a small yet short line-like stream as they were slowly stopping on the growth, and Delia was then forced to be on her hands now due to the unexpected weight, at TT-Cups.

"That sucks, I thought they would grow bigger," Possessed Erika states with a playful pout while also stroking her harden dick; slapping Delia's behind to make her yelp in surprise and nearly falling over, "But the fun isn't over as you may feel… odd in the back soon." Slightly confused, Delia suddenly felt to her inward shock as her ass begin to expand the same way her breasts felt, but not milk-filled; more in warmth, "Mmmnnn," she voiced as the Possessed Erika slapped her ass again as little by little, it jiggled due to Delia suddenly clutching her legs as she instantly grew wet; as she thought she would have normal-fun for once since she didn't want to use her dick tonight. She was then scrunching in pain as now ass was getting ready to- her underwear then broke apart as her butt cheeks were now extra palmable if hands were able to grab them, they would now sink right in yet they would still be firm as the growth stopped; briefly cumming as her pussy lips then puffed up.

"Is… Is that all you're… vial does?" Delia stuttered out with her eyes half-glazed; the vial's effects taking a toll on her as well as Possessed Erika's pheromones in the air, "Mn, maybe. But that will come later," Possessed Erika smirked while now breezing her fingers around Delia's huge rack. Taking Delia by the tits, the Possessed Erika brought them to the master bedroom; locking the door in the process, reaching for the sash around her kimono alongside the sweat pants she wore underneath this time, Erika stripped naked. Delia moaned as she felt a warmth on her middle area to her shock; with Possessed Erika smirking, "oh. Did I state later, I meant now you cow," Delia was then laid on her back by Possessed Erika forcibly; her first set of breasts jiggling as Delia to Real Erika's horror, was growing a new set of breasts underneath; more quickly than the first as they within a few minutes, were now the same size and same condition, as the top set.

Deciding to be kinky, Possessed Erika used her host's vine-ability to summon two vines to start milking the lower-half while she personally began to suck form both tits, the same milk; Delia quickly moaning as well as cumming from her vagina; her nipples that were extremely sensitive now. As the sexual assault was continuing, Delia's only thought about what was happening to her was then slowly swirled around all things about sex as the vial finally took affect; on how to please her and make Delia's new handler happy; yet as she spoke, her speech was slowly starting to change; to Real Erika's shock and horror, with a bit of lust from the entity's own from them sharing a body, "Rika, must please... Mistress Rika; make Cow Delia... feel good!" The Possessed Erika savagely grinned at this outcome now while seeing Delia's eyes were now bright-pink while in an utter-dazed look; the Real Erika started to tear up and cry inside her mind while Possessed Erika then made her froze over by her words, " _I know you have been secretly for the past week, been trying to reach out to your mate to warn her of me; poor, poor Erika. But this is the price that must be shown to know one thing: I control things for some time now, and if you do not do as I say…. well, I think the next would be your grandchildren that may end-up looking like Delia is now._ "

" _You… You wouldn't!_ " Erika stated in horror at the idea of her grandchildren being used as lab rats; like her unfortunate girlfriend has been, with Possessed Erika grinning without meaning to smugly in real life, using four vines to start sucking Cow Delia's breasts as the poor female came once again, " _oh I will... especially my first target would be a futa child to try this same vial on; if you do not let me do things._ " Sobbing now in despair to make the entity grin as well as stated her a name to call her by from now on; after nearly a year of being within her, " _you may call me either Mistress Claudia or simply Claudia you pathetic excuse of a blessed Plant/Psychic-type."_ Erika silently nodded with her suddenly bond by chains as she was then forced to watch in horror once again; tears going down her face as Claudia began to do her task with Delia.

On the bed; back in the real world, the vines were already going to work as they were sucking the milk out of the cow's; Delia's current udders. Claudia had a thoughtful face as she knew her; her host wanted children soon... so why not start now. "This should help with the pregnancy," the Claudia said while pulling a pill from the stand as she prepared for this day; popping it in Delia's mouth, "Your first child together would be such great little milk-tank for my own babies," she said after seeing Delia's dick emerge due to how turned on she was; pulling something from the night stand, "But we must correct something about your cock though, my lovely cow," showing a small senbon needle filled with a dark-red liquid with a hook on the end, the Claudia then had her host's vines hold the cow down as she inserted the needle in the slit on the dick; the effects quickly began to show itself stopping Delia's ability to cum; as Cow Delia grunted in brief displeasure. "There. After all, a cow as beautiful looking as you should never cum," Claudia said; giggling at Delia's thrashing now and seeing as a vine now swallowing the cock, and then soon began to vibrate quickly; making Cow Delia groan in both pleasure and pain from it.

Pulling out her own host's dick, Claudia pulled out a bottle of cream that was a fusion of two certain fruits, "Let's see how far my dick can grow," giggling while ignoring the pleas from Erika at realizing to what she plans next, Claudia used the cow's tits to spread the paste; watching as her dick grew with her own pleased moans to that of a small toy bat; as it already began to drip precum in a rapid pass. Despite the pleasured/pain filling her brain; Delia's panting tongue wagging with her mouth wide open as the vial's effects made her mind numb to nothing but pleasure, "Time for feeding," straddling her cow's stomach, Claudia didn't care about safety as she began shoving her host's enlarged dick inch by inch into the awaiting maw. "Oh how I miss this feeling," Claudia moaned as she speeds slightly up within moments; washing her dick in the cow's chocolate milk before she done this.

Inside the mind although, Erika was slowly being submerged in forced pleasure yet she still resisted after nearly a year of this; to Claudia's ire yet she did leave a small pool of developing love juices, "If you are going to take control... please spare the children, th-they have nothing to do with your desires; your conquest," Erika begged with tears still falling down her face, and in a little act mercy at this with something triggering in Claudia's mind, "Of course but as this is your lover... why not share in the pleasure," blinking in shock by her words, Erika felt the chains vanish and embracing the gym leader; both souls then kissed while unknowingly breaking a curse that long ago placed upon the spirit; by a servant to Diabloza, in the past.

Returning back to reality; with Erika now showing her left eye had Claudia's and her other was mostly hers; with a gentle smile on her face while at the same time, also caressing Delia's cheek, "Let's proceed," she said in a voice that is combined from both Claudia and Erika. Cumming in Delia's throat, there was still some semen in that huge dick that it easily splattered against Delia's face as well as some parts of the bed, and giggling as Erika went to lick it up from Delia as Claudia seeing Delia's blank yet blissful look, decided to maybe make her aware and with hesitance briefly for some odd reason, grabbed a vial that would make her aware.

Having to force it down Cow Delia's throat, the effects began to work quickly as Delia blinked in confusion as her eyes returned to normal; briefly shaking her head yet was stunned by her body currently; and feeling also needy as well as her pussy was still puffed-up and leaking juices, and her cock still being sucked on by Erika's vine. "Rika… what did… what did you do to me?" Delia saw guilt on Erika's face as Claudia decided to give them some room, yet to her surprise, she was not going anywhere or back into Erika's mind; Erika briefly stating mentally to her, " _I don't want you to go… sister, as you did this to her but maybe we could share like you stated._ " Touched, she allowed Erika to speak though, "My Ice Flower… I'm so, so sorry but i wanted to try a few things out from my lab, and you agreed to ingest them and this… well, you're looking at it right now from your form."

Erika, as well as Claudia, saw Delia's needy look now, yet she was still aware; her eyes begging for relief as her cock was also twitching crazily; due to not cumming at all, but her vagina, "w-we can dis-discuss this later. Can y-you please relieve me as I… I want to be fucked so badly Rika, please…" Erika nodding as she saw how badly with some minor guilt from Claudia; from doing so. With some help from Delia, the Cow-like Delia was then positioned into a doggie-position and Delia widened her eyes quickly at seeing the size of the cock Erika had. Before she could object, Delia moaned within moments and nearly came as the tip touching her inflamed lips, nearly made her orgasm; the vine still on her cock now gently sucking on it, and more vines showed to relieve Delia's tits of the sudden buildup of milk in them as they all sucked as one. Once Delia felt the cock going into her, she came with each movement as it was mostly pleasure instead of pain; it even after it was fully in, showing clearly within her womb to make her cum again. Erika with Claudia mixed right now, waited patiently as Delia shivered from both pleasure and not used to this size, and eventually nodded as she began to slowly move back, and then shoved gently forwards to get them both to moan. Erika grabbed Delia's ass as it was going into it yet stayed firm as the vines then wrapped around her breasts now while sucking the chocolate milk from each nipple that was now two inches long, and eventually began to move little by little, in a pace that Delia in her needy state right now, began to match within moments of Erika/Claudia's thrusts. "Rika… RIka… RIKA!" Delia exclaimed as nearly several minutes of repeating her lover's few nicknames she has for Erika, Erika/Claudia came directly into the womb as to confuse Erika in which Claudia whistled from within the mind, her semen was currently bright-red, like pink bubblegum.

Seeing that Delia wants to cum badly from her cock, Erika received an answer with her going back to the stand and quickly injecting a needle near Delia's groin area as within moments, Delia cried out in relief as she came not only her vagina one last time before passing out in exhaustion, but from mostly her cock the vine greedily now gulped down, like a deep-throat. Erika then passed out from whatever Claudia briefly did to share this experience alongside the entity, as well in the mind.

The next day though while in bed still, Erika wilted with Claudia laughing at her in expense as Delia was now back to normal… slightly as the vial was dubbed a failed thing yet she didn't know why, but kept it and placed it in her locked fridge. Delia now had four breasts that when she tweaked them, had chocolate milk still instead of regular breast milk. But she suddenly moaned out to make both the entity eyes widened and Erika's as Delia's stomach bulged firstly, and she then to shock them… she gave birth to a light-pink egg. "Looks like we may have a new kid now my Ice Flower… Delia? Delia!" Erika stated in panic as Delia passed out once again, yet she now sweat dropped as her lover snored in a deep sleep.


	19. ch18 Unown movie pt1

In the mountain ranges of Johto, a small town that is surrounded by clear flowing rivers, and wonderful looking flowers stood a mansion. In one of the rooms however in a mansion, is a little girl's bedroom, "Daddy... aren't those the Pokémon you're looking for?" The little girl asked in the picture book that contains a child's story, are cards with images of what seems like the alphabet, each one with a single eye.

The child; the little girl was eight years old with true-blue eyes, fair toned skin with brunette hair, and her outfit also consists of a blue dress and bow. Her hair, however, is short, and her bow is also on the left side of her head. Her dress is paired with a white short-sleeved shirt, and a blue gem with red shoes and knee-high socks.

"Why yes Molly, they're called Unown," he answered while also recalling his wife studying them before her untimely death, and combing through the children's book, next they saw Lugia and the three birds. He was a man around twenty-nine years of age and had dark brown hair that reached his back partially, and thick matching colored eyebrows. He wore a dark-blue ascot under a white shirt and a light-green long shirt and dark-blue jeans with a regular black belt wrapped around his waist. He also had black shoes.

He was interrupted when the child curiously asked, "Daddy… didn't we see them on TV?" The little girl asked while placing a finger on the Lugia picture, "Yes Molly, and rumors have it that the girl riding Lugia's back is in this very region," The little girl; Molly was excited but after skipping a couple of pages, there was a picture of a brown furred beast with a red mask.

"Oh it's Entei," Molly cheered while briefly jumping on the bed at seeing the image, "That's your favorite one, isn't it?" The father playfully asked with a, knowing in his tone, "Daddy, how can you forget? It reminds me of you," the little girl said while lightly shoving her father. The playful banter had to stop when an email appeared on the computer nearby, "It must be Schuyler," Molly said, depressed; knowing that her father would be leaving once more. Despite having a butler and maids to care for her, Molly felt lonely every time he would leave, "Don't worry pumpkin I'll be back-" "Before you know it," Molly finished for him softly from always hearing him say it, a thousand times over. Kissing Molly on the forehead with two of his fingers, Spencer got in the limo once it showed and rode away, with Molly watching from the porch.

At the temple location a day or two later, the hieroglyphs had different types of Unown written all over them, and in the back of the room the father opened a chest containing chips; with the symbols of the Unown, " _Human... how dare you trespass on our home_ ," an "A" shaped Unown demanded after the man disturbed the contents. Before he had a chance to explain his reasons, two more Unown appeared and quickly sent him to their home; his soul being taken and the body vaporizing like the rest of the area on the ground: dust. "Hey Spencer-," Schuyler began while turning around, but then he saw no one, "Spencer?" He asked looking around hoping that there was some sort of trap door, but alas there was nothing, "Oh Arceus… how am I going to explain this to Molly," he asked with fear taking hold of him while thinking the child is now an orphan.

He didn't however see a wickedly red-eye glow in a shaded part of said temple, as a truly dark-like mist then followed him.

At the mansion now from two days since Spencer's disappearance, Schuyler gave the head butler Spencer's computer and the chest after he brought it in, "Daddy, I'm so happy your home," Molly stated aloud as she came down the stairs, and smiled with an excited smile on her face; however, it then slowly turned to confusion when only Schuyler was at the door, "Where's Daddy?" She asked yet she sensed something was wrong. Before Schuyler even utter a word, Molly dashed to her room; tears already falling while also understanding he didn't come back, "Poor mistress… now she's all alone," the head butler said sadly while looked briefly at Molly's fleeing direction and before he left, Schuyler left the two items in Molly's room.

Crying for a few minutes, Molly suddenly felt a strange energy enter through the open window and she then blinked a few times while seeing a dark-like mist entering her room; with two red lights within it as it then stopped right in front of her, " _ **Tell me child: do you want a chance to see your father?**_ " Hearing the voice Molly nodded. "Yes I do... but how?" Molly asked while wiping the tears away from her face. The spirit chuckled briefly before floating around her and staying a few feet away from the little girl; while also stating at the same time, " _ **Take those chips from that chest, and follow my easy instructions, child.**_ " Molly nodded; doing as she was told by arranging the letters into a name he stated for her as they within moments, glowed a dark-violet color, and in a flash of light, a teenager appeared from a demonic sigil.

The female who looked to be seventeen years old had blonde back-length hair, pink irises that were in a three tip star formation, and yet her breasts were the size of beach balls, with a slender yet slight-muscular frame to make it balanced; but the thing that caught Molly's attention was the foot and a half long cock, and the tail that also had a dick at the end as well.

"Master," she said after realizing she was summoned by the most powerful of all demons she was taught to know; bowing, breasts and dick swaying as she did from her movement, " _ **Helsya, to help this human girl that I told to summon you, you must bond with the girl,**_ " following her master's commands, Helsya brought Molly to her breasts and then exposed her left nipple; while also having the little girl who was hesitant yet felt it was safe, now suck the pink-colored yet sweet milk out of her dark-pink nipple. Molly slowly took on the appearance of the succubus, but still kept her childlike appearance, eyes that now resemble the demon's in her own color, and also keeping her hair color but with pointed ears like Helsya; wincing quickly as the female demon comforted her as Molly suddenly grew a smaller tail of her own out of her pants, and her flat chest then slowly grew to a low B-cup in size underneath her shirt, and a small child-sized bulge that to the female demon's shock, went away with Diabloza also knowing the child was a hideaway one.

Seeing the chips from the chest still, Molly from the spirits words next, then spelled out 'Papa', " _This isn't good_ ," one of the Unown said, " _Yes, our punishment has brought the end_ ," another one replied, " _But we cannot leave due to the law of our kind_ ," a different one points out. The race decided if an opportunity was allowed, they would adjust things.

Hearing the commotion in Molly's room now, Schuyler along with the maids and butlers entered the room to see not only the demon female who wore an outfit now similar to Yunalesca from Final Fantasy; however spotting the humans in return, the female demon alongside with the Unown, sent them out of the house with ease.

Molly, still depressed from her father passing, saw the picture of Entei; the female demon seeing this before doing anything as ordered, stated kind yet firmly to the alphabet race, "Unown: I command you to make Entei come to life," having no choice but to obey the two, the Pokémon did as told, "PAPA," Molly shouted with a smile on her face once the illusion materialized nearby them, "If that is what you wish; then I shall be your father, child," Entei said in a males voice.

" _All according to my new plan, as I do hope_ _ **she**_ _eventually shows up_ ," the black mass briefly thought and stated a few words to Helsya; which she for once in her demonic life regrets yet must obey, " _ **enter the child.**_ " Nodding, Helsya brought Molly closer and made her suddenly wide eyed as Molly felt the female demon's lips connect with hers. Helsya then grinned as she quickly changed into a black-violet mixed mist, and then she entered the child. Molly's eyes then closed and when opened she looked confused while also asking; to make the spirit shocked at this outcome, "where did the pretty lady go, Mister?" " _What the hell… I was supposed to possess you child; not the other way around!?_ " Helsya states within the child's mind in shock, confusing her more.

The spirit, Diabloza, chuckled and thought as this might change things, but make them easier in time, " _it seems to be my luck has finally changed... hahaha!_ "

Outside the mansion currently, they saw the mansion glow and quickly be covered by an odd light source; Schuyler and the rest of the staff saw the surrounding area then start to crystallize, "We need to get help," Schuyler said while relenting to the facts that they couldn't save Molly on their own.

* * *

 **A couple weeks later**

Back on the road, the group of females was going to make a pass through Greenfield on their way to Goldenrod City.

Though a few days ago, they had to make a stop so Luna could give her Grandmas a gift that was personally picked; with help of her mate, but to their surprise it was welcomed by an unexpected outcome.

 **Flashback**

Arriving in the mansion, the children perked up to the sounds of their parents entering the living room, "I still can't believe he did that," Aurora fumed as entering the City, a random asshole walked by slapping her ass, " **MAMA, PAPA** ," the children at once screamed out in joy; pausing the movie they were watching. "Hello dear," Delia said while Erika had a lustful look in her eyes, which quickly vanished when Aurora turned to face her parents, "H-How?" She stuttered out while like the rest of the girls, seeing a light-pink egg in Delia's arms, and then was also confused by her birth mothers… figure, "It's because of Erika," Delia said gently while also carefully rubbing the egg in kind strokes on top, "She somehow made a pill that helped me get pregnant easily," Aurora cheered at this and yet, she still wondered why her birth mother had four breasts since her outfit seemed also modified to handle her figure, currently.

Seeing her children were occupied with both Chiyo and Casey also adding to the distraction, Aurora as well as her mates went into the kitchen with both of her mother's while finally asking; pointing to Delia's extra set of breasts, "how in seven hell's did you gain four breasts and… how come I smell chocolate?" Aurora asked while now poking at her mother's tits with every word spoken.

Delia blushed yet saw a look to make her state these things to her child from Erika; giving the egg to Neesha as they all currently sat at either stools or chairs, "well… there was a side effect to it that caused me to gain these extra girls, and maybe cause me to… continuallylactatechocolatemilk." Delia states that too fast; with not only her blushing deeper, but with Aurora and them blinking; Anabel also asking confused to her mate's mother, "what was that you said Delia?" Delia sighed and showed in which they also blushed but widened their eyes at the absorbent set of bras on both sets; modified that is to fit her frame, as they now smelled the chocolate even more from this, "it made me now lactate chocolate breast milk, continuously." Blinking, Aurora watched her mother tease her tits as chocolate milk leaked out; briefly making Delia moan as they were sensitive. After tasting it also, Aurora nodded while the girls sweat dropped at her actions, and Delia adjusting her bra since Aurora touched her lower-set to do this, "yep that's chocolate milk alright."

Aurora then looked to Erika in wonder, "that pill made Mom like this temporary or permanently, Mother?" "It's permanent from what we both figured as she has been really sensitive on... certain things, as well." Getting knowing looks from Aurora's mates with Aurora also recoiling back at this, the two mothers chuckled at Aurora's actions yet decided to talk amongst each other.

Later on though Erika to confuse everyone was getting around leaving to someplace and to also confuse Aurora, she asked with permission right now, "Aurora, can you allow Misty to come with me for a few errands please in town; after we make lunch for the little ones?" Nodding to her as she saw no harm; the girls helped Erika with her tasks for lunch, "So Mama, how's the gym?" Aurora asked as she was making a big pot of Mac and Cheese with another containing just noodles as one of her children she found out today from Delia, is allergic to only to certain cheese as she wanted to try something she was told by Kris, as a substitute.

Erika had dazed eyes that quickly cleared while gently shaking her head as she gotten diced ham out of the fridge, to add to the mixture, "it has been good so far… but they have yet to see how that fire started." "The police haven't figured out how it started still? It's been what, around a year and a couple months after I became... well, me." Erika only nodded as she began to add shredded cheese into the mixture while letting Aurora stir it; the girls making their own dishes while listening, "yes it still baffles them as to how it started. But I have a feeling it had to be more than they let on. A group of men in black suits and dark sunglasses; with an odd seal on their left-part of their clothing, came and asked me questions while Delia was tending to the kids, a few weeks ago."

Now this got Aurora's attention as Lance recently stated that; to what her mother stated, that very same group has been showing up randomly around the world as such; but mostly asking questions and stuff. "What do they ask Mama?" Erika shrugged as Claudia inside her was stunned to finally hear of this as she was… sleeping as such. "Just basic questions and wondering if, as odd as it sounds, was there any seals nearby."

Only nodding as Erika seemed to be done talking about this, they served the food with it being Relina the one to oddly be allergic to mostly certain cheeses; but not all of them, and milk.

Eventually Erika and Misty got around; with her changing into a spare outfit as from what Erika stated to her with a gleam in her eyes briefly, into a tight teal-colored tank top that revealed the sides, with light-blue skinny jeans, and black and orange sandals; and left as Aurora wanted to tell her children a story. The others girls cleaning up the mess they made.

With them out and to make Misty wonder why, they were going to an alleyway in the first place, Erika states with a happy look; with the young hybrid female not seeing Erika's eyes changing to Claudia's and back and secretly holding a new testing vial in her outfits left-pocket; the outfit was a basic lavender shirt with skinny jeans, and a dark-red vest on top that was also plant-themed. "We are meeting with someone within this alleyway... for a project I have been working on, in secret." This peeked Misty's interest and before she could ask, Erika then purposely tripped with her faking being injured while also quickly giving a hiss in pain; motioning to her ankle, "are you ok Erika? Here let me help ya up."

Claudia in possession now, secretly smirked while stating in fake kindness; four vines secretly coming out from her clothing from her back while she spoke, "thank you for helping me Misty… this would be kind of you, personally, to do so." Not detecting anything off about this, Misty helped Erika still yet froze as she was about to scream at seeing vines wrap on both her ankles and wrists quickly yet firmly; her body being slammed into the alleyway wall as Misty was also stunned since something was being forced into her mouth by Erika; forcing herself to drink the contents.

Erika then looked at both sides of the alleyway to see it was clear as Misty was also shocked once the vial was gone, she couldn't speak as tears formed into her eyes quickly while Erika was also getting undressed; with more vines showing up, "I needed a new subject for my experiments since Erika here, doesn't want me to use her lover anymore. So I figured… why not one of her child's mates as such or better yet, any of them? Especially as Clan Laws for her Clan state once I found out; since I have permission to do so currently, to do whatever I want by asking if you could come with me."

Misty thought in panic now as the vial has yet to take effect; with her throat currently feeling numbed, _what is going on?! The Erika me and the girls know doesn't treat anyone like this_ , Misty was also struggling in the vines firm grip as Erika grinned at her attempts, _and why state things as if she isn't herself at all?_ "I bet you're wondering what might be in that vial… well it is a modified version of the one I recently used on Delia; the contents this time doing things right but I also added a few… touches to the mix."

It was at this point Misty froze in place with Erika stating in a fake sympathy tone to the unfortunate girl currently being held on the wall, "aww, it seems your starting to feel the effects of the solution I forced you finally, but I wanted to make you experience this; unlike it was for Delia. Blessed of Suicune."

Misty was wide-eyed as the vines lowered her onto the ground as Misty also realized she couldn't move quickly yet she felt sluggish, but aware. Erika grinned as she saw the girls womanhood was wet within moments; not from pissing, but from gushing love juices as Misty still looked panicked still at her, in fear, "by the way, I will reveal myself fully to you once your… changes occur."

Misty quickly wondered what or whoever is possessing Erika meant yet begun to wordlessly moan; Erika/Claudia grinned with Erika stating within her mind in shock and horror at the entity for this act, " _I thought we agreed that you wouldn't experiment with those I considered in relations to my lover when we discussed things, after Delia gave birth!_ " Claudia ignored her currently as she was forcing Erika to watch once again the outcome, but this time only Misty.

Misty however felt herself flushed as she could tell her womanhood was now begging to be touched; it secretly pulsed inside her underwear as juices still came and also stained her jeans. She froze though as she felt her chest suddenly feeling fuller than normal and widening her eyes as with each hard-pulse of her heart, her chest began to grow; with her nipples also being very hard and pointed, and her chest leaking while she slowly crossed her legs. Misty then winced as she was panting without sound as she also watched still; her top looked now it was ready to burst. _W-what was… what was in that thing she… she made me drink_ , Misty's top was nearing its limit as she heard her bra snap first before wincing in pain as it was getting hard to breathe, _no, not.. not my-_ ," Misty's breasts then burst now; tearing the top as her nipples were now exposed as this made her shiver in sudden need for them to be touched. But to her horror they kept growing as she looked at Erika who seemed to be turned on; summoning her cock a she rubbed herself off slowly while stating with a gleam in her changed eyes, "oh it's only the beginning my dear child, just wait."

Misty was stunned now as she groaned and felt herself moved from the vines onto her now beach ball-sizes tits; her now L-Cup sized breasts, and felt growth occur under her current girls now while also slowly yet sharply looked at Erika as she in turn only kept rubbing herself, as Misty now began to grow another set as she came this time; with each growth-like pulse. _Th-this is wrong… I feel like I'm… I'm being turned on ye-yet I also feel… aware!_ Misty exclaimed within her mind as Erika stated when her vines forced Misty onto all fours, "well… my future, body-obedient cow," wide eyes at that term to make Misty fearful now as Erika then came over and quickly smacked her ass; her wordlessly moaning and also cumming before feeling a burning sensation since Erika was grinning wickedly, "now it's time I think you get a fatter ass though, my dear."

Two vines appeared now from Erika and they quickly moved Misty's head slightly; as she felt her ass slowly yet surely, began to expand. Soon Misty felt her now enlarged butt from watching was forcibly getting ready to- ripping sounds were now being heard as within moments, Erika then slapped the now bare jiggling cheeks as her jeans and underwear was in ruins as she also saw to her shock at how puffy her lips were, as her vagina to her moan from Erika briefly brushing it, came within moments into her fingers; with that grin on her face still, "soon all you be doing is being a hopeful and successful experiment to me, Claudia, as such child."

Misty was miserable yet also in pleasure; her mind currently aware still as Erika then moved one of the lower tits to then merely pinch it, and she held back a scream in pleasure as she orgasmed again, "Wh-when will this… this… end?" Misty finally spoke as well as finally speak truly; her tongue strangely felt numb now as her four nipples then began to ache painfully in needed relief and her pussy feeling it needs a cock badly also; Claudia grinning as she calmly stated with hidden lust while also freeing Misty, and was getting ready to start things, "when I want it to end as soon, the other modifications would begin."

Misty fearing this tried to move, but her body to her inner shock was now frozen stiff; as if it was awaiting- "Now the fun would begin… but I think we need a word to make sure your… lovely body of my vial is right for once; to obey anything. And if you are however wondering how I gotten this idea of mine… blame your children's movies on that one about that cursed girl." Misty knowing what she meant, inwardly cursed as her tongue still felt numb but also slightly bigger for some reason, "What's two goings tooth due mo-with mo-me?" Misty now asked as she realized that her speech wasn't right, "you will find out in due time Misty, as I want to let the changes fully sink in first, before I even think of doing so, my little cow."

Claudia thought to herself briefly as Misty felt this was torture as her body felt both pain and pleasure from the past two minutes, and Claudia then shrugged as Misty's body stood stiff in order, "I think from now on if you name is mentioned; the names of either Misty or Aqua while in a question or ordered words, your own body will do whatever it is told to do; alongside one other word; Slut." Misty to her horror felt her head move automatically as she saw Claudia grin before stating anything else, decided to make sure Misty won't rat her out by her first non-sexual order, "you are not allowed to tell anyone about Erika hosting me; Claudia as such, Slut, and if you try to… you will either stutter or your mouth would quickly close and refuse to speak." Her head nodded again as Claudia laughed while moving her vines in position, "now let's have fun Slut, but do try speaking first as the last part is now in effect; I can tell," confused, Misty did and was quickly horrified as to what came out as instead of words she began to, "Moo? Mooo… Moooo!"

Translation; "What you mean? Wait… what the fuck!"

Laughing as she used her vines to have Misty on her back, she heard Misty then quickly moo in sudden pleasure as her four vines quickly began to sick on each tit while Claudia began to position herself firstly; to make Misty grunt now in displeasure as Claudia forced her cock into her anus, and then began to move without hesitation; also fingering herself as she secretly drank a drink they was fused with the flexibility fruit earlier in the morning after getting a call from Anabel they were arriving today; with her other free hand molding and going easily into Misty's cunt, with the girl mooing in utter shock as she was being fisted as well as also being fucked in the ass. "That's right Slut: be aware to what I will do to you. As soon as I can, you will aid me in your Alpha eventually as I think this batch went too well, so I might not use it… then again, there is a chance to test it out in children next," Erika was stunned yet heard from the tone of her voice as her body fucked Misty's asshole still; fully fitting and inside, was a lie yet knew Misty didn't think of that as she seemed to be struggling yet failing as her eyes were wide while mooing in distress about that idea. Then Claudia moaned as she then came a few minutes later right into Misty's anus; her cum coming out briefly as Misty also felt she was about to puke, yet didn't.

"Now let's move onto the next step; a four-way titty-fuck," taking her cock out of Misty's ass, easily using her vines to flip the girl onto her back, and Claudia then slapped it as she then also grabbed both cheeks while having her cock snuggled into the long valley of Misty's huge cleavage, and began to roughly move; Misty's nipple cumming with extra milk with each thrust. The vines from Erika's body were still greedily sucking the extra milk into themselves as to further her more with Claudia; to Misty's mooing in a sudden moan, grabbed her head as she went wide eyed and forced the tip into her mouth in disgust as Claudia also stated; her head quickly doing so as well as her body aiding the order, "give me a sucking-like titty fuck while aiding me, Slut." Several minutes later, Claudia came into Misty's mouth and before she could stop herself, Claudia stated as Misty's eyes teared up again as she began doing so with gusto, "better drink that semen if you know what is good for you, Slut."

Once she was done cumming; with Misty feeling full of the cum in her stomach, Claudia then moved to make Erika protest a lot of no's in her mind right at her; the entity lost in pleasure as without warning Misty, she easily pierced and molded into her now fulfilled cunt as Claudia sensed that it was soon wearing off; the Suicune Hybrid nearly had her eyes rolled to the back of her head as it was twice as sensitive than before, and began to forcibly thrust with the currently cow-girl's body jiggling alongside Erika's own, as sex-sounds was heard alongside Misty mooing like an animal in heat; yet still aware. Claudia then came into the girl as a large orgasm made Misty pass out with one final thought, _why_ , to Claudia as she grinned and began to fuck her some more.

Claudia then decided as a last order from her; wondering if it would work as well as no longer feeling herself flexible, "Misty: despite you being knocked out; I want your body to be pregnant with my child; not Erika's, as this child will be born naturally and also be a cow-like girl on the chest parts, and also have exotic curves when she starts growing-up to adulthood, and also she will be a hideaway-futanari with two dicks." Misty's head automatically nodding as her body forced that type of child inside her womb. "We will also state a story to your mate that you were injected with something by that group Erika encountered by the use of my own blood; that way we can make a cover up to what I done to you, Slut."

An hour later as Claudia let Erika have control and said stated she was sorry, and Misty groaned as her body did return to the way it was while passed out, but her breasts were leaking strawberry flavored milk. And a side effect was that she was now like that Ella girl: if her name was mentioned; both real and nickname, and that word she hates now, her body forces her to do it without question.

Misty once back however, did try to tell Aurora, but as Claudia ordered, it was a failure. And the two also told Aurora and the girls that cover up story, to Misty's inner displeasure as well as Erika's.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Misty shook her head as she sipped the disgusting smoothie her body made her agree to earlier from Anabel asking; with her name being involved as they all looked at the sound of the voice that asked aloud, "Yo, are there any trainers in that group of yours?" A bandana-wearing female asked while quickly jumping off the wooden fence, "I am," Aurora said to her with a raised eyebrow at how skilled she was, from seeing the fellow trainer move like that.

"Good, the names Lisa, and I challenge you to a battle," Aurora smirked as she prepared on getting a Pokéball ready, "Now you're speaking my language." Smirking, Lisa released a Butterfree, "Noctowl it's time to shine," unlike the normal Noctowl, this one Aurora caught a while back was smaller and had a tanner coat, unlike the dark brown of the normal Noctowl, making it a shiny female.

"Start Johto theme"

"Butterfree: Sleep Powder," Lisa shouted, "Noctowl contain it in an Air Slash and launch it," Aurora countered; as Noctowl's body is quickly outlined in a blue glow, the powder slowly got contained in the sphere and with a flick of its wing to stun Lisa, her Butterfree fell asleep while also being damaged.

Seeing her first Pokémon out of commission, Lisa returned it, "Granbull you're up next," seeing the Pokémon, Aurora knew what to use, "Heracross come on out," appearing out of the Pokéball whole briefly flexing, the Bug/Fighting-type went straight for the tree, "Heracross: honey later, fight now," Aurora said but she still had a smile on her face at her Pokémon's one weakness: honey-infused trees.

"Granbull use Tackle," Lisa ordered with narrowed eyes, "Focus Punch," surprised by Aurora's move-based order, Lisa watched her Pokémon crash into the cliff near the park they were battling in, "Granbull," Lisa said worriedly, but her hopeful look fell when Granbull was knocked out when she came over to check on him.

"Mankey: it's fighting time," Lisa shouted, and turning to Heracross, Aurora saw that it was pigging out on the sap from the tree, "Fine… Cyndaquil it's your turn," once both Pokémon appeared, Lisa had Mankey go in for a Focus Punch, however, Cyndaquil quickly ducked unleashing the flames on its back; severely burning the pure Fighting-type, but also caused Mankey to faint.

Once Lisa returned Mankey and sent out Girafarig, Aurora sent her Houndour for combat, "Girafarig Psybeam," Lisa instructed, "Houndour: duck and use Dark Pulse," Aurora countered; stunning Lisa at how fast her Pokémon were being knocked out; with that Houndour knocking out the Normal/Psychic-type.

"Aipom, I choose you," Lisa cried out sending out a small purple monkey with a three-fingered hand for a tail, without even having to say anything, Pikachu jumped from her shoulder to the battle. "Aipom; Swift followed by Fury Swipe," Lisa instructed, "Electric Current to counter," Aurora called out as Aipom was knocked out by a single move, and seeing that she was down to her second to last Pokémon, Lisa reluctantly withdrawn, "You really out classed me," Lisa said in a surprise yet pleased smile on her face as they both then shook hands, "Hey no need to be so hard on yourself. If it was anyone else, I'm sure you would have won," Aurora pointed out kindly back as Lisa nodded.

"End song"

"Come on, we can heal the Pokémon in Greenfield," Misty said and running up the hill with Lisa in tow as she wanted Ronald to heal her Pokémon; they were all then shocked to see that Greenfield was slowly being covered in crystal.

"What the hell happened here?" Neesha yelled out; still shocked when Lugia popped out of its Pokéball; making Lisa's jaw dropped at the mere sight of said legendary, "Aurora… I sense great and powerful evil coming from that mansion," it explained, and while Lisa was shocked that her former opponent had a Legendary on her still, Aurora gasped, "I remember now… Mom said that she knew someone from her days of being Professor Oak's student, who lives here." Cutting through the air were the sounds of police sirens followed by a news crew van, as they made their way to the center and following after them the girls saw a bunch of different News stations setting up.

* * *

Inside the mansion was Molly as she is currently riding her new father's back, the Illusion Entei, in a flower field as secretly: Helsya was also enjoying herself as for the past two weeks she discovered like Diabloza; who was still within the mansion as a black mass and for once, amused by the site before him of a child's fantasy world Molly redid within the mansion itself, she has balanced control over the child as Helsya does to her, in an odd… balanced relationship of sorts.

However, the supposed newer victims were in fact not only those foolish Team Rocket members; Jesse, James, and that talking Meowth, but also two others that showed before they did as those three only followed.

The first was an adult olive-skinned female with steel-like hair and violet, cat-like eyes that were also at least 5'9 in height; with a slender frame that had a chest size from the looks, a double F-Cup, and a small yet jiggle-like booty. She wore a blood-red dress of sorts that showed her slender legs yet her outfit also clinging to her frame as easily as a swim suit, with it having images of odd runes all over the clothing in silver and gold colors. She also wore low-heels that also matched the dress in color as well as a hat that was a small witch hat, and dark-jaded pearl-like earrings on each earlobe. This was one of the three former apprentices of the famed Dark Witch as she unlike the last, was neutral in all accounts yet would be forced as the collar indicates, glowed briefly for ordering around by either said Witch or the entity within the mansion. This was The Scarlet Witch, or Janine Julie Jasper.

The girl next to her however was still nervous yet wilted by her neutral look as she held her personal leather-bound spell book in her hands that is also considered both "Grey Magic" and "All White and Black Magic". Despite her being twelve, she wore a Mini dress that was covering a couple inches above her chest with black fishnet coverings; the rest of the D-Cupped breasts and her shoulders with black lace stockings, and high heels. She also had a still-glowing frame to tell she was still going through puberty as she has a small butt and slight curves forming, and also wore a black witch hat that her short auburn-purple mixed hair had, in a dark-purple pumpkin image on it. This was Lily James Evans, an orphan who became an apprentice to the Scarlet Witch... under rather interesting circumstances.

"Tell me again Sensei… why are we doing this?" Lily softly asked in both curiosity mixed with fear while lightly gulping, from still seeing that evil spector roaming around while watching them all still. "I have no choice at all, My Apprentice Lily, as the collar forces me to do things I most likely not wanted to do; like that one city a while back as I was told, as well as forced to curse that kind young couple." Janine states in a Cajun accent slightly; but mostly spoke thoroughly her words, as Lily nodded while they watched the child who hosts a Succubi as such, play with the illusion Entei as up above them at the moment, was the Unown; slowly going in separate circles as they also softly chanted their races full name.

Diabloza however mentally grinned as he foresaw that his Servant's enslaved apprentice would aid him, if not… well, her time would be up to kill her mortal shell as from the odd deal she made with him a month ago, to save her own apprentice's life at being taken; from being stabbed in her heart by a cursed blade. _I feel soon my own new goal of many, would come into fruition and I will then have my revenge; especially since this Hale person, had one of the 13 objects already; in which I have taken into my spiritual form._

Diabloza now shivered as he went to the window from sensing Aurora was now here in town, " _ **So it begins… hehehe.**_ "

* * *

In Celadon City however, as Erika was lovingly sitting near her girlfriend as they were watching her shows, when it was suddenly cut off for a news report, " _This is just in. The manor that belongs to famous researcher: Professor Hale, is oddly covered in unbreakable crystals for the past two weeks as you all can see from my camera man's footage, folks. His daughter from what we just found out recently, Molly Aphrodite Hale, is said to be still trapped inside the manor alongside a few others who foolishly snuck inside the area,_ " the reporter said.

Gasping alongside Erika, Delia quickly went to the nearest phone, "Professor if you're going to Greenfield, then please pick me up," Delia requested, " _No can do Delia. It would take too long for me to pick you up and also head to Greenfield_ ," Samuel said while shaking his head, " _Don't worry though, we'll find out the cause of this, and save her_ ," he added cutting the connection. Turning back to the TV, Delia gasped as not known to her, Erika had a gleam in her eyes while she had their egg still; wrapped in a light-olive blankie to keep their child warm, as they both saw Aurora and the girls there, "What . . . Oh no, Greenfield is a town before Goldenrod City," she remembered hoping that they were safe.

* * *

Back in Greenfield, various vehicles pulled up as even the military appeared as well; do to how long the events of the odd crystal palace as of now then mansion, took place.

Aurora and the girls though saw a familiar legendary alongside two others to figure it was the other two dogs, and since mostly everyone was distracted they headed to the woods nearby; after recalling Lugia.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Suicune growled to them once the area was secured; in a tone to know he wasn't pleased since the group of girls made said dog legendary wilt now by their looks, with Raikou firmly stating in a growl to him; head gesturing to the current children with them as to secretly amuse them both, were near Entei as he held back a groan; knowing how kids like his fur, and they were all in their beast forms currently, "there are children present my brother. So I suggest you keep the words delicate for now."

Aurora then stated as she like the girls were curious; amused as Selkie with a reluctant Lucy, now poked Suicune with Misty also gulping at seeing the legendary she is blessed from, near her as her own blood to what she felt, was also screaming out to possibly kneel before him. "What I want to know is why are you three here as from what a few of us know you show up together for a meeting or-," it would seem Entei was getting impatient and growled aloud in a demanding tone; the kids going to their mothers as well as their mates; with a payback look of Casey, Neesha, and a few other girls for later at said dog legendary, "What I want to know is why the Unown are away from their temple."

"You know the curiosity of humans brother," Raikou now points out as the group looks to him as he held back a laugh as Lucy then petted his tickle-spot near his left side, "But we have bigger things to worry about… can't you both feel that," he added.

Focusing on the feeling with seeing her two suddenly shiver and both the Beasts of Fire and Water gasped as one, "So… he has returned," Suicune grimaced; not liking where this was going. "Who has returned Lord Suicune?" Misty asked as like her, the girls unlike their adopted or true children understood the name; making Aurora marrow her eyes while looking back at the direction they all saw that castle of sorts, "Diabloza has returned and from what we three possibly felt, not for good intentions." Raikou stated firmly yet kindly as they jumped when Entei blasted a random Flamethrower move into the open air as he stomped and stated; making mostly everyone sweat drop by his words, "I felt the odd sensation of something off; before sensing that foul spirit brothers… and I still owe a beating from my last encounter with the wretched demon, for nearly wiping my own Clan off, a few years ago."

Nodding in agreement, the three looked at the girls as Raikou stated firmly to them; not seeing Suicune look to his blessed in confusion as he sniffed her slightly as if sensing, something was off, "we will be around this locations area for some time; possibly if a chance arises, aid the humans once again at this task of retrieving this… Molly Hale as such, from his clutches." "Meanwhile you girls could further aid us by looking into things, and figure out what the next step is to be in dealing with the issue." Suicune calmly stated before sniffing Misty once more; making everyone wonder why he was doing so still.

The dogs then left as they all returned just in time as both Professors Oak and Elm now showed. "Professor Oak, Professor Elm," the girls said as they exited the jeep Officer Jenny was using, "Girls are you alright?" Elm asked in a worried tone, "Yeah, we just arrived as well," Kris answered as she saw Chiyo asked Misty if she could let her mate ride her back and Misty quickly agreed to it.

"Professor-," Aurora began, "Don't worry Aurora, but I fear that this is related to Spencer's studies," Samuel said as everyone saw the palace of crystal glow briefly in colors before it grew again and the location now had a crystal-like fence all around the property, "And what was he studying?" A reporter asked before they could as a mike was right near his face; coughing he directed to the male now near him, "We were studying Pokémon called Unown," Schuyler answered; quickly catching everyone's attention, the girls though after seeing they could from a look of later from the professors, went inside and allowed for their Pokémon to heal up, "What are Unown?" Another reporter asked, "They are strange Pokémon that together, are able to warp the reality of those that are near them bringing the person's imaginations to life," Professor Oak decided to explain as an interview was forced upon the two professors and the group still hear after two weeks.

* * *

In Molly's room, they were watching the news feed from Spencer's computer as it was an hour later and it was airing right now, when Aurora appeared on screen as Molly unlike Helsya but secretly, now stated to her Papa Entei, "I want her as my mama," she asked in a hopeful voice, " _ **An excellent choice Molly**_ ," Diabloza smirked as well as stated, with the Fake Entei nodding to the child; her tail wiggled briefly before settling down, now took off and went through floor.

* * *

At the Pokémon center an hour later, the group was having lunch when they were suddenly confused as to why Entei showed itself; not seeing anything was off about him or the fact he was a fake.

"What do you want?" Neesha asked curiously before they all shouted in shocked surprise as Entei quickly sent them all flying, and stopped in front of Aurora to wonder why he was doing this yet froze, "You are _Mama_ ," Entei growled with hypnotizing the futanari maiden; Aurora trying to fight the effects partially as her mind was being shielded again by her two personalities. "Take… take me to my… my daughter," Aurora said in a monotone voice before fainting; however, before that Entei could take the hybrid back, the Legendary Beasts stepped in while appearing in front of Fake Entei; the girls and everyone did a double-take at seeing two Entei's, right here and now.

"We are not allowing you to take a single step," Raikou growled out while charging and quickly sending a bolt of lighting, which was dodged but the illusion ended up taking a hit from Suicune's Aurora Beam; followed by the True Entei's Flamethrower. Getting back up, Entei was sent flying from Raikou's Wild Charge when Lugia appeared from its Pokéball and also fired a small Aero Blast; knocking Aurora off the illusion's back and it was here that Aurora's mates went into action sending; out their own Pokémon along with Aurora's. "Leave now or face destruction," the original Entei roared in a demanding tone, "Keep the humans out of this Fake," Suicune growled while also adding his own words.

"The human woman will be Molly's mother, as she asked it," the illusion roared back; wincing as it got up, "Stay away from the Chosen One," Lugia growled as he was firing another Aero Blast; seeing that it was out numbered, the illusion was forced to retreat. Though they all didn't see a black mass in the sky growled in anger before it headed back to the palace/mansion.

"Aurora, Elsa please wake up," Misty states as she and the others tried everything for the past half-hour to awaken her, "Ugh... what happened?" Aurora began as she was slowly regaining conscience and grabbed her head as her body also felt half-heavy yet that feeling was quickly going away. "The Fake Entei was about to kidnap you, but thanks to the Legendary Beasts and your Lugia, you're safe," Neesha answered as Aurora was quickly hugged by her children yet Casey and Lucy was nearby; looking at a prank being pulled on Misty as then asked her by name to check the picnic basket they brought, and she jumped by seeing a Fake Spinarak toy launching at her and fainted briefly.

They then got looks from Aurora as Chiyo used a Water Pulse on her; quickly waking her up and glared at the two girls who decided to remain behind from later on that is, a plan to get Molly out of there alongside whoever was as well. "It seems that there is a secret entrance from the outside that leads to the backyard, of the palace-turned-manor," the head butler began with the girls nodding, "Just follow the river to a secret tunnel, that's possibly big enough for a grown adult to squeeze through, that leads through to the garden house."

* * *

Diabloza was now pleased after finding out the group of girls was now inside the mansion, and looked at Janine with a firm-yet-knowing gleam to the orbs at her; the collar briefly glowing a red for a few moments as such, " **Y** _ **ou know what to do.**_ "

Nodding, Janine took Lily with her as an entrance was made while Molly also looked at her Papa sadly, as she wanted her new Mama to be with her, but peeled up about guessing Miss Scarlet was going to battle, "Papa?" Fake Entei looked at the child and asked curiously to her, "yes, what is it that you wish Molly?" She paused as her tail wiggled briefly again before it wrapped around her waist like a belt; a hopeful mixed with a thought-based look on her face, "you think I could battle with Pokémon of my own?"

Before Fake Entei could answer, Diabloza as he sensed his power would soon be enough to form a powerful body soon, stated; with both child and Fake Legendary looking at him, " _ **if you truly want to battle… I don't see why you couldn't battle at all. As I know you're new… sister within you, would aid you partially as such.**_ " For the last two weeks, Molly saw Helsya strangely as a big-sister of sorts. Especially since the relationship they now had was sort-of like that currently; secretly that is from Diabloza.

Nodding happily now as Helsya in turn, was relieved yet still didn't like the look in Diabloza's spectral eyes as Molly now beamed at her 'Papa', "Papa, I want to have a Pokémon battle. Can I please have one?" The Fake Entei then had soft eyes as secretly; despite being an illusion, cared for the child as if she was his own cub and also stated softly in reply; despite being also influenced by the demon partially for the last few days, "if that is what you wish."

Molly then got into her bed to confuse her yet quickly passed out, and an illusion of her was quickly made as while Molly now dreamed alongside Helsya; to the former demon's ire, Fake Entei then left like he has before, but with Fake Molly this time.

* * *

Entering through the garden house and eventually getting lost; as despite it being a palace/mansion on the outside, inside was a different story as the areas it had, were huge.

Currently, they were in a field of sorts and saw like before, steps that went up in a spiral in glass-planks of sorts, led to the next floor as the first floor they had to run out of a trap-like maze, and the second was passing a chess board in a trial. The third had a candy-land-like theme in which they had to drag both Kris and Neesh away as they craved the candy within. The fourth was a fake town of sorts, and the fifth was a back-in-time theme with then running away from fossil-based Pokémon. Currently after two hours, was on the sixth floor.

"How huge is the mansion, truly?" Anabel asked as her teleporting abilities were nullified once they entered; trapping them in the area. "Phew, I don't know My Gem, but if you all agree, that last room was a workout." Aurora states yet inwardly groaned as she somehow came yet didn't show in her pants, and wondered why that is; each floor secretly forcing her heat-period to come-out, from Diabloza's influence.

Nodding as suddenly the field glowed as to stun them, a field-made battlefield you see in leagues now showed, and with a red mist, a female that made them blush as she also held a red-like Pokéball of sorts, now grinned at them while stating in an accent, "let's see if you can make it pass me and move onto the next floor; especially with you all being close yet so far away at the same time."

Seeing something was off, Aurora was about to be the first to do so until Neesha states firmly with narrowed eyes, "she's mine Aurora; take the others and continue." Aurora was concerned slightly; despite Neesha widening her eyes in a really look as she was the only one to pick-up she was slowly going into heat, and she merely shrugged back as if, what could I do as the ice maiden futa then briefly kissed her mate on the lips while quietly stating; the others going up before her, "good luck Neesh."

Neesha looked at the female in mostly blood-red clothing as she stated firmly while getting her Ninetales ready, "I do hope you think I won't go easy on you… whoever you are." Janine gave her a look while also stating; secretly hoping Lily would discover her personal letter within the spell book she gave and added more appear into for her dubbed witch, to make since she foresaw her eventual death, "likewise Neesha Croft… why don't you drop the illusion and reveal yourself… Daughter of Mewtwo."

Stunned, she narrowed her eyes yet complied as Janine blushed at her true form, yet she got ready and sent out a Pokémon Neesha was surprised at, as it was a Scizor that looked pumped about fighting right now, "Go Ninetales!" Janine; currently the Scarlet Witch right now, scoffed while also stating at the disadvantage, "don't be fooled by my Pokémon Miss Croft, as he is quite powerful; as all my others." Neesha then states back; not looking impressed as secretly, Psylocke was wanting to bang the girl; to Neesha's ire, "you shouldn't underestimate mine as well… let's make this interesting: we will do a three on three, and if I win: I get to have my _personal_ way with you… if you lose-," "If I win, then I get your soul my dear; as despite me being neutral in all of this, orders are orders." Janine stated firmly to make Neesha stunned by this, with Psylocke inside Neesha; narrowing both their eyes while Neesha stated firmly back, "deal."

"Excellent… Scizor, use you Mach Five!" Neesha confuses yet stunned as she realized Scarlet Witch's Bug/Steel type used both Mach Punch and Aerial Ace as once; nearly sending her Ninetales a few feet back before Neesha quickly stated aloud, "Kina: quickly use Flamethrower!" Kina let out to impress as well as stun Janine, blue flames in the attack as secretly a while back, Neesha's Ninetales; Kina, accidentally ate an odd blue-looking Tamato Berry that had blue flames on it, and this was a result while keeping the second back at home. "Now quickly use Zen Headbutt while Scizor is trying to recover," Kina did that in quick speed to send Janine's Pokémon out of the battlefield and knocked out to her shock, with it stating its name in a daze.

"Impressive, it seems I underestimated how truly unique your fire type was," Janine stated with Neesha grinning as The Scarlet Witch also prepared another Pokémon to fight, "like I said: don't underestimate me." Only nodding, she then states aloud by sending out her next Pokémon, "Mamoswine, deal with our foe!" Neesha saw to what she knew only existed from the Swinub line as its final evolution, as a large pig-like wooly Mammoth. Before Neesha could state a combo move to use, Janine quickly stated to make the Hybrid stunned by her Pokémon's speed, "Mamoswine, use Terra-Destroyer," Mamoswine quickly rushes while emitted the Earthquake move as it also used Takedown and rammed into Ninetales; the fire-type gasping in surprise as well as Neesha being stunned as her Pokémon was sent a few yards away and knocked out.

"Kina return," Neesha states as she narrowed her eyes while getting her new Pokémon she secretly caught; surprised at how easy it was, as she sent half her original team back to Professor Oak's Lab; as he offered for all the girls Pokémon as such, "I will not fall for that again; Let's bring the fight to the end, Gena!" Neesha summoned to stun Janine the male version of the Gardevoir race as secretly she; since it turned out she was a more-human-like futa-Pokémon somehow, this Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Her lower body consists of rounded hips with strong yet slender legs and frame; her chest a large C-Cup that secretly she only knew, leaked when turned on; due to her being what gender she was as well as being like Oak stated, a experimented Pokémon. She also has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Her arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in her elbows. She will use her arms like swords in order to protect someone. Her head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face sort of like Neesha's, and a teal head crest. She also has spikes on the sides of her face that fold in and out easily to make it look like she has a mask over her thin-like lips.

"Now I am impressed again, let's see if you can handle earth and ice; Mamoswine use Terra-Destroyer once again!" Neesha expected this and quickly shout out a move Janine was stunned this Pokémon knew a fused move as a single; as it cancelled her own Pokémon's attack with ease, "Gena use Sacred Blade!" The move glowed both like the move Aura Sphere move, mixed with Leaf Blade; her arms glowing and quickly changing into said swords as she hacked and slashed quickly at Mamoswine, which rumbled aloud in sips or yet was super effective as Gena hit seven times before kicking the Pokémon next in quick succession by Neesha's next ordered move; another fused move, "use Mega Blaze Kick," it was simply a mixture of Blaze kick, but empowered by the strength of the move Mega Kick, and it quickly sent Mamoswine out of the field and knocked it out.

"Now you have truly angered me as I intended to win and give your soul to my… enslaver as such," Janine states in half-anger in truth yet also worry Neesha and Gena detected; confusing them both, "you're being forced to do this?" Janine seeing an opportunity to state her words, began to explain as she held off sending out her special Pokémon as such, "yes child I am enslaved; was willing as such due to being a former apprentice to the Dark Witch, but forced by a… deal I made to save my own apprentice's life." Janine gesture to the collar as it glowed on and off a red color, "as of this moment if I fail my task and he finds out... well, I have foreseen my death by that demon's hands."

Stunned yet reluctant now, Psylocke for once was feeling guilt mixed with her still wanting to screw that chick, Neesha stated; despite inwardly sweat dropping to her other-half, "do you mean the demon orchestrating this place has you... as a slave fully?" "Yes and it is my body and soul that is at stake if I fail, and I have secretly failed two times; one more and I will be... if he finds out, I will die." However before Neesha could state anything sympathetic, Psylocke controlled her voice and mouth as she also made Janine narrow her eyes suspiciously at her within moments, "come on let's fight already so I can fuck-" Neesha clamped her hands to her mouth while hearing her other-half laugh at her now with Neesha stated softly to The Scarlet Witch, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Janine only nodded as she stated as if she personally understood; stunning not only Neesha and her other, but secretly Gena as well, "I had a feeling you were like my fellow witch, had a personality as such. We need to finish this please." Neesha only nodded now in reluctance.

"Go Bisharp; aid me in my time of need," Janine stated as in truth, she only has three Pokémon on her in total, and this Pokémon for some reason… blushed at Neesha's Gallade yet shook her head as Janine quickly stated to stun Neesha as seeing his might be an egg-based Pokémon, "use Iron Head quickly Bisharp," The Pokémon's Head glowed a steel color all around as with powerful speed it was nearing Gena until Janine's own dismay it met with a powerful shield that dealt damage; once again stunned as it used a fused move again from both the Honedge Race and Chespin Race, "quick Gena, use Shielding Puncture!" It casted a barrier like King's Shield, but once the female Dark/Steel-type hit it, the barrier went right into Bisharp as it was damaged partially; stunning her as Bisharp then blocked a wordless Sacred Blade; barely holding in place while standing. "Don't give up Gena/hold fast Bisharp!" Both females stated as one as Neesha also blushed since she inwardly groaned as well; her tail wiggled in slow-growing desire from seeing the bare cleavage from Janine's chest briefly.

It was a stand-off as both sword-based Pokémon held strong nearing the three-minute mark until Neesha stayed a move that quickly knocked out the female Bisharp to make The Scarlet Witch lose; stunned by as to secretly wonder, _how the hell does that Pokémon know that move,_ "Gena use your Luster Purge!"

"I... I lost, oh no…" Janine stated to herself in panic as Neesha was concerned yet also saw Janine gasp in shock as her collar glowed a dark-violet color as she then quickly grasped it with the deal being kept; her body Neesha now smelled, made her tail wiggle more at suddenly sensing she was slowly going into an odd heat. Same with her as Psylocke desired to have her way with the witch still, yet… _I think I will let my other take control for once as this smell… will be non-refusing I can tell, hehe._

"Sta-stay back! My-my body i-if the deal-," "What's wrong?" Neesha states as her dick-tail was aroused as well as to make her gulp, her cock as she somehow knew this smell was somehow forcing her to go into heat somehow; seeing Janine from her eyes tearing up, was struggling to stop her body; as she was struggling yet failing on stopping herself on taking her clothes off while also arousing Neesha more by seeing the perky yet puffy areolas Janine had, that were a dark-pink in color, and her body was flawless yet her cunt was puffy yet also needy.

Gena to amuse Psylocke, went quickly back into her ball from the smell as Neesha slowly approached a now masturbating Janine, as she was furiously fingering her cunt. "The… the collar is… is forcing me to be fertile… I… I can feel myself… sex, need sex!" Janine quickly growled out with eyes glazed to make Neesha also yelp as she was then suddenly pinned, and seeing a dick sprout from her tail's tip now, Janine began to suck it in gusto while at the same time; pumping with her hands, Neesha's needy regular cock. She then grabbed the now filled testicles that Neesha had and winced but also moaned briefly as she the used her free hand to forcibly rub them both; squeezing them at random times while rubbing the cock with her fingers that seemed to be somehow extended; the collar forcing her secret flexible abilities to be briefly shown.

"Stop, if you do this quickly I… I will-," "Janine… Janine must make you… make you cum…" The collar-enslaved woman stated in lust to Neesha as she resumed sucking as well as rubbing the futa's cock, and a few minutes later, both colors of semen sprayed mostly on the ground yet some on Janine's back and hair. Janine then to what Neesha saw, placed her breasts on her futa cock and Neesha's tail acted on its own as it also wrapped around Janine's lower-half before inserting itself to get a painful moan as she was also sucking the regular cocks slit while titty-fucking her, into her anus as it moved in and out, without warning; Neesha nearly rolling her eyes due to this unexpected outcome; Janine somehow quickly fully engulfing the entire length down her throat. "Janine I don't know what's wrong… but… mnnn! But you need to control yourself… or… or I won't be able to… to hold back!" Neesha states as Janine, who was sealed away within her mind as of now, kept doing what she has been doing; like a needy sex addict. Three minutes later, Neesha came once again as her eyes were now in glazed lust as not known to the two, Diabloza was watching yet felt more empowered to maybe do his task soon, and left the two to themselves. Cum in which Janine drank with ease, as Neesha was stunned yet slowly losing it as Janine somehow sucked the current cum-stream she made as a professional.

Neesha as she was aware partially, moved her cock into position near Janine's pulsing and leaking pussy, and quickly entered as the collar's newer charm nearly made Neesha came quickly yet she began to move rapidly as she was fucking Janine doggie-style as she repeated one word while Neesha grunted, "sex… sex… sex…" and a few minutes as the collar influenced her actions, came into Janine's womb.

Janine then grabbed Neesha's needy and wiggling tail as she shoved it into her cunt and within moments, shoved her anus onto the cock that was hard again; Neesha now sucking on Janine's chest as to breakfast make her aware yet resume the assault, blueberry flavored milk gushing into her mouth as Janine suckled greedily from Neesha's now leaking tits. Their hips moved in synchronization as Neesha nearly came from the sudden finger-assault from her vagina by Lusty-Janine. "Cumming!" Neesha grunted as her dick-tail's semen went right into Janine's womb as due to how fertile Janine was and also the collars runes, quickly got off as Neesha shook her head in shock as Janine quickly gave a cumming-like birth to… an egg that was pure-red in color, and had oddly two runes to when she picked it up, felt like a mixture of flames and lighting, before that feeling faded.

After a few minutes as Janine returned looking shocked by her body's actions, Janine got her clothes back on and she awkwardly looked at her supposed child, and then at Neesha with a lost look the hybrid oddly saw, in Janine's orbs, "I… I'm sorry. The collar... the collar made me do all that." Neesha as she was currently her true form at the moment still, patted Janine on her back as her tail firmly yet gently, held onto her egg, "I figured as much, but why you look sad… you should be happy; despite it being awkward, as a mom?"

"You will understand in due time Neesha, but for now, we need to get to the others as I want to redeem myself. And if it is against him or to what he has planned... her a such," making Neesha wide-eyed at that, "then we need to hurry."


	20. ch18 Unown movie pt2

Diabloza scowled as he sensed the his deal-made slave failed a final time, yet grinned as he felt himself or… more specifically, herself, began to reform as she sent the two imbecile trainers as slaves as well, to battle the next group of girls he figured while watching the real Molly sleep peacefully still.

" _ **You have no idea as to how much help you have been child. So in return I will, when**_ **she** _ **gets here, to reward you by something personal lost… hehe… I love the irony of this situation as such, long ago as I also have kinky plans of my own for the Chosen Child… especially since now a futa, a am slowly getting aroused.**_ " Diabloza stated as she was now fully formed partially; her body now 6'5 in height with her body built like an amazon but with a firm plump ass, an S-Cupped size chest with a slender-muscled frame with neon-runes on her body's arms and legs as her skin was pitch-black with dark-purple nipples. She also invoked a 4.5 long cock with a 17 inch girth and basketball sized ball sack, and had pointed ears, with blood-red irises that were dragon-like as her Scylla was also silver. To add to her lushes body a three feet tail appeared with its own 4.5 inch dick that was showing as just like both Selkie's and Neesha's, went back inside.

Summoning a crystal ball now and watching the upcoming events, " _ **soon Chosen Child: I sense my new plan will come into fruition, as the saying goes: 'if you can't beat them; then join them'. Hahaha!**_ "

* * *

Entering what seems like a familiar stadium that made Aurora gasp in shock; as the group went through two floors that was oddly a fantasy world for one, and a theme park that was ran by animatronics that wanted to kill them, the girls were confused until Mewtwo popped out of his Ultra Ball while stating; realization with half-glazed eyes at recalling the area, "it seems the Demon made Molly make this location for some reason… how did it know of my Isles Stadium?"

"The only way he could know of that is if he went through the memories of myself and Neesha," Aurora said as, unknown to everyone, she grinded her legs together in lust from time to time; on the last two floors, as well as now.

* * *

Fake Molly, unknown to the now futa demon was while riding on Illusion Entei's back, was slowly becoming aware; mixed with the feelings of the Real Molly's memories, mixed in. This was due to the Unown making a last attempt incase anything dire would cause their so-called "summoned user" or from anything else, from the tiles as such.

But Fake Molly still acted as an illusion currently until something occurred, "Papa, maybe I need to be a little older to use Pokémon?" The Illusion Entei looked back at Fake Molly and stated softly yet kindly in reply, "you can become to what you wish."

Fake Molly closed her eyes as she glowed the colors of the illusions, and was physically changed to a preteen version of herself. Her new appearance consists of a tight white dress that showed her new high D-Cupped breasts; the seams around the stomach region split and showing her developing hips, and the slits were in the front that reached her waist, and also revealing her lacy light-blue thongs. She also wore tan knee-length shorts, as her outfit looked to be a combo of a tomboy/ fancy girl mixed with it being tight to also show her growing curves. She also wore light brown boots that had hearts on the side.

Fake Molly then opened her eyes as despite being a preteen as this was what the real Molly would have looked as such, she sounded majestic mixed with a young female's voice that would be melodious when older, "I do Papa!"

The two then kept going to the mansion and headed to a floor nearby to await Aurora and co.

* * *

Moving forward after seeing once they left through the doors, they ended up at the same area; several times, they jumped when spotlights appeared out of nowhere when one of them shines on a pre-teen girl, "So you're the one the little lady wants," she said glancing at Aurora. "Little Lady?" Anabel asked from the tone the girl who tried to look older; they figured, from her get-up, "Most likely Molly," Aurora guessed yet once she saw the preteens eyes; she froze up with her mates currently with her quickly looking right at the ice futa; with widened eyes of their own, as she then muttered; the female before them clutching her head in unexpected surprise as she groaned as well, "not again; come on! I was hoping for a break of finding my mates still."

It was then they noticed that the unnamed preteen girl had a leather-bound book of sorts, and before they could ask, Aurora quickly grabbed the girl and dodged-rolled as a powerful Flamethrower and Ice Beam combo made an icy-like Black spot at the preteen's former spot.

They saw to make them sweat drop briefly as they were the two buffoons of Team Rocket again; Jessie and James, but they quickly noticed someone was missing in their rag-tagged group, "hey, where's that Meowth of yours?" Anabel asked before they all had to suddenly dodge a new combo of the same moves from their spots; stunned as Mewtwo saw odd collars on the two members necks to see to his shock, Fake Versions of two rare Pokémon: a Froslass and a Shiny male Pyroar. Said two fakes then went in front of a non-responsive lackeys as he stated then; getting the girls to quickly understand with Aurora secretly clenching her legs once again, "they are not themselves currently. It is best for me to stay behind as those attacks were too powerful, even if they are just illusions."

Aurora saw that look in the Genetic Pokémon's eyes and before stating anything, now dodged once again as an illusion to her shock, of Lugia, showed up. Said Pokémon popping out of his own ball while firmly stating to Aurora; his orbs looking right at the Fake, "we will handle whatever they throw at us; you girls get to the next floor."

Quickly running with a reluctant Lily in tow, they had to duck under falling debris from the clashing Lugia's attacks as well as thankfully dodging the Fake Lugia's own Aero Blast attack as they went up the stairs to the next floor. When they got there, they were surprised to find a sandy-beach area with calm waves. "I'm surprised as despite it being fake… at how real the area feels girls," Misty stated as they were right as even the air had that salt-like quality to it.

"Why don't you go jump into the water then Misty, if you're so sure," Kris stated to her In a half-sarcastic and a half-tired tone; as she like a few of the girls, were getting weary, and then quickly they were confused as Misty quickly did what Kris stated, yet wasn't at all wet.

Deciding on swimming now; after seeing a platform of sorts in the distance on the water, the girls eventually once on the mentioned floating area; a battlefield, and on the other side to make them blink in minor surprise, was an older, preteen version of Molly Hale, and that Fake Entei. Though they were stunned at her outfit choice and unique features, however.

"Hi," Fake Molly stated with the girls blinking at this outcome, yet Aurora sensing she was friendly for some reason; despite her womanhood aching slightly still and keeping herself in check; both Shade and Azusa secretly aiding her mind and some of her body as such, as the ice futanari maiden waved and also softly spoken back in reply, with the Illusion Molly quickly recognizing her instantly, "Hello Molly."

" _How can that be Molly, she looks older than what we were told by the butler?_ " Kris whispered to Anabel as she easily replied back; the other girls listening in while seeing Illusion Moly tilting her head from side to side briefly; her tail wagging in excitement, " _from what I now understand: this place is powered enough to cause things to happen; so Molly must have wanted to try battling as a trainer."_ Anabel whispered slightly loud back in reply as Kris only nodded; only understanding half of it.

"So do you want to battle the Pokémon I have, Mama?" Illusion Molly asked kindly, with a cute head tilt and her hands now behind her back; the girls blushed at now realizing how big of a chest she has, at her age. To stun her, however, Aurora shook her head no while stating kindly back in a motherly tone; despite her special place wanting attention still, "not really, as a… bad man of sorts, wants to harm you Molly and I was only sent here, to get you back."

This confused the Illusion as the Real Molly was still linked to her… currently, and the Illusion Entei then stated to make them all look to the fake legendary Pokémon, by his words, "you are safe within our home Molly; there isn't anything bad that can happen as your Mama is confused." Now the girls were suspicious as to why the Illusion Entei was saying this, "That's right," Molly said as she recalled from what Papa told her why her mother didn't come, "Don't worry Mommy when I win, I'll help you remember," Aurora saw the eyes of the Illusion Entei briefly glow before he shook his head, " _Shit… the demon must be using the Fake Entei to influence Molly somehow_ ," she mentally swore yet sweat dropped inwardly within moments as Azusa stated; as if it was obvious, " _no shit Sherlock_."

"So who's turn is it then to battle me, to free my Mommy," Molly stated/asked with her feeling pumped while also tossing a glowing-blue Pokéball in the air then catching it a few times; secretly nervous as this was her official first battle, "This is my field," Misty said in narrowed eyes while also taking a Pokéball off of her belt, "Alight," Molly cheered as she saw someone was going to battle her, and she then sent to stun them, a Shiny Kingdra. "Girls, just go; I'll handle this one," Misty said as she then launched her Golden. "Kingdra: Smoke Screen," Molly shouted in excitement, "Golden get some distance then retaliate with Horn Attack," Misty countered but glancing behind her, she saw her mates swim away. Diabloza however saw this from her ball, and decided to send a… attack-illusion of sorts, at them; her focus now mostly on the group instead of the two fakes and Misty.

"Goldeen, use Supersonic on Kingdra," Misty stated quickly as Kingdra nearly with a untold Headbutt, nearly did damage to her own Pokémon. "Quick Kingdra: use Agility to boost your speed to dodge, and then quickly use Dragon Pulse." Molly stated. Misty quickly seeing the attack aim right at her Water-type, stated to make Molly wonder why she did so, "Goldeen: use supersonic at the attack and dive with Agility." The Illusion Entei blinked briefly and he needed to be at another specific place, and gotten up.

"Papa?" Molly questioned as she just sent her Kingdra to follow the Goldeen, and saw he was leaving. "I will be going somewhere for a while… just enjoy your battle child; I will return shortly." Misty was secretly worried, but she had a battle to face as the Fake Entei hopped upwards after the girls, but then went to a different direction as a shortcut, to deal with the two legendaries Aurora left behind.

"Goldeen, now use Ice Beam," Misty stated to stun Molly as her Kingdra was quickly frozen in a block ice within the illusionary water; with Misty realizing it was rising to their waists and within moments, they were now underneath the sea somehow with Misty trying to catch her breath yet also realized she could breath, _that's right… Anabel stated this entire mansion was powerful currently to make things into random things, as reality._

Goldeen, now use Horn Drill quickly while Kingdra is frozen," Misty stated as to stun Molly, it was a sure-hit and knocked out her Pokémon, "You're good Lady… how come you're Pokémon was able to defeat my Kingdra like that?" Fake Moly questioned as Misty realized she was waiting for an honest answer, "I used to be a gym leader before I joined your… Mama as such as one of her mates."

Misty however sweat dropped at Illusion Molly's next question as she had a confused head-tilt; holding back on getting her next Pokémon, "but you look like an adult yet... why you sound younger?" Shrugging as she still doesn't know how or why she aged three years still; from twelve to sixteen, "well to be honest I'm a teenager… I just have an older-looking body, Molly."

"So it's like mine?" Molly asked while making Misty blush as she innocently grabbed her chest as to prove her point to the Suicune Hybrid, "No, my older looking body stays older," Misty tried answering her, and Molly nodded in half-understanding and blinked while also recalling her Papa's words about her wishing things might come true, and stated to confuse Misty then by her next words, "then maybe I can grow up now then, to look a teen too." The area briefly glowed under Fake Molly's feet and she did as well, and Misty took a step back while recalling Goldeen in minor surprise as Molly began to change quickly before her eyes.

Fake Molly then grew to 6'2 while also looking to have aged to sixteen years of age. Her clothes adjusted as well to her frame as curves then began to slowly show; her butt first growing to make it firm yet palmable with a bit of jiggle when she walked now, she then gained longer arms and legs that were both slender yet had feminine muscle now as well as a partial Barbie-look on the waist, and her tail lengthened even longer and slightly bigger than before as well; wiggling with each growth occurred. Her hair no longer had a bow, but it was now tied at the back in a braided ponytail that also hid her pointed ears partially, with a light-blue ribbon-like band holding it in place behind her head. Then her lips plumped up only slightly while giving them a delicate look as her face was also as well; but it was mostly hers. Finally to make Misty blush as Illusion Molly unknowingly moaned in odd pleasure as her chest grew, and grew; her outfit adjusting itself to make her more exotic looking slightly; but mostly decent all the same but it was showing her breasts even more in the open, from her top being mixed with a 'X' like strap of sorts that was also light-blue, as her chest was now perky I-Cups.

Blinking at herself, she made Misty blush even more as Fake Molly innocently touched her body in an inappropriate way; from checking herself out. "Is this what I look like as a teen?" Illusion Molly asked to herself in a slight young woman's voice that was both melodious, and half-mature sounding.

Misty saw this version of Molly was in partial shock yet understood as despite it being an illusion… something seems off about it, as Illusion Molly began to look at her with a determined smile now; grabbing a similar Pokéball off the waist-belt Misty now saw on that slim waist of hers, " _This is not my day_ ," Misty briefly thought as she began to now face a six on six battle, she figured; from seeing Older Illusion Molly having a full set like she did.

* * *

Moving forward, the girls had to duck when they saw something jump at them; which was a Gardevoir/Gallade Hybrid mix; to their surprise, as she; they figured, looked mostly human; a sixteen year old, as her arms were that of Gallade. She also had a curved yet athletic figure, with her also wearing revealing-like armor that was mostly light-red in color; showing off easily her stomach, hips, all of her legs and also her large bust in a 'X' line that connected to her nipples; that was at least a G-Cup as the Hybrid was also seven feet tall evenly in height. She looked mostly like what a humanized version of what the two would look like, but her face to their surprise, resembled Anabel's; all but her eyes as they were sky-blue with black scylla and pink pupils. She also wore that very same collar both Jesse and James had.

"That can't be a Rocket Experiment, can it?" Aurora quickly asked as the hybrid sent four Psycho Cuts at them; dealing a lot of damage if they didn't kept moving, "I don't know, but we need to keep going and ignore her until we get to the actual floor!" Kris stated as Aurora still dragged Lily who also held tightly to the book as if, it was her life, as they kept dodging blasts after blasts of Psycho Cuts. Eventually, they were able to make it to the next floor in which they blinked in minor yet not amused surprised, as it was from Aurora's stories of her past adventures, the inside of Lawrence the 3rd's ship; but bigger like the stadium; with crystals in the mix.

 _Of all the places… fuck why do I keep dry-cumming on each floor?_ Aurora quickly thought to herself, as she eventually felt some small amounts of cunt juices run down her legs, as the girls scattered quickly since that hybrid kept blasting them, with now empowered blasts of the same move.

"Anabel, can you try and stop her from doing- hey watch it! Doing that move?!" Kris stated as Lily decided to remain silent as she was with her currently behind a pillar, "I don't know, but I can try the new move I have been working on for the last few days in secret; just give me some time to get it ready," Anabel answered back.

Aurora nodded with a silent look in Kris's direction quickly, in which Kris nodded; as both her and Lily stayed put, "hey bitch… ya I'm talking to you!" Aurora decided to state; getting that Hybrid's attention quickly at her from the Hybrid's blank look she has the entire time; on her face, "why don't you go after a bigger game: me? Come on skank, fight me!" Aurora saw rage in the Hybrid's eyes at the last insult-like word, and the ice futa yelped quickly as she was now dodging the attacks.

While Aurora dodged the Hybrid's attacks for the past few minutes, Anabel was concentrating within moments as she began to channel a light-purple orb of her own psychic energy slowly into her right hand, as she is just learning this attack from Mewtwo, "Come on, come one; I don't want my mate to be harmed anymore as I know she has," she stated quietly to herself as sweat was slowly building up on her forehead.

Thinking ahead, Aurora had the Hybrid's back facing Anabel as the dark-violet orb was now after a few minutes the size of a baseball and kept growing; sweat coming off her frame as this was also quickly draining her energy; a barrier she also was holding in place in case the Hybrid attacked her while doing this.

"How come you're missing a lot, huh, skank. Can't hit to what you keep missing!" Aurora stayed aloud as she dodged a shadow ball this time from the kissed off/controlled Hybrid she realized like the girls as with each empowered attack, that collar on her neck glowed a dark-red briefly. "Aurora, get back!" Anabel shouted as that taxing energy orb was now beach ball sized, and with quick movements since the controlled Hybrid now had shocked eyes, Anabel quickly tossed that energy at the Hybrid while passing out; a small explosion occurring at that Hybrid's area.

Aurora quickly went over once the smoke cleared and saw that Hybrid was alive, but knocked out and the collar glowed briefly one last time before it unlatched itself, and disintegrated into red dust. She grabbed Anabel as the other girls finally came out of hiding; both Lily and Kris that is as Anabel weakly opened her eyes when she was secured in the ice futa's arms while softly stating to her Alpha, "Did… did I get her?"

Aurora looked over at the still knocked-out Hybrid while stating unsurely; both Lily holding her book to her chest as Kris whistled at the scorch-like energy marks around the Hybrid, "I think you did My Gem." Kris then stated however as Aurora helped Anabel up as she was somehow weak right now, "What the hell was that though Anabel, that attack was awesome!"

"It was… wasn't it? I… I think I need a breather." Anabel responded with a small smile, sitting again on the ground to worry them now, "what did you do to be weak right now Anabel?" Aurora firmly asked in concern; despite her briefly clenching her legs one more time with Lily being the one to notice. "I think... I think I overcharged the attack," Anabel said between pants as she sluggishly wipes her forehead.

As the three girls were occupied, Lily saw the knocked-out Hybrid weakly turn her head unknowingly and saw something she had to go over and see, and it was an odd-looking silver-tag of sorts that had a small red letter "R" on it, and an etched barcode as well. The tag though was mostly like an earring clasp, in looks.

Aurora saw her new mate was near the Hybrid and with a look to Kris, she went over to Lily and also now saw the clasp; and it was easily able to come off… but it left a red mark as a result due to how it was oddly attached; like it was air-trapped onto her ear.

"So she was a Team Rocket Experiment," Aurora said after Kris handed it to her while Lily to amuse the ice futa as she hasn't said one word to any of them; thinking she was shy, was pulling the Hybrid for some reason to the side, and she eventually aided her. But once they got to a wall to place the unconscious Hybrid, Anabel saw it before they did, "AURORA, LOOK OUT," Anabel yelled in a raspy voice of warning to her mate just in time, when the Illusionary Entei appeared and thankfully somehow, a barrier appeared around Lily to block her, Aurora, and the Hybrid from a Hyper Beam, "You will be Molly's Mama," he roared/stayed firmly as his eyes glowed a dark-red briefly; with him charging up another attack when the wall to its right broke apart that revealed the Original Entei, along with the two other Legendary Beasts, with the very same Mew back then, sneaking in from behind.

* * *

In the Charicific Valley, Liza and her Charla were watching a sitcom alongside Aurora's Charizard and Charla's newborn shiny female Charmander; with green eyes… that oddly can speak normally somehow, when it was cut off, " _THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT_ ," the news reporter said to get Liza to pay attention, " _Just hours ago, the Hale Mansion in Greenfield was turned to a type of crystal with only one reported civilian, Molly Hale. Attempts to rescue the orphaned child ended up in failure_ ," here a scene of a bulldozer is shown trying to break the crystal fortress by the looks now, but it came to life suddenly by flipping the construction equipment and quickly covering it in crystal once that construction man fled from it.

The female reporter then gotten a paper to which she read with sudden wide eyes quickly and stated on TV now, " _I just received word that a group of trainers are going inside the mansion itself to save young Molly_ ," Charizard, who was just glancing at the screen, saw his trainer climb into the manhole-sized opening before it closed behind her and her mates. "Huh, Charizard?" Liza asked while turning just in time to see the Fire Starter take off.

* * *

Back in Greenfield and inside the crystal fortress, however, the Sacred Beasts surrounded the Illusionary Entei in a triangle pattern as of now, "You will not harm my Granddaughter's mate," Raikou growled out with narrowed eyes, "Please, let's just kill this fake," Entei snarled feeling offensive to this . . . thing in front of him.

Thinking quickly, the Illusionary quickly attacked its physical representation in the hopes of confusing everyone else in the room. "Please if you think that will confuse us, then think again," Suicune said while quickly sending out an Aurora Beam at the clone; which was soon combined with Raikou's Charge Beam and Entei's Flamethrower; however, it seems that the Illusion was stronger that it looked as it slammed into Raikou in a flame-like Take Down move without it flinching, its body covered in flames entirely before quickly going back into the Fake. "Grandfather," Kris shouted in worry at seeing the only one to raise her after her parents demise, harmed.

"Suicune!" Entei shouted seeing a powerful golden flame of sorts now slam the Beast of Water, "You'll pay for using the sacred attack of my master," he growled out, shoving his front paws into the ground briefly causing small pieces of rock to float off the ground, and then launch themselves at the Illusion. Too focused on his counterpart, the clone didn't see Raikou and Suicune tag-team it from the sides, "Lord Entei, try using Roar with your Fire Blast," Aurora shouted and doing so, the Illusion was quickly blasted from the combo move, and across the room.

Unknown to everyone in the room, while they were focused on the battle, a dark mass that was most-like started to form into a female form; stalking towards Aurora, " _Stay away from Ice Lady_ ," Mew said to stun them all, and also firing a Psychic blast, "What the?!" The girls shouted; feeling the attack land behind them, pausing the battle of the three beast legendaries and the Fake.

"Who are you?" Kris demanded at seeing to make them worry mixed with a blush; Aurora inwardly complaining as she dry-cummed again, " _ **You don't remember me? I'm hurt,**_ " she teased while her body briefly shook from posing now into a faked hurt look with a gleam in her red eyes- "Wait, you're that demon... Diabloza," Aurora shouted in quick realization; causing the eyes of the beasts to widen as well as the girls; Lily though hid behind Kris as she felt the demoness' eyes on her form briefly while suddenly clutching at her heart, with Lily feeling an odd pain that quickly went away, " _ **Why yes that is still me, and while looking into your memories... I found that having a body of a hermaphrodite, is so much, much more entertaining... than my male form,**_ " she smirked at the end of her words while purposely yet slowly, groping her huge naked breasts as some dark-red milk leaked briefly from them while she did so.

"So tell me why are you doing this?" Anabel asked in a hoarse voice as she realized her attempt at her attack a while ago, made her voice somehow hard to speak as the Illusionary Entei now stood next to Diabloza, and the three Sacred Beasts stood in front of the girls; with Mew slightly above, " _ **Why do I do, this you ask mortal?**_ " Diabloza smoothly asked back yet answered anyways when her eyes gazed right at Aurora, " _ **I want you, Chosen Child**_." Both eyes widen, "Why do you want me? You already have a body," Aurora asked, " _ **This body is only temporary… but with your powers you have yet to master; wasted as such, I could be immortal once again,**_ " here she paused as her eyes were filled with a… primal sexual appetite as to disgust them briefly, a snake-like tongue escaped and she licked her lips as if, something sweet or sticky syrup was on them, before it went back into her mouth. " _ **Plus if I could somehow gain your powers, then my previous task from the last could resume again… but as you can see,**_ " the futa demon then waved her right hand and they saw it misted briefly before returning solid, " _ **if I had more of my original strength within me, a solid form would be possible; but as such, I may have enough to do a lot of things; as long as I remain within this… palace of mine. So if I have you, Aurora, then I could escape with the body I have and also plan even further to obtain the ten others I truly need.**_ "

"You're not getting your hands on her," Kris shouted to make Aurora surprise as she rushed in, but she was then quickly sent sailing across the room as the girls and Aurora shouted her name in concern. Raikou slightly enraged yet too weak currently as he fell down in sudden pain from his left-side of his body. " _ **With your powers as mentioned, I can be the king . . . no Empress even, and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh,**_ " Diabloza lustfully moaned has her visible dick started to twitch in twisted pleasure, but having enough of the delays, Diabloza waved her hands channeling the powers of Unown now and wrapping everyone, but Aurora, in crystal vines; with them struggling. " _ **Now you are mine,**_ " eyes glowing a violet-pink, Diabloza walked forward, swaying her hips as her cock swung like a pendulum, "Aurora get out of here," Anabel shouted in a raspy tone still; however, the wall to the right suddenly broke apart, and with a familiar roar; forcing Diabloza to jump back in unexpected surprise yet grinned as a sudden idea came to her after sensing a connection from Aurora to Lily, "Pikachu: Thunderbolt," grunting out in slight pain, the demoness sent a small blast sending the pipsqueak away, but was forced to dodge another attack from Charizard.

" _ **ENOUGH**_ ," Diabloza growled out sending a shockwave; knocking Charizard out. Diabloza to everyone's horror went right to Lily as her book was in the ground near Kris, the preteen gulping as she didn't like the look in Diabloza's eyes. The demoness then roughly grabbed her face and forced her as she did the same, looked at Aurora to shock everyone by the minor info-slip she began, mixed with a threat, " _ **if you do not comply to my… desires as such Chosen Child, then I will easily kill you newer soulmate by her heart failing; as I was the one to personally make it she would live.**_ "

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Aurora stated in shock and slow-growing fear as from the looks of the demoness, she would carry it out, " _ **oh, I thought her teacher would of told you by now: her Sensei made a deal with me before I started to even think about finding my sealed powers, and save your life from a knifed-heart as such, half-demon.**_ " Now that made Lily's eyes widen at the end of Diabloza's words in both shock and fear: shock as her Sensei; The Scarlet Witch Janine, didn't state this at all to her yet wanted to speak to her about something important. Fear as she began to struggle since she suddenly felt her heart flutter in slow-growing pain, briefly.

Aurora saw this and lowly growled alongside the other Pokémon; the book briefly glowing from the ruby gem, making Diabloza scowl for a brief moment and took a step back from Lily; tears of pain flowing down her face as she tried to speak finally, but froze as the demoness then stated as when she did so: a silver-like mist also quickly escaped from her mouth and into her hand, as Lily now realized one thing, " _ **I can still cause you pain, but what torture would that be if I didn't take something personal to you, Hanyo, as such: your voice would do nicely with what I have planned.**_ "

"Give it back to her right now!" A Cajun accented voice stated as Diabloza held back a scream from light energy being blasted at her bare back; the damage quickly healing as she sharply turned in a snarl at The Scarlet Witch now showing up, but with inward glee: Neesha wasn't at all in sight, " _ **I suggest you stop to what you have planned if you know what it is good for you, slave; otherwise I would have to do something I don't like as much to do; nowadays.**_ "

While Diabloza was now distracted, Aurora was stunned as Neesha was secretly invisible somehow yet she partially saw her; with her fingers, to her mouth, as she began to cut with psychic energy from her right-first finger, a concentrated beam of sorts. "I don't give a shit you pathetic excuse for a demon, I won't allow you to harm my pupil by any means." Diabloza chuckled and stated firmly to the witch, her now grabbing her collar in pain as it was now burning her, " _ **then you leave me no choice: your time is up then foolish mortal… YOUR SOUL IS MINE!**_ "

Neesh continued despite what was happening as Janine was now on her knees in utter agony as sparks of electricity was all over her frame, a dark-most also enveloping her slightly; and she looked at a why-based look from Lily before she froze from seeing her mouthed the words, for you: my daughter, before she screamed aloud in utter agony as flames suddenly engulfed the poor woman, and a sigil appeared below her body; with Janine now sinking into it; the sigil then vanishing when she was fully gone.

Diabloza then laughed coldly at this in pure delight, and grabbed Lily who was now screaming in pain as they saw her chest or more-so her heart, was shown with each hard pump, " _ **yes… YES, you're screams are a delight to me Lily James Evans. Now suffer as I cannot kill you due to that blasted book… but it doesn't mean-**_ " "STOP...stop... I will… I will go with you," Aurora stated in defeat as she felt her own heart was being crushed tenfold inside her, but without the pain. Aurora's now freed mates as well as Lily; who was still trapped as Diabloza also stopped her torture in inward surprise, was wide-eyed at this. Even the Legendary Pokémon as the beasts were confused as to why she was now holding a red egg of sorts, vanished and reappeared without it. Charizard however began to state to her in shock, " _Boss, you don't have to do this-_ " "I'm sorry Charizard… but I have to if it means Diabloza won't harm Lily anymore."

Seeing the perfect opportunity, she wickedly grinned as Diabloza sent everyone to the ground by a sudden pressure while slowly approaching the ice futa in satisfaction; sending another wave of crystal vines, Aurora was cocooned to the spot, " _ **Now you are mine**_ ," Diabloza lustfully smirked as she twisting both of her captives nipples, painfully, within her fabric with a gleam briefly in the demoness' eyes as Aurora dry-cummed again, " _ **Now... should I fuck you in front of your mates, or should I take you away and fuck you through sexual torture? So many possibilities to do yet so little to deal with… Decisions, decisions**_ ," sexually smirking now, Diabloza continued to slowly sexually torture Aurora while also getting satisfaction by the glowered looks from her mates, right at her; the legendaries also doing so.

With one last glance at the room and its occupants, Diabloza stated lastly to make them all ready to fight quickly; from the sudden shake within the room itself as well as Illusion Entei passing out suddenly as most of the flames from its body left him and went into the air as it then split into several familiar shapes, " _ **I think we should leave you now with a… how do you mortals state things… with a fight once again… hahaha!**_ " Diabloza then teleported out of the room with Aurora in tow.


	21. ch18 Unown movie pt3

Diabloza then appeared with cocooned Aurora and setting her to the side, she saw on the bed; as she teleported them to the child's room, was still sleeping, **"** _ **Now should I wake the child up or have her wake up to the sounds of our love making?**_ " Diabloza asked herself before an idea wickedly popped into her mind; her eye's briefly glowing, " _ **better yet… let the child be confused as I make love roughly to the Chosen Child, first… then payback to the Unown by forcing them to fuck each other.**_ "

She decided to awaken Aurora as she could tell her effects on each floor was forcing the futa's heat to come soon; but she forced that down… for now by a mere tap to the girl's chest, and then grinned still as she forced her to awaken. Aurora blinked a few moments in a daze as the cocoon disintegrated in to dust before growling in realization, and was stiff in fear now as she realized she couldn't move at all. " _ **Save your pathetic attempts; stupid mortal child, as I have… plans for all three of us.**_ " Diabloza stated to half-confuse her for a moment until she looked on the bed and froze, and then stated in horror, "you wouldn't!" Aurora shouted, " _ **I would, as I am a demoness after all… and the former King of Pokélantis.**_ " Diabloza stated while stunning Aurora with a smirk, and pointed a clawed finger right at the sleeping Molly; a small beam went into the child and also forcing the little girl to awaken as well as suppressing Helsya… for now.

The little girl yawned while stretching; rubbing briefly her eyes blinking in confusion at the dark lady, and froze in shock at seeing her Mama here. "MAMA," Molly smiled while not seeing the current situation that was about to happen; Molly going right to her as Aurora felt a mixture of warmth and dread, from Diabloza's smirk at this, "Mama, I'm happy you're finally here… but," the child looked at Diabloza who was still nude in confusion, "who is the pretty lady Mama?"

"Molly we need to- mmmm!" Aurora began to warn the child yet saw she couldn't move her lips as Diabloza stated an easy lie to the child, " _ **I am Elisa, and I'm here to . . . help you both get closer**_ ," she said while giving a fake smile now on her face, and still confused, Molly asked her with a cute head tilt, "closer?" Diabloza smirked at the child's innocence and stated with ease; Aurora now realizing to what she plans to do, " _ **We, by what you're Mommy agreed to do with me and letting you watch, as we have Sex.**_ " Diabloza however inwardly sweat dropped as the child asked honestly, "Sex?"

" _ **Yes… it's better to show you Molly, and then talk about it,**_ " Diabloza smirked as she secretly used a clawed finger to touch Aurora's back; making the ice futa stiffen in surprise yet held back a moan as she suddenly felt warmth all over her body. Diabloza then told the child to sit in a chair nearby as she grabbed Aurora and moved her to the bed; the ice futa's body still not responding except when Diabloza touched her, moved all its own as inside her mind, both Shade and Azusa was working overtime to increase the shields of their host's mind… but forgot to include her body.

" _ **I suggest you follow whatever I tell you to do… otherwise, I will fuck the child instead,**_ " Diabloza briefly stated quietly into Aurora's right ear to make the futa shiver in repulse as well as fear at that, and nodded hesitantly, trying to ignore her submissive side from cropping up, with Diabloza purring in a pleased growl briefly at how submissive she was, " _ **now that is what I want, Skank, but do note I will make things… interesting.**_ " The demoness then began to nibble on Aurora's neck as she began to easily yet quickly strip the ice futa of her clothing; tossing it aside while Aurora felt ashamed to sell her body like this, yet held back moans when once fully nude; Molly confused by the actions of Aurora's cunt being forcibly rubbed as Diabloza stated her words while she also began to do her thing, to the child, " _ **For most females, this area in which I'm not naming, would be most sensitive if rubbed, like I am doing.**_ " " _What is she… she planning by… oh Arceus… planning by stating her actions?"_ Aurora thought; cumming in the process when the demoness fingered her pussy with three clawed fingers, quickly. "Is Mama's wee-wee supposed to pee like that?" Molly asked eventually with Aurora trying to still hold back moans as she kept cumming every few minutes; the demoness nearly having all her fingers into the ice futa's cunt, " _ **Yes, as all females; even futa's can… pee like this child,**_ " Diabloza answered with a fake smile at Molly briefly as she also speed up her motions. "Mmnn . . . urgh," Aurora said while trying to stop herself from cumming; Diabloza going back to the same ear making the futa's eyes widen by her unasked answer as she was going to think how she was instantly cumming, " _ **You are cumming by the influence of my powers, stupid child. But I'm also using that to make your body in my control, and if I am pleased, it would be used eventually to my benefit.**_ " The demoness thrusted one more time as Aurora gushed her cold love juices; soaking Diabloza's hand, as she was about to fist her; blinking in minor surprise by this.

" _ **My, my. It seems you are full of surprises Aurora… but let's get to the next part,**_ " Diabloza stated as she moved Aurora's body to a doggie position now and then looked at Molly while stating her next words, " _ **Next I am going to show you a preferred move of my own, but onto where the poop comes out of-**_ " Aurora's eyes popped open in surprised, "At Mama's butt? Why?" Molly interrupted her making the demoness inwardly growl yet faked a smile of understanding at the child by explaining it in a simple answer, " _ **Because it would make your Mama feel good.**_ " The demoness then to make Aurora mumble in agony as her large cock went all the way into the ice futanari maiden's anus, with Diabloza's balls slapping her soaked cunt. Molly watched for nearly a few minutes getting bored yet also interested as she gripped her tail from it wiggling a lot; to her confusion, and Diabloza came in a gush of semen; making Aurora trying to hold by placing her hand to her mouth as the demoness' semen went right into her stomach, and nearly made her also drip it out of her mouth, and swallowed it as her ass burned in pain when it was quickly removed and made her yelp as the dick then entered her soaking-wet cunt and the demoness' dick-tail the child saw; also looking at the demoness' tail and her own at the same time, curiously, went into her anus.

" _My body… the pleasure is overwhelming yet… yet I'm aware still, please… please stop it hurts!_ " Aurora mentally begged as her mouth was freed yet her body made it began to lewdly moan in both pain/pleasure with each forcible thrust; from both Diabloza's cock and dick-tail, the tail itself wiggling like a tentacle as it forcibly went even further into her; as leftover cum was flowing out of it as well. "Why is Mama looking like she's in pain Miss Elisa?" Molly then asked as her tail felt weird, " _ **She isn't child… she is enjoying it as much as I am,**_ " Diabloza half-lied as Aurora wasn't at all enjoying this, but she was. She then grunted as a few minutes later, came from both her cock and tail in a lot of mixed cum; her tail's blood-red like blood, and once again Aurora felt like she had to puke as not only her stomach looked inflated, but she felt her womb was overfilled and that cock's semen was also pouring out her.

Diabloza saw that Moly's tail she had in her hands now, was wiggling and she mentally smirked as well as stated; getting Aurora into another position as the ice futa was forced onto her back as chains also quickly appeared to hold her in place, from the bed posts; painfully gripping her ankles and wrists, _all according to my next staged plans soon… now to make things more intense to the Chosen Child._ " _ **Now I'm going to make your Mama give me to what is called: a titty-fuck, while she also suck's my tail,**_ " she explained and without giving Molly a chance to ask what that was, she forced Aurora's large chest to service her by using her clawed hands to also grab the top; her nipples from teasing them now, as she kept the milk from flowing out, began to now leak as usual and the tail the demoness has, forced its cock into Aurora's mouth while also wrapping around her neck. Molly although even more curious, kept watching with her body oddly warm; as her hands began to rub her tail slowly without her notice as Diabloza kept thrusting in Aurora's pillows and her dick-tail forced its way; pistoning in and out while Aurora now had tears falling down her eyes in humiliation, and being turned on still by Diabloza's influence. Within several minutes of this, Moly was rubbing quickly her tail while Diabloza felt the best feeling ever; her two parts getting ready to cum again as she paused as Moly yelped in surprise as her tail splurged minor amounts of clear precum; making the child look scared why that happened. " _ **All in good time child, just let me finish up…. NOW!**_ " Diabloza roared as she came all over Aurora's chest and face while her mouth from being nearly suffocated, was overfilled with tail-cum.

Molly kept rubbing her tail as to confuse her as own penis came out of it, making her behalf-fearful now and more in wonder as she kept poking it; Diabloza now panting as she felt needy still but wanted to go with her next step as she snapped her clawed fingers, and the area around her and the ice futa, was cleared of semen and breast milk from Aurora. It was then Molly saw something she didn't like in Miss Elisa's eyes as she also looked at her; Aurora looking at the child in sudden horrified realization, " _ **Now I think it's time for some… personal bonding between mother and child… Yes…**_ " Molly yelped as her clothes were suddenly, as if by magic, flown off her without tearing at all, and neatly folded off to the side at a wall father way; making the child fearful as to what happened while still rubbing her tail in confusion as well.

"P-Ple-Please no, do-don't make me do-do this," Aurora begged to the powerful demoness as she in turn, merely grinned while stating in a fake tone in fake sympathy; also caressing her cheek in the process, " _ **You have no choice at all child, as I'm the one in control currently.**_ " Both Aurora and Molly then yelped as they suddenly felt warmth, as Molly's pubescent cunt was leaking now in juices yet she too was fully aware; not knowing this action was slowly separating her from the fake, " _ **As I know you won't want to do as I say willingly; it's better to force you to do my dirty-work as such, Chosen One.**_ " Diabloza stated as Moly gasped as her body began to move on its own and went over to them; her eyes bleary as she was now getting ready to cry out of fear with Diabloza now sitting on the bed and positioning the child to her right tit, " _ **Drink my milk child; be fueled into desire.**_ " Molly as she was a smart child, understood that word and widened her eyes and shook her head now, making Diabloza sigh while wickedly stating and also showing her true colors, " _ **You have no choice brat,**_ " Molly was quickly silenced as she was forced to swallow on a nipple, as the red-like milk now easily flowed into her mouth and down her stomach, "St-stop… leave Molly.. Leave her alone Diabloza," Aurora shouted in pants as she felt horrified to know her heat was slowly coming into fruition; Diabloza gave her a knowing gleam in her eyes, and to make her understand one thing: she saved her heat for the child.

Molly, however as she kept drinking the milk, felt her tail quickly wiggle as she leaked more precum, and her futa cock also came out and was rock-hard; despite it being small, it was an impressive eight inches, excluding the tail. Aurora was horrified as she saw Molly was fearful as to what is wrong with her body while Diabloza grinned and moved the child away from her breast as she saw her body was aroused now; Molly's nipples pointy as well, " _ **Now let's start the Chosen's process as with each task, I will slowly gain from her powers, the chance to be whole fully… hehehe!**_ " The demoness sensed something within the child's mind be separated now from her fake; grinning as she then felt another life within the mansion fully; also cursing it has the Unown's influences within it as well and thought briefly before commencing, " _let's see if those two will speed-up the process, shall we?_ " Diabloza thought as her eyes glowed blood-red by not only covering both Aurora and Molly in a similar way; Aurora also realized, to what Anabel done, but somewhere within this fortress, two others were going into heat by force.

Diabloza then got up as the chains around Aurora's ankles and wrists move like snakes as they wrapped around her legs and arms; making her hold back screams as runes being burnt onto them showed; before the chains vanished away afterwards, " _ **Let's get this started shall we? Aurora: use in-heat mode to fuck Molly… hehe, I couldn't resist at all you two,**_ " Diabloza stated as she conjured a chair to watch the show unfold.

Aurora felt her arousal was increasing yet was struggling as Molly's own body forced herself onto the bed; on her back as the ice futa moved her head to the child's cock, with Aurora seeing she couldn't speak now mentally stated a no as she also began to give Molly a blow job quickly, and her left hand grabbed the wiggling dick-tail the child has, as Aurora was then forcibly rubbing it. "Mama, stop… they both feel weird, please stop it!" Molly begged as she was a mixture of being fearful, confused, and also aroused due to Diabloza's milk taking effect on mostly her body.

" _ **Sorry girlie, but I'm in control of your Mama's body at the moment… so my advice is this: enjoy it while you can.**_ " Diabloza states with a laugh at the end to Molly as she whimpered in both her feelings, and closing her eyes as well by the pleasure her Mama; from what she was told by her Papa was her new Mommy, doing this to her. " _Why is she making me do this to a child? Why"_ Aurora thought with a mixture of sadness and anger, as she kept servicing Molly with the child also scrunching her eyes while stating aloud, "Mama, stop! I need to pee, please stop it!" Aurora's body kept doing her forced task as Molly then grunted as she came into her Mama's mouth, in partially clear and mixed white fluid; the Breast Milk of Diabloza, was slowly making it that the child's semen would be fully active, as she also came from her tail as well; a teal-like fluid mixed with it being clear, flowing out of it as it partially splattered onto both Aurora's hair and hands.

" _ **Excellent, now Aurora: use Titty-Fuck… hehe, shouting attacks is so fun~,**_ " Diabloza states with a sing-song tone at the end of her words, and despite the situation as Aurora mentally stated while her body also forced itself to get ready; to do the demoness' next order, " _It seems she uses sex as a battle, for some odd reason... in which is entirely stupid._ " Aurora's large chest to her surprise didn't serviced Molly's regular cock, but her entire tail while she sucked it, and used her hands on the futa cock as the runes on her body glowed briefly… her breasts moved on their own as if, they were being moved with actual hands. "Mama, please stop it… please…" Molly begged with tears falling now from her eyes as she then realized something was wrong with her Mama, and from Diabloza only chuckling from the child's face of figuring it out. " _ **Like I said child: enjoy it while you can… hehe,**_ " the demoness stated with glee as Molly felt that odd urge again as Aurora's body then picked up the pace of her actions as if, it somehow was sensing Molly was nearing her limit. "MAMA, I'M PEEING AGAIN!" Molly shouted as this time to stun Aurora mentally while her mouth kept sucking the tail-dick's semen without problems, came more than usual while now being slightly thicker.

" _ **Now it's time for you to use your special attack Aurora: use deflowerment!**_ " Diabloza grinned with a wicked gleam in her eyes as Aurora indeed had wide eyes as for once, her body was struggling yet still failing; doing as it was told still as Molly confused as to what that meant, froze now as she felt something hard now near her vagina and was stunned by Aurora's large futa cock she was forced to show; with it being rock-hard and twitching as precum was coming out of it, " _I don't want to do that to her, please... anything but that!_ " Aurora screamed in her head, and Diabloza merely grinned as Molly was wide eyed from Aurora's futa cock being forced to go in slowly... until it reached her barrier, "Mama, get your pee-pee out. My wee-wee feels weird, please get it out!" Aurora's eyes softened in sadness and guilt by Molly's words as her body slowly moved backwards and knowing what was coming as Diabloza now stated her next order; from her brief eye-look, saw she was… eating popcorn somehow, while watching them, " _ **break her barrier now.**_ " Molly screamed in sudden agony as Aurora's cock wasn't at all gentle as her body forced it all the way passed the child's cervix, and into her womb; blood gushing as a result of the barrier mixed with it being tight.

" _ **Now Aurora: use Agility**_ ," Diabloza said in glee; still munching on that treat as she felt herself needing to eat food, and it was the only thing on her mind from that child's memories that sounded good; from her body slowly becoming real. " _ **Now why don't you two share a kiss . . . and don't be afraid to slip in some tongue**_ ," Diabloza said while still eating the bucket of popcorn. Molly was confused by what she meant yet she suddenly felt her mouth widen slightly, as her Mama to make her teary-eyes widen, began to force her tongue into her tiny mouth as she then quickly did the same. Then she began to mouth-scream as Aurora picked-up her movements with her mentally stating I'm sorry, with each rough-thrust she done as blood and Molly's juices were easily being shown as she done so.

" _ **Aurora why don't you go deeper by sitting up with Molly in your lap**_ ," the demoness ordered, sitting up; Molly screamed as Aurora's cock went deeper, indicated by the bulge on her stomach. " _ **Now why don't you feed the child next Aurora: use Moo-Moo Milk Attack~ hehe,**_ " the demoness stated as she felt soon it would be time for her to join, and she wanted to see how big the child's womb would get; Aurora now forcing the child to suck both of her tits at the same time to surprise Molly, but she actually liked the taste and began to suck on it in gusto; slightly amusing Diabloza at this outcome. Molly then after a few minutes mumbled in small moans as her cock came in regular spurts of real semen, and her dick-tail doing a full version of that teal-color as Aurora kept her forced pace going as Molly also kept feeling a weird sensation now in her belly. "Mama… my tummy feels fuzzy, get your pee-pee out, please!" Molly now states to Aurora; making her inwardly gulp to what that feeling was.

" _Now should I share our senses for this next part?_ " Diabloza thought but deciding to go with it, stabbing them both with her clawed fingers from both hands; the food and chair dismissed, making them wince in surprise yet they quickly moaned as their bodies felt overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure the demoness suddenly forced onto them, and they both came as one.

" _ **Now let's change things up**_ ," Diabloza states with a smirk and forcing Aurora into a doggy position, the demoness then ordered Molly to stun her, " _ **Go insert your tail in Mama's wee-wee**_ ," having her body work against her, Molly moaned at the feeling of Aurora's soaking cunt as her tail went all the way in; both cock and the tail combined. " _ **Now in case you're already tired,**_ " stabbing her clawed hand in Molly's neck and making her gasp in pain; Aurora getting a sudden dread-like feeling, Diabloza pumped chemicals that not only restored her stamina, but it also increased it while also increasing the child's semen production to make it more like hers. Diabloza however was stunned as Molly's body refused her next order, " _ **now fuck your Mama.**_ "

"N-No, I don't w-want to h-h-harm Mama!" Molly defiantly states as the demoness then frowned at sensing the child's will overtaking the body, once again; secretly impressed at this as well, " _ **I will have none of that nonsense from a brat like you… I think it's time I let you watch as Helsya uses your body; not voice, as you will be forced to do this.**_ " Diabloza stated to make Molly's and Aurora's eyes to widen as Diabloza then touched Molly's heart to make her quickly stiffen, and then whispered to what she stated, and more into her ear in the language of demons, and Molly then felt her body was suddenly heavy as to her own horror, began to move backwards on its own while in her Mama's cunt; as a dark-violet aura was now around her frame, " _I'm sorry Squirt, I'm being forced to do this as well._ " Helsya stated in apology as Molly then moaned slightly as her dick-tail began to go back and forth within Aurora's cunt, and tears leaking from Molly's eyes when this was occurring.

Diabloza lustfully smiled before coming over to Aurora's face and then slamming every inch of her cock in Aurora's mouth; balls slapping her chin as she moved within moments without warning, and making Aurora nearly gag with her mentally also stating as tears now fall from her eyes. Molly then came with a yelp as her dick-tail unleashed so much semen that Aurora's womb was overfilled and was also pouring out of her and onto the bed; Diabloza frowning at how fast of a cummer the child was yet shrugged as she felt her own climax was approaching, and then held Aurora's head, and came directly into the ice futa's stomach.

" _ **Now I think it's time for a three-way, you two,**_ " Diabloza states now with Molly's body moving on its own into a position like Aurora's was, as they both mentally stated once Diabloza this time, pierced into Aurora's cunt with Aurora doing the same once again to Molly, and Molly into the demoness, " _why does it have to be Molly/Mama?_ " The three then began to move their hips as it was slow at first with the demoness and Aurora's body grabbing each other's breasts with one hand and Molly grabbing her own while tweaking her nipples, and then after several minutes later, " _ **Now Aurora... Molly... both of you use eternal cumming**_ ," the demoness ordered, it picked up as the three felt a same-climax somehow approaching; with the demoness' eyes glowing blood-red when Aurora came into Molly; her womb to make the child and Aurora in worry, bloat to the point she would be a nine-month pregnant dwarf female; before gushing out of her, with Molly suddenly doing the same in the demoness' womb as the child passed out in utter exhaustion, and Diabloza's was matching into Aurora's yet the gush of her own cum also somehow crawled around both girls, as she kept cumming like they did and then went into Molly's once she told Aurora to be out of her.

" _ **Soon… soon I will be fully reborn whole once again!**_ " Diabloza states aloud in victory; but she still wanted more. As Molly slept, the demoness fucked Aurora from behind, holding her arms so that her breasts and dick was swaying in the air. And not known to them, Molly's comatose body, despite her cock stopped yet her tail still did; but half-way now, shoved an egg out of her vagina that was pitch-black, but it had mostly Aurora's clan symbol on it, and making it be from her; despite it being born from the child. But it also held a rune for the cult as well.

Wanting to celebrate further in her victory, Diabloza summoned and ate a Tenaka-Bama Fruit mixed with her also eating a Kunaka Fruit in mid-air as she still held Aurora the way she was; the ice futa's dick cumming still. " _I feel so... So… tired, I need… I need to stop cumming…_ " Aurora now lazily trailed within her protected mind currently as she truly felt weak as Diabloza suddenly began to not only cum even more, but she grew out of her back, six tentacles that quickly went did a lot of things to her body: one went right into her mouth, another went into her anus, two forced and began fucking her breasts while also absorbing the milk, another one fucked her dick slit; weakly making her gasp in sudden pain from that, and the last one went right into her pussy as she was double stuffed.

* * *

Inside of her mind, both spirits were starting to turn sluggish yet kept the barrier up within their hosts mind still; despite seeing cracks beginning to form as with their energy as well, it reformed again and again. "Something must be done to stop that new Incubus Demon from getting what she wants out of our… our host," Shade stated with a tired grunt, and Azusa agreed as she reformed her side of the mind with her energy once again, "I agree Shade: that bitch owes me a mind-travel fuck now because of this situation." Shade gave her sister-spirit a look before stating plainly as Azusa grumbled incoherent words, "you always think with your dick then knowing you could have prevented this in the first place." Azusa growled out after sensing a new wave coming, "Um sort of busy trying to stop this from happening." The pair braced for another wave of sexual energy.

* * *

Back in reality, Aurora's eyes were glazed over as her hips was twitching nonstop with her body was overflowing with semen; thinking weakly of someone helping her out; with her thoughts turning to her loved ones. " _ **Oh I can see it now . . . me sitting in a throne made of gold once again; that is fused with diamonds and emeralds . . . all around me are the most beautiful females with large breasts and little futanari's, and girls that resists are enslaved to my whim, without an inch of clothing and my most prized slave, you: pleasuring my long and beautiful cock; tending to my every sexual desire, no matter how disgusting it is**_ ," Diabloza moaned out twisting Aurora around, cocks still inserted, and kissing her right in the lips; never minding the overflowing semen. Letting out gurgles as Aurora weakly felt like she was drained to the point of no return until she heard from Diabloza's next words; relit something within her as her eyes narrowed in slow-growing, protective-like rage, " _ **In fact, since you would be numbed so much, I would force all your children as my consorts and have them pop-out all my future descendants, and kill off both of your mother's; so nobody would be able to remind you of what a true-family is all about**_ ," and at the end of her words, Diabloza came once again directly into Aurora's overfilled womb, expanding it to its already filled limits causing Aurora some pain.

Restoring her energy from Aurora's life force, Diabloza drugged Aurora once more; flooding her body with more pheromones. Yet she frowned as she saw Aurora's body stilled and decided to no longer move, " _ **The fuck… Move your body, now, I command you to do so.**_ " growling, Diabloza began torturing the body: from slapping the breasts to squeezing on her cock and even just slapping her face. Then realizing what had happened the demoness laughed, " _ **Oh shit I just put the bitch in a sexual coma of sorts**_ ," seeing that the tentacles were slowly vanishing, Diabloza ate another Tenaka-Bama Fruit and instead of one fucking the comatose female's dick, that tentacle joined in fucking Aurora's asshole. Again stabbing her clawed hand into Aurora's neck, this batch of chemicals forced the body to stay awake but also tighten around the cunt and asshole; returning them to their virgin state and moving to Aurora's cock she did another stab of her clawed hand to the base, Diabloza then poured something inside.

Changing positions, Diabloza laid on her back so that Aurora would be fucking her cowgirl style, "Mmnnn," she moaned out while gurgling semen, as her only reaction to the pain she was feeling from being double stuffed; from both her cunt and asshole. Slapping Aurora's asshole, the demoness lewdly grinned watching those wonderful tits sway with every movement while leaking, " _ **Oh . . . fucking hell this is wonderful**_ ," Diabloza lustfully groaned out while also turning those asscheeks red, with every slap; loving the way they jiggle.

Feeling the need to cum, Aurora's body was twitching... but nothing came out, " _ **Oh you wish to cum? I don't think you have the right to come as the only way for you to even do so is under my orders**_ ," Diabloza grinned while slapping Aurora's boobs once again. Cumming for the hundredth time, semen poured out in tiny cracks as her cock felt like it was on fire and wanted to have the release; her body craved but would never be granted. " _ **Oh yes... you would be an excellent cock sleeve for my queendom. Every morning would start with me waking up to see you sucking on my cock and also massaging my aching ball sack; followed by drinking that glorious breast milk for breakfast, and for the rest of the day you would be warming my cock as I tend to the needs of being an empress**_ ," just thinking about it sent a shudder through Diabloza's body; cumming again in doing so.

* * *

Inside Aurora's mind, the two spirits were stunned to find Aurora in a comatose state even within it, on the ground as they also saw her body moving like Diabloza has done with those tentacles; as she was nude.

"We can't keep this up forever as I think we have at least a few hours left… before her mind caves in, Shade," Azusa firmly stated to make Shade know for once, the Beast-Part of their host was fearing this outcome as when the barrier falls, they would be slowly turned and forced Aurora to break even more into a mute person; which they rather not see at all happen.

Struggling in place as they still saw she was being sexed, Shade stated in a weary tone; worrying Azusa as she recently discovered if Shade falls, then the barrier would be quickly over with until she regains her strength, "I… I know Azusa, but... But I'm trying as it would take… would take a miracle to stop this." Aurora to make them wonder how, screamed near them as a sudden burst of light erupted from her mouth as the light itself took on another form; making them shocked yet Azusa stated out loud in a irked growl, "you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The female looked like Aurora currently, but had a natural pale-skin color, and her body looked normal; besides the same chest size and curves Aurora currently had. But her hair was half-white on one side, and pitch-black on the other as her eyes were both gold/silver mixed with bronze-colored Scylla. The female also wore Miko robes that anyone would find in the Feudal Era.

The female seemed to be surprised yet then narrowed her eyes while stating firmly; stunning he two as they quickly closed their own eyes as the mist-like energy was quickly dispersing from the outside of the barrier; the lust-like mist from Diabloza, "it would seem I was brought back to finish to what I started so long, long ago…. Light's Wrath!"

* * *

Back in the real world, Diabloza was getting ready for another and more importantly, a final round until she was stunned by the harsh yet firm grip of Aurora's hands grabbing her arms; the fruits abilities instantly vanished, as the futa demoness began to grow slightly fearful as she quickly recognized the light-like aura that was now forming around the ice futa's body.

" _ **No, no, no! This… This can't be possible! She's been dead nearly one thousand years!**_ " Diabloza exclaimed in panic as she began to struggle now in the ice futa's still-firm grip as Aurora's eyes suddenly opened and they were the females, "I should have known it was you Former King, to mess with my descendant as well as reincarnation. Now you had thy torturous way for too long; be gone as I cast thee away: **LIGHT'S WRATH!** " The female now possessing Aurora stated as Diabloza screamed and also cursed the spirit, " _ **Damn you Mikoto…. Damn you to…. Hell!**_ " The demoness kept screaming as her new body disintegrated by the ongoing light from the futa's body; with a small yet hard-to-see mass of darkness, quickly leaving in fearful flee as Aurora's body then slumped onto the ground while the spirit receded; the floor below bursting as Aurora's mates came up.

"Aurora!" All the girls but both Fake Molly and Misty; who were still on that same floor, but passed out in a way to make them later-on give looks for, shouted in worry and also guilt, as it seems they were too late, but did see oddly the dark-like mist of a body going away, by a mere gesture of their movement; confusing them as the Illusion Entei finally came alongside the three Sacred Beasts; a compromise as a knock to the head freed the Illusion from the demoness' influence.

"Molly…" Illusion Entei stated to get the girls look and be horrified as they connected the dots; plus seeing an egg near Aurora as the egg not known to any of them, rolled to her after the spirit left, as Neesha stated as they tried, yet failed to awake them, "that bitch used them both in her dirty pleasure, girls." At the end of her words as she held the child, inwardly raged as the child was no longer a virgin as her vagina looked abused and was slightly still filled with cum.

"But… our Alpha took most of it girls," Kris stated sadly as they realized her body was indeed sexually abused in a way to prove Kris's point across until suddenly, as Charizard was the last alongside the knocked-out Rocket Members and Hybrid; no collars on them at all, the area began to shake as they felt something was wrong, more-so the Pokémon. They all froze as within their minds, a chorus group of voices as one then quickly stated in fear and panic, while they also heard an inhuman-like roar echoing all around them, " **Demoness by our power before leaving, summoned two Corrupted Pokémon… using our… our power, must be stopped... Their coming.** "

"Corrupted Pokémon… the hell does that mean?" Kris states with Anabel using her abilities alongside Mewtwo; who recovered from his assault from the fake legendaries and Illusion Entei from before, was healing both the child and Aurora by combining Aura Sphere and Recover from his palms; Anabel merely sending low-pulses of her psychic energy, and into them; narrowed his eyes in sudden recognition, "I can sense one of my fallen clone brethren is being used, alongside another." Before they could ask with Neesha having wide eyes as she now felt it as well, from being Mewtwo's daughter, they braced themselves as a blast of dark-like energy came from the ground and two Mewtwo's; one slightly feminine and the other a dark-looking one like Mewtwo, but more defined now showed up. The difference though was that the two were smoke-colored with the male looking one, having an orange gem of sorts on his right shoulder; the female in the center of her own chest, and while he had orange eyes, the female had emerald ones.

"So it would seem we were… reborn to deal with you and our former sibling; the perfect clone to any of us that died to Team Rocket," the male one stated to them all, the female wavered slightly by their looks at her form, "so I will give you two options: give up Aurora, or face my own wrath."

"Not going to happen at all… whoever you are, as despite knowing that you and the… female Mewtwo was brought back, we will defeat you both," Neesha states firmly to the two in the air still; the male scoffing at this yet smirked as the gem glowed in his shoulder, "Of that is was you think will happen… then you fools are entirely inaccurate; now face my wrath, Shadow Mewtwo!" The male Mewtwo began to emit a dark-like most and also glowed a dark-light of sorts as the female quickly went away and to make them wonder why, hid, as the dubbed Shadow Mewtwo's form changed into- "Now prepare to face the wrath of My Mega-X Form, Shadow Wave!"

The group quickly collected as Lily held onto her book; still in despair at her voice being stolen while her belt held her deceased teacher's/mother by words Team, as she followed everyone while the Sacred Beasts, Neesha as she felt she needed to fight alongside her father, and the Illusion Entei, began to fight the empowered Pokémon.

While hiding, they encountered the other and prepared themselves yet were then confused as the female version, quickly hid in fear. "I thought a fight with two Corrupt Pokémon would happen…. Not one that's overpowered, and one that's a scaredy-cat." Kris stated as they all ducked as a start Ice Beam hit the wall near them, the female Mewtwo whimpering in fear as actual tears fell from her eyes.

Anabel gave her fellow sister-mate to Aurora a look as she went up to the female Mewtwo who froze-up and expected to be hit before relaxing as Anabel was carefully rubbing the poor Pokémon's head, "guys despite knowing two of them we were warned about… she seems not like the other one."

They ducked again as a Flamethrower attack hit the wall; leaving a brief scorch mark on it as Lily only nodded with Kris stating while adjusting their mate and the child in a safer position, "I will believe that when I see it, Anabel."

They ducked again by a stray Shadow Ball hitting the wall this time as Neesha came over and stated; briefly looking at her fellow girls, "we need to get out of here; Papa stated that our escort would help us as that Corrupt Pokémon stated the wrong thing to say to him just now." Seeing that she was right, Illusion Entei showed as Molly was by the area, redressed back into her clothing alongside Aurora now, was slowly waking up yet moved sluggishly in pain; Lily holding onto the child as she was made to ride on Fake Entei so she wouldn't fall off, Neesha placing Aurora on Charizard as the two fire-types used Flamethrower firstly on the same wall before Neesha used a Psycho Cut move quickly on it after; making a large hole to appear as they quickly left before Mega-X Shadow Mewtwo could fellow yet fight once again from the four remaining Legendary Pokémon.

* * *

Later on by going down floors to be close to Misty and Fake Molly's, Molly as she woke up that is, the child felt her body hurt all over as later on, Diabloza's technique would be revealed as she was fully able to blast true semen now; from the demoness' actions for full restoration.

"Shh, it's ok Molly; you're ok," Anabel states as she grabbed Molly's shivering form as they stopped; the location still making them go through the other floors in order to leave.

Molly only nodded wordlessly as she still hurt from her vagina by her Mama's forced actions earlier as the group has been looking for a way out for the past hour, "Will Mama be alright?" Molly weakly asked as she still felt weird stuff in her belly, "Yes, but we simply need to find a way out in order to get her help." Neesha states as they finally came onto Misty's floor and they all froze while covering the now confused child's eyes, "you got to be kidding me, Misty went into heat?" Kris exclaimed as a naked yet adult-looking Molly was lying next to an equally passed-out naked Misty; their clothing was thrown all over the fake-water they now realized they were all breathing easily.

"Well, they need to wake up as you girls see, somehow Illusion Molly is real... she is oddly bleeding light-purple blood," Kris stated while going over and seeing the girl's neck had bite marks on it; proving that she was right yet before they did so, got them dressed…. well mostly Misty as when they tried getting Illusion Molly's… they disintegrated once fully picked-up.

"Huh," Misty said after a few minutes of slowly waking up, "Aurora… Molly, what the hell happened to our mate," she gasped seeing their current state; mostly Aurora as she was now bruising in some parts of her body and chest, "It seems Diabloza turned herself into a futa like Aurora, and used both of their body's for her twisted and sick lust," Anabel answered while still not only upset, but disgusted by this.

"But did you really go into heat now of all times?" she then asked; making Misty nervously chuckle, "Sorry… but when that Illusion Molly started moaning, I couldn't help myself as it was rather sudden," she said while also remembering how it went down.

* * *

 _ **Moments ago while Aurora was in Diabloza's clutches alongside Real Molly...**_

" _Alright now I have two more Pokémon to go_ ," Misty thought while glancing at the older Molly as the ground shook around them indicating that there were still battles above them, " _but currently somehow, it's an even slate,_ " the Suicune Hybrid added as she waited to see what Illusion Molly might send out next.

"Let's go-," as Molly was about to send out a Pokémon from the Illusion Ball in her currently in right hand, she suddenly collapsed; dropping said ball as she to worry Misty, grabbed her heart firstly before both of her hands went to her head and also held back a scream.

Misty quickly went over and checked the girl over while stating in worry still, "you ok Molly, what's wrong?" It was then she saw two bite marks suddenly appear on the girl's neck and made Misty gulp as despite the odd color of Illusion Molly's blood, it let her know one thing as she froze also from seeing a third eye suddenly showing as well as appearing on the girl's forehead; with it looking like a demon-like Unown eye when it revealed itself after her whimpering in pain: she was now real.

"It's ok Molly, it's ok," Misty stated to the Illusion made real until suddenly the area began to glow briefly red and then faded back to normal as suddenly Molly moaned briefly to make Misty realize from seeing the girl's pants, she didn't pee but came into them, but she moaned before clamping her mouth as she felt her pussy came as well unexpectedly yet remained wet; just like a slow-growing feeling she mentally worried about as she decided a while back she personally only wanted to experience this with Aurora but, " _shit why of all time I go into my heat period; especially around a gorgeous- no must not think about that sweet set of a huge rack- no!_ " Shaking her head, Misty tried to focus mostly on helping the teen Molly; however, the heat was starting to be unbearable as she kept clenching her soaking legs together as she realized something felt… off as well as from last time, she only came from around her crotch during her last one; which was with the possessed Erika.

"L-Lady, my wee-wee feels hot," Molly unknowingly moaned out to Misty as the Suicune Hybrid gulped, at this meaning as her own body like hers now was, shivering while holding in her slow-growing lust; and seeing Teen Molly now start to rub through her crotch area unknowingly as well, she felt her body to start scaring her, go on its own. Rotating Molly so that she was on her back; the teen's tail also wiggling while she did so, "Wha-," Misty said as she saw to widen her eyes as a dick slowly appeared while the tail was still wiggling; with Molly cumming again when Misty accidentally touched her chest to reach it, to see if it was real.

Now grasping it with one hand and seeing the size of it… she began to start rubbing the dick-part if it, "Urgh . . . No don't do that… it feels weird Lady," Teen Molly moaned out while trying to stop the older female; however, it was impossible as her body froze in unknown pleasure when Misty's other hand gripped the tail hard under it as her other kept rubbing the dick, "Don't think… just feel," Misty muttered as she knew it was wrong yet from now kissing Teen Molly on the lips and also sneaking her tongue when Molly gasped in shock, felt that something influenced her to believe this was right. Occupied by their kiss, they didn't see their clothes start to crumble away but Misty's remaining hand moved on its own as she eBay squeezing and also teasing the girl's right tit to her surprise leaked a pink fluid, as moans were also muffled; Misty felt something drench the hand jerking off the dick tail, "Mn, yummy," she purred to now stun her on her mind by her next words she didn't at all state; after having a taste, "Here, why don't you try it," blushing, Teen Molly hesitantly licked it before suddenly moaning in delight returning to kissing Misty on the lips, "Want to taste something even better?" Misty purred as inside her head she realized she was no longer in control, " _what am I doing… no this is wrong-_ ," _"_ _ **but so right, isn't it Hybrid?**_ " A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts as she heard Teen Molly then asked her while also gasping for air after Misty went away briefly, "Y-Yes but where is it?"

Lightly gasping in shock, Teen Molly watched Misty hover over her as realization took root within the Hybrid, " _What the fuck you doing to us Diabloza?_ " Misty mentally demanded as she watched herself grab Teen Molly's left hand and place it to her cunt and her right to her dick while stating with ease, "I think you need to learn to masturbate before we began our… game with each other," the demoness laughed before stating within; guiding Molly through the motions.

" _ **Why… aiding you of your heat of course, you stupid girl.**_ " Diabloza thought back as Misty thought she heard moaning briefly before seeing herself; odd to say within her own mind, begin to demonstrate by rubbing her own cunt briefly before showing Teen Molly to rub her dick that was now rock-hard, on her tail; now grabbing it and seeing her chest giving the tail a tit-fuck while this began, she moaned yet held her mouth in shock as she realized she was fully in her mind while watching herself do these things…. but, " _you're making me watch myself and feel pleasure at the same time… to break me, this is not going to happen and you fully know it!_ " Misty stated in a mixture of anger, fear, and repulse at this as Diabloza's only response was a mental laugh while also stating, to make Misty feel truly scared by her response, " _ **I would be there personally but I am occupied at the moment, and sensing the brat's illusion is now alive as I want revenge to the Unown and renew my body: why not let you take her virginity and more… hehehe, enjoy yourself stupid hybrid as I will be running your body through pleasure overload, in time.**_ "

Misty was now horrified as she moaned again yet was stunned as inside her mind, she dry-cummed yet saw Diabloza's influence made her body now sped up her own hands rubbing that tail as she was cumming while Teen Molly moaned as she came from both her vagina as it turned out she was a squirter while her dick-tail's cock came with teal semen all over them yet the water they were in then within moments, took it away.

"Lady… that felt weird… what did I do?" Teen Molly asked Misty between pants, as it was an impressive load she done from simply the dick-tail itself. "That was called cum, Molly, and it's natural… from your face you want to experience more?" Teen Molly nodded as she moaned when Misty tweaked her nipples as more pink liquid flowed out to stun her, and Misty saw she took a finger with that odd breast milk, and it tasted like strawberries and cream and stated to make Molly only nod, "Now that was milk you have in your breasts; which are these," Misty saw her body forcibly grab Teen Molly's leaking tits; resulting in Molly to lightly moaned while this went on. Squeezing the left tit more, Misty collected the spilled milk as Teen Moly came again as Misty's nose did smell the girl was indeed in heat; bringing it up to Molly's mouth while allowing her to curiously lick it.

"Miss . . . why is my wee-wee leaking, but I don't need to go pee?" Molly asked as she was still aroused, but was also confused and scared to what occurred, " _ **Oh this is going to be good**_ ," Diabloza said in Misty's head to confuse the Hybrid.

"You see, that is called a cunt and it can be used to give a human girl/futanari pleasure as well," Diabloza said using Misty's voice as her own, showing what she meant, Misty saw to her horror as to what the demon plans to, by from seeing her move her finger up and down the outer lips of her own soaping cunt; demonstrating to the teen while Teen Molly watched with interest. " _Please stop this; I don't want to do this to an innocent girl!_ " The demon laughed in Misty's head from her begging the demoness to stop, "You see this is where babies come from as well," she heard herself state with a smirk; Molly perked up at this quickly, "Really? I was told by Daddy that stork's and big bird Pokémon bring the babies?" Misty felt her head nod, "Yes, do you want to have a taste?" Inside her mind, Misty's eyes popped open as Molly crawled forward while leaning and her breasts while still leaking, swayed as Misty spread her cunt lips apart and revealing her inner lips as like Teen Molly's, they were also puffy, "Lick it like it was an ice cream cone," Misty hinted; lightly moaning when Molly did just as instructed, "R-Right there . . . don't be afraid to go in deep," Misty moaned out as Teen Molly was confused yet did it anyways as the taste was both sweet yet bitter… and it was also half-addicting.

Wanting more, Teen Molly dug her tongue in deeper with her nose touching Misty's clit, "Miss what's that?" Teen Molly asked while also stopping her actions; Diabloza who was enjoying herself currently with Aurora still, inwardly groaned at how questionable she was, yet easily answered while using Misty's voice, "This is called a Clitoris, or clit for short, it allows a woman to cum much faster," eyes glistening, Teen Molly nibbled on it from Misty's words, and she heard herself moaned while making Teen Molly jump back briefly in surprise as she was then sprayed by Misty's love juices. Licking it all up, Teen Molly paused when Misty turned her head Misty's way, "Remember sharing is caring," nodding, Teen Molly jumped when Misty kissed her right on the lips; transferring some of the remaining juices in Teen Molly's mouth quickly into her own, and Misty to make Teen Molly's eyes wide, forced her tongue into the teen's mouth; swirling their tongues in sync as Teen Molly only followed to what to she thought was part of the game they were still playing, from her childlike mind.

"Miss, what about my..." Teen Molly trailed off in a partial question as she was now pointing to her tail; her dick showing itself once again as it also leaked precum once more, "well… that's another area you pee from, and sometimes the pee is enjoyable." Confused like Misty was inside as she also stated liar to the demoness, Teen Molly closed her eyes and Misty and the demon's eyes widen at the futa cock she revealed with Misty stating in partial agreement at the size; despite it not being the size of the demon's... it was still big, " _how the fuck does a teen have that big of a cock, at her age?_ " It was half the size of Helsya's, but with two inches more girth; the futa cock also leaking precum in driblets more-so then the dick-tail's. Turning Misty's face into a lustful grin, Diabloza grasped the large cock to make Teen Molly gasp in surprise and asking in fear, "Miss… what… what are you doing?" Though when she asked, it was in partial moans as well. "Well, from the size of your pee-pee… I figured you need to pee badly, right?" Teen Molly hesitantly slowly nodded to make Misty's face support a lustful grin while rubbing the large cock with both hands, "Then let's make you pee feel good then."

" _Oh how original… telling a teenager with a child's mind set, that her pee will feel good,_ " Misty stated yet grabbed her head in sudden pain within her mind as Diabloza growled out; to make Misty fearful, " _ **do not order me around, bitch, or even complain… otherwise I will make you feel pain instead of blissful pleasure; to what I have planned still between you two brats.**_ " Widening her eyes, Misty spoke yet gave a 'really' look as she briefly let out a moo before complaining in her mind normally within moments, at the dirty trick.

Teen Molly was forced onto her back as she was still serviced by Misty's body, as not only she used her hands, but gave her another titty-fuck, in purposely-slow movements while her hands however, were firmly rubbing the futa cock. "Miss, I… I feel something weird in my pee-pee, please stop, I don't like this game anymore," Teen Molly stated in a pleasured yet confused whimper to Misty. Misty paused in her movements before stating, and to make Teen Molly to look at Misty in sudden fear by her words now; an evil look on her face as her irises glowed blood-red, "I didn't state this was a game you foolish brat; I'm doing this to teach you how to be fucked!" Misty returned to what she was doing speeding up her rubbing and making Teen Molly wince in both pain and sudden feeling of something big was coming soon, by the faster yet hard-gripped movements of Misty's hands. "Miss, please… please stop, I really need to pee," Teen Molly states as Misty wordlessly kept going a few more times until Molly shouted out loud; her semen gushing in a large stream to impress the demoness yet Misty inwardly be stunned, "PEEING!" The semen floated in the air and then vanished, with Diabloza inwardly stating to Misty; making her realize to what she plans to do now, " _ **That was lovely… I feel more energized to start torturing the two I have with me even more… let's see if i can get you pregnant next foolish hybrid with two children in one go… hehe,**_ " Misty not knowing she was pregnant as she forgotten, was wide eyed at this as she also then heard herself speak lustfully now to Teen Molly; chains suddenly sprang onto her wrists and ankles tightly, "Now allow me to be your first, brat, and you might feel better then what I done for you."

Teen Molly was confused why Misty was now positioning her wee-wee over her pee-pee, before they both went wide-eyed as Teen Molly's prick sheathed itself inside Misty; all the way into her womb as Teen Molly in turn whimpered at the strange and odd feeling of her dick inside the pussy's walls. Misty had to watch in horror at Molly's fearful face as her body began to quickly move up and down without warning her; grabbing the teen's breasts while also leaning down and sucking her flavored milk from her hard nipples; making Teen Molly whimper in not only fear, but slow-growing pleasure. "Moan, moan for me brat," Diabloza ordered feeling more energized, "P-Please stop this," Teen Molly begged as her pee-pee felt weird again, "Oh you want to stop," Diabloza asked; stopping by now twisting both of the teenage girl's nipples, "But your body says something else," snatching Teen Molly's twitching tail, Diabloza ordering Misty body to do so, then swallowed it all while at the same time, moving her right hand to Molly's soaking cunt; teasing for a few strokes before quickly making her moan by now finger fucking it soon; adding in Molly's clit. Assaulted at three different angles, Teen Molly was squirming as the teen's eyes scrunched shut with painful/pleasured whimpers coming from the teen's lips; Misty shouted aloud within her mind, " _STOP THIS I BEG YOU; CAN'T YOU SEE SHE IS IN FEAR AND A LOT OF OTHER THINGS RIGHT NOW AT YOUR ACTIONS?!_ " Diabloza ignored her as Misty yelled in pain as she clutched her head within her mind, Teen Molly withholding the odd sounds outside of it however, that she was now making from her mouth as within moments; came into Misty's body very hard. Diabloza stunned yet made due to both sides of where she currently was, and her powers over here, by making Misty's eyes nearly roll to the back of her head as it was so warm that even as it gushed out still and overflowed, it was hell within heaven to the demon.

Panting out of lust, Misty, and in turn Diabloza, saw a layer of sweat covering Teenage Molly's entire body, "My . . . this is a good start but I want more," purring with the true Misty inside was horrified now at the idea as she also shook her head, Misty's body stood up to make Teen Molly fearful to what she plans to do next, and with her left-hand glowing a dark-red mist of sorts as Misty within her mind was screaming in sudden pain while holding her own mentioned hand; Diabloza summoned two small-sized versions of certain fruit for her to use as well as Teen Molly; for one certain star-shaped one, and a similar blue fruit.

In Misty's mind, she was screaming for not herself, but the Teen Molly's behalf, " _NO... ANYTHING BUT THOSE! NOT FOR SOMEONE AS YOUNG AS MOLLY!_ " Diabloza ignored her pleas while forcing her body to swallow both the Dalimama and Enlargia Fruit while also oddly to Misty eating one-half of the Yilmaz Fruit and the Kunaka Fruit, and to Misty's horror and sadness, was forcibly giving Teenage Molly the other halves in which firstly she refused until she held the teen's nose and then was forced to swallow; tears falling down the teen's eyes while this was going on. Feeling the effects already taking place in slow amounts of sudden fear at the odd feelings she was now having, " _Why… Why are you doing this to us?_ " Misty asked with her own tears falling down her face within her mind as Diabloza only laughed while answering honestly; without any pity back, " _ **I do this for my future empire, my original body is most likely having its way with your precious alpha, and the body of the true brat**_ ," before Misty was wide eyes at this and before she could even react, she began to shake and moan as the effects of the fruit presented itself.

Teenage Molly watched in fear and yet she came still from her cunt when a large cock slowly yet surely sprouted from Misty's former clit, as a new strength and energy quickly coursed through them both. " _ **Now how to make this both painful and pleasurable**_ ," Diabloza said mentally out loud to Misty as she only wept while being forced to watch as Teen Molly began to scream in sudden pain while at the same time, cumming from her pussy afterward, as her body began to slowly yet quickly change.

Her tail firstly wiggled in sudden twitchy movements as her dick from the tail went back inside and she felt her tail now cum with love juices as it became a tail-like vagina. Then her nipple felt truly sore as she screamed even more in both pain and pleasure as both her cunt and tail-pussy came with each pulse, her chest began to grow while she gained a doll-like look; her waist tucking into herself and being a curvy 'V' shape slightly. Her chest however leaked even more as her areolas puffed up to then also forcibly make her nipples to painfully grow to two inches; her chest now stopping by being a S-Cup in size. But she then moaned in sudden pleasure as her ass began to grow and match her form's look as within two minutes, it was now palmable with her anus now opening and closing like her pussy was; making it enlarged within to handle anything huge. Finally to stun both Misty and the demon as Teen Molly's eyes rolled into the back of her head while panting in lust, her cock shrank even more, but came in severely large spurts of semen as that too vanished into thin air within the fake-water.

"What a unexpected yet… lovely outcome to the teen version of the brat… maybe I can use you for a cum-dump each and every day, would you like that little Molly, hmm?" Diabloza stated through Misty's voice as Molly fearing from her new looks yet can't move a muscle due to her new bodily frame and the chains still on her, began to cry with Misty shouting right at Diabloza; who winced for once from the volume, " _STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. YOU GONE TO FAR THIS TIME DEMON! PLEASE LET US FREE OR I KNOW AURORA WOULD KICK YOUR ASS IF SHE IS WITH YOU, LIKE YOU'VE BEEN STATING!_ " " _ **You know what, fuck this as I'm mostly going to let you be aware while I control your body; like i have been doing to Aurora and Little Molly you selfish bitch; but be warned: I am going to make you deflower this Molly… cya skank.**_ " Widening her eyes at this, Misty shouted within her mind before once she blinked finished her words as Misty's eye color went back to normal within the real world, "-AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I… what? I'm somehow back?"

Misty then heard Teen Molly whimper in fear at her right now as Misty stated quickly; seeing her body right now was no longer in control of Diabloza… for the moment, as she stated while trying to get the teen version of Molly out, "I'm so, so, sorry; that wasn't me at all Little One: it was that demon within this area that made you fear me right now," Misty then went over due to how large the teen's chest was, to her face and used her hand and saw the teen flinch; making Misty angered at Diabloza for forcing her body to do those deeds and knew form the fruits, she… it.. Or whatever, has a plan for them both soon, and she needs to get them both out- Misty froze alongside Teen Molly as they then both heard the demon laugh with Misty now struggling in place to regain control of her body once again, " _ **as I am still in control for the moment… why not let you be still in the real world instead of your mind Ex-Waterflower, as I use you to still also empower me even more, against the child here.**_ "

"N-No! Please… no...mnnn… no more!" Misty begged as Teen Molly now understood as Misty felt herself being forced into an odd heat that was now both painful from her chest and pleasurable from both her new cock and her soaking cunt once again; her mind staying the same yet her body to her horror, began to move on its own once again; with her struggles less and less, "Molly… I'm so sorry to what my body… is going to … pant... To do to you," Misty stated as tears reformed in Teen Molly's eyes as to Misty's confusion and hers, until realization took place as Teen Molly then screamed in agony as Misty's futa cock went right into the teen's tail; feeling to her horror it was a pussy now as her body grabbed it and began to move it with her hands up and down; blood also seeping out of it as it was also a virgin tail.

Leaning forward, Misty then began sucking on the huge tit next to her as she was also mentally complaining about to what she was doing; forcing to start lapping up all of the milk; however, in Molly's case she was squirming in pain; her breasts and butt jiggling while she was doing this as the dick fucking her tail, was sadly was too large, "Take it out, take it out please! My tail hurts bad, Lady!" Misty then raised while forcibly groping the same tit as Teen Molly came with each stream of breast milk that came out from each tug as if, she was milking a cow's udder, "I'm sorry Molly, it's not me doing this." Eyes popping wide in shock from seeing four tentacles popped from Misty's back that oddly resembled Suicune's own two-set, but thicker and two of them went straight to Teen Molly's nipples as she moaned in both pleasure and agony as her breast milk from the Enlargia Fruit, was making them be quickly filled somehow and this was both a pain/relief thing for her as the other two however… "Stop Diabloza, I don't want to use these- these things to… oh god!" One tentacle went right into Misty's cunt while the other to make Teen Molly scream in surprised pain mixed with pleasure, into her anus.

As moans filled the air, both girls felt their limits approaching fast, "Miss… I need to pee again and my body feellls weirds," Teen Molly slurred her speech in worry as Misty grunted out as she felt it too, but not only from her cock she has, but from the two tentacles that was fucking both her and Teen Molly, as they quickly pistoning in and out of said holes, the other two sucking more greedily as the pussy-tail was being quickly jammed by the futa cock Misty has, "shit… I don't want to CUM!" With a glass breaking scream, globs of cum, only to three seconds apart trailed down the tentacles; making Misty's eyes popped at the amount but then remembered the Kunaka Fruit, " _Oh Arceus... Molly's going to get pregnant with this amount of semen_ ," she thought in both sadness and regret. "AHHHHHHH," Teen Molly screamed not used to the amount of semen squirting out similar to a fire hose, influenced by Diabloza, Misty lustfully purred without meaning too as to shock Molly, she took her cock out and a tentacle went into her tail now, and she without warning as a lust-based mixed with a sorry from her mouth, jammed her futa cock into Teen Molly's vagina, "Are you hungry? Here have a taste," trying to keep her mouth shut from the demon stating her words briefly from her mouth again, the teen was forced to open it when Misty after stating she didn't mean to say that, pinched her nose close as she didn't see what it was as it was two fruits.

As Molly's eyes glazed and began to pant slightly... but her chest grew another size and was leaking more in a lined-stream, Misty's horrified realization once again at what two fruits she was forced to feed her, as it was planted into her mind; one however made her confused, Misty shouted out loud as she only heard a chuckle of the demoness' voice within the area, "YOU BITCH! WHY ARE YOU STILL FORCING US LIKE THIS!" Only laughter was made within Misty's mind as her body was heating up again, and began to pant; shaking in place as her body forcibly began to move once again; Teen Molly this time moaning in lewd pleasure from her movements; her face dazed.

Misty though was stunned as the tentacles sucking her breasts then began to; as milk was now gushing slightly now, enter them at the same time while also causing more milk to be sprayed as they were now fucking her nipples. Teen Molly's face despite her mind hazed at the pleasure, was also crying once again at her nipples still being in pain. Misty was then now moving faster as she and Teen Molly was synced now; with the sounds of sex-based noises mixed with the fluidity of the fake-water aiding the movements as well as Misty rolled her eyes partially a she came like she did before once again. The semen though that was left-over once again floated into the air and vanished as Misty's body despite it being in bliss began to fuck her anus now, as the tentacles were doing things all their own by attacking randomly as they fucked for hours on end; Misty short-sentenced in apologies as by the time they were done, they both had bloated bellies that made them look truly pregnant before they passed out.

* * *

Misty saw the group was stunned as her explanation took nearly ten minutes as they were stunned by the Teen Molly glowing before her body de-aged back to a preteen with a different figure as the fruits finally left her; her tail they saw came like a pussy still before it laid still, "If Diabloza didn't flee, I would have killed her," Neesha states with the girls agreeing at being stunned by the Preteen Molly's new bodily looks; possibly due to the fruits forced into her.

Preteen Molly was from what they guessed while nude and passed out still, like the little Molly in skin color, tail, and ears, but she was now 4'9 in height then 4'4, and she had a developing doll-like frame now as her chest leaked still that odd color but she now had Double E-Cupped sized breasts, and a small bubble butt, and slender arms and legs. That eye was still opened on her forehead before that too closed, and her hair was now in an auburn/silver mixed colored hair with a blue line at the tips each strand had. She also had a smaller cock that then went away, leaving a puffy vagina however due to her no longer being a virgin. Then she glowed once again as an outfit appeared all around her frame that fit her well.

Her outfit is comprised of a tight blouse; a rectangle cut out in the middle shows off her stomach and a bit of under breasts, along with a skirt and low heel shoes.

Getting out of the mansion, they were a couple feet away when the building collapsed. At the Pokémon Center, the girls were watching the three sleep, "When I get my hands on that bitch I'm sending her a one way ticket to hell," Neesha threatened, "It's weird that Diabloza would animate the illusion Molly while also aging her up," Anabel said glancing at the three. "Not really, we now know that Diabloza wants Aurora as a host partially with mostly wanting whatever powers out Alpha has to return to… well, her own power when she was still the King of Pokélantis, and from the looks of it she almost succeeded until that that light radiated from Aurora's body," Kris said as they saw a minor flash under the floor somehow when this occurred; with then only guessing what happened. The first, well first pair, to wake up was Molly and her twin, "Molly... are you alright?" Misty gently asked while feeling motherly to the preteen now; receiving a skittish little nod, as Misty sighed while also cursing within her head at seeing this new sibling they all guessed to Molly Hale, was now scared slightly of her; as the pair looked down at their bloated stomachs until suddenly Preteen Molly froze and nearly to make them worry as she held her stomach in sudden pain.

The girls froze as Illusion Entei had regretful eyes at failing his charges, kept watch as Preteen Molly's tail to their shock began to convulse and shake; the girl whimpering as her bloated stomach was going down, but a bulge was within the tail and was slowly going down it; her painful whimpers made Misty hold the girl as to make her see an odd egg of sorts, come out of the tip with fluid escaping it briefly.

It was small yet unlike the others that they had before in normal ways, the egg was in a true sphere shape; about the size of a basketball in size, and oddly had lip-lines all around the center of it as the colors the egg had, was also both pink and forest green splotches on both sides; the two lips a lavender color.

However to Misty's and the girls surprise as before she could state anything, she froze as she stated while holding her own stomach as it then grew twice in size before feeling herself bloated now yet held back painful whimpers; cursing as she heard that demoness laugh echo within her mind before fully gone as she began to go into labor; the girls also seeing the same thing Halle Kong to horrify them; Aurora and Little Molly as she was screaming as the two like Misty, shoved eggs out of their vagina's and making Young Molly pass out once again in pain.

"That bitch is going to die," Aurora swore after waking up and quickly seeing the eggs along with Preteen Molly and Child Molly with the eggs… but oddly Young Molly's had a sigil on it in a shape of a trident.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked in sudden concern like the other girls felt yet sweat dropped at her soft yet honest answer from the ice futa, "I could use some… some gentle sex after what the bitch put me through," Aurora answered as her cheeks warmed up, "Not you too… we already had Misty in heat," Aurora was worried yet her heat was coming from not her currently dismissed cock, but her once again puffy vagina, "What happened?" she asked softly still; holding back her heat slightly as her mind right now was knowing; like them, that she was the only one that could handle the rough fucking Misty dishes out.

Explaining what happened, Aurora score swearing literally blasted an Ice Beam from her mouth in anger; secretly to make Lily blush as they didn't catch it; nearly came from seeing her body move as well as be turned on by that. "So we already know that Diabloza what's your body but did she say anything else?" Neesha asked, "You mean between the abusive sex? She wanted to restore her former Kingdom of Pokélantis while turning every female into a sex slave, while wanting to turn me into her personal cum toilet," Aurora said trying to get the image out if her head.

Moving out now still yet also cautiously from the hybrids sensing something was off, they then came to a new floor to confuse them all, with Aurora currently holding Molly as Anabel with her powers was mostly carrying the little ones; until a young female voice made them quickly jump in surprise and luckily she didn't drop the egg, " **boo!** "

It was Mew as she held her torso while in midair and kicking and laughing at their faces; making Neesha sweat drop while holding her heart and stated firmly, "Grandma… why do you always do that? We are still wary of unexpected things that might happen." Mew in reply only shrugged as she to make them all look as to why, used her powers and teleported their eggs right in front of them, somewhere, "ok I know you're Neesha's grandma… but where the hell did you send out children?" Aurora growled out as they were suddenly given an image of Delia and Erika's mansion; making their tensed body's less stressed as Mew also have Aurora a knowing look as she made the futa girl blush as she was secret, while no one was looking as they walked, was clenching her legs.

Mew then dodged a Shadow Ball as they saw since the area was pitch-black, revealed itself to be a temple-like stadium with the Unown rotating on lined-circle patterns to make it that they were in a moving ball… but they all somehow sensed they were in pain and saw to make the female corrupted Mewtwo hid behind Neesha in fear as they saw it was that still evolved Shadow Mewtwo; who was grinning at them all.

Lily to her and the girls horror saw him holding a familiar item within his bulb-like fingers: her voice in a small vial while he grinned, "as I sent the three Sacred Beasts packing while also obtaining what I need…" to shock them, he conjured three familiar orbs that the girls that were with Aurora that time, knew: the elemental orbs from the time of Lugia before joining Aurora's team. But the glass was tinted slightly instead of clear.

"What did you do to my Grandfather?" Kris demanded in mixed worry in which Lily despite her voice still in the Corrupted Pokémon's hands, "you're that child the now dead legendary stated… he stayed behind to protect his two siblings while I fully drained his… unique ability." Kris was shocked as well as the girls as Kris to make them move back suddenly had lightning all around her frame and her eyes glowing as well as tears also falling down her face, "you… you monster! How could you kill the only blood family I have left!"

Shadow Mewtwo still grinned while stating in a way they knew he didn't care as he dismissed the orbs while holding Lily's voice still, "easy as he was already injured from the start. He didn't tell his siblings as before his arrival to his location, he was being hunted by some group as he would have been a battery from what I scanned of that pathetic dog's life, to a far-off team of sorts… but enough of that, I have a proposition for you Aurora." At the end of his words, looked right at the ice futa who currently had narrowed eyes as Kris was still angered, was now weak and crying due to that unexpected thunder-like outburst as she was being comforted right now by Anabel.

"Why should I listen to a Pokémon that murders others for what we saw, power?" Aurora growled out as she briefly held more of her heat back to deal with this fool. Suddenly as he clenched Lily's voice within his hands, Lily then started choking while grabbing her neck in panic; Neesha coming to her newer mate-sister she oddly felt, and saw tears forming within Lily's eyes as a tattoo-like burn mark was surrounding her neck briefly as it was also getting harder for her to breathe, "making you're mate permanently mute as from what I heard from it; her voice, was like a bell from merely hearing it sing. And also making her suffocate by… well," he squeezed the silvery mist to make Lily choke again barefoot before letting up, "you get the picture."

Narrowed eyes at him as Aurora saw her new soulmate in pain still and crying, growled out in half-defeat and half-anger, "Name your terms asshole." He scowled at her by that name, but then crushed it slightly more to get Lily to choke again before letting up while also firmly telling them all as well as Aurora, "I suggest you watch what you say as I have the advantage, for the time being, you ice bitch."

Now nodding reluctantly, he grinned in satisfaction while stating what he wanted as he also gestured while doing so, at specific locations and movements, "I want you to personally fight me as I figured you would be a… better challenge and if you win while you're mates face the overpowered Unown as their actions from that demon, made them overcharged with so much, much energy as you all can see," they did as they all glowed a dark-red color and were now only still going on a circle, they were moving up and down as if, in pain, "if you win: I will give up the girl's voice… however if you lose, well, I get to take something personal of yours for my own self; I was a former collector in the past anyways… a former, specific collector." Aurora did not like that, but wondered what did he mean as if, the current Pokémon challenging her was something else then a basic Shadow Pokémon. "I don't like this… but you have a deal."

Aurora quickly had to dodge a Shadow Ball field with odd orange-like shadow energy from Shadow Mewtwo as whole Aurora fought, the girls alongside Aurora's Charizard and Illusion Entei went over as Young Molly who has been awake this entire time, fearfully cling to Neesha; to her ire, as she stated while like them, "how do we beat them? I mean, the Unown are frantically moving and-" a stray Shadow Ball meant for Aurora; to which they ducked, hit the Unown as a barrier they saw neglected it, "they are covered in a barrier."

They jumped back as Illusion Entei suddenly blasted a Hyper Beam at them before said barrier somehow absorbed it, flashed and they dodged as it sent the attack back, "they are too strong!" Kris stated as some attacks from both Aurora and the Shadow Mewtwo's stray attacks they also dodged was absorbed and sent back at them, dodging while also seeing Aurora chasing Shadow Mewtwo around the area. Even Charizard's attacks were reflected back from a mere Flamethrower into a Flamethrower-like Fireblast.

Little Molly jumped as she heard the voice of someone pretty within her mind as she also rubbed her eyes, while seeing her Papa still attacking the Unown, " **O** _ **nly you can allow the barrier to drop child. This world in which they have made; was all made by you while some from the demon, and only you can stop them from being harmed by the demon's influence.**_ " Little Molly looked on as the group moved away from the still attacking Illusion Entei as he spoke to her; her eyes widening by it only his words, but seeing him struggled as he held an overpowered Hyper Beam on his form, "Molly, you need to believe in me." Mew was sent back from a stray Shadow Ball attack that was absorbed into the barrier, and into a wall; knocked out as it was ten times as powerful than normal.

The girls figured it out as Little Molly was scared as she strangely felt if she does so… something bad would happen to her Papa, "Molly, your Papa is right; everything falls on you," Neesha states in a motherly tone to the child; the other girls merely watching as Anabel still held currently her doppelgänger of herself; of Little Molly. Seeing her Papa struggling while Charizard also blasting and trying to shield him, shouted out loud in hope, determination and daughter-based love at him, "You can do it Entei!" The Illusion's eyes widened as he felt her feelings go right into him as he slowly moved his head and put everything into the next Hyper Beam attack he quickly casted; stating her name aloud, "Molly!" He then sent the attack as it was successful and punctured the barrier, and into the center of the Unown; dispersing them while the red aura on each one faded and made them twitch in mid-air.

Then there was a bright flash as that was the distraction Aurora needed; blind-siding Shadow Mewtwo with a overpowered pinch to his gut while also tossing and using an Ice Beam point blank at his left orange gem; making him wide-eyed as it broke and he quickly returned to his normal look. "No! I am better than that demon and Mewtwo in every way; there is no way you could of defeated me!" Shadow Mewtwo roared in anger and feeling weak by that orange shard removed from him, at her. "I am the Ultimate Pokémon alive I-," "Need to shut the fuck up," charging energy from an unknown source, Aurora fired the blast unconsciously shaping it into Xerneas having it ram its rainbow horns, the right side of the horns slamming the orange crystal breaking a big chunk of it off. This, however, caused a chain reaction as the crack ran down to the base and was blasted out of the area through the wall and beyond; the Corrupted Pokémon raging as he was sent away.

Covering their eyes, they heard the painful roar of agony, "Finally... it's over," Aurora pants and turning to sadly see the Illusion Entei start to fade; Little Molly crying as she watched her Papa go away for good as the area also glowed, and they were all now in the main hall that was returned to normal; the Unown all gone yet the chest remained behind, with the tiles still out.

The girls exited the mansion with Neesha by Annabel's aid, made the passed-out Mew invisible as they were able to locate the other two legendary Pokémon within the large mansion, recall them, yet sweat dropped from seeing the damage Lugia accidentally caused while passed out.

Exiting the mansion, the girls packed it to the Pokémon Center, "Young Miss," the head butler said while gasping at her form… yet fainted from seeing the other version of her after seeing she was in Aurora's arms, "Girls I'm glad you're alright," Professor Oak said; with mostly everyone sweat dropping at the butler's reaction; with Lance on his heel, "Girls what happened in there?" He asked. "In private please," Aurora requested softly as he then saw the bruises on her frame, and in the police interrogation room ten minutes later, each girl explained what happened, not including the sex parts.

"This is really disturbing . . . finding out that the king still lives," Lance said as if he knew; stunning them as Molly was with her new sister; dubbed Emily Hale, and the children back at the Center; by the way, they have told police as being her older sister, "How do you know of that?" Kris asked. ". . . We found remnants of Pokélantis a couple years back when we found a water tight case, and in it was the former king's prized possessions. One of them is a journal of his days, most of them talking about his so-called conquests both on the field and in his bed chambers," the girls were disgusted, "It also mentioned a tablet of sorts that was buried away from Pokélantis," Lance added. Not believing it, Aurora brought out the tablet they found at Grandpa Cannon, "Bingo," Lance said once he got a better look at it, "But why did it come to her? It can't be a coincident," Misty said.

"Look at this artwork," Lance said pulling out a book turning to a certain page, "that's Aurora," Kris said looking at the girl in question, and then returning to the picture in the book, "This is Aurora's ancestor, Mikoto or otherwise known as the Arctic Woman; a well-known Shaman Hero, and was known for tipping the tides of battles in her favor. She and the former king clashed numerous times; slowly pushing back his forces to the point that he tricked her into a trap that, once she was caught, almost had each of his soldiers by stating 'have fun with her', and in the town square no less to show what would happen during his rule," Lance took a breath before continuing, "However, before the first man could even touch her, elemental attacks from all around rained down on the island; but luckily the innocent lives were fleeing from the isle itself as a bridge we found near the area, must have been destroyed after the last person fled off it."

Flipping through the pages, the girls felt like it was coming to life as it showed scenes of people using Aura against the soldiers, "Wait does that mean that Mikoto founded the Aurora Guardians?" Neesha asked. "You can say that . . . clan descendants from the Legendary Pokemon that were hiding or was secluded from the rest of the world, shamans blessed for their kind and heroic deeds, and even regular people were brought out of the shadows uniting under her banner," Lance answered turning the page to where the king was depicted with silhouettes of demons behind him, "Seeing that his forces were over runned over, the king decided to enter the battle clashing with the freed Shaman as each clash shook the island to the point that it sunk in the waves," the next page shows Mikoto on a cliff as the island slowly sunk in the waves, when in the next picture shows Diabloza hiding in the shadows, and a woman sleeping in a bed.

"What people don't know, hidden from history, is that the former king found the bed of her sister Claudia, and slowly influenced the young woman into believing that Claudia is the only thing Mikoto should care about. As time passed, Mikoto was then blindsided by her sister as she realized in horror that her mind was altered to the point she only was not her sibling, but her lover as if you recalled the shrine you girls encountered; Claudia too had a lover who left after she broke up with him, and returned as the shrine states. This truly broke her to the point of turning her against anything she knew and the former king capitalizing on his… well, now hers, advantage."

"I have a bad feeling… but what did he... she do?" Anabel asked as Aurora winced from a minor headache that appeared yet kept her composer, by Lance's next words, "He made her fight against her own sister alongside him; her mind sealed within her, mixed with her new and old self, and she ended up killed by his hands as an attack meant for her sister, she took it instead." Unknown to everyone, Misty's eyes flashed different colors; switching from her normal eye colors to that seen on the Possessed Erika, "In her rage… she unleashed a wrathful blizzard yet it didn't affect him as he in secret served an old god; a god that was Arceus's rival named Megoladon. Realizing this, she prayed to Arceus for its aid; receiving an untold power, alongside the ability to use the light as his was different kind of darkness. She defeated the former king though and he swore revenge on the entire world that he would haunt her bloodline for years to come. For Mikoto, exhausted from the use of her new abilities was giving the opportunity to join Arceus' royal court; giving her the name Articuno, yet from what we later on found, she ruled as such time until tragedy struck one of her favored descendants, and to give up her life… for hers in return."

What he stated next by pulling a file that stated classified, and handed it to Aurora to discover a hidden truth that she was, "That descendant from what I stated, was your great-grandmother: Mokana Shirayuki. And there was a prophecy done to only the Clan back then as well, in which if you read that, would state it as some of it was part of events during the Shamouti Island, as well as today."

Gasping in shock, Aurora sat on the chair trying to digest the present information within her mind, "So does that mean I could be... a reincarnation of Mikoto?" She asked herself out loud, "When we reached the bed room… well, there was a light surrounding your body before Diabloza left," Kris revealed. Although allowing the girls to rest, Lance said one last thing before he left on his Dragonite; from them all outside to see him off, "Mokana would be proud of you today, Aurora."

With such an eventful day, the girls slept through day… well, half of a day as they still had to deal with the issue for both Molly and Emily, and Aurora letting to her surprise as Neesha wanted to adopt Molly and Misty for unknown reasons, for Emily.


	22. Chapter 19, Forgiveness of a Sister

After the experience in Greenfield, the girls took a break in a small town a day later, with them seeing that this town was a small one yet was oddly high-tech. It had everything slightly but not certain things, for rookie trainers. "What town are we in... Mama?" Lucy asked unsurely as before they took off, Aurora and her mates told the teen it would be alright to call them as such; looking at Aurora as for once, she had the guidebook in her hands.

They also sent Levi back to their mothers earlier this morning, as the quiet child wasn't feeling well. So Delia was of course surprised by the child, yet have Aurora and her two children a look of explaining later. They were surprised she was utterly shy; despite her being happy as well, and only spoke softly to the point it was a whisper that thankfully, Selkie and those with good hearing, could hear her.

"From what the book states… Were in Techno City: The Get Everything City? The hell, they even sell self-moving vibrators…" Anabel said almost shouting from looking over Aurora's shoulder, "From what the info said, it was a city where Women gathered; hiding away from the world of man, similar to the Amazons? What are Amazons?" "Well… aren't they those muscular females that fought in wars and stuff?" Neesha guessed.

It would seem Amazon's were right as there were some muscular females in leather gear working on things with gorgeous frames; while a few in normal clothing, were selling wares to regular families and tourists. So all in all, it was mostly a female city.

"Mommy, can we go into that one?" Selkie asked pointing to a random store with her sister Luna agreeing as for the store itself also looked safe, and entering with just her two children and Lucy; as the others wanted to look into other stores nearby; Aurora when she looked, gasped in surprise, "Mable?" Said female looked up facing her as she also had a bag in hands, after buying stuff. Mable's outfit is made out of a thigh-high skirt along with a tube top; not even covering her nipples, and low heeled shoes, "Aurora, it's nice to see you again," coming up from behind Mable is a girl around her height wearing a pair of ripped jeans, with the inner legs cut off; with a extremely tight tank top, showing off some sides of her breasts, and also sandals on her feet, and she also carried… an egg? "Mable who's this… Hot-looking mama?" The not-introduced female asked with a blush on her face; her vizor hiding lustful eyes.

"This is Aurora, the mother of that egg I told you about Aliana," Mable answered while quickly surprising everyone; mostly Selkie and Luna as Aurora was jaw dropped yet recalled… things back then. She however sweat dropped at hearing Shade laugh at her for this but stated a grata to Azusa to which… fainted in shock, Aurora felt.

The auburn haired female nodded, "Nice to meet you; I'm Aliana, Mable's girlfriend…. Hotstuff," Aurora lightly shuddered at the look Aliana sent her briefly yet Luna innocently asked, as Selkie took Lucy to an aisle nearby them; to look at stuff, "Papa, what's 'Hotstuff' mean?"

All the females blushed while at the counter, the female cashier giggled while also enjoying the small child's innocence at the start of something amusing, and Aurora fumbled her words briefly before stating things quickly to Luna, " . . . Um, it's a . . . Way to . . . Well," as she was explaining it, the women giggled at her reaction, "It's a sign of affection among the older adults," Aurora said as Luna merely nodded and saw a odd-looking toy; in her mind that is, and went over and grabbed it; making Aurora give the cashier a really look as her child held a dildo, "This toy looks like what yours look like," the cashier broke down while also laughing at Aurora's face at this, the ice futa blushing an ice-blue color in embarrassment at her child's actions. "You mean to tell me Hotstuff's dick is that huge?" Aliana asked in true shock with her secretly wet a little by this news, and Aurora's blush went into a deeper ice-blue color, as the cashier was on the floor now while also holding her sides, behind the register.

"Yeah, and I can hear both Mommy and Papa always talking about having a good time . . . Whatever that means," Luna said with Selkie nodding in agreement as she also had an Onahole in her hands; wanting to mentally ask what it was yet held back from seeing her Momma's face right now, in deeper embarrassment. Lucy however facepalmed to herself yet blushed as she was thinking of buying a dildo a while back, yet oddly felt… she didn't need to.

Quickly leaving the building, with Mable and Aliana in tow; the casher too busy to see Selkie walking out with said Onahole in her hands still, they went to the park so the children could play; Lucy sighing yet understanding her soulmate's mentality slightly as she pushed Selkie on the swings.

At the picnic table, Aliana kept feeling up Aurora like it was her favorite dish, "So what's Kalos like?" Anabel asked; the girls meeting up with Aurora at the same time as they did at the park, moments ago, "Beautiful: unlike most of the regions. It's welcoming towards same-gender couples," Mable stated to them with her girlfriend also continuing after her, "Especially if those that are against it, doesn't through trash or worse at you for it." The girls had looks of sympathy as despite how free they are, Celadon is one of the few Cities that accepted same-sex couples; futa's especially.

Still talking, Aliana dropped her shades, "My bad... I'm such a clutz at times," Mable's eyes rolled while also watching her girlfriend climb under the table and started talking to distract the others; fully knowing what Aliana had planned. "So what happened since I parted from that group?" Mable asked, "Mmnn," Aurora suddenly said while trying not to jump, "A lot has happened, but if you want: you could stop by with Aliana to Celadon and visit the children," Kris answered. Under the table, Aliana was lathering Aurora's huge dick in saliva, " _Oh god... This beast would break me in one go,_ " she thought lightly while now scraping Aurora's cunt, " _I wonder what this would do_ ," lightly pressing her pinkie at the tip; wiggling it, precum began to flow. Above the table, Mable was talking about the more exotic and slutty sides of fashion; secretly slowly and tempting Aurora, and at this point, the other girls were getting what is happening. "Aurora what's wrong, you look a bit red," Misty teased.

Back underneath the table, Aliana picked up her pace, eyes popping within moments at the fire hydrant-like effect when Aurora came, and appearing above the table, the girls chuckled at seeing Aliana partially drenched and also licked the remaining semen around her lower-face while giving a grin, "Arceus, I want that thing pounding me," Aliana said with a lustful look on her face.

It seemed Arceus was pranking the group as Molly walked up to the females, somewhat tired from all the running around and playing, but she then saw Aliana covered slightly in semen, "Uhm, why does Miss Aliana have that white stuff on her face?" She asked to make the girl's pale as they didn't give a few of their girls; Molly and Emily being some of the few, the talk yet.

"Aliana had a snack that was a bit sloppy," Kris answered but before they could stop her from staying that from Kris's words it wasn't a snack, Molly dipped her finger into Aliana's face-covered situation and popped the semen into her mouth, and then stating aloud, "This jelly tastes really... good, do you know where I can get some more?" She asked with a cute head-tilt to the left. Aurora blushed big time; shuddering around the fact Molly thought her semen was a food yet worried slightly as it also seemed too… accepting of the child, for that.

"So where are you heading?" Mable asked ten minutes later as Selkie and Lucy played with the egg; the other children either doing their own thing or like Molly now; after oddly eating all the semen from Aliana, feel asleep in Neesha's arms. "Goldenrod, for my upcoming gym battle," Aurora answered, "A couple stalls down, I saw one of the Amazons selling a type of fruit that this city and others rarely around the world, personally grow," Mable informed them to make them blink in surprise yet she looked at the ice futa when she said while groaning, "Here we go again." Confused the two females were, until they were then told a few minutes after why. "Wow you have some type of luck," Aliana giggled; the girls not seeing a fruit saleswoman selling said fruit to two of their kids for free, on being cute, "Yeah well, it was off-luck at best as we also had our best and worst times, with the fruit anyways," Kris stated as Neesha and Aurora gave her an understanding look.

Now it seems Arceus was cursing them as the little girls came over with Selkie and Emily having sticky-red juice on their faces, and a green apple-like core in their hands to confuse them, until Aurora and the girls gave looks to Aliana; in what-the-hell looks, as she stated while also smacking their hands with the cores dropping; bringing slow-growing tears to the children's eyes, "please tell me you two didn't eat or share that fruit we all see, on your faces?"

"A lady gave my mate one, and Emily another as a token of being not only cute, but complimenting her on her outfit choice, Miss Aliana," Lucy states as they saw some of the same thing on the teens face; with a blush as she also added; with her feeling off right now as her muscles felt warm suddenly, "Selkie allowed me to even take a small bite out of it as it was very sweet." Aurora and the girls seeing something was wrong, gasped as Selkie, Emily, and Lucy then moaned while blushing deeply; Neesha stated in shock yet the girls inwardly cursed, "They ate the fruit, didn't they?"

Lucy was the first one to start as she grew a few inches of height and became a even more slender, but with a clear-lean frame now, look; her clothing clinging to her body as a result. Emily and Selkie; if she wore clothing that is as her ilusion fell, now had four inches of growth with slender/half-muscular frames for their ages. Emily's outfit though fell apart around the seams of her arm; once she moved her half-muscled arm to get confused tears running down her face, alongside Selkie's now, and because of this unexpected development, the girls took the three kids… Well, two kids and the teen to the small hospital the city has.

They were told the dreadful news to them by a regular female doctor, alongside her Amazon lover nearby as they were only giving them sympathy looks, "If children eat said fruit, it is permanent if they are under the true age of seventeen. But it would mean also twice the puberty to make-up the extra Estrogen needed, to keep them normal; as they would look like my girlfriend did as she was once a regular girl before eating one, like yours done."

The female in question was a Amazon bombshell and was shocked from what age she was: only fifteen as the doctor was only a year older, with large breasts nearly or close to the size of Aurora's, but with a muscular-slender frame only a girl could dream of having, and a knock-out ass and curves mixed. She was hispanic with olive-colored eyes and amber hair.

From a minor talk with the girl, she stated she stopped at fifteen as it happened overnight; as when she turned fifteen she felt very sore and feverish, and stopped growing ever since; but she also stated she was awake throughout the whole thing. The doctor also began stating that the supposed event they dubbed as "The Change"; for the female or female futa children, in which the doctor was as well, that ate said fruit, won't occur until they were fifteen to nineteen years of age.

As it also turns out the amazon-like female knew who sold said fruit; from Lucy's description of her, and once they also questioned the Amazon, she was only upholding a tradition to seek little girls and give them said fruit; to end up as like them, slightly, as it was also a secret law as well.

Mable and Aliana decided alongside the girls, to remain a few days at best within the town; to not only research things, but to also get to know each other better. Yet thankfully they were all alone in the park as the egg finally hatched into a small little girl; to worry them all, but she had to confuse them from her back… tentacles that matched her icy-blue skin tone, and clawed fingers as she mostly resembled Aurora in looks, but had Mable's dyed hair color as true hair, and her red-brown eyes that were slit like a cat. She even had cat ears that were the same size as normal human ears, on the sides of her head, and was a regular gendered female; secretly making Mable relieved as she didnt know how to explain the talk about penises; to explain if her child was at that age, to ask.

"It seems you girls gained my trust if you wanted me to check on this little one here," the teen doctor; Maylene James Brown, stated, while adding her results in words to them, "other than her size, she is a healthy and normal baby girl with cat ears and… her four tentacles as you can see- Hey you little prankster, give me that," the baby cooed as one of them acted like an extra limb and stole her stethoscope from around her neck, as the teen doctor was checking her heart lastly.

"So my baby is ok?" Mable asked worriedly mixed with slow-growing relief, as she was the one holding her child while being checked on; Aurora with her as the others went out to get Misty's last gift to the Hybrid; secretly hoping Misty would enjoy it as in a few days or so, her birthday would be up. "As far as I know she is, but due to how small… I think she might be a small female as she grows up; other then that, that's all I can state from my check-up." Dr. Brown stated gently as they then made a birth certificate for this city she was born in, and called her Deliah Susan Moness-Shirayuki.

Also, the three changed girls later on; well two of the girls since Selkie only had to see what outfit she wanted to wear, and use it as an illusion; as they had to go to clothing stores for the preteen and teenager, but Selkie oddly after they left the shop, felt… weird ever since she ate the fruit. Mostly her tail and her wee-wee (vagina) area, as she is one of the few girls that haven't received the talk as of yet; but she kept it to herself. Lucy sensing that something was off yet also kept it to her own self.

It was nearing night time as it was only Aurora and Neesha up from a hard day of fun, that Selkie decided to speak. The girl has been trying to stop itching her wee-wee, and her tail's pee-pee kept getting hard, and also keeps trying to come out; inwardly thanking it was just them right now. Lucy was currently in their shared room waiting for her as she mentally told her mate, she needed to speak to her Mommies about something, who were in the lobby of the hotel they were all staying; drinking a coffee at the moment.

"Mama, Mommy. . . Can I talk to you please?" Selkie mentally asked a bit nervous, which both her parents now caught, "Whats wrong?" Aurora asked in quick concern. "For the past couple of days, I've been feeling weird… and it increased ever since I ate the fruit," Selkie explained, ". . . Where do you feel weird?" Neesha asked seeing Selkie point to her wee-wee, and then her pee-pee that showed from her tail. " _Oh Arceus, why must you do this to me_ ," Aurora thought at the timing as they were going back to do things before their child's arrival, "Well to easily tell you… It's similar to how Mommy's and your Mama's act," Selkie nodded as Neesha continued explaining to Selkie gently; both of them seeing their child's dick looking hard and her pussy was twitching while her face also showed discomfort, from this, "What can I do about it… They feel weird Mama, as I have been holding back on telling you all day," Selkie mentally told them. " _I'm surprise she isn't twitching like you would normally be doing_ ," Neesha mentally told her Alpha yet froze from then hearing Selkie curiously ask to her mentally, "Twitching?"

Both parents went stiff, "Yes . . . When your Mommy gets what you are feeling, she tends to be aggressive," they then sweat dropped as Selkie asked again, "Aggressive?" After a few minutes of questions, Selkie they saw was unknowingly rubbing her pussy in front of them.

The girls then led their child to her room as they figured from all their time together, Selkie might need Lucy more than them, at this point. But as they went, they saw her shivering in need as her tail's dick remained out, and she was leaking juices slowly from her vagina.

Turning to Lucy who woke up after they knocked and entered, she was blushing but they also didn't know if it was in embarrassment, or something else. "Did we or the girls give either of you the talk, yet?" Neesha asked both girls, "They never brought it up in the Rocket Academy," Lucy answered; stunning the two hybrids, "How to go about this," Aurora stated as she wasn't at all comfortable still about doing "the talk", "We could simply show them how to do it," Neesha spoke up, "NEESHA, why would you say that out of everything possible," Aurora shouted with wide eyes at her. "Well, your birth mom and adopted mother fucked you to the point that you gave birth to your sisters, so I simply thought… Well, it would work with them," Neesha weakly explained.

"Well… I, umm that is… liked it yet didn't at times, as it felt wrong." Aurora honestly stated to her mate; her child and Lucy looking at them both as they spoke with Selkie stopping herself in touching her wee-wee again, "But due to what they did, well… I can't help it at all now if they include me." Seeing however her child looking at her in confusion mixed with her body unknowingly rubbing her vagina, it was half-pointless at this point as Selkie also had fearful eyes. Walking over, Aurora hugged her, "Don't you dare think that Selkie, I will never do anything to harm my children in any way," she whispered gently in Selkie's ear while also calming her down; her child's fear though now was her body.

"I don't want to harm anyone," Selkie mentally spoke in minor fear, as well as a few other emotions; her vagina leaking more now, "And you won't as long as you allow us to help you," Aurora said gently still to her child while sighing now, and then looked at Neesha reluctantly, "I guess… We try your idea Neesh."

As the parents were getting ready; with Neesha removing her Alpha's clothing and dismissing her illusion, Selkie and Lucy sat on the other bed as Lucy was also told to strip out of her night clothes.

Starting off with a slow make-out session, "Neesha . . . Remember we're trying to help our chil-DREN," Aurora said; shouting out the last word from the nipple twist Neesha purposely did as a few drops of milk came out. "Do the both of you want to try?" Neesha kindly asked to them as Lucy was reluctant yet went over first alongside Selkie, and Selkie did it too hard to make her Mommy wince briefly in brief pain yet hid it; Lucy though surprised them both as she was also curious and sucked Aurora's other nipple.

South of the border; after a few tugs and sucking from both children, Aurora's dick sprouted like a flower as to concern the mothers, Selkie moaned yet quickly placed her hands to her mouth as she was also surprised she was moaning yet she also coughed, as her throat felt funny. "Selkie can you please rest on you back so that Lucy can follow along," Neesha gently instructed and once that was done, Neesha hesitated yet she began to gently rub her child's vagina in gentle movements; Selkie moaning in half-silence slightly as Neesha was surprised at how wet she was. "So where do you want to start first?" Neesha asked Lucy when she sat in front of her child, "Can we start with the dick-tail first," Lucy answered, "Of course, now to start: wrap your hand gently around the shaft… The top-part of Selkie's dick from her tail," Neesha stated to Lucy, who was confused at that term yet still did as told, "Now slowly move your hand up and down… Yes like that," while Lucy was doing this, Selkie began to whimper as she felt it weird yet at the same time; A.. odd feeling of it being nice at the same time. "Now for this part: think of it like a lollipop or an ice cream cone while licking it," after stating that Neesha slurped around the tip gently and a bit nervous, Lucy then did the same thing as both parents watched; Aurora feeling her cock harden oddly from seeing Neesha demonstrate, "MMnnn," Selkie lightly moaned from her mind and also an odd rumble from her throat; Lucy from liking the taste, began to lick too quickly before Aurora stopped her and she reluctantly showed her a better way, by giving her child a partial blowjob.

Aurora now gave her daughter a blowjob fully from seeing that Neesha was currently with Lucy now while also showing the teen how to finger herself; since the teen was wet, and didn't know what to do. "Mommy… My pee-pee.. It… It feels funny," Selkie mentally states while letting out raspy whimpers, from the last few minutes of her mother blowing her. Aurora kept it up as suddenly while releasing a moan, Selkie came; stunning Aurora at how much, from her first load being half of her own way for when she cums; nearly making her gag with wide eyes as she didn't expect it. Keeping some of it in her mouth after she was done, Aurora shared it with the three other members; Lucy halfway from cumming yet stopped to do so, finding it bitter yet… tasty, at the same time.

"Well… That was unexpected but I think we could show Selkie something next, right Aurora as she has a dick but…" Neesha trailed off as Aurora saw half-lust mixed with awareness in her mates eyes, like hers; nodding as to what she was hinting at, Aurora made Selkie moan suddenly once again as she began to rub her child's vagina while Selkie mentally states fearfully slightly, mixed with raspy moans as Aurora now began to lick her daughters vagina, "Mommy… I feel weird from my wee-wee," Selkie moaned again, "It's alright to feel this way from your pussy or cunt," Aurora gently said in correction, before diving back in. Before Selkie could gasp, Lucy kissed her on the lips; making Selkie go wide eyed at her, tasting something on her lips as her mind seemed to start feeling fuzzy, mixed with the odd feeling to what her Mommy is doing to her; Neesha was also masterbating slowly as she like Aurora, she figured, was now horny.

"Mommy… My we.. My cunt is feeling… Feeling like I need to PEE!" Selkie mentally spoke slowly as Aurora jumped back in surprise as her child gushed a lot of love juice, as it was not only on her face, but also on the bed in a surprisingly good amount. "Well… It seems… Mnnn, it seems we know she gets that from you, Aurora," Neesha grunted yet teased her Alpha as she still kept rubbing her dick while also fingering her own vagina as well as squeezing her scrotum, at the same time.

Taking a bit of revenge, Aurora jumped Neesha; confusing the teen and their child. They were somewhat surprised when Neesha had a set of balls though. Aurora began to state while making Neesha moan as she was rubbing her mates dick and fingering her vagina, at a more quicker pace then she was doing, "This is payback on my nipple torture, Neesha." Neesha then was surprise as Aurora stopped halfway and went into her pockets she had as she wanted personal time earlier with Neesha and also wanted to try something, and finally got a cock ring as she then placed it on her mates dick.

Seeing the girls confused, Aurora stated as Neesha gave her a half-heated look of revenge back, "I figured this would better teach you girls what happens if you hold back slightly. But this is also my own personal revenge: for Neesha letting you girls twist my nipples." Securing the cock ring, Aurora began her sexual assault, "My those big sacks must be painful; holding all that semen that's waiting to come out," Lucy and Selkie were unknowingly rubbing their vagjna's alongside Selkie's dick-tail wiggling, as they witnessed Aurora swallowing on the ball sack, rolling it in her mouth, "Why don't you suck on Neesha's nipples," Aurora said before returning to sucking and nibbling on the ball sack.

For Neesha, despite the sexual torture she's taking, she's enjoying it; the girls confused by what she dubbed Aurora with as a title also, "Mistress please suck on my balls; relieve them of the sexual heat," Neesha cried out. "Mama, why did you call Mommy mistress?" Selkie asked, "Well… it's- OH ARCEUS FUCKING HELL!" Neesha was explaining yet shouted out loud while Aurora grinned; biting a bit harder on both balls, "What your mother is trying to say is that when we have sex, there's a bit of role playing in them," Aurora stated while now squeezing the sack and fingering Neesha's pussy, however she still did so while sweat dropping from Lucy asking this time, to them both, "Ummm… What's role playing?" They Both sweat dropped even more while Aurora still did her task a bit faster, "And is that… sex?" Selkie mentally asked yet touched her mother's dick by accident; making Neesha moan in both pain/pleasure as the blood in her dick and the cum build up, was making it sensitive. "Somewhat," Aurora answered as Neesha came in a gush from her pussy, yet she whimpered as she felt semen even more being built in her cock and balls.

Aurora seeing their curious looks, looked at Neesha and stated to get wide eyed at her now, "Well… You want to be our child's first I guess, as I can… smell her heat is increasing now." She was right as Selkie began to suddenly whimper to herself from her mind as her dick-tail got rock-hard and precum was slowly dripping from it; her vagina now pulsing as well as puffing up. Looking at her mate, Lucy, as the teen took Selkie's dick tail and rookie-like still, began to now blow it.

"Aurora… are you sure about-," "I'm sure as we already went overboard quite a few times and… It was your idea to begin with," Aurora interrupted yet pointed out to her mate, stroking her mates dick and rubbing said mates ballsack, "Besides… Selkie isn't prepared for my size unlike yours," Aurora added. Getting an idea, its been awhile since she used any of her powers for a timed sex play, and then Aurora coates her hand in electricity, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Neesha screamed in painful surprise while cumming from her cunt. Selkie would be asking why Neesha screamed out, but she was too busy moaning in raspy tones from Lucy's sloppy blowjob.

"You did great now, cum for your Mistress," Aurora purred while removing the cock ring yet that feeling of accomplishment changed to worry as Selkie seemed to be whimpering more while frantically fingering her cunt, fear in her eyes as it seems her body was acting out in its own; mixed with pleasure from Lucy still blowing her, but in quicker movements by natural means.

Aurora saw this began to state, "It seems her first heat is getting out of hand… Neesha-," Aurora cut her off, "I know… Hang on Sweetie," Neesha understood what Aurora meant as she carefully positioned herself at her child's cunt hole as Selkie then went wide eyed as her Mama began to slowly move into her until she reached a barrier. "It's going to hurt only a little, My Little Fox, alright?" Her only response was whimpers of needing relief mixed with fear she saw, and deciding to explain before she did to Lucy, "You need to kiss your mate while I do this."

Nodding, Lucy got in position and with Aurora's signal, she kissed her mate yet had wide eyes as she moaned in pain from Selkie's dick-tail by instinct; went without warning that is, into her own vagina. At this point also, Neesha then pierced her child's barrier as tears were forming from both girls eyes at the situation. For Aurora, she came over to maybe comfort her child by playing with Selkie's chest yet they were stunned as they thought of one thing: how the hell is she leaking milk at her age?

Having a small taste, Aurora tasted something familiar, "This is my taste along with Neesha's," Neesha, after tasting it, said, "She gets this from you then." Seeing that her child was getting over her pain now after a few minutes, Neesha backed up, and shoved herself further in; Selkie and Lucy both moaning as her child's tail began to oddly move in sync of her own thrusts, into Lucy. Keeping herself occupied, seeing as Selkie is comfortable, Aurora sat behind Lucy; fingering and pinching her clit while also making the girl moan more as she was still kissing her child. Wanting to join in, Aurora inserted her dick into Neesha's currently wet vagina; her eyes wide while she began to move from slow to a normal pace, while fucking her child. Selkie though began to let our raspy moans as her eyes that were no longer tears were now in half-lust with only small amounts of fear in them, remained.

Trying to keep at a steady pace, Aurora was finding it difficult to do so; feeling the velvet walls wrapping around her dick perfectly, while being slick. Cumming in Neesha, the mother in question pulled out cumming on Selkie's body while Selkie also came in Lucy; stunning the mother's as her semen nearly made her mates stomach look like she was four months pregnant, despite it also gushing out.

"Is Selkie getting anything from me," Neesha said in complaint to Aurora and before the ice futa could reply, Neesha jumped Aurora, "Do you girls fancy on a bit more role playing?"

The two children nodded yet Neesha now groaned while stating; realizing she forgot her bag of new toys she wanted to try, "Crap… I wanted to show you girls sex toys, yet we need to-," Neesha froze when she had her arm up slightly in the air and her hand opened, she saw her illusion ability kick in and made… all the toys she had from her bag made real before they were falling onto the bed. "What in Arceus name? What the hell happened? All I was doing was thinking about my new toys I wanted to try, and I even wanted that special cock-," she sweat dropped as her mate and the two girls were wide eyed as a odd-looking cock-ring was formed by a light-blue glow of sorts, and fully formed before she quickly caught it in stunned silence.

Neesha then after realizing this, began to chuckle while making Aurora gulp now by the gleam in her mates eyes at this outcome, yet they were stunned as Selkie then made a Illusion Ball appear as it then fell off the bed, and landed on the floor; followed by that Onahole she returned earlier today. "Well there's that from you Neesha," Aurora stated as Neesha was happy about her newfound ability her child could use.

Grabbing the cock-ring, she without warning hooked it at the end of Aurora's shaft as it automatically locked in place, and getting a really look at her in return from the ice futa. She then to worry her grabbed a half-sized dildo that was bumpy, and shoved it in her vagina all the way to the cervix, and clamped Aurora's nipples in clamps. "Ok girls: we will be learning a few things. One is sex toys and using them while having sex, and two… about Aurora's other side of her."

Shade cackled within Aurora's mind at Neesha's idea while Azusa didn't care, as the Sub-Side began her influences on her host at this being the perfect opportunity. Aurora suddenly became submissive by Neesha's lustful look, as her eyes also changed into Psylocke's.

"Mama… Why are you and Mommy like that?" Selkie mentally asked as her tail was moving around still and catching the sudden change in behavior, "Well little one, when your parents reach a certain point in their love making… We have a personality switch. For example, your father turns into a greedy submissive, isn't that right?" Psylocke said slapping her tits, "Yes Mistress, this bitch loves pain-filled sex," Aurora moaned out, "While your Mama and I made a secret agreement to allow me to come out; now and then, especially since it is my turn for sex."

For the children, it seems that they were getting more curious by the minute yet Selkie gasped in surprise as her dick-tail rammed into her Mommy's anus, without her meaning to; Psylocke pouting playfully at this mixed with hidden surprise, "That's the spirit," Psylocke cheered within moments in humor at her child's antics while now turning to Lucy, "Do you want to join in?"

Seeing her child was oddly leaking from not only her vagina to know she was still in heat, but oddly her nipples to make Neesha worry inside her mind, Psylocke gave Lucy to confuse her as she aided the poor teen in the get up, "That is a double strap-on… You feel full, right? That was Kris's original request, but I figured you would be able to work with it." Blushing, Lucy wordlessly nodded as she then moaned while Psylocke grinned after turning it on; Selkie's dick-tail still ramming her now moaning mothers anus, "Go use the fake cock into my daughters vagina, to relief you both then."

"Mommy… My pee-pee feels weird again," Selkie mentally states with raspy moans before silently yelping in surprise, as Lucy forced the fake dildo into her soulmate's pussy and quickly began moving due to pleasure, within her own. Psylocke now pouted for real yet she gotten an idea as she grabbed Aurora's cock and began rubbing it forcibly up and down; her submissive Alpha whimpering in need as her cock was stiffer from withholding cum. Selkie came though into Aurora's anus yet her tail quickly went in surprising speed right into Neesha/Psylocke's own vagina; to stun her yet she still grinned as she also kept her own antics up; now blowjobbing the cock Aurora had while also turning on the vibrating function.

Lucy then came in a gush as within moments, Selkie did so in her birth-mothers pussy yet the tail gushed while moving quickly out and was spraying semen on the wall nearby. Psylocke then saw Aurora looked needy and thinking of an idea, she turned to her daughter and her child's mate, "Let's finish up this little session on Aurora," and within a few minutes later, was now ready to do so, "Lucy why don't you sit on Papa's dick, and Selkie why don't you take Mommy's asshole, and I'll give your girl's father.. mother.. whatever, something to suck on," getting into positions, Aurora without being told, now swallowed Psylocke's dick; feeling her ball-sack on her chin, her Daughter-In-Law on her needy cock that is now getting bigger from the held back cum, and her daughter's dick-tail from Psylocke quickly grabbing the rebeling appendage, back into her anus.

Without warning, Psylocke to make Neesha if she had a table, to pound her head, as she used her other-half's new ability to make a fusion of a breast pump with two suckers, but they had a needle inside. Removing the clamps, Psylocke jammed the needles in; receiving a pain-filled moan as the needles were firmly in place, "Music to my ears… Well my others, that is." The three then began to move rapidly as Selkie felt her chest was starting to hurt yet didn't want to say anything, and nearly seven minutes of sexing Aurora later, they came while Psylocke unhooked the cock-ring and instantly Aurora roared in relief as she came a lot more and it hit the ceiling yet stuck there? And her chest gushed milk into the pumps to be overfilled.

However as Lucy passed out from exhaustion, well, there was one problem that the two mother's saw happened within moments; Aurora bleary however due to her feeling she was going to pass out: one, their child's breasts still leaked, and two… her dick-tail went into her own pussy and stayed. "Mommy… Mama… They hurt," Selkie states before passing out.

"She must be more backed up then I thought," Psylocke muttered; glancing at the panting Aurora trying to think of something to help her child, she tried to remove her daughters tail yet it was hard to get out since for some reason, it refused to move while it was now moving in and out within Selkie's vagina.

" _We need to get it out of her… But how?_ " Neesha stated within her mind to Psylocke before she summoned; to make Neesha stated in a gotta-be-kidding-me tone, " _An Onahole, really?_ " "Its special though silly Other-Half, just watch." Once she waved it, it was as if the dick-tail must of smelled or sensed it as within moments; it looked like it was going to cum in Selkie, went right into the item and to stun Neesha, it was absorbing all that semen before the dick she saw, moved in it within moments.

As time passed it seemed that this would be a while, "I wonder how this would be with Aurora's breasts," bringing Aurora's body to the moving appendage as she indeed passed out, the tail changed its mind; moving to the left breast while slithering into the tit as well as pumping in and out; however this brought a sort of change: her.. their child grew a new tail within seven seconds; fluid on it, as it began doing the same thing to Aurora's other breast. "Well… Shit," Psylocke states in surprise as both tails came outside of the nipple and then… stilled on the bed. Thinking that it was over, Psylocke slowly moved to the two tails; seeing them dead to the world, "What is it with that milk of yours," Psylocke said to no one in question, and also lapping some of the milk herself, "Oh fuck, now I see… It's addicting as hell."

She then before letting Neesha take control, took her currently knocked-out mate with her psychic abilities, to their room, and Neesha when in control, quickly passed out.

* * *

"So Kris... Are you ready to win your third ribbon?" Neesha asked as the girls returned to the road in the morning while Selkie to her worry, still leaked yet knew her child was in minor pain of sorts yet couldn't do anything about that except from the doctor before they left checked to confuse them all, both her and Lucy when asked, and was gel for Selkie with a shocked Lucy afterwards, as she went alone. "Yeah, I even caught a couple Pokémon along the way while you girls were distracted," Kris said.

Lily decided to head to their home after still researching on how to get her voice back into her; plus the girls felt she was still adjusting things still.

Passing through Route 34, they stopped by a little house that had an obvious sign, "Daycare Center?" Aurora asked in slight confusion, "Oh... I remember this place," Kris spoke up as they all turned to her; Casey currently blushing as Lucy told them what occurred last night as Luna was with Selkie and Misty; Anabel and the others currently with them, "This is where you can leave your Pokémon here anytime you want and while your away, they grow stronger," the girls nodded, "Even so, I would like to train my Pokémon myself," Aurora said to her mates yet was too worried as to why Selkie's chest is still leaking as Anabel had to give their child a boost of sorts with Mewtwo's aid very early this morning; to aid Selkie and to have her illusion powers able to work, still. She kept getting distracted from her pain.

"That's understandable, but this is for those who don't have enough time on their hands," the elderly man said; overhearing the conversation. "Tell me how would you girls like an egg?" He asked, "Are you sure?" Aurora asked in return in slight surprise, "Yes, we've had this egg for quite some time with nobody claiming it," he said presenting the egg.

Thinking it over, Kris was the one to take the egg. Yet he then gave Casey a odd looking one to which he states, a odd gleam in his eyes briefly before stating anything, "We also had that egg here for sometime, and I truly have a feeling… That it was meant for you child." Despite being confused what he meant as it was big slightly, the egg was slightly bigger than Kris's yet it had gold-like bumps on top in shape of a crown, with the egg shell a stone-grey color and had black lines with them once turned, look like daggers at the tips, red ones.

"Finally," Neesha said sitting in an outdoor cafe an hour later as they were able to catch a bus to take them to the city, "The Contest isn't until two days from now… So let's go explore," Kris said while holding Luna's hand; Selkie's two tails to make her groan in a rasp, whacked her in the head before wrapping around her frame in a "X"-like body-belt and her chest hurting again as she applied the pink gel to her chest while also staying behind a few moments; before catching up.

"Yeah we can get you a better outfit," Misty added. Heading to the department store, the girls bought a bunch of different items for both pleasure and travel; Selkie's chest needed more gel now to ease her comfort, "If you girls need me, I'm going to buy some T.M. for later," Aurora said in which they all nodded. Traveling to the third floor, Aurora bought a couple T.M.'s when she noticed an all too familiar uniform outfit. Yet she followed the person to the location within the store; wondering why he was on edge slightly.

"So your here as well, huh… Troublesome," Aurora turned, "Oh hello Silver, pleasure to see you again," he eye rolled back at her, "Word is that you and your bitches drove out Team Rocket," now glaring at the young man, Aurora corrected him, "No not really, Lance was the one that drove them out when we just held them off," Silver snorted, "Just like I thought: you're too weak; too afraid to take them on your own," Silver scoffed, "I'm out of here," purposely shoving her aside, he left the building.

Regrouping with the other girls eventually, Aurora told them about her encounter and getting things; with her being irked at signing autographs, "What would Team Rocket want in Goldenrod City?" Misty asked out loud. "Who cares let's find and stop them before they try anything," Neesha said; wanting revenge for what they did to her and their children; also figuring from Selkie's chest must have been their tampering as well as they all thought they saw things as her chest grew a cup size, "Goldenrod is a pretty big city... Where would we start first?" Anabel said pointing out the major flaw in that plan. "Let's wait till after Kris' contest is over," Aurora said as the contest was oddly bumped to today, as they were considered lucky to made it in time.

The girls however quickly decided to leave their kids behind when they do decide to raid the Team Rocket Base, with Lucy and Casey in charge…. if they find it that is.

* * *

As the Contest began, the girls were in the stands cheering for their girl; however, it was when the big screen was suddenly taken over, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Team Rocket Exclusive; Proton, and this is a take over," shocked, no one was prepared for the Team Rocket Grunts storming in.

Recovering quickly, Aurora shouted in anger from the group ruining her mates chance to perform, "Pikachu: Electro Explosion," similar to Firefly, the grunts were sent flying, "If you want to come and rebel, then follow me," cheering various trainers and coordinators rose up and exiting the Contest Hall; they were met with various Rocket Grunts, but they were easy to take down.

The girls then told Casey to lead the children to safety, and she and Lucy was in charge.

Arriving at the Radio Tower now, the grunts were a bit harder; but nothing the girls couldn't handle, "This time you won't have Lance saving you," Proton sneered as he sent a Croagunk and a Golbat to battle, in which Misty sent out her Dewgong and Anabel her Espeon. "Croagunk: Mud Slap on them both and Golbat, you use Air Cutter," Proton shouted, "Espeon: Light Screen to block both attacks," Anabel coutered quickly, "Dewgong: Ice Shard followed by your Icy Wind," Misty instructed, jumping in front of her battle partner, the Psychic-type Eeveelution invoked a yellow screen; blocking both attacks then once the shield was down, Dewgong went into attacking both of them at the same time. "Croagunk, attack Dewgong with Revenge and Golbat, attack that pathetic feline with Bite," Proton barked, "Dewgong use Sheer Cold," Misty shouted when Croagunk was close enough not to be able to dodge so it fainted the second the beam of arctic ice touched it, "Espeon: Psyshock followed by Psybeam," Anabel ordered; resulting the Golbat breaking the glass wall, "Grr, Weezing get your ass out here now," Proton shouted, "Golbat get back in there and use Air Cutter," he barked out.

As Light Screen was put back up, they didn't see Weezing coming in from the right until they heard, "Weezing: Self-Destruct," eyes widening, they saw the explosion and once the smoke cleared, the girls sighed in relief when both of their Pokémon were still breathing, "Psyshock/Ice Shard," the girls shouted ending the battle.

Once Proton was defeated, he didn't realize that he dropped a card of sorts, "A key card?" Misty said picking it up, "There are rumors that there is a locked door in the underground tunnels," Lance told the girls, and deciding to check it out the girls entered the, now, accessible room; not knowing Lucy and their kids were taken, "Hey what are you doing here?" A voice shouted, "Well girls, let's get to work," Aurora said and transforming; the grunts were falling by the masses.

"So you're the ones that's been stopping us," a female said; turning to the door, the girls saw an older female with red hair that was in a white with a black trimmed suit, "And you are?" Misty asked in guard like the others girls, "Ariana, Team Rocket Executive for the Johto Branch," she answered, "But what surprises me is that our primary targets are all in one room… Well mostly, as we already taken the others," Ariana said with a smirk as cold dread and anger settled in their hearts by what she meant, "Now come peacefully or else be destroyed," she threatened revealing her six Pokémon; which were Arbok, Vileplume, Drapion, Sneasel, Muk, and finally Alakazam.

Pretending to think about it, the girls went on the offense; Aurora just screwing everything and going in herself with Pikachu, as the eyes on the back of her head, using Thunderbolt when the time was needed, however, it seems that all high ranking members of Team Rocket have a Pokémon that can teleport as Ariana used a revive shard on her Alakazam, and teleported out of there. But before she did, she stated to what relieved them slightly yet still angered them at the same time, "you're lucky you showed up; otherwise those brats would be next for our projects, as revenge."

Exploring the lab the girls had to puke, for inside some of the rooms, were dead children; some not even five years of age, "Those monsters," Misty said, "All of these children... Are orphans," Anabel said typing on the computer yet blinked in minor surprise after finding a few things, "They've been adopted under fake names only to be experimented on… And there is a survivor that somehow escaped a while back, but it doesn't list her name or other information… Quite a few of them at least yet this one was under Project Soldier," she added.

Traveling away from the group as they were able to find the girls as Anabel teleportated them out of the area, Aurora saw what seems to be Ariana's office, "Goddamn, look at all of this," Aurora was in awe at the loot she discovered from Golden Nuggets, to even a Mega Stone for Houndoom.

Sitting in the rolling chair now, Aurora went to typing on the computer when a password blocker appeared, "Now if I was a Team Rocket member what password would I choose," she asked herself then decided to try something, "How about, 'Team Rocket is Supreme," seeing that it was accepted, Aurora restrained herself from rolling her eyes while continuing her search. It was then to regret it afterwards soon, as it was filled with videos of them forcing Pokémon DNA into the children alongside one that caused the camera to explode yet she also held back her inward rage, while downloading all the files. Selkie was shown to be one of them; with that doctor personally doing so from what he stated he injected Miltank, Ninetails, and one other DNA he didn't mentioned, into her.

Seeing a small chest under the desk in plain yet hidden sight, Aurora opened it to reveal a single pure and truly golden apple; with a sickly-green stem and leaf, with when she opened it slightly, had pitch-black insides that are not only soft and gooey, but has silver seeds; which come out with ease.

"Oh not another one," groaning a bit, she hesitated yet was also tempted to eat it and without even thinking from a odd yet familiar voice that whispered in order, to eat it now, Aurora took a huge bite. It tasted sickenly-sweet; like a mixture of the richest chocolate there ever existed, mixed with a hint of cinnamon and cream cheese used in donuts.

Aurora suddenly felt weak and tried to stand but moaned in both pain and pleasure mixed, as she began panting while feeling her body heating up all around her, "W-What's happening… to me?" Her eyes widened as she saw to make her hold back a scream as her hands shook before claws came out like diamonds, between her fingers; similar to wolverine, but with a hook point at the tips. Her back then hurt, while hearing Shade oddly scream for Azusa's name; with Aurora holding back another scream while feeling fangs puncture slightly her lower lip, as wings burst out of her clothing's back, just like Azusa's before they went painfully back. Then she truly screamed as she was on her knees at this points, as her head looked behind her as she grabbed her ass, and moaned painfully as to shock her, a tail suddenly sprouted from her tail-bone; with it waving back and forth before it then went back into her and appeared again with a dick this time as the last one, leaked juices; before her hips and ass grew to match her new figure up top. She then felt irritation in her eyes a brief moment before that faded as well.

Aurora thought it was over before feeling her body that was slowly going down, to heat up again as she widened her eyes while grunting in pain; with a brief moan from her lips, "You have gotta be fucking kidding me," her chest began to grow alongside her ass at the same time; ripping sounds heard as with each beat of her hard-thudding heart, they grew. Her chest as it grew and burst out of her outfit, and groaning as her nipples went into themselves; her areola puffed slightly bigger and puffy at the same time, then she stiffened in shock as she felt the familiar feelings of growth, "No way… No fucking way this is happening…" she was now growing a new set of breasts that within a few minutes, now matched her newly grown P-Cupped chest under her old ones; the same thing happening to the nipples on them as well. Her body to make her hold back another scream, felt itself stretch and her clothing to her horror now burned off, as she was also eight feet tall with lean muscles. Her dick finally summoned itself without her meaning to, and grew to an impressive 6.5 feet.

Suddenly Aurora felt the urge to cum and rubbing herself, she instantly came to shock her; as she came twice as much as she did before. Yet her dick refused to to stay down and wondered why her vagina didn't cum as well, as when she touched it, it was utterly dry yet they were puffy and begging for relief; yet she also didn't feel like it down there.

"Aurora," Misty screamed out in shock as the ice futa maiden finally saw she was here in the room, seeing the transformation end, as the other girls came in after her, "Oh god… What happened to you?" Kris said in worry as they had to help her up since Aurora was also currently weak at the moment, still, "Girls," Neesha said holding the stem of a fruit nearby their Alpha, "Aurora... Please tell us you didn't eat a fruit without seeing or knowing what it was… Right?," Anabel asked/stated in concern; however, they were all shocked when the clothes they found to put on her, burned right off, "Could this be…. part of the fruit?" Misty voiced as while they grabbed the flash drive that was finished downloading, they didn't see a pair of satisfied red eyes that vanished.

Having Anabel place an illusion on their Alpha, which thankfully didn't break, the girls brought Aurora to their hotel room while also explaining to the kids and stating everything was fine; also secretly relieved that they went experimented on at all. "Neesha, Anabel… You girls go with Kris to watch her finish up her Contest," Misty said as they were reluctantly looking at Aurora and her a few times, "I'll take care of her."

Watching them leave, Misty went over to her mate as Aurora; from what she saw, looked shocked right now at her changes, "It… It was too tempting My Aqua, I simply couldn't help it at all. It was like something out of a dream yet I know it isn't," Aurora stated to Misty as her mate now sat next to her, on the bed.

"There must have been a odd reason that female kept the fruit, but for it to do," Misty waved her hands all over Aurora's frame as her mate's dick was soft yet refused to go away, and her four breasts jiggled each time she breathed, "All this to you, it's as if… Your cursed or something." Aurora only nodded as she looked at her hands slightly from seeing those claws came out again; wincing briefly before dismissing them yet she was also irked as her new tail whacked her in the head while wrapping; to make Misty blush, around her waist gently. "It seems that way My Aqua, but I truly don't know what to do now as luckily it seems I'm myself… Mostly, as I hear Shade oddly crying over Azusa; in my head."

Misty gave her Alpha a look as suddenly they turned from an unexpected flash of light showing on the stand next to them, and they were confused at seeing an odd bracelet that had sigils etched onto it in squared sections.

It was at this point once Aurora curiously grabbed it, they froze once she placed it on, she then yelled in quick surprise as all her clothing and outfits she has with her, vanished into an odd light that was then sucked into it, and she glowed to the point they all blocked their eyes.

When it died down, Aurora was still nude yet that the bracelets sigils were oddly glowing; like a rainbow all at once, before settling. Aurora before they can speak, decided to try something as it felt… instinctive, so closing her eyes she heard her girls gasp in surprise and opening them the Clan Head is now wearing to what seems to be a tube top, under a midriff jacket, along with a knee length skirt and combat heels. But it adjusted to her new look as well, and when she touched it she was confused as it felt like... it was her skin, yet it faded away like glass or data before doing so again, as she was wearing that outfit.

"Well… It does solve our clothing issue with you Alpha," Anabel states as secretly, that illusion she was able to pull off earlier, well it was taxing on her reserves for some reason. Aurora only nodded as they then began to get around and leave as Kris won her contest yet got an Off-Region T.M.; Dazzling Gleam, as a prize.

Seeing herself in the mirror though after a time of feeling better an hour later, she saw she looked oddly like a animal hybrid of sorts truly as she had four breasts, a tail that was slender like Selkie's she saw, her extra features as her eyes changed to have star-like irises mixed with her own eye color yet also having black scylla, and she was lean yet tall, as an Amazon now. Also realizing that her dick still wouldn't go away yet thankfully the bracelet hid it by returning her outfit as she muttered, "Things can't be worse, right?"

It seems Arceus was still causing problems as Selkie came into the room in as before Aurora could ask what was wrong, she grew worried as her child's nipples were extended slightly and her breasts seemed swollen too much, and the one main concern from her child's body was her mental words to her now, "Mommy, they hurt very bad… Gel… Not Work," Selkie's face was scrunched up in pain as Aurora gasping at the realization from recalling the Milking Pokémon in her DNA, she hesitated yet pulled one nipple to get a surprise mental scream/yelp as milk quickly gushed out from her child's left-nipple.

Seeing her child in pain, she decided to show her as when she was still young, she was taught how to milk the Miltank's back in Pallet before they were moved.

After seven minutes or so milking both breasts, Selkie was in relief before passing out to worry her, and calling Neesha quickly, she grabbed her child and was explained as to what was wrong, "Those fuckers better watch out as next time… It would be personal."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in a certain God's realm…**_

"She better enjoy that bracelet as I foresee making another; due to that fruit's influences on another, in the future," Arceus stated to itself as it was sleeping in its Pokémon form before changing after a brief thought in an minor flash, into a attractive female.

She was half her Pokémon's forms original height while being lean with curvy in the right places, alongside a palmable ass and her chest looking to be about ZZ-Cups with puffy areolas along with inverted nipples. She also had the very same sigils that was in that bracelet tattooed on her body that glowed in a specific color, and she had a huge cock before that dismissed itself to leave a puffy yet not truly needy, vagina. She then snapped her fingers and now wore a transparent toga as her form matched slightly as a human-like version of her Pokémon form, as well.

"Well since I'm up… Let's see about my side project I need to finish up," Arceus states as she then vanished from her domain.

 _ **The following day...**_

* * *

While her girls were out shopping with the kids; after she settled to her new…. form, Aurora decided to go face the Goldenrod Gym Leader.

"Hello… Is anyone here?" She asked while entering the building, "Over here," turning to the other side, Aurora scanned the gym leader now with a lustful look; she was in her late teens/early adult, her hair was pink and pulled into a twin ponytail held up by two barrettes. Her outfit consists of a white with pink stripes at the end of the sleeves, straining to her Double-D rack, with a pink stripe going down the button line along with a pair of short shorts, showing her bubbly ass, and finishing off the looks the gym leader had black screw socks with sneakers.

"Hello I'm Whitney: the Gym Leader of Goldenrod," she introduced before finally seeing and blushing a few moments when she saw Aurora, "Hello to you to," Aurora purred as her nose quickly picked up arousal from the Gym Leader, "I was wondering if I could challenge you to a gym battle," she asked to make Whitney shake her head briefly and quickly states with a determined look, "Of course, but only if we can fuck after," Whitney immediately blushed when the words escaped her mouth as she secretly voiced those out loud, from her thoughts, "Sure we could," briefly stunning Whitney at how easy it was, "Now let's get to battling," nodding, Whitney took her place on the other side, "Three on three sounds alright with you?" She asked, "Of course," Aurora nodded while grabbing her Pokéball.

"Clefairy, you're up first," Whitney said as Aurora saw the dubbed Fairy/Normal-type was to her surprise a shiny version, "Honchkrow; I need your help," Aurora whole they traveled to get to the city found by luck a Dusk Stone and evolved her Murkrow into a Honchkrow from her Pokémon's agreement, evolved it.

"Clefairy, ummm... Use Metronome," Whitney said a bit distracted by Aurora's jiggling boobs, and out of the many moves Metronome can pick, it chose the Fairy-type move; Dazzling Gleam, landing some major damage on the Dark/Flying-type. "Honchkrow; Dark Thunder followed by Faint Attack, then Toxic Wing," powering through the pain, Honchkrow unleashed a black lightning bolt before vanishing; slapping Clefairy with a purple wing, the effects were instant as the Normal/Fairy-type had purple electricity jumping around it, "Clefairy; Sing," widening her eyes, Aurora went into action quickly, "Honchkrow; Haze then Steel Wing," inhaling some of the black smoke, Clefairy was unable to sing only realize later on that it was launched out of the cloud, and into the wall. "Clefairy use Double Slap," somewhat able to focus, Whitney was able to get a couple of damage in before falling to the poison.

"Nidorina it's your time to shine," Whitney called out, revealing a light-blue colored Nidorina, showing that it is indeed the female species of Nidoran. "Totodile: fight time," appearing on the battlefield, Water-type starter began to dance; getting giggles from both girls, "Nidorina: Double Kick," Whitney began despite finding the Croc Pokémon cute, "Propel yourself up with Water Gun, then launch a Water Pulse," Aurora countered, and dodging the attack, Totodile gained some air muddying the field and dealing some damage to Nidorina. "Nidorina; Scratch," Whitney shouted, "Counter with your own Scratch," Aurora followed, but after a combo of Water Gun followed by Water Pulse Nidorina fainted but what followed surprised even Aurora as Totodile started to evolve, gaining a caveman appearance, "Croconaw," he growled out doing a little dance still, "Congrats on evolving," Aurora said in both humor and pride.

"Miltank, it's all up to you," Whitney said revealing her final Pokémon, "Croconaw can you still battle?" She asked giggling again at the dance he was doing, distracting Whitney as her blush returned. "M-Miltank Rollout," she stuttered out and before Aurora could act, Croconaw did it for her firing a brown wave that soaked the field with mud. The effects of that was Miltank unable to get solid traction; leaving it open to a Water Pulse, "Miltank try and use Stomp," Whitney shouted but the cow Pokémon continued to slip in the mud. "Croconaw; increase the speed of Water Pulse with Water Gun," the combined attack actually did enough to land critical damage on Miltank. "Mil-" "Croconaw; Leer then Scratch," Aurora yelled off cutting Whitney off and winning the match.

"Here you go," Whitney said nervously handing over the badge; recalling her words, and taking it Aurora quickly brought the Gym Leader in for a kiss, using the surprising gasp to her advantage, and shoving her tongue in Whitney's mouth, while quickly tasting strawberries. As the need for air was too much to ignore, Aurora sexually bit Whitney's lips; bringing the Gym Leader back to reality, "Let's take this somewhere else," she breathly whispered in Whitney's ear as her cock was rock-hard under her bracelets disguise.

Once in her room at a hotel; within the city, Whitney was about to say something; however, she forgot what so say when Aurora's clothes seem to shatter like glass, her eyes popped when she saw Aurora's dick and true figure, "Don't you think that it's time to continue," she smirked lustfully as her lips found Whitney's, Aurora unbuttoned the Gym Leader's top while squeezing her breasts. Feeling hot, Whitney's moans were muffled as her mouth was still occupied by Aurora's mouth, "Tell me... Are you thirsty?" The futanari purred as she would soon wondered after one thing: the fuck just happened; nodding Whitney blushed when Aurora began playing with her top rack so that after a few attempts, her nipples could appear on all four of her own sets, "Drink up."

Wordlessly nodding, Whitney took a nipple in her mouth; lewdly moaning once the milk touched her tongue. After lapping for a few minutes, Whitney was about to saw something yet froze stiff before moaning as Aurora despite her needs, widened her eyes as she saw Whitney's breasts began to grow; soon at the point of showing an impressive amount of tit-flesh with minor sloshing sounds of milk inside, from the struggling sports bra in which Whitney now saw to her shock yet grunted in brief pain, as it snapped; revealing her newer chest as it stopped growing into a large G-Cup, and her nipples then grew a bit more to be slightly more pointy, and began to leak. She moaned although to stun Aurora now; before her eyes went back to being turned on, as Whitney had a second set that she came from, grew under her original set.

"Holly-" she yet couldn't finish her sentence as Aurora once more occupied her mouth in need, "MMMNNNN," groaning, Whitney could feel Aurora squeeze the endless stream of milk escaping her top-bust before squeezing below, for the same effect, "Let's move on... Shall we," with a lustful smirk, Aurora laid down on the bed while having Whitney sit her cunt on the futa's lips, "Arceus… This is these biggest dick I've ever seen," blowing on the tip after speaking, she moaned when Aurora in turn, moaned in her pussy.

Thinking of an idea, Whitney sprayed her milk all over Aurora's cock in which she felt it twice briefly, before she shivered in need still, "Let's see how much I can fit," Whitney told herself aloud and using both of her hands, began to jerk it off; swallowing the tip as well as Whitney could already feel it enter every inch of her small mouth. "I know you can take more," Aurora said in a growl suddenly and lifting her legs, she had them on top of Whitney's head; forcing herself to swallow more of the futa's dick, "Ugh . . . Mmmnnn," the Gym Leader let out groaning as she was surprised by the action, "Breath through your nose," Aurora advised as she found Whitney's clit and with two fingers, coated in electricity as she pinched it, "UGHHHHHH," eyes popping, Whitney came for the first time as all four breasts made her milk squirting in an arc, out of their containers. This was soon followed by Aurora loudly moaning in Whitney's cunt; signalling that her dick was cumming as well; although, the Clan Head wasn't going to allow Whitney to remove her dick; so she legged around Whitney's head. Feeling the globs of semen fill her mouth and soon her stomach, Whitney's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as the sensation forced her body to orgasm once more; once Whitney was free she tried to keep the cum in her body... but it was too much.

Resting Whitney on the bed, Aurora rubbed the tip of her dick against Whitney's anus; slowly inserting her dick, Whitney was then wide eyed yet oddly mooed in a moan as to worry Aurora halfway, she grew horns within her hairline yet despite it being very tight, began to move as Whitney in turn, grabbed her upper breasts as Aurora turned her around and began moving, "Moo, moo… Fuck me in my asshole!" Whitney stated aloud as her pussy was leaking her love juices and her ass; to briefly make it more easily for Aurora, became slick somehow as a few minutes later, Aurora roared as she came in the girl's asshole.

"Aurora, I thought you had.. A gym… Battle still," Neesha began to ask in wonder at first before seeing the two girls freeze up yet wondered why Whitney was like that and blushing when they made eye contact, yet oddly began to quickly be aroused when she smelled a weird smell in the air and coming from… Aurora's still dry vagina. "Do you care if I join Alpha?"

Seeing no harm yet also felt like something just occurred when the two looked at each other, Aurora nodded as Neesha went over and kissed Whitney as she in turn, keenly moaned a moo into the kiss as her ass began plumping up to now be palmable yet also jiggle slightly, as her height then increased a few inches or so, to be 5'7 now. She then gained decent yet still impressive birthing hips to make her frame still lean, but exotic looking now, as Aurora turned her around, and began to fuck her again in the now jiggling ass while Neesha; to make Whitney worry slightly despite also being surprised by her true form showing now with the cock and balls, began to rub her penis onto the leaking cunt lips, and then enter slowly as Aurora's thrusts made it so until Neesha widened her eyes, and then stated to make Aurora do so in confusion, "Stop!"

They both saw tears in Whitney's eyes as realization set in, as she was and still currently at the moment, a virgin.

"Aurora, please before we do anything, can I comfort my mate?" Neesha asked gently; inwardly stunned by herself stating that as Aurora's mind however didn't register the words, and only nodded as Neesha placed her mouth to gently kiss while also slipping in her tongue, moving back, and shoving her full length in her as Whitney's eyes widened with more tears falling down her face as Aurora sensed like Neesha, after a few minutes; Whitney's hips slowly began to move on their own, now slowly moved as one; Neesha's prick showing easily within Whitney as a moving bulge.

Neesha then began rubbing Whitney's breasts as she mooed in a moan as such when that happened, and they picked up even more as the need to cum filled the two hybrid's minds as within moments, Neesha and Aurora came into both holes. Whitney was puking semen however from Aurora cumming in her asshole so much, that it traveled upward; tears once again coming from her eyes in both pain/pleasure and also puking semen up like that.

Despite this, they got into a position as Neesha was still screwing Whitney's pussy; as they stood up for this, and Aurora to make Whitney wide eyed as she began to gag again as Aurora forced her cock to gently go into the girls mouth, and down her throat once again. They then kissed each other while moving now as Aurora was secretly frustrated by not feeling her vagina cumming this entire time, and Whitney's body was moving from side to side; like a pattern as they Whitney's four breasts leaked while moving in jelly-like movements as well as her ass jiggling with each thrust from Neesha. Hearing muffled moo-like moans from Whitney, they speed up as she kept cumming from her pussy. With another roar from Aurora, she came alongside Neesha who only grunted as Whitney felt truly full to the point that she wouldn't be hungry for the entire day.

Whitney then passed out in sexual bliss; her body twitched slightly as semen escaped from her mouth, ass and slowly from her vagina as secretly, it wasn't her safe day.

"Now you want to tell me why you stated 'Mate' to Whitney, Neesh," Aurora stated in a growl to make Neesha shake her head in shock, as now she felt conflicted: as she now loved both Whitney and Aurora, but can't figure out why. Once they called their mother; Aurora's birth mother Delia, they were stunned to learn that the way Neesha's anatomy is, well she may have her own soulmates out there besides Aurora being her main one; she would gain beta-soulmates of her own.

Taking a deep breath after a few minutes to digest this information, Aurora said, "I can understand what you're going through, but please remember: what yours is mine, and mine is yours... Ok," Neesha hesitantly nodded, "So it's ok if I get one of your mates pregnant, you do the same to mine," Aurora added yet took a step back as Neesha unexpectedly growled before blinking in surprise, and then quickly holding her head as she heard mostly Psylocke stating firmly, " _No. My mate, not hers… All mine._ " "Psylocke is being possessive about that opinion, yet I agree with you Aurora," " _I won't until something changes my mind from that,_ " Psylocke added to make Neesha sweat dropped at her Pokémon/Persona-Half.

Aurora seems relieved at this as later on, and an explanation later to the Gym Leader as they don't know why Whitney's figure is like this now, Anabel reluctantly sent her back to Erika to see what is wrong with her as since she was also studying to be a doctor before being as she is, and decided to stay two more days as soon, a special girl's birthday is coming up.

* * *

 _ **In a different location hidden near a odd forest at night...**_

The Crime Boss; Giovanni, tossed his glass against the wall as the other Rocket Members watched it shatter.

"HOW IN ARCEUS' FUCKING HELL DO I KEEP LOSING TO A BUNCH OF FREAKS," he shouted after using hundreds of dollars to bail out his men, "It should only be a coincidence that they keep running into out operatives," a familiar blonde hair girl answered while inwardly pleased at hearing Lucy was safe as she didn't get a chance to keep her word as she was non-stop working on the terms of getting fossils again. "Even so," he said, "Tell me: how are our experiments?" He asked his assistant, "They're slow but successful," she; Domino explained while she felt guilty of herself being part of that; the other assistant only nodding as she wore mostly a get-up of full-body armor to not reveal herself; secretly high tech yet for a purpose, "After the burning of our major Johto Branch as well as our hidden lab in Goldenrod City, we've had to speed up production using every chemical combination, along with using previous combinations."

Giovanni now snarled while stating aloud in anger, "Those stupid dumbasses… They really should have sealed that info better," the two females winced. "Domino, go take a unit and hunt those freaks of nature so we can take their DNA to speed up the chemical make up, for our new army," he barked still furious about the early attack on Goldenrod, "And I may have to send a hit squad to retrieve the only successful experiment from that branch that escaped as well."

Nodding she and the assistant left the room and a few feet away, she stated to herself away from ear shot, "That asshole will get what he deserves sooner or later." The female nodded as Domino usually doesn't feel guilty all that often yet this girl next to her was part of a experiment from fusing a Ditto; her own Ditto into her and well, she has to wear that outfit for keeping herself and was told in order to be out of the organization, she was to be partners with her as such. This was formerly Duplica Callie Minotrim, now an Unstable Ditto Hybrid. " **Yes and it would be better if he did go; otherwise everyone would be free of what he has on most of us, me more-so,** " she stated in a mechanical yet clearly young females voice around twelve, as she was only 4'9, and had glowing pink eyes from the visor to know she was clearly seeing Domino.

Domino nodded yet sighed as while they walked she also kept her surroundings in check as they then entered their shared room to call Lucy. Duplica has been her new roommate as well, for the last month, trusted her like a sibling.

The cell phone ran a few times until she heard a tired hello, "Hey Luce, it's me." She heard minor movement as possibly hearing her voice awoke her, " _Hey couz, I was going to call you eventually and asked why you didn't come and see me like you were going to, My One was like me, disappointed that you didn't._ " Domino gulped yet explained her reasons as well as Duplica stating herself as well as explaining her part; not knowing their call was being now recorded as a hacker hired by Giovanni, bugged her cellphone, "Plus he is making us head over to oversee you and everyone with you, captured, but if it comes to this well… I won't do it Luce. You know how I feel about that," Domino states as Duplica unsealed her mouth guard as a slimy-pink tentacle reaches out and grabbed a apple that was instantly devoured by it, and went back into the mouth guard as it closed.

" _I know what you mean Dice_ ," Lucy stated at her end of the line; one of few nicknames besides the main one being used by her to Domino, " _But I am currently alone as it's late at night and I wanted to tell you as well… I'm pregnant with Selkie's child._ " This made Domino nearly drop the cellphone in minor shock before a mixture of excitement with worry: excitement for her cousin and worry of Giovanni finds out… it wouldn't be pretty, "How did his happen Luce, I bought you planned to take things slow?"

Domino heard a minor cough to know she might have embarrassed her cousin as Lucy then explained; to make both girls blush, and after a ten minutes, " _\- And from what I recalled after I was told, My One had her first heat is why, plus if I have to brag… Well, she was amazing alongside her two parents as they actually helped her… Us out. She also for some reason grew another tail to stun me yet now she also has to learn to regain control of them both, as they oddly, whack her in the head at random times. Plus recently from her asking me that is, wants me to milk her; to relieve her pain from her chest, which why I'm also exhausted._ "

Domino laughed briefly at her cousins words yet sighed while also stating, as she was tired yet wanted to add things before going to bed, "Well… I could make an excuse and maybe see you in the next Gym-Based town then Luce, and maybe I can meet your new family you made," she then heard a playful tsk before freezing in place by her next words; silently gulping, " _You mean our family. In fact despite Aurora somewhat having trust issues, I had to tell her our… past, Tulip, and she actually accepted us both._ " Hearing the yawn, Domino states softly to her cousin, "Well I should let you go; if your pregnant then you are going to be tired more often than ever," hearing a hum, " _You seem to be right in that Tulip, I guess I better let you go… Maybe you can bring Duplica as well? From what I get is that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time._ "

Nodding in her end, Domino states in agreement, "Ya, and maybe we could also catch up and I get to know Selkie better." " _Yes, I have a feeling you will get along with My One greatly as despite her being mute, she is a kind and gentle person… like Auntie was._ " Holding back a sigh, she merely nodded as Duplica sat in a chair as inside the armor is like a bed as well for her to stay within it; only one bed due to Domino being the only one using it, "I bet… Anyways, goodnight Luce." She heard a tired night as Lucy hanged up.

" **You're cousin sounds… interesting Domino,** " Duplica states as she in turn only nodded as they went to sleep.

An agent who was also the hacker, decided to postpone giving this recording to the boss as he sees, it wasn't time as he was in a foul mood currently, and decided to bide is own time as he then got on the phone and called another group he secretly works for, "Yes; that Project Fox you all have been looking for… Well, they done it and it is roaming free currently: in Johto." He only nodded by his true boss from Team Plasma, "So you may end up coming to Johto sooner as not only for the projects, but also the rumored crystal within Johto? Can't wait to see the moron's face at this outcome sir… Will do, I will keep an eye on things. Agent Terror, over and out."

* * *

 _ **Next day; in the morning…**_

Thinking for a perfect birthday present for Misty, Aurora saw a necklace in the jewelry store from leaving early, after buying it and placing it in her bag that oddly enough, won't burn except all her clothing did; tested the idea out again that is, she went back to the hotel seeing Misty eating breakfast currently with everyone.

"Morning Birthday girl," Aurora said kissing Misty right on the lips while also adding tongue, "Thanks," she said as she ate her favorite meal currently: Kingler Cakes and Fried Magikarp in Sweet and Sour Sauce, with Rice. Seeing the food, Aurora thought of a good idea for her present; as she has been struggling to think of a good one, " _It has been a while since we had sex, especially with food involved_ ," Aurora thought sitting down as Shade since last night has been… talking to her more then usual; not knowing Azusa, her secret lover, was fused into her wellbeing once she ate that fruit. " _I say you have her screw you on this table_ ," Aurora blushed as Shade assaulted her with images, secretly getting her hard halfway yet knew right now wasn't the good time to do so.

After eating, the couple called up their children; making them inwardly sweat drop as Molly drank semen once again after asking for it, from Neesha; not knowing that it was Aurora who she tasted her semen from still mixed with regular Miltank Milk, " **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA** ," Misty smiled as Emily sitting in her lap, to make Misty blush; as despite her being a preteen of twelve, she knew her mentality was that of Molly's, gave her a handmade present she secretly stood up half-the-night for.

It was a handmade bracelet with light-blue and teal beads, and a actual gem that was Misty's birthstone in between them; as this also made Misty soften her eyes, as it stated in black words her first name on one side, and Emily's on the other. "I thought you like a bracelet as Papa said it would be better for me to make you something from the heart… Whatever that is, then buy it for you Mama. Auntie Kris helped and allow me to use her Water Stone she found, as well as a gem she bought here, to make it." Emily stated hesitantly and was frozen as she was hugged by Misty; not seeing a brief flicker in her adopted mother's eyes as back in Celadon City, this oddly touched Claudia, "Thank you Emily… I think I'll keep it with me, always." Emily then relaxed from being tensed; her third eye also showing it as well, as Misty also received a lot of other gifts; with the girls stating that she had more waiting back in their own house back in her room.

Though Misty inwardly frowned as she saw her adoptive child was still the way she was from knowing the tradition back in Techno City, " _It seems I'm both a good and bad mother at not seeing you eat that odd fruit…. I wonder what it would do to me though?_ " She briefly thought as she was then led by Emily and the other children alongside Neesha, as both Hale sisters persisted and also stated, there was more to show her.

Once Misty left with Neesha and their children, Aurora sighed before looking at Anabel in question, "So you are doing the decorations for her cake then?" She nodded as the others also nodded about the game and other things; as despite the way they look, they are still kids at heart slightly, "Well… I have a good idea as I wanted to do tonight, for her," Aurora stated to get the other girls; her mates with her, to quickly listen. Although Shade was still bombarding Aurora with submissive images, she sighed, as it was now lonely within the ice futa's mind.

Going through the market for ingredients as the city is huge, Aurora didn't see a extremely beautiful woman; modifying her looks to be half-proportioned to not freak anyone out, in a modified toga also, walked up to her, "Can I help you with something?" She asked as a booth appeared next to her with odd wares, and making Aurora jump as she was deeply thinking not only Misty, but her recent changes still, "No, not really Mam; I'm just getting things for my girlfriends birthday."

She nodded wisely as if, she knew while gesturing to the bag in Aurora's right hand, "I see your words to be true, child, as it is obvious from your bag from the store a few rows down, from my own stall, on the plastic." Aurora blushed lightly at that, yet looked at her booth briefly in sudden interest as she had a lot of odd things… including some fruit, she knew as as well. "Ahh… Now I have your attention? These objects as well as fruit, are given to me from time to time, and I sell them at a decent price to those that have pure interest." The merchant states with a hidden look in her eyes, and saw Aurora looking at all the things she secretly collected over the years… Including a odd star-like ring, that peeked the ice futa's interest; as well as a few things.

Looking at all of the fruits in stock as well as other items she bought a couple fruit along with a few items that looked weird yet seems cool for her kids, and that ring for only $400 Pokédollars, "As a first time buyer, I'll even through in a few… personal favorite fruits of mine for free, and recently this ankle bracelet I found among a few digs," Aurora had to refuse, "Sorry but I already have a bracelet," she said, "A woman can wear more than one item that goes well with their figure, my child. In fact… you remind me of someone that came recently to my shop, not to long ago."

A bit confused, Aurora bought it and placing it on her right ankle, it wrapped around her right leg perfectly with the design being that of snowflakes, electricity, and small bits of flames; with the top part showing that it could be used for a Mega Stone.

The booth owner couldn't help but say out loud although, as the ice futa was leaving with her purchases, "If only I was a few years younger, then I would fall for you instantly as a lover of mine, in the past. Mikoto... how things could have been different, but at least I know you are safe… Aurora Shirayuki, please take care of her, my love," pausing as she did not recall giving the lady her full name, Aurora turned around but the lady wasn't there and the booth was empty, as if… no one was there in the first place.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with both Misty and Neesha; along with their kids…**_

Misty was having fun as currently, they had lunch; being it was five hours later, and she also went to a movie she has been wanting to see along with the kids. Right now though, she, alongside the children and Neesha, were at the East Market location within Goldenrod City; as Aurora was in the West, and came to a booth to where a familiar female was selling her wares.

It was Luna and Molly who saw the booth and went over to the area at seeing odd yet cool looking things, with Misty and Co catching up to them as the two girls were then scolded lightly, by Neesha, "No need for scolding since they were being very polite," the woman said gently to the Mewtwo Hybrid; the same woman that was with Aurora only moments so. "Are those... what I think they are?" Misty asked in minor shock, "Why yes, I have plenty to go around… including a few odd ones if you like, I can show you girls."

Looking at the fruits, Misty felt something call to her as well as Molly, "If you want, I can give you a half-off price, and a free fruit to go with it as well… I had it for sometime, and never got around to eat it." Thinking about it as it seemed a fair deal, they agreed taking the items; not seeing the female give Misty a secret look of regret yet kept a smile on her face, as Molly also grabbed a odd gem of sorts that was ruby-red, and clear cut to also make Arceus panic inwardly at remembering who truly inhabits the very stone, she sighed however as she let the child have it alongside; when she whispered briefly into her ear, a gift to her as well… not knowing it was for protection. She gave Molly a pair of cross-like earrings, with a white pearl embedded inside them.

Leaving now after a successful trip, they were now halfway to the hotel until Misty while chatting to Neesha, bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you…. going…. Misty?" A familiar female voice stated to freeze said girl in place. It was her former elder sister, Daisy… but she was wearing run-down clothing then her original outfit; to make Misty half-care slightly of her sister's pale yet thin frame, along with her mishelved yet dirty hair. Yet she was still angered from their fight a long while back.

"Mama… Who is that?" Emily asked innocently yet softly to make Daisy mouthed the word Mama, to herself, as Misty narrowed her eyes at her former sister and stated gently back; holding back the bite she wanted to let out, to Daisy, "It's no one sweetie; just someone who thinks same-genders can't be lovers." Misty was satisfied by the wince Daisy showed briefly on her face at that blow from her words yet her former sister winced again as she then continued, "And is to stubborn at that point to disown their youngest sibling, over a relationship."

Neesha sensing hostilility forming within Misty, looked to all the girls and stated gently; eyeing both Misty and Daisy while doing so, "Girls… Why don't we let Mama and the lady talk things out right now, and we… head over to that small park nearby." Confused yet followed Neesha, the girls all left before Luna hugged Misty alongside Emily, and then catching up to the Mewtwo Hybrid.

It was long and tense silence before Daisy hesitantly stated to her former sibling, "You seem to be doing… great for yourself Misty." Misty didn't say a word as Daisy now sighed before saying in regret; the Suicune Hybrid heard, from her former sibling's tone, "Misty, I know I overreacted and shit, and I was a bad sister-," "Former.. Did you forget you disowned me and nearly cost me my life?" Misty growled out to make Daisy gulp before also giving her an apologetic look, "I-I am truly sorry Misty... I did do the things like the news stated, and the Family Gym was shut down because of me... But I had my reasons for doing so-" "What fucking reason did you have to take everything I knew and love, as well as my own title as a Waterflower, from me? I didn't ask to fall in love with my mate, Aurora, but I did. And I'm still seeing her by the way," Misty saw her sister flinch from her words as she briefly saw an envelope Daisy had in her hands that she retrieved, from Daisy's ragged clothing while continuing her angered rant, "And to top it fucking off, you appearing on my birthday of all days… It's So.. So.. Frustrating from me being in your presence right now, Ex-Sister." Misty saw Daisy had tears forming in her eyes that was filled with many emotions, but her blood was boiling over still in anger, by merely looking at her.

Without saying any words, Daisy shoved the letter to her former sister in which she was secretly hoping; which was long gone to possibly forgive her, and stated before leaving sadly; stunning Misty, "I know it's useless at this point... But I'm truly sorry for my actions," Misty snorted, "I'll believe that when Splash becomes a more useful move." Watching Daisy walk away, Misty turned and headed to the park while oddly feeling something clutch at her heart at seeing her sister leave, and also feeling… this was her last time seeing her.

Glancing behind her, Daisy let out a sad smile; happy that Misty was being cared for, "I hope you live a long and happy life . . . little sister and I'm proud of you for standing up for what you believe in," not seeing something snatch her from behind, Daisy saw a strange man, "What is it that you want?" She demanded, "I want you as my hostage for that girl you just talked to," he demanded as realization settled into her heart and mind. "Never, I won't do that," Daisy denied while preparing for a losing fight, "Please, we both know how weak you are; so just give up," he demanded once more as he was about to punch her in the gut, but Daisy caught it, "She's family and I won't let you harm her," securing her grip, Daisy saw to make her fearful as his eyes were now a familiar shade of red, "He He… _**Then you leave me no choice but to let this vessel to kill you then, Waterflower.**_ "

Daisy then gasped in shock as he then kicked her harshly before landing on the ground suddenly weak as that blow took a lot out of her, and held back a scream as he then picked her up by the hair while also stating coldly; a dark-red energy forming in his free hand now, " _ **Goodnight Waterflower, I do hope your contract was..**_ _**Fulfilling useful,**_ " with one final thought, Daisy died with a sad smile; it being the only remaining facial feature while the man jammed an energy-charged hand through her midsection, and making a burning hole with ease. " _ **Pity, she could have been a fun play thing or sex-slave to me, when I rule once again,**_ " he finalized while walking away, without a care in the world.

It was only hours later that her body was discovered.

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

Feeling that same pain throughout her body last night but less still, Misty turned on the TV in her room with Anabel, only to scream in shocked horror as Anabel to see what was wrong from the bathroom; as she was half-nude, froze as to what they now heard, like the other girls and everyone within the city was hearing right now.

" _Breaking news: Just hours ago an eyewitness from around 4:32am discovered a body that was also mutilated. From what we all now know, as the injury to what we also figured was fatel and oddly burning at the midsection; without any clues as to what happened, was none-other than the former Daisy Waterflower. As you all may or may not know, this former star has been missing for the past year until now; As the last time anyone has saw of her, was during the construction crew trying to tear down and obtaining the deed to their former gym their family has owned, from back-taxes and payment overdue, in which she had sold everything to get it back, but it was useless._ "

Remembering the letter as the news went on about her sister, Misty went to open it shakily; quickly spotting the tear spots that covered the paper. However hearing something hit the table once opened, Misty gasped seeing a familiar pendant, "Th-This is the pendant I gave her when she turned 13," she stuttered; failing to pick it up. Opening it, she saw the picture of all four sisters missing as if, it symbolized something.

Returning to the letter, Misty tried to read it out loud but she kept stuttering and her hands were shaking; unable to keep still. Sadly seeing this Anabel helped her as she held the letter while seeing it was important, and she began to read.

" _Misty . . . I can't begin to describe how sorry I am to begin with. I should . . . should have realized how different you were but I was to blind to see; due to dear old dad, I wanted to protect you but I ended up pushing you away. By the time you get this I'll be long gone but I want to let you know . . . how proud I am to see you growing up into a beautiful and stunning woman . . . and no matter what happens: you have my full support, even if you don't want it. As you can see I return the pendant to you so that you can make better memories with your loved ones, and forget about little old me._

 _With everlasting love, Daisy Waterflower."_

Crying, Misty didn't see her family enter the room until she felt Aurora hug her, "I'm so sorry," she whispered to her mate soothingly in support, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault… it was mine, I pushed her away and now… now she's dead because of me." Misty shook her head, "No, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know she would die," she argued, "YES I DID, I felt a strange feeling when she walked away but ignored it by my hate for her... blocking my thoughts . . . If I knew what would happen . . ," here Misty couldn't take it anymore and just broke down crying; wailing for Daisy to forgive her for not saving her lost sister from death's grip.

That night as they just stayed in each other's silent comfort; the kids also in the same room as they changed to a large one, Misty kept shaking; unable to get any sleep due to today's event.

In her mind, Misty found herself in the former Waterflower Gym, "Hi Little Mist," gasping Misty turned to see a healthier Daisy. Without even thinking, Misty hugged her older sister with all her strength, "Daisy, I forgive you, I forgive you," she said crying, "Thank you, Little Mist, and I forgive you as well," Daisy said; lifting Misty until she saw her sister had more to say in regret; shocking her by this news, "I died from the deal I made to save you life, as what Lily and Violet knew was not the right way, to bring you back to life and renewing yourself as a Waterflower. He said it was the only way to do so… but at a price, and that price he took by making me do things; in which I tried to save you and our sisters from a year without knowing. I had to head to Goldenrod as it was my last chance at seeing you while I still can… and also trying to get the realtors to not turn our family home into a mall; warning you even."

"Warning… Warning me about what?" Misty asked her sister as she still gave her a sad look to make her freeze in place while understanding things now, "that demon tricked me into doing his dirty work; stealing things within one years time while trying to make me forget you, my family. He is searching for a way to be whole truly, as I truly fear despite my knowing of forgiveness, for you and both our sibling's safety; as well as your loved ones Little Mist. He will stop at nothing to get what he or now mixed wants, by any means necessary."

"You don't mean-," "Shhh… It isnt safe to speak of the former king while in the Land of Dreams, Little Mist; I am currently breaking a few rules of even mentioning any of this to you, as Yveltal and Giratina allowed me to visit you for a short amount of time for only tonight; making me do this with their permission as sooner or later, you will face a lot of trails ahead of you Little Mist, and while I can't be there… Just know that I am always here," Daisy kissed her little sister's forehead before placing a hand to where Misty's heart was. Hearing this, Misty began to tear up as she realized this is it: her sister was truly leaving her for good.

"Shhh… It's ok Little Mist, we will see each other again eventually, but do note: I will be kicking our father's ass when I crossover soon." Daisy gave a sad smile then as Misty sadly laughed at her sister's joke yet she then saw that Daisy was beginning to fade away, "Daisy please… Don't leave me!" She gave a final kiss on her forehead and stated a few final words, before she was gone, "I love you Little Mist," short; those final words meant the world to Misty.

Waking up, Misty went to the large patio while staring at the night sky. Seeing a certain star formation, she let out a smile with tears falling, "Are you alright?" Aurora asked, "Yeah I'm alright," the young waterflower answered, ". . . Can we name our next daughter Daisy . . . Please," Aurora smiled, "I would be honored to do that."

It was late at night now as Aurora allowed Misty to sleep with her tonight; despite it being Anabel's turn; with Aurora inside her vagina from her words, it comforted her, and Misty was currently deeply thinking about not only her sister, but now she was thinking about her adoptive child she barely has bonded at all with, this entire time… Except for her supposed birthday. _Daisy… What would you do as Emily is shy and quiet most of the time around everyone, and I fear she is scared of me still._

Misty sighed as she felt her Alpha's cock shoved deeper into her while she slept; amazed she was still somehow able to take it; not knowing he womb was modified now to do so while pregnant. It then eased out and flopped onto the bed half-hard as Aurora turned over, her back now facing Misty. _But why do I feel like I might see my sister again sooner than later… Maybe_ \- Misty froze as she suddenly felt an odd urge to get up and check on Emily, badly.

So Misty got her teal bathrobe she recently gotten a few weeks ago in a city, and once she wrapped her nude body as like Aurora; who was reluctant yet easily accepted it anyways, loved to sleep in the nude while indoors.

Once she was at her adopted daughter's room, she hesitated yet opened the door and she was glad she did as all but Emily, and both Selkie and her mate; Lucy, were in their own rooms. Emily was tossing and turning as if, in a nightmare with to Misty's horror and fear showing once again, went over to her as Emily seems to be being sexed by an unseen force, while being pinned in her sleep.

"Emily; Wake up Emily! Please!" Misty states aloud to her child as sadly, all the rooms are soundproof. It seems Emily isn't waking up as her eyes were scrunched up, and her new figure was tensed while slightly flexing as if, in pain.

 _What do I do!? I can't figure out how to get her out of this fit she is having! Someone, please help me!_ Misty mentally begged to herself in prayer as it seems whatever was ailing her child, was leaving scratch marks in her arms.

Misty then heard a female voice; the moon outside unknowingly to her was shining within the room, " _ **I have heard your plea young one; I will, however, aid you, but at a cost eventually later-on.**_ " "I don't give a shit, please… Whoever you are, aid me, please." Misty begged at the female voice who felt calm yet kind, to her, to help her child.

" _ **So be it… But remember: I will be watching always until the time of my favor comes, as well as more…**_ " The female voice trailed off as Misty was stunned as a pink-like glow covered her child while she was holding onto Emily, her hands also glowing a teal-color as within moments, Emily stilled while slowly looking to be waking up; both energies quickly fading.

Before Misty could now say or calm Wmily down, she froze in surprise as her adopted daughter hugged her as if, she was her lifeline to make her freeze briefly before hugging her back, feeling tears fall from Emily's eyes, "Mama.. Not-You attacked me in my dreams again… I'm scared of Not-You, I'm sorry Mama."

"Shhh… It's of Emily, it was just a bad dream," Misty states as unknown to her, a grey-like mass rentered Emily from behind while being then grabbed by an unseen force, and taken for questioning by the force that aided Misty.

Misty calmed Emily down enough as she for once, sang the song Daisy when she was little, to her for the next hour as once Emily was asleep, she briefly paused from leaving at hearing a quiet 'Love You Mama' from her, and for once Misty smiled at this, lifting her heart only slightly.


	23. Chapter 20, Finding more on the Curse

_**In the late afternoon…**_

Misty still was depressed about her sister as soon, she would have to try and contact her other two sisters back at the new city they moved to, in Kalos; about Daisy and also the funeral, a month from now.

Sighing while grabbing the pendent she now wore around her neck sadly, she thought about Daisy still and hoping she was having a good time, to what she recalled on crossing over. " _I still feel this is my fault for her death; despite Diabloza being involved._ " She then quickly placed the pendent back into her clothing when she saw the time in the large suite room as it was almost time to celebrate her birthday, officially, as they didn't realize today was it; not the day before.

In her favorite outfit she personally picked out today, she sighed as she then headed to the elevator and it was about to close before a hand stopped it, and a female showed.

She was a head smaller than the saleswoman from the previous day, as she also wore a light-violet dress similar to Storm from the X-Men Evolution; but there was a cut-out of a crescent moon showing the valley of her high E-Cupped breasts and also her light-hourglass figure. She had dark-violet/pink eyes that had light-purple shades hiding them and looked to be at least a few years or so older than Misty.

"I'm sorry to stop your time, but I needed to catch this elevator to go to the lobby. So do you mind if I join you?" The female asked kindly in which Misty shrugged and once in, the door shut and it started to go down, from the fiftieth floor. As silence entered the room, Misty was still thinking of Daisy and the bond they shared, and before she knew it, they were on the first floor, "Take care, Misty Waterflower… We will be seeing each other again very soon." She stated before Misty paused in her steps and widened her eyes while stating to herself quietly, "I didn't mention my name…" Turning around, Misty saw that the lady was already gone, meeting the others in the lobby they headed to the seafood restaurant a few blocks away the party was supposed to be at, "So . . . How are you feeling?" Casey asked, "I'm fine, but it's going to be a while until I get over and recover," the girl who had the northern lights as a hair color, answered.

While the food was being served as it was a traditional seafood meal of sorts, Misty slowly was enjoying herself but blinked as when she looked out the window, she thought she saw that female again and decided it was her mind playing tricks on her. "So My Aqua, you feeling slightly better?" Aurora gently asked as she sensed Misty was still saddened, "Yeah, I'm feeling better with everyone here," she said with a small smile, in a half-truth. Feeling Aurora hug her from behind, Misty blushed; feeling Aurora's four breasts pressed on both her head and back at once, "Bad girl, no sexy times until later," Misty said while playfully yet lightly slapping two of them. "Yes, Mistress," Aurora whispered making Misty blink in surprised as her submissive side of her mate came rather… quickly than usual, yet shrugged as she tried to enjoy herself.

As they returned to the hotel and was also offered to go to the movies with everyone, she declined as she told them a half-lie of not feeling well, so Aurora offered to bring her back to the hotel room and told the others to have fun without them.

In the elevator right now, Aurora was concerned about her mate as she knew she lied slightly yet didn't want to out her from it, so the ice futa decided to say something random to lighten Misty's mood. However before she could utter a single word, Misty pinned her against the wall; kissing her on the lips forcibly, and was then shoving her tongue deep into Aurora's mouth.

"Mnn . . .You don't know how long I've waited for this," Misty breathed out as secretly, her eyes partially glowed Claudia's eye color mixed with hers, after hearing the elevator ding. Quickly making it to her room, Misty tossed Aurora to the bed with surprising strength and climbing on top; the clothes Aurora wore shattered like soundless glass to reveal her hard and improved cock, yet also her leaking milk from each of her four breasts. "Mistress please drink from my chest… I need… I need them milked."

Smirking, Misty began with the upper rack loving the cold texture hitting her throat with ease but she felt off suddenly within her chest as it was warming up and was now leaking in droplets slightly, and a different color: teal. Curious, she took her finger to make Aurora confused as to why, and placed it in her mouth and oddly tasted like… blueberries and cream. She suddenly began to moan and widen her eyes as within moments, her chest grew two cup sizes. "What the fuck?" Misty stated in shock as her nipples then went into themselves.

"I think that is part of my curse," Aurora stated in surprise back at Misty as the Suicune Hybrid shrugged and then began to make-out with her; despite her feeling her chest was full, she began to play with Aurora's lower rack while giving nip-like kisses back to the upper rack, and she eventually now sucked on the left one. Playing with the lower rack still, Misty inserted her finger in both nipples that quickly caused Aurora's dick to spring to life, and smirking, Misty moved as the cock was now squeezing it with her ass cheeks, "Mmnn Mistress," Aurora moaned out, " _I wish I could help my Mistress in her loving embrace_ ," without either one of them knowing it, the ring on her right-middle finger glowed and in a flash, the room turned into a sex dungeon, "What the-how is that possible?" Misty asked shocked, "I don't know... All I did was wish to help you in your loving embrace," Aurora answered.

Testing something out, Misty grabbed handcuffs that were nearby and to surprise the ice futa, hooked her to the bedposts as well as a few tugs while stating wordlessly to Aurora, "Happy Birthday to me," smiling, Misty grabbed Aurora's dick with both hands; slowly jerking it off, "I miss this 'little' thing," Misty breathed out while swallowing the tip; mentally frowning while feeling Aurora's dry cunt that Claudia also did, as she is half-influencing Misty. As time passed, Aurora felt her limit reached, "Mistress . . . CUMMING," hearing that, Misty braced for the flood of semen flowing into her mouth yet she gagged from the increased amount of semen and as usual, it stuck on the ceiling. Lightly coughing, Misty lightly glared at the chained up female and she was going to say something saucy, but instead, her words she said now were, "I think it's punishment time," Aurora shivered in both fear and anticipation from her mate's words. " _What the hell, I didn't want to say that-,_ " " _ **Got that right bitch, you think I will let you have free rain; despite it being your birthday?**_ " A familiar female voice stated in her head to make Misty panic as she realized one thing: she was no longer in control once again. " _What the fuck you doing here, and what do you mean 'free rain', it's my body-_ " " _ **My enslaved body you mean, as you passed out that day I added a secret suggestion before anything else… I can now transverse and see anything you do, and control your body alongside Erika's; thanks to that demon doing so, and being more easily able to roam.**_ "

Moving to one of the toys on the table, Misty/Claudia grabbed four vibrating eggs on the stand they were on; turning them on, the Possessed Misty slowly inserted one in each nipple while quickly making Aurora scream in both pain and pleasure, as milk then slightly gushed out while doing this. Moving on, Possessed Misty grabbed a dildo and stated in a way to make sure it was Misty; to fool the ice futa, "Brace yourself, my love," inserting the tip and shoving it in, Aurora screamed in pain filled pleasure, and causing Claudia to pause.

Keeping it in place, the Possessed Misty turned it on while causing the bristles on the dildo to scrape across the walls in gentle movements that made Aurora scream, and realizing one thing as a scent briefly escaped yet she was immune to her inner walls no longer lubricant themselves. " _Stop it, please… It was bad enough I had to watch myself fuck my adopted child back in Greenfield, more so to do it to my love… Please._ " Misty begged to which Claudia paused once again in her actions as she sensed the females feelings and state; possibly due to Daisy's death.

Walking to Aurora's bag despite this as she decided to have some fun still; as she was curious, Possessed Misty began to quickly emptying the contents on the bed and seeing some unfamiliar fruit that caught her interest, "Hm, what is this?" The Possessed Misty said out loud, as said fruit she licked up first was baseball-sized; with it having two odd stems as it truly looked like a peach/orange fusion of sorts, with one side black with a bat-like leaf on one side, and pure-white with a feather-like leaf on the other side. There was a golden line in the center of the fruit, however.

Thinking nothing of it, Possessed Misty gave it to Aurora to eat while taking the three metallic seeds and placing them into her bag, and once she stepped back, she watched the effects kick in almost immediately. Aurora quickly released a throaty pain-filled moan to got Claudia to smirk wickedly on Misty's face, and Misty to have tears fall within her mind, as the Suicune Hybrid is being forced to watch still.

For Aurora it felt like a bolt of electricity was coursing through her body with bits of magma fillings her lungs, and for her body they were growing past their limits as she looked like to Misty's horror from what Claudia did to her, yet her breasts were T-Cups and her figure impressive; but the bad thing was that her breasts and cunt were suddenly getting tighter inside and quickly giving Aurora more pain, with her cunt being dry as a desert now.

Grabbing another unknown fruit, this one being the shape of a zucchini with an emerald shine, she bit into it, and suddenly feeling within moments of something strange in her womb, as her vagina leaked even more; alongside her inner walls felt just like her pussy lips, were now more-controlled.

Possessed Misty climbed on Aurora's body and began tracing her finger around the nipples and giving Aurora more pain as Misty inside her mind heard her begging for her to stop, "Now... For the fun stuff," the Possessed Misty purred, lust dripping with every word spoken with Misty now fearing for them both as oddly as it sounds, she felt her own mind-like womb was warm. Inserting Aurora's dick very easily to surprise them into her cunt as it went without effort past her dropping cervix; pushing so far back in her womb that it outlined itself in Misty's womb itself, and that made her moan in surprise as the dick when it touched early, made her cum; while also showing said cock from the outside, by the huge bulge. Pistoning up and down in a fast, Possessed Misty removed two of the vibrator eggs and began squeezing the upper rack and Claudia from wherever Erika was, was smirking from watching the milk fly in swirls; as all four were moving in a jiggle-like circle while Aurora held back her screams.

Leaning down in bliss, Possessed Misty did a sloppy kiss now on Aurora, loving the pain that was on her face as the ice futa now began to realize something was wrong with her mate, yet can't say anything as she is holding back her own screams still. " _P-Please Claudia, please s-st-stop._ " Misty begged between crying and moaning, as she was somehow feeling that other fruit's effects within her own womb; as it even was showing now, as on the outside, her body was picking up the pace as it was currently sucking her Alpha's leaking right-upper tit; the child that was secretly within from a while ago from Claudia's actions; stopped on its growth as the fruit Possessed Misty ate, began to affect it as well; preparing to absorb the semen into her being.

Aurora though looked ready to be getting close to passing out due to pain, with a single thought now flowing through her mind: why. Inside Aurora's mind, however, Shade was working overtime by herself; trying to prevent a painful mind break when a burst of light filled the area, "Just in time," Shade tiredly said and taking a quick breath as the Light-Lady, Shade nicknamed, now repaired the body.

On the outside, the Possessed Misty screamed out in pain while feeling a familiar light as Aurora came directly into Misty's overly fertile womb; lessen the child's birth rate by a month and making it also Aurora's now, as well as Erika/Claudia's specific child. "Mikoto," Claudia gasped in utter shock and leaving Misty's body since the light then quickly made a barrier around the Suicune Hybrid's frame, before fading.

"Aurora," Misty said after realizing she was now back; cradling her Alpha's prone form as it began to slowly return to her form she had before, "Please wake up," she begged as the tears, once they hit Aurora's body, healed all wounds as the dildo appeared on the table as if, it was never used along with the handcuffs; the room also returning to normal within moments.

"Ugh . . . Misty," Aurora asked while slowly blinking, "I'm so sorry, Aurora, I wasn't myself. P-Please believe me," Misty begged, not wanting to lose another family member to supernatural means. "What happened to you?" Aurora asked and like before Misty tried to state who did this, and Aurora then saw her lips quickly shut unnaturally; refusing to open. Tears fell from Misty's eyes as her words were mumbled while trying to state the name with Aurora weakly moving, as her body spasmed a little while hugging her mate.

"Was it Diabloza?" Aurora asked in which Misty shook her head, and running her mind through names, Aurora then asked as she was thinking back to things involving Diabloza and her ancestor; before remembering a name, "Claudia," Misty nodded as her lips then let go of the odd hold while Aurora also weakly cursed in her head, as she felt really weak right now yet felt she might be able to do things normally, slightly.

* * *

 _ **In Celadon...**_

Working in her lab, Erika suddenly collapsed, " _ **How did my clone leave Misty's body… Fuck this hurts.**_ " Claudia held her head while absorbing the information she required from her side-project but she froze as she then heard the lab's door being knocked lightly to know it was one of the kids as Delia's was slightly harder but quicker, "Come in," she stated in Erika's voice to see it was one of her children, Relina, who was holding back tears of frustration right now, "Mama, my wee-wee hurts, and Papa only told me to go away as she would help m-me later, from weird pills while dealing with sissy's temper."

Smirking, Claudia walked up and kneeled down; ignoring Erika's cries of sudden realization her child was in as it was too early for her looks, in age, "Let Mama make everything better," Relina nodded while trusting her mama as in her mind, both her Papa and Mama, were the ones to go to more than her Sissy-Mama or Big Sissy, for answers, to the master bedroom; making sure the other kids and Delia was occupied firstly by stating she would deal with "Relina's illness" and maybe go see a movie, " _If I can get my daughter pregnant... Why can't I do the same to my other daughter_ ," Claudia thought with Erika crying now at hearing this within the shadow-like cage, within her mind that Erika placed herself into.

Leading the too-trusting child on the bed, Claudia stripped Relina who was now confused as to why her Mama was stripping her, yet her wee-wee still felt weird. "Let Mama show you pleasure beyond anything you can imagine," Relina nodded; feeling something weird when Mama said that, " _I can't let the others know about this so I need to find a way to make sure Relina isn't pregnant_ ," Claudia thought, changing her plans, knowing that it was too soon for her plans to come into fruition.

She sweatdropped at seeing the child's penis to now be rock hard yet stunned her as it also grew a few inches, and gained more girth; Relina whimpering while now stating to her in fear, "Mama… My pee-pee hurts now alongside my wee-wee, help me please." Thinking of something, Claudia thought back to a vial that would prevent a girl from becoming pregnant, hoping to use it on Aurora's other mates and to make it permanent… yet it has odd dude effects as she tested it on a Rattata and… it worked but it left the side-effect of the subject to become a lot more horney yet having minor headaches after, but this vial was a batched and the effects to not becoming pregnant were only temporary; not permanent. Getting the vial from the fridge, she then told Relina to perk her up, as soda was her addiction, "Here, this is a soda I made for you Relina; Strawberry Surprise."

Once Relina drank the vial, Claudia gained a lustful look, "Now that you drank the soda, let's start your journey into a woman, but you have to make sure that you tell no one," Relina nodded yet moaned as she was to surprise; Claudia aware still, but her body began to automatically shake and her hand quickly began rubbing her clit and the other on her penis, and Relina then whimpered in need the entity heard now, "Aww… Is little Relina needing relief from Mama?"

Relina nodded with a dark-blue blush, "Now allow Mama to take the lead," nodding, Relina watched Mama wrap her hand around her wee-wee and moved her hand quickly up and down. "M-Mama I feel weird," Relina whimpered out in less fear as the vial took effect yet she was also confused, "That's good, it means that this is working," Claudia purred, swallowing the child's dick easily; surprising Relina as she kept rubbing the child's vagina and sucking the penis the next few minutes, "MAMA," easily taking the load, Claudia watched Relina rest on the bed. Yet she saw her own cock showed and knew that her personal batched vial prevents pregnancy still, and then stated to herself, "Fuck it."

Stripping the rest of her clothes; tipping Relina's attention, Claudia hovered above Relina while rubbing her cock on along her child's cunt lips, "This part is going to hurt, so suck on this," releasing a tentacle that Relina obediently sucked on; her wincing when Claudia pierced her walls and right past her barrier, with the child whimpering within moments as odd dark-green blood of sorts, oozed as, like her twin sister, they had odd-colored blood.

As Claudia picked up speed, she sat up so that Relina was forced to take more of her Mama's pee-pee. "Mama… I feel weird and… My belly feels… Feels fuzzy," Relina states with moans as the vial made the pain to be gone, "This is what big girls feel... When a pee-pee… Is in a girl's wee-wee," Claudia pants while grabbing Relina by her hips; forcing more of her dick; instinctively Relina's hips began to slowly move on their own due to the vial increasingly her core's pleasure zones as she came, and Claudia kept up her pace while making the child cum again and again until a few minutes later, grabbed her hips and shoved her cock in all the way as she came. The child's womb bloating a lot as semen easily escaped, and when she exited, all of it squirted out of the child's vagina.

Now Claudia seemed worried as Relina moaned and began rubbing her cock as it didn't came at all, but precum was indeed coming out; and despite her cruelty; seeing the child's vagina cum while rubbing her cock in a daze now, she cares about the kids and Erika saw this as she knew it was hopeless, " _Relina is in heat too early at her age, Claudia. Besides what you did, she needs to somehow pass out in relief._ "

Knowing her womb was currently infertile and her semen might be as well, Claudia placed the needy Relina down, whom oddly growled at her for this like a little cub; secretly making Claudia think it was cute yet then positioned herself over the child's dick that somehow.. gotten bigger? She wasn't sure as when she lowered, Claudia was stunned to find the dick somehow went into her pussy fully and also touched her cervix with ease. "How the hell is that possible?" She stated yet begun to move quickly yet then was also stunned, as she felt the cock's tip; to realize something… it was growing still and pierced right into her womb, and quickly inflated she felt.

Despite this, her hips acted out on their own as she grabbed the dazed child and held her face to her chest; forcing the child's own hips to match her own as she saw Relina was nearly at the point in passing out, and a few minutes later, Relina growled cutely in a loud cute-like roar as both Erika and Claudia was stunned as her womb was within moments, overfilled and was also bloating due to the knot, and when Relina passed out, her stomach made her look like she was six months pregnant with twins; the knot deflated and the cock quickly shrunk back to it's normal size.

"Well fuck, the kid has probably surpassed her birth mother/sister in semen production… I give her that." Seeing the time, Claudia saw that Delia was due to returning home with the kids soon; as somehow it has been oddly a few hours, to also confuse even her how that happened; not seeing a shadow with pink eyes coming out of Relina briefly before finally sinking back into her shadow on the wall.

* * *

 **Back with Aurora and the girls . . .**

Back on the road, Aurora has an illusion of wearing a dress, slits on the side that reached the waist, with the top part is mostly made of lace and slightly transparent materials, making it slutty yet modest, "I heard there was a bug catching contest in the National Park," Casey said that made Misty who knew she didn't deserve Aurora's forgiveness and secretly developed a fear besides what is being mentioned of one thing: the losing of family, "B-Bugs," Misty yelled out as she to make most girls with them confused, fainted while getting the children that don't know her half-fear now, to laugh, "Mama is funny," Luna laughed as giggles erupted from the girls as her position when she fainted as was face-first. "Don't worry Misty, you can stay with the rest of the girls while Little Shadow and I go bug hunting," Aurora said after waiting for Misty to be aware again.

On the way to the park, Aurora with a fearful Misty in tow and Molly alongside Casey, making it to the National Park in record time, as Aurora and Casey registered for the contest.

"So do you want to go together or no?" Aurora asked as the judges caved in a few minutes ago to allow her mate and Molly, to join them, "Can we go together please," Casey stuttered in the beginning as Aurora sensed something was off. "Ok I've been needing to talk to you about something as well," Aurora said and exploring the park, the four girls; Misty clinging tightly to Aurora to her ire mixed with warmth, saw different Bug-type Pokémon from the other regions besides this one.

"Oh look, this Vivillon would be perfect for Luna," Casey said as it was as it oddly was a rare Pokéball version; an Ultra Ball that is, "Chikorita let's go catch my mate a Pokémon," the baseball fan said while sending out her starter, "Chikorita use Razor Leaf, then quickly wrap it with Vine Whip, and slam it to the floor," doing as told, Chikorita sent the stunned Vivillon slamming onto the floor and caught it. As Casey went to catch a Pokémon for her daughter, Aurora finished up on a Shiny Skorupi, and was soon battling both a Karrablast and a Shelmet; later on while for looking for Casey… Misty never left her side yet she lost Molly yet was also relieved at seeing the child in question with Casey, as she watched the Darkrai Hybrid battling a Beedrill, "I have to ask... How many badges do you have?" Aurora asked her daughter after waiting for her to capture said bug type. "I actually got the Plain Badge before I was kidnapped," Casey answered while impressing her adoptive mother. When they heard the ending buzzer, everyone gathered at the front, "And in first Place is Aurora with her Scyther, and in second place is Casey with her Beedrill." The judges though allowed them to keep said Pokémon after and they then left; not seeing one of the judges leave and change into Mew; who giggled, before taking off.

Back on the road a few hours later, Kris and Molly suddenly collapsed to the dirt floor; Kris holding onto her stomach as Molly was whimpering in sudden pain while grabbing her throat, "Kris what's wrong?" Anabel asked alongside Neesha stating Molly in panic, "I'm going to give birth," she shouted with Neesha carrying an in-pain Molly that Luna began to worry over like a big sister; even though she is younger than her.

After an hour of labor, Kris had two eggs in her hands; one in a twilight color and the second is a light pink one as well. But their main concern at the moment was Molly. Molly currently looked ill as if, she didn't get enough vitamins in her system, "Aurora… What do we do, I don't know what's wrong with my child." Neesha states with tears as Misty froze in place at seeing Molly now gasp as if, trying to breathe; her new fear sinking in before a bright flash showed behind them all and Misty slowly turned after seeing everyone shocked, and it was that female from before.

She sadly smiled at her while softly stating, heading over to the child in Neesha's arms, "I did state you will be seeing me once again, child, and it is a good thing I did as the little one is suffering from her demon-side being in a coma, still." That froze everyone in place with Neesha and Aurora giving her a what look, as the female gently touched the in-pain child's head and Molly then passed out by a minor Healing Pulse. "Helsya is the demoness' name, and Molly is… From me stating aloud to not embarrass her, is in need of semen; due to what race she was fused with. As Molly is a Half Succubi-Dragon race as Helsya originally in the past, was a… Former Student of sorts; a long time ago, that was a Blessing of Giratina."

"Giratina… What does that legendary have to do with my child?" Neesha asked in a half-demand as her fear was lessened at seeing Molly was half-better; but not by much, and Misty's were lessened after hearing her word of Molly only needed something simple to get better, "Everything, as soon… All your answers that were not explained to you: Aurora," she looked briefly at the futa girl in question before continuing; standing up and continued, "Will be revealed in due time. For now, though, I suggest you do as I said and eventually know you not only have my interests... But a few others as well; including the children." The girls were nervous over that news and were stunned by the name she gave out, as she winked and flashed away with a wave while being humored, "Farewell for now… And the name is Cressellia, and you will be seeing me again eventually."

The girls then turned to Aurora as she now after a few moments, have a what look, "Well… You heard the Legendary Pokémon Girl, start cumming." Anabel joked to make Aurora sweat drop yet dismissed her clothing as she gotten hard by a kiss on the lips and her girls then licked and stuff, the children currently with them went to another area before this occurred with Casey and Lucy, and she came on the ground; to stun them all in the amount yet Aurora then complained, while keeping all as well as her hands away from her pussy, "When will my cunt be wet… I'm not used to it being so dry, and painful."

After force-feeding the semen into Molly, they saw she was instantly healthy and looked better within a few minutes. Then came the other choice as Neesha decided to hold her adoptive child with Aurora still in her arms as they walked; Kris somehow healed of her afterbirth she recently did as she carried the pink egg, and Anabel held the odd twilight colored one.

"So what are the names of the two little ones so that I can send them to my mom from the next town?" Aurora asked Kris as she thought about it; as she then handed her egg to a reluctant Casey, "The first baby; the twilight egg is Xion, and the second one is Celena," nodding yet gave Kris a really look at the twilight eggs name from being Kingdom Hearts, as they were fans, Aurora called her mom so that it could be included in the family book; not hearing a minor gasp briefly at the mention of said twilight egg as if, it was important.

"Hey what's with the watering can?" Aurora asked later on as everyone was doing their own thing as they, the older girls, decided to take a break while they could in a clearing near a pond; when Kris pulled out a container for watering plants, "Well... While you were battling Whitney, I went to the flower shop when the manager told me of a strange tree that can only be moved if you pour water on it," she explained, "It must be a Rock-type as they're afraid of water," Neesha points out.

Making it to route 36 in twelve minutes after their break, the girls found the tree fitting the description and pulling out the watering container… the so-called tree jumped in the air; landing a bit away from the group of girls, "I'm going to battle it," Kris said while determined, "Hoppip, it's battle time," seeing a battle approaching, Sudowoodo went into a fighting stance. "Hoppip use Energy Ball," Kris shouted, but that was useless when the Pokémon used Rollout to dodge, "Hit 'em with Bullet Seed," it did the trick as Hoppip aimed for the ground in front of the opposing Pokémon causing a small explosion, but through the smoke a green object shaped like a wood stomp burst through the smoke, "Hoppop use Cotton Guard," Kris shouted; seeing the attack incoming, and thankfully Hoppop was able to surround itself with cotton to soften the attack.

"Poison Wind," Kris ordered trying a new attack of her's; which combined Poison Powder and Fairy Wind, and taken off guard by the strange move, the Pokémon had some damage dealt while the poison; which did some damage, was useless. "Hoppip use Energy Bullet," another combination which combined the power of Energy Ball but the rapid fire of Bullet Seed, and as each attack landed its mark, the wild Pokémon was sent crashing into a tree or two, "Pokéball go," tossing the Pokéball and waiting for those tense seconds, there was an all too familiar ding.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, the girls were resting in the lounge area until the TV program was suddenly cut off, " _This is an emergency announcement: The criminal organization known as Team Rocket has been seen in increased activity throughout both Kanto and Johto; The reason for these attacks are not known, but we'll give you more info as the investigation goes on_ ," glancing at each other, they went to their room and put up a privacy seal as Casey took the little ones to the indoor play area in the center.

"Lance," Aurora began into her phone, " _I take it that you all heard the news_ ," seeing them nod Lance went on explaining from what they knew, " _The locations are homes to some of the descendants_ ," the girls nodded figuring that out themselves, " _But unfortunately, we were only able to warn at least 2/3 of those on the list before the attacks began_ ," Lance said. "Most likely they've been kidnapped," Lance nodded at Misty's words, " _From the info from the lab in Goldenrod City as well as the other information, we know they plan on building a superhuman army; However, what stumps me is why would they attack the descendants and kidnap orphans_ ," he said before pausing while he added, " _And we have no clue as to where the few survivors are; Including from what we saw from the latest files you sent us, from this… Project Soldier_."

"It's obvious really; from what they have been doing now," Aurora replied as all eyes were on her only to shiver at the odd look in her eyes, as her dragon-side that she was now fused with, took over, "They want to find out how to copy the DNA structure from the descendants and using random, but known strong Pokémon, to inject it into the children. We saw it happen in the labs but when it was a success with Anabel and myself, they were too cocky in thinking that they could just pull from our DNA; however, when we busted out, the Data was lost so they had to go back to the basics."

Lance nodded, " _That's understandable, but from now on I want all of you to be on the lookout for anything suspicious, and hopefully do it without ticking them off_ ," nodding, he saw Aurora wanted to talk still and the girls seeing this, all kissed her on the lips or cheeks and Neesha as she was last; the girls planning to check up and hang with their children, was confused as she was grabbed by Aurora until she understood by name she whispered briefly.

" _I see you wanted to speak still, but what about?_ " Lance states with a raised eyebrow from the image on his end, "A few things in which why Neesha is here with me. For the first one… Do you know who Helsya is?" They saw him look at them in minor shock as they quickly figured he knew that name, " _Where in Arceus's name did you learn of that?_ " Lance sweat dropped by Neesha's eased words, "It seems during the Molly incident, Diabloza from what we figured somehow summoned her and had her enter Molly's body," Neesha explained as they want to get to the bottom of who she was; secretly Neesha is thankful that Aurora was including her in this, " _I see, as for who she is, Helsya was a daughter to a friend of Mikoto's, and she is what was termed back then unlike for us today: Demigod. That was due to her being a child of the former original Giratina; Zaratos. Like a few others, she was captured and changed unwillingly into Succubi due to the demons back then needing more females as such, and she was kidnapped around Molly's age and from what I personally read of what that race does… They need as odd as it is, semen, to live up to seven years of age before that only then becomes an extra energy source to empower said race; especially halflings. As from what I know it was considered rare from Succubi-turned females that actually aided the heroes back then, from what they were shown or told… not sure, is that they would go through too-early puberty and gain welAn… An exotic figure to die for, in terms, and power as well. Helsya was one of the few Draconian ones that was able to use her father's power without consequences, yet she was sealed away by Diabloza and possibly her mind was jumbled. That was due to a secret she personally knew of a lover he had, outside of his failing marriage, and caught them._ "

"But How was she able to be summoned if she was sealed away?" Neesha then asked before Aurora could as Lance had a simple answer to get oh looks, from both futa's, " _The Unown. If those Pokémon after looking into things were used correctly, things could be done that wasn't possible and since I think Molly summoned her from that demon's trickery, she summoned the poor girl's spirit and powers instead her entire body, which is why Molly is like she is now… If that helps?_ " Neesha nodded reluctantly as Lance then asked while adding; looking at Aurora, " _So what was that other thing you wanted to know?_ "

"I may have ate a odd-looking fruit without knowing what it was and since your a person full of knowledge about these things…" Aurora stated while trailing off, and Lance nodded as they saw him leave the screen a few minutes before bringing a book dubbed oddly enough, "Fruits of All Time", and began showing the two futa girls each fruit until Aurora froze and states aloud at seeing a familiar one, "That's it; that's the one I ate without thinking as if you won't mind me showing, well…" Lance was stunned as he saw to make him blush, Aurora's new look yet figured from things as she placed the bracelets clothing back on her; secretly surprised as he saw what it was yet didn't want to say anything as such, " _You truly ate the Cursed Fruit… The Zala Fruit, of all things?_ "

"Cursed Fruit?!" The two futa's states to him in shock as he only nodded and began his lecture voice; what the girl's dubbed it as of now, from knowing him. " _Yes. It depends entirely on the person in question as it could be any curse for the consumer or rarely… a blessing in disguise to a select few. Said curse is also from what I personally looked into, past deeds as such as well. From luckily seeing things by your looks, you received the permanent curse, known as the Heffer Curse. It is very unlucky though you have this, as knowing your heat periods Aurora… Well, things will be harder from here-on-out as it is increased by two extra days, and… I think I will simply send you the details as such by email. It is a very complicated yet well-prepared curse as such._ " Lance stated to get Aurora worried by his sympathy look, "It's that bad?" He only nodded as he then paused while asking, " _You found that in Goldenrod, didn't you; during the base attack?_ "

Aurora weakly nodded as he then held the bridge of his nose in irritation and mumbled something they couldn't hear yet he then stated with a shake of his head while laughing sadly, " _Nothing is ever easy for you, huh Aurora? Anyways I need to go so I will send you that email later-on, it seems Agatha needs to speak to me about something, so I'll cya later._ " Lance then waved goodbye and cut the connection.

* * *

As they were about to get back on the road a few hours later after telling the girls what Lance told them, Aurora spoke up seeing in the distance the upcoming location, "Can we pass by the Ruins of Alph first? Professor Oak said that he was going to pass through," nodding, the girls went to the ruins arriving to the sight of an excavation. Though they didn't see a few Unown appearing with comically wide eyes at seeing them, before vanishing.

Meeting up with Professor Oak, the girls, minus Aurora and Misty, were shocked to see actual Omanyte and it's evolved form Omastar, "Wow... These are amazing," Neesha said as a rare shiny Omanyte crawled on Luna and doing its version of little kisses, "That tickles," Luna giggled as she gently was now hugging the little Fossil Pokémon. "Professor I'm not sure it was a good idea bringing these kids here," Foster, the leader of the excavation, whispered; bringing Samuel off to the side, "Don't worry about it Foster, I trust these trainers," Samuel said quietly while laughing when they saw more Omanyte crawl on Luna, and a few others playing with Molly and the other girls. "I know they won't say anything," he said calming the fears in Foster. Bringing the girls to the exhibit, the girls were shocked about the amount of Fossil Pokémon already there, despite it being only one kind.

Allowing her daughters to play with the Pokémon, Aurora saw that the sunlight was fading, "Come on back girls, we still need to sleep early so we can leave early tomorrow," she hollered out. "Can we please, stay a bit more," Luna begged like Molly before coughing and drinking her medicine she grabbed from her pocket; secretly Aurora's semen that they decided to trust the child with, and stated it was what made her heal better.

"I'm sorry you two, but we really need to leave tomorrow," Aurora said and pouting like Molly yet she didn't make a small fuss, Luna was about to say goodbye to the Fossil Pokémon when one of them still clung to her back, "Hey that's the one that left little kisses," Neesha points out as the two professors laughed, "Tell you what; as long as you don't tell anyone about the reserve," Foster said while giving them a hint, "Thank you mister," Luna said as she captured the Omanyte in a Friend Ball and named her oddly by her skin color slightly, Violeta.

"So Kris, I know it's a bit to soon but where's your next Contest?" Misty asked as secretly her chest has been feeling fuller than usual, and wondered why that was, "Not for some time now," the Coordinator answered while looking at the laptop Aurora gave to her as a gift.

Traveling towards Ecruteak City for Aurora's and Casey's fourth badge a few days later; Misty to confuse them grew a few sizes during that time, when they had to move when a Taurus stormed by.

"Hey Mister watch out," Aurora shouted towards an elderly man and as he was about to toss out a Pokéball, Aurora was quicker, "Heracross stop that Taurus with Arm Thrust," doing as told, the Bug/Fighting-type forced his arm forward as Taurus' face met Heracross' palm; sending it into the air and making a crater in the ground.

* * *

"Very impressive," the old man said, "I would like to ask you for your aid in something," the elder asked, "Sure what is it?" Aurora asked, "You see I'm a Shihan, a master of a dojo, and I need you to train my granddaughter in combat," he explained to get them all blink to him at that. "What's wrong with your granddaughter's fighting style?" Misty asked as from his words it seems she was bad about it, "It's that stupid dance of hers," he answered throwing his hands up in the air, "She works so much on her 'dance routine' that she doesn't even try to increase the power of her Pokémon."

"Even if I use a sort of Coordinator Style in my battles, I still try to balance it out with power," Aurora points out, "I know, and I've seen plenty of fighters that use a sort of dance, but they also have power to back it," he said.

At his dojo, the girls heard music and saw a pink haired girl wearing a tan with a blue border top and skirt with biker shorts underneath, and thigh high leg warmers, "Chigusa, please come here," hearing her grandfather, Chigusa saw a semi-familiar face, "Oh my god, Aurora its so nice to finally meet you," she said shaking her hand to make the mentioned girl sweat drop at seeing this girl was a fan of hers. "Your grandfather told me about your situation so I'm here to train you in how to use both power and your stance, at the same time," Aurora said before she narrowed her eyes by the girls words next, "Please, why would I need power when all I have to do is dance away," Chigusa said.

"Then let's put it to the test," Aurora said, "If your so sure," Chigusa said, "Hitmontop: time to dance." When Chigusa sent out her Pokémon, Aurora brought hers out, "Sneasel let's go," she followed, "Hitmontop show her the dance I taught you," Chigusa called out and starting the dance Aurora already saw an opening or two. "Sneasel: let's try and use Dark Assault," nodding Sneasel deployed her claws while coating them in a dark energy, sending them with a wave of her hand, and as expected Hitmontop spun-dodge; however, the top like Pokémon didn't see the following attack. "First mistake, choose your moves carefully as the spin-dodge left you opening to a follow up attack," Aurora began, and as the battle went on Chigusa was beginning to learn as even if Sneasel is 4 times weaker to the Fighting-type, Hitmontop was sorely lacking in power; and after Aurora taught her short-time student a couple ways to balance her style of battle, while also increasing the power of her Pokémon.

* * *

Passing through a city a few hours later, the girls took notice of a sign within moments, "Beauty Contest," Misty said while reading it aloud yet Misty and Aurora froze and quickly turned to the confusion of the others and their kids "Long time no see," a familiar male voice called out, "Brock," they shouted hugging him.

"It's so nice to see you again," Misty said, "Yeah, you've certainly been busy," Brock noticed while seeing the big group, "Come on let's head to a restaurant so we can catch up, your friends can join in to," he said, and in an open-patio restaurant Aurora and Misty explained what they've been through, not including or modifying some parts of the story. "Wow, you've really have been busy," Brock said yet raised an eyebrow at Molly drinking her medicine; from minor explaining to her condition.

"So what happened in the gym back in Pewter City?" Anabel asked as unlike her as she knows him slightly from Aurora's tales, most of the girls were curious who he was, "Well after a couple of months my dad got better, and we're both training my brother Forest in being the new gym leader," Brock began, "It was after a week of training by myself I helped a female who was disowned by not accepting her arranged marriage as well as being attacked by wild Pokémon, who is Suzie here, and ever since then… we have been dating." Aurora and Misty were shocked, "Seriously? Congrats," Aurora said acting like a little sister and hugging Brock who indeed blushed, "So does she have to pull your ear?" Misty teased to their friend.

"Actually... Since we started dating back then, he hasn't flirted with any other woman at all," Suzie answered, as she was a year younger than Brock yet was a beautiful girl that had a large chest; around the DD-Cup range as well as delicate curves that nicely added into her obvious-lean frame. She wore a light-green summer dress with brown khaki shorts and sandals that matched, and her eyes were a pure-blue color with grey mixed, with a delicate heart-shaped face and a faint scar on her right cheek; in three scratch marks, from her peach-toned skin, and had strawberry-blonde colored hair that is tied currently in a braided ponytail.

"In fact, I've had to keep the girls away from him after they found out that underneath the flirty nature, my man is a sweet guy," she states while kissing him lovingly on his cheek.

"So… You have been dating nearly a year, am I right?" Aurora asked as Brock nodded as she saw true love in both their eyes… Well in Suzie's eyes as they knew Brock's were like they are, always, while he stated to them sheepishly as well, "Yes. In fact I hope you forgive me though as she knows," seeing the shocked look on their faces from Aurora, Suzie quickly waved her hand while stating gently; relieving them within moments by her kind words, "I accidentally found out after Brock here, let it slip of your name and from you comparing your current face, and Ash Ketchum that he was friends with awhile back; in that photo he still has of you, Aurora, it wasn't that hard to figure out and well… He confessed as that day also, he became a man," Brock blushed deeply this time with both his friends having a hint of mischief in their orbs, as he was briefly teased before Suzie stated; as Brock went with Misty for some reason, "I was wondering… How do you tell the man you love, your pregnant with his child?"

That stunned them yet she was congratulated for this yet Neesha then asked with a look to make Suzie sigh with a yes-like nod after, "He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"I have been trying to get time to tell him, but he seems to be doing something secretly for the last few days while we're here for the contest. I don't really know what he is doing, but I trust him." Suzie states to get the girls to know how serious Brock and Suzie has it, yet before any of them could reply, Brock showed up with a happy-eyed Misty to confuse them, yet the couple said goodbye and once out of sight, Misty spilled the beans while stating in excitement, "Brock is going to propose after the contest they signed up for."

Staying a few extra days, the girls cheered as Suzie and Brock won the beauty contest and he did indeed proposed yet they laughed as he fainted at finally finding out he was going to be a dad, as well.

"Come on let's head back home," Aurora suddenly spoke up, "I want to visit my other children," nodding the girls teleported back with both Neesha and Annabel's aid when they were brought to a shocking surprise, "Sabrina… What are you doing here?" Misty asked as Anabel introduced the Johto natives to the Psychic-type Gym Leader. "I'm here to visit my soulmate," she answered as if it was simple while sipping on her tea; freezing the girls in place. "Correct me if I'm wrong... but did you just state… your soulmate?" Neesha asked while receiving a nod, "And who's that?" Aurora asked, "Mama, Daddy have you met my . . ," Hermione turned to Sabrina, "Soulmate," she supplied while almost causing Anabel to faint, "My Arceus… Are all of my children's mates going to be older than them?" Aurora muttered to herself.

It was then Aurora was once again dogpiled by her other children except for Hermione, as she sat in Sabrina's lap in content yet also giggled at her Papa's misfortune. Though Aurora smelled something was off with Relina's scent yet she can't quite place it. So with a look, she pulled her sister to the side yet Relina held her head is if, in pain to slightly worry her yet she was stunned by her words, "Mama recently helped me with my illness I tried to ask Mommy about, Big Sissy, but after she made me better, my head's been hurting, and I have been getting odd dreams ever since."

"Do you know what these dreams… Are?" Aurora hesitantly asked as to what Relina states she was unsure as she was older; like an adult of twenty-two mostly, fighting against monsters and things before waking up from being blasted by a huge winged-thingy, from her own words. Some of them were as a teen or a preteen with someone who had a fuzzy face yet had familiar hair, but she couldn't recall anything else. Aurora thought she saw a silhouette of a female in a corner, but she blinked and it was gone… with said entity hiding in a shadowy-part nearby with pink eyes that looked relieved at not being truly spotted.

Meeting up with her mothers after the talk with Relina, Aurora had to ask to make sure of things, "Please tell me you have your… so called experiments, somewhere else?" Erika looked sheepish at that reminder, "I bought another fridge with a combination lock on it, for those," she answered as Delia giggled from seeing her lover embarrassed.

"So how's the road," Delia now asked after they talked about random topics for ten minutes up to this point and letting them know; stunning Claudia as to how it was possible finally finding out what happened to her clone, of her eating that Zala Fruit and curse, "Alright but I know of who burned the building all of those years ago now," she admitted to her both mother's to blink, "W-Who?" Delia asked hesitantly, "Diabloza," her son-turned-futa daughter answered; knowing she was a full-futa from her talk with them.

As the feeling of terror passed, Erika gained a lustful look with a minor eye-change the two didn't notice, "Now that the gloom and doom has passed, let's move to the good part," she purred leading her mate and daughter to their bed room.

Alizeh saw this and said in a sigh; as secretly she was wondering why her Daddy does so, "Mama, Mommy, and Daddy are going to their room again," hearing the words coming from their not-in-blood-daughter, the girls sighed while confusing Casey, Kris, Lucy and Sabrina; even a few of the children not in the know, "You see while Aurora is clearly a dom and sometimes a sub with her mates," Misty began, "She's totally submissive when it comes to her mother's," Anabel finished, "Ahh, I see," Sabrina said, "Who is she sub with you girls?" Kris asked, "Depends," Neesha answered, "Her sub-kink kicks in at random times, but it rears its head when she does it with Misty," she finished.

* * *

In the master bedroom, the adults were about to strip their daughter when the clothes shattered like glass, and her larger dick was already hard; stunning them by her looks, "My isn't this a… surprise," Erika said assaulting the lower rack as Delia teased the top, "I-It was . . . After we busted a Team Rocket operation. in G-Goldenrod C-City," Aurora said while stuttering in places. Pinching the nipples, the parents were surprised to see milk squirt out, and as Delia joined her mate in the front they each grabbed a tit and began sucking in the nipple, "Ahhh," Aurora moaned out as her moans turned lewder when they teamed up on Aurora's huge dick; however, before she could cum they stopped. Before they felt odd, before moaning as they were wide eyed by the sudden change to themselves.

Delia's was that she gained; to shock her as to why, another set of arm-limbs like her originals that when she moved, were fully functional as if, she had them all her life since they grew from her sides; ruining her shirt she wore. Erika though was stunned as she grew a another set of breasts, like the same size as her upper set yet they had more sensitivity to them; especially the nipples and areolas as her shirt also broke to know this, as they grew three sizes; feeling her back quickly strengthening as a result to this, as well.

"Mom, Mother, are you both alright?" Aurora asked worriedly as it seems her milk has side-effects to those that drink it now, she realized. "Yes… It's just seems odd yet at the same time… W I had them for a long time, Aurora," Delia confessed as her extra set of arms crossed while pushing her lower-set up; without meaning to as she used her original ones to prove a point, Erika as Claudia was stunned; grabbed her extra set and held back a surprised moan.

Seeing that after they tasted Aurora's chest again as well as seeing no further changes would occur, Delia and Erika looked at each other when Delia suddenly shot up, "Sorry to kiss and run... But someone needs to take care of the children," she said hastily to make Aurora confused as she was fully submissive now, from wondering why her Mistress was leaving. Erika seeing this stated in a tone while Aurora was somewhat saddened for some reason to this; her instincts mixed as she felt oddly... fear mixed with wanting Delia to return, and love her. "She's a bit . . . nervous after her transformation . . . but let's continue by ourselves and see if she'll come back later," nodding without seeing her adoptive mother's eyes change color, Aurora closed her eyes as Claudia took over Erika once again, a small smirk on her face as she had an idea for Delia for tonight, but wanted to see if it would work on the girl; especially her being submissive right now.

Grabbing two certain fruits from a secret stash in their stand, Aurora was confused yet widened her eyes with a questionable look now on her face, and Claudia acting like Erika states in an easy explanation, "This is something I created in my garden and want you to try out," Aurora submissively nodded as it looked like a double-dildo but smaller, and had the colors of the deaging fruit. Taking it all at once as it was gooey and sweet, Aurora suddenly felt weird as she saw herself began to shrink; her form to stun her getting younger yet she at the same time, grew another cock as she now looked like she was nine or ten years of age, with four low C-Cup breasts and a dick size that was ⅔ its original size; from both dicks.

Surprised, Aurora couldn't think on it for long as from what Claudia saw to confuse her as she knew her Hybrid Fruit doesn't do so, Aurora seems to be holding back a scream as to stun mostly her, her pussy indeed shrank to a child's yet it was now bleeding and puffy, with no juices at all.

"Mother… It hurts, it hurts so much," both Claudia and Erika were freaking out as Erika for once, was slightly chewing out the entity within her minds prison, " _What the fuck happened to my child, CLAUDIA_ ," Erika demanded, " _I-I don't know . . . It must be the curse fruit she ate; for a bigger dick and an extra set of tits, it must have dried up her cunt_ ," they saw Aurora began to cry as well as act her age currently, while she was bleeding still; looking pale even more little by little as she whimpered. " _Well do something about this! Aurora seems to be losing true blood now, Claudia!_ "

"Delia!" Claudia decided to shout out the girl's birth mother while holding the double-futa currently as when Delia entered, she froze and then slowly looked at her in a what-did-you-do look, "Aurora ate one of my Hybrid Fruits by mistake," Claudia began to see Delia's double-armed glare to falter as she half-lied easily, "And she was bleeding from her vagina afterwards and I-I panicked and didn't know what t-to do."

Seeing the signs and fully knowing what curse is inflicting her child is yet knew that was not part of it, "I was hoping she never gotten that disease… How long has it been going?" Claudia froze as Aurora was whimpering more while her birth mother used her extra set of arms to hold her down while checking the area, "You know what is wrong with her?" Sadly nodding as Aurora like the child she is currently whimpered still as her vagina listed with blood still flowing as Delia seemed hesitant, "She is suffering from a disease that's isn't contagious but… but I will be breaking my word with Misty as well to cure it."

Erika and Claudia knew what she meant as Delia gave Aurora to her; with Claudia blushing in sensitivity of her hosts breasts as she was surprised she nearly came, and Delia was now fully nude and summoned her dick yet to surprise them both, ice slowly covered it within moments as she gazed sadly to her child, "Those that got the Bleeding Mary Disease needed to be cured by a futa that has ice abilities, as the disease dries the inside entirely to the point that the walls will bleed of both period blood and the users actual blood at the same time, and the way the cure works… I have to have sex with her once again, but with ice covering my appendage so eventually, her body could absorb it."

Seeing Aurora looking at her with wide eyes at this; whimpered some more as Delia got into a position, while Claudia inwardly was half-jealous and half-relieved at this. Erika was slightly happy as not known to them both, she oddly at perfect times, got calls secretly from Aurora saying she missed them and wondered why in most of their visits, her birth mother was avoiding her at most times.

Delia's four hands then began to try and comfort Aurora slightly by doing two things: the upper-set grabbed their child's two dicks currently and slowly rubbed them, and her lower-set of arms gently began to massage Aurora's chest that leaked a slight clear-milky liquid from said nipples from her lower-set, and shoved all the way in as Aurora screamed bloody-murder, and the three were thankful their room was soundproof. Aurora whimpered still as Delia's lower-set of arms began to squeeze gently Aurora's four breasts as she moved gently out, and shoved in as her ice kept melting yet reapplying itself on her cock as sweat build-up was slowly showing on Delia while she kept going slow-paced, for several minutes. "Mommy it hurts still… T-Take it out!" Aurora stated with Delia giving her child a sorry look as she kept going slow and gave Claudia a look then, "Could you please use your tentacles to maybe aid me? I figured if you do, My Love, it might cure Aurora faster as I have to do this for three hours at least and my new change.. is making me weak while moving," reluctantly nodding, she gained a smirk as she made four: two began to secretly aid Delia while another made her yelp as one went into her anus, and another into her pussy while within moments, pistoning as real cocks.

Delia kept going slow while trying not to cum as Claudia kept doing her task in secretly trying to make her do so, and as three hours went by, Delia was thankful as she felt odd injections being injected to re-energize her body as Aurora's pussy finally stopped bleeding, and was absorbing the ice at last before fully cumming in a gush of backed-up love juice; on both Delia and on Claudia's lap. Aurora's too-hard dicks that oddly the entire time didn't cum except let out precum mostly, now came as well, and both were stunned as the hydrant effect still transferred to her deaged form; splattering their wall and staying there.

Delia sighed as she got out of her child and was getting ready to leave as she still feels wrong in having sex with her child, before freezing and looked quickly as her third arm was now held by her child; tears fell from her eyes; secretly touching Claudia… slightly, but mostly Erika from a few childish words, "Please.. Please stay Mommy. I-I need you, please." Hesitant still, she looked away from Aurora and stated unsurly, "I don't know, I-" pausing Delia saw the tearful look on her daughter's face, "Fine I'll stay; but no sex, only sleep," Aurora nodded with a reluctant nod from Claudia, now Erika.

* * *

While the three were going at it nearly three hours, the rest of the girls decided to catch up, "So Sabrina, I don't want to start off on a bad note but... have you been following the news?" Misty asked as she saw a sad-like look appear briefly on the psychic's face before understanding was then showing, "Yes. So I take it that there's a reason for these attacks," Sabrina stated. "Team Rocket wants an army of descendants and/or blessed people to rule the world," Neesha answered, "In one of the labs we saw children not even ten, die to their experiments as they wanted to pump man-made DNA into the bloodstream," Kris explained.

Turning on the TV to pass the time, the girls went to the news channel when it showed a burning village with bodies of both people and Pokémon, scattered all around. Shoving the children out of the room the adults watched as the military tried to fight back; was killed off, "Pause," Neesha said and hitting the pause button, the girls saw what seems to be a creature made from both an Aggron and a Tyranitar, "Team Rocket must be testing one of their experiments," Anabel said in horror, "This is troublesome… If they were able to succeed, what other combinations of Pokémon have they done," Misty said equally like Anabel, "The most powerful and strong Pokémon," Kris said; reminding Neesha about her dad… Well, her Pokémon father that is, "So like pseudo Legendary Pokémon, and other strong Regular Pokémon," she added. "What if they were about to force them to Mega Evolve," Neesha now said, as the idea sent shivers down everyone's spines.

* * *

The next day after Aurora was; to confuse the girls of her joy of her vagina leaking again, they decided to bring Sora with them this time around; as the young ones played tag while on their journey, as they all continued to Aurora's and Casey's fourth gym battle.

"Venonat use Poison Powder," a female voice cried out and appearing not far from them, is a teenage girl in ninja gear, as it battled an Ariados. It seemed that the girl was about to win when suddenly a net made out of webbing appeared; trapping poor Venonat, "Janine you must stay aware of your surroundings," a female voice said and appearing next to here is Aya.

"Hiya Aya, long time no see," Aurora called out and quickly catching their attention, "Oh Aurora and friends, nice to see you again," Aya said with a small smile, "Auntie... Do you know them?" Janine asked blushing a bit when she saw Sora, "Yes, Aurora here battled your uncle when she was traveling through Kanto," Aya said while confused as to why her niece looked at the child slightly like that.

"That reminds me... How is he?" Aurora asked as it has been a long time since their last battle, "He was promoted to Elite Status around the time you entered the Indigo League," Aya explained; making her surprised by that. Entering the scene is an elderly looking man, "I was wondering why you were late... But I can see why," he said causing the aunt and niece pair to bow, "Forgive them sir, we were walking the path when we saw Janine battle the Ariados, and then Aya showed up," Misty said as she didn't want them to be punished for actions not their own. "No need, I understand... But I wish to ask you all to follow me to my dojo," nodding the girls followed the ninjas of the group, "Im going on a limb here and say that you are a Shihan," Neesha said, "Correct... But how did you come across suck a term?" he asked, "We met someone who was a master of his own dojo, on our way to Aurora's and Casey's next gym," Anabel explained.

"Nice to see that your voice is better," Aya said remembering the first time they met to get confused looks from the children with Janine secretly looking at Sora every chance she got; which hasn't gone unnoticed by him.

Arriving at the dojo, the girls saw trainers in ninja outfits, "Tell me: how do you all like to be part of my classes?" He offered yet merely raised an eyebrow as Molly drank her medicine while figuring out what she was, to himself. "That would be great," Neesha said as the idea of that intrigued them, "Yeah, and it could be useful for my Contests," Kris added, and as everyone decided to enter; each girl was given a uniform in different colors, but Aurora was the only one for the combat class.

She was joined by Janine; with Aya being the assistant instructor, "Now may I have Janine and Aurora at the field," Aya announced, "Ariados, I choose you," Janine shouted, "Sneasel time to show your skills," Aurora followed.

"Ariados, use Shadow Sneak followed by Night Slash," Janine ordered; getting a nod from Aya, "Cross your arms, and fire Darkwave," Aurora shouted; knowing that it was impossible to dodge so it was better to quickly counter, and as it came into contact with Night Slash, an explosion occurred. "Bounce," Janine shouted, "And form Spider Web while your in the air," she added, "Sneasel use Icy Spin while also using Ice Shard," Aurora countered; impressing all those watching the fight as Ariados injured itself as it fell to the ground, "Impressive counter," Aya said as she was glad the futa girl was still good, "Thanks, I do that all the time," Aurora replied, "Considering that you're the Kanto's Indigo League Winner… I can see why you won it on your first go," the Shihan of the dojo said while shocking everyone else. "Now time for the way of the ninja," Aurora shouted, "Sneasel: Hail," panicking, Janine was about to call out an attack; however, Sneasel was already in the process of invoking the clouds. Once the snow fell, Sneasel slowly vanished, "Now dine and dash," Aurora instructed; confusing, everyone but Aya and the Shihan, but they soon figured out what it meant as Sneasel attacked and vanished once Ariados turned to that direction, and with a silent command the snow cleared allowing all to see that Ariados has fainted.

"No wonder why you won on your first try," Janine said, "Please I only won because of how hard I worked," Aurora waved, "It took days of training to be who I am today, and let's not forget my Pokémon who does most of the work as I call out attacks," she said scratching Sneasel's chin as the Dark/Ice-type let out a small purr in pleasure.

That night, the girls were explaining their classes to Aurora as to confuse her, Molly held that gem she was told about in her swimsuit; which matched her eyes, "Man I can't wait to use these in my next Contest," Kris said relaxing as the girls were nude currently as they were all in a private hot springs; most of the little girls in bathing suits that were in their favorite colors. "Oh how I miss having a hot bath," Neesha said as she dried her daughter while Selkie was getting scrubbed by Lucy; from Anabel's suggestion, fully knowing the girl was pregnant now, by accident.

"I'm going to miss Janine when we leave tomorrow," Sora said sadly as if…"Oh please tell me this isn't like with Maria," Aurora silently begged, but Arceus was a small prankster it seems and the slide door opened while allowing Janine along with Aya, to show up at the door, "Janine," Sora shouted as she got up and was hugging the slightly older woman, "Hi there Sora," Janine said in a happy yet confused tone while pecking her on the forehead, but when the little child moved her head up, Janine pecked her lips instead. Blinking only once, there was a soft light covering both of the girls, "Oh for the love of… Come on," Aurora said throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, "Their soul-bonded... Aren't they," Aya guessed while also stunned as to what happened while seeing her niece lead Sora near the other children while being amused as the child began introducing Janine to them. "Yup," Misty said with not only being amused but popped the letter "P" at the end of her single word, at the ninja, "Janine's training is complete then," Aya revealed to stun the girls as well as Janine's wide eyes at her aunt's words, "She's coming with us," Sora cheered, "And at any rate, Aurora may adopted Janine," Kris said in knowing, "Yeah, she did it with me and my sister," Casey said as soon she would be happy as Mimi was coming with them soon since they still decided on doing so, after the fifth badge.

Continuing their travels to Ecruteak City, the girls were resting in a forest; not knowing that they were being watched, "So these are the ones Master Giovanni want," a female whispered to her partner, "Yes… But how to get to them," a male growled out. "That's easy: go for the weakest member," she said turning to the children that they saw played eye spy.

"Though this is our side-assignment, however… sad as it is, we still need to head to the last known location within the Ghost-Gym city, on the successful Weapon for Project Soldier," The female now reminded the male as he nodded and hid while awaiting the perfect time to strike.

"So how far until Ecruteak City?" Casey asked the new member of their group as she like the others were tired as Sora rode on the ninja's shoulders, "Not for a couple weeks at most," Janine answered while recognizing the way they were going yet sweat dropped now, "Come on… We've been walking for ages," Kris whined to not only herself but a few children were starting to become cranky, "I just want to fall asleep," she then added.

"Then allow us to give you your eternal slumber," a male said while quickly catching them off guard, turning around the girls saw a male and female pair; the first one looked to be a mix of a Rampardos and an Aerodactyl as the Rampardos head is strapped to the right arm; acting like a rocket launcher and on the back are the wings of Aerodactyl as spikes decorated the knee chaps, and elbow joints wearing grey combat pants and a male chinese purple combat top.

The girl next to him looks very similar to a Absol and a Mightyena but the horn was strapped against her left arm while her physical appearance is having Mightyena's black fur as her ponytail, and was wearing a black with white design crop top not even hiding her high DD-Cupped breasts, and tight combat pants.

"Who are you?" Misty demanded as her instincts were to scream and get away from these two, "Look on their sleeves," Neesha gasped seeing the familiar red "R", "Yes, we are the superweapons belonging to Team Rocket," the girl evilly chuckled, "I am comprised of an Absol and Mightyena while my partner here, has the DNA of a Rampardos and Aerodactyl," transforming, Aurora growled standing in front of them while the girls formed a circle around the children.

"Can I ask of your names?" Aurora asked to make them blink in surprise, "Of course it's only polite after all, I am Lon'qu, and my companion is named Beruka," Lon'qu introduced in a mock bow, "If it's the children you want... then you're going to have to go through me first," Aurora growled.

"With pleasure," Lon'qu savagely grinned holding up his right arm, "Stone Cannon," he shouted; firing several rocks that soon grew to the size of boulders, "Dark Wind," Beruka followed as a dark tornado formed, and moved towards an unmoving Aurora. "AURORA," the girls shouted, "HA that was too easy, I wonder why Master feared her," Lon'qu said in fake wonder, "Dark Discharge," she shouted through the smoke while attacking them both, "How!? Those were our strongest attacks," Beruka shouted in shock. "Please… That didn't even give me a scratch," Aurora smirked but that soon changed to a serious look, "Now it's my turn," Aurora growled and flying in, Aurora tossed a couple of throwing knives, "Please if those are to distract us... then you'll have to do better," Lon'qu smirked, "Night Slash," Beruka shouted, "Dragon Slash," Aurora countered at the same time, "Arctic Wave," she followed up in which that attack went at Lon'qu.

Jumping away from the attack, Lon'qu went to attack Aurora's mates to her shocked-horror, "Stone Blaster," he shouted while quickly firing from his Rampardos cannon, and eyes glowing, Anabel froze each one of them in place while sending them right back as Neesha's briefly glowed blue, before she sent out Psyshock.

Back with the girls, Beruka bit down on Aurora's extended arm as she felt the burning sensation in the fangs, and forming a ball of energy, Aurora coated it in Ice energy and quickly slamming it into Beruka's stomach; forcing her to let go while allowing Aurora to form a blade of ice and slashing at the stomach as seconds later, froze over. "Shit! You're good," Beruka smirked while hiding a wince, "Sweet heart, that was just a warm up," smirking back, Aurora vanished while causing panic to surround the Rocket Weapon as she frantically looked around, "Dark Charge," blinded by the sun, Beruka crashed into the ground as her body started to get covered in ice, "Now to get back to the others," Aurora muttered while flying off.

With Lon'qu, he was somehow having trouble facing against these descendants, and two experimented Pokémon, "This shouldn't be happening? How can I be losing to these . . . females of all things," he told himself while dodging another wave of Ice Shard and Psyshock, but took damage from Future Sight for a fucking fourth time. "Freeze Shock," eyes widening, Lon'qu turned too late as a ball of ice and electricity slammed against him, "Shit, I've severely underestimated them," Lon'qu told himself while landing to the ground to avoid two attacks, "We need to retreat," Beruka said as she was limping over with remnants of ice on her body. "The next time we meet: you're all dead," Lon'qu shouted while sending out a Psychic-type to teleport them out of there.

Regrouping, the girls went to check on Aurora, "I'm alright," she said while wincing a bit, "She was able to get a couple licks in that's all," she explained.

* * *

Returning to the Rocket Base, the two weapons approached the main room, "I told you not to underestimate them and what do you stupid beasts do: UNDERESTIMATE HER," Giovanni roared and shocking the pair quickly.

"B-But Master… She was our side-mission as you stated and they were nearing the main targets sighted location within two weeks that we were told about, the girl from Project Soldier." Beruka states fearfully at him to then make him pause before a smirk grew on his features, as he then sat back at his desk while stating calmly to them, "You two are some of the few Weapons that were successful in our dreams to saving this world, and to our goals… I will give you two one last chance on a long-term assignment until the time is right, and no longer on the one your on."

"Master, if we are no longer to go after Aurora and her group, and the Project, who is our new target now?" Lon'qu asked curiously as secretly they were both relieved that they didn't get ether sent to the breeding chambers or worse… as entertainment to the failed ones.

Giovanni then showed a picture to make them blink in minor shock as it was, "I want you two to go to Blackthorn City and when the time is right, take Clair; the Dragon Gym Leader and once she is here… He He, then the fun will begin as with her body, the Project will be faster and more successful."

The two shivered at the end of his words as if, whatever he has planned next is very, very important to mostly himself and he then showed an image to make the two now blink in fear, as it was a dragon-armored man in black metal of sorts all over his body; the helm is that to the Dragon Rage

attack, "Agent Draco will take over your side-mission as he will have one secretly on his own, by me… _Personally_."

Giovani as they left then turned on the monitor and the image popped up as the footage once again showed Lucy, but with the current children within the former base. "I will get my revenge by using your children child, for all the trouble you caused me… Especially of my idea for Lucy Osiris Diceflow…. And my failure of a daughter."

* * *

 _ **A couple weeks later…**_

The girls finally made to Ecruteak City with a few hiccups now and then, "So… Where to go first," Anabel wondered as like the rest of the girls and children, they were awed at seeing a burnt half standing tower, "Burnt Tower," Aurora said as she revealed a feather, "I want to return this to Ho-Oh," she said. "The original tower," Misty guessed while receiving a nod, and arriving at the tower they were surprised that it was still standing when Lugia appeared out of its Pokéball, "Why is it still standing?" Sora asked with the children wondering the same thing, "It is to remind the humans the cost of their own greed," Lugia answered easily while recalling all those lives lost back then, "Tell me why are you here?" A Gastly demanded only to gasp seeing Lugia, "Lord Lugia... What brings you here?" He asked hesitantly, "My trainer wishes to return something," he answered firmly yet with pride in his tone.

Gasping at the fact that Lugia has a trainer, the rest of Gastly's line appeared as a man watched from the shadows; watched in awe. Taking this as her cue, Aurora pulled out a feather from her bag, and once it hit the light, the feather glowed golden, "H-How do you have that feather?" The man asked revealing himself from shock, "It was back when I first began to be a trainer," she began, "Back when I was still a guy... It was after a sudden storm that appeared out of nowhere, and once it was over, Ho-Oh appeared flying over head; dropping a feather," Aurora explained as the man nodded yet paused, "Wait… Still a guy?" He asked, "I turned into a girl in an accident," she answered while partially lying, "I wanted to see why Ho-Oh appeared to me after all these years, and thought I could get my answers here," Aurora explained.

Leading them to the lower ground, Morty, when he introduced himself as the Ecruteak City Gym Leader, brought them to the Center, "It is said that in the fire, three Unknown Pokémon perished in the flames and out of sadness, Ho-oh brought them back from the dead while using the very elements that caused their death; the bolt from the storm, the fire that consumed the tower, and the rain that washed out the flames," Morty explained. "Tell me are you descendants of the blessed or experiments that escaped Team Rocket's Labs?" He asked, "Raikou is my grandfather," Kris answered with a hidden tune of sadness in it as Anabel patted her back, "I'm an experiment of both an Espeon and Gardevoir," Anabel said going next, "DNA of a Clone Pokémon they created years ago," Neesha followed, "Darkrai DNA," Cacey answered hesitantly while surprising the man at that fact. "I'm a normal human… but a female ninja," Janine admitted, "Suicune's descendant," Misty revealed, "Articuno Blessed but thanks to Team Rocket, I have both Raikou and Kyurem blood as well," Aurora admitted as well, "I'm a child mainly between Neesha and Aurora," Sora answered. As the other children mentioned their involvement as well.

"If you are my blessed, why is your scent different?" A female voice asked and turning they saw the original three beasts in all of their glory, "Hi Grandma," Kris waved while receiving a gentle nod from the Thunder Beast, "My sister banished me, but it was because of an outside source," Misty truthfully answered sadly with the Legendary Pokémon sensing sadness in the girl's heart at the mention of said sister. "Who or what is this outside source?" Suicune growled out, "Diabloza," Misty answered, "So he's returned," the Beast of Water said in a mixture of both anger and fear to worry the group, "Tell me how did you encounter the demon?" She asked. But seeing hesitant looks they still told them; Aurora stunning them alongside Misty of her… personal encounter, to get them sympathetic looks from her fellow mates.

"To go this far . . . This is getting more troublesome than it's worth," Entei said as they gave the child Molly understanding looks as she drank the "Medicine" again with Entei coming up to the child as it was irked partially as, like her mate, she is also attracted to children. She raised her paw and gently touched the awed child's forehead with Neesha worried, and a minor red flash occurred with Molly also blinking before jumping by the unexpected and familiar voice flowing through her mind... that seemed to be in a rant, " _-That stupid, backstabbing, down-hearted and no-good… Huh? Molly!_ "

"The child's… medicine is no longer needed yet as she gets older, I fear she would crave it as such of that race to regain powers or injuries… However, considered this as a token of forgiveness little one, as I bless you with my blessing." Stunned, Molly's hair gained the highlights of an Entei before them, and a look of really as Entei blinked in shock, as she gained a golden-like crest of sorts like all Entei's have, on her forehead. "Sister… You have already blessed a male… are you sure about this?" Raikou asked as Entei only nodded. Neesha to amuse the Beasts though, were humored as she checked Molly all over like a concerned mother before looking at Aurora firmly while recognizing that fruit in her system.

"Despite being blessed by not only our maker, you at the fruit and gained the one of few worst curses imaginable; especially for what you have become due to man," Suicune states in a scolding tone as if, a mother to the ice futa as she sweat dropped before being stunned from what Raikou suddenly states next after smelling her, "It seems the demon has changed form and influenced her somehow to eat that fruit, my sisters."

"That demon made me eat that damn fruit!?" Aurora growled out in a feline-like dragon growl before being bopped on her head partially; to get a what look from her, to Entei, as she gave her a firm look in turn, "No need to curse in front of little ones; Chosen Child or not." Aurora then blushed as her mates chuckled at her misfortune of being told by a Legendary Pokémon.

After that, they were granted to hang out with them for a few more hours as Lugia went somewhere before returning to Aurora with relief on his face oddly.

"Aurora I want to give this to you to better protect the Rainbow Wing," Morty said now by giving her a gold locket, "And tomorrow, I would be honored if I could battle Lugia," Aurora nodded with the Legendary Pokémon in respect as he sensed honor in the man's heart, "Of course."

They were all traveling through the small market the city had as they suddenly heard shouting of stop thief, and a blur bumped into Aurora who blinked in surprise as she fell down as well, but froze up like the rest of the girls in shock at seeing the guarded look of the girl who had a couple of apples.

She was mostly looked to be at least eleven years old yet her entire body was in a somewhat over-sized lab-coat to hide all but her face, which was pale with a delicate look, and amber-eyes, quickly looked behind her and with impressing speed, left them as the shop owner huffed as he appeared in anger, waving a fist at the still-running child, "Don't come to my stall ever again thief!"

"It seems The Speeder has struck again," Morty stated as the shop owner went back in grumbles to his shop, making all the girls to look at him as he explained from only a few weeks ago, a girl they figured must have been the one that was running, was shoplifting any food stalls and always outrunning the owners.

Seeing the looks from Aurora as she was the one like a few of them saw, a Rocket Logo was on that lab-like cloak, and firmly stated to surprise Morty at this, "I think we can hold off the market for now… Well, I think I'm going to personally look for the kid while you girls go ahead and hang out with the little ones." Seeing she seemed ok as well as slightly determined to do this, Aurora's mates gave her a kiss on the cheek or lips before leaving to see what they could find in the market.

Aurora decided to try something as she got a brief whiff of the child, after hearing from Shade she somehow fused with Azusa; to her sadness, and smelt the air before a smile entered her face as she gazed at where the child's scent was coming from: the East Direction and she then summoned her wings from seeing the crowd was busy; wincing in pain as they came out, and took off to the direction.

Once there as she was surprised it was a run downed temple of sorts, Aurora cautiously began to enter, and paused as she oddly heard from her enhanced hearing… singing coming from a few yards within the temple… most likely from what she looked upwards, at the inner-top. So after traversing a flight of stairs with quiet movements, she heard the singing was louder in the long hallway and saw a partially-broken door that had some light flickering inside. Once at the door, and looking into the eyehole that used to be a door-handle she figured, she was stunned as it was the girl herself that was singing a song she was familiar with, but when she took of the cloak, was frozen in shock at ehr appearance.

She was indeed a eleven year old normal girl, but she had on her back some scars that looked like whip markings yet also had Kabutop-Scythe's attached on her shoulders as they were currently folded in a gentle, sword-cross position downward like wings. Her skin was entirely pale like hers yet she had still-growing curves to know she would be a knock-out in the future; as she was naked, and had a small bubble butt and decent-sized hips that were slowly becoming a V-shaped slightly as she was also lean-built. When she briefly turned she saw the amber eyes of the child as she had Gardevoir-like green hair coloring that was short and looked to be hacked as if, it was a hack job, and had a red crescent piece sticking out in the middle of her High C-Cupped chest, and her arms and legs oddly had ring-like markings of the Hitmon Race, Aurora figured quickly, as the girl's body was also despite it being pale, was partially dirty as if, she didn't have a bath for a while, and she was holding in her arms currently while trying to feed said Pokémon an apple; in which it refused, a shiny Riolu with emerald-green eyes.

She stopped singing and then scowled lightly in kindness to the Aura-Pokémon who looked back in a make-me look, after her words, "Come on Little Sister, you need to eat your food; otherwise you won't get better. Please?" Her voice was light and airy, but with a hint of a musical tone to it, but mixed with it being her age, to have it sound older then she was.

"No, apples bad, Big Sissy. I hate apples," the Pokémon to surprise Aurora spoke normally like a human would from the mouth, in which she now saw the girl sigh while stating to the Pokémon knowingly, "You always say that on new foods you didn't try yet, and yet, you would eat it afterwards Gem." Seeing she was stubborn, Aurora from the eyehole saw the child gotten an idea, before looking at the Pokémon; mischief slightly now while also stating, "Well.. Then I guess I have to eat the chocolate-chip muffin I stole personally for you then."

Aurora saw a sudden change in behavior as the Pokémon blinked at her in shock, "Big Sissy wouldn't eat my muffin!" "Oh, I would… But I might not do so if you ate that apple I have been trying to feed you for the past few minutes, Gem." Grumbling as she took it by a quick swipe, the female Pokémon ate the apple and spat out the seeds quickly without effort while also giving a happy-now look, in which the child beamed at the Pokémon while walking over to a bag and pulled to excite the Pokémon as there was two of them the ice futa figured was for them both, "Yes… Now let's eat our desert, Little Sister."

Before they could eat the muffins, Aurora winced as she touched the door and it made a creaking sound form being old; freezing the two in place as the girl was guarded again, "Whos there? Show yourself now or get beat-up," she heard the child threatened her as if, she can carry out that threat. Sighing, Aurora revealed herself to stun the girl as it was the woman she bumped into earlier.

It was awkward silence until Aurora suddenly had eyes of understanding while the child held onto the Pokémon as her scythes quickly moved to defend themselves in case of attack, in front of them, "Who sent you? Those Rocket Scientists again? The only good one was my friend who killed himself, to save my life of me and my sisters." Aurora shook her head and to surprise the girl was able to batter away the sword-like appendages with ease while stating to get the girl less tensed now alongside the Pokémon, "No, I don't work for those bastards at all Little One. I was as I figured you to be, experimented as well by them as they are irksome, since I recently busted their Goldenrod Outpost."

Blinking in minor surprise as her blades lowered slightly as her guard also dropped even more since the child could tell by the tone Aurora has, she wasn't at all lying, "So you're not… with Team Rocket?" Aurora nodded a firm yet gentle yes with her head, but before she could reply, Aurora quickly shielded the two girls; the child and female Pokémon to stun them as the wall nearby was broken and to her horror while Aurora narrowed her eyes, saw a red-eyed Machamp with a collar on alongside a red-eyed Electabuzz that sparked each few seconds with blank look in their eyes at the three as a spy drone showed behind them with a speaker on it, stating in a male's voice that was rich yet deep, " _It seems I finally found the Project Giovani wants to use as breeding material, at last… Pity I can't be there in person… yet Aurora._ "

"You told me that you didn't work for them," the child stated in betrayal with Aurora firmly looking at the two controlled Pokémon and the drone while lowly growling, "I don't kid, I told you honestly."

" _Team Rocket would love to have you under our control Hybrid, but we all know that is not possible. However… this would be the perfect opportunity for you to be tested if you are worthy of my time…_ " Aurora didn't like the sound of those last few words as she quickly grabbed the two girls; the experiment and the Pokémon as the male stated before the drone took off, " _Capture those two and finish the elder female._ "

Aurora dodged a Thunder Punch from all four of Machamp's arms while doing the same from Electrabuzz's own as she quickly fled through the temple while dodging an Ice Beam and Fire Blast from a controlled Vaporeon and Magmar as nearly several minutes of getting small hits; the child and Pokémon wide eyed and wondering why they were being defended by the ice futa maiden, the three eventually came into a large, runed room with images on the walls and old worn-down torches as said four Controlled Pokémon soon entered.

Aurora seeing a safe spot to hide the two so she could take care of the cubs; her mind suddenly states to her within moments and once she placed them both under a gap near the wall, "Stay there," Aurora stated in a motherly growl while quickly turning and she quickly changed into her Beast Form within moments, and roared protectively; not seeing the Spy Drone recording all this.

The four controlled Pokémon attacked from all sides as the collar's they wore enhanced their abilities with the child and Shiny Riolu only watched in confused wonder as to why in the child's own mind, why she defended them.

Aurora used her attacks against the Controlled Pokémon as with a silent order, used their special moves all at once on her form; making her scream in utter pain with the child looking at her little sister as she firmly told her sternly, "Stay there." She then got out of the gap and screamed a powerful echo that even Aurora flinched at as her scythes were now on a defense position on her frame while she got the four Controlled Pokémon's attention; Aurora's beastly eyes widened, "Come and get me stupid heads!"

The Controlled Pokémon looked at the child for a few moments and she yelped as the Wild Vaporeon sent an Ice Beam at her while Magmar and the others kept Aurora busy; her mind in turmoil as her instincts began to quickly overtake it while roaring aloud; as the marking's in her body darkened to pitch black before rearranging themselves to her sides, as four Giratina-like tentacles quickly formed and sent the three away as the child ran out of the temple.

The child was gasping for air a few minutes later as she froze when turning from behind a tree; from the outside, and a Controlled Ursaring and Xatu blasted her area with a combo of a Psywave and Focus Blast, and this made her fly in the air before swiping with her scythes as they charged her; knocking them back as she rolled on to the ground with the scythes outwards, and landed gracefully on her bare feet in annoyance as that Vaporeon sent another Ice Beam at her as she dodged again from blasts from the three, until one hit her leg; making the child hold back a scream of agony as the Focus Blast made her roll a few times and it slammed against a wall.

The child whimpered as she knew she was going to be captured until the wall was busted by four tentacles and grabbed from them; the girl in one in a caring way and the other three, away from her as Aurora hissed in protection until they saw one final Controlled Pokémon appear out of nowhere from a teleport, a Controlled Alakazam, as it sent out a Hyper Beam at them. It never hit them though as the two were confused as inside the ruins of the temple, the image that was covered in moss glowed to reveal Giratina as the Riolu was quickly sucked into a vortex.

On the outside of it though, a barrier showed as they were near a mirror-like rock that glowed and a vortex appeared, and with it, showed the head of a Shiny Giratina that stated in a protective yet loud voice; a tentacle grabbing the two as the enlarged Shadow Ball sent the Pokémon flying while also destroying the drone nearby, "GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD!"

* * *

When Aurora came too, she saw she was in an odd location as it felt.. well, weird. The location seemed to be in a odd void of sorts with random objects and things floating all over, and she saw the passed-out forms of the Shiny Riolu and the child whoever that man was, was after, meant her as she was nude before her clothing returns to her; not seeing that her markings were changed as of yet.

She then held her head briefly as a migraine came and went before grabbing the two, and staring out loud in both worry and wonder, "Where are we?" Aurora froze though before turning slowly around by a accented enriched female voice replying softly at her in answer, "My current domain, child."

The female was 6'3 in height as she wore a half kimono; her left breast being covered by a cloth piece, while her bottom is made of a transparent skirt that revealed that she doesn't wear underwear, but oddly enough her outfit reminded the ice futa of shadows. She also had PP-Cupped sized breasts and a figure that was lean yet slightly muscled, with perfect-matching exotic curves to go with her frame. She blushed though with the female realizing the problem, and she dismissed the giant-sized 15 feet cock that was also 7 inches in girth.

"You said… you said my child, does that-" "I'm you other parent? Yes, yes it does," Giratina said in half-amusement and secret sadness in another; cutting Aurora off. "B-But how can that be… wait I saw that dick, your a futa?" Giratina nodded as Aurora then blushed by her now eased statement with a hint of mischief in her eyes, "You're mother didn't complain about the size when we did the deed anyways Aurora… or Ash, whichever you still prefer." Giratina also has her arms crossed to unknowingly lift her chest up slightly. "I prefer Aurora… But you still didn't tell me that you were my parent or how could you-," "I'm sorry to interrupt you again, but maybe I can explain slightly more to why you were mostly living with your birth mother then me… well, your father mostly. It has to do with the domain we're currently all in at this moment, a… in-between if I my simply tell you, is between the gateway of heaven and hell of sorts, as well as to what humans dubbed a lot of things, but is mostly known as The Distortion World. A world that connects mostly the world your mother as well as you were born from."

"But that doesn't explain how your my father," Aurora said while trying to not think of Giratina fucking Delia with such a gigantic dick. The human formed legendary sighed yet decided to be honest and explain things to her child, "It was a few years before you were born, before Delia had to leave her family to be exact, that we met, you see I had just finished defending my realm that I inherited from my father from invaders when I went to rest in your world, and that's when Delia first saw me resting by the lake. Coming to, I realized that I was in her family home that we connected, and in the 3 years to come that I finally made my move in mating with her. It was my mother, Arceus, who warned me of another attack on my world that I was forced to leave you both… but eventually, I saw how happy Delia came to be with Erika, and how you were as I was going to come and see you as soon as I handled the latest issue my world had… but I simply couldn't do a damn thing to prevent the horrors you went through," she then sadly smiled at Aurora as she then came over and cupped her face gently while finishing her words, "But at least mother was on my side this time, as you three were in one of my old temples, that I was worshiped from."

She then hugged Aurora as the ice futa stiffened at first, before quickly hugging her as the Ruler of In-Between smiled slightly yet she then was pulling away slightly while looking at her, and she frown then showed on her face in realization, "You are suffering from the Heffer Curse, aren't you Little Light?"

Aurora was wide eyed at that as her clothing shattered with Giratina also been impressed while also saddened as she saw her child eat that fruit since her world is somewhat a reflection, of the real one, "How did you know what that fruit cursed me with?" Getting a 'really' look, she touched her child's lower set and poked her, currently soft, dick, "Oh.. that's how." Though Aurora was shocked as she did read the email as there wasn't that much information on it, but she then touched her own breasts in fear now, "The Heffer Curse was barely recorded as those that suffered it from mostly futa's, they would show odd heat symptoms and their milk would bring a blessing or a curse to those that drink it only once. The symptoms of the odd cycles however… is something even I don't know; except maybe from what I saw of yours. Well from what you're experiencing right now as your vagina is emitting a smell as we speak… which Delia should have simply left it alone as the disease would have gotten rid of it."

Aurora was about to state something before letting out a random moan, in which she covered her mouth in surprise. "It is starting… well not fully as the curse is currently forcing you to feel some of the effects to prepare you," Giratina said while releasing her 15 inch cock, this caused Aurora's mouth to unknowingly water as a lustful gleam appeared in her eyes yet she seemed to be fighting the urges her legendary parent quickly saw, "Your curse would occur every two months with a side effect of each week, Little Light, to be milked for one full day in which is originally part of it. But," she touched her child's breasts as they suddenly began to leak and making her moan, "Your body as I see you are trying to fight it, would eventually take-over and do things you will be regretting as time comes."

Aurora paled hearing that little detail, but she didn't object to Giratina kissing her daughter right in the lips. "Come Little Light, join me in the sexual ways," Giratina stated yet frowned briefly as her daughter's submissive-side kicked in, "Yes Mistress," Aurora answered; resting Aurora on the floor, Giratina found it slightly difficult due to the height difference yet stated softly to her as she hates being called that, "No Mistress titles, Little Light, simply Papa would do," she sweat dropped though despite being slowly aroused as Aurora quickly nodded, "Yes Papa." " _Remind myself to lecture Delia and her new lover about this_ ," Giratina thought briefly before kissing her child gently on the lips, trailing down while she was sucking on each tit; loving the taste of the ice cold milk flavor yet she herself knew it was secretly her own flavor, and as a top-tier Legendary Pokémon, she was immune to the curse of the milk.

Satisfied with the milk, Giratina continued her travels south while grabbing her daughter's respective 6.5 feet, " _She gets this from me_ ," Giratina thought in pride, as she then swallowed her child's cock all on the first go. "Papa!" Aurora moaned out while feeling her father's tight throat before having one of Giratina's tentacles entering her mouth with wide eyes, and moving up and down; Giratina felt her child's first limit reached yet she went wide eyed at the amazing amount Aurora did, and yet she simply swallowed all of the semen as it was instantly digested in her stomach.

Once she unlodged from her child's dick, Aurora suddenly grunted in pain as before Giratina could state anything they both grew wide eyed as Aurora grew a second cock that like the original, was now quickly rock-hard and leaking precum. "Papa what-what's going on?" Aurora asked in shock as she knew the only way to grew another was to eat the futa fruit... but this, "It is part of your curse during your cursed periods Aurora, soon as you get two, you will feel-," Aurora suddenly grabbed her dicks as she tried getting her arms to stop yet failed with her rubbing them up and down forcibly, as an urgent need to cum filled her mind.

Seeing this take place, Giratina had to use her tentacles to hold Aurora's arms back as her hands were struggling to grab her cocks again, "Allow me to do it for you," wrapping two tentacles around both dicks, Giratina moved to her child's now wet cunt; surprised by the tropical flavor, and her tongue reaching deep and scraping across her G-Spots at the same time. For the tentacle in Aurora's mouth, she felt the first stream of semen flowing in her mouth, and tasting the mango flavor while shooting now, into her belly. Aurora though came once again while shooting the same hydrant effect from both cocks, yet as they deflated, the two was stunned as they gotten hard once again, and her cunt was soaked even further.

"Papa… what's… going on?" Aurora began to slowly state in half-fear as her mind was feeling fuzzy as two urges also began to instill in her mind; the urge to cum more while needing to be milked as her breasts began to leak. Seeing this, Giratina sent four tentacles to her child's breasts; having them milk her breasts, "I may hate the fact that you are submissive as fuck, I do however have a kink for breast milking," Giratina states while Aurora in her fuzzy mind, stated slowly to her father, "Not… helping… Fuck this cow-" Aurora widens her eyes before quickly closing her lips forcibly; stopping herself as Giratina only nodded while sadly stating, with lust still in her voice, "This is all part of your curse my Little Light, it cannot be helped as your body is part of it, not your mind."

Aurora nodded, even in her lust-filled mind and it was here that the tail emerged; whipping around, "My, it seems that my daughter is full of surprises," Giratina said while easily grabbing it and slurping the girl's juices as if, it was drinking through a straw. "Papa… Not th- Yes fuck this cow's tail, fuck me- No… Oh Arceus!" Aurora tried speaking her mind yet her body seems to have other ideas as her arms somehow broke free and grabbed her cocks while rubbing them in a firm grip from her hands, and her tail was now leaking instead as her cunt was slowly stopping, and yet it was now moist.

Thinking of something, Giratina saw that her dick was dry and decided to ratify that, "You know it's impolite for only one person to have all the fun," Aurora from her fuzzy mind easily figured out what her Papa was thinking about, as she swallowed the tip and ⅓ of the shaft, she began to quickly bob without being told to, as Aurora was drooling rather quickly to make Giratina to also moan, in utter surprise. Giratina in turn sent her tentacles to once again suck on Aurora's breasts, as the ice futa began to moan while she bobbed her head even quicker, "You're going to fast Little Light, I'm not sure you're prepared how much… Mnnn… How much- Shit, cum I can produce."

Aurora didn't bother to hear the words as her mind was focused on just sucking, yet she did want to state it but she felt the urge to keep sucking and it seems her body agreed, as it forced more of the shaft in her throat, and Giratina feeling a bulge when she traced her and across Aurora's throat, grunted as she felt it was coming soon, "I warned you Little Light, here it… CUMS!"

Feeling the amount of semen hit her throat, the force was enough for Aurora to be thrown off, as her entire body was covered from head to toe in semen. Seeing the amount of semen on her body, Aurora spread it around her body as if it was lotion licking it off her fingers.

"Papa… That… Was, fucking amazing," Aurora said with a lustful grin when the ability to speak returned to her yet to their surprise, her tail quickly moved and with a minor scream, it forced itself onto her father's dick to the base. "Come give your father a kiss," bringing Aurora in for a kiss they exchanged saliva, both tasting a different flavor.

Giratina's tentacles were busy returning to assaulting her breasts while two entered her child's cunt and asshole. "Oh dear father, how I miss this feeling," Giratina moaned out from jerking Aurora's tail and feeling it strain against her dick, "Mis-Mistress please give me more," Aurora begged while reverting to her submissive mind once again in which Giratina frowned, and was not pleased; realizing it was worse as she thought. " _I should have appeared sooner if its this bad_ ," Giratina thought but it quickly returned to pleasuring herself, and her daughter as Aurora's tail was then getting tighter to make Giratina moan, with more fluid flowing in the tail to make it easier to move now.

Feeling her limits approaching, Giratina firmly placed her daughter's tail on her dick and cumming, Aurora's tail bulged as her stomach also began to fill from the tentacles in her cunt and asshole as she then passed out. Yet to make Giratina sweat droop to herself saw the two cocks hardened and cum a few times before the extra cock fell off and disintegrated into dust.

What worried her to state to herself as Aurora's body began to wiggle slightly before an apparent, oval-shaped bulge showed once she removed her dick, and it slowly began to go down it, "Oops," and without effort as she was passed out, Aurora's tail sploshed a egg from the tip before vanishing back into her, the egg design was a dark-emerald color with symbols etched on it, the symbol was of an otherworldly design.

"Besides the issue, I will be working with from your parents… Well, I didn't expect to have another kid once again." Giratina states as she snapped her fingers as the egg, Aurora, and the two sleeping children were sent through a vortex while now sadly stating as she also sighed after seeing they were safe, "Now to talk to Delia and her new wife about a certain . . . Topic," She then opened a vortex and went into it.

* * *

Arriving in Celadon, Giratina walked down to the mansion, "Giratina," Delia gasped in shock mixed with tears starting to form in her eyes at seeing her former lover. "Who's this?" Erika asked yet her eyes briefly widened that the tie didn't see form a minor eye change and back, "This is Giratina, Aurora's father," Delia relented, "Yes, and I want to talk to the both of you about a certain detail," Giratina said in a tone that meant something personal, as well as other things.

In Erika's mind, Claudia was cursing up a storm; thinking about the odds of this happening, "What is it that you want to talk about?" Delia asked as her four arms crossed curiously. "You must know, but to remind you it involves three things: Aurora, heat, and the mind," Giratina frowned when she sensed something and saw Delia paled while Erika due to Claudia, frowned. Thinking about it, Giratina felt an odd but familiar sensation, "Claudia get out of Erika's body or pay the price," she growled at Erika to confuse Delia yet she finally saw the eye change with Erika or Claudia chuckling coldly at the Legendary Pokémon, while now stating in her true voice from Erika's lips, "How dare you rat me out before my plans come to fruition, Devil-Spawned."

Delia gasped at the insult as it was one of the few worst insults to state towards a Legendary Pokémon, as such as her former lover, "Get out of Erika's body, or you will know what happens when my kind tend to get angered," Giratina states in a low dragon-like growl. Frowning yet knew she would have to adjust her plans once again in a newer host, she grinned to make Delia look at her in horror of a minor confession before a dark-purple mist escaped through her mouth and nose, "I wonder how you would feel as I fucked your other daughter, Relina, cow-slut; when she went through early heat… Especially I also fucked Misty to have my Cow-Baby!"

Once the mist fled and gone, Erika body dropped to the floor, "Delia... I'm sorry about my actions, I didn't realize what was happening until it was to late," Erika cried onto Delia weakly, "It wasn't your fault, Erika," Giratina said while keeping a reminder to see what Claudia meant by other daughter. "Please tell me that Relina-" "No, she isn't pregnant... Claudia had to give her the batched anti-pregnant vial from improving thkg, as she was planning to give to Aurora's mates to stop them from becoming pregnant," Erika said turning to Giratina, "Sorry for everything that's happened. Allow me to truly introduce myself, I'm Erika; Deila's girlfriend as its a pleasure to meet you," she said, "Nice to meet you too, but I heard about Relina... Can I meet them?" Giratina asked in which they nodded yet she was stunned by how many kids were currently in the mansion.

"We're all these kids from…" "Well, yes.. Our child really needs to learn better control Giratina or should you want to be called by your human name, again?" Delia stated yet asked to what Giratina heard was a hopeful tone in which Erika sighed but secretly she felt attracted to the Legendary Pokémon as well.

Smiling at Delia, Giratina said something that caused them both to blush, "Of course . . . That is if the both of you can still speak… After our night of fun."

Smirking, Giratina took them both by the hands up to the bedroom as the children eyerolled and the workers sighed, thinking of the sleepless night they were about to have.

* * *

The following day after the shocking events for the ice futa, Aurora and Casey stood on the battlefield with Morty on the other side; her new child with the others as well as that shiny Pokémon.

"This will be a one on two battle between Morty the Gym Leader, and both Aurora alongside Casey being the challengers; the Gym Leader may only use four Pokémon while the challengers may use a full six, and the battle will be decided when all four of the Gym Leader's or the Challengers Pokémon is unable to battle. Trainers release your Pokémon," the referee announced.

"Gastly, Haunter come on out," Morty shouted, "Mismagius/Beedrill," the girls began to speak unknowingly as one, "Let's go/Batter up," Morty went first, "Haunter: Shadow Claw on Mismagius, Gastly: Will-O-Wisp on Beedrill." "Mismagius: Magical Leaf on the Will-O-Wisp then fire out a Shadow Bolt on Gastly," Aurora countered, "Beedrill: Aerial Ace on Haunter, then use Assurance on Haunter," Casey ordered knowing that she was at a disadvantage in typing, invoking colorful leaves Mismagius countered the fireballs before pounding Gastly with a dark purple lighting bolt, while Beedrill vanished only to reappear before Gastly; launching a dark energy from the lance like stingers. "Gastly: Payback on Mismagius, Haunter use Hypnosis on Beedrill," Morty commanded, "Mismagius: Phantom Force," Aurora instructed, "Beedrill; Double Team followed by Aerial Ace, then Assurance once more," Casey shouted; redoing the same move.

Morty was nervous as one of his opponents is a League Winner that spammed combos as if, this was a video game, "Haunter: Will-O-Wisp on Beedrill, Gastly: Hypnosis on Mismagius as well," he shouted. "Mismagius: Dark Bolt on Haunter then Shadow Gem on Gastly," Aurora shouted after her Pokémon attacked Gastly, "Beedrill: Double Team," Casey panicked but sighed in relief when her adoptive mother saved her, seeing as Mismagius was with Aurora since she was Misdreavus, both of the Gym Leaders Pokémon were taken out by a critical super effective combo.

"Gengar, Haunter on to the field," Morty shouted, "Mismagius: Dark Bolt on Gengar/Beedrill: Pursuit; followed by Assurance on Haunter," despite not having the STAB, Beedrill did a good amount of damage on the Ghost-type while the Dark Bolt paralyzed Gengar, "Gengar: Hypnosis on Mismagius followed by Shadow Punch, Haunter: Shadow Punch on Beedrill," Morty instructed, "Mismagius: Aerial Ace then Shadow Gem/Beedrill: Double Team then switch into Acrobatics and finally Assurance," the girls shouted ending the battle.

* * *

Claudia after failing her task, was meeting with Diabloza; in which she controls the spirit of the girl so long ago. The area they were at was within the Orre Region, at the former Snagem Base.

"Curse that fucking Demon-Spawn," Claudia swore, " _ **Well what do we have here,**_ " pausing at the feminine tone, Claudia paled, "Diabloza," she gasped, " _ **Yes I remember you, your Claudia, Mikoto's sister,**_ " Diabloza said, " _ **But for now it seems that fate isn't in your favor if it's me your meeting,**_ " frozen in fear, Claudia couldn't say a thing as Diabloza consumed the spirit before grinning at what she done still; trapping her within her soul's storage while she regained her memory and was cursing inside the item, " _ **Ah.. that was wonderful… but now to focus on getting Mikoto**_ ," Diabloza said; shivering at her lustful dreams of having Aurora fulfill her ever-sexual needs, from the normal to the most strange, and freaky ones.

Diabloza then paused before grinning while stating within the area, " _ **How was your… test of sorts, as it wasn't all that bad as I got a free soul to store again.**_ " Agent Draco as seen from that image of Giovanni's, stepped into the area a few steps, and then bowed in respect before stating, "I found some information here and there, but there is no presence of the items in question; besides the test," Diabloza frowned, " _ **What about Pokélantis?**_ "

"There is still no physical clue of its location, however, there is word that the G-Men have found remnants of your . . . sex toys," Draco said. That made the demoness scowl as those were custom made by her own orders, back then, " _ **there is nothing to be done with that, but what about the details of your next assignment from the fool?**_ "

"We are to track the Gym Leader, Clair for something," Draco answered with him being confused as Diabloza looked out the sky-view of the ruins, " _ **Can I see a picture of this... Clair**_ ," Draco handed over a picture, and this made the demoness grin while chuckling humorlessly, " _ **I think I just found my next target to have… Fun with against the brat, and from what you say, she's related to the leader of this . . . G-Men force**_ ," Draco nodded, " _ **Perfect… But for now return to that mortal, while I seek a new vessel to do my own… Task at hand**_ ," Draco nodded while teleporting away.

Diabloza saw after a whiles search to what she was looking for as a black mass still, grinned at seeing the secret project that Team Snagem was working on; besides the other goal, as it was a capsule containing a frozen female body specifically to what she wanted to use, that is filled with Shadow Energy. " _ **He he he, the fools will be in for a big… surprise.**_ "


	24. ch 21, progression

After they got their gym badges, both Mother and Daughter-In-Law healed up at the Pokémon Center, with the group of females while also leaving Casey, Selkie, Janine and Lucy in charge of the kids; since they went to explore the city while also stopping by the Dance Theater; stumbling into trouble… As usual, "Hey when I say dance, lady, you dance," the Rocket Grunt shouted to the female. "Please sir... I've been dancing for three hours straight," the Kimono Girl complained while she was rubbing the soles of her feet. "Bitch when I say dance... You dance," the grunt shouted; raising his hand and was going in for a slap to her face, until Aurora sent a blast of ice. "YOU," he said turning around to see a pissed-off Aurora, "Koffing-" "Umbreon: Dark Star," cutting the grunt off, Aurora sent both the Rocket Grunt and the Pokémon crashing through the wall. Once the police arrested the man after calling ten minutes later, the Kimono Girl then bowed in gratefulness to her, "Thank you for helping me," she said, "No problem... But are you the girl we met in Violet City, or in the Ilex Forest?" Misty asked, "I am neither, for I have stayed here ever since that Grunt, entered the theater," she answered in a partial rhyme; making them all sweat drop at her as she did give them a Revive; for saving her, and she left .

Exiting the theater house, they returned to the Burn Tower yet they saw Silver was oddly... snooping around for something, "Oh it's you," he sneered from seeing Aurora and her group, "If you're here for the Legendary Pokémon don't bother, for I will be the one to capture it. After all, a Legendary Pokémon is perfect for a strong, powerful trainer, like myself," he boasted. "Please… Ho-Oh only appears to those with the purest heart, and unfortunately for you… You have no pure soul," Aurora said while glaring a bit at the now red-eyed male, "Oh please; Enough about the pure heart shit, as being pure isn't what makes someone strong at all," Silver snorted, "But enough of this, I grow tired of these confrontations," tossing out a Pokéball, Silver sent out his Zubat. "Honchkrow, battle time," Aurora called out.

"Wing Attack," they shouted at the same time and after a couple of hits, Silver grew tired, "Honchkrow: Haze," Aurora shouted, "Zubat: Get rid of the smoke with Air Cutter," Silver barked but as the smoke cleared, Honchkrow wasn't there at all, "What… Where did Honchkrow go?" Silver demanded to the ice futa. "Honchkrow: Icy Wind followed by Spiral Night," Aurora shouted and above Zubat, a chilling wind appeared; blinding the bat-like Pokémon long enough for Honchkrow to attack, "Nightwing," Aurora continued; sending out Night Slash in an arc. "Grr, Zubat: Swift, then Air Cutter," Silver growled out in anger, "Dodge with Acrobatics while also using Thunder Wave, then use Aerial Spiral-Night," Aurora countered while easily taking out Zubat.

"Magnemite… Destroy her," Silver commanded as it sparked at her with it also having a metallic blush, "He caught a new Pokémon," Aurora muttered to herself while getting another Pokéball ready, "Heracross, battle time," she voiced. "Magnemite: Thunder Wave, then use Sonic Boom," Silver shouted, "Aerial Ace to dodge, then use Focus-Thrust," Aurora countered; watching the Bug/Fighting-type vanish only to reappear in front of the Electric/Steel-type, as the force of the punch sent Magnemite into the dirt floor, "Earthquake," she finished ending the battle as to make her sweat drop since the Pokémon had heart-like swirls in its eyes, at her; even from being knocked-out.

Releasing a low growl, Silver switched Magnemite for Gastly, "Umbreon, battle time," Silver was shocked, "How did you find an Umbreon?" He interrogated Aurora in jealousy, as that was going to be his next Pokémon to obtain, "You get it from on Eevee when your friendship is highest, at night." Silver shook his head denying it, "No, you're lying… You must have used a Dusk Stone to evolve that damn Eevee," Aurora sighed at Silver's denial, "Gastly: Hyp-," "Umbreon: Feint Attack, followed by Assurance and then Dark-Snarl," Aurora shouted; cutting Silver off and also landing a critical right at the beginning of the round, "Gastly: Payback, followed by Will-O-Wisp," Silver shouted as he finally made contact. "Snarl," Aurora instructed, "Dodge," Silver called out; but dodging it was right in the sights of Umbreon, "Dark Pulse," she ordered as Umbreon snipped Gastly, knocking it out.

"Gligar, don't lose," Silver barked, "Dance Totodile," appearing on the field, Silver sneered thinking that the dancing it did was stupid, "Gligar: Slash with Steel Wing," Silver barked. "Ocean's Current," eyes widening, Silver was about to recall the attack but Gligar's face head-butted a column of water, "Now: Ice Pulse," with it being super effective against Gligar, it fainted even before it hit the floor.

Seething, Silver returned Gligar, with his eyes returning to normal, and stomped away and healing at the Pokémon Center and fetching the kids, the group went to the next Gym battle while also having Anabel check-up on that child she rescued with the help of her parent briefly and telling her Mother's to get Mimi ready eventually in a few days' time, "I found out where my next Pokémon Contest is," Kris said in excitement; amusing the girls, "So where is it?" Misty asked as she held hands currently with Luna, "Olivine City," the descendant of Raikou answered; making the girls blink at this, in minor surprise. "That's our next gym," Casey points out; overhearing the conversation as she helped Lucy tie a hand-band into her hair for a new hairstyle.

Easily making it to Olivine City in a day and a half, the girls ran into Silver again, "Wow it seems I can't get a break from you," he said with an annoyed eye-roll, "If you're looking for the Gym Leader, she's taking care of a sick yet pathetic Pokémon," Silver snorted at the thought, "She should have just left it to die; There is no place in this world for weak Pokémon." Walking away, Silver didn't see Aurora glare at him, "Come on let's go to the lighthouse and see if we can help," Casey said to distract her adoptive mother's anger, and reaching the lighthouse, they made it to the top floor.

"Hi there… If you're going to ask for a gym battle, I'll have to refuse," a brown haired teenage girl with milky chocolate-brown eyes stated. She also has long brown hair that reaches her waist with two orange beads that tie two locks of her hair in pigtails; she wore a teal sundress with a bridal hem that reaches her knees and an orange puffy bow on her chest, with a snow white coat that reaches her waist and sleeves that go over her elbows. She also wears white sandals which have two teal-based decorations. "No, we were going to ask if you need help with your sick Pokémon," Anabel said, "Then we were going to ask you for a tag-team gym battle," Casey followed, to get the Gym Leader to be surprised by this.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Jasmine: The Olivine City Gym Leader for Steel-types," Jasmine said as she got up and then curtsied, "Nice to meet you," Aurora said while gently walking over to the sick Pokémon; from what it looked, it was an electric-type, "You're a tough old thing aren't you," the Pokémon nodded slightly, "Ampharos," it weakly then said. "How long has the little guy been like this?" Kris asked as she came over and gently patted the Pokémon's head, "For a couple weeks, and the normal medicine she has been getting is strong; But not enough," Jasmine answered sadly.

Before they could reply, they heard small footsteps coming-up the stairs, and they saw a figure looking at them in pants. Looking at the little girl, she wore a knee length skirt with a blouse and running shoes. The child had forest-green hair that was short-bobbed, with a two-colored pin on the right-side of her hair, and reddish-brown eyes. "Janina Athena Maryland, what is the matter?" Jasmine asked in sudden concern, yet before she could reply, the wall was busted and three large tentacles came out; thankfully not damaging or injuring everyone or the sick Pokémon, with Janina looking at the three in utter fear as she was then grabbed, alongside both Emily and Misty; the two girls yelping in utter surprise, as Aurora growled and to stun Jasmine, went into her half-beast form while thankfully remembering to keep her bracelet on; to not spook Jasmine, and flew off.

"Jasmine, you stay here with our little ones as the girl's and I, go aid Aurora," Neesha said as the teen Gym Leader dumbly nodded while the Mewtwo Hybrid briefly told Casey she was in charge once again, as the group of girls teleported by Anabel and her, to where they sensed Aurora was fighting at. When they showed-up, they yelped as they landed in salt-water; briefly giving both Neesha and Anabel looks while spotting a cavern nearby, with water partially going in and out of it. The two Psychic-types felt like they did; Aurora and the three girls; Misty, Emily, and Janina was inside.

They quickly went into the cave and was stunned since it was enormous inside, but they saw Aurora get tossed nearby them to their shock yet was stunned at seeing two different yet… oddly the same fusion's they guessed, as one looked to be a girl.

The girl, unlike the Fused Pokémon, looked to be fourteen years of age with an impressive G-Cupped rack; with her having a half-muscled-yet-exotic-curved frame, with a curved-defined "V"-shape hips and waist that was also showing six-pack abs with a metallic-looking collar around her neck. Her odd looks were the six tentacles that came from her back; with oddly having Sharpedo-like skin coloring, with a teal-Tentacruel-like gem on her forehead; with Tentacruel mouth-pincers near her jaw-line; with a Sharpedo-colored star pattern with small "X" patterns in a line at each corner, as well; as the gem was in the center. She looked hesitant; despite her teeth looking like a shark's up front and regular in the back; from her mouth, and she had a decent-looking face. She mostly wore however, a black tow-strap that was acting as her Bikini-top, and a block-bottom G-String, since her hands and feet were clawed, and on her arms and the back of her legs, were small shark-like fins; more so bigger on the girl's forearms on the outside.

The creature however; who was still holding the three kidnapped girls in the tentacles, was a fusion of a Shiny Sharpedo and a Tentacruel . . . And was oddly able to stay out of the water. "Aurora, you alright?!" Kris exclaimed as she went over, alongside Anabel to check-up on her. Neesha saw that the girl looked sorry, yet her body was in action as if, to easily fight them all, "I'm… I'm all right- Ouch! Easy on the arm Kris," Aurora began to tell her mate she was ok, until Kris barely touched her reddened arm. They both froze as a Spy Drone with no camera lenses this time, now shown from the entrance and near quickly, to the two Experiments they realized, yet Aurora froze while within moments, growling in anger at the male voice that spoke from it. " _Well, well, well. If it isn't Aurora and Co., trying to save the girls that I have been keeping tabs on for a few weeks, at best._ "

"You…" Aurora growled out as it was the same male person who did this to her, Anabel, Neesha, and her child Selkie. That same scientist she was secretly hoping for revenge, back at the Mountain Lab Team Rocket had. " _Yes me, you foolish Hybrid. I'm glad you are acquainted with meeting few of my Unwilling Experiments: Project Rogue,_ " they then sweat dropped as he added more still, " _A somewhat successful experiment to make it have some powers of the two Pokémon she was fused with, alongside altering her DNA to have that Comic Girl's ability; to harm others while absorbing powers… which only works 5% of the time yet fully from mere-skin contact; From the Sharpedo genes, she is priceless._ " Looking at her arm in realization, Aurora saw the girl looked sorry yet was still in an attack-like phase; with all the girls seeing that collar beeping, with the girl looking to be also struggling with herself while they also saw her body twitched a few times. " _Of course after kidnapping her like a few other Orphans, she wasn't willing to help the greater good of Team Rocket… So we are controlling her body,_ " Dr. Stratos added even more through the Spy Drone.

"Monster! What's your purpose for doing this?" Aurora demanded to the drone; fully wanting to know the reason why, as the scientist only laughed at his end; smugness briefly showing in his voice, " _For the purpose of Team Rocket as well as my own personal agenda, foolish Hybrid. Now besides that… Experiment C-A12, take the three away._ " Seeing the Water Pokémon Fusion was opening its surprisingly huge mouth, Neesha sent a Psycho Cut at the creature to try and stop the Fusion, yet she was able to cut a tentacle that held Misty… But it gulped both Janina and Emily in one gulp before moving in quick speed, and doing the same to Misty; with her yelling in surprise.

The fusion then went into the water as Aurora saw the hybrid girl being controlled blocked them as Aurora states firmly, "You guys go get the girls and Misty… I will deal with her." Nodding reluctantly yet Neesha kissed her last on her cheek before following the girls; using Telekinesis to lift them all up, Aurora narrowed her eyes and growled as she summoned a mixed ball of flames and ice into her left-hand, and quickly sent it. The girl quickly countered while firing a water/lightning fused attack right back. " _This is going to take a while_ ," Aurora thought as they then charged at each other.

 _ **Meanwhile with the other girls…**_

Neesha and Anabel, trying to focus on catching the Fusion Pokémon, were secretly relieved as it was not eating then; but merely storing them inside an air-bubble within itself, they saw briefly each time it resurfaced. But that didn't mean they weren't- "Hey watch that Ice Ball, buddy!" Kris states as it nearly hit her head from one of its tentacles quickly forming an Ice Ball, and kept sending it behind the girls; as it had four eyes; two looking in front of it while the other two, at the girls.

They then saw something coming right at them, with it swan-diving repeatedly to get them to lose the chase, as it was a fusion of a Aerodactyl with a Skarmory; mostly a Metallic Aerodactyl with flex-like Skarmory wings, with Anabel trying to shield them all with winces on each hit, "It seems this Stratos guy was prepared for us somehow," Anabel states quickly while being nearly nicked by both an Ice Ball and that other Fusion. They then yelled as Neesha and Anabel go fed the girls to dodge an Electric-Flame Charge, from the Fossil Hybrid as it's jaw to their shock opened four ways while it now sent Electric Balls at them.

"Now would be a time to quickly think of something girls, the Water Fusion is getting away!" Kris points out before yelping as she dodged a second Electro Ball aimed at her. "Precisely, fool," Stated a male voice and they turned as they were suddenly blasted by a dark-like Hyper Beam from a Dragon-Armored Male who had secretly grinned at their falling into the water in shock, and he mocked-waved then by before following the Water Fusion.

Once they swam and Anabel spat water out of her mouth quickly, the two girls looked at Kris as she shouted in anger; a brief thunder-like glint in her eyes at the retreating form, "Hey you armored shit! Get back here and fight us!" "Ummm Kris, you do know that guy was powerful enough to knock us out of the sky and stun us, right?" Neesha comments with narrowed eyes at the smaller form of that man following the Water Fusion.

Kris hesitantly laughed as Anabel states, with them floating still; to now make them worry, "What are we going to tell Aurora?"

 _ **Back with Aurora and the Water Fusion Girl…**_

Aurora was yelling as she quickly dodged another ice-like lance from the controlled girl, with her yelling; the girl giving Aurora an apologetic look without words as she kept throwing them, "Just stop with the Ice-Sticks already!"

After a few minutes more of dodging the ice lances, she was able to grab one and without thinking, sent it right back and with sudden reflexes, the Water Fusion girl, was able to dodge except was wide eyed in shock from seeing Aurora near her and suddenly, grabbed the metal collar and began to try and rip it off. " _Ha, ha, ha! Nice try on getting that collar off, it's made of the toughest metal on the planet. It's not like you could-_ " Aurora was able to channel small amount of electricity into her fingers as red beeping was coming from the collar in warning, and was easily able to not only fry the item, but once it landed, it was smoking and imploded itself.

" _Well… That would do it… But you won't find your girlfriend and those two girls, as your group failed Hybrid… Ha, ha, ha!_ " The voice of Dr. Stratos states from the Sky Drone as once it was weakly blasted by a fireball, Aurora quickly caught the Fusion Girl as she passed out.

Determined, she left with the girl; not seeing a familiar pair of red eyes in a shadow-part of the cave being pleased, before fading away. Aurora sighed thirty minutes later as Neesha told them about what happened, with Anabel teleporting that girl back to her mother's mansion, yet stilled by who they described aided in the escape of that Water Fusion, "Tell me again as to what that man looked like Neesh?"

Neesha sighed as secretly she felt like her Pokémon-side, that their pride was hurt at not getting the girls back, but being easily shot at without warning, as it was as if they couldn't sense him at all. "He was armored to look like a dragon, and his gear was pitch-black as night." Neesha looked worried as Kris was with the girls back at the Center from her mates look, "Lance told me about that man… He's supposed to be a shady Mercenary for Hire, and only works for the highest paying person in any crime organization there is."

Neesha now looked worried as she asked her Alpha; taking a stand of her hair out of her eyes since she inwardly agreed of maybe getting it cut again, "Would he harm them if he was told to?" "Without a doubt Neesh, from what I read on the only small profile that armored man has, the man is very secretive about his tasks, and he always… Always gets what he wants; Regardless of the outcome." Aurora in secret, was worried as she feared from what her heart was telling her… something bad was happening to Misty, Emily, and Janina right now; especially knowing they don't know where on the planet they could be.

 _ **Within one of few outposts run by Dr. Stratos; ten minutes later on Darkstone Caverns within Dark-Scar Isle, Orange Isles…**_

Misty comforted both her adopted daughter Emily and Janina as they were shivering at not only being cold, but being in fear like she partially was. But the Suicune Hybrid fully knew she had to be brave for the two children with her while they were being trapped within this fusion of a Sharpedo and Tentacruel. _But what does this person want with us?_ Misty worried in her thoughts as she saw they were entering another cavern, within the too familiar warmth of the air, the Fusion Pokémon breathed in for them to also to let her know, they were once again around the Orange Isles.

Once inside the cavern, it dived and swam underwater a few moments before rising as to Misty's inward horror; as she held the two children still, they were in another Rocket Outpost, with that scientist alongside an armored man in pitch-black armor with a Dragon's Rage helmet, looking at them. "Excellent as always C-A12, but where is-" they jumped as from up above an opening appeared fifty stories from the ceiling as that Metallic Fossil Pokémon showed up and landed perfectly, "Aww, Experiment M-17, did you enjoy your flight?"

Despite seeing it was an Altered Fossil Pokémon as it let out a trill of sorts only a bird would give off as it was petted by him, "My little female Fossil enjoyed her treat of fish, as usual?" Misty sweat dropped as Dr. Stratos was acting as if, this was his pet yet it burped to her recoiled face briefly within the Water Fusion still, as it burped out a sharks head.

"Anyways… Let's begin the revenge- I mean experiments to those three as soon as possible… Starting with Janina Athena Maryland for Project: Impenetrable." The scientist states firmly now as they were puked-out by the Fusion Pokémon, quickly grabbed and sent to a large lab were concealed scientists were working machines, and within moments they were tied; mostly Emily and Misty in odd chains that made her weak, and Janina struggling while being strapped to a lab table, and with her crying to be freed from their hold on her.

"Stop, can't you all see she's scared?" Misty shouts before she held back a pained-scream with Emily looking scared at seeing her mother get whacked and sent to the floor by that armored man, "I suggest you remain silent… My employer will see to it your turn will be painful, Hybrid. Just enjoy the entertainment of watching us change your girls," This made Misty freeze in place while also thinking in inward shock about a few things; knowing she was helpless right now, _T-They plan to experiment on all t-three of us!? This guy is a mad man… I wish Aurora was here._

Janina now looked at one scientist in fear as she was struggling in her right bindings at seeing that needle with odd-steel-like liquid with hints of something pink and green in it, and they held her down as the scientist that held that object, injected forcibly into the girl's neck; all of it.

Misty tried to turn away yet that armored male forced her without effort to watch as Janina began screaming from her now muffled mouth, as whatever was injected into her began to take effect. To both Misty and Emily's horror as she whimpered at her own spot, saw Janina; once in a cage nearby, grew four spider-like appendages from her middle-back, the child then grew fangs and another set of eyes on top of her original as they were slit, like a cat yet has her eye color still, and she grew four inches taller than her original height while growing low B-Cups as her outfit was also in shambles; from her change, then to their horror, her skin began while she screamed; before passing out, was a smooth-like steel/rock based tone, all over her body.

"Good, good. The Steelix, Joltik, Ariados, and Aurorus Fossil DNA has been stabilized enough to be a success in this child… but where is the-" Dr. Stratos states to himself until he saw with a satisfied smirk on seeing Janina then gain a tail with said Fossil Pokémon's fringe at the end; the same color as her skin yet the fringe glowed like a small rainbow. "Now that's what I call a future soldier in the making, Ha, Ha, Ha!" He then turned to Misty's suddenly low growl, in warning; making him pause before wickedly grinning at her while stating to the others, "Next," and they grabbed Emily as she was begging to Misty; with said Hybrid's blood boiling in rage, and was firmly held down by that armored man.

"Leave my child alone!" Misty shouted as she was about to go under a similar treatment until Misty was slapped harder while leaving a mark on her face, with some blood she spat; inwardly gritting her teeth that wasn't broken whole as that man grinned and once again forced her to watch; her fears slightly showing, as well as her tears falling down her face. Misty heard her child plead for her to save her, yet quickly began screaming once they injected another needle with different solution into her adoptive child. Misty silently cried to herself as Emily like Janina, was screaming in pain as firstly her height increased to 6'2 to her horror as Emily's muscle mass increased; realizing they must have forced something to happen to her child to go through "The Change"; her clothing failing out to make her nude with no pubic or bodily hair. The next painful change to make Misty also blush as her child was forced to cum also, was her dick grew longer as well as her tail; her newly inflated dick then went into her child from where her clit is supposed to be, and was then worried as what came out from her tail was a needle; Emily's skin was also changing into a darker-green tint that went all over her body, and she gained pointed ears, and her muscles then lessened to now get her an exotic looking figure while her body began to forcibly grow within moments. She gained when her body stopped growing, H-Cupped breasts with light-green nipples, wide birthing hips with six-pack abs / tucked-in waist, with tiger-like blue markings appearing on her legs, sides, and arms in threes, and a palmable butt. Then to her final scream before she passed out with more done to her, she grew two more arms on her sides that laid limp now, like she was; as they also then grabbed the changed child, and looked at the scientist in charge.

"Take that child into seclusion, so we can prepare her to be breed with by force; If we have to," Dr. Stratos stayed wickedly with Misty widening her eyes at him in both fury mixed with fear, as he gazed to her with a thoughtful look, "Let's use that special… serum, on this bitch here," Misty was then forcibly dragged, oddly chained to the wall, and was quickly injected by a glowing-blue liquid as it was Dr. Stratos while explaining to the terrified Hybrid, "This serum is my own design; Sure it would make it obvious of your Hybrid Status, but it would make it so you would be a good study in the near future for our future troops for Team Rocket!"

Misty felt sudden pain all over her body, "What we plan to do is for those that drink from your breast my dear, would allow us to know which preferred specifications we could use on our troops for either as soldiers or as, well like for your child for a certain period, as breeding stock. You should be thrilled as our location is truly hidden; Like That mountain base your supposed girlfriend destroyed," Dr. Stratos states as sweat began building up all over Misty's body while seeing him only nodding to a few Grunts and scientists as she was also then dragged by her chains to a movable cart, and was dragged out of the room before hearing him state to her now paled yet sweating face, "I think we should allow mother and daughter by the marrow, to fuck each other… He, he. But prepare that child for her first pregnancy."

Once in a room, her body ached all over as if, her insides were like her outsides, on fire as they to her horror, stripped her of her clothing and only left her Pokébelt on a stand nearby while keeping her in chains; locking the room as well as making her hang in mid-air by said chains. Sweat fell from Misty as she held back screams of pain while watching with wide eyes to her horror; as she felt her clit was too warm, and it began to morph within moments while growing into a cock… but it wasn't a normal one as it was pulsing with needy relief, but it was a- "Why the f-fuck d-did I g-g-get a doggy d-di-dick!" Misty stuttered aloud to herself as precum easily flowed from the canine dick that was teal-colored. She then groaned as her chest and heart felt in pain, yet was in shock while stuttering in gritting teeth, "Y-You go-got to be k-kid-kidding me!" Her chest was growing with each painful beat of her heart as she worried also since she seemed weakened. Misty then felt she might pass out from the intense pain as currently her chest would be around F-Cups, and was to her surprise, was leaking milk that smelled sweet in droplets. Her pain only lessened as a few minutes later, with her chest; as she came briefly from her vagina and cock, was now at L-Cups and were heavy from milk still inside them; while still leaking. Her dick to her shock was 25 inches long and was 8 inches in girth from what she guessed, from being hard, and was twitching with needy relief.

She then screamed as pain returned while she felt her height increase from her original, to now 7 feet evenly; to her horror while feeling her hips widen as well as other places; giving her a curved hourglass figure with lean muscle. But it seems as the pain lessened, it kicked up ten times worse as she heard herself scream while she felt blood spurt from her back within moments as well as healing over, as four… odd things she felt from her back, dangled lifelessly before coming alive, as she then passed out.

When she came to, it was only a few hours later yet her mind slowly recalled after awakening, as groaned as she saw her canine dock was to worry her, shooting more of that teal colored semen before quickly going soft, and went into her clit-area. Yet she felt her entire lower region was warm, and the room was all dark at the moment; save for the light that was on her form. She froze though at hearing a female chuckle at her lustfully, "So Dr. Stratos has outdone himself once again… to make the perfect specimen to keep all to my own; Especially that child quickly birthed a little normal-gendered girl and once I fucked her, a new egg," it was Commander June, who was oddly rubbing her personal spot from her cloak, and then to make Misty widen her eyes from quickly seeing a 60 inch dick revealed itself, with it also being 10 inches in girth. But also at the info of her being an early grandmother. _If I wasn't so scared right now, I would be mad a lot to what they did._

Realization came to her within moments after a brief thought to what June stated, as she was now struggling; feeling four odd things also hitting her wildly, "N-No! D-Don't!" June only gave a mischievous mixed with a lustful grin as her head was the only things besides her dick that is, was the only thing showing, "I wouldn't worry much bitch, as while you were passed out, I sampled that delicious milk and as you can see, my dick is twice its original size with feeling the need to fuck you a lot, so once I'm through with you… You're kids next, as we also made it your fertile to have another kid; despite seeing you're pregnant with another child." Misty widened her eyes as she saw she was behind her and held in a scream mixed with a moan, as without warning: June shoved the prick all the way past her cervix and into her womb; feeling her egg she knew, was safe at least as June began to fuck her with powerful thrusts.

"Pl- Mnnn! Please g-get out of me!" Misty states fearfully for her unborn child while oddly feeling as well, in pain mixed with arousal; as June laughed, "No, you shouldn't complain at all bitch, as after all… I injected you before you woke up lastly an aphrodisiac to increase not only your body's sensitivity, but to even cum when I do this to you," Misty went wide eyed as she did cum from her instantly-hardened canine cock as she painfully twisted her leaking nipples. _I… I don't want this, someone… Help me… My mind is getting hazy._ Misty weakly thought as the drug's effects were kicking in as June laughed again from seeing Misty's face, "That's right you breeding slut; Enjoy being raped by a person of my standards as soon, you will be my personal bitch while also being my sex-slave!"

Misty began screaming as she felt her four things behind her back was being pulled by one hand easily by June, as she kept cumming now from both her dog-dick and vagina; her chest leaking streams of milk with each wild thrust while also feeling her outer-walls were bleeding, _I feel myself… Slipping away soon… Must fight for… Must stay aware for Emily and… And Aurora!_ June then growled in a cat-like tone as she came a lot into Misty's womb as the Modified Suicune Hybrid whimpered feeling full while her egg was rubbing at the from her womb-walls while also oddly thinking within moments: it was absorbing half the semen. "That's a good little breeding machine… I will return in a few hours to fuck you some more, my personal Toy-Dog."

June then got out with her cock also vanishing into herself; to make Misty blearily know from her teared-eyes, is that she was a hideaway futa. She then adjusted her cloak and left; locking the room next as she recalled now; Misty's body weak from the drugs in her system as her cock was still hard and from the cum seeping from her half-bleeding and abused vagina, pulsed with need still, _Please... for the love of Arceus, don't… don't let her go after both Janina and Emily or my unnamed grandbaby, please… please someone save us!_

Misty jumped as she felt her new limbs on her back act out on her own as the drugs were still in her system. Two of them changed into mouths and began sucking her lactating chest, and the other two went to both her canine dick and vagina while Misty also moaned in tortured-pleasure; feeling herself breaking slowly from her hazy mind even more, _N-No… Must try… Focus…._ _ **But cumming feels so go-**_ _No… Must stay strong for girls._

For nearly fifteen minutes her mind was in turmoil as Misty felt herself slip slowly into her mind; caged like a Rattata in a building, with the cheese on the other side. _Must… Must hold back-_ _ **Yes cum, I must cum**_ _\- No! I-I mustn't!_ _ **It feels too good though**_... Misty's eyes unknown to her kept going from her normal, to blood-red each time as pleasure was flowing throughout her system; with her fighting over herself. It was then Misty was now being tortured/pleasured by herself even more as her tentacles; she realized what they were now, moved her longer canine dick; as blood pumped into it to be longer than it is, and into her own vagina with ease.

"MNN…. I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Misty screamed as she came a lot before to her horror, her body began to force itself to solo-sex once again; her pussy filled with her own semen mixed with that June girls, "N-No… someone please stop me- **No someone fuck me-** No someone help me please… I can't stand it!" Misty's hips were moving by themselves with tears in her eyes as unknown to her, a black-like mark was developing into where she was injected by June, going right to her heart, slowly; with each thrust by an inch.

" **YES, FUCK ME MY TENTACLES, FUCK ME LIKE THE-** No… Someone please help me, I don't know why I'm talking like… OH ARCEUS!" Misty began to state to herself in plea as she came to only have her body start screwing herself again, but was then frozen stiff by a flash of pink-like light that illuminated the room itself; with a familiar voice stating aloud, " _ **Begone, Tainted Blood; Allow the child to live as a human, not demon!**_ " Misty nearly passed out as a light was suddenly blasted right into her; not seeing a black puddle escaping from her back and evaporating into the air.

Misty in her weakened state, half-saw a familiar form in which she weakly questions; her chains she felt were being sliced with ease, down, "C-Cresselia?" She merely placed a hand that wasn't glowing to Misty's mouth in gentleness as she finished the last one of her chains while silencing her, "Yes… I am sorry you heard of my empowered voice; only my twin has ever heard of it when I get angry with her at times. But it had to be done to you, Misty."

Cresselia then grabbed the Suicune Hybrid in which she blushed briefly at the size of the canine dick that softened and went into the girl's clit-area; like all male dogs do, and without effort, used her powers to blast the door away from the hinges and into a few Rocket grunts that was sent to check on her, passed out on the wall with swirls in their eyes. Beginning to walk the weakened Misty around the place, and Misty weakly states; not realizing she like Neesha, gained another part of her, "The… The girls-" "My assistant I recently saved not too long ago, is securing them as we speak, Misty Waterflower. So do not worry at all, just focus on staying awake as soon, we will leave."

"Halt! Where are you taking Commander June's new toy?" Stated a random Grunt male, with a few others blocking the legendary's path in the four-way hall, "None of your concern cretins, be gone from my sight!" Like before they suffered the same eye-swirled fate as those before at the door, with Cresselia now picking-up the pace after sensing something went wrong with her assistant's time.

A few moments later, they were now at the same entrance to make Misty shiver at seeing the same tables the children were strapped to, yet was relieved at seeing them alright… somewhat, as they were being led by a teenager girl with dark-blonde hair that was in a cool-braid, a leather jacket with a regular green t-shirt that showed some of her D-Cupped cleavage, and had green-blue eyes while being tan-skinned. She also wore khaki-shorts that went up to her knees, and brown shows with short-grey socks, and had a lean yet curved figure. "Lady Cresselia," the girl said bowing, "The girls are safe but the effects can't be reversed… And I'm angry as you are as they also forced the green child, to have a child of her own with her also laying an egg," Cresselia nodded, "Good job, Tsunami. Now let us depart… Where is the child?"

Eyes wide, she cursed while stating to make Misty widen her eyes, "I lost her again… That child of this girl's is sneaky-" they then heard whimpering suddenly as to Misty's wise eyes it looked like a smaller version of Emily but with aqua skin and fish-like traits as she oddly had a red ruby orb in the middle of her forehead and had teal-colored nipples with oddly, a strange symbol on her stomach. Yet Misty realized she also looked just like that water legendary within the digimon show she watches, to her annoyance; without the mermaid clothing and more human-like, _Team Rocket is going to pay dearly to what they must have forced Emily into._

"You're not going anywhere Moon Legend," June states; interrupting Misty's dark thoughts as she had an odd-looking gun in her hands as she wickedly smirked at the widened eyes of her assistant recognizing her, "You have no power over me, mortal, as I can easily send you away," Cresselia states with a raised eyebrow as she did sense she was a hybrid, but a weak-based one for the dark type.

Getting ready to aim, she was then knocked over by an escaped Fusion of sorts; a cross between a Houndoom and a Seviper; Mostly a Houndoom in form with markings of a Seviper also on its skin, and had a Seviper-like tail, fangs, and tongue, and head red scylla with the Fusion's eyes being orange, and seemed to be a mega-evolved fusion of sorts; from the armor its evolved form would have, seemed to be permanent.

"Experiment XJ-19, stand down, now!" June firmly ordered before seeing the Houndoom breathed a gas at her in which made Misty despite how weak she was, sweat dropped as June passed out, and freezing in place. The Pokémon then to stun her went to one of her spare Pokéballs; which was retrieved from her belt earlier by the Moon Legendary, and was instantly to be in dumbed-shock, captured the Fusion without a fuss as without warning, Cresselia transported them all away.

Of course they didn't expect to land on top of Aurora who was sleeping, with dried tears on her face; waking the ice futa up instantly.

 _ **Few Days Later...**_

"Kris are you ready for the Olivine Contest," Misty asked as she still shivered from her and the girls rescue by both Cresselia and that servant of hers... and also changed; with Misty not getting used to the changes still, like Janina and Emily; back at the Center with Janine and Sora, and her grandchild back with Delia and Erika, by being named Aqua; as odd as it sounds. "This would be my fourth ribbon, but yes I am ready," Kris answered with everyone knowing she was nervous still.

Emily was having a hard time though like Janina, as they have to not only get new clothing; which is why they mainly remained behind as well as her also refusing to part with her other egg, but Janina now has to watch out as it seems she is now; despite her looks, was heavy in weight, truly, as it seem she is now five times her original weight with her also too strong.

Exploring the city after getting some clothes after shopping for the two girls and Misty; which Anabel had an illusion on her as she was wearing a modified outfit she originally wore, they then encountered someone who spoke up. "Hey little sister," Lucy perked up at the voice and turning, the girls saw a female that was dressed in a skirt; with fishnet leggings with a tank top and was cut off at the bottom; showing her midriff, with a jacket reaching a couple inches under her D-Cup breasts while finishing the look with low heels, was oddly in full-body armor; with her looking at mostly Aurora and Misty in shocked-surprise as if, she knew them.

"Big sister," Lucy said while hugging the blonde female, "Nice to see you again," she said while looking at the group, "Now can you introduce me to your mate and family you told me a few times about?" Lucy quickly nodded to amuse the female in excitement and after getting a secluded restaurant table from a pizza/burger restaurant, Lucy said while motioning to each person, "Selkie, Mama, Papa, this is my sister-cousin, Domino," despite being nervous as hell, Domino waved.

Anabel though went with Misty back to the center, to take the ten stacks of pizza back to the kids. With them sensing; Kris soon following, that it was a somewhat personal family issue with Neesha and her kid. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Aurora said gently with half-trust as despite Domino being her newer child's cousin/sister as such, she has trust issues still with Team Rocket, "Lucy has told us a lot about you," Neesha followed while sensing Aurora's feelings, "Th-Thank you for accepting my sister, despite our . . . allegiance," Domino stuttered; feeling the looks Aurora and Neesha gave her, "Here... I just wanted to give this to you as a peace offering; It is what I could only managed to get from Giovanni's Desk," sliding a folder over, Aurora picked it up and read the entire thing after ten minutes of also eating their food, "Thank you I guess, this would be great in taking down Team Rocket."

Domino nodded reluctantly before surprising then by her honest question or more like, a request, "All I ask is for immunity, if you could do so?" Misty then returned while briefly stating to her Alpha and fellow mate that the girls were ok, yet she like Aurora didn't hear anything at all from the full-bodied, pink-eyed visor, female with them, still. "Hey Dice, is this your partner currently?" Lucy eventually asked; bringing her up from seeing her soulmates parents looking at the armored female now and again, and Domino nodded while she nudged the armored female as she looked briefly back to her wordlessly, "Come on, they won't judge you at all, go ahead sister," Lucy smiled at her cousin with the three futa females to be slightly confused until it was Neesha mostly; Aurora and Misty looking at the armored female wide eyed in realized shock, " **Ummm… Hi Ash and Misty, been a while I think?** "

"Duplica?!" They both state without shouting; knowing they were being judged by a few other people they realized, that didn't like the same-sex relationship. Duplica nodded nervously as Aurora added in worry; as it has been a while since they last saw her, "What happened, last time we saw you, you-" " **Yes, and it was a few days I was taken, and… Ummm, do you mind if I eat something, as I rather do it without anyone else looking at us?** " Duplica states to interrupt the ice futa to get them all but both Lucy and Domino confused, yet jumped by Selkie mentally speaking while eating her own slice of all-meat pizza, "Why don't you want to eat in front of everyone?"

Rather than words, they were confused she looked and was relieved no one saw, and was horrified in utter understanding as once her mouth guard opened, a pink-like slime tentacle exit and quickly grabbed a few pizza slices before closing, and heard Duplica eating it before swallowing as well as wearing Selkie's question, " **That's why… I was nearly dead until a scientist that worked for… That organization saved my life, but I'm not willingly part of it; more like being forced to be with the Group. They figured if they aided me by fusing my Ditto into me; which made me unstable, then I could better aid them as an agent alongside Domino here for extraction missions**."

"How did you end up nearly dead in the first place, though?" Aurora asked with Domino now looking at her curiously in agreement to the ice futa, "Yeah, you didn't even tell me how you ended up like you were from what I saw on your file." They saw her sigh and thankfully saw everyone was still distracted; secretly amused at Domino's cousin was briefly kissing with Selkie randomly, " **It was from merely passing by a tall-female lady, which I later found out from those was known as the Dark Witch… What's with the faces Ash, Misty?** " Misty looked at Aurora as from talking to that legendary last night, they found out some unsavory facts about that female, and thankfully only a new personality was made for Misty; which oddly was a pervert to their ire, and let's say… She is someone you don't ever want to cross. "Well... Firstly Duplica, I go by Aurora now for some time," the Unstable Ditto Hybrid nodded as Aurora made her gasp in feared shock next by her words; making the others to wonder how they knew this info, "Second that female; The Dark Witch, well… she is bad news, and you're lucky you survived as you did."

They heard Duplica gulp before deciding to change the subject, " **But how did you end up as an attractive girl... I mean, as Aurora now, instead of Ash?** " Aurora gave a knowing look before telling them quietly; now trusting Domino. They then got around and left after talking randomly for an hour or so, and knew Kris was getting around for her contest.

In the Contest Hall twenty minutes later, Domino was actually enjoying herself; despite her being wary still with Aurora.

"So Domino are you enjoying yourself?" Casey eventually asked as Kris used her Sudowoodo for the first battle round; with the group sitting near each other in front row, "Yeah, I actually am," Domino said while sipping on her soda. As like her, was supporting Kris while enjoying the Pokémon Styles the contestants used while battling.

On the battlefield, Kris won the match with Sudowoodo, and was now moving on to the second round, "For the second round everyone, we have Kris vs Tommy," Maria announced as the pair entered the field.

"Magneton let's go," Tommy shouted while sending out his Pokémon, "Kadabra; Load up and lock on," Kris said doing the same. "Battle begin," Maria broadcasted.

"Magneton: Thunder Bomb," Tommy ordered causing the Pokémon to release yellow colorized orbs while sending them out, "Kadabra: Psycho Shield then follow up with Psycho Disks," Kris countered. Before the bombs ignited, a shield was formed and through the smoke, two, three curved shuriken burst through the smoke; landing first draw in the battle, "Thunder Bolt then Wild Charge," Tommy ordered, "Teleport then use Fire Punch," Kris countered, vanishing before Wild Charge could come into contact, Kadabra vanished while attacking from behind; chipping away more of Tommy's life gauge. "Rain Dance followed by Thunder," Tommy shouted and with the added water soaking the field, Kadabra took a critical hit, "Kadabra, Future Sight followed by Psycho Disks," Kris instructed but that did little damage especially with Kadabra affected by Thunder Wave, paralyzing it, and it was here that Future Sight activated. "Magneton: Sonic Thunder," taking more hits Kadabra was able to teleport away but it froze up due to the paralyzation taking effect, "Magneton: Lock On followed by your Signal Beam," Tommy said, and with a target symbol on Kadabra's chest it was all Kris had to know that the battle was soon over, "Kadabra, with all of you might, use Psycho Disk," Kris shouted, and in the explosion Kadabra; with the paralyzation wearing off, used a combination of Psyshock and Psycho Cut.

Looking at the screen, everyone saw that Kris won by a hairline, "You have it here folks, the winner of the second round is Kris," sighing in relief, Kris waved to the crowd, with the Contest Trainer smiling when she saw her family cheer the loudest.

In the final round, "Ladies and Gentlemen let's hear it for our Finalists," Maria shouted over the cheering crowd, "On the left we have Kris, and to the right is Lucina Fireshield." On the field both girls nodded in respect as oddly enough; from what the girls heard that she resembles that Fire Emblem girl in Awakening, "Gallade, draw your blade for victory," Lucina chanted while using to everyone's surprise, a shiny version with a mega stone around its neck; by a necklace like Lucinda's own mega stone. "Vulpix, it's time to shine," Kris followed, "Battle Begin," Maria signaled.

"Vulpix: Feint Attack followed by your Will-O-Wisp," Kris quickly started; landing a good start, "Gallade: Psycho Cut followed by Teleported Combat," Lucina instructed. On the field, Gallade fired the Psycho cut then quickly teleported behind Vulpix; unleashing a fury of punches and kicks, "Vulpix: Payback then Flamethrower," Kris shouted and while it did land some damage, it was only chipping away at Lucina's life gauge, "Bulldoze followed by your Psycho Cut," Lucina said and it was with that combo, the blue haired girl won the match.

Kris seemed surprise yet the girl bowed before rising as well as stating to confuse her, as her family approached, "You will see me again alongside your kin, Kris of Thunder, as things have only begun," once the odd girl left, Kris was congratulated for her time.

At the beach an hour later, each girl was garbed in their own bikini… Well all except Duplica who they sadly understood as she refused to exit her suit; fearing her form would cause a panic. Aurora had that bracelets illusion on of course.

The ice futa wanted to take a solo walk as after the contest, she half-understood as Neesha wanted to eventually head back to her Beta mate and spend some time with Whitney, yet sighed to herself knowing Neesha might be missing out on things eventually. " _Why does she have to go though as soon as I'm going to face Jasmine, eventually."_

Her walk on the beach was suddenly interrupted, when Aurora accidently ran into another female. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking at where I was walking," Aurora said, "No, I understand as I tend to do that as well," she said and getting a better look, Aurora saw that this female was around Kris's height with tannish skin; with her brown hair being tied in a single ponytail as it also reached her mid back, while her one piece swimsuit that covered her whole body while also showing some of her high C-Cupped chest.

"I'm Aurora by the way," introducing herself, Aurora saw the girl's eyes widen by the mention of her name, "You mean the same Aurora that is a sub to my Step-Sister's Mistresses, Skyla and Elesa?" She asked getting Aurora to blush in realization mixed with the ice futa being embarrassed, "Y-Yeah," Aurora stuttered out while the girl gave her a small smile, "My name is Hilda Amanda Verilya, Rosa's my step-sister; From my dad's side of the family," Hilda said as they headed to a secluded area from the beach, yet Aurora saw the girl blush at her.

Seeing Hilda's look, she was surprised the girl kissed her right on the lips before suddenly pulling back, seeing the girl crossed her legs while admitting to her; stunning yet making Aurora groan, "I don't know why I did that… I normally not that assertive as I'm… I'm shy," Aurora though from her nose smelled the arousal coming off from Hilda and understood as when the girl kissed, she felt a connection familiar with her other mates, and thought in a sweat drop as Shade laughed within her mind, _It seems I have the oddest luck into running into girls I feel a mate-connection to._

Hilda seemed to be holding herself back yet was stunned as Aurora kissed her back on her lips, while also making the girl moan in them since tongue was introduced. Aurora then began to remove Hilda's suite before seeing her tensed up and saw to get her confused mixed with enraged, at seeing dagger-like cuts on her skin briefly before it was pulled back up by a skittish Hilda, "Please don't, I.. I'm ashamed from my body's scars I gotten from my last girlfriend who… who I confessed into jail."

Aurora understood the situation yet made Hilda jump from surprise as the bracelet deactivated and showed her full-naked body to Hilda as she blushed by the size of her half-hard futa dick. "I ate a fruit not too long ago that cursed me to look like this, but it does have benefits as well," Aurora states as she decided to take it slow and kissed Hilda like before; sensing the girl was slowly getting turned on like she was. She then felt Hilda touch her upper-chest and gently squeezing them as they still kissed, and once they pulled away, Aurora's dick was now fully hard; making Hilda not only blush at it's true size, but also in slow-growing desire as before Aurora could say anything, her breath hitches as Hilda went for her upper rake and was surprised from seeing the ice futa had ice-cold breastmilk while leaking. Yet she oddly began to suck the same tit while at the same time, grabbed the cock and used both hands in a gentle-firm grip with the aid of the ice futanari's milk now, rubbed Aurora off; making Aurora moan at this.

Hilda though felt her body was starting to slowly warm all over as she kept drinking the milk; half-worrying Aurora as she recalled what her milk does now mixed with the pleasure of her cock rubbed like it is; with her tit being sucked from, "Hilda… Anymore and I... I will cum!" Aurora moaned out as Hilda only kept drinking from Aurora's chest while rubbing that cock still, and within a few more grip-tugs, Aurora indeed came to stun Hilda at how much while her body and mouth was also gushed with not only love juice that barely came from Aurora's snatch, but mostly her breast milk soaking her to the bone. Once Aurora was done cumming; her tits still leaked in dribblets yet grew worried as Hilda began to cough while also seeing a small bump from the girls stomach at drinking the milk, and worried Aurora with Hilda now burning up as if, she was in a fire pit.

Aurora despite her raging hard-on still, placed Hilda on the ground nearby a few large rocks, and then asked in worry as Hilda's forehead when she touched it, felt like she was running a fever of sorts, "Hilda, are you alright?"

Aurora was stunned as firstly Hilda came into her swimsuit before seeing from both of their eyes in shock as her height grew with whimpering from Hilda as she was now with each painful spurt, close to her in height now before moaning as Hilda saw; to widen her eyes, her stomach tucking into itself to give her a truly-slim waist from her suit before feeling it get to tight in her from her increased height. Then they saw Hilda's nipples show from her suit; poking as well as she felt even more fire in her breasts as to stun her, they began to grow with each beat of her heart. Her hips and ass began to start growing as well; hearing tearing sounds with fearful eyes now aimed at Aurora; who looked sorry, yet the ice futa saw worry in Hilda's orbs from seeing the bathing suit ripping as her chest was now looking to be around DD-Cups and still growing and Aurora had to move otherwise she would of gotten slapped by the suit itself, as Hilda's skin was now exposed while her chest was still growing; despite having a curved shape from her birthing hips as they stopped growing alongside her now palmable ass, was nearing F-Cups and was still growing, the girl's light-brown nipples now a few inches longer and her brown areolas puffed as she moaned in pain-pleasure as milk leaked; that was honey-colored, while nearing H-Cups.

Aurora saw Hilda was unknowingly having her right hand down south and slowly was also fingering her vagina, making Hilda widen her eyes as she was kissed by Aurora; making Hilda now experience mostly pleasure as her chest eventually stopped growing at J-Cups before feeling her muscles tensed-up, and grow to give her an athletic build. She then came as to stun them at the same time, her clit enlarged slightly to ten inches.

Feeling both better yet confused, she reached out and touched it to only gasp as she came for the mere touch, and felt herself now burn down below in sudden need. Aurora saw Hilda's pussy-lips were puffy now, and pulsed while leaking love juices. "Aurora… What is going on… With me," Hilda asked in pants as to freeze her over she felt her skin warmed up and within moments, her body was slowly healing all the scars from her body; to her sudden joy.

"I think my milk did something to you, like it has been doing to others that drank it." Aurora admits while Hilda in a sudden urge; kissed Aurora on the lips while rubbing the enlarged clit on Aurora's own dick, as her hands went to grope the lower rack of the Ice futa's two pairs of tits. Having the sudden urge to do this, Hilda bit down hard on Aurora left-upper breast; leaving a bite/mate mark on it, from her suddenly sharper canines, "Aurora I need- I need you now," she said in need while using her sudden strength to hold a surprised Aurora down, with hands over her head.

Aurora felt herself be turned on even more as her sub-side kicked partially in for once, allowing her to be who she is still as Hilda's now dripping snatch moved itself on top of Aurora's dick, "Hilda you need to be careful, I don't want to damage you at all," Aurora states to the girl who ignored her as she forced herself fully into the dick as she came again, and was stunned to realize she wasn't a virgin yet Hilda began to move as one hand gripped her enlarged clit while the other on the ground; kissing Aurora despite her breast milk soaking the area around then as well as their bodies as she rutted as if, a cat in heat on Aurora's dick while at the same time, cumming from her clit being rubbed by her as well. Soon Aurora muffled a lewd moan as she came into Hilda yet Hilda kept fucking the cock as if, it was now her lifeline.

Her tail wasn't idle during this sex on the beach, as Hilda resumed cowgirl-style on Aurora still, it morphed into a tailcunt swallowing the extended clit; fucking it like it was an actual cock, and making Hilda cum even more while Aurora groaned in ecstasy from the two feeling hazy in their minds, from the pleasure.

Hidden from view, one of the female Legendary Pokémon; while making sure that no one could hear the screams, was loving the show, "Man this is better than what the mortals have on TV," she grinned, "But what is it missing," thinking about it, the legendary snapped her fingers; watching Hilda's cock like clit extended into something bigger, longer, and way more sensitive. Wanting more of Aurora's milk, Hilda began sucking on a different tit while feeling a bit more aggressive. Aurora was moaning loudly as Hilda kept pumping her hips as her womb was filled with even more semen; most of it sloshing out as she kept moving from the need to keep fucking Aurora, until they pass out. Aurora's tail also kept pumping the larger clit as Hilda came; both of their minds blanked as they continued to fuck each other as they are; their bodies on auto pilot.

"It seems I may have done too much… Oh well, I guess I can allow them to rest after three hours, once The Chosen One impregnated that girl." The female states as with a snap of her fingers, it was set and she vanished to take care of something personal.

A few hours later, Aurora came to yet was stunned as she recalls everything up to the second time she came, and it was all a blissful blur; seeing she as well as the newly-improved Hilda, were sweat, milk and semen covered. She dragged the still passed-out girl over to the water as surprisingly, everything came off with ease yet she heard Hilda yawn before stretching; her clit they blinked in sudden realization now shrinking to a normal-sized clit and after a few words of explaining from Aurora to her, she nodded in understanding.

At the Olivine Airport a few hours later; introducing her to everyone as well as getting a jewel-based gift, Aurora and Hilda exchanged numbers before the Clan Head sadly watched Hilda's flight take off.

Reaching the Lighthouse ten minutes later, the girls saw Jasmine with her Ampharos, who was still sick.

"I'm so sorry but can I ask you to run an errand for me?" Jasmine asked with truly apologetic eyes as she was secretly thankful of them saving her adoptive child yet saddened as to what occurred, "Sure, if it's for poor Amphy," Misty said while trying to avoid getting banged in the head, and was scratching the Electric-type behind the ear.

"Thank you for this, I have Medicine from the Cianwood City," Jasmine revealed, "Isn't there also a gym in Cianwood City?" Casey asked in wonder to make Aurora realize Casey was eight from Jasmine's next words, "Yes, Chuck is an... eccentric character." She then paused before speaking as she knew her assistant wanted to travel more, "If you don't mind, if you're going to take on the gym there... can Janina come with you, so that Amphy can heal faster?"

"Sure, I can teleport her to Olivine City," Anabel said to make Jasmine be relieved as despite her recent changes, Janina needs better control of her strength, and Chuck might be the best bet; she figured, or even her cousin Bruno of the Elite Four.

On the boat now with the children amazed; somehow receiving their own bracelets for both Emily and Janina in minor flashes of light on their stands, the girls were enjoying the sea breeze as they watched the little ones play in the pool… well, all but Janina as she felt she would be stuck in the water; secretly knowing she would only sink now.

"So once Janina gets the medicine to Jasmine, do you and Casey battle her right away?" Kris asked to Aurora in wonder; sunbathing in the nude as they were able to get a private area on the boat. "No, we have plenty of time so we can enjoy the sights, and it will take a while for the medicine to take effect," Aurora said rolling her shoulders; feeling her breasts weigh her down just a bit, "So is it alright for you and Duplica to come along?" Lucy asked Domino; as they saw the girl in her true form enjoying herself… partially, as a slime-like mass on a table and doing the same thing Kris was. "Yeah, Giovanni is alright with me taking a break... Despite the mood he is in," she answered.

Reaching Cianwood City, the girls went to the pharmacy first, "Ah yes, we do have the medicine for Jasmine," the person at the counter said while handing Janina the bag; briefly confused by her new look yet shrugged it off, with the medicine in it, "Just to let you know… It may take a while before Amphy gets better; Maybe a couple of days," Janina said to her new friends while blushing at Aurora's figure secretly again, "We know, just as long as Amphy is better; We can wait," Aurora waved as Anabel with a quick goodbye teleported the little girl back to Olivine City; not knowing Bruno was there to teach her things.

Exploring the small seaside town, the girls stopped when they noticed a certain legendary dog, "What's Suicune doing here?" Misty asked having the feeling that this Suicune wasn't her ancestor.

Stepping forward, Suicune got up and after staring at Aurora for a couple seconds alongside Misty; with it oddly blushing, the Beast of Water ran to somewhere else. It was here now that a man dressed as a magician, walked up to the group of girls, "Tell me: Was that Suicune that just ran away?" He asked to get them to blink at his enthusiasm, "Yeah that was Suicune," Misty answered while seeing his eyes widen at her looks as if, he knew what blessed she was before stating to them, "Rats, it got away again… I've been searching for Suicune all my life, but it stayed while staring at the two of you, for a couple of seconds," he said, "But that can't be, why would a Legendary Pokémon show itself in front of mere children and not to a mature adult, like myself," he said walking away with them frowning at what he called Aurora and Misty.

After the run in with the man later on, the girls were enjoying the day at the beach, and they now saw a man training with a Machoke.

"Ah, forgive me if I was interrupting your afternoon," he apologized at now seeing them, "No need to worry, we were just going to rest up today so me and a friend in the group can battle the gym leader tomorrow." Hearing this the man laughed, "Well look no further, as I am Chuck the Cianwood Gym Leader," Casey grinned alongside her adoptive mother Aurora at this lucky news, "That's great, me and Aurora challenge you for a Gym Battle," Chuck laughed before stating, "How about I do you better: What if we do a two-on-one battle," the girls were a bit surprised but they had expected it, based on his personality alone.

The next day, the girls entered the gym and saw Chuck stand in front of two fighters, "If you don't mind, I would like for you to battle two of my students," Aurora and Casey shrugged not caring.

At the battlefield, both fighters sent out a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan to the field, "Bayleef fight for the Electabuzz team," Casey shouted, "Take flight, Pidgeot," Aurora followed. "Mach Punch on Bayleef / Jump Kick on Pidgeot," the fighters instructed, "Bayleef: Slam that Mach Punch with Vine Whip, then fire a Razor Leaf / Dodge with Feather Dance then Aerial Attack," the girls shouted countering their opponents attacks, but it seems that Hitmonlee took more damage.

"Double Kick on Bayleef/Get behind Hitmonlee and use Close Combat," the fighters shouted, "Stop them With Air Cutter / Add that with Magical Leaf," the mother-daughter duo said, winning the match.

Chuck laughed, "Very good, now it's time for me to challenge you myself," replacing the fighters on the field and after a quick heal up at the Pokémon Center, both girls were back on the field.

"Primeape, Poliwrath, let's show them our power," Chuck shouted as he sent out said Pokémon, "Heracross, lock-on and load-up," Aurora said, "Scyther it's time for a home run," Casey shouted. "Poliwrath: Rock Tomb, and Primeape: Acrobatics on Heracross," Chuck shouted, "Heracross take it and then dish it back with Counter, then follow up with Arm Thrust / Scyther get out of there with Agility, then use Aerial Ace; Followed by a Wing Attack Slash combo," the challengers instructed; on the field, Primeape was surprised that Heracross was able to quickly counter as Poliwrath was able to defend itself, minimizing the damage. "Poliwrath: Water Pulse, Primeape: Focus Blast," the Gym Leader ordered, "Dispel with Vacuum Wave / Night Slash," the girls countered.

Once the smoke picked up, the girls used it to their advantage, "Heracross: Pin Missile, then Megahorn with Take Down / Scyther: Agility, Wing Attack, and finally Slash," they shouted while ending the match.

After Aurora and Casey received their badge with compliments from Chuck as well, Neesha was in deep thought once again, "You want to spend time with Whitney don't you, still," Aurora figured, "I want to do this, but like I mentioned earlier I just… I just don't want to leave you behind," Neesha said in conflict; Aurora could tell, "Nah, you're not leaving me behind... After all, Whitney is your mate as well," Aurora smiled allowing Anabel to teleport Neesha back to Celadon, but not before leaving Neesha one final kiss; though she then sighed sadly to herself once Neesha and Anabel left, yet still smiled with understanding.

Later on they heard about a cave on the isle that is famous for stones and fossils for Pokémon nearby, so Aurora took her and everyone to said cave, leaving the children to Celadon City so that the adults can have fun. Though things took a turn for the worse as they suddenly got separated from each other into groups by a sudden yet brief earthquake. So at the moment it was Kris, Domino, Duplica and Aurora.

As they walked through the gemmed caverns the cave has, they were talking amongst each other until they got to a special surprise, "The cave has a hot spring?!" Kris exclaimed as she examined the location, and Domino touched the water and was surprised while stating it as well to them all, "It's surprisingly just right girls, like you... it does seem odd yet could happen in caves, like this." Seeing it was just themselves, they decided to be nude; with Domino and secretly Duplica blushing inside her armor, as they saw Aurora for all her glory, and all but three girls entered the hot springs, and Domino quickly getting in so they won't see her current gender for a few years now.

After sometime in the water, Aurora was unknowingly fidgeting in place, as she briefly went wide eyed before moaning; getting the girls' attention as they saw her four breasts looked to be overfilled while she also held back a scream. "Crap we never did milk you did we," the other two were confused, " **Milk?** " Duplica asked to Kris who stated those words within her armor; while glancing at Aurora's tits. "You see, after eating a fruit… Well, she was cursed to walk the world naked, but if her breasts aren't milked she will go into a forced heat, until her breasts are milked," Kris explained as once the ice futa was told what curse it was, Aurora went to Delia as secretly she had her own book for some reason, and states those that suffer it needed to be milked otherwise, the chest would grow to the point it would eventually paralyze the person until they are either milked or fucked.

"We simply need to milk her breasts to the point she stops acting… Well, fidgety, plus it would stop the pain her four breasts are in right now, as it requires hand-touching to draw the milk out at this point." Proving her words were true, Kris went over to her Alpha and gently pulled the upper-right nipple as milk also gushed to their surprise, in an easy stream, yet saw Aurora whimper at this; her Sub-Side kicking in within moments as Kris who was curious before Aurora went wide eyed with worry, began to suck the same tit and making her moan while feeling her dick slowly get hard, and vagina began to pulse with need.

Duplica though decided to get out of her armor and with a few mechanical clinks, she emerged from the back as a mass of pink-like slime; inwardly saddened at her form still, and went over and used three pink-like tentacles to tug the last three; secretly one of them sucking the other upper-breast besides Kris, making Aurora to the three stunned forms; Domino fidgeting within her own vagina from her dick getting hard, mooed lewdly before clasping a hand to her mouth, in shock.

Glancing now at Domino in curiosity after seeing something odd down below, Kris pulled the girl closer while getting another moo briefly from Aurora as she pulled the tit; also feeling off slightly as Duplica removed her tentacles from the other three breasts. "Is that… Is that a cock?" She asked as Domino sighed and also pulled it out of her vagina, with ease; with it now bone-hard and twitching, "Yes . . . and before you ask, no I wasn't born with it. It was a Team Rocket experiment that somewhat failed as they wanted a few, like me, into that breeding program to fuck the girls; hoping they could get babies with my skills."

They turned to Duplica as she gurgled before giving up within moments as her speech without the armor, didn't work at all. "I know it's hard for you to speak as you are now Duplica, but like they said, they are working on a cure to get you stabilized to have a body once again." But the oddest thing happened, her body giggled before slowly to stun them, began to take a human mold before female features appeared, and blinked in minor shock while now looking at herself.

Duplica was now 5'9 with mostly a pink-like body you would all see from a nude Android 21 from Dragonball Z, but despite having her framework; an athletic/curved frame, she had a few differences: she had forest-green hair, the evil-like eyes from the evil counterpart, mixed with her true iris-based eye color; a brown color with her pupils being a dark-blue, and gaining dark-pink nipples that were slightly pointy, with pointed ears and a slender-like tail that went back and forth, and had an older females body at being of course, 21, instead of her true age. She also had pitch-black fingernails and toenails, and her chest was easily a FF-Cup.

Still touching herself; not seeing Domino's cock half-hard now due to her shock as they quickly turned before Duplica could state anything, to Kris who moaned as Aurora fidgeted while stuttering out, "N-Not yo-you to, Kris." Kris hair then changed to Raikou colored hair and ears of said Pokémon as well, then widened her eyes as like them, saw she gained an extra set of breasts that leaked to the taste; from Kris tasting it herself, was flavored as either the taste of chocolate milk, or fudge brownies. She then held in a gasp as her height increased to 5'7, and her frame became a delicate/curved hourglass, and her four breasts grew until they were now G-Cups with slightly-pointed nipples, and to their shock, her clit to her moan as she also came hard, grew within moments to a fifteen-inch cock, that soon came on Domino; who was too stunned to even think as to what the fuck happened to the two girls as lastly, Kris gained tiger-like stripes of her grandfather on her arms, legs, sides, and on her cheeks on the sides of her face.

"I forgot to mention that when someone drinks Aurora's milk… they transform," Kris states touching her lower set yet held back a moan as her newer set was more sensitive than her upper. "Kris… I'm sorry- Fuck me now Thunder Bitch-" Aurora clamped a hand to her mouth from quickly seeing Kris looked hurt mixed with confusion; before looking worried as Aurora moaned mixed with mooing since her body suddenly felt really sensitive and her chest needed to be milked, badly; with her mind half-stating it as well, by needing to be fucked.

Jumping Kris rather suddenly to also get a yelp from the girl, Aurora mooed as she began to pump her hips; her dick forcing itself into Kris's valley from her two sets of breasts, "Arceus why didn't you tell me this would be better with two sets of tits- Kris I'm… I'm duel-speaking like- Fuck me- Like before... So I'm sorry- Fuck me more still," Aurora groaned out. Unknown to the four, Aurora was releasing pheromones in waves that were slowly affecting Domino and Duplica at full force; with Domino holding herself back as she truly didn't want to drink that milk now.

Seeing Aurora's wagging tail, which was in cunt form, Duplica grabbed it rather suddenly to her own surprise, and began slurping out the juices like it was a smoothie. "OH ARCEUS' FUCKING HELL," Aurora screamed out feeling it happening, as she continued to fuck Kris's tits. Knowing what was coming next, Aurora released a primal roar mixed with a moo, sending shivers down everyone's spines as semen painted Kris' face from the strands of Aurora's love juices; easily splattered Domino's face as well as her cock getting hard and twitching with precum; knowing something was wrong mixed with her body needing to fuck now.

Feeling aggressive, Domino tossed Aurora off of Kris and jamming her bone-hard dick in Kris' wet cunt, to also get a surprised yelp from the new futa from Domino now forcibly fucking her cunt, as Aurora only mooed in bliss; not seeing this at all as she was also half-aware right now.

As Domino and Kris was going at it, Duplica had her tentacles; in which she was still surprised she had that still, pulled Aurora and the two other girls in, "We can't spoil on everyone not enjoying themselves fully, right girls?" She purred as her iris was now mixed with a hint of dark-pink. In response to her question, tentacles appeared from her back while quickly surrounding Aurora and the fucking duo, and with everyone's body currently sensitive while moaning, her tentacles wrapped them all over everyone while going to each nipple they had and began sucking them. Within Duplica's mind though, she was fighting over a darker-greyed-out version of her newer self, who lustfully grinned at them all.

"Now let's turn this up a notch, shall we girls?" Duplica stated to now worry Domino as something also seemed off with her friend, yet moaned in shocked-lewd-pain as her anus was assaulted like theirs was, by more tentacles in shapes of penises. Taking Aurora's tail, in its cunt form, Duplica's tongue morphed into a dick; fucking the appendage. "D-Duplica… What's with… With you- O GOD!" Domino stated to her friend in worry before feeling to her shock, a penis-like tentacle entered her pussy; now in fear while the other two were now in blissful unawareness since Aurora only mooed while cumming and continued to fuck Kris's dick, sensing Aurora's submissive side; this 'Duplica' couldn't help but smirk at Aurora's fearful yet lustful look on her now half-aware face, "Let's see how lewd and lustful we can make that face of yours," resting Aurora on the stone floor while Kris in her own world, was masturbating to herself with dazed eyes; Domino somehow getting immune to the effects slowly yet was still being fucked by her tentacles and her mouth covered so she wouldn't blab; knowing her friend is somewhat different right now, "Now let's see how much tentacles you can fit in that sexy body of yours," having more tentacles emerge from her back with each one probed Aurora's shivering body as she mooed in pain; her curse now making it her chest was fully leaking while slightly expanding.

Roughly grabbing Aurora's cocks as her constant cumming spawned another, Duplica shoved them both in her cunt; tightening it to the point that it was a bit painful for the Clan Head. Aurora then yelped in sudden fear from seeing Domino's tear-stained face that something might be wrong here; despite her now cow-like mind that was hazy, as she felt her four breasts get entered by tentacles, her anus, and her cunt while one of them began to eat-fuck her dick, and she personally grabbed the ice futa's cunt-tail as she widened her eyes as Duplica made a 60 inch dick show-up with a fifteen inch girth, and without warning, shoved it all the way into the tail.

Screaming out in pleasure-filled pain, Aurora's masochism side bloomed at full force; a new person quickly to greet Shade; who then quickly began fucking her, "That's it scream, scream bitch," gripping the swaying tits, Duplica brought Aurora's face to hers; smashing her mouth against Aurora's own mouth. "MMMMMM," Aurora's eyes popped open while feeling Duplica's dick-tongue shoved down her throat by force and making it slightly hard to breathe as Duplica picked-up the pace.

Leaving that pair alone, Kris turned the tables on Domino; fucking her instead as her eyes once again held the entity's/persona's own color, stating aloud to now freak Domino out, "Now let's see how loudly I can make you squeal, as I want to fuck you up so much… I want you to get impregnated by me," Domino then weakly stated in pants to Kris; not knowing it was Razor in control at the moment, "Stop… Pheromones from both Aurora… Duplica… Stop please," This only made the girl laugh to stun her as she began to fuck her rapidly, "Oh I know, just wanted some of the action girl."

Sensitive from all the fucking she was receiving, Aurora's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Duplica continued to roughly fuck the Submissive Female, "You're about to cum, slut… Then cum so I can absorb it and fuck you more!" 'Duplica' states as Aurora mooed while doing so, badly as like a person drinking a lot of water in huge gulps, bulge after bulge of semen was seen getting sent into Duplica; who then resumed fucking after getting the last drop. Duplica then wickedly grinned as she made the tentacles in the ice futa's four breasts, move more roughly while at the same time, Aurora screamed from her four breasts now gushing into the tentacles and out of it, badly this time, as it was half the size of her cum. Aurora's chest still felt full however as a line of milk was shown at each one before mooing in pain/pleasure, as they were now getting sucked by the same tentacles with more going into her anus and vagina; leaking juices form both holes.

With Razor and Domino, Domino was crying from the rough-fucking from the new futa still as she widened her eyes as it then went past her cervix now and knotted into her womb; cumming now with each quick-thrusts as the girl's four breasts leaked. "Please… Out…. Get… Out," Domino weakly states as her mind was nearly on the point to blank out; her body as well, "No stupid girl, I want a kid of my own still, so this girl's semen would be different… More, supernatural if you get my meaning... In fact I feel I'm about to cum into your womb; from smelling it isn't your safe day anyways."

"No… Please out, get out womb… not ready, kids," Domino states in shortened words while moaning, and with a roar-like grunt, Razor came into Domino while also making the girl widened her eyes as her stomach bloated to the point of having triplets; the knot remaining as Razor stilled in place; with some of the cum seeping out, in an odd red-yellow mix. With her new body, Razor was able to keep fucking the passed out Domino.

Back to Duplica and Aurora, feeling devious, Duplica decided that she wanted to up the ante on this fuck fest. So she released a blob of slime so that it forms into a clone and lifting Aurora up both slime girls formed unlike the original a 70 inch cock with a 20 inch girth. Slamming in at the same time, waking the nearly passed-out Aurora, who weakly plead for her to stop yet also mumbling for more in the process, "Arceus I can feel you," the Original 'Duplica' told her clone, whom was adding their own tentacles to the fun by entering all three of their own pussys. Already feeling stuffed to the brim, Aurora could only feel pain, from being overly filled, and pleasure, at being the center of the threesome.

" _Oh god . . . Going to get . . .Pregnant_ ," Domino thought as she is in a doggie position; feeling every shock of Kris' cock thrusting in and out while the tentacles still fucked all of her holes. "That's it bitch, scream; Scream like the slut you are," Razor grunted out while sending out more shock waves, and unlike Aurora, there was nothing for Domino's mind and body; from both the shocks and the rough-aggressive fucking. Twisting Domino around to her back, cock still inserted, Razor saw that Domino's mind seemed to be on the point of shutting down and feeling that her body was about to pass out, knew it was time to end it, "TAKE MY CUM YOU BITCH, TAKE MY CUM GIVE BIRTH TO MY OWN BABY, YOU FUCKING SLUT," sending one last powerful electrical shock, Domino passed out with her speech impaired for a while; with her truly pregnant from the amounts of semen within her womb. Razor didn't know why, but she then bit quickly onto Domino's neck and puncturing it; leaving a rune-like mark as she passed out alongside Kris.

Taking attention to the threesome, it seems the three Duplica's got the same idea as they now fucked Aurora in a doggie position as their adjusted cocks slammed into Aurora's mouth and asshole, "My Arceus, I can feel your dick touching mine again," the Original 'Duplica' moaned out. Unable to take a break, Aurora's body shut down as it was only going through the motions of it weakly fucking from nothing.

'Duplica' then grabbed her head as her clones rejoined her, her own voice duel-speaking within one person, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD- NO I'M STAYING BITCH- FINE, THEN I'M SEALING YOU AWAY UNTIL I CAN FIGURE SOMETHING OUT- OH DON'T YOU GO THERE YOU BITC-" Duplica then was weak-kneed as she was panting; realizing with a nervous gulp as to what that… thing did to everyone, "I'm in big trouble... What the fuck?!" Duplica then saw Aurora's cunt-tail began to wiggle and shoved a pink-like egg out of it with some blood mixed in; which she was quickly guilty of as she used her new body to grab the three now passed-out girls; as Razor let Kris back in control, the egg, and got them redressed before heading out of the spring area.

Though if she stayed long enough with the girls, she would have seen some of Aurora's milk touched a full Kabutops Fossil that was in a large-rock structure, and began to glow neon-blue. Once the glow vanished, the revived Pokémon looked to see Aurora, "Ma . . . ma," it slowly said while following clan head in quiet footsteps, through the cave.

"W . . . Wait, I think we're being followed," Aurora said an hour of being lost in the caverns while trying to get the feelings in her legs. ". . . Same," Kris agreed; holding Domino in a princess hold as Razor admits mentally as well that she was somewhat taking advantage of her aroused state earlier since she was also affected, more-so then she was. "Great, we left our Pokémon at the Center and all of us Pokémon Hybrids are fucking tired," Aurora said and to their shock, a Kabutops walked into the light; a skeleton fully whole That is as black-like skin was fused with the bones, "Ma . . . ma," it said while shocking the girls again; Duplica still feeling guilty as to what she done, "Are you talking to me? / Are you talking to her?" They asked the Skeletal Pokémon. "If your milk can bring the dead back to life... I don't know if I can handle any more surprises," Kris said; irked, as the Pokémon itself rubbed Aurora like a small cat, except it was not.

After finally reuniting with everyone and leaving the cave, they headed to the Pokémon Center; after Duplica stated a quiet sorry. "It's alright Duplica it was my fault," Aurora said, "Yeah, Aurora sometimes turn into a submissive-like bitch on a flip of a dime," Anabel joked making Duplica feel a bit better. But what made Duplica worried is that entity that was made during all of this, as she held a wince as it seemed to try and get out of her sealed-cage, within her mind.

"But what worries me is that Domino isn't waking up from whatever… we did back in the cave," Kris states while glancing at Domino with Aurora also groaning before stating aloud; stunning everyone by her words, "Not you too?" Misty was confused yet blushed from her body; still not getting used to it, "What do you mean?" She asked, "It was a really aggressive fuck-fest in the cave that Domino and myself, are most likely pregnant-" "Umm… About that," Duplica states quietly while gesturing to the egg; interrupting to what Aurora was going to say before the ice futa groaned while hitting her head, the egg in question was the color of a Ditto with the design being that of ice, electricity, and fire. "If this egg doesn't hatch into a baby Aurora, I'm going to eat my lace G-string," Misty said; making them realize what happens when the Ditto race mates with a Pokémon.

"It would be a bit weird seeing myself as a baby," Aurora said, "The Cunt-Tail strikes again, huh Aurora," Anabel joked once again to get a look from them, as Misty states with a raised brow, "Since when did you began to constantly do puns?" Anabel shrugged while stating honesty, a small smile on her face to make them sweat drop, "Now I guess… Who knows." A few minutes later after everyone was settled, Aurora called back to Olivine City; mostly to Janina. Duplica, with their aid, was able to convince Giovani to have more time off; not realizing he was being played as Anabel also made an illusion over Duplica who could somehow replicate her friend's voice.

Hearing someone waking up, everyone saw Domino starting to stir, "Domino?" Kris hesitantly asked, before she got puked on by said girl, and she blinked in confusion before realizing her actions and states weakly in short-words to even confuse her, "Mrestrss ruck me?" She asked bleary before shaking her head again and this time, puked into the trash can Anabel got for her. "Did Razor make a comeback as well?" Misty asked, "Yeah, Razor did," Aurora states while looking up in thought, "I think I also gained yet another spirit as well, a masochism spirit."

"So one spirit for loving to be submissive, and now another that loves pain? The seven hells Aurora, you were unlucky this time," Kris said, "If I'm going to be getting more spirits... Just give what you can to me now, and get it over with," Aurora groaned out and as if something or someone was listening to her, a bolt of energy; shooting from the window, slammed into Aurora, "OH COME THE FUCK ON," she screamed out before the energy vanished; cumming slightly from her cunt and cunt-tail all at once. "So what spirits do you have now?" Duplica asked.

" _HI SEXY MOTHERFUCKERS, I LIKE FUCKING MY OWN DAUGHTERS_ ," a voice that wasn't Aurora said from the futa's mouth that suddenly made her state randomly, as the ice futa quickly clamped it while stating in shock, "I didn't just say that, didn't I?" The girls nodded with wide eyes as they knew Aurora doesn't like to do that, " _ **Yo bitches. My likes are having my semen pumped in both female Pokémon and humans**_ ," another voice said before she could stop herself, " **Third spirit, and my likes are in the realm of the hoping to know you better, and take revenge on my enemies by turning them into food or worse.** " Aurora oddly felt the first spirit that got introduced, was whacked in the head by Shade.

Turning to the now broken window, Aurora yelled out in exasperation, "WHATEVER GOD OR GODDESS WAS FUCKING LISTENING, I WAS ONLY JOKING!" The girls giggled at Aurora's pained filled face.

Turning back to Domino, the girl then asked to pause afterward; from hearing her speech, "Why here Center?" Nervous, Duplica asked in small worry, "Do you remember what happened in the cave?" Thinking it over, Domino's eyes widened, "Fuck," was the only thing she said and was able to say from the tons of words, from her mind. "Don't blame Duplica, but blame myself," Aurora spoke up as she felt guilty all over again, "The Pheromones I was releasing caused us all to go into a fuck-" the girl tried to explain before she spoke randomly once again and not the same voice as before, " **Great fucking time it was to boot as well from the storm of tentacles, the 70 inch cocks from the slime girl, and the shocking time I felt from you and the thunder girl** ," this voice said using Aurora's face to form a lustful-yet-scary grin.

"This is so going to be confusing," Misty said, "We need a name for each girl," Anabel added with a sweat drop, yet they all did from Aurora's voice altering once again to introduce themselves; the spirit's they figured. " **My name will be Raxurora, I'm Aurora's dark-side; similar to ying/yang… Yet smarter than she is** ," Aurora's dark-side, the third spirit, " _ **I'm Saya, one of the new spirits that just wants to fuck**_ ," the second voice answered, " _HI, I'm going to call myself Trixie_ ," the first voice said.

"Need Team Report," Domino said with her eyes widening yet still wondered why she was still speaking like this also, "No need; with Duplica's and Anabel's help, we were able to fool Giovanni for an extended break," Misty answered.

Feeling a bit thirsty; later on wondering why she did this, Domino crawled to Kris; pulling down her skirt and underwear all in one go while also revealing Kris's new cock, "Domino… what are you- FUCK!" Kris states as Domino to confuse them all began to blowjob Kris quickly. Turned on, Aurora quickly stopped it from happening, "No more fucking w- _YES MORE FUCKING, LETS SEE THE SEMEN FLY_ ," that last part wasn't in Aurora's voice at all, but Trixie's. Aurora shook her head and still stopped it as she heard Trixie's whine, but it was stopped when Shade once again whacked said girl-spirit on the head; but harder.

"Domino, you need to STOP / No stop please," both Kris and this time her best friend Duplica stated, in worry, as the mentioned girl kept trying to go for Kris' dick. "It seems Razor messed her up very badly if she is acting like this," Misty states while helping them hold Domino back, "I think the only way is to have Kris fuck Domino, if we want to cure the girl," Anabel states from her observation as Domino's eyes were blank. "Anabel knock her out so she can rest it off," Aurora instructed seeing Kris wasn't in the mood while telling Anabel fibbed a little, and doing as ordered, Anabel was able to heal Domino's mind so that she isn't so lustful, and the teen's speech pattern is fixed.

"So how's Amphy doing?" The Clan Head asked twenty minutes later from the phone booth, " _She's doing really well, but it will take some time for her to completely heal up and for Ms. Jasmine to prepare for her fight against both you and Casey_ ," the little girl answered. Though Janina looked saddened still in which Aurora noticed, and for once the arguing within her head; as she was multi-tasking, halted, as she then softly asked in concern to the grey-skinned child with the child's tail wagging nervously form side to side, "What is it?"

Janina was hesitant yet sighed to make Aurora and her personalities; she dubbed as instead of spirits at random times, was stunned yet also sympathized from the child's words, " _Even though I'm training with Ms. Jasmine's cousin Bruno to control my… Strength, is that it Mr. Bruno?_ " Aurora heard a yep from the man she knew all too well as Janina looked back at her while continuing, " _I can't do anything normal anymore without crushing things… You think I'm bad from feeling like this, Ms. Aurora?_ "

"Sweetie no not at all, just keep practicing and you'll get it under control in no time," She then saw a more hesitant look before hearing Bruno yell a surprised shout by stating her name, as to Aurora's widens eyed shock, one of her limbs accidental sprayed Bruno's with yellow/green webbing by accident; from casual movement. " _Not again… Sorry Mr. Bruno!_ "

"When did you do that Janina?" Aurora finally asked after a minute passed, " _It happened right as I got back, when Mr. Bruno scared me by accident_ ," Janina said while showing she was depressed at this, "Hey cheer up, there's no need to worry. Everything would be better later on; you just have to keep up with whatever training you're doing with Bruno, and then maybe other things."

Smiling a tiny bit, Janina could feel; despite it being on a TV screen, that Aurora was right and was loving the warm motherly feeling she was excluding, " _Thanks . . . Mama_ ," taking her words by surprise, Aurora didn't mind it at all from getting used to these things, "Love you too sweetie-" Aurora omphed before finishing her words from the Living Skeleton Kabutops or nicknamed Alisa, began purring in front of her while being curious, and was lightly tapping the monitor, " _Is that a weird Pokémon?_ " Janina innocently asked in surprise; Aurora sweat dropped before only nodding her head as this Pokémon from only knowing her for a short time, was curious by nature, "Let's just say that we had quite an adventure after I got Chuck's badge," Aurora answered, "Now if I were you, I would return to practicing so that by the time I come back, I can hug you without having to end up in the hospital," smiling in joy, Janina nodded; cutting the connection. " _Oh my, I wonder if she can use those hands that can be used, to just to spit out webbing and tie us up as we make her fuck us Little Aura_ ," Trixie purred out; rubbing her legs together within the ice futa's mind, "No I will not fuck my newest daughter," Aurora argued with determination, " _Fuck you sister bitch, I will fuck any girl that is related to you; Either blood related or adopted_ ," Trixie said.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Misty asked as everyone got around later on, "Well if you're not busy you can journey around the Whirl Islands," Chuck said appearing behind them, "We can visit the family in Celadon City," Casey said after that, "That's true," Aurora said on agreement to both suggestions before looking at Domino who was still weak at the moment, "What about you Domino?" The mother asked the Rocket Agent, "Well . . . I need to report back to Giovanni soon; Maybe make something up from Duplica getting killed as I figured she could stay with you guys for a while," while sad that her cousin-based sister already had to leave soon, Lucy understood and after brief goodbye they watched the girl leave.

"So what's the plan?" Misty asked, "I say we head back to Celadon before we head back to Olivine City," Aurora finalized after carefully deciding.

Teleporting to Celadon, the girls opened the door to see their children in the living room, "Hey... Guess who's back," Aurora said, " **MAMA** , **MOMMY** ," they shouted out; leading to Erika, Delia, Neesha, and Whitney to see the girls. "Hey what are you doing back here?" Neesha asked kissing each girl yet was confused like most of them on Duplica, "Well we already after getting the Storm Badge from Chuck, we thought it was time to visit the children," Kris answered while getting hugs from her kids.

" _Look at all the fuckable children little sister… LETS FUCK LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!_ " Aurora heard Trixie state within her mind quickly, before she argued once again briefly with her as she also heard Trixie get whacked by Shade and her darker-half at the same time, at the end, "No, not going to happen… I don't know why you exist if that's what you're going to be always thinking about." " _Please I'm the personification of the sexual love and lust that you were forced to have since the time when Erika and Delia fucked you, all those months ago_ ," Aurora was forced to agree with Trixie's statement.

"Nice to finally meet you Mama," a female voice said after she reveals herself alongside another; to stun them, turning around the girls spotted a little girl with a breast size bigger than girls her age should have, i.e. high C-Cup, with bronze skin and a purple tail, ruby-red slitted eyes, black hair with a ruby red tip, similar to the tentacle/vines on Giratina herself, and a cock size at 16 inches with a 5 inch girth. To what they then was her twin looked older, figure wise with H-Cups that had puffy areola, and seemed to be fifteen or sixteen; age wise, and unlike the girl with a futa dick, she only had a thicker tail similar to the girl with eyes and looks; a full girl, yet she also seemed to be shy.

"Let me guess: You're the children I had, when my father and I banged," Aurora said leaving the child smaller child to nod, "So when did you both hatch?" She asked to only look at her mother's, "Only yesterday," Erika answered, "So… They both have no name… The same egg?" Aurora guessed with a question at the end, "No we were going to call you, but you suddenly arrived home and yes, the same egg," Delia answered, "Then what about Akeno for older-looking one… and maybe Zerina for the other," thinking it over, the two girls nodded as they gotten to hang out with them. They also checked up on Lily who has yet to get her voice back, alongside the other girls. And they decided to leave some of their extra Pokémon from Aurora's Bag, as well as Alisa due to worry of her being taken as to how she was "Remade", at Oak's.

The bag was a gift she gotten a few hours ago by said man as an experimental prototype. It is like a backpack made PC, but it stores all captured Pokémon between Aurora and any of the girls or kids.

In the deserts of the Almia Region, Diabloza, taking over the body of a random girl she encountered on the streets who was shopping, was looking for a legendary item rumored to be in the desert she was in, "Lucifer damn it, where the fuck is it," she screamed out in pure frustration. Stumbling around for a bit longer, Diabloza fell in a sandpit, "SCREW YOU ARCEUS," she screamed rolling in the sand falling in soft sand. " _Please get out of me, I d-don't want to be used like this!_ " The girl, Tsunami, states in dreadful fear within her soul's heart, to only hear her voice state from the demon herself, "Now why would I do that as once I'm done… Well, I plan to search if it still usable, a specific body of sorts, and you're only being my temporary vessel to do this current task of getting the first gem, bitch."

Looking around, Diabloza saw she fell in a temple and after a little more searching the demoness finally found it with the girl to make her eyes raise in interest to start ranting in her mind, "You have no reason to be here Diabloza," Cresselia said; appearing, in her human form between the crystal heart and demoness in question; with the demoness noticing the widen eyes of shock at her body as if, she knew the girl in question. "Bah... what do you know," she said eye rolling, "I have my reasons for being here you bitch," she added while seeing the legendary cringe from her language. "The Crystal Heart will kill you if you try and take it… Especially the vessel your using Diabloza," Cresselia said, "That is, if I over charge it with lustful energy I can use to my advantage," Diabloza grinned to make the Moon Legendary to narrow her eyes, "And how are you going to get it in the first place?" Cresselia asked raising an eyebrow.

"This body may be a bit useless as it isn't a blessed child, but... it does have some useful functions," snapping her fingers, the room they were standing warped as tentacles appeared all over the place, "What the," Cresselia was interrupted when tentacles wrapped around her arms and feet; Tsunami yelling at Diabloza to stop. "This can't be," she said struggling to break free, "Yes, this is my world: 'The Realm of Lust', even in my pathetic human body I can still summon it," Diabloza said as one of the tentacles wrapped around her arm, "You'll never break me," Cresselia glared with a tear going down her face from seeing conflict temporary in those orbs right at her, "That's what they all say," grinning, Diabloza snapped her fingers a second time and the tentacles moved in.

Slithering in the open cut of her dress, the tentacles ripped it open; exposing her swaying chest, "My, is that lace I'm seeing," Diabloza teased as a tentacle scrapped the covered cunt, "But I want to see how wet you can be," instructing the tentacle to rip the lace underwear, Cresselia's cunt looked a little wet. The demoness hearing said-begging for her to stop, "Let's see if we can get you to moan," with a wave of her hand, two tentacles erected a needle point: one went to the neck and the other moved to the clit, with them both stabbing in, at the same, "AHHHHH-" Cresselia's scream was quickly muffled when a tentacle entered her open mouth. "Oh that scream was wonderful," Diabloza states from using Tsunami's voice still; releasing this girl after she briefly stated to stop hurting her mother; while also seeing Moon legendary here as a mother-figure of sorts, and grinned; walking around the bound Cresselia twirling her finger around the Moon Goddess' harden nipple before suddenly but roughly, twisting it, "MMMMMM," as her scream was muffled by the tentacle. Nibbling on a nipple, Diabloza was loving the look of agony on Cresselia's face, "Now let's see what I can do with this little thing," presenting a Futa Fruit and taking a big bite out of the fruit, a 15 inch long with a 5 inch girth penis, appeared.

Eyes widening, Cresselia felt her body shift so that her face was directly in front of Diabloza's dick, "Will you just open your damn mouth already," Diabloza said in annoyance but she soon thought of an idea, and so having two more tentacles summoned, she had them inject something in her breasts. Screaming from the sudden intrusion on her breasts, Cresselia had a mouth full of cock, "Oh Lucifer how I miss getting a blow job," Diabloza lustfully moaned out as her hips moved in and out in a fast paced blur. Unable to breath, Cresselia was starting to feel light headed however she was wide awake when a tentacle entered her breast, and in her timeless realm, Diabloza came while easily filling Cresselia's throat, "Go… Go to hell," she said spitting out the cum in her mouth, "Oh honey... I've been there and it's a lovely place, especially all the fucking going on."

Having the tentacles lift the Moon Legendary once more, Diabloza pulled out an enlargement fruit and taking a bite, the dick size went from 15 to 25 inches. Eyes widening, Cresselia didn't have time to object when she was suddenly speared, "THAT'S IT, WATCH ME FUCK YOU TO OBLIVION," Diabloza shouted; slamming her current vessels jiggling ass and tits that were now palmable and up to H-Cups from eating the fruit, and with a mental instruction: all the tentacles moved in, scraping Cresselia's body in both precum, and then semen. " _Oh Arceus this is too much for me… What are the odds the… The Demon found the girl I think… as a daughter to do… to do this to me_ ," Cresselia thought as tentacles joined the ones in her breasts, mouth and began fucking her unused asshole. "Fucking god you're so tight," Diabloza groaned out; slamming her huge dick in Cresselia's cunt, "I can't wait until I fill your cunt with my cum," she added.

As the fuck-fest continued, Diabloza felt her limit being reached so she had the tentacles all cum at the same time in sync with her dick, "CUMMMING," eyes popping; Cresselia felt the immense flow of semen enter all of her holes. Looking at the Legendary Pokémon, Diabloza smirked seeing the passed-out look on her face, "Oh sugar this is only the beginning," spinning Cresselia over, Diabloza continued fucking the Lunar Pokémon.

In the end Cresselia was covered from head in toe in semen as her cunt is so stuffed with semen that it was flowing out of her cunt, ass, mouth, and nipples; with Diabloza chuckling as it was mostly hers mixed with this girls, "Well that was fun, but I got things to do, girls to fuck, and a planet to rule so tata for now," grinning Diabloza walked away with the yellow gem in hand, " _One down three more to go_ , _because if I'm correct: merging the three corrupted gems to the Shadow Gem, I can get reconnected to more of my powers_ ," she thought leaving Cresselia to be found by someone else.

But before she could go, she decided to eject from her temporary vessel as to her ire, felt she unknowingly made a half-demon as seeing the girl; Tsunami Hati Monrow, now gained an athletic frame mixed with her new chest and ass from Diabloza's actions, and decent birthing hips, and saw she gained that dick before it went into her clit-area like a dog or animal of sorts. Then lastly she gained pointed ears and succubus wings and tail. " _ **Well fuck… Oh well, I guess it was bound to happen if I did randomly choose a regular girl as a temporary vessel, in the first place.**_ " The demoness states normally now, yet she then paused from her current steps from her body misting slightly, before dodging a blast of dark-lunar energy from the Moon Legendary Pokémon's eldest twin, came out of hiding from her recent arrival, with narrowed eyes.

The girl was the same height as Cresselia, yet had pitch-black skin and same figure as such, but sky-blue eyes and red scylla. She also wore gothic-like dress garbs with an emblem of a moon in the middle of her outfit. This was Darkrai, as secretly they are children of both the original two Pokémon. " _ **Ahhh… It seems like an odd coincidence for you to show up, but it won't matter at all.**_ " Diabloza states to the darker legendary who only narrowed her eyes and states firmly, getting ready to fight while Diabloza looked at Cresselia with other ideas, "You will not succeed Demon, many have tried yet failed as the powers once they combined, are costly and the soul within would not allow you to even control it's might."

This briefly intrigued Diabloza to keep in thought for later, as she then grinned wickedly back at Darkrai, " _ **But why did you show-up… Maybe you felt you sister being fucked by me using her so-called child's body as a result? Oh… Did I struck a nerve?**_ " Diabloza states with a smirk at the end at seeing Darkrai's face looked to be angered once she saw Cresselia woken to see her sister also facing against the demoness; with to her horror that her unofficial daughter was now changed for worse, "You… You monster! My father and kin should have simply slain you all those years ago, instead of sealing you away!"

" _ **Yet they didn't, did they, foolish child? But what has come to pass is only the beginning… Especially this,**_ " Diabloza aimed a hand right at Darkrai's sister in horrified realization as so did she; seeing the blood-red energy aimed right at her as once she finished casting it, Darkrai to Cresselia's loud no, was hit instead of her as the Dark Legendary began screaming in utter pain as tattoo-like markings that glowed like the color of said spell, appeared around her neck before fading into a red-like mark. " _ **Not who I truly had in mind… But you will do better, my new Unwilled Slave; my replacement to my failed one who I ended a while back, personally.**_ " Diabloza then states wickedly with Cresselia looking at her weakly in horror, as Darkrai looked at her now in regret mixed with sorry in her orbs as with a simple movement of 'Over here' from the demoness' fingers, Darkrai who had no choice, moved to stand by her side.

" _ **I think we should test out the limits though: Use Dark Pulse and send those two out of this region, and into another; making it your sister is near-death!**_ " Diabloza said to Darkrai's inward horror as she struggled yet failed as her hands began to form a too-powerful Dark Pulse into her hands, and was slowly aiming it at her sister; Cresselia only looked at her in forgiveness as Darkrai used the overpowered attack on both the teen and her little sister, doing as was told while she heard her little sister scream in utter pain.

Darkrai then had a white tear fall down her face and land on the ground, with Diabloza not caring about her new slave's feelings before stating; Darkrai's body quickly straightening up as if, waiting orders, " _ **You are to do two things: One is to search for the last two Heart Gems, and two… See if or when I can strike once again against the Chosen Child, as after all… Claudia's powers will come in handy in our next fight… And if there is interference, do what must be done.**_ " Darkrai hesitated yet bowed before sinking into a dark puddle; wincing in minor pain for not wanting to truly do this as Diabloza also chuckled to herself.

" _ **This is a start of things to come, but first…**_ " Diabloza smirked while snapping her fingers as a truly attractive-figured female appeared wearing pitch-black witch garbs that did little to hide her curves and the valley of her breasts; which were an impressive M-Cup as well as her hourglass figure from her ten feet in height, bowed in respect as Diabloza states to get the female to wickedly grin at this order, " _ **I want you to set a test of sorts for the Chosen Child, by taking a few of her children; Do whatever you want with them as I truly don't care, as I want to see how she also fights and… that girl is going to be in heat soon to that curse, and I want you to plant a sigil on her bag once you fight her- Don't give me that look Dark Witch, I just… want to see her in action that's all.**_ " Diabloza began to state before getting a really look from The Dark Witch, Yuzuki Mazatto Darkblade. "It will be done my liege," She states in a Cajun-exotic accent without fuss, as she then vanished into a dark-like smoke to prepare her task. Diabloza laughed wickedly, as she then vanished to recharge.


	25. Ch22, Diabloza's plans begins to form

After spending time with her newest daughter, Aurora and the girls decided that it was time for them to return to Olivine City, " _Yeah, Amphy is feeling better and Ms. Jasmine is prepared for your arrival that you can come in at any time_ ," Janina said as her extra limbs briefly swayed in her movements on the screen yet she winced, as her webbing from one of the bottom ones, shot two blasts at a vase that shattered, and also at Bruno's hair once more.

"Great, we'll be on our way," Aurora replied while giving Janina an understanding look yet she then asked her gently, "Will it be one-on-one or one-on-two?" It was currently Aurora at the moment as the girls were still getting around.

" _Ms. Jasmine said it would be two-on-one as she wants to check up on Amphy, as soon as possible as this batch seems to be working better than the rest_ ," Janina answered before looking away as Aurora saw this and then also asked her in concern, "Janina… What's wrong?" Janina seemed hesitant yet to what she states; Aurora on her end, held her hand hidden as it gripped the metallic part to leave a small indent in it, " _Ms. Jasmine said a while ago that I wasn't allowed to go outside and I simply wanted to play,_ " the child began with Aurora seeing tears start to develop in the child's four eyes, " _But I figured maybe my safe-spot would be well safe yet… It was occupied by a f-few trainers w-who called me a Freak, and ch-chased me out of it without getting my bag, and I saw them taking i-it as well. They… They even threw rocks at me after I accidentally sprayed th-them with webbing and damaged their bike._ "

Aurora understood as, unlike her, she doesn't have anyone to hide their features while Janina cannot hide her new features. "Sweetie, they were only confused as you might have just been in your area at the wrong time; as from what it sounded, it was a Pokémon Battle… But that wasn't right for them to do that to you at all, especially taking your bag you told us about, was your mothers." Janina here tried to hold back tears as not known to her, both Bruno and Jasmine who was shushed, was appalled at this; mixed with sad understanding as that was what she feared for her assistant now, from what Team Rocket did to her.

The ice futa froze though at overhearing two male trainers merely talking to themselves as they passed by, while also seeing feared recognition in Janina's four eyes while also thankfully, them not looking over here, "I can't believe we encountered a weird childlike that back within Olivine City, especially with her damaging that bike of yours trying to run away, Joe." "Well, your one to talk Mr. I-Want-To-Throw-Rocks at a girl… Even a freakish girl like that." Joe replied to the other male next to him; as he was carrying Janina's bag that was once her mother's while he also then added to his own words, "For all we know it could be one of those few odd mutations that have been running around all over the world, lately, and she might be one of them."

Aurora briefly eyed them for a few moments as she kept overhearing things from them; secretly placing this news about what they said for later as Janina looked depressed mixed with fear, "Give me a moment Sweetie, Mama has to talk to do something real quick." Only getting a confused look from Janina's four orbs, Aurora calmly got up and went over to them. 

Seeing she got their attention quickly from her approach, the one named Joe looked at her in a sudden interest in a perverted way, speaking in a flirty tone to her now; making her imagine them getting strangled in her head, "Hey babe, come here often?" He was though nudged by the male friend apparently as Aurora also placed a fake smile on her face, while blinking her eyes a few times before stating, "No, and I tend to leave soon to face my next Gym Leader, and I was wondering if you two could help me with something."

Getting up, they gathered their own things alongside Janina's Bag, and Joe states with a wink she thought he wouldn't notice, at his friend, "Anything for you babe. What would that be?" Aurora gestured to Janina's bag to make them blink as she then states while keeping her act up, "You see… A friend of mine lost that bag, and it would be lovely~ if you can give it to me, and I can return it to her."

Frowning before her now, she held in her rage while that fake smile was on her face still, "Why you be friends to that odd freakish child? I thought hot girls like you would go for studs like us, more-so being friends with mutants." His friend nodded as Joe went up to her to make her stiff in sudden shock before she was angered even more as he touched her ass, in a suggestive way; whispering a suggestion to her ear, " _Why don't we forget that childish freak of a spider, and go to my room to maybe… blow your mind, toots._ "

Joe then moaned in sudden agony as Aurora kicked him where the sun won't shine while grabbing his friend and shoving him harshly and also grabbing Janina's Bag for him, onto Joe and then to make them beg a quick no or don't, she grabbed a few hairs and tossed them at the two males and finally found a full bag of trash nearby and poured it on them. "Now that's what trainers like you belong: In trash alongside to not mess with me or others that are considered different to your eyes, assholes." 

Returning to the booth, the two male trainers quickly fled with Janina was gaping at Aurora, " _Wow Mama, you were amazing,_ " Janina said with stars in her eyes, "Listen here little one, don't let anyone call you a freak; They're the freaks for not trying to know you better," Janina nodded while still amazed at Aurora doing that for her.

Gathering the girls later since Janina has to resume training with Bruno, Anabel teleported the girls to Olivine City but when they entered the town there was a bunch of stalls on the beach, with an increase of the female gender.

"What's with the stalls?" Janine asked standing next to her mate; as they were picked up before coming with the group after Sora was feeling better, in which would have been sooner... if it wasn't for Kayza and a few others giving her candy. "You girls are just in time for the beginning of the Princess Festival," Jasmine said; exciting most of the girls, "How long will it last?" Anabel asked curiously as they all know from their experiences it's either a day or- "It's for the entire week," a female voice answered.

Quickly remembering the voice, Aurora quickly turned around to find her lips being used within moments. "Elesa," the Unovain Gym Leader lustfully smirked at her mate with her secret being bond all over underneath her outfit, "Yes it is little robber . . . and I can see you've grown since we last met," at this, Aurora blushed yet she looked around Elesa while asking, "Is Skyla here?" Aurora was also briefly remembering the first up they met; her spirits enjoying that memory before them. "Sorry Love, if I knew I would be running into you, I would have brought Skyla along," Elesa said while she inwardly cursed as she also wanted to have gentle sex yet knew her… other side during her heat period, which is occurring right now as she is doing this festival, would cause slight problems.

" _ **Got that right, so do expect me to have fun if we also do her.**_ " Her blessed part of her states within her mind. " _But I want to be in control as it has been a while since we encountered each other, Asele, and if you don't do this: You will be cockblocked from the others._ " She felt that side of her shiver in fear as she could carry that threat out and began changing the subject, Elesa then asked, "I take it that you have the Mineral Badge already?" She asked after knowing her soulmates goals, "No, you see Ampharos; the Pokémon that works at the Lighthouse was sick, and I asked for Aurora and her family to get the medicine for me," Jasmine spoke up with Elesa looking to her, "Ah, I see so... From the fact that they are still here means that Ampharos is feeling better?" Jasmine nodded with relief, "Great, now if you excuse me, I need to go prepare for the festival," Anabel spoke up hearing this, "When's the show, and what's the theme?"

"The theme is going to be swimsuits, of course, and the time is tomorrow," turning to Aurora briefly, Elesa brought her close and whispered with a purring voice, " _I hope you stay mon amour as we have plenty of catch up to do, as I'm unexpectedly in heat,_ " squeezing her breasts as emphases, Elesa walked away. "So I take it that we're staying," Kris grinned as the girls seem to poke fun of their alpha's sub-side alongside the brief dazed look at what was whispered to her, "Let's just get the gym battle started already," Aurora muttered walking to the gym, ignoring the giggles of her family.

Once the ref did the usual protocols, the gym leader and the two trainers let out their Pokémon, "Magnemites, come to my aid," she shouted while calling two of the mentioned Pokémon. "Lock and load, Cyndaquil," Aurora shouted to get Jasmine to worry at the disadvantage only a little, "Spite come on out," Casey said revealing a Pokémon she had ready for the fight against Jasmine. This Pokémon; her new Marowak, was an interesting affair to catch; especially as it was an Alorian version of said species and a female. 

"Sonic Boom on Marowak, and ThunderBolt on Cyndaquil," Jasmine ordered, "Spite: Take the Thunderbolt then use Bonemerang / Cyndaquil: Quick Attack then use Ember," the challengers countered; immune to the electricity due to it secretly having both abilities of Lighting Rod and Rock Head, Spite tossed its ghostly bone-club; landing a direct hit and on Cyndaquil's side, he was able to dodge the sonic waves; also landing a direct hit. 

"Magnemites: Spin and use both Thunderbolt and Sonic Boom," Jasmine shouted; keeping the opposing challengers at a distance, "Cyndaquil: Ember / Spite: Dark Pulse," unable to cancel out the shields, Casey went to try something, "Spite try Bonemerang one more time," tossing its bone club, it was able to disrupted the Sonic bolt leaving both Magnemites open, "Cyndaquil: Ember," unleashing its fireballs both Electric/Steel-types went down. "Both Magnemites are down and out, so the winners are Cyndaquil and Marowak," the referee announced. 

"You're my last hope, go Steelix," Jasmine shouted revealing her Iron Snake Pokémon and one of the few the girls knew Janina was part of for strength. It then was releasing a roar upon landing on the field, "Spite use Blazing Ace / Cyndaquil: Ember," the challengers shouted while both of them going on the offensive. "Steelix quickly surround yourself with Sandstorm," Jasmine states while countering them; surprising the girls when Steelix protected itself from the two types of attacks, "That's going to be tough to beat," Casey said to her adoptive mother, "Thankfully I came prepared," Aurora said before calling out, "Cyndaquil: Flamethrower," unleashing a stream of flames, everyone was waiting on bated-breath; watching the sands heat up to the point that it caused an explosion, "Spite: Earthquake / Cyndaquil, send yourself flying with your Flamethrower," the challengers shouted, and while Cyndaquil was in the air he also shot towards Steelix, kicking it in the face with both of his feet.

"That was Double Kick," Aurora realized, "But Cyndaquil do-" she was interrupted when Cyndaquil released a white light, "He's evolving," she said while stunned and once it was done, Quinlava was ready for its debut match, "Spite: Bonemerang one more time / Quinlava: let's heat it up with Flamethrower," with the order given the match was won.

"That was an amazing match," Jasmine said as everyone met in the middle, "Thanks we were surprised with that sand shield," Casey complimented.

Exploring the stalls with the Gym Leader and her assistant in tow, the girls saw that the malls were already full, "I'm going to sign up for the Princess Festival, is anyone else going to enter?" Aurora asked, "I don't really care," Misty shrugged while being honest as she saw Emily with her grandbaby… As she refused to part with it yet acts like she is normally, "So you're the only one, which is fine as we know what Elesa wants to do with you," Domino said teasing the Clan Head and causing giggles from the girls yet that changes to concern as Domino got greener faced and puked in a nearby trash can while giving Kris; whom hesitantly laughed at her words, a playful glare, "Why did that side of you had to knock me up?" 

Heading back to the Pokémon Center later, Aurora was going through her imager to see what she can use and finally decide on a two-piece bikini; her spirits were debating on a few racy or goth-like ones, as her choice was a sarong that had a transparent jacket in which also ended at a couple inches, below her rack. 

At the day of the festival, all the males were drooling at the various females in bikinis, "Welcome ladies to the Olivine City Princess Festival," the announcer said while causing the guys to wolf whistle at the girls. "Now allow me to present our special guest judge: the famous supermodel, Elesa," standing from her seat in the stall, everyone could see that she was wearing a two-piece bikini, the top piece is only a thunderbolt covering the middle section of her breasts while her bottom was a G-String, "Thank you all for coming and good luck to all the ladies that entered," Elesa waved. 

Once the runway show got started, and after 5 of the girls already made their presentation it was finally Aurora's turn, but her bikini got both the males and females whistling as the top of the two-piece was a Butterfree wing covering her tits while the bottom half was also a G-String with the transparent jacket and sarong, "Hi I'm Aurora from Celadon City of the Kanto region," hearing her name caused the girls to cheer louder, knowing the name all too well. 

When the runway show was over it was time for the battle round, "Now it's time for the Kanto League champion to battle against the Lady Sif," the announcer said; starting the sixth match, "Scizor, fight for your mistress," Sif shouted in an odd accent at her determined, "Lock and load Heracross," Aurora followed.

"Scizor: Quick Attack followed by Slash," Sif instructed, "Endure then Arm Thrust to counter, then follow up with Aerial Horn Attack," Aurora countered as her Heracross overpowered Scizor; sending it sliding away, "Now follow it up with Stone Edge as a distraction, then follow it up with Aerial Ace to close in, and finally Focus Punch," landing it's triple combo, Scizor was sent flying into the water. "Agility then Bullet Punch," Sif instructed but she was surprised that Heracross used Endure without Aurora calling out the order, "Now use Focus Thrust, followed by Brick Break," despite not being weak to the Fighting-type attack Scizor still received some major damage, "Now let's finish this," Aurora shouted, "Heracross send Scizor into the air with Brutal Swing before Giga Horn," winning the match, Sif and Aurora exchanged numbers.

Yet while Aurora was leaving, Sif grinned at her while thinking mentally, _Oh how the years go by from wishing for immortality all those years ago… Oh well, at least I got her number.  
_

At her spot in the stands, Elesa had lustful thoughts thinking of all the things she was going to do to Aurora as she has the Futa, Sensation, Lactating, Tentacle and the Enlargement fruits from her private farm back in the Unova region, _"I can't wait to enjoy each other tonight_ ," Elesa thought trying her hardest not to moan out loud as she nearly came from thinking about it. Yet due to the bond, Elesa felt there was something wrong with her little robber. 

Back on the field, Aurora was already in the middle of a battle where it was her Honchkrow against the opponents Pidgeotto, "Honchkrow finish the fight with Thunder Pulse," winning her second round's third win, Aurora was allowed to rest for a couple of hours.

Now in the shower stall, Aurora allowed the water to cascade down her face then jumped in fright feeling a hand on her ass, finding the culprit to be Elsa to make her then wordlessly gesture to the ropes around her frame, "It's to satisfy myself when I do go into heat but with you being here… It's getting the unbearable little thief." Aurora then moaned with Elesa enjoying the girls face as she began rubbing with both hands the dick the ice futa has, "I at least need a taste before you go." 

"Y-Yes Mistress," Aurora moaned quickly out as somehow Elesa was able to go all the way to her pelvis without gagging; not knowing she ate a flexible fruit; sensing her mate in the showers, Elesa then made quick-bobbing motions while fingering Aurora's cunt forcibly and within moments, she jumped in surprise as she felt a torrent of semen go right into her before shoving the girl; a look of apology afterwards, from the amount she did. "That was unexpected and yet… I'm hoping for it; if you win, as you get to have… This," Elesa removed a cloth-like plug; making Aurora blush in need with shock mixed in at how much love juice was escaping her vagina, and as she left while purposely cockblocking the ice futa, Aurora now had a goal in mind as she saw once Elesa was out of sight, shoved that cloth back into her snatch.

"Welcome ladies and gents to the final match of the Princess Festival," the announcer broadcasted to the crowd, "Now here are your two final opponents, Aurora and Krystal," as the two girls entered the stage, Aurora briefly glanced over to Elesa, who was currently sucking on an icy pop on purpose.

"Fearow let's win this," Krystal shouted yet saw a weird gleam at her opponents eyes, "Lock and load Pidgeot," Aurora chanted; however, before Krystal could even call out an attack, "Pidgeot: Mega Evolve and use Streamline Spin," with a power increase from the Mega Evolution Pidgeot quickly knocked Fearow out. "Well . . . Fearow is unable to battle, so that makes Aurora the winner," Aurora sent an apologizing look towards Krystal, "Sorry for the quick end, but my mom said that she was in the hospital as she is about to give birth to my step-sister," she lied wanting to be with Elesa asap, "Of course, but we will meet in the Johto League," Krystal nodded, with Aurora returning the gesture feeling that this is the first of many encounters.

Briefly meeting with her family, Aurora went to meet up with one of her mistresses, "Did my promise really make you win like that," Elesa giggled while wearing those ropes once again; approaching Aurora from behind, "Y-Yes Mistress, I would be honored to give birth to more of your children," Elesa giggled at Aurora's nervous look. "Come my pet, we have a lot of catching up to do," riding with Elesa, purposely putting her reading audio on, to her vacation house and pulling into the garage from her fancy car; although before they walked into the living room, Elesa was already in the process of filling Aurora's mouth with her tongue.

Leading her pet to the master bedroom, Elesa tossed Aurora to the bed, just as her clothes vanished revealing the handcuffs, "On the bed, My Icy Slut," nodding, Aurora already had her hands and feet near the bed posts, "Now let's see about these slutty tits of yours," slapping each tit, Aurora let out a moan, "Yes Mistress punish this slut for having a better body than yours," smirking, Elesa squeezed the tits until milk started to leak out, "Now let's see how to punish you," walking over to the drawer, Elesa pulled out the Sensation, Lactation, Tentacle, and the Enlargement Fruit.

Blushing at her Mistress' train of thought, she saw Elesa take the Sensation, Tentacle, and Enlargement fruits. Taking out the containers for the three fruits, Elesa ate both the Tentacle and Sensation fruits, "You know after experimenting with each fruit, Skyla and myself found out when you apply more of the Sensational fruit, then its recommended, then you'll be severely sensitive for at least a few weeks," eyeing her captive, Elesa saw that her pet's cunt/cunt-tail was quivering at the thought. Elesa smiled while starting to apply the Sensational Cream all over Aurora's body, teasing it by gently blowing on the applied spots focusing more on the breasts, dick, cunt, and the dick/cunt-tail, as for Aurora it was both agony and pleasure as she helplessly watched her Mistress sexually torture her.

 **In Aurora's mind**

Trixie saw an opportunity, she was however halted by Aurora's darker half as she states firmly, " **No, her curse is slowly coming into effect and if you get involved, it would be worse for both of you… However, you could state one sentence to start things off. Am I clear?** " Trixie hesitantly nodded and vanished into the secret part of their host: Her Heart, to do this.

 **Back in reality**

Satisfied, Elesa almost moaned as that cream was on her roped-form by accident while mentally reminding herself; her other-part agreeing with her, _Note to self: when having sex or else, to remind to not place the cream on your own body unless it was on purpose._ Once she saw Aurora now went wide-eyed; with the ice futa inwardly cursing that Hoffer Curse was coming again during her one time she would be with her Thunder Maiden, Elesa was curious before Aurora could stop her, gladly began drinking her pet's milk yet paused before moving back in shock as she began moaning; the cloth quickly coming out of her snatch and her dick instantly hard alongside her nipples suddenly feeling warm, and to her Elesa's surprise, her body they both saw began to change before their eyes.

Watching as her body gained even more curves to have an hourglass figure from her partial one, then felt after the warmth faded from those areas, her chest felt truly warm while leaking milk within moments as they also began to grow with each heartbeat. They were now up to G-Cups and kept growing as she had to lean on the bed to support herself; not used to the weight, "Au-Aurora… What… You're milk…" Elesa trailed as she was now cumming from her cunt with her ropes getting tighter on her frame; her BDSM making her cum as such, "Moo- I mean I'm Moo- I'm sorry Mistress… My milk is… is… Moo," Aurora tried to state yet for once it was getting harder as her speech was now making mooing sounds instead of words; eyes wide as she realized her cow-part of said curse was worsening, while seeing her dick getting diamond hard; precum easily leaking from it as Elesa grabbed her chest as her nipples also felt odd since they to her shocked wonder, opened and closed with milk and to what she was surprised at recognizing, love juices, as they stopped at her new permanent chest size: LL-Cups with them remaining not only soft but firm to the touch; making her wonder if she ever needs bras now. She then moaned as she felt that familiar set of growth while moaning out a few words, "You gotta… be kidding me!" She began to grow another set as her cock shot a line of jizz alongside her cumming more while panting as soon; she had a matching lower-set of the same breasts under the original ones. She then felt her body tensing as her muscles grew to the point by giving her a lean frame to make her look exotic as her lips also widened only a little and were half-plump, and she grew from her original height to seven foot evenly.

She stood as her four girls jiggled with ease; mixtures of milk: love juices coming out as her nipples closed and was going to say something as the warmth faded yet appeared once again around her cock, as it was now moving in rigid movements and to their shock as precum was flowing easily, it began growing; the ropes breaking by her movements as the red marks now were inked to her skin, like a tattoo. Once it was down the warmth finally was gone, as her dick was now forty inches in length and twenty-five inches in girth. Then to shock them both one last time, she held the bedpost as her dick began to painfully split and within moments a matching one took its place on the right side. 

"This seems strange and yet, oddly satisfying," Elesa states as once she placed a finger to her upper-right nipple, it easily went in while leaking the mixed milk and love juices, and her other hand went to her newer dick she oddly feels that it is permanent, nearly moaned at how sensitive her two dicks were. But she paused as she noticed Aurora was fidgety on the bed now and also looked to be pained and despite her heat, she was half-concerned mixed with wanting to suddenly fuck her relentlessly; she asked while coming over to her, "Aurora, little thief, you ok?" What worried her was she only got a mooed response while looking away feeling minor pain.

Questioning about why Aurora suddenly mooed, Elesa put that to the back of her mind as she felt her needs overwhelming her other desire to find out what was wrong with her soulmate and states; getting a look right at her in mooed shock, "Thank you dear for maybe improving myself…. Now how do you want to begin?" Before Aurora could even moo again, Trixie shouted by using her own voice through Aurora's own as suggested; to start things, " _FUCK ME MISTRESS, I WANT SEMEN FLOWING OUT OF EVERY HOLE ON MY BODY AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I BLEED SEMEN_ ," surprised on the inside due to the voice, Elesa gladly took to it as a challenge.

Aurora held back a scream though once her chest wasn't milked yet only touched, and seeing this, Elesa shrugged as she began to suck one tit while moving Aurora's head to her newer dick and within moments to worry her partially while having her own mind being driven to fuck, began to blow her without complaining; with half-dazed eyes, and her original dick to be placed between that large valley from Aurora's four breasts as the ice futa muffled a scream as her tits wobbled with Elesa also in need, feeling the signs to badly cum. Though once Aurora touched, unknowingly, the red-like markings on Elesa, she, in turn, felt they were like the ropes as she quickly came from her vagina, her chest, and an impressive amount from her two dicks. 

Covered in semen yet decided to do things now in an odd way, Elesa used her tentacles she nearly forgotten from eating that fruit while also grabbing a few unused fruits, to tie Aurora up like she did with herself on her ropes; not seeing her holding back a scream again mixed with pleasure; some of her spirits making her slowly enjoy this, as they were in the shower room, which was huge to hold at least six or so people, all at once. 

"I think it's time for my pet to… to… what the fuck?" Elesa was going to state something fun until she saw Aurora was growing slightly in more curves while she now had a more hourglass look to her; now knowing something was up, yet her need to fuck from her heat kicked in again, as she placed Aurora onto the ground with the water running. Elesa was curious about doing something, and she shoved her original cock into the dazed Aurora with her other being painfully/pleasurably bent while in her valley again, and she was licking Aurora's vagina while shoving her dick into her left-upper chest with surprising ease while holding back a moan as her breast while gushing milk and love juices, was like a real pussy. She then used the tentacles to pleasure them both by now entering her other three nipples while a few went into both their asses with one went into her now soaking snatch. _This… Is...Is divine!_ Elesa thought as both females were moving in sync with each other in the sixty-nine position now; with the tentacles moving in a quicker pace as Elesa came from her breasts before they resumed fucking the same three again. Aurora then muffled a weak moo in pain/pleasure feeling the verge of passing out from Elesa making her body sensitive as she came once again the same amount; impressing Elesa as she now grinned at the possibilities; her mind fully driven to lust now as she also came afterwards; the water washing the love juices, sweat, semen, and milk down the several drains the shower room has. 

Feeling her heat kick to overdrive as Elesa grin that the tired Aurora didn't like as her eyes were different, and her voice was more exotic sounding, "My turn for some fun, Elesa." " _What the fuck you doing… I said I wanted to be the one to do this, not-_ " " _ **Guess again Counterpart, you know our Heat works both ways, and yet you were trying to cockblock me on this… Lovely specimen here in which your fruits with you, gives me a 'Breakingly' good idea for.**_ " Trapped within her mind, Elesa was seeing everything with her body's eyes; widening as the last time she meant that, she- " _Don't you fucking dare break her; Rosa broke for nearly three months from your actions alone!_ " She heard her Counterpart mentally chuckle back at her in reply to this answer, " _ **You should have kept your agreement then, and not tried to not allow me to fuck her as well. Now you get to sit back and enjoy, as I am breaking this girl truly; whether you like it or not.**_ "

With one last 'No', 'Elesa' cut the connection, and grinned; sadistically intrigued by seeing Aurora breasts feeling heavy since she was going to double-titfuck her, and then changed her mind with sudden understanding as well as an idea popped into 'Elesa's' head, "Let's see what My Counter- I mean what I brought to have some… Fun, with you My Cow," 'Elesa' then grabbed the one fruit she grinned at to Aurora's confusion and weakly mooed as if to state: "What is that?"

"This is a very special and interesting fruit, My Cow… As those breasts of yours are going to be even lovelier than before, as the Moola-Maa Fruit will be interesting to see." 'Elesa' states with a lewd grin and suddenly she wrapped Aurora up with the tentacles, and realizing from feeling something is wrong, she now struggled as 'Elesa' forced her mouth open as the fruit was already prepared for this moment, and forced her to swallow a slice. 'Elesa' winced though at the minor headache that faded away, from knowing her Counterpart wasn't happy.

Aurora moaned in both pleasure and pain as she failed to grab her four breasts, mooing as well; her four nipples are giving off ten times more pain than before, as they then forced milk to leak, and tears forming in Aurora's eyes as she felt her breasts enlarge three cup sizes due to more milk being made. 'Elesa' then grabbed the prepared paste of the Enlargia Fruit, and rubbed it on her four breasts with Aurora feeling more pain than ever as they began to grow even more within moments as well as make even more milk; her nipples and areola on each tit also growing bigger as a result, to now show; too heavy to stand, was now at a double TT-Cup rack. 

'Elesa' then grabbed a pointed nipple, from one of the lower set, and tugged painfully as a medium-sized stream quickly was let out as Aurora also came from both the pain and pleasure. "That's a good Cow, make me milk so I can fuck you where you're at." In her pleasure blissed mind though as 'Elesa' was tugging random nipples while preparing herself with both cocks near her vagina, Aurora painfully thought, " _I . . . Moo . . . Wish . . . My… Pain . . . Gone._ " No one noticed the ankle bracelet glowed slightly as suddenly, Aurora couldn't move at all; as the pain suddenly turned to pleasure.

Hearing the tone from Aurora change from whimpering pain to growing mewl-like moos, 'Elesa' smirked at this; not knowing the wish that was granted, "Oh you want more? I'll give you more," charging electricity into her fingers while wincing from a minor headache, the chick harshly pulled on the tits of the upper rack; then the lower tits, smiling in glee as milk started to fly while Aurora now kept cumming mostly from her cunt and her dick was twitching as soon… the other would show itself.

"Oh dear, I wish that I could fuck all your breasts at once with my dicks, since they seemed easier to fuck," 'Elesa' states with truth in her words since she was easily able to open the tip she currently has, it looked to fit her hand in with ease. She suddenly went stiff; still, no one seeing the bracelet glow as she felt sudden pain from both dicks, and was stunned as she saw them split into four now; with them bone-hard and leaking precum. Disbelieving at what she just saw 'Elesa' wanted to try something else; forgetting that Elesa was watching as well, "I wish that this cow's tits would handle themselves without any help from hands, so I can easily fuck them without effort." 'Elesa' now grinned in sadistic satisfaction as she saw all four breasts were floating and saw phantom-like images of hands on each one, holding them up. 

Thinking of something sexy to do for a certain someone back home; not realizing the consequences would backfire on her and her Counterpart's other mate back home, overnight, "Hmmm... I wish that Rosa is more of a Submissive Slut, with breasts the same size as Aurora's right now," waiting for a couple of seconds, 'Elesa' realized one flaw: she can't see if it worked or not.

Thinking about it for later, 'Elesa' returned to the current situation at hand and moved her four dicks to a utterly blissful-stated Aurora as within her mind, all the spirits were tied-up as they didn't hear the wishes while focusing on the pain-part of 'Elesa's' actions shoving a cock into each tit. She then got another idea while also feeling she would be losing her tentacles soon, moved them quickly into both Aurora's ass and vagina; overstuffing them. Sighing in pleasure at hearing Aurora's moans as this fully broke her as her breasts were then moving on their own from the phantom hands, 'Elesa' smiled at Aurora's blank filled look, "YES MISTRESS, FUCK YOUR SLUTTY COW! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEMEN UNTIL IT BECOMES MY VERY BLOOD; TURN ME INTO YOUR MILK TANK FOR YOUR SUPERIOR BABIES," thinking on it, 'Elesa' decided to discard it; still her four dicks being autofucked by the four tits, and before she could state anything, she winced as her connection was finally restored and winced even more at Elesa yelling her out, " _Stop this right now, you've taken this way too far_ ," 'Elesa' or truly known as Asele, eye rolled, " _ **You've had your turn, now you watch as the tables are turned**_ ," Asele cut the connection before Elesa could say something.

"Now… What was I going to say… Hmm…" Asele trailed off while trying to hold back moans to herself, in thought, "Oh that's right… I remember now. I figure there are at least a couple more ways to further break you, but I figured, why not let you decide my Slutty Cow, now… Tell me: What would you wish to be done to you as, for a reason, it is coming true?" She withheld her semen somehow yet those four breasts were still being forced to auto fuck her. 

Aurora's second wish was spoken in broken words, "Wish . . . bond . . . mistress," "I wouldn't think your family would like it if you bonded to me," Asele said before they both felt a tug in her soul, they felt a tug at their souls alongside Aurora, as their eyes widen at seeing a mark burning onto the tip of Aurora's four tits, that when all combined would look like a symbol of sorts with another one on the tip of her dick…. Well, dicks as her second one now formed to stun them even more. 

**In Aurora's mind**

The spirits in Aurora's minds all had their jaws dropped, with Trixie pouting at this outcome, " _Oh come on... WHY- (sigh), I can work with this. Maybe there's a way for me to jump ship to the Elesa girl_ ," Trixie muttered to herself.

 **While back in reality.**

Gulping in realization, Elesa smirked at her Counterpart; Asele was too stunned to stop the connection reforming, " _Ha! I told you to stop when you were ahead of the game_ ," swearing, Asele cut the connection. "Moo, does Mistress still want to keep on fucking, Cow Slut's tits are still ticking Mistress?" Turning to her newly named bonded slave, Asele couldn't help but squeal at the cute yet confused look on Aurora's face; despite being irked by their blanked look as even Rosa had life in them when she did this, "Yes, let's continue fucking, possibly breaking you further… My Slutty Cow," without hesitation, Asele fucked her slave's tits.

As the tentacles faded away, Aurora's stomach looked like the baby within and was already about to burst from holding back, and came as the ice futa's rack jumped two cup sizes. Allowing her pet to rest after seeing the four tits no longer automatically fucking her, Asele couldn't help but smirk at her work as milk and semen mix trickled out of Aurora's tits as semen flowed out of the cow's cunt. Thinking of something to do next, Asele turned to the clock, "My, it seems we've been here for quite a while now," but seeing as she was still hard, with only two dicks as they painlessly fused back, she folded Aurora's body to the point that the tip of her slave's cock touched Aurora's open mouth, Asele shoved both of her cocks in Aurora's cunt as each thrust forced Aurora to swallow more of her own two cocks. "THAT'S IT MY SLAVE, SUCK YOURSELF OFF," gripping her slave's swaying breasts for better leverage, Asele was releasing more electricity than she was expecting; making Elesa worried as Aurora was only getting off even more from that.

" _YES MISTRESS! FILL MY CUNT WITH YOUR CUM! I WISH FOR YOU TO MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABIES_ , YOUR MANY BABIES," yelling this in her mind, the unseen spirit granted the wish while expanding Aurora's womb yet kept it to at least triplets, since the wish didn't specify how many. Gurgling with her own semen, however, Aurora was knocked out as her eyes also rolled to the back of her head from the sudden pain she wished away, returned back to her, full-force; knocking her out. 

Giggling at her starstruck look, Asele decides that it was time to end it . . . for now that it, "I can't wait for you to travel to Unova . . . or just keep running into her more often," Asele said using her slave's cunt to keep her permanent two dicks warm, during the night.

Feeling something wet the next morning, Elesa discovered her pet sucking both of her cocks with her eyes; to Elesa's rage at Asele, still blanked with her breasts to her shock, are now at R-Cups, "Good morning Mistress, I saw that your cocks were hard so I sucked them, please don't be angry with me," confused, Elesa also realized that Aurora could see the look of rage on her face, "Sweet baby, I could never be mad at you . . . I was just thinking of something that got me mad, that's all," Elesa said hugging the girl. "Now how about we go downstairs and get something to eat." 

Finding a bathrobe Elesa put it on, "Why aren't you dressed?" She asked while looking at a currently-nude Aurora before widening her eyes at the ice futa's words, "I-It's part of a curse, Mistress. Any clothes I wear burns off my body, so I used this bracelet to have the illusion of clothes, Mistress," tapping on it, Aurora's bikini appeared on her body; the same one from the contest. "Is that how you have your lower rack, tail, and everything else?" Elesa asked, "Yes Mistress."

"Are you still hard Mistress, you can use me in any way you like," dismissing her clothes, Aurora crawled on all fours; licking Elesa's twin cocks with Elesa gulping while also planning on dealing with Asele when she sleeps tonight. "N-Not right now, we still need to meet up with your family," Elesa groaned out yet didn't expect Aurora to respond to her next words. "What family Mistress, You are my owner and Mistress while I am your Slutty Cow, Whore, and Milk Tank," Elesa quietly groaned, " _Asele, I know you can hear me, but we are so going to have a long conversation about this . . . And don't you dare bring that up_ ," she thought.

In the kitchen, Elesa opened the fridge door to see a lot of food, "So Aurora what do you want to eat?" Aurora tilted her head in a cute way, "Whatever Mistress is cooking," thinking about it, Elesa cooked an omelet with salad yet looked quickly at Aurora by her words now. "Mistress, can I have some semen with my food?" Blushing yet inwardly adding onto things to chat with Asele about, Elesa jerked off while then filling Aurora's plate with semen, and the food she made. Keeping her blush on, Elesa watched Aurora literally moan with each bite. "Um Mistress, you have a little something on your lips," before Elesa could get it, Aurora was ahead of her by licking the ketchup off her lips.

After they ate, Elesa now needed to use the restroom, yet paused as Aurora was quickly following her, and now groaning at this, quickly went to the restroom and also making sure Aurora stayed out, she locked the door and went.

After getting everything together since Aurora acted truly like a slave, by carrying her luggage and anything else; with no complaints, Elesa was fearful her Counterpart may have broken her more-so then she did to Rosa back then, as they were currently in her car once more. "Um, Aurora can you wear something else besides an extremely thin string bikini?" Elesa asked, "What would you prefer Mistress? Do you prefer me going naked?" Aurora asked shrugging the illusion all together so that even her lower rack was showing, "No, I mean public presentable clothes," nodding, Aurora wore a simple top and skirt.

"Does Mistress want me to suck her again?" Aurora asked, as Elesa was driving, with those blank eyes looking at her in waiting, "N-No, not now," Elesa said trying to not think of how kinky it would be, yet was also in regret from the true damage currently within Aurora right now; but it seems that Asele had other plans, "Yes, suck me off while I drive," Elesa quickly clamped her lips shut in shock before quickly moaning as Aurora starting sucking on both cocks. Thanking that they were in one of the less-traveled or used roads, Elesa turned on the music only to groan as every station she turned to blasted sex inducing music. "Now slut while I'm away, I'm going to have one of your girls dominate in my stead," Asele said through Elesa's mouth; forcing Aurora's head further on her twin cocks.

Right as they reached the hotel; the one Aurora's family-group was staying at, both girls went inside, "Mistress who are they?" Aurora asked before Elesa could say anything from seeing the expected look that then changed once they heard: to shocked, confused or enraged looks on their faces; even the children. "Explain before we attack," Misty demanded in a dog-like growl. Taking a deep breath, Elesa explained everything from start to finish, even having Aurora strip to show the tattoos, once Casey and then took the kids. "I'm really starting to hate this," Anabel said with giving her a half-heated look now, "We don't blame you Elesa, by this point, we can safely say that someone put a bad-luck curse on Aurora," Misty said as every few minutes due to Asele's orders, the blanked-eyed Alpha kept trying to fuck one of them, as she didn't bother putting her clothes back on, "I also want to ask, who's the dominant one when it comes to sex with Aurora?" All the adults looked and then pointed right to Misty while said girl sighed and stated softly as she has been holding back her instincts to cry over Aurora's current condition, and seeing her chest as a side-effect they realized, were firmly set to R-Cups, "… I'll take care of her," she said while briefly stating a few words to Anabel who nodded as she confused Elesa while getting up and heading away from them now; not knowing, "But how long will it last?" Kris asked, "Honestly I don't know," Elesa said feeling guilty as Misty took the blanked-looking Aurora away from the group.

Anabel though decided to take the kids back to Jasmine's place in Olivine City; which the guidebook she has shown her how to get to the place, and returned once her task was done. 

Alone in her hotel's bedroom, Misty stared at the blank look of her lover just standing there, awaiting orders, "Oh Aurora why does this always happen to you," she muttered while tearing up a little. " **We could take advantage of the situation Human, and make her service us,** " Misty heard her perverted side that was made; to which she knew was from both June's and Cresselia's actions, and sighed while quickly thinking back, " _No, haven't you seen she has enough without recalling anyone… Especially me and her kids,_ " it would seem her perverted side, Dema, didn't care at all as she heard her scoff yet insisted, " **But you didn't tell the others you were feeling your heat coming up when you pulled our Broken Alpha to your room, Human; it has been a while since we fucked her.** "

"I know that but you need to stop bringing it up, besides… I was drinking that solution I began testing with Erika for; thankfully won't harm my single… I mean my two eggs." Misty states as before they resumed, she was offered to be the first to try an elixir she made that would prevent her heat periods from occurring normally yet making it she was not able to have kids until she decided to stop drinking it, for at least a single day. Which wouldn't have been done if oddly that is, wasn't for Claudia's idea.

While Misty was silent, Aurora looked around the room seeing a dildo on the table. Aurora thought, in her broken mindset, she should present herself by masturbating in front of her new Mistress. Seeing this, Misty didn't realize it was this bad hiding a blush as Aurora forced the dildo into her cunt not moving at all innocently stating; Misty's eyes having a gleam to them mixed with sadness, "Does Mistress want to use me like the Slutty Cow I am? I am preparing for Mistress to do so." Ignoring Dema, Misty firmly told the wilting Aurora, "No, do not do that." Misty then felt like hitting her head as Aurora responded; knowing how Elesa felt today, "But it is my job as a Slut to prepare myself for you, Mistress."

"Tell me what is your . . . job, as a slut?" Misty hesitantly asked as she was then horrified mixed with her perverted side being turned on, "My job as a slut is to truly prepare myself for sex of any kind, for my Mistress, and to appreciate it; From eating food with semen, to any given task presented to me as a sluty whore, and do what I can do within moments to presenting my tits to be milked, and everything else a slut needs to do."

Misty gulped then testing her words, "Even if it means to walk around naked?" Aurora dismissed her illusion in a heartbeat, "Yes Mistress, if it makes you want to fuck me." Aurora was confused as Misty hugged her as tears were forming into her eyes; not knowing her doggie dick was becoming hard due to Dema, "Aurora you're not a slut, snap out of it!"

Aurora only tilted her head at her, and states to allow Misty let a tear fall from her face, "But sluts are to be sexual outlets for their Mistress, nothing else." Before Misty could say anything, she had tearful-wide eyes in shock as her words were manipulated by Dema now, "Then you need to blow me as the slut you are, as I want to judge how good you be."

Excited, Aurora went right to work with Misty horrified at Dema, and thought loudly to her perverted side, " _Why would you do that!?_ " " **Like I said, 'We' will be going into heat soon, so the sooner the better from what this slutty cow's mother, stated to us,** " "She is- OH ARCEUS AURORA!" Misty accidentally was saying things aloud again before being interrupted, and Aurora was not only blowing her like an expert, but also using her upper rack to do this as well. As Dema controlled Misty's hands, she forced more of her cock in Aurora's throat.

Cumming in Aurora's throat, Dema decided to tease the girl while still using Misty's mouth, "You call that a blowjob; I've had better blowjobs from another slut," actually seeing horror quickly flash through her eyes while also stating fearfully, "H-How can slut be better, please don't throw slut out," both girls were caught off guard, hearing those words. Dema, though before Misty could voice-out her words, grabbed the upper set of Aurora's breasts and commented aloud, "You seem to have decent breasts as a slut, but how about showing me that cunt of yours," nodding like a bobble head, Aurora quickly got to the bed without hesitating, and then spread her legs while revealing her wet cunt. Purring, Dema took over Misty while she swayed her hips when walking over, "There might be some use having you around," she said as Misty shouted within her mind back at Dema, " _Let me out! I don't want you to do this while Aurora is broken!_ "

Ignoring her, Dema looked at her cock, "I wish my cock doubled in size so I can fuck that wet snatch more, but that isn't likely-" blinking while interrupting herself, they saw both Aurora briefly glow and looking at her cock, Dema saw that it started to grow in size and girth within moments and without thinking as she thought her hosts chest seemed weak, compared to Aurora's, " . . . Um I wish for a bigger rack for both sets," unlike the dog-dick, she felt herself heat over with Misty widening her eyes in her mind as she oddly felt it as well, "What a perfect slut," Aurora actually looked happy at these words as Dema's body's heart pumped as each tit began to grow, and feeling horny from this idea and feeling, jabbed her bigger dick into Aurora fully while making her scream in shocked-pleasure. As her hosts four breasts kept growing, she was roughly fucking Aurora without mercy; grabbing her upper set as her hands unlike before; as she was forcing Aurora to lay down, went into them fully this time; feeling her back muscles also strengthening, "Yes… Yes! Grow while I fuck this slut!"

Moaning out in pleasure from the forceful fucking, Aurora felt her life was being accomplished, "FUCK THIS SLUT, BREAK ME FURTHER THAN MISTRESS ELESA!" Misty was worried yet felt her body's actions, and weakly states to Dema in a plea she realized that won't come to pass, " _Please stop… I want Aurora better, not worse… Please!_ " Dema still ignores her as her hosts four breasts were jiggling while wildly going into each other; milk now being sprayed while she was speeding up; feeling she was close, "Take my cum you slut; Fucking take my cum," slamming her dick deep into Aurora's cunt she roared releasing a fire hose of cum as Aurora's womb showed from her skin to be inflated to the point of having six kids.

Panting, Dema saw that her host's rack was at triple M-Cups while still leaking now, "Now what to do with you," Dema said looking at Aurora, ". . . Fruit . . . Want fruit," she said between pants. Grinning, Dema went to the backpacks while she was ignoring Misty, " _I still don't know why we have those with us_ ," Misty said before deciding to get Dema's attention now by an unknown action that made her body jump: she merely grabbed her improved bust and twisted the upper nipples, "What the fuck did you do!?" Dema shouted, confusing Aurora.

" _Stop this now Dema, she's already broken... Don't make this any worse than it already is_ ," Misty said. " **Please, stop trying to stop this from happening** ," pulling out a couple of fruits, Dema then asked her with Misty stating a loud 'What' in her head after, "Now suggest a wish for us to do, slut."

"I wish this room was turned into a sex dungeon with the toys included," Aurora states within moments; in an SAO style room change, the hotel room turned into a dungeon, toys included, and to Misty's sudden horrified realization, it was the very same dungeon from before. " _No… Not this place, anything but this place!_ " Misty whimpered in fear, confusing Dema yet shrugged as she went over to a table that had a… odd-looking dildo? She wasn't sure, as it had holes randomly in the dildo as it was also dark-green in color, and the tip was a pyramid. Pressing a button on the bottom Dema grinned, with Misty looking in horror, as needles appeared out of every hole; with it moving briefly in her hand, "This is truly impressive," resheathing the needles, Dema turned to Aurora; despite hearing Misty beg her no, "Let's see how far you can last with what I plan to do to you… Starting with this," shoving the dildo in, the tip reaching the wall to her womb, Dema pressed the button, "AHHHHHHHHHH," Aurora screamed out as each needle pierced her walls inside her vagina; some blood appearing mixed with mostly love juices, and Dema was also impressed as she even saw it began to move roughly inside, "How do you feel, my slut?" Dema grinned and grabbing the dildo and moving it around; increasing Aurora's screams as her eyes fully went white and glazed. In Dema's mind, Misty was starting to tear up as this situation as it was just like the times she either went too overboard, or with Claudia back then, "Now which to use," out of Misty's memories there is only the Naxi-Taxi, Stamina, Lactation, Binkis, and the Giloma fruits. Seeing the Stamina and the Giloma Fruits, Dema grinned, "Well let's get started with the fun stuff," taking a bite of the two fruits, her cock went from 50 inches to 55 inches as she grew a couple inches in height, "Now slut, which fruit do you want first?" Dema said but then thought of something.

"Slut, what about tasting the fruits all in one bite? Because I know you can," Misty went wide-eyed at her for this and shouted, " _NO you are not going to do what I think you're going to do_." Aurora nodded while trying to hold back screams from that dildo, "I . . . wish for the . . . fruits to fuse . . . TOGETHER," screaming the last word out loud in pain/pleasure, there was a flash as the fruit that was made was a baseball-sized looking peach that was pitch-black, and had an odd symbol of sorts in shape of red wings. Forcing Aurora to take one big bite, the effects were instant, "FUCK, MOO, FUCK . . . FUCKING," staring with jaws dropped, all four of Aurora's breasts streamed milk out in a geyser like effect and hit a wall far behind them before a small lined stream came from each nipple, lips plumped up, her waist tucked in, her dick now dribbling precum with her vagina leaking juices; in waves, as she no longer screamed yet was moaning like a slut or an animal in heat while her tail also then split in two, with one going right to her dick and fucking it, leaving another as a dick.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_ ," Misty shouted in anger, shock, and horror as to what occurred, and Dema grinned while lining her dick in the remaining hole, if you'd don't count Aurora screaming out while being fucked from her asshole, "FUUUUUUUUUUCK," Aurora screamed out. "YOU LIKE THAT BITCH DON'T YOU, TAKE YOUR ASSFUCKING LIKE A SLUT," Dema screamed out wildly; moving the dildo in Aurora's cunt.

Officially broken, the seeds left behind oddly left the room in jumping fashion; leaving a dumbstruck group of spirits, besides a pouty Trixie, who had her eyes in jealousy, " _Little Aurora should be mine_ ," she thought.

Returning to the outer world, Dema roughly gripped Aurora's second tail, preventing it from cumming, "I didn't say you can cum, did I?" Aurora whimpered back mooing out, "Moo, Cum, Fuck," Dema then narrowed her eyes while she states, shoving that dick-tail into Aurora's mouth as it was fucking it now, "I think we need to silence that potty-mouth of yours, slut." Moaning, Aurora's already rolled-back eyes, rolled back even further, "It's a shame that there isn't a pregnant fruit with us, but I'm sure you're already pregnant with the babies of my fellow Mistress," Dema said as Aurora only moaned in her condition's mind now.

Flipping Aurora over, Dema slapped Aurora's ass as Misty suddenly felt dread, "I wish for this slut to give birth to her currently unborn children, all at once," " _NO, THAT WOULD HARM AURORA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?_ " Misty shouted in true fear with Dema also wincing at the volume of her shout, however she could reply back Aurora suddenly moved away from her, and began screaming in true pain as they both went wide-eyed as her stomach began to quickly inflate and realizing the wish now, paled as she was caught-up from sexual bliss before quickly removing that dildo, as Aurora's belly looked to be what she would have if she was having them at the end of pregnancy; for triplets, and suddenly began to push. 

" _DO SOMETHING! SHE'S BLEEDING!_ " Misty states in panic from seeing blood leak more form her Alpha's vagina and suddenly found herself back in control while Dema also states fearfully back now, in her mind, " **You do it, Human, I have no knowledge of birthing.** " Misty went over to Aurora as she kept screaming 'Fuck' mostly as her vagina seemed to be getting bigger as Misty also didn't know what to do as three eggs were coming out all at once; seeing more blood, she quickly grabbed them and for once thanking she had her four tentacles as well as Dema forgetting about them, and once she placed them down, Aurora suddenly passed out, the illusion breaking as Aurora fainted, to now worry her. Her vagina shrinking yet inflamed due to the three-egg forced laying.

Calling for the girls, Misty explained what happened before she was stunned by getting slapped hard by Anabel and before she could wonder why, Misty felt she was intruded and heard Dema scream in pain from hearing she was spanked on the ass, hard. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO AURORA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD A SPIRIT WITHIN YOU," she shouted a few minutes later as they managed to get Aurora out as the room also vanished and changed back to a hotel room, and was then seeing tears fall from Misty's face. "Sh-She was from when I was saved from Cresselia…. I-I was injected w-with something that was… changing me, back at th-that aisle." 

As only Elesa was confused, the others knew what she was talking about, "What about the eggs?" Elesa asked with mixed understanding; remembering what conspired when she and Aurora fucked, "T-There at the side," seeing the three eggs; each egg being gold in color… But with different designs. The first one had crimson bolts, the second and third egg both had seals on them, the second having a fan of sorts, with the third having a symbol of a Power Button.

"I don't think Aurora can take care of the kids in her current state of mind," Kris said as Anabel was hugging Misty, "Um... Did we even think of using that wish-thing to even heal our Alpha's mind," she added to make them face fault, "Uh, I wish Aurora was back to normal," Anabel said a few minutes of wanting to be sure, but nothing happened, "When I with Aurora or made a wish, she would slightly glow," that made them ponder before seeing her ankle was firmly glowing and fading, "Was I the only one that saw that?" Elesa asked a bit overwhelmed, "Where did Aurora even get that ankle bracelet anyways?" Misty asked wiping away the tears. "It was a couple days ago when . . . Daisy," Kris didn't have to finish it as Misty went right back to being sad; as Elesa like them, saw Misty's tentacle finally emerge without her keeping them back; dropping as well in sadness, "Were those part of that…" "Yes… It was painful, but because of Dema… I'm guiltier as to what my body did… It seems I'm bad luck to be around," as if it was a code word, they heard groans.

"Aurora," the girls shouted seeing the girl move, "Fuck . . . Fuck," she said similar to Groot in Guardians of the Galaxy, "I'm not bad luck at all?" Misty asked while receiving a nod, "I think that wish did do something but it was a very limited recovery," Kris said in confusion yet also yelped as Aurora's tail went right to her dick inside her clothing, and was sucking on it, with Aurora giving Kris a look of sorry. "Well, mostly cured as it seems Aurora might recognize us, but her words and body of hers, aren't fixed," Anabel said yelping when Aurora reached out with her left hand directly to her cunt, as the Psychic girl went to go check on her.

"Fuck... Fuck, Fuck," Aurora states apologetic to her with wide eyes as she seems to be struggling to remove her tail and her hand away from her mates, "It's ok Aurora, you can't help it at all," Misty states before she yelped as her other hand went to her dick as Aurora's hand forced it to get hard by playing with it; stunning the girls as to how huge it was; besides her new and improved busts. "We need to restrain her now," Kris said while holding back a moan, "Please tell me we have something to put her to sleep or restrain her TO!" Kris came into the tail but it was easily escaping as the extra juices from it sucking her dick, made sure to not fully enter it.

In the back of Aurora's semi-broken mind, Trixie was seen plotting, " **You better not be trying anything with Aurora's current state of mind** ," Aurora's dark-side said leaning on the door frame within a modified mind that was one of many rooms made for them, due to that wish affecting her mind as well. " _I don't know what you mean, I'm just thinking of things that just transpired_ ," Trixie said covering the table that had piles of paper and a pen, " **Yeah of course you do, but remember this Trixie if you try anything with the Mistress, there will be hell to pay. I don't care what it is, there will be punishment.** " Raxurora said before leaving Trixie.

" _Please... When this works, not only will I be out of your reach, but I will finally be with my Little Aura_ ," Trixie muttered trying to focus on not cumming as an illusion-made clone of Aurora returned to sucking on Trixie's dick.

Hearing her phone go off, Elesa saw that it was Skyla, she answered it with a hesitant hello, before her face changed to worry, "What happened… What you mean Rosa is different… You mean she is acting somewhat herself yet is begging for you to bang her all the time randomly? She has what…. Oh, Arceus where's Sakura? She's with you right now… Good, just keep her calm as I may know what happ- Yes I may know what happened as it involves _her_ Skyla… Yes, it's Aurora who I'm talking about, but that one girl you know messed Rosa up…. Yes that _her_ , I will try and get to you guys eventually as Aurora was affected badly as well… I love you too and I'll tell you about it when I come home…. Yes Sakura, mommy loves you too, bye."

Having a regretful look Elesa had to say in regret, "I'm so sorry about this, but I really need to go," the girls nodded as Elesa went over to kiss Aurora goodbye before jumping as the dick-tail tried to enter her snatch yet she gripped it, "Ok have a safe flight home," Misty said as they exchanged numbers.

Returning to Jasmine's house by the sea, Jasmine and Ashley were talking about Steel-types when they noticed two glasses of milk that was left out and seems to be still cold. "My this is deliciously good," Jasmine states to herself as it tasted like her favorite treat for some reason but… it smelled funny, and Ashley simply drank hers when they suddenly dropped to the ground; the cups shattering nearby them.

Jasmine was the first to change while grabbing the table and hunching over; sweat quickly covering her frame as her body slowly gained curves with her modest mid B-Cupped breasts; to her wide eyes, were swelling to an E-Cupped rack as her breasts easily ripped her one of few favorite dresses in the process, and then her ass burned and grew to a jiggling one in the process. Her skin turned; from holding back a scream, from her current pale color to a slightly lighter color as fairy wings, metallic/steel in color, grew from her back. 

What surprised them the most was Ashley with her height and body growing; with her clothes she had to tear apart in seams and rags to be at least a 15 year old, and like Jasmine, her flat chest and body began to quickly develop as her new breasts stopped blooming all the way to F-Cups and if that wasn't enough, her small child dick forced itself to appear, as it then developed while growing to a full 15 inches, and was twitching; with precum being at the tip. 

Looking at themselves and suddenly feeling warmth come over them once they gazed into each other's eyes, Ashley suddenly jumped at Jasmine; stuffing her face in Jasmine's rack, "Mate," Ashley muttered in a more mature voice; kissing Jasmine on the lips, "Beloved," Jasmine said in return while overcoming her feelings, was inwardly surprised by the outcome yet her body and mind wanted two things within moments: Ashley and mating. Laying down on the kitchen floor, Ashley drank Jasmine's breasts in which she was surprised she leaked milk that was light-pink, "Mmm, don't be too greedy now; There is plenty to go," Jasmine giggled feeling Ashley's teeth on her tits. Getting up, giggling at Ashley's begging whine, Jasmine presented her soaking cunt while she also wrapped her hand around her mate's cunt. "That's it . . . my love, just keep licking," Jasmine said between sucking, wanting to speed up the pace, the gym leader added her new sized rack. "Mmmm, yes Mate, more," Ashley groaned out and as she was still new, she came a decent load, "Tastes good," Jasmine said with dazed eyes like Ashley's and as they shared a kiss; both girls tasting Ashley's cum, she yelped as she was grabbed with untold strength from the now teen-child, and screamed in pain as she was quickly stuffed by Ashley's dick.

Going by instincts, Ashley just furiously fucked her mate, "Beloved . . . S-Slow down," Jasmine moaned out but Ashley wasn't paying attention as her dick being inside her mate, made her only enjoy the pleasure she was feeling as her dick went past Jasmine's cervix and into her womb; the tip inflating to remain inside. Screaming, Jasmine hugged Ashley as they shared a kiss with Ashley cumming again, but inside her womb as she kept fucking her until she was spent. 

A few hours later as on the kitchen floor, Jasmine was above Ashley, with the new teens dick still inserted. Jasmine froze though once she came to, and recalled everything they did wincing at the mark on her left breast Ashely done; from oddly biting her with sharp canines after drinking the milk, and while she was a bit peeved, "Oh man, how am I going to explain this to Aurora," she said. Jasmine remembered Anabel calling her earlier about something involving 'Adult Matters' so the daughters went to the fair with Lucy and Domino in charge…. Which was to her widen eyes a few hours ago and trying yet failing to get her Ma- Ashley's dick out of her, she was surprised she could carry the new teen easily as she went to the bathroom while setting the passed-out Ashley on the countertop. Wetting a washcloth, she went to washing Ashley's body before taking a shower herself; after it finally came out, but she was stunned as semen came out of her vagina slowly while she felt it was also trying to hold it in; realizing one thing: it wasn't her safe day. 

After her shower yet was also forced to wear a backless version of her outfit that wasn't also too tight for her new chest, she sighed while knowing her Mat- Ashley is alright yet she blushed at all the moves she somehow knew by instinct to do to her. She then glanced up the mess they made in the kitchen afterward; cleaning, still thinking about it. 

She then saw after getting thirsty a gallon of that milk she saw, and understood quickly since it was labeled "Aurora's Milk: Do Not Drink". "But who would leave two glasses of that milk on my counter and… When did they have time to milk her," Jasmine states with a light blush while drinking her cream soda. Hearing the front door open, and the voices of Casey, Janine, and Janina, hoping she wore the odd cloak that was shipped to her house, and the other children, she went to the living room and waited for them to show up, and once they did, they froze as Casey stated with narrowed eyes suddenly at her form, "Explain." 

Meanwhile with Sora, Luna, and Molly, they were thirsty as Selkie went with them to aid on getting drinks, and since they couldn't read that much yet but knew some words, they only understood the word, milk, and Selkie got the three girls one cup each as she poured it and states mentally to them; the children used to it by now, "I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be back and maybe I can try and make us a snack."

Molly withheld herself at drinking her milk, as it smelled funny, yet her new sisters drank theirs as they began to talk about the day they had at the fair before Molly saw her two sisters Sora and Luna pause and also seemed flushed for some reason, "Sora, Mo-Mo, you ok?" She accidentally knocked over her odd-smelling milk as she felt something was going to happen from her right arm doing that; not knowing it was the female demon inside of her; Helsya, as she knew it was Zala Milk. 

For some reason, Sora was sweating and she never usually does, but before she could reply, they turned to Luna who suddenly moaned and fell into the ground as soon Sora began doing it as well while holding her stomach. Molly was frozen in fear as she doesn't know what to do, yet stood still with her jaw drop as her two sisters changed before her eyes. 

Luna moaned as she grew to Casey's age yet was 5'8 in height as like Sora, their clothes were ripped when this happened as their limbs were thin and lanky as well, then her body began to become delicate looking while she held her stomach as well as like Sora, their voices were being adjusted to their new aged in looks. Then she felt her flat chest felt funny as her nipples also became pointed and felt them growing; as she was only focused on the pain she was feeling, as little by little; her butt also feeling it as well, her chest was now a large E-Cup and her former flat butt, was now bubbled, and her appearance is a teen who looks sixteen, and lastly she gained good-sized birthing hips to make it she had a delicate hourglass with slender arms and legs. 

Sora was a different story, as she did grow in height; 6'4 that is, but she felt tensed as her muscles spasmed as they grew with each spasm-like pulse before feeling a weird thing forming above her wee-wee, and then felt as her muscles still spasmed; her butt began to grow as she was moving to the open part of the kitchen form her body spasming, as it plumped up to a palmable ass, and then she felt her current muscled chest soften and began to burn while growing with each spasm still, into FF-Cups, as she looked to be around 15-17 years old now, and finally she screamed as her back was spasming even more as soon she felt warm liquid from it and wings formed; one being pitch-black and another being pure-white, as her skin tone lastly from her change, became natural tanned.

Seeing the transformations finished, Molly could only stare in shock and it was there that Selkie joined the group; with her mental yell going to the girls in the living room as well, "What happened?!" She asked mixed with shock, "I-It wasn't my fault, they were just drinking the smelly milk, and boom, this happened," as Molly finished with Selkie sweat dropping at her younger sisters wording, the girls joined in as well and was told with one thing in their minds while the older girls carried the two new teens in looks: Oh Boy.

 _Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy with this, especially with what happened with Ms. Jasmine and Ashley,_ the older girls thought while Jasmine only sweatdropped. Janina though wore that cloak that somehow made her look normal; not knowing it was from Arceus herself from the dreamed-suggestion of her Guardian, as she isn't able to wake up from the Dark Void that Almia Darkrai did to her. 

**Returning to the adults now, Aurora was . . . somewhat better**

The girls got dressed, "How are you Aurora?" Misty asked, ". . . Fuck," Aurora muttered trying to stop groping Misty's ass from behind, "That answer your question," Anabel said yelping when Aurora's single dick tail wiggled into the open-top of her shirt, it was a hot day so she left it unbuttoned. "It can't be helped Anabel, from what we know it would take time for her to get better," Kris states as she mentally filled with Razor laughing at this entire thing to worry one thing: what would Neesha and her parents think? 

Aurora tried though, they all saw as they were now heading out for Anabel to teleport them, but had a problem: how to teleport Aurora if her body is trying to have sex with them. So they made Misty use her four tentacles to hold her down as within moments, they were back in the city; thankfully near Jasmine's home. Opening the door, they each froze seeing the various transformations, "... Fuck!?" 

**Three weeks later…**

In the three weeks, after teleporting Aurora's eggs to Celadon with a note; it was only about two and a half weeks until Aurora got her speech back; however, her body took three weeks to recover, but even then there were random relapses when she would grope her mates, but even her children; to her horror before apologizing. Yet her eyes or mostly her pupils were now always dazed. So at the end of the three weeks, Aurora was semi-healed, if you ignore the random relapses; not knowing it was Trixie on the daughters part of her relapses, "Aurora that's your daughter your groping again," Misty said as the ice futa was doing so to a yelping Luna, "Sorry," she said backing off, "Why must my- Cum… My body has to keep fighting me- Fuck," she groaned aloud to herself. In her mind, Trixie was slowly sending Aurora dream-sex between her and her children.

Though they were shocked by her kids drinking her milk with a confession from Casey and Lucy, as they were curious about it, but they left it once they headed to the fair. But more-so that Ashley wanted to remain with Jasmine for a longer period, with said Altered Gym Leader saying she would provide for her mate; to Aurora's ire and the girl's giggles, until they return. Duplica decided on heading back to Aurora's house as she needed some time to herself as, despite everything, she felt guilty still as to what she did, and needed to clear her head as well as dealing with her Dark-Half. Domino though left with her number, as she had no choice if she didn't want Giovanni to not get suspicious of her. Emily also was sent back home to Erika's Mansion after feeling off and was also concerned about the egg that was forced on her and needs to go check on her living little girl, Aqua. 

Stopping in a Pokémon Center to escape the heat, the girls looked up on the TV after a program changed to the news, " _EMERGENCY NEWS ANNOUNCEMENT: There have been numerous attacks on Pokémon Ranger Bases all over the Almia and Flore Regions, with those missing, are the female recruits as the males are currently in a coma, due to severe injuries_."

Hearing the news, the girls were extra protective against anyone in public, "Lance do you have any info?" Aurora asked, " _Yeah I did, thankfully we ran into an escaped girl, her name is Kate. from what she was blabbering right after she was captured that she was brought to this castle-like building, and inside she saw many people; all females, even her older sister. She was able to make a break for it when she saw an open area; her sibling aiding her escape, but she was captured while leading the those hunting them, away._ " the girls frowned at this, "Any ideas as to who did the attacks?" Misty asked, "Please there should only be one thing that comes to mind," Aurora said with them sweat dropping as she tries to say the name firstly yet instead she said, "Fuck." 

**In a different location**

In the castle, there was an older female looking at a summoned mirror; her clothes were torn apart and nearly made her half-naked, " _ **Did you honestly think it would be easy for you to escape me?**_ " Diabloza states from the older teens body to the image, while also improving a few things as she made a rainbow-infused red ball of energy with ease, into her right hand, " _Please when my sister gets help, you're going to die,_ " Diabloza merely grinned as she was in a room that has the frozen body once again frozen, but a skeleton nearby on a table neatly in formation. Diabloza then dismissed the energy while stating back smugly, " _ **Is that what you think? Please deary, with you and your sister being the Long-Lost Blessing of Arceus; the very last that is, your body would be half-perfect to what I have planned, with the other girls… Well, mere fuck-soldiers to my cause; whether they be on the field or in my bed.**_ "

The sister laughed, " _And how do you plan on having them in your bed?_ " She asked only to pale yet be shocked as she grew; from her now naked form, a dick the size of Diabloza's original cock she gained from her former clit, from Molly's Mansion, " _ **That and more foolish mortal, speaking of which I think I'll force you to watch as I take one of them right now.**_ " Slowly walking into the throne room, caused the girl's eyes to widen, " _Don't you dare touch her!_ "

The other girl's eyes widen at seeing her own friend as she is while shouting whoever did this, "Clarisse! What did you do to her?" She demanded, yet she slowly looked at her and paled not only from the semi-hard dick, but knowing she was currently possessed. " _ **I'm going to make an example out of you… My future First General.**_ "

Emily's eyes widen in horror as she tried to flee yet froze as her collar like the other girls, held her in place, " _ **You mortals are so alike: Fearful to what can be wonderful; To become… Something magnificent for the things to come, especially if you're a good girl… I'll spare your mind unlike the others as I sense your soul-link to this body, to my ire.**_ " Diabloza states from using Clarisse's face to roll her eyes yet had a lustful look now aimed at her friend, and Diabloza came over and grabbed the girl's rags; rags that those not part of her order were all forced to wear, and easily ripped them off while also easily exposing her now nude frame; which the demoness tsked at, " _ **Not the body I was expecting, but it's good enough**_ ," Diabloza said while groping Emily's modest C-Cup rack and forcing her mouth onto her with tongue, " _Please don't do this-_ ," " _ **Quiet bitch, or you will not like to what I will do, when truly angered.**_ "

Diabloza resumes as she ignored the girl; who whimpered within her body's mind as the body itself was shivering in lust while the cock was also twitching in the air; being fully hard now. Diabloza then grinned, " _ **Should I fuck you here in front of your friend… Or worse, after her, you're next… Decisions, decisions,**_ " she then thought of something, " _ **How about I fuck you while your friend watches from right under us, or where ever the scene is perfect,**_ "

Clarisse paled as she suddenly found her spectral self; a black chain connected to her body, right in front of Emily, "No, not in front of Clarisse," she tried speaking from her own mouth, yet Diabloza states easily to the girl, her eyes widening in horror as Emily was suddenly gripped on both of her arms and legs by tentacles; as black as night, from the body's shadow, " _ **Nope it's been a while since I've had someone watch me do my conquests**_ ," Diabloza said while tossing Emily to the floor, pointing her dick in Emily's face. " _ **Blowjob me, or I will use the collar to force you, Girl,**_ " Diabloza grimly states with her shaking in place yet recalled what that Dark Witch earlier in which she was lucky, did to those that disobeyed her when sex was involved, Emily shivered remembering the last girl that disobeyed and began to, Diabloza's ire, give her a rookie blowjob, " _ **Of all the- Your bitch of a friend is inexperienced at sex, and an average girl? The fuck Human, I thought from your link, you be a slut.**_ "

Grabbing Emily's head, Diabloza forced more of her cock in Emily's choking mouth, and forced it down her throat as tears were quickly forming in Emily's with the demoness using the girl's head like an Onahole and moved it, " _ **But your mouth is to die for, as its perfectly warm,**_ " for Clarisse, who was watching from her place, it was like a nightmare for her, " _Please somebody make it stop, wake me up from this nightmare_ ," she thought. Diabloza only grinned while stating wickedly in honesty to the girl she has planned on using for her future battle with the brat, " _ **This is no dream or nightmare… But my reality as soon, even you will see that things are better than what this pathetic world offers; unlike I can do with my own powers… Speaking as such, I desire a tit-fuck, don't you?**_ "

Sending the older teen back, she forced-squeezed Emily's breasts together; after with impressive speed of making her gag, by removing herself from her throat, Emily was forcing herself not to enjoy it, but Diabloza saw right through the act, " _ **Please stop acting so tough, I can see that you're enjoying it**_ ," forcing more of her cock in Emily's mouth, Diabloza moaned out, " _ **My Lucifer, you would make a wonderful sex-slave as my first one seems to tire out halfway through**_ ," Clarisse asked within her mind, " _Want another one?_ " But she soon regretted it when a woman about 6'1 appeared with three sets of W-Cups, curled horns coming from her hair that was long and wavy and behind her naked back with Succubi wings; up to four behind her back, with razor claws on her hand's fingertips, but it was her eyes that scared the girls as it was completely lifeless and glazed as if, there was no sign of life in them.

" _What did you do to her?_ " Clarisse asked in horror with Emily looking at her also, " _ **Oh her… After I fucked her in front of her pathetic husband, she begged for me to take her and I did, but she wasn't to my liking, so I transformed her**_."

The lady then bowed, " _You called for me, my Mistress_ ," " _ **Go and prepare . . . Elizabeth Brown here for me**_ ," nodding the maid went over to the struggling Emily, but with the maid's superior strength, she was forced to… make-out with the maid, stumping the possessing girl in her mind. Diabloza then decided, from recalling a spell to split the girl into two females, and with a brief chant and blast, Emily screamed as a dark-like energy covered her form as the maid summoned chains to hold her down after seeing her Mistress' gleam in her eyes, and within moments to stun both girls, another Emily was made.

Though it would seem she regrets it within moments as they spoke in sync with each other, "What the hell, who are you?! Me, you're not me, I'm me-" Diabloza looked pleased yet stated firmly to silence them both in fear, " _ **SILENCE!**_ " The demoness then states, " _ **Hm, it seems that we have a screamer in the two of you… But I only need one future general and yet, I wouldn't mind a new slave from the newer Elizabeth "Emily" Tiffany Brown or should I say... Lust**_."

Hearing this, both Emily's pointed to the other, "Take her not me," Diabloza chuckled at the antics yet looked firmly at his enslaved maid, " _ **My idea still stands… Take the newer one and force the true one to watch what those will cross me, are forced to become…. My maids,**_ " taking the newer Emily in chains, the maid dragged her over to Emily who froze in place from her collar not allowing her to move.

Diabloza then grabbed the girl from the maid as the chains went back into her with C-Emily screaming as black lines began to form as to where her heart is as they spread all over her body with the girls then hearing her screaming stop as a dark-like aura formed all around her now, and a somewhat white energy went into Diabloza and a dark-red one to replace that as her skin then went dark-grey with Diabloza, in Emily's body, took a few steps back as the victim stood there before her body was twitching. She began screaming in utter agony as the two were horrified as changes were made; her eyes all-green now as the last change.

Standing up, above the smoke, C-Emily's new body stood at, 6'1 with three sets of R-Cup breasts. Her skin was now a pale-red with the symbols tattooed on it alongside her hair was turned into crimson yellow; reaching the upper ass, while her nails were at least 9 inches long and to complete the look, two medium-sized devil wings appeared that had a few holes in them while having a ruin-based effect, "How can I serve you my mistress," C-Emily monotoned with blanked eyes.

" _ **Why don't you and my first maid make out with each other, as I start fucking your sister here**_ ," Diabloza grinned as the two; with Demon C-Emily forced her twin human sister to now 69 each other, as Clarisse also watched on in horror, as C-Emily forced herself more onto Emily while she began to struggle yet felt her body was being forced to service her clone, with Diabloza grinning while rubbing her still hardened cock at the sight, " _ **Good my new maid… or should I say, my new Assassin Maid, Lust. In fact, once you make her cum, bring her over to me.**_ " Emily was holding back moans as despite what was happening, she was slowly being turned on by what was being forced upon her, as the newly named Lust, grinned as she sped up her licking while shoving her demon tongue further into Emily's snatch and enlarging it; making Emily moan out loud as her hips kept bucking in Lust's face a few times before she came a lot, with Diabloza impressed as Lust with quick-like speed, and to Emily's half-aware state that made her half-dazed eyes widened in horror as well as Clarisse inside her body's mind, saw Diabloza came over while Lust held her Human-Self and positioned her right at her cunt.

"Anything but that . . . That cock would destroy my womb in one go," Emily said trying to escape; however, it was all for naught as Diabloza carried the human girl to her throne; with the demoness only motioned from her new slave to remain put, and quickly placed Emily at the tip of her cock, she screamed as a bulge of Diabloza's cock appeared in Emily's stomach once it went right past her cervix and to the top of her womb.

" _Please… Stop...Please,_ " Clarisse states weakly as she felt her body; even trapped within herself, was now roughly fucking her friend as Emily's mouth was shut and muffling screams both in pain and pleasure before jumping from tentacles, with needles appearing from Clarisse's back and jabbed her in certain places, as well as lastly her clit with Diabloza stating now with Clarisse beginning to cry out for her to stop, " _ **Now let's give you a body worthy as my new Demon General, Human,**_ " And a new body she gained while still being fucked. Her new body grew to the height of 6'4 with a double rack that grew with each thrust still to S-Cup breasts, with her body is being athletic and flexible; but it still kept it hourglass form with perfect birthing hips, before she gained scaled wings that were a mixture of what a demon or angel hybrid would have, if they had a love child; about the size of Sebastian's wings from Black Butler before they shrunk to a size so it won't interfere from her current fucking. She then lastly gained an enlarged clit that was six inches.

" _No…. Why?_ " Clarisse states slowly starting to feel hazy with just from the demon inside her: now affecting her in sync, from her feeling her having sex as she couldn't control her hips as they were dry humping within the mind. Diabloza just grinned wickedly since Emily only moaned in total bliss; picking up the pace while grabbing the sensitive clit, " _ **I needed a perfect general as from my past life, I had an heir…. So why not use you two to make one? But honestly, I would rather have only one heir then last time, so I will be forcing your friend's womb to be infertile after this child is born… as a failsafe to deal with the brat.**_ "

Keeping Emily firmly on her dick and gripping hard on the clit as she came; her needles also making sure her general was fertile, Diabloza felt Clarisse fuck her new darker half made from her lust, " _While this is fun I need to move my plans along by first getting a milk-mother, for my baby_ ," she thought as once she was done cumming; some of it oozing out while exited, she ignored Emily as her belly expanded to know her semen was forcing themselves along quickly and the half-demon held back screams at being aware now as she gave birth to a large egg.

Remembering Aurora's memories still has from last time, Diabloza grinned seeing the not-changed Delia and her original giant breasts, " _ **Perfect, especially once I add more breasts for both my children and my minions, my plans would slowly come into place… If nothing happens that is.**_ " Seeing her new general pass-out from her birthing her heir, she waved her hands as a dark aura formed over her frame and once it faded away, she wore an outfit she thought would be wonderful for her generals to have.

Emily wore a gothic G-String cupless bra, and a matching bikini bottom with odd heels that was dildo-based on her feet, and a few cock rings on her enlarged clit that is also enchanted to vibrate, if she was bad, it will be painful but if good, well, ten times the pleasure. 

Before Emily could question what she was wearing; after blearily waking, her mouth swiftly was occupied with Diabloza's left tit as she then became a full demon; with her arms and legs, and even sides, to the Former King of Pokélantis' humor as to what demon she turned into, with dark-blue tiger stripes and silver horns in a small crown-like curl in her hair; at each corner of her head, as Emily passed out again; the red milk that was leftover falling in a line from the new demonic females mouth. 

Diabloza now looked to Neesha's mother… or now known as Service, and stated firmly, " _ **Take her and the egg to my personal chambers as her being my first general… has rewards if she does well… And cuff her to an iron chair or something, so she won't escape; my former General did in my last life, I Do Not want that to happen again.**_ " Only nodding without thinking, she used chains to pick-up Emily's currently passed-out body and picked the egg up as if, it would break at any second if not handled carefully, and left. 

He then looked to the waiting Lust, and firmly states to her; with Diabloza also bestowing an outfit for her status a such; a front lace, black leotard similar in design to Ivy in Soul Calibur, with a small poncho and high heels, a sexy version that is. " _ **While a group of grunts causes a distraction I want you to capture the mother of Aurora Shirayuki and if possible… Kate Genova Pendragon, as she is the one to read her fucking ancestors tablet that may hold the location for The Eye of Gorgoroth…and the only one to touch the object as well, and if you returned without anything…**_ " Lust began choking and grabbing her neck as Diabloza's left-hand was glowing a red aura while having an enclosed-fist, and quickly released it to now see her assassin pant for air, " _ **You will be punished.**_ " Lust though wickedly grinned in wordless reply before taking off quickly through the air, after being sent an image of her reward by her Mistress.

Watching her assassin quickly leave the throne room, " _ **Now I need to find the prison of my Witch Mistress. I can't do most of what I can do now without her. And I have the perfect new body for her,**_ " Diabloza recalled from the frozen body that she extracted the soul from, a few hours ago.

Making her way down the hall, the assassin entered a room filled with many girls wearing a black tube top with micro skirt and ankle length spike heels; but few wore violet lace corset tops along with short shorts and heels. "I need ten Grunts and two Commanders with me," while some were hesitant, others grinned at finally getting a task from their Mistress Diabloza.

Lust then grinned from a mental order and headed to the darker part of the castle and enters a metal-double doored room that shut behind her; loud wolf-like snarling; in three growls that could be heard, with a warning sign stating: "Only use for battles or worse". 


	26. Ch22, part two

Making a stop in Ecruteak City a few days after Aurora was better, the girls ran into Morty and that Magician guy from before.

"How can a brat like you meet a Pokémon that has been missing for 200 years," the magician, who they find out was named Eusine, yelled out seeing the shining of the Rainbow Wing, "Honestly I don't know but I do know that if it's Ho-Oh, then I will live up to its expectations," Aurora glared while not backing down. Hearing a bell ring throughout the city everyone was wondering where it was coming from, "That's the Bell Tower," Morty said in realization as he looked at the direction, "It could also be Suicune," Eusine objected, but either way the girls were already moving to the tower; however, reaching the top they soon found out why the bells rang before they were suddenly silenced, "Something must have gone wrong," Morty said while fearing something occurred. 

"Either way I'm going to go.., Fuck, I mean I'm going to check it out," Aurora said; bringing out a Pokéball, "Lock and Load, Lugia," she shouted and said Pokémon came out, " _Aurora... I sense something terrible happening_ ," Lugia stated; not seeing Eusine's shock. "Let's go find the source," Aurora said firmly while hopping on Lugia's back. "My Arceus, can she not just run in Aura blazing," Misty grumbled, but Eusine heard her.

In the sky, Lugia was having trouble dodging the Flying-type Pokémon, "There- Oh Fuck… Arceus, not these losers again," Aurora said spotting three familiar yet annoying figures. "Team Rocket, release the bells now," she demanded, "Not the Pokémon we're looking for but Lugia would also be an impressive gift to the boss," Jessie said while scoffing at her, "You're not getting your hands on Lugia," Aurora said before seeing glass suddenly shattered near the Rocket goofballs, but before she could proceed towards them, she and Lugia were blocked off, "What did you idiots do now?" She demanded, "Jessie broke one of the bells and now the Pokémon are pissed," Meowth shouted only to be smacked by the female in question, "Don't tell her that," she shouted fearfully. 

Seeing all the pissed off Pokémon, Aurora pulled out the Ocarina and as if she wasn't in control of her body, she began playing a song. The effects of the song calmed down all the Pokémon in the general area, and just as the others got there, they were surprised to see the three Legendary Beasts appearing on three stone ledges and above them is Ho-Oh itself though the Pokémon was glaring right at Jesse before looking at her, " _I was right about you, my child_ ," she said in a gentle voice before adding, " _Male or female, you will always help both Pokémon and humans which is why I blessed you all those years ago_." Aurora bowed, "I appreciate your kind gesture and will live up to your expectations," Ho-Oh released a melodious laugh, " _You always have, but now I will need your help to restore broken bell_ ," nodding Aurora used her aura to lift up the broken pieces allowing Ho-Oh to release her flames to restore the bell. " _I wish you good luck on the rest of your journey and wish to bless you with my blessing_ ," as Morty and Eusine were shocked Ho-Oh blanketed Aurora with her flames; not knowing she made Trixi mad and was going to try and find another way again.

"Before you leave I wish to one day challenge you to a battle," Aurora challenged, " _I accept and will wait for you to come to Bell Tower and ring my bells to summon me_ ," with a nod Ho-Oh then glared at Jesse who suddenly felt frozen stuff as her partner James and Meowth looked at her body fearfully, " _I normally am not upset to those that break my bells… But once broken, I foresaw your past deeds before your joining of this… Team Rocket, and as punishment for not aiding to what you know: You are bound unless otherwise, to the House of Shirayuki as a maid…. And a babysitter as well, but your two so-called friends will have no saying in my judgment, and as a punishment to which you forgot yet I seen, you Jessie Serene Rosita, will be recalling that event and more in due time._ " With a flap of her wings; accidentally sending Meowth and James into a forest of bugs, Jessie felt a warmth around her neck to which she was stunned at grasping a golden collar with a heart in the front, and Aurora's Clan Name on it.

Shocked, Aurora looked to Ho-Oh as Jessie suddenly clutched her head and her eyes widened with tears suddenly formed and falling, "What... Moo- I mean what did you do Ho-Oh?" Ho-oh only gave her a sad look with understanding in her orbs, and states; to get the ice futa wide-eyed by her brief answer, " _It was eventual to come, as I foreseen she would suffer in the near future of an unexpected loss. You will find out in due time Aurora, but for now, I will take my leave, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, dark times are coming... We need to be prepared_ ," each of the Legendary Beasts nodded, " _Yes Lady Ho-Oh._ "

Checking up on Jessie, Aurora was shocked seeing Jessie transform before her eyes as while she is still at the same height, her bust size; despite her uniform tearing, as a result, grew from her previous size to a GG-Cup; with perfect baby making hips and an athletic body. Her hair then gained white streaks in it to symbolize her new life. 

Seeing her new looks Jessie paused after she spoke in confusion, "What did that blasted bird do to me, Mistress… What? Why am I'm calling you Mistress, Bra- Mistress?" 

"Hey stop drooling, Asshole," Misty growled out while pulling out her mallet; sending Eusine sky high, "Do I need to smack you too?" She asked Morty who only looked humored, "No, I'm not going to judge the orders of a legendary, and that isn't my style," Morty said as he was walking away, "Good luck, Aurora, Casey, see you at the League."

In the hotel, Jessie was thinking of her punishment, "I know this isn't how you thought this day would end," Aurora said as she came into the room, "No, I knew I was going to get punished eventually, when we went after the bells," Aurora was stumped mixed with being confused, "Then why go after it in the first place?" Jessie sighed with her looking miserable, "You can say that when life gets rough, you either face it head on or run from your past," Jessie also muttered something that Aurora didn't hear, "Rough?" Aurora asked, "Yeah, before joining Team Rocket... I was just moving from place to place, as secretly I lost some of my memories before joining and that bird somehow… Brought a painful one back to which I'm guilty of."

Aurora sighed, "When you're ready, come to me if you need to get… Fuck, I mean something off your chest," Jessie half-smiled at this while wondering why she swore, "Thanks Br-Mistress," Aurora then laughed, "You look funny when you try saying 'Brat'." Playfully scowling, Jessie and Aurora started pushing each other. "So what do you think James and Meowth are going to do now?" Aurora asked eventually, "Probably going to report to the boss… But then again with how pissed he is, they won't."

Aurora was confused yet understood as Jessie sighed as she began to state things now, doing a so-so motion at the end, "He is a bit of a dick, especially with him bragging about doing Project: Fused Hinata, soon." That made Aurora wide-eyed as she asked, getting a light 'Hey' from Jessie after making she looked right at her, "What Project you said he was going to do?" 

"He was private about it in the beginning, but as time passed, he started talking about the perfect hire to Team Rocket, after his first child of the two ran off," Aurora was surprised, "Giovanni had a kid?" Jessie nodded, "Yeah, red hair and a scowl plastered on his face. The only reason why I know the kid is because I was there when he shouted that he would personally destroy Team Rocket," thinking of this, Aurora realized who Jessie was talking about. "Is the boy's name Silver?" 

Jessie blinked at her in minor shock with Aurora now knowing it to be true, "How do you know? Especially since his twin sister, Hinata Anubis Le'Shen… Why, what's with the look," Jessie states before seeing Aurora had wide eyes mixed with realization, and grabbed her Transceiver and quickly called Lance.

After a few rings, Lance answered with a tired 'Hello', "Lance it's me, Aurora, you still have those files from the Goldenrod Base?" Alert now after mentioning it, she saw him went to his laptop within moments, " _Yes I still do… Why, what's going on?_ " He didn't bother to mention the new girl yet, but Aurora told him to look up the project Jessie mentioned, and he did.

" _It seems Giovanni is a sick and twisted man, he plans to kidnap this girl soon, maybe even sooner as the date was a while back and seems solid from what he plans to fuse her with, let me see… Arceus, he is indeed crazy._ " Seeing his narrowed eyes, she didn't question it but rather asked, "Where does she live currently though Lance?"

" _It seems she recently moved to… Well I'll be, she seems to be your mother's new neighbor, Aurora; But a few blocks nearby. But don't worry, we will have a few of our men look after both locations and if anything goes wrong, we'll let you know._ " Despite his words, Aurora oddly felt that was true, yet something bad was going to happen later on; she doesn't know why she suddenly feels this, but Aurora only shrugged while stating with a small smile, "Ok, but maybe you can convince both my Mom's to invite them over or something else, as an excuse."

Lance nodded after seeing Aurora's thoughtful look on his end, " _Of course, and it might further things along in case anything bad happens… But I need to get some more sleep though, but I'm also going to call the others before heading off to La-La Land so they can get this done quickly._ " He then hanged up.

Leaving Ecruteak City through the East the next day after Anabel sent Jessie to Erika and Delia's Mansion; with her small things that were nearby while telling them they gained new help, the group of females eventually ran into a town called Eggseter. While there, they discovered that they made it just in time, for the town's annual Extreme Pokémon Race.

"So your here too, huh," Gary said after seeing the group of females; with them groaning to themselves at seeing him in return, "Let me guess you're here for the Race but don't even bother as I, the Great Gary Oak, will win the race," and just like the many times before there was a group of cheerleaders, however, unlike the travels through Kanto Region, there was less girls this time around. Though she noticed a few of them blushed at her and the girl's from the outfits they wore. 

Scanning at each girl the first one is a 15-year-old girl with violet eyes and a chestnut colored hair, in a ponytail, with a D-Cup chest that was all held together in an athletic figure; her outfit is comprised of an off the shoulder blouse with the bottom being a skirt and running shoes. The second girl has deep blue eyes with a high C-Cup rack and a delicate figure; the clothes she wore are a corset top with skinny jeans and low heel shoes. The third girl had some similarities to the first girl but she has DD-Cup tits with the same eyes and a more hourglass figure with her hair a darker shade of chestnut; her wardrobe is short shorts with a back-revealing tank top and open toe sandals. Standing at Neesha's height, this chick has metallic blonde hair with tits ranging in the G-Cup and a flexible body; as her clothes are a halter top with a ruffled skirt and knee length shoes. The final girl, standing at Erika's height, had red hair with black highlights along with a rack size of E-Cup held together in a lean body; her outfit is keyhole long sleeve Chinese top and silk pants with open toe sandals.

Interested more in the girl that was eyeing her with a deeper blush, Aurora now asked, "How about you girls, can I ask for your names?" Blushing still at the gleam in Aurora's eyes, "I'm Trinity-" "And I'm her sister Francine," the twins said at the same time. "Rene's the name, playing rough is my game," Rene said in a tone that was mixed of a growl and a purr, "Wilma is my name," she bowed while unknowingly causing her tits to jiggle, "Last but not least, I'm Sarah." Nodding to each girl, Aurora's group eye-rolled at knowing that she was going into a true heat this time from her mates, yet they all smirked as an idea came to them and told Aurora; Even though Misty was against it at first from recalling her deeds she down to their Alpha, that they were going to be gone for a while from getting their older-looking kids new clothes as they were currently borrowing theirs.

Since her fun time with Elesa and also recovering slightly from Misty as well, Aurora has been feeling a bit hot; as unknown to her, her pheromones were being pumped out of her body due to her not recognizing her True-Heat, as she has been only getting cursed ones a lot, at random moments, and also wanting to get some fresh air, she went to the nearby lake; only to discover Gary's Cheerleaders were playing in the water. Each one of them; being the same five in total, were wearing extremely sexy two-piece bikinis now.

"Gosh, I can't believe that Gary's been such a dick lately," Sarah said, "Yeah, I always thought that traveling with the famed Grandson of Professor Oak would be a blast, but he's been a dick since the very beginning," Francine stated, "I should have left when others started leaving after the Kanto League," a different girl confessed with; to what was stated might be her sibling, "Well, I only stuck around due to you still being that fool's follower," Trinity argued.

"You know who we should have cheered for in the beginning?" Wilma then said, "That sexy chick, Aurora," Rene said as they all but one giggled, as she thought she heard something, "I wouldn't mind having her tying me up and having her wicked way with me," she added. "Well, you are into BDSM from what we all know anyway," Francine responded, "Those girls are so lucky though at having someone that cares for them," Sarah then said while changing the subject, "Yeah, have you seen the girls she's adopted; She's truly mother material… Makes me wonder what that was like, right sis?" Francine asked from what was heard, depressed about that; from a brief sigh from the other girl in agreement, "And all we have is a dick whose dick isn't even impressive," she added before also adding another to surprise the ice futa, "Especially you're secret though Trinity… How in Arceus' name you were able to keep that secret from the dick?" Trinity easily answered, "Easy, I just stuffed them in my cunt, it took a while to get used to it, but I managed," another girl blushed, "But what about-" "Oh that, I just put a condom on before inserting it," Trinity answered as her dicks secretly not known to the girls, were very small until she was aroused, so in truth, she never had sex at all at that location. So she mostly waits until she was hard, and shows up for certain… activities.

Taking that as her queue, Aurora now approached them in a decent two-piece, "Wish and you shall receive," she unknowingly purred; making them all blush. "H-How long have you been standing there?" Sarah asked while stuttering, "For a while now. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, as I was just feeling a bit hot lately and I merely wanted to go for a swim," Aurora answered making their blush deepen, "But if you want I can move somewhere else." The girls shook their heads, "No, you're fine. We're just a bit embarrassed that you heard all that," the second girl stated, "Oh and Trinity… You're not the only futa in this world," confused, they were all shocked when they saw Aurora's dick for the first time. "How the fucking hell do you hide it?" Trinity asked with a blush; with a bit of jealousy in her eyes at the size, "One of my friends is a Psychic so she handles it," Aurora easily lied, "It's because of her, that I'm naked for most of the time as well," proving her word, Aurora snapped her fingers causing her top to shatter like glass, "What the hell," the first girl shouted seeing the double rack along with the extra features, "Yeah... Team Rocket kidnapped me a while back also, and pumped DNA of Random Pokemon along with playing god, on my body." 

Thinking it over, one of the girls; Rene, closed her eyes and for her, a bushy tail and wolf ears appeared (Think of Strike Witches and you got it), "Weird, I would have thought my wolf instincts would be growling at your feline traits," Rene said while not seeing some of the girls who yet wasn't told; Trinity and her sister being the ones to know, looked at her stunned, "So you're a Rocket Experiment as well?" Aurora asked in shocked surprised at this turn of events, "Yeah it was during a transfer that I was able to escape," she confessed; feeling something heating up inside of her when she takes in Aurora's scent, as the scent itself was too sweet yet made her lower-regions heat-up unexpectedly yet not wet; making her eyes widen with a blush of realization, " _Don't tell me I'm going into… into heat?!_ "

With her hybrid nose, Aurora could smell that Rene was in heat, "Now I don't know about you... But isn't it a bit impolite as I am the only one naked," blushing the girls were nervous, "If you're thinking of being watched no need to worry, I was able to put on a psychic shield that prevents anyone from peeking at us," a bit more confident, each girl began to strip down naked as Trinity to make all and even Aurora jaw dropped while her twin cooed at seeing two, two inched dicks where her clit is, with skin covering them, "How are you so tiny… From what you showed us, your bigger," Sarah states with Trinity blushing being embarrassed yet she was then thankful someone changed the subject as even she was curious, "I have to ask, those daughters of yours-" "For your question, yes, they are my daughters, but I only have a couple of adopted little girls," Aurora answered while interrupting Wilma.

Watching Aurora's dick rise to full mass; after nearly a half-hour of just chit-chatting with each other randomly, the girls were both excited and nervous, "Gary… He isn't even that big," one of them muttered out while wide-eyed at its size; Trinity was slightly jealous as her own two isn't that big. 

"Oh, how big is that pinky dick?" Aurora asked curiously; as the girls and her made a bet if he is truly small or not, and hopefully she would win, "Please his dick isn't even the size of a pinky at all ever since we accidentally saw it, the thing is so small I don't even think it counts as a dick in the first place," the first girl answered, "Yeah, and the guy can't even last a single round with us having to act like he made us cum," the fourth girl said pouting. "We normally have Trinity make us cum with those two ducks of hers yet… They are currently cute-looking," the sister perked up; making Trinity blush as it was her twin's idea for the past few months, to do so; to secretly help her urges.

"How are you going to pleasure all five of us at once?" The sister then asked as Trinity like then felt warm after being near Aurora for some time, yet she saw all but her, seems to have half-dazed eyes, "While I do have the stamina to fuck all five of you... I have a better idea," pulling out a fruit she took a huge bite of it and shocking the girls when four other forms of Aurora stood next to the original. "What - How is that possible?" Wolf girl asked shocked mixed with her cunt like all of them, were slowly leaking, "Well, it's all thanks to a little fruit," Aurora said; making some of them understand, "You're talking about the fruits that are used during the act of sex... Aren't you, how many do you have?" Trinity asked as she saw her sister in her legs together, "My step-mom has a whole plantation full of them, as my family and I tend to discover them on our travels, and if she stops playing scientist... Then we wouldn't be having that many," Aurora muttered to herself, the others not hearing what she said. 

Before anything could be said, wolf girl jumped on a clone and suddenly dragging it to a different area; with Aurora sweat dropping briefly in realization at her actions. Yet decided to state with a grin at the remaining girls, "If you girls don't mind, I-I think I'm going to be having some one-on-one with Trinity," without waiting for a response after realizing to her ire she was in heat, she grabbed the girl and took her someplace secluded yet oddly felt more in control of her actions, for once. 

Leading Trinity to a more secluded area surrounding the lake, Aurora brought Trinity in for a kiss to stun the girl yet she complied right back, "Mmm, Mama give me more," realizing what slipped out, Trinity tried backing away oddly in fear, but Aurora kept her in the gentle yet gripped hug. "Now why would you call me Mama?" She quietly asked her as Trinity was hesitant yet replied with what Aurora knew, was being half-scared, "It's because of my own parents... They were horrified to find out that their twin daughter had a dick, and they tried so hard to make me think that I was a boy since birth… But when my breasts started to grow, they started treating me like a monster, and my twin joined me on the road with a few of our things with us still; For nearly a year now," as tears formed with every word spoken, Aurora gently kissed Trinity, "It's alright, you're with a better family now," she whispered; deciding to by her instincts and heart to see if later… to adopt them, Aurora began groping her newly adopted child's breasts. Trying to hide moans in pleasure, Trinity brought her head down to the upper rack of her mama's tits and to her surprise her body grew.

Trinity though came throughout each change to her body, as her height first went up to 5'9 with her chest blooming to; with her nipples becoming inverted with puffy areolas, an F-Cup. While her body remained the same, her ass grew and then gained a more... jiggling aspect, as her lanky arms and legs finally turned to slender ones. But it was her small dicks that surprised Trinity, and she held back from trying to rub the two as they pulsed and twitched as within a minute while cumming in an impressive stream from them both that lasted it as well; they grew from 12 inches originally in length to 15, and same with the girth and they both gained a curved-length instead of straight; but she also had gained a ball sack. The last was Trinity's vagina puffed up and she began moaning while more juices leaked, with it pulsing with needy relief.

"Mmm… Mama…. Fuck, Mama is going to have total fun," Aurora purred heatedly as her instincts kicked into gear while her dick also twitched even more, while her pussy puffed up as well, "Mama... I-I have something… Something to confess," Trinity moaned shivering when Aurora's tail wrapped itself around her left leg, and lightly was touching needy cunt. "What is it, my little lady?" Aurora asked as she was kissing Trinity on her lips before moving to the neck and shoulders, "B-Because . . . of the fact that the girls… The girl's always . . . Went after my dick... I-I'm still a VIRGIN," Trinity moaned while screaming out the last word as she felt Aur- her Mother's dick trying to enter. Realizing that now, Aurora knew she needed to be gentle while curbing herself with little success as her tail went to her anus as a dick, making her now biting her lip briefly to hold in a moan. 

Going back to making out with each other and moving her dick away from her new child's cunt; Trixi secretly loving every bit of this, both mother and daughter laid down on the large towel that Trinity was going to use to dry-off with; Aurora making her new child more comfortable while slowly turning her on. "Mama . . . More," Trinity moaned out, " _Patients baby girl,_ " Aurora lustfully whispered; licking Trinity's ear, "Now why don't you take my dick in your mouth," nervous, Trinity went to work, then biting with a wince on her tongue, she drooled on Aurora's cock so that it was easier to swallow and with encouragement, she began doing her best. "Mmm, what a tight mouth," Aurora moaned out after three minutes of getting a partial blowjob and then surprising Trinity; who went wide-eyed, she lifted the child so that they could 69 each other, Aurora was easily able to swallow Trinity's two cocks and her tensed balls, as she had an urge to do this. 

Squealing in surprise; Aurora is as well as she was impressed at herself on somehow doing this, Trinity could feel Auro- her Mother's tongue scrape against her tensed ball sack. As moans resonated between the pair, Aurora's finger fucked her child's needy pussy; unknowingly charging electricity, "MMMMMM (CUMING)," easily taking the load from both of Trinity's two cocks, Aurora then gently nibbled on her ball sack; forcing more semen to squirt out. Trying the same thing eventually, Trinity was caught off guard by the amount of semen Aurora unleashed forcing her to cough some of it out.

Waiting for Trinity to catch her breath, Aurora moved on to the next part, and softly stated gently to her as she got into position; her urges she can no longer control, "It's Fuck- I'm trying to say it's going to hurt in the beginning, baby girl, so just suck on my breasts," Trinity nodded while wondering why Aur- her Mother swore, yet she was without hesitation indeed sucking on Aurora's tits. Slowly inserting her dick large dick as Trinity had tears in her eyes, Aurora stopped when she felt Trinity's hymen but as she broke through, she had to wince when Trinity bit on her lower-left tit, a bit too hard.

Taking a moment for Trinity recover until she felt her hips slowly moving on their own in need, Aurora slowly started to move. "Mmm, Mama… Mama, please more," smirking without warning, Aurora brought her dick-tail to Trinity's mouth, "That's it, baby girl, keep Fuck- Keep sucking," Aurora moaned out; gripping Trinity's breasts who muffled a yell as they were sensitive. Staring into Aurora's eyes, Trinity saw the looks of lust and motherly love in them, "Oh that's it baby girl. Squeeze your cunt like that," as she kept mumbling words, Trinity loudly moaned as Aurora felt her daughter's cunt squeeze her dick a bit tighter, "Oh so you already came, well good… Fuck… Because I'm about to cum!" She moves and got out of her pussy as she was covered in semen with the area ahead of her, having semen on it, as well on the ground. Seeing Aurora licking up the trails of semen as if it was the food itself, Trinity blushed as mother and daughter made out, swapping semen and saliva. 

"So what position do you want next?" Aurora asked a few minutes to catch their breath, as she then entered again while reducing her hips to gentle thrusts, "Um, c-can I ride you," Aurora blinked in minor surprise, "A-Are you sure, Fuck- I mean if you do that and something happens," she finished her talk with Trinity pointing to the rest of her mother's dick as she was having her own two dicks leaking precum again, in a sudden growl, "I'll take that chance." Still connected, Aurora went to lay down the towel but a slip on the sand thanks to Trinity's part, "Mmmm," biting her lips, Trinity felt every inch of her mother's cock burst through the wall of her womb, "I can move," she said with dazed eyes while starting to move up and down; worrying Aurora as Trinity acted like she was too needy, "Oh Mama… I feel so full," Trinity moaned out as she with surprising strength held her down as she was rapidly thrusting in her cock, her child's own two fully hard as she grabbed them, and as her child sexed her, began rubbing them roughly with gentle amounts of electricity. 

Switching positions as time passed before, Aurora had two dicks in her snatch, mother and daughter came in each other once again, "Mama, please I want more… Give me more of your love… Make your daughter pregnant with your babies." Aurora smirked with her instincts fully taking control with Trixie's eye color in her left, "You should not have said that Trinity, because now… I cannot hold back," forcing Trinity to be under Aurora, the older futa began fucking her daughter at a faster pace while growling, "HA . . . HA . . . MMMM . . . Yes, that's it... Mama, more, fuck me more," Trinity yelled out with entirely dazed eyes that oddly were different colored now; one emerald-green and one pure-amber/orange. Focusing more on the urge to fuck while pumping her baby-cum into Trinity's cunt, Aurora slammed her lips on her daughters. As Trinity was slowly getting used to the speed, she begged Aurora now in pants, "Mama... Dicks… Suck them… Please." Seeing as they somehow grew to her astonishment to being 35 inches during their lovemaking, she did so with Trixi masturbating for the seventh time within her hosts mind, and Aurora as she sicker her child's two dicks at once, charged electricity in her free hand and massaged her child's balls, and they both went faster until they both came as one; their body's covered in semen while Trinity's womb was overfilled so much it was also gushing out of her. Thinking that she was done, Aurora looked on in horror as she kept fucking her knocked out child.

But try as she might, she couldn't stop fucking Trinity even though she's passed out, "Mama . . . Baby . . . More," Trinity muttered out wrapping her legs around Aurora's hips as she kept ramming her new child. _I… I can't stop! My… My body isn't responding again!_ Aurora thought with panic until she heard a familiar voice; who was in glee, Aurora now understanding in panic as she was too caught up in her True-Heat to realize, " _That's right bitch I'm in control now_ ," Trixi said influencing Aurora's body to flip the girl over, so that Trinity's head was resting on the towel, and jammed the dick-tail into her newest child's asshole as another formed and attacked one of Trinity's two dicks. "AHHHHHH," with blank eyes of pure bliss, Trixi screamed, " _Trixi enough, this is too much for Trinity's first time_ ," Aurora thought as she was struggling to stop yet failing as to her surprise, a new Cunt-Tail showed and attacked the other dick, " _No can do Little Aura, this is a prime bitch in heat, and I'm going to fuck her all the way as your heat is affecting me as well so much… I want to fuck all day_ ," Trixi cackled in glee still. "FUCK . . . FUCK . . . MOO," Aurora shouted with horror as her speech was starting to relapse again, as she somehow felt the pleasure Trinity was feeling, not seeing a symbol forming at her inner thigh. But it dulled yet was plainly visible, to a darker yellow color.

As Aurora could only watch as her body kept moving, she could feel that she was cumming more than normal, and she can normally cum in buckets full of semen. " _Tell me my baby girl, how does it feel to be full of mommy's cum_?" Trixi giggled at Trinity's slurred yet mumbled speech, from the spirit talking from Aurora's mouth. The ice futa then drenched them both as Aurora was also tired yet her body kept fucking while begging Trixi, " _Please stop… I… I can't-" "_ _Enough chatting, back to fucking_ ," Seeing electricity coat Aurora's hand, she saw that it moved to the base of Trinity's left dick and with a rough squeeze, the girl screamed, and suddenly losing her voice, as Trinity was dead to the world, from seeing the look of pure pleasure that was plastered on her face.

" _And to think there are many girls to adopt and then fuck_ ," Trixi crackled to Aurora's true horror before feeling a dark-like aura in her mind; in rage, at Trixi, and shouted as she heard Trixi yelp in fear, " **Trixi that's enough, you've had your so-called fun, stop or you will get it,** " Aurora then heard Trixi asked mockingly back, " _What are you going to do about it bitch. Unlike you, I will be Aurora's mated sister, and I will fuck her children… And even our host's body as well, like right now!_ " Feeling another dick, Aurora felt herself off her new child and her hand quickly inserted her own dick-tail into her own cunt. And her one dick-tail switched to a cunt-tail as both cunt-tails then began forcing themselves onto both dicks, and quickly was moving; her weakly mooing at this as she was on the ground.

Aurora then felt herself quickly cumming; but in half amounts as she then witnessed her body weakly move and head back to her child, " _Finally, I will make Aurora fall in love with me as her sexy older sister as sex is the purest form of love, and family love is what I live through_ ," Trixi said using Aurora's own hands to grope her body. Feeling her own two dicks being moved and was now fucking her, brought unknown pleasure to Aurora; though it was due to her heat still active, she felt her dick-tail snake its way and begin to fuck Trinity again.

Walking through the forest Anabel was searching for her mate through telepathy; as it has been a few hours since they left Aurora to her devices, and was starting to worry while being guilty like the girls, of their idea for the cheerleaders; knowing what just happened to her weeks before. "I know it was my idea, but… How can I be stupid at forgetting what Aurora went through recently,"

Hearing screams of pleasure, Anabel ran only to see her mate fucking herself and Trinity At the same time, " _No I won't let her ruin my moment of love_ ," Trixi states aloud from seeing Anabel, who went wide-eyed and then narrowed them at Aurora's body, "Trixi! Let go of Aurora's body right now!" 

Trixi only laughed as she kept doing her tasks, as she secretly made another tail that was sneaking to Anabel as unknown to even Aurora, they can force her to grow temporary tails as much as they want up to ten, "Trixi you will let go or -AHHHHHH," stopping as the tail wrapped her up and quickly brought her over, Trixi used Aurora's face to smirk at her with Anabel seeing her eyes also had tears, " _Sorry love, but I'm not stopping now; Not when I finally have Aurora in my lovely grasp, and I cannot let my competition interfere with this, so… Get ready to be forced upon as well bitch._ " Confused, Anabel screamed as her body froze and glancing her eyes, there was electricity in Aurora's right hand.

Anabel realizing now what she meant, she cannot move at all except her eyes, " _No… Not this again… Anything but this again!_ " Anabel thought fearfully but also knew it wasn't Aurora's fault at all.

Removing Anabel's clothing by force, her backpack hit a tree branch alongside her phone, which was on Misty's number on the calling screen fell a distance away from the fucking trio while dialing slowly from damage, with the bag also landing hard on an odd-looking stripped tree. A familiar fruit then fell and rolled to them. Seeing the fruit, Trixi grinned savagely, " _Oh… This will make things easier to what I planned to do even more._ " Trixi despite Aurora's weak pleas as Trixi secretly sealed herself in that room and heard pounding from the other spirits, ate the fruit, and with a renewed spirit, began fucking the girls.

" _Stop… Stop…_ " Aurora kept stating to Trixi as she was for the next few hours; again from using Aurora's body, kept cumming into Anabel, Trinity, and herself a lot as she also kept going to that tree and eating the fruit. At the moment she was using the four tails as dicks; fucking both Anabel and the-passed-out Trinity's cunts, with the other two fucking both her host's anus and cunt at the same time, and also forcing herself to have a solo-tit-fuck while also at the same time, blowing both futa dicks. 

Remembering what Zoey said about the Cumming Fruit, Aurora was slowly getting more tired and horney at the same time. " _Fuck . . . Moo . . . Stop . . . Late,"_ Aurorathought.Although Trixi rolled her eyes in annoyance as it seems Anabel's voice weakly returned, "Let… Let us go."

" _No can do bitch, I'm in control now_ ," Trixi laughed, "Why are you doing this, fucking us while forcing Aurora to fuck herself? There must be a reason besides that 'Incest Love' you keep sprouting out," Anabel shouted, " _Why do I do this? Well, I shouldn't even tell you bitch, as those are personal and I only need to cum into you and make more kids; so I can fuck them as well, and soon I will fuck them all…. Ha, Ha, Ha!_ " Trixi states in a power-happy vibe to her as she also came into Aurora's body's mouth; with her nearly gagging, overfilling both Trinity and Anabel's cunts as their bellies with their wombs being overfilled and looked to be nine to eleven months pregnant, and Aurora's asshole leaked semen as well, once the tail left it. She then began to head over to the fruit tree again to Aurora's ongoing horror until she was suddenly tied-up from a familiar set of tentacles, and Trixi looked while seeing; with angry yet tearful eyes from Aurora's body, " _Not you bitches, let me go!_ " Struggling in the tight grip from Misty's tentacles, the other girls alongside Casey and Janine; since Lucy and Selkie was put in charge of the girls; despite them being older, checked on the two other girls.

Remembering about the Cumming Fruit, Misty put Aurora in the river while allowing her to not only recover but to stop herself from… well, fucking herself. " _No! Let me go you bitch- URAG, I was so close… So close to succeeding_ ," Aurora said thrashing in the water while still being held down by Misty's tentacles; with it quickly going into her, " **You're done Trixi, it's time for you to take a timeout** ," Aurora's dark-side said taking away her control over Aurora's body. "Fuck… Fu- Trinity, Moo- Anabel, I'm sorry… Fuck- I should have been stronger," Aurora said back in control of her own body as she was struggling to speak with her grabbing her tails as they went back to two; trying to go right at her mates with dicks exposed still, and her body shivering in need; as her two tails remained two as she was also now being soaked by the river, "I-It's alright, I don't blame you at all," Anabel said taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself as her entire body was now half-numbed yet she felt too full while knowing she might be pregnant for sure… alongside looking at the other girl Casey was still checking on, it might be the same. "Um, girls… I don't know about you, but Trinity's not waking up," Casey said out loud after failing on waking the passed out futa teen, "None of the other girls are waking up either and they're all in the same state as Trinity," Lucy called out at a location somewhat nearby loudly. 

Casey jumped as a sigil appeared on top of Trinity's pelvis area, with it being a rune they never seen before or heard of, with Lucy stating the same thing happening to the other girls at her end, as they were all different.

The girls later woke up and realized after an explanation from Aurora's mates that she was taken advantage off during her heat cycle and may have taken things too far with them, yet each girl felt… different of sorts and they couldn't explain why. For Trinity, while she was a bit uncomfortable was for some reason alright with it, but she always had the feeling that she needed to be close to Aurora. But Trinity and her twin sister Francine had bewildered looks at Aurora now, "I decided to take you two in as my own kids." 

Aurora was being aided by Misty's tentacles for balance as her legs were shaking mixed with being numbed from fucking too long; without breaks, and Trinity was leaning on her sister as semen still was oozing out of her pussy, "You w-want to take us in?" Trinity let out in a rasping voice; from earlier actions, and Aurora nodded before stating while trying to hold herself on saying "That Word" again, "Yes, and it's not out of spite, but… But from what you said Trinity, and… and I figured maybe you… You would have a family better than- Fuck; I mean then what… what you had before."

Tearing up, Trinity and her sister hugged Aurora without trying to harm her further, "Well now our family just got even bigger," Misty smiled with Dema thinking on this… Trixie character, this entire time. "So does Aurora always fuck her family?" Rene asked as from what was occurring, would mean Trinity and Francine would be her new kids; making them nervously chuckle at this.

Smirking at Gary's frustrated face a day later, Aurora smirked as his former cheerleaders were on her side. Seeing him driving away in that limo, Aurora couldn't help but think, " _I wonder if Mistress Elesa still needs models for her work?" I can ask her the next time we meet up_ ," finishing her thoughts with a quiet moan with her eyes briefly going blank and back, Aurora and the girls kept moving. But when Trinity collapsed in which thankfully that a few of the cheerleaders caught her.

Seeing that she was pale, Aurora checked her temperature and was worried as she had a more-then-average fever as sweat was quickly building all around her frame, "What's wrong with my sister?" Francine came over in panic as for once, she was worried as her twin rarely ever gotten sick, "Honestly I don't know, it couldn't be from yesterday since we made sure she was fully recovered," Aurora said; with her guilty she also knocked-up Trinity as well before looking at Anabel with a 'Help me' look, "Ok, I'll take her to Erika's Mansion… But do you girls want to go with, as we know someone who might take you girls in for a new job?" Blinking in minor surprise, they jumped at this and looked briefly to the ice futa, as Aurora then stated in question "Elesa could take them I think is what you're saying, Anabel?"

"WAIT YOU KNOW ELESA, THE SUPERMODEL!?" They shouted all at once. "Yeah to make a long story short: We met a while back and she took a shining to me and said that if I needed anything involving clothes, just go to her," Aurora said remembering that's what she said while she was in her 'Brain Dead' moment, "That and Elesa is also one of Aurora's . . . Mates," Kris said; not wanting for them to know that Elesa is Aurora's Mistress; one of the potential few who can turn Aurora into a sexual puppy or brain-dead slut, during sex. 

Accepting it with a confused look on their faces the girls left with Anabel as Aurora sighing to herself before she heard Kris yelp as her one left-tail tried sneaking once again, to suck her canine dick "Not again!" Kris moaned out. As the other tried to go after Misty; with her only grabbing it as it wiggled.

Entering Mt. Mortar a few days later after recovering from her "Trixi-Moment" as she was mostly better; not knowing within her mind, the spirits found out she escaped her chained chair, with her egg she won hatching a day earlier to reveal a Phanpy, the girls were on the second floor when an earthquake happened, "Oh come on," Misty shouted as they ran to the exit; however, on her next step... Aurora fell through.

Waking up later, Aurora saw that she was in a hidden room of sorts, "Where the fuck am I?" she asked herself; purposely using said word for real, this time, "And how did no one ever find this place," she asked herself. Exploring the area, thanking the gods that she can use her Aura to light up the area around her, the futa found statues and faded paintings that she couldn't figure out but it was in a throne room type setting she found out what this place is, "Oh my Arceus, please don't tell me that this is Diabloza's Temple of Worship," Aurora said while seeing a clear description of a statue to the former king. As she is a reincarnation of Mikoto, her body was naturally cautioned of everything around her, upon making that realization.

Finding a bedroom, there was a bunch of women's clothes as well as sex toys, "Great I just stumbled upon her sex chamber," she told herself climbing down the stairs of a hidden stairway. Sensing something in the back of the room, Aurora cautiously walked towards the back but wasn't able to dodge the ball of slime jumping from the shadows covering her face, knocking her out.

Waking up, Aurora saw that she was chained to the bed, " _Nice to see that you're finally awake, my little sister_ ," hearing the voice, but thinking that it was impossible, tilting her head up, Aurora saw a woman her height with bronze-color skin; with her own two sets of breasts being an RR-Cup alongside her dick is the size of 8.5 feet, with a 30 inch girth size. Yet what also caught her attention, was the four tails swishing around. "Trixie?" Aurora warily asked, " _Yes it is, my sexy babe of a younger sister, since it seems that the slime pulled me from your mind, and gave me a knockout body_ ," Trixi purred sexually walking towards the bound girl while also touching her frame briefly; her dick-tails scraping along Aurora's body as Aurora's own laid limp suddenly, " _Normally I would go after the children, but you were right there on the cold hard floor, and I can't help myself. Besides we need some personal sisterly bonding, my loving little Aura_ ," Trixi possessively said while gently tracing her fingers a little too hard around Aurora's top-right tit. "Release me now," Aurora demanded, failing to hold back the blush on her face, " _Sorry my little Aura, but I'm in charge and I'm going to be loving every minute of it_ ," Trixi replied leaning forward licking Aurora's exposed neck.

Blushing, Aurora couldn't help but release tiny moans the more Trixi teased her, " _Now time to fulfill my purpose as your dear Dom Sister_ ," confused, Aurora soon found the nearby table full of various fruits, " _Now which one to choose_ ," pretending to think about it, Trixi picked up the Mukunda-Mala Fruit, "Don't you fucking dare Trixi," Aurora said while trying to sound threatening, but also failing from the obvious blush still on her face. " _Oh don't worry… You'll make an excellent little sister_ ," Trixi said forcing Aurora's stubborn mouth open and shoving the entire fruit into her mouth. Being forced to swallow, Aurora quickly felt her body change around 7 years old, in form; from the curse as her new tail snakes back into her to have one again, " _I knew you would be a sexy little sister_ ," Trixi said from seeing the transformation while also squeezing Aurora's F-Cupped twin rack with one hand firmly, while the other slapped her still palmable ass.

Moving things along, Trixi leaned forward once more kissing Aurora, her tongue filled the child's mouth, " _Delicious, now let's see how to proceed? Oh I know there is this one fruit I found among the piles of loot_ ," returning to the table, Trixi picked up another apple looking fruit but the design of the twin fish Pisces on it. Taking a bite, there was a brief flash as Aurora saw two Trixie's standing in place, " _Now my 'Sister', let us have fun with our adorable little sister_ ," O-Trixi purred and surrounding Aurora on both sides, the two began their assault.

" _You're such a good little sister aren't you, yes you are_ ," C-Trixi teased, " _Of course she is, she's the sexiest little sister ever_ ," the Original Trixi purred; pinching Aurora's upper tits as the clone pinched the lower rack. " _Oh god I don't think my sanity can survive this_ ," Aurora thought; moaning louder from her child-like voice when the 'Twins' gave her a boob job, " _That's it Little Aura, don't hold back those beautiful moans of yours_ ," the clone said; scrapping Aurora's wet cunt and making the child yelp. " _Tell me, sister, what toy can we use_?" The clone asked the original, " _Oh I know_ ," walking to the table, the Original Trixi picked up a dark-grey cockring, and placing it on Aurora's 39-inch cock, as it became bone-hard while instantly twitching. Finger fucking Aurora's small vagina though with two fingers, the clone made an inward-smirking discovery, " _Oh what do we have here? It seems her virgin wall has returned_ ," both Trixie's grinned now at the news with Aurora also widening her eyes at this; realizing how small her vagina must be now, "Don't you even think a-about that," she tried to state firmly from her child's voice yet moaned, as O-Trixi began to blowjob her dick while the other, began to lick her small vagina while also fingering her anus.

Aurora felt her hardened dick was holding semen now while she also felt blood pump into the organ; to keep it hard from the object glowing briefly orange. Now she was whimpering as it began to be painful, while her small vagina leaking more juices from both O-Trixi and C-Trixi still doing the same task, while they were grinning at each other.

C-Trixi then stopped her task as she went to the table nearby and gotten a butt-plug that looked like it was fused with gems, and without warning, shoved it right into Aurora's ass fully without seeing the gems glowing; Aurora's eyes widening as she felt it suddenly moving like an actual dick inside her as well as a phantom sensation in her vagina. Going forward, O-Trixi took another fruit and shoved it in Aurora's open mouth; forcing the child to swallow the piece, then unlocking the cuffs, it was a Trixi sandwich now, with Aurora in the center, " _Now let's get to the fucking of our little sister_ ," C-Trixi said and lining up both of their cocks on Aurora's outer cunt lips, " _3 . . . 2 . ._ ," not even counting to one both clone and original shoved both of their cocks at the same time as the two dicks easily broke through Aurora's hymen from the flex fruit.

Before Aurora can even scream while feeling her mind was hazy while in pain from the two cocks; as even the flex fruit could not stop that pain, O-Trixi silenced the child with a kiss, " _Don't focus on the pain Little Aura . . . that's it, focus on the pleasure_ ," O-Trixi muttered as C-Trixi peppered Aurora's shoulder, neck, and face. Slowly coming to, Aurora was starting to half-enjoy this feeling while her spirits also kept reinforcing her mind with her dark-side looking at O-Trixi in minor revenge; from their host's eyes, as the O-Trixie's four dick-tails were moving to Aurora's rack and became suckers and started sucking each nipple. " _That's a good little sister_ ," "I'm… I'm not y-your Arceus d-damn sister," Aurora groaned out with half glazed eyes; wincing when the C-Trixi slapped her ass, " _Bad little sister, when your Big Dom Sisters are treating you nicely you, act like this_ ," O-Trixi said before they were stunned as Aurora suddenly chuckled darkly at them; with redden eyes suddenly, " **You better not take things too far Trixi, or there will be hell to pay** ," thinking nothing of it, the 'Twins' continued to what they planned as Aurora still felt that odd dildo with their two dicks inside her cunt. It was too much yet she began whimpering in pain at forgetting the cockring, as it held more semen; with her dick looking red now as more blood pumped into it while her pussy became slicker. 

Seeing this, the C-Trixi went to jerk it off as the Original grasped the cunt-tail, " _Let's see how long our Little Sub Sister can last_ ," shoving it all to the base, Aurora screamed in pain filled-pleasure as C-Trixi kept jerking off Aurora's cock, unknown to them or the spirits in general, there was a spirit hiding in the dark corner of the room. " _Wow, after years of sleeping and sealed away here... This is fantastic_ ," the spirit thought but then noticed the eyes changing from Aurora, " _Crap why does the chick have to have a spirit, let alone a lot inside of her_ ," hoping not to end her entertainment, the chaos spirit waved her hand and in Aurora's mind, the spirits suddenly found themselves tied up; except the dark-side, as Aurora's mind then weakened enough for her to accept things. " **As long as they don't go too far** ," she thought; masturbating to the show in front of her.

Back to the show, Aurora was suddenly without reason, was now enjoying being called a little sub-sister, " _You see sister, I knew our Little Aura would enjoy this_ ," the Original clone while said curling her hand on Aurora's kitty ear, that appeared from the spirit on both sides of the ice futa's head, but the Twins thought that it was also part of the transformation. Jolting with pleasure, the twins giggled seeing Aurora shake both of her legs as they rub both ears separately now. " _Awe, this is just adorable, our Little Sub-Sister is a tamed pussy-cat_ ," O-Trixi said giggling at Aurora's blushing while they did hear small purrs.

The effect of this happening was that she started gushing a lot more from her cunt and cunt-tail as her breasts leaked small lines from each nipple, and from the feeling, the two resumed fucking the too-dazed Aurora; who mewled in needy pleasure while they rubbed her ears still, but at the same time. " _Who's a good little sister? Who's a good kitty sister_ ," the Original Trixi asked, "Aurora is a good kitty sister," Aurora gasped out while quickly latching on to the Original's left tit, and began sucking on it, not noticing that her fangs were growing a bit longer. " _Yeow, be careful little kitty_ ," O-Trixi gasped giggling in the process.

Feeling that they were both on the verge of cumming, the Twins held their little sister down; who went wide eyed in dazed confusion, " _Let's fill her up a lot,_ " O-Trixi moaned while C-Trixi nods in a small grunt, and they came at the same time so much from their dicks, that Aurora's womb looked like; from them combined, she was having sixtiplets yet she yowled in pain as her dick was even redder and seemed to be on the verge of erupting from the enchanted cockring, as more semen built up while her pussy was even more slick to the point, O-Trixi remained inside and began fucking her again, while C-Trixi saw something that peaked her interest, and grabbed it.

Taking the item, it turned out to be an O-Ring, " _Oh let's change positions shall we dear sister_ ," C-Trixi grinned holding up the item and grinning the Original pulled out as, Aurora's cunt resizing itself, she easily equipped the O-ring, to an open-mouthed Aurora, " _Awe we forgot to feed Little Sub-Aura… So open up little kitty sister, and don't forget to swallow it all_ ," O-Trixi giggled at Aurora's cheerful look, sliding her cock into the open mouth. 

As the spirit giggled at the show, with oddly popcorn in hand from somewhere, she giggled, " _Man this is better than having Mikoto in the center of that futa orgy in that one town, a few centuries ago_." Thinking of something to keep this spicy, the Spirit waved her hands grinning at the sexual chaos she's creating.

Pausing for a bit, the Twins turned Aurora over so that the girls could use her swaying tits as handlebars, C-Trixi finally noticed the cherry red color dick, she grasped it, " _Awe is the little kitty needy_ ," not seeing Aurora's needy look, C-Trixi grin slowly change into a scary one; with her eyes secretly menacing mixed with lust. 

Giggling at her clone's look, the O-Trixi went to kiss her clone before she jumped in minor surprise from her biting her lip somewhat rough before giggling darkly, as she had that toy that was placed into her hands; making her go wide-eyed as she stated in sadistic glee, " _Let's kick things up a notch, shall we?_ " The clone pushed a button as the small tentacle-like toy came to life and only attacked both Trixi and Aurora; who mewled in shocked pleasure as they were groped, entered in both holes, and the clone in turn made Aurora scream in pain as she also began rubbing as well as blowjobbing the truly-red dick since veins were appearing from the blood collected; making it seem it was now a few inches longer, and slightly more girth.

In Aurora's mind, Aurora's dark-side, seeing that it was about to go too far went back to take the reins. " _Unless you say that you're a good little sister, you won't be able to cum from your cock_ ," the C-Trixi teased, "A-Aurora is . . . a good little sister," Aurora gasped with slowly-growing blank eyes before they were going back to normal; as she was able to breathe, " _And good little sisters listen to their owners correct_?" O-Trixi gasped that as she secretly came slightly, "Yes, Kitty Sister Aurora, wi-will listen," Aurora moaned out. Grinning at the confession, the spirit snapped her fingers locking those very words in Aurora's psych as C-Trixi unlocked the ring; resulting in a geyser-like effect as semen covered all three participants while some of the cum stuck to the roof, though Aurora's dick was still red as blood was still in it, and keeping her futa dick hard. 

Unknown to how much time has passed it was soon apparent that C-Trixi vanished and Aurora was returning back to her normal form with two tails. " _Now what are you, my little sister_?" Trixi asked rubbing Aurora's ear, "Aurora is a good baby sister," she meowed placing small licks on Trixie's dick, " _Awe does Little Aura want more milk_?" Seeing Aurora nod, Trixi sat on the bed spreading her legs so that Aurora had easy access to her dick and while the ice futa's main cock was occupied, her two dick-tails went to fucking her own cunt and Trixie's asshole. " _Ah, that's it, keep licking my cock my wonderful Little Aura. I have many plans for you, my dear, involving those children of yours_ ," Trixi moaned out but it was here that the dark-side stopped pleasing herself and narrowed her eyes, and was able to; from borrowing some power from the other spirits, fixed parts of Aurora's mind, with the hidden help of Mikoto who didn't want her reincarnation to be stuck in the same place she was in, years ago. "Never, I-I may like incest, but I will never turn my daughters; both blood and adopted, into your personal toys," Aurora said while glaring at the shocked Trixi, as the spirit's shock turned to a pouty whine; depressed that her fun was over.

" _How was she able to break free_ ," Trixi thought before seeing the duel eyes of red/black and silver/gold. " _Of course it would be her, but I don't know who the other one is_ ," Trixi thought. Thinking of something, Trixi suddenly gained knowledge of how to do an imprison spell of sorts, from the spirit, " _On spirits wings of lustful intent, send thy soul to the chain around my neck; our souls linked by the ribbon fate, My Host Body I now control from words I state: Aurora, Pet, Sister,_ " as Trixi was chanting, Aurora was too late to realize what was happening until she saw her soul sealed inside of a necklace that appeared on Trixie's neck, and her body falling onto the ground. " _Now with your body is mine to control, you'll have to bring me your daughters due time to fuck, Little Aura; but you'll be joining as well . . . my little sister_ ," Trixi said wiping the tears off of Aurora's body's face, as she was also crying within the necklace, as well.

Suddenly her body they saw began to twitch a few times before slowly moving around, and a dark-like mist was over the frame, and Trixi for once filled in slight fear; backing up as the energy felt cold, dark, and instinctively fearful mixed with warmth, raw power, and True Alpha-based authority. Aurora's body then chuckled before raising her head slowly and looking right at Trixi to freeze her in place, " **I warned you foolish spirit… I somehow figured once you were burned inside my host, you would cause trouble instantly when a chance presented itself.** " Raxurora grinned wickedly to make Trixi gulp from the look on her face while using Aurora's; freaked her out that is, grin that resembled that of the Hanyo Mask, from Sekrai's number one; but a lot wider with sharp teeth, " **In fact I think it's time to even the odds to what you've done to this body currently… perhaps, yes, it would seem Aurora gets to witness my own powers at work.** "

Aurora within the necklace was wide-eyed as she saw her body's hands blackened while her skin within moments went pale-grey like she was dead, yet was jaw-dropped like Trixi as her body's dick reddened briefly before expanding to twice its size; with four inches more girth, and was already leaking precum. Then she saw her body grew a second tail, and they both had dicks coming out of the tips that were around 30 inches with more girth than her bigger dick, " **Yes… My personal favorite type of revenge,** " Trixi yelped as she was suddenly held into the air by the very shadows of the room itself; eyes widening in horrified shock alongside the hidden spirit at this, with Raxurora swaying on purpose while coming over and forced her tongue within moments into Trixi. Her new hands however once they touched Trixie's breasts, she quickly came with her milk instantly gushing; the hands glowing as Raxurora only wickedly grinned, " **My one of few powers is that I can make you cum anytime I want to, bitch, and from taking too far to involve the kids as personal toys, well… Let's see how you fair as my own 'Pet' instead?** "

Trixi yelped as the shadows pulled her tighter to now expose everything, with her now fearful as Raxurora decided to punish her by no foreplay at first, and jabbed right into her cunt; her two tail quickly moving to the other two holes to the point she was muffling a scream. " **Yes… scream all you want as I plan to fuck you like you did to Aurora,... which reminds me,** " Raxurora saw an egg-shaped object that was silver in color, and by the use of the shadows, easily grabbed it and saw with interest it became an odd-looking bracelet. She then placed it on Trixi who then went wide-eyed with her suddenly feeling warm, and Raxurora only kept grinning as Trixi kept cumming and within moments, Raxurora began to move in sync with her tails at once; in a rapid pace. Trixi was moaning in pain with Aurora being stumped inside the necklace while slowly getting horney as well, as Raxurora then grabbed Trixie's lower-set and began to suck while channeling her cock to not cum at all, and simply build-up. " _This will teach the bitch her place_."

Raxurora then after a few minutes went faster while roughly slapping Trixie's tits, with the shadows also whipping Trixie's ass hard to leave red marks at the same time. She then felt herself getting closer to cumming, so she then quickly channeled her powers to stop herself instantly; wanting to fully blast the girl to oblivion as she heard Trixi now painfully whimper since she must have come from her dick, yet realized with wide eyes even more, she couldn't, " **You will cum when I want you as stated, bitch… Now, who is a good little doggy?** " Trixi was now feeling hazed in her mind from not only the rough-fucking, but her constant cumming was making her weakened to the point she was lazily in the air now instead of struggling. While Aurora as she oddly felt her body somehow doing this, began to rub alongside her darker-half within the necklaces gem. " **Aww… No barking at all, then the little doggy needs punished even more,** " A tendril-like shadow now had another object to peak the dark-sides interest as it was an odd taser of sorts; with two functions, to which she quickly grinned at, " **You need a 'Shocking' treatment my pet, so let's see if you can handle some power!** "

Raxurora jabbed the taser onto Trixie's left arm, making the girl nearly pass out yet she was then slapped awake by the darker spirit who did so again and again while still fucking her, " **You are not falling asleep on me doggy. You're going to bark like the bitch you are… Isn't that right, our secret stalker?** " At the end of the darker-side's words, she looked purposely at the spirit within the room, who stopped rubbing herself in frozen shock. " **You are part of the suite Aurora was fused with... Correct?** " The spirit nodded with firmed eyes back at Raxurora; who grinned in satisfaction, " **Why not help me break this bitch in then; the more the merrier I personally state.** " Confused by what this dark-spirit meant, Raxurora rolled her eyes while briefly stopping herself except her dick-tails as she states it to make it easier to understand, " **I know it was you that spared me; Either aid me or stay back, as I'm trying to free the blasted girl.** " Trixi muffled as her cock twitched while veins were forming since blood was collected even more-so then Aurora did, from her time, as Raxurora resumed fucking Trixi roughly. The spirit vanished as the darker-side grinned as the garment covered her body into a sexy- pitch-black dominatrix outfit within moments as she speeds up even more; feeling the suite's few abilities to increase her stamina, kick-in. " **Better bark bitch, as I'm about to cum a lot into you!** " The darker-side roared as she let loose; a lot of sperm quickly going into the three holes while making her nearly suffocate as her stomach looked bloated by both the womb, stomach, and insides of her ass, to be having nine kids. Once she was out, Trixi did just that, barked at her as she was now like Aurora was; with Raxurora now was gently petting Trixie's hair, " **Now that is a good doggy, now does the doggy want more sex?** "

Trixi quickly nodded in a bark, her eyes blanked mixed with a dazed expression as the shadows lowered her and she has gotten on all fours; the necklaces gem shaking slightly as it glowed, but stilled; with the darker-half thinking to herself before looking around the room, as those toys she used, vanished somehow, " _It seems more is needed… But what to use next, as this is truly my kind of fun._ "

Grabbing to what looked like an earring-clip, she grinned as it glowed green a few moments before fading away, and clasped the earing onto Trixie's ear as she moaned before her body began to quickly change into a Hucow from the semen being absorbed into her body, with her instead of barking, mooed in bliss with blank eyes still, " **Now let's see if my new Cow would like to be fucked, correct?** Trixi rutted in place needy as her dick was cherry-red by this point and was puffing up a few sizes while her vagina was truly swollen as if, she was in an animal in heat and without a response, jammed her dick back into the girl's cunt while her dick-tails changed to milk-suckers and quickly became on each tip, two sucker-tubes and both tails also latched onto a set of breasts while she began fucking her again.

With each thrust, her now Z-Cups kept gushing into her tails and she was absorbing the energy; seeing the gem in the necklace glow now with a grin; enjoying her revenge in her own way, finally came one last time as the gem shattered; Aurora's soul transferring into her as she also decided to let her take over.

Slowly getting up, Aurora looked around remembering what just went down, "Arceus, that was an experience," she groaned out getting up when a breeze entered the room, "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like where this is going," she asked herself. Turning around, there was an amazonic woman with pure white skin and a Z-cup rack with an 80-foot dick appeared before her, "And you are?" Aurora asked wearily, "I am Hilra, an old Goddess of Lust and Sexual Possession. You broke the spell that was placed on you, and now I am here to punish you," Hilra said making Aurora gulp. "W-What is it?" She asked to get the old goddess to blink at her at sensing an old flames work, and thought of a few simple ones, "The first is that you will suffer sooner to your curse you already have now, but the second… You will be forbidden to talk to anyone as to what I'm going to do next unless it is broken by something else; Overpowering to what you will hate."

The old goddess looked at Trixi, and a wave at her hand was back to the way she was before, yet Aurora gasped as a collar was wrapped quickly around her neck in old runes, and looked at her in horror by her next words, "You will be forced upon your True Heat to have my spells invoker, to watch as Trixi will control your body; not mind, and you will be forced into it randomly and not the cursed heat; That heat would occur sooner than you will like, foolish child of my old flame." Trixi woke up with a grin from overhearing this as Aurora states in horror, "No… Please don't make me fuck my daughters; Anything but that, please!"

"Nothing will change my mind on this as this will occur at night, and not the day. Plus as punishment: If any of your children would drink your milk, they would be mixed with both a blessing and a curse; aging them to the closet Soulmate they would have. They would then a day after be induced to a heat period in which Trixi," Aurora looked fearful still at her, but at Trixi now when she briefly spoke about her, "Will be part of fully and freed from your body, and your new… gear would force you to no longer communicate with all but the darker half within you, as to my own slight fear, she would kill then be sealed."

She then saw the spirit and mentally added into her old-chanting as Aurora screamed while grabbing at the collar, _The child amongst my sight would also be aware as to what would be going on, and she would suffer as Trixi tells her body to defile her children; Starting with either the eldest ones or those that look older firstly... Unless they are closer to her, then she will do them as well while in that group, and this could only be broken by either stress or worse._ Aurora screamed still as the goddess quickly dodged a dark-like blast that wasn't the girl's own doing, at her, as she realized from seeing the blast eroded from the spot it hit, knew she just made her darker side angry at this.

The collar then melted right into her neck as the runes showed before fading away lastly; Aurora quickly weak as she fell to her knees and panted. "It is done… Do note though your true heat will come truly soon by force once more, and you will know...Especially from you being my old flames blessed, I decided to add one more thing: If you somehow impregnate one of your children, then said child will be reformed from the spirit within that garment." Hilra states to get the odd-clothing Aurora wore shiver in shock, she oddly felt before unknowingly her speech was changed slightly to incorporate instead of "I or me", to "We or Us".

The old goddess then looked at Trixi by the firm glare on her face, "You will be punished as well, as despite your spells intention: I truly don't like enslaved children; More-so too willing or unexpected surprise to that as free, not slave. So your punishment is that you could only do this during this child's True Heat and not the Cursed Heat, and while you will roam free, you will be her slave-based sibling instead. And lastly, you will not be able to cum at all except gush from your vagina until that happens." The goddess felt the ice child's darker part felt satisfied with this while seeing Trixi was now in horror as she screamed while grabbing her neck now, and it was quicker than Aurora's before nearly falling down on herself. "As extra punishment to you both as I'm in a somewhat good mood: Trixi will be indeed your new sister by blood, yet she will have a soulmate once kissed from one of your children, would stick with her as her own slave mixed with yours barely; But to what child, I will not reveal."

As the goddess left in a pink-like flash that smelled of decay with roses, not known to the new siblings, a small blob fell from Aurora's new gear and exited the room. 

Aurora's body, from recalling that slime and the goddess's words, formed into a midnight-black lace lingerie with straps connecting the ankle length lace stockings to the G-string that was connected to the cupless bra that was held in place thanks to that being connected to the collar, and the sections in the stomach is two straps going to the front of the G-String to the back, the symbol being Trixie's which is two breasts forming a moon.

Glaring at Trixi, Aurora and her Freed Spirit searched for a way out, "We swear whichever god or goddess brought you to me, We're going to kill him/her," she said with Trixi pouting at her for this, " _Awe don't be like that Little Sissy, it's my fault that you love Incest Love anyways_ ," Aurora growled at her for this; with them entering a hallway that was huge; nearly being lost for the past half-hour, "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO FUCK MY FAMILY," she yelled, both freezing when they heard a growl, "Please tell me that was your stomach," Aurora asked, " _I'm just a spirit in a body, I thought that was you_ ," slowly turning around they started at a three headed Mega-Evolved Houndoom, "Fuck our life," Aurora shouted as they started to run, which was a bit hard as she was still sore from the fuck fest she was put through.

Not even looking behind while dodging a pitch-black ember attack, Trixi followed Aurora at every turn, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?!" Aurora shouted while nearly getting hit by a dark-like Thunderbolt, " _SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU_ ," Trixi shouted in kind.

While they were running, the blob from before was now weakly still searching for a new host to inhabit, as it felt it would soon perish. Entering a random room, the slime saw a child's skeleton in chains; with an odd knife in the chest area where he heart was, and thinking screw it all, the slime bonded to it, thinking that the memories were its own.

Slowly there was some form to the skeleton as muscles and other organs were once made again, with its own skin being used before it realized its folly, it was wiped from existence as the spirit trapped within the bones, took over the body instead of it. She was around nine years old in terms; as unlike normal children that age, she was with lean muscle, 4'7 in height while having Mikoto's hair color and somewhat resembles both Aurora and Mikoto in looks, her breast size was also around high D-Cups and her skin was pitch-black; just like Aurora's Suit, and she opened her mouth wide to breath; with it being a smaller version of Venom's mouth from Spider-Man; silver teeth though, but she then formed claws on hands and feet, like a gargoyle mixed with a panther.

Opening her eyes; which were star-irises that are violet with light-blue Scylla, the child used her new strength to break down the door, "Now to see where Mama is," she told herself in accented English; recalling back then her mother was going to save her, and hearing noises to the east, she didn't realize at all she was faster than she was, or her new looks mixed with what she did to the heavy door.

With the ex-spirit made sibling and human, they were still running, "I-If we die here, we will find a way to kill you as a spirit," Aurora threatened, seeing an arc overhead approaching them at a fast paste, she fired an Aura Sphere and as they passed, the arc broke; however, it was pointless as it only caused a minor headache. " _You just made him mad_ ," Trixi shouted, "No duh dipshit," Aurora shouted as they made a sharp turn, " _Where did that thing come from_?" Trixi yelled out, "Please like you need to be a professor to figure that shit out," Aurora shot back yet she nearly tripped, " _Hey do you think that Diabloza made that into a futa as well_?" Trixi asked at random as they also dodged an ice blast from the middle head, "WHY THE MOTHER FUCKING ARCEUS HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT, AT A FUCKING TIME LIKE THIS," Aurora screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Thinking of an idea, Aurora froze the floor behind them but again that was useless as the Mega-Houndoom lit its feet on fire, melting the ice. Taking another turn, this time the hallway wasn't big enough for the three headed bitch to enter, but to their horror it still kept running, " _We need a fucking miracle to make it out alive, I haven't even fuck any of Aurora's children yet_ ," Aurora's eyes twitched, "Don't include my children in this, I would have just tripped you right now if it wasn't for the fact that stupid Goddess basically ordered me to be your semi-slave," she muttered but Trixi heard it and felt a bit hurtful, " _It's to be expected, I do plan on fucking her daughters . . . But I wish we can have a bond like she has with the other spirits_ ," she thought.

From above them a white ball of gunk shot from nowhere hitting one of the heads, "What the fuck?" Aurora shouted as they stopped and saw two more gunk shots hitting the other two heads, and with one of the chandeliers in the hallway suddenly dropping, it knocked out the three-headed bitch. "Mama," a girl's voice said hugging a quickly confused and stunned Aurora, "Excuse me, did you say... Mama?" The child looked up to her and even Trixi was taken back at the tears she had, were falling down her face, "I knew you save me Mama Mikoto, I just knew it!" Aurora only patted the girl on the head gently as she winced at how strong she was but held fast, allowing the kid to cry on her.

In a different hidden part of Aurora's mind, Mikoto gasped in utter shock, "Vivian, my precious younger daughter… How- DIABLOZA!" She recalled her child she was going to save; her youngest child back then before her resurrection, yet was killed in the process before she could give a message of her allies, to Vivian's location. "He… No, she… she killed my baby." 

Aurora gasped, "Sweetie we have some really bad news," Vivian was confused looking up, "Mama why are you so different?" Aurora then bent down to her level with regret now in her orbs, "Dear... It seems you've been brought back from the dead, we're just a descendant of Mikoto; After she remarried," Vivian was shocked yet confused by Aurora's Speech, and with understanding eyes from Aurora since Vivian took a step away from her in denial, "W-What do you mean remarried, Mama I don't- I don't understand... What's going on," Aurora had a saddened smile while going back to her and this time she hugged her, feeling Mikoto's influence, "Vivian this isn't the world you know of but if you want, we can still be your Mama, Mikoto is my past life through reincarnation." Vivian teared up seeing a spiritual form of her mama. " _I don't want to be rude but we still need to get-_ " Trixi was interrupted when the three-headed Houndoom released a growl like roar.

"Mother fucker," Aurora said as they all ran, with Aurora grabbing the child by the hand when doing so. They didn't make it far when Vivian suddenly tripped, slipping out of Aurora's hand, "MAMA," she shouted in fear as the Pokémon was nearing her after recalling it was Vivian that did the sticky-mess, at its face, "STAY AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING THREE-HEADED BITCH," Aurora roared going through a semi-transformation, but unlike the one from before, this transformation was that similar to a miko and a shawoman, the bottom part of her outfit was a kimono; with the top being a loose tank top with the sleeves starting from the elbow but behind her were two semi-golden wings, " _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams, unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws (Belongs to BLEACH number 33)._ " Pointing her palm at the three-headed bitch, blue flames were discharged in a wave with the last thing the Three-Headed Mega Houndoom saw, was blue flames; stunning everyone as it turned into a cross shield of sorts. Picking it up, Aurora was shocked to see that it attached to her right arm before reverting to a tattoo, from it looking like a cross with flames wrapping around on her forearm.

"Mama, can you tell me about this new world?" Vivian asked with to others would see it, a creepy smile yet it wasn't, "Of course baby girl," Aurora smiled before she groaned, "Mama, who is she?" Vivian asked pointing to Trixi, " _I'm your mother's sister_ ," she answered before Aurora could open her mouth, "Oh ok…Auntie," the child said before coming over and began sucking on her Mama's tit and bewildered them both with Trixi also having a blush, "Vivian what are you doing?!" Aurora asked shocked, "You used to let me do it as a way to assure that everything would be safe," Vivian answered before going back to sucking on her mama's tit; as she was also hungry as well, "Trixi shut it," Aurora said, seeing Trixi was about to say something.

Finally finding an exit, Trixi swore as she was forced to return to Aurora's body; however, as they left they didn't see two people watching them closely, "Mistress Diabloza isn't going to be happy," Agent Dragon said, "Then we really need to try and get our targets to lessen the punishment," Lust said as they left.

"Aurora are you alright, we were worried sick?" Misty said seeing Aurora causing everyone else to check her as well. "And who is that?" Misty asked, "This is Vivian, and she's… Mikoto's daughter from years ago that somehow was brought back to life," Aurora said; suppressing the need to moan as Trixi was controlling the suit to vibrate and tighten, as every step to the Pokémon Center, caused the suit to scrape against her cunt.

Unknown to Aurora or Trixi, even during the chase, the spirit that was watching them was thinking of all the fun she could have, " _While I would love to follow them, I see that I have something to do in the name of making lustful chaos_ ," the spirit thought, " _So which will cause more of a shock, another set of tits or a bigger dick with a ball sack… I think I'll do both mwahahaha!_ " The spirit cackled in glee as she teleported to a house in the Hoenn Region, within Littleroot Town.

"Come on let's return to Celadon city, as Delia and Erika were worried sick about you," Misty said the next day, making Aurora freak out and for Trixi to sexually lick her lips as the slime suit also vibrated in pure joy. Though Aurora despite this, thought it was cute as Vivian was curious about everything there was to see, though she frowned from others seeing her features and avoiding her; as she wore only a dress that was spare till they get to Celadon and shop for not only her but her three other children. 

"Ignore them Vivian, they can't see what a beautiful child you are underneath the outer shell," Aurora said glaring at a random male; stopping him from throwing the piece of trash at her that was an old crinkled up paper that once Misty picked it up, she quickly tossed it into the trash as it said "Mutant Freak".

They all paused as they were nearby a TV store that suddenly showed the news reporter, with her statement on the screen, " _This just in: From all over the world, innocent people are being accused to what scientists; After permission to draw blood for study, of course, are having odd mutations all over the world within the past year that are from Pokémon ability's or physical parts. With the help of Pokémon Master Lance, he has explained that these are the work of Team Rocket, who has been kidnapping children for their experiments; however, they are not to blame for the attacks on the Almia and Flore regions. However more, scientists from blood work seem to have discovered that some may be true while what Master Lance said is to be also false words, as they discovered a new gene they dubbed the Z-Gene, which is also causing these rather sudden mutations in people. Master Lance wishes that despite these transformations, to treat everyone the same_." Aurora turned to see that while some people were properly thinking of this new situation, most of them were ignorant; thinking that this was all a hoax by the Government, and some others glared at their direction or more importantly at her new child with her, with either fear or hate. In Aurora's mind though, Mikoto was being held back by all the spirits from taking control and attacking the man, who was shooting her daughter a lewd look.

"Let's go girl's, before more happens," Anabel gently states at seeing people starting to whisper about them, and they left the area.

Approaching the mansion, Aurora was quickly pulled into a hug by both of her mothers, "Don't you dare scare us like that again do you understand young lady," Delia said searching for any injuries, "We're fine mom, there's no need to worry," Aurora said, "That's when I worry the most," she said sighing but placing Aurora's wording for later. While Trixi was cursing as she couldn't isolate Tatsuo due to the present news, thought of a new plan to fuck her first target.

While everyone was in bed later that night; with everyone being kind with a hint of wonder at Vivian, Trixi took over Aurora's body, " _Trixi you better not be trying anything_ ," Aurora shouted suddenly moaning from a jolt. Entering Tatsuo's room to her horror while recalling that goddess words, Trixi licked her lips, " _She's certainly has grown_ ," thanking that she had a room to herself, silencing the walls to prevent sound, but finding out that she couldn't escape Aurora's body for the second time grinned; forcing Aurora to slowly walk towards her sleeping daughter. 

Tatsuo as she like her siblings are aging oddly; few of them like her looks like she was a twelve year old currently with low B-Cups, and developing curves. "Mmmm… Mama, why did you wake me up?" She asked; seeing her Mama awake before noticing her outfit, "And why are you dressed like that?" She then asked as she knew about the bracelet, seeing as the adults revealed it after she got it. 

"You see Tatsuo, Mama was feeling like I've been neglecting you lately so decided I want to make it up to you," Trixi said using Aurora's voice; silencing Tatsuo with a finger to her lips and to Aurora's realization at Trixie's plan. "Don't say anything but just enjoy this mother/daughter time," kissing a surprised Tatsuo and a horrified Aurora, she felt her hands gently grope her child's left developing breast; with her pleading to Trixi now, " _Please don't do this, take out your lustful intent towards me, just leave my children out of this,_ "Trixi ignored the pleas from the ice futa as Tasou was wide eyed by feeling her mother's tongue entering her mouth and realized something wasn't right, she tried to get out of her mother's hold yet but gentle with strong hands, "Don't try to run, just embrace it," Trixi said as Tatsou whimpered at her fearfully, as Trixi only grinned, "You.. You're not my Mama."

Trixi held her down still with her stating honestly with a pout, "It seems my first child to have my way with is too bright for herself… No matter, it's not like you're going to get a chance to state things, because if you do, you won't see your Mama that much, and I can do so," Tatsuo was a bit fearful at hearing these words, "Please don't harm Mama . . . I'll do what you want," Trixi smirked as Aurora cried; blaming herself for forcing Tatsuo through this.

"Good now slowly take off your shirt," nodding in fear, Tatsuo grabbed the helm of her shirt and slowly took it off, not seeing Trixi sexually lick her lips due to the fabric blocking Tatsuo's sight. Binding Tatsuo to the bedposts, Trixi slowly took off Tatsuo's pants herself, gently blowing on her eldest's cunt, " _NOO_ ," Aurora shouted, in Trixie's place in her own mind, but chains sprouted from out of nowhere; chaining Aurora to the ground. " _I can't have you stopping my fun now, can't I Little Aura, as like that goddess said: We're going into a True-Heat early._ "

Crying, Aurora saw a female; not knowing it was Mikoto at all, as she came over and closed her eyes, " _Sleep child, spare yourself from the pain_ ," Mikoto states as Aurora fell asleep, and her darker half came near them now, not looking at all happy, " **Why aren't you stopping this in the first place, you have the power to do so, Miko.** "

Mikoto sadly sighed; stunning Raxurora with her words, " _I can't, the words of a goddess are law; despite me actually having the power due to being a Demigoddess turned into a Goddess, she is an Elder Goddess. So her power outstrips mine_ ," Raxurora was silent before asking, " **How many are there?** " " _Honestly I don't know, the world has changed so much since my official death. I can see Goddess and Gods change as the world changes, the one we met was a 7th generation Elder Goddess after all_ ," Mikoto honestly answered before they sadly looked at the scene now; Raxurora clenching her left fist in rage. 

In reality, Tatsuo was trying not to moan as she felt odd right now; due to what her Not-Mama was doing to her, "Don't worry about waking up the others, so just scream to your heart's content," gently biting on Tatsuo's clit, the young lady was forced to scream. "That's it, baby girl; Moan as many times as you want," Trixi moaned controlling Aurora's dick-tail as it slithered between Tatsuo's growing rack up to the tongue, "Remember don't tell, or else you can say goodbye to your Mama," Trixi reminded/threatened. Swallowing Tatsuo opened her mouth feeling the appendage enter her mouth, but was surprised when she didn't start choking, "My what a treasure trove, no gag reflex... I'm going to have fun with this one," Trixi said as more of the tail entered Tatsuo's mouth before it started rapidly thrusting in and out. Being new to the experience, Tatsuo's eyes were rolling to the back of her head, while down south, Trixi charged electricity to coat Aurora's tongue and started tongue fucking Tatsuo's cunt, all without breaking the hymen. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM," Tatsuo moaning while cumming for the first time impress Trixi at the amount for a girl her age. 

"Delicious, now let's see what else you can do," Trixi said, "Just be thankful that you aren't old enough to eat any of the fruits, Aurora's milk is a no or else they'll think something's up," she added, much to Tatsuo's thankful look remembering what they do to her mamas and mommies.

Picking Tatsuo up by the hips, Trixi laid down on the bed and seeing the position, Tatsuo's eyes widen in fear, "Remember: Blab and I won't just get rid of your mother... But I'll start going after your siblings as well," Trixi said with a dark gleam; not revealing that she was going to do it anyways. Releasing Tatsuo's own weight on her cock, "MMMMMMMMMMMMM," Tatsuo screamed with her mouth full from the dick-tail, as she felt overstuffed right from the get-go; from the futa dick fully in her and going right to her womb. Using her own hands, Trixi didn't even bother to wait for Tatsuo to get comfortable and starting fucking her host's daughter by forcing the child to move; as Tatsuo was stiff in pain. 

For Tatsuo, it was a world of pain as with each thrust felt like a dagger to her lower body; her lower-half feeling numbed from overwhelming agony, with her love juices also not helping much. Trixi then moved Tatsuo's upper body so she could sick and nibble the child's nipples, getting pained moans at of the girl, and sped up her movements as Tatsuo's tight snatch, felt too good, "I'm cumming soon, so get to experience the best thing ever!" Eyes popping wide, Tatsuo felt the torrent-stream of semen enter her womb; screaming for the pain to stop as her womb was already overfilled, and to Tatsuo's horrified realization . . . this was only round one from seeing Trixi grinned at her.

Nearly a few hours later, Tatsuo was covered head to toe in semen with eyes rolled to the back of her head so far, that they could have popped out by now, her mouth tilted to the right as a stream of semen escaped, and her snatch also inflamed by all the rough fucking as well as her anus, after Trixi was tired of the blowjob, she now had the tail fuck the child's asshole at the same speed as Trixi fucked her cunt. "Thanks love that was an excellent time," Trixi said kissing; Tatsuo on the lips, not minding the taste of semen on her tongue, "Remember: blab and bad things will happen to you," she said while also making sure that Tatsuo isn't pregnant from the sheer amount of cum, while also cleaning the girl up so that there isn't a fuss in the morning; but in the back of her mind was thinking about using one of those haters from earlier; clearly remembering the bastard that was lewdly glancing at Vivian.

" _Mama . . . Sorry_ ," Tatsuo thought; not seeing a seal on the back of her neck preventing her from being mind broken from her first, rough, experience, yet preventing in only saying her assaulters name from the agreement; her body also healed to the point it wasn't sexed, as there were some bruises and her chest went up one size. But while her mind was protected, the body wasn't as it was twitching here and there, but in the morning Trixi had Aurora act normal; confused why she doesn't recall the so-called loving event at all. 


End file.
